ANBU BRAT
by Naruto-pwns-Kyuubi
Summary: On duty ANBU are the elite, cold hard killers and perhaps the last thing you'll ever see, but when at a young age Naruto goes to live at ANBU HQ for his own safety everything changes. Please R&R. I don't own Naruto. NOT ABANDONED 23-06-2010 -SEE PROFILE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Peace can mean different things. Peace is a lack of combat or war. Peace is something one may have when one feels acceptance with the world. Most people get to enjoy at least one kind of peace... but for some there is no refuge from a cruel world, and peace is just a word like so many others._

The passage of the sharp stone through the air created an audible whistle. The sound ceased abruptly as a darkly dressed ninja caught the rock heading towards its small, blond target. Without hesitation the ninja disappeared in a blur and adeptly delivered blows to the crowd that had gathered to attack a small child. The silver-haired ninja was not hard to identify, even behind two masks. All the ninja in the village, and many of its citizens, knew the identity of Hatake Kakashi.

The crowd wisely dispersed, though many cursed and spat in the direction of the boy's fallen form. The ANBU captain restrained himself from pursuing the mob and turned to his colleague. "Yamato, this is getting ridiculous." He carefully picked up the unconscious boy, who was bleeding from the numerous wounds he had received before he and his comrade had arrived.

The other ANBU member nodded. "Sandaime-sama has already dispatched ANBU to aid the boy sixteen times so far this month."

The captain shook his head wearily. "I will speak to the Hokage. The boy is not safe out in the open like this. It is time something was done."

The other ANBU did not have to verbalise his agreement. It was high time the boy was put under real protection. The normally indifferent ANBU were learning to care for the boy's safety. As well educated shinobi, the two of them knew that the boy was not the demon that he was made out to be, anymore than a sealing scroll is the kunai that it might contain. To think otherwise was nothing less than ignorance.

Kakashi ascended to the top of the nearest building in a single bound, quickly followed by his companion, and he headed across the rooftops with his injured passenger. He headed in the direction of the ANBU headquarters, to have the child's injuries treated. The civilian hospital was very difficult at treating this particular individual. The silver-haired ANBU captain had no desire to spend all night threatening the doctors and nurses, just to get the boy the treatment he was entitled to as a citizen of Konoha.

* * *

Kakashi stood in front of his most senior commander, a frown unseen under his two masks. "Hokage-sama, this is madness. He is attacked almost daily, and several times we have only just been in time to save his life. There has been more than one instance where his heart has actually stopped. I have never questioned your leadership, Hokage-sama….." He paused, for both effect and to take enough time to show his words were not spoken hastily. "……until now. The boy must be put somewhere safe, where he can be protected at all times. It's just not good enough!" The usually laid back Jounin was far from his normal, almost apathetic, self.

Never had Kakashi criticised Sarutobi so openly, and he had no choice but to take his student's student's student seriously. The Hokage was at an age where he spent more and more time reflecting upon the decisions he had made during his life time, knowing that hindsight could do nothing to alter his past decisions. The Third felt guilt creep into his mind, because he felt he was letting Arashi down. The Yondaime would not have looked kindly on this. It was not a simple matter to resolve, however. "No one will adopt him, Kakashi, and he is too old to be in the orphanage, even if that was an option. I cannot adopt him as you well know; there would be too much conflict, but I agree with what you say. I cannot deny that I have let the boy down, but I am unsure how to make amends. Perhaps you have a suggestion?"

Kakashi had none, having been too antagonised to think rationally, and now he wished he had deliberated more before coming to the tower to berate the old man. Yamato shifted slightly, having remained silent until now. "Hokage-sama, Naruto has become a growing responsibility for ANBU and there are those who are becoming fond of the boy. Why don't we move him into the base? There are always members around and there is a spare room on our team's floor. I am sure no one would protest." He glanced at his captain, no one in their right mind would protest against something his captain felt so passionately about. "I know Akiko-san would be pleased for one."

The Hokage thought for a moment, he was determined to give Naruto's well being the consideration it deserved. It was an unusual idea - not much involving the blond boy was usual - but perhaps an atypical solution would suit such an atypical problem. The ANBU base was not the ideal place to raise a child, but neither was a small lonesome apartment.

"I agree, Hokage-sama, and I would be more than glad to have Naruto put under my charge back at base." The copycat ninja already felt more at ease. He knew that the old man's conscious would not allow him to refuse.

After a moment of silence the Hokage nodded. "It seems that this is the best hope young Naruto has for a happy future. I will send someone to bring his belongings to the base." The once retired Hokage felt his guilt recede just a little. "I need to come and speak to Naruto himself, as I fear that he will not trust you otherwise. While the ANBU have watched Naruto, he has not known. To him you are strangers and he has been lured into traps before." The Hokage pushed against the arms of his chair, not having to instruct his two ANBU to follow as he exited his office.

* * *

Haruno Akiko was the ANBU resident medic, a gentle healer living side by side with professional killers. Though Akiko was not a warrior at heart, she was still respected by the majority of those whose well being was her responsibility. Her skills may not have been combat based, but they were still undeniable. The Haruno kunoichi ranked as one of the best medics that Konoha had to offer.

Bright green eyes looked out from under pink bangs as she took a moment check that her current patient was completely healed. The pink-haired medic was rather fond of the small blond boy and she couldn't help but feel a motherly concern for him. She had no children of her own, but she had a niece who was the boy's age. Like all the adults in the village she knew what the boy contained within him, yet still she could not fathom the hatred that was aimed at the boy. Admittedly she had never even spoken to the boy, but she had spied on him a few times and at worst he had seemed pitiable. Akiko placed glowing hands on the boy's forehead. "He will wake up in a few minutes." She glanced at the others in the small medical examination room.

The Hokage turned to the two ANBU beside him. "Yamato, Kakashi, please stand back for now." He moved closer to the medic and the still unconscious child.

Akiko watched as a pair of eyes flicked open for a fraction of a second, then a moment later the eyes opened again. The eyes in question became wide in an instant.

"Please don't hurt me." Naruto tried to press himself into the wall. Slightly unfocused deep blue eyes shifted rapidly about the room. His eyes were still focusing and the people still looked like dark lines, but he instinctively assumed that anyone was a threat; however, the young boy's eyes began to focus and the features of the closest person became clear. The boy saw a familiar wrinkled visage. He allowed his tense muscles to relax, knowing that he had a brief respite from his persecution while the old man was around.

The saddened Hokage put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's okay Naruto you're perfectly safe, no one here will hurt you." He gestured to the room in general. "You're in the ANBU headquarters."

Naruto avoided looking at the others in the room. He had learned that it was better not to look at people, who seldom directed anything but hatred towards him. The boy took the time to look around the room. "What's ANBU Ojisan?"

The Sandaime gave a warm smile when he heard his nickname, the boy not even knowing he was the Hokage. "ANBU are the elite ninja of the village." He didn't know how else to explain them to a child.

Naruto just accepted what he was told. "Can I go home now?" He could never allow himself to relax, but being in his small apartment was the closest he ever got.

The old man perched himself on the edge of the bed. "I'm afraid you can't go back to the apartment Naruto. You will be moving in here."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise and fear. "Please don't make me Ojisan." He glanced at the others. "They'll hurt me."

Akiko's eyes welled up and she slowly approached the boy, noticing how he began to tense. "Naruto-kun……"

The old man turned to the pink-haired woman. "No one here will hurt you, Naruto. In fact Akiko is the one that has been making you better after you get hurt."

Naruto turned slowly to the woman, his face full of confusion, then back to the old man. "Why would someone want to make me better?"

The old man put on a fake smile, and the boy was too young to notice the sadness in his eyes. "Akiko here is a medic and it's her job to make people better."

Naruto took a moment to assimilate the information as he turned to the woman and finally looked at her face, noticing an unusual lack of revulsion. "I guess you don't know who I am….." He lowered his head. "You wouldn't help me if you knew what I was."

The Hokage's breath caught. "Naruto, what do you mean?" His mind reeled at the thought that someone had told the boy what he contained.

Naruto tucked his knees under his chin. "I'm a demon…" There was more than one sharp intake of breath. "…..that's what they all tell me."

As sad as it was the old man was, he was also glad the boy didn't know the entire truth; it was bad enough people had bent his law so badly.

Akiko could take it no more and moved to the boy's side, reaching out to him.

Naruto had begun to move away, but arms enveloped him and he instantly froze. He wanted to run away, but for some reason he could not bring himself to move and his whole body began to relax in the woman's embrace. He had no idea what was happening to him, or why the pink-haired lady was doing such a thing. He did not understand why, but for some reason he didn't feel in danger. Instinctively the blond boy's arms wrapped around the woman's waist and he simply enjoyed whatever it was that was happening to him.

Akiko was relieved that the boy responded as well as he did; it was a good sign. As she stayed like that for a while, she realised that she felt a lot better for the embrace. She wasn't really sure who was giving who comfort. Eventually; however, she began pull away. "Why don't I show you around, Naruto-kun?" The pink-haired medic continued to pull away, but before she was free from the embrace the boy began to hold on tighter. Naruto was apparently unwilling to give up the rare comfort he had found. Akiko stopped pulling away and scooped the young boy up, balancing him on her hip. The top half of her body leant to the side to compensate for the weight, her right arm wrapped around his waist.

Sarutobi was heartened by how at ease the boy suddenly became. Perhaps it was not too late to undo the damage that had been done. "Are you okay if I leave you with Akiko, Naruto?"

The young boy in question turned his head to the old man and after a moment gave a small nod, apparently he had temporarily lost the use of his voice.

"I'll come and see you again tonight to see how you're getting along." The old man gave another wizened smile before he turned and left the group behind him. He still had work to be getting on with.

Akiko turned with her impromptu passenger to Yamato and Kakashi, who had both taken off their ANBU masks. She gestured first to the silver-haired man. "That is Kakashi….." She gestured to the second figure. "…and that's Yamato."

Kakashi thought it would be okay for him to finally break his silence. "Yo Naruto, welcome to HQ. If there is anything that you want, just ask me, Yamato or Akiko."

Naruto could not hide his surprise, that there was someone else being nice to him. "T-Thank you Kakashi-san."

Kakashi let out a faint chuckle. "No need to be so formal kid. Kakashi is fine."

Yamato did not smile, but managed to appear amiable. "You can call me Yamato. Welcome to ANBU."

Akiko saw that Naruto seemed to take his time deciding if he could trust the two men, but saw Akiko's encouraging nod and seemed to make his verdict. Despite the boy's general mistrust, he seemed to trust the medic as a matter of instinct. At least after his first hug. "Come on Naruto-kun. Let's go see your room."

The small group moved out of the examining room and out into a medium sized corridor, with doors every few yards. After only a few steps the group stopped and Kakashi pushed on the door handle, which swung open. "This will be your room. Mine is just to the right and Akiko's to the left."

Naruto was carried into the room, looking around curiously. The room had an en suite shower and toilet, small but fully functional. There was plenty of shelving, and a single bed that looked as if it folded into the wall. Naruto didn't care about the size. He would get to be near the people he hoped were going to be his new friends.

Kakashi felt the need to fill the silence that had fallen. "The rooms are small, but we don't spend much time in them except when we sleep. Let's show you the common room."

Akiko carried her new young friend down to the end of the corridor, where they entered another room. The room was the largest on that floor, all the residential floors had a room such as this, and was where the ANBU therein could relax. At the other side of the room was a staircase that went up and another that went down, more than one common room were immediately connected.

Naruto saw that there were others in the room and he instinctively buried his head in the pink-haired woman's shoulder.

Akiko gave a heavy sigh as she gestured at the ANBU in the room to come round. "It's okay Naruto-kun. No one here will hurt you either." The medic turned to the group. "Naruto-kun is going to be staying with us."

Naruto looked up gingerly and saw that there were no hateful looks sent his way, only surprise. He still did not really understand what ANBU were, but he thought this place was magical. "H-Hello…."

Akiko gave the boy an encouraging squeeze. "Naruto-kun…" She gestured to the first of three women in front of them. The first woman was shorter than the others, with dark brown hair in a pony tail, and her dark brown eyes watched him curiously. "…this is Nara Miya."

The Nara woman gave the boy a friendly smile. "Nice to meet you Naruto-kun." All three women had at some point been involved in one of the boy's rescues.

Akiko noticed that Naruto did not seem overly nervous, but he didn't saying anything else. "This….." She gestured to the second woman, her hair was a medium brown and fell halfway down her back, whose most noticeable feature were her pale eyes. "…is Hyuuga Kuri."

The Hyuuga woman gave a slight bow. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Naruto-san." She did not smile for the boy, but she never did for anyone else.

The third female had pulled her dark purple hair so that it sat on her head, her height was between that of the others, and her expression was neutral. The woman decided to introduce herself. "Mitarashi Anko." The young kunoichi was rather intimidating to the child.

Akiko almost glared at the snake-wielding ANBU, knowing that Anko could be friendlier if she tried. "Anko…" The medic glanced at the boy on her hip, beginning to feel the strain. "…..why don't you and Naruto get to know each other?" She gently picked up the blond boy, who was too surprised to protest, and pushed him towards Anko.

Anko only grabbed the boy out of reflex, feeling the boy stiffen in fright, and didn't know what to do with him.

Naruto thought he had been betrayed once more, until he realised that the woman was doing nothing. She was like a statue.

Akiko felt a twinge of guilt at using the boy like this; however, Anko had trouble connecting with people and she hoped the boy could help. She thought that the Snake Sannin's former student might relate to the blond, since they had something in common.

Anko felt the boy finally shift in her grip, apparently he had become uncomfortable, and he reached out to give himself something to push against. Anko was surprised as the touch seemed to flood her with warmth. Her eyes widened as she looked down at the boy, who seemed understandably pensive.

Everyone in the room was surprised when the purple-haired woman suddenly pulled the boy into a tight hug and gave a warm smile. "So, Naruto-kun, you are going to be staying with us. That's good because we can make sure you stay safe."

The others in the room stared at Anko like she had grown a second head. No one had expected such a reaction from the usually unsociable kunoichi. Not one of them had ever seen the woman give a real smile, and it changed her whole demeanour.

Naruto had felt warm for a moment before the feeling faded, but it failed to vanish entirely. Something aside from instinct was telling the boy he could trust her. Had he known the words he would have described the feeling as similar to deja vu.

The snake-wielding ANBU did not release her grip as she turned to those who had arrived with the boy. "Have you shown Naruto-kun the training grounds yet?"

It took a moment for the question to register with Akiko. "Umm…no. We were going there after here."

Anko nodded to herself. "Come on then Naruto-kun." She began to head to the stair case.

Akiko quickly followed after them. It was not that she did not trust Anko, but at the moment she did not want the boy out of her sight. The other two kunoichi followed, simply curious.

Kakashi did not move straight away and he spoke without turning his head. "Yamato…did I miss something?"

Yamato took a moment to consider. "If you did, I'm afraid I missed it too."

The copycat ninja nodded slowly and - almost as an afterthought - headed to the stairs, soon followed by the other ANBU.

* * *

Anko was still carrying her new little friend and she was chatting quite happily, telling Naruto about everything they passed.

Naruto had seen the training ground, canteen, armoury and several other common rooms. As awed as he was, nothing he saw compared to the people who walked with him. Anko had managed to get Kuri and Miya in on the conversations, and now everyone spoke to the boy easily. He found it was all becoming too much and could no longer hold in the tears that had been threatening to fall for some time.

Anko stopped mid-step as they moved back through their common room. Akiko rushed closer. She thought everything had been going well and in actuality Akiko had been expecting a much more awkward transition.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun? I thought you were glad to be here." Akiko's face showed her worry and the blond boy instantly felt bad.

"I am happy Akiko-chan." He struggled to find the words for what he was trying to say and simply cried once more into Anko's shoulder. The woman holding him rubbed his back soothingly.

Akiko decided that the boy had had enough and she formed seals. "Nemuri Neiri no Jutsu!" (Forced Sleep technique). The crying figure fell silent.

Kakashi gave a heavy sigh. "I think Naruto was trying to say that he isn't used to being this happy. He didn't know how to deal with it."

Akiko stroked the boy's hair. "He'll get used to it. We'll make sure of that."

The rest of the group didn't voice their agreement, but it was clear they would do their best for the boy. He had already suffered more than his fair share of unhappiness.

* * *

Naruto sat happily on his favourite medic's lap and the two of them sat with a small scroll in front of them.

Akiko moved to pick up the scroll. "Okay Naruto-kun, I think that is enough for today."

Naruto's smile receded a little. "Can't we do a bit more?"

The medic couldn't help but smile, as Naruto seemed to like his lessons. She thought that the boy just liked the attention that he got from his small collection of self appointed teachers. "I think that is enough, Naruto-kun. You need time to let everything sink in. If we continue you'll probably begin to forget some of the words you learnt today."

Naruto did not look appeased and pouted just a little, but he rarely complained outright.

Akiko gently put her hands under the boy's arms, lifting him so that he stood next to her as she herself stood. "How about you come and keep me company while I finish off some paperwork?"

Naruto instantly brightened, confirming the woman's suspicions. He was an easy child to please, as all he seemed to want was companionship. "M'kay Akiko-chan." He held out his hand ready and it was taken, as the two headed out the room.

* * *

Three figures sat at around the large table in the briefing room. The expressions of those around the table showed that the current topic was as serious as the atmosphere suggested.

The two sitting with the captain knew he was frowning. "I think the risk is too great."

Anko was grateful she had been invited to this meeting. Kakashi and Akiko tended to take charge of the boy, but it was known that Anko cared greatly for him. "I agree."

Akiko saw that they were all thinking the same thing. Naruto had shown no interest in leaving the ANBU grounds and no one had suggested he needed to. "Then we are agreed. Naruto-kun will not attend the academy until the final two years." They might not have wanted Naruto trained as a ninja at all, but they all knew that the boy had to learn to defend himself.

Kakashi placed his elbows on the conference table. "We have already been working hard on Naruto's basic education. What he lacks in academic ability, he makes up for with enthusiasm. I would think that the next logical step would be for us to begin training him as a shinobi."

"I think Naruto-kun is perfect for learning my fighting style." Anko surprised the others.

Kakashi's one visible eye showed he had not expected such an announcement. "You want to teach him the Dansu no Hebi?" (Dance of the snake)

Akiko understood though. "Naruto-kun has already shown unusually progressed agility, strength and stamina." They may not have trained him yet, but that did not mean they had not played games with him.

Kakashi gave the impression of smiling. "I know the others will want to help."

The group did not realise how much affect the outcome of the meeting would have on a certain blond boy's future.

* * *

Akiko sat with her student once more. The medic-come-teacher was explaining to him just what chakra was again. It was difficult because the blond boy was young, but he was more than willing to learn. Since the medic had the most free time, the onus fell on her to teach the boy the basics of ninjutsu and chakra control.

There was a puff of smoke and a sickly looking clone appeared beside the original.

Akiko sighed. "I don't know what's wrong. Your control is not bad enough to make something like this happen." She turned to the door as a silver-haired ANBU walked in. Naruto tried not to look defeated, but he did not want to let his friends down. "Sorry Akiko-chan."

Akiko's frown softened. "Don't be sorry Naruto-kun. As your teacher I'm equally responsible. If we both keep trying I am sure you can master the Bunshin no jutsu."

The copycat ninja held his chin in his hand for a moment. "My sensei once told me that he found it almost impossible to create a simple Bunshin, because his chakra output was too high. The result was similar to Naruto's execution of the technique." He saw that he had earned the attention of the medic and her student. "Naruto can you copy this seal?" The copycat showed the boy a seal that look like a cross. He had to carefully explain, as simply as he could, how to manipulate his chakra appropriately.

"Now make the seal while focusing chakra as I explained. This technique is called the Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Kakashi watched Naruto form the seal and could feel the boy trying to manipulate large amounts of chakra.

Kakashi gave the pink-haired kunoichi a meaningful look. The captain wondered if perhaps the problem was that Naruto felt under too much pressure. "Come on Akiko. I am sure Naruto will be alright while we get some lunch."

Akiko had understood the look. "We'll be back in a while, Naruto-kun, and we'll be in the canteen if you need us.

Naruto nodded absently as the two left, his mind was impressively focused for a child his age. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke.

* * *

In the canteen Akiko sat with the silver-haired Jounin. "Why did you try and teach Naruto-kun a Jounin level technique Kakashi?" She sipped a cup of coffee while the man opposite drank a mixed fruit juice.

Kakashi shrugged. "I can sense something about him…." He sounded unsure of himself; a rarity. "……potential."

Akiko knew better than to discard the man's words lightly. "But still….even someone like Itachi would have been unable to perform that jutsu so young. Do you really think he can hope to learn it?"

Kakashi was not going to pretend he was certain. "There is only one way to know that. Wait and see."

* * *

The Library was the ANBU's archive of techniques, to which each ANBU had contributed during their term of service. There were thousands of techniques recorded in the building specifically for the purpose. The only kind of jutsu that were specifically excluded were clan jutsu. Even forbidden jutsu were included in the repository of knowledge, since ANBU were trusted enough to have access to them. The only reason that there was less concern over the Library than the original forbidden scrolls was that the Library was incredibly secure. Access to the Library was tightly controlled and even new ANBU had to wait six months to gain access. It said a lot about the old man's guilty conscious that he had given a mere child access to the intellectual gold mine.

Yamato was currently giving Naruto a tour of the building, so that in future he could make his own way around the place. He had already given the boy a serious talk about the responsibility placed on him by the Hokage. The boy had remained respectfully serious throughout. He assumed that Kakashi had given the boy a similar talk, but the copycat had been put on a mission hurriedly. Kakashi's absence was why Yamato found himself giving the tour, since even Akiko was not allowed in the building and Anko was on a mission too.

Naruto seemed to reverberate with energy as they finished the tour by actually removing a scroll from one of the shelves. Naruto had appeared enthusiastic about learning before; however, it was a mere shadow of the eagerness he was currently displaying. The dark-haired ANBU thought it probably had to something to do with the boy wanting to emulate the person he looked up to the most, the absent copycat.

The experienced ANBU sat down and put the young boy on his knee, the scroll in front of them. There were many words that the boy needed help with, since they scrolls were written with already experience shinobi in mind. Naruto had learned by now not to be embarrassed about asking for help, knowing that ignorance was only shameful if it you did not try to overcome it.

Naruto was currently reading a section about chakra control. "Yamato, what's tree walking?" The scroll mentioned an advanced form, including kunai and large stones.

The corner of Yamato's mouth turned up. He would put Naruto's enthusiasm to the test. "I'll show you later."

* * *

Anko stood opposite her young friend. She found it hard to look into his large blue eyes and keep her resolve. "Naruto-kun. I know we are friends, but this training is going to be hard. I cannot afford to be gentle with you. If you are not prepared then it is best that we do not even start."

"Anko-chan……" The boy smiled at the snake-wielding woman, pleased that she was concerned for his well being, before his face became more serious. "……I am used to pain."

Even Anko winced at that remark. "Then let us begin!"

As Anko harshly trained she had to think about something the old man Hokage had told her once, but in this case she was being more brutal - than cruel - to be kind.

* * *

Considering that Akiko was not a combat ninja, she exuded violent intention strongly. The medic looked like she was ready to wrap one of the other woman's own snakes around her neck and choke her with it.

Anko was actually somewhat scared, having never seen this side of the medic.

Naruto was young, but did not miss the tension. "Akiko-chan, it's okay. Anko-chan warned me that she would not be gentle and gave me the option to quit. It was my decision." Naruto surprised the two women with his adult tone of voice.

Akiko continued to glare at Anko for a moment, but she appeared to relax. The medic knew what Anko was doing, giving the boy the physical conditioning that neither she nor Kakashi could bring themselves to. "Fine." That did not mean she had to like it.

"See you later Naruto-kun." Anko gave Naruto a half smile before she rapidly departed from the room. When she was halfway along the corridor she finally allowed herself the shudder she had been suppressing.

* * *

Kakashi watched Naruto as he slid down the tree he was attempting to walk up. Naruto's chakra control was undeniably terrible.

The silver-haired ninja turned to the Hyuuga woman beside him. "What do you think Kuri-san?" Hyuuga were known for their excellent chakra control.

The light brown-haired Hyuuga shook her head. "The only way to improve his control is through control exercises. There is no shortcut."

Yamato showed his tendency to think laterally. "_Strictly _speaking there is no shortcut. Naruto needs to put a significant amount of hours into training on chakra control…." The helmeted ANBU paused. "…..but why not put in some of those hours at the same time?"

The Hyuuga caught on quickly. "You mean shadow clones? Use the collective memory of them to practice. If Naruto-kun has the chakra to maintain enough clones he could progress exponentially faster." She gave a rare small smile. "It would also help increase his already high stamina and chakra reserves."

Kakashi decided to waste no time. "Hey Naruto, come over here would you?"

The group watched as the blond boy stopped charging at the tree, before he immediately headed towards the ANBU.

Kakashi crouched down slightly, so that he could look the boy in the face. "Naruto do you think you could make your shadow clones last for some time?"

Naruto looked uncertain. "I have not tried, Kakashi-sensei."

"Well produce as many as you can and let's see. We have an idea to help your training." Kakashi stood up straight once more.

Naruto quickly formed a cross shaped seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke.

Kuri's eyebrows rose slightly. "That is two more than he could make last time."

Kakashi nodded once. "Naruto, you and the clones go back to the exercise."

Naruto nodded and twenty blonds ran back to the row of trees.

They trained uninterrupted for just over an hour.

Yamato shook his head in disbelief. "Not only is he still going at it, he's still managing to sustain that many clones."

The masked captain did not know why he was still surprised. "I did not expect him to be able to keep going this long." He cleared his throat. "Naruto, that's enough for now."

The blond boy staggered a little as he approached the adults, panting heavily. "Yes…Kakashi-sensei?"

The copycat had to admire the boy's drive. "You can dismiss your clones, but you should brace yourself."

Naruto nodded and formed a ram seal. "Kai!" He abruptly slumped, as his head spun from the sudden mental impact of absorbing the clones' memories. Kakashi passed him a nutrient bar. Naruto had proved to have a large appetite during his time at the base.

After a few minutes had passed, Naruto was already standing straighter. The boy not only had incredible stamina for his age, but recovered quickly from exertion.

Kakashi saw that the boy was still a little tired, but as usual the boy did not complain. "Right. I'd like you to try that just once more. No clones this time."

Naruto obediently headed to the tree, picking up his pace as he got closer. The fox-boy was surprised when the first foot he placed on the tree remained firmly fixed. His next steps proved the same as the first and he walked up the length of the tree with little difficulty. The overjoyed blond boy charged chakra into his feet and pushed hard against the trunk, shooting back while flipping over. He turned and ran back to his teachers. "Did you see that Kakashi-sensei?! Did you?!"

The three adults smiled at the boy's enthusiasm, each of them feeling a small swell of pride in their shared student.

Kakashi put his hand on the young blond's shoulder. "You did really well kid. I think it's safe to say we will be using clones in all your training. You can even use them to study in the Library, as long as you split them up between floors. The mental exhaustion will become more pronounced, but as long as you have a rest and something to eat you'll be just fine."

Yamato gave the boy's shoulder a squeeze. "I have to go now Naruto, but keep up the good work." He quickly made his way from the training ground, already running late for a debriefing with the Hokage.

Kuri gave a slight bow. "You are already well on your way to becoming strong, Naruto-kun." She knelt down in front of the child. "You are making us all very proud." She saw the boy give a rare blush, and she could not help but laugh lightly. "I'm afraid I have to go as well, as I have some clan business to attend to tonight." With her usual grace the pale-eyed woman stood straight, giving the boy one last look before she too headed elsewhere.

Kakashi ruffled the boy's hair. "Come on let's get some dinner. Akiko is due to meet us in the canteen soon and Chef has prepared something special. You ever tried Ramen?"

The blond shook his head. He had tried a variety of delicious foods since he had learned he was allowed as much as he could eat, but he had never even heard of ramen.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Five Years Later. Naruto is Ten)

Naruto sat cross-legged on the small floor of his room, his hands resting on his knees, as he breathed deeply and steadily. It looked like he could have been sleeping, but in fact he was meditating in the manner Akiko had taught him. It was impossible to tell how long he had been there, or how long he would remain that way. Silence reigned.

The cultivated silence in the room was broken when a figure opened the door. Kakashi entered the room without knocking, as usual. "Naruto, have you been training again? It's your birthday. Take the day off for once." His tone conveyed annoyance, but his one showing eye was crinkled in a smile.

The blond boy gave a foxy grin as he opened his eyes. "I honestly didn't mean to this time Kakashi-sensei. I went for a walk to stretch my legs and..." He scratched the back of his head bashfully. "….well you know."

The Jounin indeed did know. He was no longer part of ANBU, but still visited the boy almost daily when he was not on a mission. The copycat also visited Akiko, who still worked at the base. He suspected she remained for the boy's sake, having become even more maternal towards the fox-boy. The only original ANBU on Naruto's floor was Yamato, since most ANBU only served three or four years. The subsequent ANBU had befriended Naruto, but not to the same degree as the original five.

"Come on kid." The Jounin waited patiently for Naruto and led the boy from the room. Naruto had no idea where they were going. He recognised their destination as they passed through the common room and turned left at the bottom of the stairs.

Naruto walked into the canteen with the silver-haired Jounin; ex-ANBU being welcomed back to the base as long as they left honourably. He did not think anything unusual about being brought here, as he and Kakashi often ate together.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!" The shout took Naruto completely by surprise. The boy had enhanced senses at his disposal, but only when he activated them consciously.

Naruto was shocked when the lights came on and all of his ANBU friends shouted out. ANBU had a reputation of being emotionless killing machines, but there was a big difference between an ANBU on duty and an ANBU off duty.

Anko, Akiko, Miya and Yamato were all in attendance. Naruto could not help but laugh at the group of Jounin and ANBU wearing party hats. Kuri looked decidedly uncomfortable and Naruto guessed that Anko had forced the Hyuuga into the hat.

Kakashi was tempted to let out a sigh of relief. It had not been easy arranging a surprise party for the observant child. "Happy Birthday kid."

There would have been many surprised by the attendance of one old man wearing a white set of robes. The Hokage didn't wear a regular party hat, but instead he had put a henge on his own ceremonial head piece so that it looked like a giant party hat. The wizened old man pretended nothing was out of the ordinary, making the hat even more comical.

Chef had made a huge chocolate cake and everyone had to help themselves before the guest of honour. Naruto would most likely have been able to eat almost the entire thing himself. It was not long before presents were brought out.

Kuri had bought Naruto a bonsai tree. "Caring for bonsai is a pastime introduced to many Hyuuga children. It is supposed to impart patience."

Naruto embarrassed the chestnut-haired woman. "Thanks Kuri-chan." He gave her a tight hug.

Next Miya gave him a Shogi set, a game popular with her clan. "I plan to make you into a worthy adversary, Naruto-kun."

"I promise to do my best, Miya-chan." Naruto hugged the Nara, who had no qualms about returning the gesture.

Yamato had bought him a pair of Kamas (Like small hand held scythes/sickles) which were obviously expensive. "I know you still have not discovered all the weapons you are comfortable with. Even if they do not suit you, they should look nice on the wall." He gave an honest smile. Weapons were a tricky present to buy for fellow shinobi.

"Thank you Yamato." The birthday boy hugged the helmeted ANBU, but it was briefer than with the kunoichi.

Anko was almost twitching in anticipation as she waited for her turn to bestow a gift upon Naruto. However, when he approached she seemed to forget the present as she pulled the boy into a strong embrace. "You're growing so fast, Naruto-kun." She held onto the boy's shoulders, holding him now at arms length. "You're already on your way to becoming a fine young man."

Naruto could not help but blush faintly. "Thanks Anko-chan."

Anko liked to tease the boy sometimes. He was so cute when he got embarrassed. The Jounin pulled out her gift from under her long coat. "It's a katana designed to complement our taijutsu style. I want to start teaching you some kenjutsu."

Naruto could not yet see the blade of the sheathed sword, but he would be grateful regardless of the craftsmanship. "Thank you Anko-chan." His eyes became a little moist. Anko had put so much time and effort into his training. He was glad to know that the purple-haired kunoichi was not becoming bored of it.

The old man was next. "These should prove useful to you, Naruto." The old man pulled out two rather chunky bracelets, one of which he passed to the boy. "Put that on your wrist and put a good amount of Chaka into it."

Naruto took the proffered bracelet and looked at the accessory curiously. The bracelet looked to be simple hardened steel, except for a half-sphere protuberance that had curved lines separating it into sections. After slipping the bracelet on, the young boy began to let chakra flow into the device and a small blue dot of chakra appeared at the apex of the half-sphere. The light expanded along the thin lines and a fraction of second later the metal sections seemed to fold away. A roll of silvery wire was revealed, which was also glowing with chakra. The roll began to unwind and soon spoke-like protuberances unwound, sticking out equidistantly. Naruto had no idea what was coming, while for a moment nothing seemed to happen and he realised that he needed to use more chakra. As soon as the necessary chakra was fed into the device a feint blue, shimmering disk appeared.

The old man chuckled at the boy's amazed expression. "That's a chakra shield. They are not widely used because of the large amount of chakra they require, but you should not find that much of an issue."

Naruto nodded absently. "I can feel it absorbing my chakra. I think I could only keep it going for about twenty minutes or so." The birthday boy stopped the flow of chakra and the device began to wind itself back in. "Thanks Ojisan."

"Don't forget this one. It's not as impressive, but potentially useful." The Hokage handed the boy the second bracelet.

Naruto didn't have to ask how to work it, as it looked very similar to the other device. He put on the accessory and began to feed chakra into it. The half-sphere on the top of the bracelet began to glow brightly a faint yellow. "A torch." Naruto smiled brightly at all those attending. He had enjoyed every birthday since he had move into the base, but this was the best yet.

Kakashi pulled out a package from nowhere when it was his turn. "Your old one is getting a little small." Naruto opened the pack to find an ANBU-like outfit and a new mask. In the same manner as Kakashi's mask, the one he wore hid his face while allowing him to see clearly. Though it was similar to what he was already wearing, the outfit was more like the actual ANBU and came with a light jacket. The boy admired Kakashi in almost every way, except perverseness and punctuality. Thanks Kakashi-sensei."

From the rest of those attending Naruto received several scrolls of techniques not yet added to the Library. It was an unofficial competition as to who could teach Naruto the most. It was also a competition between them to show the blond something he couldn't learn, with the exclusion of clan techniques and bloodlines.

Akiko intentionally waited last to give her gift to Naruto. When the blond boy inevitably approached she pulled out a small envelope. She held the item out with a slightly shaking hand, surprising the boy.

Naruto watched Akiko's anxious face with concern, even as he opened the envelope and caught a set of keys that slid out. There were two keys on the key ring, both clearly for cylinder-style locks. There was no clue as to what they keys might unlock. The blue-eyed boy could only give his favourite medic a confused look.

"I'm moving out of the base Naruto-kun and I would really like for you to come with me. That's a second set of keys to my new apartment, but even if you choose to stay here, you will be welcome anytime." The pink-haired woman tried to keep the nervousness from her face. Akiko didn't want Naruto to know how disappointed she would be if he turned her offer down. The medic never adopted him, but she felt very maternal towards him.

Naruto was warmed to the bottom of his heart by Akiko's offer. "Akiko-chan….I'm honoured….thank you." Naruto struggled to deal with the overwhelming gratitude he felt.

Naruto had little to offer in return, but nonetheless he picked up a piece of wrapping paper. He sliced the paper into a square with wind imbued chakra blades. Next he formed a short set of seals. "Origami no Jutsu!" The piece of paper slowly began to fold and soon formed into a paper rose, its petals closed. He handed this to his housemate and mother figure. "I humbly accept Akiko-chan."

In his emotional state, though he noticed the smiles of all those around him, he did not notice the everso slight hint of sadness on a certain individual's face.

A beaming Akiko took the flower in surprise. "Another technique. Where did you learn this one?"

Naruto looked sheepish. "It's my own creation, designed to help my chakra control. Though it is not as bad as it used to be, there is always room to improve. My goal was to help improve my medical jutsu." He pointed to the paper flower. "Apply chakra to the stem, Akiko-chan."

The medic did as her new housemate bid her, having no idea what to expect. The mild mannered woman watched in wonder as the multicoloured flower began to bloom. "Naruto this is amazing. How does it work?" She was genuinely curious. Sometimes Naruto surprised even her with his talents.

Naruto gave a grin. "Well I don't have an affinity for lightning, but I still have enough talent to statically charge the petals to such a point that a small amount of chakra will increase the charge. The extra charge makes the petals repel each other and causes it to bloom." He tried not to look too pleased with himself, but despite its complete lack of use on a battlefield it was rather unique.

There were several impressed mutterings around the room. The ANBU mascot had surprised them once more.

The party continued in earnest as everyone drank and ate, talking amongst themselves. Anko spiked the punch and things got a little too weird for Naruto. He snuck out after letting an inebriated Akiko know he was going.

* * *

Naruto sat on the very high roof of the ANBU building in the light rain and smiled. He looked out at the village and his smile receded a little. He had not socialised outside the walls of the base since he had moved in. He still had bad memories about his time 'out there', of his life before he had found security and people who cared for him.

Naruto didn't just feel like he was safe here, he felt accept and that he belonged. He knew that there was no way to repay those that had taken him in for their kindness. What he failed to realise was that he had helped them in return. The happy child had allowed them to keep a healthy perspective of life, otherwise tainted by service in ANBU.

The blond boy was nervous, because he knew that soon he would be in the village as an entity rather than just geographically. He knew that he would be going into the academy for the final two years, two years at the academy generally being mandatory to become a Genin. Exceptions could be made, under extenuating circumstances, but everyone agreed it was for the best. It would do Naruto no favours to be even more singled out.

Naruto found himself once again wondering what he wanted to do with his future. Obviously he could aim to advance until he became ANBU - he was already part of it in spirit - but he got the feeling from his friends here that they didn't want him to be an ANBU. After all the time he had spent here, and intense training he had gone through, he had retained his innocence and child-like enthusiasm. No one wanted to see that stripped away too early, least of all those who had grown attached to him.

Naruto stared at the grey sky, but he didn't need it to be clear to find it pleasing. The sight of the seemingly never ending horizon always inspired him. Naruto relaxed his body, allowing himself a light meditation. He slowed his heart and took slow, deep breaths. When he had decisions to make, this state allowed him to see things more clearly. In the end, he knew that for him, just like everyone else, long term plans were never assured.

Naruto did not mind that some time later he had still made no decision as to what he wanted to do with his life. He sat back up with a content feeling, deciding that he should go take charge of the adults at the party.

The agile boy slid down the wall using chakra and swung through the window and into the canteen. Naruto chuckled to himself as many of the ninja were weaving about, some not even aware they were drunk.

Anko had fallen afoul of her own practical joke and looked to be in a worse state than most. Naruto walked over and guided the Jounin to a chair, where she proceeded to fall asleep.

Naruto found Akiko next and his hands began to glow green. "Can I have a hug Akiko-chan?"

The pink-haired medic turned away from the person she had been jabbering to. "M'kay." She wrapped her arms around Naruto, putting more than a little of her weight on the boy.

Naruto was not affected in the least by the pressure, as to him Akiko weighed almost nothing. After a quick hug he raised his hands to the woman's head.

Akiko closed her eyes at the pleasant warm sensation that ran through her head. As the seconds past her face slowly became more controlled. It was not long before her green eyes opened. "Oh…." She blushed slightly. "…well we should probably sort the rest out." She formed an unusually malicious smile. "Except Anko. She deserves a hangover for this."

Naruto did not protest, knowing he would simply visit Anko in the morning to cure her ailments. "Sure thing Akiko-chan……."

* * *

Naruto sat on the new bed in his new room, which - like his old bed - folded into the wall to save space. The room was the size of his old room at the base, his few belongings tidily organised. Naruto was not fond of clutter or pointless trinkets. The blond's scrolls had their own shelf, weapons were hung on the wall and his clothing was stored in a chest. His small bonsai sat on a tiny shelf beside his bed, which was devoted soley to the task of holding it.

"Naruto-kun." He heard his name called by a gentle voice.

Naruto took one last satisfied look at his room and headed toward the door, closing it with a quiet click as he exited. He went to the living room where a certain pink-haired medic was waiting for him.

Akiko was just putting the last of her things out in the main room. A picture of her niece sat on the mantle and Naruto noticed that Sakura now looked more like the picture he had seen of Akiko's sister. The Haruno females all bore certain similarities. His favourite Haruno turned to face him with a slightly tired expression. "Well that's everything." She took a deep satisfied breath. "Well it's a bit late now, so as a thank you for helping out with your clones I'm taking you out for dinner. There is a small place nearby called Ichiraku that Yamato recommended. He was sure you'd like it."

Naruto's face instantly brightened, because if there was one thing he liked more than learning jutsu it was ramen. The fox-boy consumed vast quantities of the noodle based dish, to the point that Akiko was giving him dietary supplements so he didn't stunt his own growth with the lack of a varied diet. Not surprisingly Akiko monitored Naruto's health intently, which was why she had discovered his almost super-human metabolism. The amount of food he required was largely responsible for his incredible stamina. "Thanks Akiko-chan!"

Akiko shook her head gently in amusement. At times the masked boy could be entirely predictable. At others, Naruto was an enigma to her; very strong for his age, tough as old boots and surprisingly intelligent. She did know what mattered though. No one treated her better than Naruto. "Come on then."

As the medic headed out the room she checked her purse, and hoped she had enough money for the inevitable feast. Naruto wasn't famous for his appetite. He was infamous for it.

The two of them left the apartment at a casual pace, happy just to be in each others company. As they walked, Akiko noticed that Naruto's whole attitude changed. Naruto became reserved and alert, though he didn't voice any concern, but the medic was not really surprised. Naruto had long ago begun to associate ANBU HQ with being safe. It wasn't a huge surprise that he was uncomfortable outside the base. She just hoped he would adjust.

Naruto stopped in his tracks as a rich aroma reached his nose, one that he recognised immediately. His stomach began to rumble loud enough that his companion gave him an amused glance.

The pair saw a stand bearing the establishment name they were looking for, which looked simple but clean.

Naruto gestured for the woman that accompanied him to precede him, showing his innate good manners and chivalrous nature where Akiko was concerned.

Stepping into the small eating establishment Naruto cautiously sat in front of the counter.

A young woman soon came and stood before the new customers. "Welcome to Ichiraku. What can I get you?"

Naruto was surprised by the girl's smile and genuinely warm welcome. "Akiko-chan?"

The boy instantly went up in the ramen stand girl's opinion, being very polite for his age.

Akiko thought for a moment. "One beef ramen please."

Naruto saw the girl turn to him. "Eight miso ramen, staggered please." There was no point in the latter ones cooling down.

Akiko saw the girl behind the counter frown. "I am afraid he is not being facetious…."

The young woman's frown disappeared for now. "Ayame."

Akiko nodded recognition. "Naruto-kun has special dietary requirements, eating five or six times that of an adult male."

The waitress's eyebrows rose slightly, as even in Konoha such a thing was unusual. The young woman's friendly expression returned. "Eight miso coming up then, Naruto-kun." The brown-eyed girl seemed to have no qualms being familiar with strangers.

Naruto decided that this girl was one of the friendliest people he had ever met. The girl didn't realise that she was bypassing all the boy's usual emotional defences without trying. "Thanks…..um…Ayame-chan."

Ayame had to laugh kindly at the blond's awkwardness. The boy seemed an oddity, with the mask and the unusual metabolism, but he seemed a sweet kid. Before she moved away to relay the order to her father, the man in question came round from the back of the stand.

"Oh new customers. I assume my daughter introduced herself. My name is Teuchi and I'm the owner of Ichiraku." The old man's smile showed where his daughter's had come from.

The pink-haired woman decided she liked this place. "My name is Akiko and this is Naruto-kun."

"Nice to meet you both. Did you order yet?" The old man managed to be friendly and business like at the same time.

"One beef and eight miso, Tousan." Ayame replied for them.

Being older, the man wasn't as surprised by the high number. "I best get cooking then." He chuckled to himself as he wandered off again.

The old man reminded Naruto of the Hokage in some ways, maybe aging really did soften people.

The ramen stand girl left her father to the cooking. She would fetch them when they were ready. "So, are you two new around here?"

Naruto didn't realise, but he was making his first friend since leaving the ANBU base.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto moved rapidly across the rooftops to his new favourite training ground. Anko was due to meet him with his new sword for training. He knew he could body-flicker there, but enjoyed the gentle physical exertion. He also took the opportunity to memorise all the street names as he travelled. He was still learning the geographical layout of the main village.

When Naruto arrived in the dark forested training ground, he landed straight in the centre of a large pond. As soon as his feet touched the water, snakes shot out towards him from the shore. Rather than jump over them however, he ceased the chakra flow to his feet and slipped beneath the water as the snakes passed overhead. Had he jumped, he would still have been visible and an easier - airborne - target. Now he could move quickly, and discretely, underwater and he did just that.

Anko watched in amusement as seven clones launched themselves from the pond. As they drew near, she wondered briefly if any of them were Naruto. The purple-haired Jounin held Naruto's new sword halfway up her chest with her arm pulled back, the blade flat and parallel to the ground. Most observers would have thought she was about to jab the blade forwards. Her left hand was held out to perfect her balance, the partially closed palm faced forward. The kunoichi's legs were bent, with her feet nine-teen inches apart, one slightly back and one slightly forward.

The snake-wielding Jounin knew what he was doing and approved. Naruto was testing the value of what it was she was going to teach him, learning what it could do, rather than simply accepting it blindly. She gave a small smirk as she loosened the muscles in her sword arm and prepared to show Naruto just what it was she was going to teach him.

Anko suddenly began to drop down as if her legs had crumpled. The sword in her loose grip was spun from pointing forward to pointing back, held against her arm with the blade facing outward. She made as if to elbow the first clone, but the blade was flicked forward and caught the blond shadow clone which puffed into smoke. Anko had to take the fight seriously. She had invested a lot of time and effort into training the blue-eyed boy, and it showed. Naruto's speed was impressive; even she was not sure just how strong and fast Naruto really was. Even if she could measure the blond's capacity, the measure would not be accurate for long.

Naruto watched Anko moving and gave a small smile, impressed as she destroyed clone after clone. He was one of the few people privileged to see the grace with which she was capable of moving, and not subsequently die. For a moment he remained unmoving as he watched his sensei, simply taking pride in his sensei's show of skill. There was no doubt in his mind that the demonstrated style of kenjutsu was worth learning. Naruto knew that possessing a variety of ninja skills was important. Specialisation could lead to stagnancy, which would most likely lead to a _painfully _short shinobi career.

* * *

Naruto walked home from his training, enjoying the sensation of the cool night air as it soothed his healing wounds. He was recovering quickly from his exertion and the numerous lacerations over his body were already almost healed. With every step he was a little less stiff, the bone fractures and small internal bleeds taking a little longer to repair than his external injuries.

The blond boy was nearly home when he sensed someone approaching rapidly from behind. Naruto immediately got into a defensive stance and turned towards the sound of running steps. He was surprised when he recognised the person running towards him, with familiar pink hair around a slightly less familiar face. The boy recognised the girl as Akiko's niece, who looked scared out of her mind.

"Help me!" The girl shouted at him and he looked behind her to see a large dog appear, making a bee-line straight for the girl.

Naruto's analytical skills kicked in. He took into account the animal, the girl, their location and the fact that when he focused his hearing he could faintly hear feminine laughter. Naruto stepped around the girl as she ran past him, blocking the path of the dog. The surprised animal didn't have time to change direction and, in a last ditch effort to avoid a collision, the creature began to visibly tense its leg muscles. Naruto was ready for it. As the dog jumped so did Naruto, and the dogs intelligent eyes showed surprise as Naruto intercepted it. Naruto had instinctively calculated the dog's trajectory and reached out with his arms.

Naruto landed, holding the dog firmly but not tightly around the stomach. The dog was bigger than him but he lifted it easily. The dog gave him a rather embarrassed look, trying to keep its dignity rather than struggle.

"Hey! Put her down!" A female voice called out from the roof top.

Naruto gently placed the dog on the ground and gave the animal a brief but friendly stroke on its head. The dog then gave a bark, apparently taking a liking to the boy.

"Oh." The voice was much quieter as the woman became visible. The young woman was much taller than Naruto, seemingly around sixteen or seventeen. Her face bore red, inverted triangles on either cheek and her dark brown hair was pulled back tightly into a pony tale.

Naruto was a little wary of strangers, but couldn't very well ignore her. "Inuzuka-san." He gave a small nod in respect of her clan, on which he had read a small amount in the Library.

Hana had never seen the blond boy about; because of his hair and eye colour she could be certain of that. Judging by his outfit, and how he had caught her companion, she decided he was a ninja. He looked to be no older than her little brother who wasn't even out of the academy. "Who are you?" She forgot her manners.

Naruto simply stared at the girl, not particularly appreciating her rudeness. "Uzumaki Naruto." While he spoke the dog had pushed her head under his hand, which idly stroked the animal. "Why were you chasing Haruno Sakura?"

Hana snorted in apparent irritation. "Little b….. She hit my brother when he said that the Uchiha brat was a teme. He was right, the Uchiha is a jerk." She crossed her arms. "Do you know her or something?"

Naruto shook his head. "I only know of her, she's the relative to a close friend of mine. Look I know you were just trying to scare her and you succeeded, so how about we leave it at that?" He too crossed his arms.

Hana glowered at him, but her dog barked at her a few times. "What?! Fine!" She then turned around and began to walk away, when the Inuzuka girl remembered her manners. The young woman turned around, the dog already racing ahead of her. "Inuzuka Hana." She continued on her way.

Naruto couldn't help but wonder at the girl's personality. To say it was abrasive was an understatement. Realising that the peculiar encounter was over, he decided that it was best he keep going and quickly continued on his way.

* * *

As the blond fox-boy stepped into his home, he could sense that there was someone else there. The skilled young ninja couldn't help but tense slightly as he reached for his new blade. He pulled it from the black leather sheathe that Anko had given him at the end of his training, which had been her own and he regarded somewhat as a good luck charm. Naruto stepped lightly and suppressed his huge quantity of chakra, which took no meagre amount of concentration.

"Naruto we're in here, don't worry." Akiko's voice called out to him from the kitchen, the kunoichi being particularly attuned to his presence. Before Naruto relaxed, he analysed her voice for any sound of distress and, satisfied, put his sword away before continuing to the kitchen.

"Who's he?" A curious voice asked. The voice belonged to the young girl with pink hair he had seen only minutes earlier. "Hey! You're the boy I ran past earlier." She suddenly looked nervous and a little sheepish.

Akiko put a reassuring hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Don't worry that's Naruto. He's a friend."

Sakura gave Naruto a searching look, as if trying to measure him up. The girl's expression began to change to one of worry. "She didn't follow you did she?"

Naruto tried not to show his amusement. "No. I persuaded her to let the matter drop, but I wouldn't hit her little brother again if I were you."

Akiko breathed in sharply. "Sakura! Who have you been hitting?"

Sakura had the decency to at least look embarrassed. "Kiba said something bad about Sasuke-kun and I smacked him in the head."

Akiko sighed, but then her mouth twisted into an amused smile. "You have your mother's temper, Sakura."

Sakura's father had said as much to her before. "Yeah…." She looked at Naruto, who had fallen silent, and then back to her aunt.

"Well even if it was because you were being chased, it's nice to have you visit our new home. Do you want to stay for dinner?" Akiko stood up to make some tea.

The word 'our' caught the young girl's attention. "Does Naruto live here too?" Sakura's voice showed obvious curiosity.

"He does. I'm….acting as his guardian." She didn't know how else to phrase their relationship. "You can speak to him you know, you won't bite will you Naruto-kun?"

"Unlike the Inuzuka." He deadpanned, earning a laugh from the older Haruno and a look of irritation from Sakura.

"You can let that go, you know?" She sounded annoyed, trying to cover her embarrassment with bluster.

Naruto took a seat at the table, nodding in the girl's direction. "I'll bear that in mind."

Akiko noticed that Naruto had again become reclusive now that he was around someone unfamiliar. The medic hoped he'd manage to grow out if it, and it was one of the reasons she had moved out of ANBU HQ. She had wanted Naruto to be given the chance to learn how to interact with others of his own age group.

"I haven't seen you around before. Are you new here?" Sakura nodded thanks to her aunt for the tea put in front of her.

Naruto glanced at Akiko. "I recently moved here." This was technically not a lie, since he was new to the apartment in which he stood.

"Are you going to join the academy?" Her voice contained obvious curiosity, as she sipped her tea and looked over the rim of her cup at him.

Naruto took a small sip from his own cup. It was lemon, his favourite. "I will attend in the new year, yes."

Sakura thought that Naruto was being a bit cold, but put it down to him being new to the village and most probably shy. She was used to worse behaviour from her own crush and managed to brush is off. Sakura felt she should be friendly towards the boy because of her aunt, though it was unusual for her to pay attention to any boy that was not _her_ Sasuke-kun.

"Thanks for the offer Akiko-obachan, but I best get home. Dinner will already be cooking." The young girl drank the remains of her tea and stood up. "Bye Naruto." The pink-haired girl gave him a polite wave and, after kissing her aunt on the cheek, promptly left.

Naruto turned to the medic. "Interesting." He couldn't think of anything more intelligent to say about the events of the evening so far. Akiko just laughed, though in reality she was just relieved that the first meeting with his almost cousin had not been a disaster.

The blond boy took a deep breath and relaxed. "How about I have some clones do dinner tonight and we can play Shogi?"

Akiko lost her smile and gave a small pout. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy the strategy game, nor was she particularly unskilled, it was just Naruto inevitably always won. She felt he cheated in his education of the game. Naruto had extended the use of clones from learning shinobi skills alone to mastering Shogi, among other skills.

Akiko saw his cheerful face and just didn't have it in her to say no to someone who just wanted to spend quality time with her. After getting the board from its home, she set the game up, while Naruto produced two clones that moved to the kitchen. If she was lucky they would have just the one game, which wouldn't last very long.

* * *

Naruto shot upright in his bed, his eyes looking around wildly in panic. Sweat drenched his body and it took him many deep breaths until he was able to calm himself down. He'd had another nightmare and his eyes burned while he rubbed them with the heel of each palm. The blond shook his head as if to dispel the pain and memories of the dream. He knew what the dreams meant and it scared him.

More than occasionally he dreamt of the destruction that he knew had occurred ten years ago, on the fateful day of his birth.

The blond's hand instinctively went to his stomach, though there was nothing obviously out of the ordinary. He had kept the fact he was having these dreams to himself, but he began to wonder at the wisdom of that choice. He hoped in vain that his mind was just creating these horrific scenes for some inexplicable reason, though deep in his heart he knew they were memories. He was haunted by memories that were not his own.

Naruto raised his hand and created a gentle breeze localised around his body, cooling him and drying his clothing. If he got up to shower, Akiko would know there was something wrong and he did not want to worry her.

The responsibility of containing Kyuubi was his task and his alone. It was that thought had helped him reconcile his former feelings of self loathing and now his self-realised task was deeply embedded in his psyche. He had to be strong, strong enough to carry the burden of that which was within him. If the nine-tailed demon was trying to escape, then it would have a fight on its clawed hands. Lord of Demons or not, Naruto would not let it win. Not while he had a single breath in his young body.

Naruto crossed his legs and began to meditate. He would always be ready to fight for what he believed in, no matter who it was against. He would protect Konoha and his friends. It was these thoughts that allowed the young vessel to get back to sleep, for now his nightmare gone.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kakashi gave a sigh as he dodged Naruto's wind based attack with unusual ease. The silver-haired Jounin signalled for him to stop and approached the boy, who landed from his jump with a light thud. "What's up, Naruto?"

Naruto at first looked surprised at the words of his sensei and then one side of his mouth curled up into a wry smile, unseen beneath his mask. He should have known Kakashi would detect his concerns. He had purposefully avoided Akiko as much as possible, because she too would have seen his worry effortlessly. People who didn't know him may not have noticed anything at all. The only sign that his mind was suffering unrest was that he was less focused than usual, but to those who knew him this spoke volumes. Including the fact that Naruto wasn't even offering Kakashi a challenge, it was clear to the Jounin the boy was worried about something.

Kakashi nodded, having his suspicions confirmed. "You're worried about starting the academy tomorrow?" Kakashi slouched against a nearby tree as he watched the young boy with a lazy eye, not doing justice to the concern he felt for the closest thing he had to a son.

Naruto's mouth formed a thin line under his mask, but he remained silent as he took a moment to think. Naruto decided to follow his sensei's example and slouched on a tree, facing Kakashi side on. "The closest thing I have done to socialising with those my own age was the two minute conversation with Akiko-chan's niece. I'm not worried about making friends, it's just that I don't wish to draw attention to myself. If I fail to socialise, I will stand out."

Kakashi couldn't help but smile. "I'm afraid you over estimate your peers, Naruto. You think like an adult and forget that the rest of the academy students will most likely not. Not everyone is as observant as you, and if someone of your skill doesn't want to be noticed in class, you won't be. Anyway, I took the liberty of getting some background information on the students in your class." Kakashi pulled out a dossier from nowhere.

Naruto smirked. "Our good friend Ibiki settling up another debt?"

Kakashi's unhidden eye showed his amusement at the comment, but Naruto was of course correct. He played poker every two weeks with Anko and the head interrogator, who were very good at poker. Ibiki could keep his face stony and generally read people like an open book, meaning he almost never lost a hand to anyone. Kakashi was the man's natural weakness, wearing a mask over most his face and one covered eye that showed little but mild disinterest. Unfortunately the bandana-wearing Jounin refused to give up his quest to better the copycat at the game. In an absurd way he reminded Kakashi of a certain green-clad, mammoth eyebrow-wielding, supposed rival. Kakashi didn't mind the rivalry with Ibiki and almost never claimed his winnings, but Ibiki did owe him a lot of favours. "Yeah."

Naruto opened the document, each of his soon-to-be classmates having a detailed profile and overall summary. Each person's profile was divided into physical, mental, academic and general subsections.

Kakashi waited patiently while Naruto took in all the information, and by the end of it the boy's blue eyes showed his smile as he spoke. "I see. The other students are either too loud, lazy, broody, introvert, piggish or fangirlish to notice me at all. His smile thinned as he had a thought. "Hmm the only exception is Sakura, who may feel an obligation to associate with me because of my relationship with Akiko. I won't be able to avoid that if it happens. Still, this puts my mind at ease. Thank you Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi just waved the boy off. "Don't worry about it. To be honest I have a hard time thinking of ways to call in the favours Ibiki owes me. If I leave it too long he gets really weird about it." Kakashi liked Ibiki, but the man was one stop short of psychotic. The copycat ninja pushed himself once more off the tree. "Well now you've got no distractions how about we try this again?"

Naruto put the paperwork in one of his numerous pockets, where it would be safe from damage during the spar. Feeling suddenly energized, he developed a devious plan and turned a less than benevolent gaze on Kakashi.

Kakashi tried not to wince, knowing that when Naruto got that look he was in for something more than a simple spar. The copycat jumped back as he uncovered his Sharingan. "If you think you're getting your hands on _that _then you are mistaken. I will protect it with my life!" The copycat for once sounded serious.

Naruto smiled. "Here Icha Icha Icha….."

The blond boy put his hands in a cross shaped seal and jumped.

* * *

Naruto watched the class around him, noticing that the intelligence report courtesy of Ibiki was - unsurprisingly - accurate.

Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura were indeed over enthusiastic fangirls and Naruto almost pitied Uchiha Sasuke….almost. Aburame Shino kept to himself and never offered a comment of his own volition. Nara Shikamaru spent most of the day sleeping, but surprisingly offered correct answers for most questions thrown his way, which implied an innate intelligence. Hyuuga Hinata was unlike any Hyuuga he had heard of, constantly stuttering and so shy it was incredible she could leave her own home. Inuzuka Kiba was fairly typical of his clan; loud, brash, aggressive and didn't seem disposed to use his brain. Akimichi Chouji didn't talk much, but was far from silent as he continuously ate snacks. The boy ate nearly as much as Naruto himself did at the moment, at least volume wise, but he respected that since his clan techniques were not to be sneezed at.

There was only one thing that the report had not contained that would have been relevant; the Chuunin teacher that currently stood in the font of the class.

Naruto had nothing against Iruka, indeed the man was a good teacher and a kind man. Unfortunately the Chuunin had already focused on Naruto several times already. Apparently something about him worried the man, or otherwise caught his attention.

Aside from the occasional glance from the Hyuuga girl and the occasional polite conversation from Sakura, Naruto was ignored for most of the day.

Some of lectures from Iruka were actually interesting, if only because the Chuunin's perspective was refreshing. Iruka seemed an idealist, trying to shape the current generation's moral values appropriately. Naruto respected him for that.

When the academy day ended Naruto let the rest of the class leave. Almost no one even glanced in his direction as the class emptied.

Naruto moved down the aisle between seats as Iruka sat at his desk doing paperwork of some sort.

"Naruto." The Chuunin looked up at the blond masked boy.

Iruka took an interest in Naruto, because the boy was an orphan like himself and judging by the way he failed to interact with people, he wasn't completely happy. Though Iruka felt Naruto handled his problems differently than he had as a child, he knew that each person had their own way of dealing with emotional pain. Iruka felt he should reach out to the boy, both as a teacher and a human being.

Naruto stopped in front of the Chuunin and looked at the older man's scarred face, seeing concern there. In actuality the fox-boy had half been expecting his teacher to speak to him. "Yes Iruka-sensei?"

"How did you like your first day?" The brown-haired teacher put his pen down, giving his attention to the boy in front of him.

Naruto was about to speak, when someone else entered the room. Naruto was pleasantly surprised to see a familiar pink-haired kunoichi appear.

"There you are, Naruto-kun." Akiko realised that she was being a little rude ignoring the brown-haired man at his desk. "Oh sorry, I'm Akiko. It's nice to meet you…." She gave him a warm smile.

Iruka gave the woman a similar smile in return. "Iruka. It's nice to meet you also Akiko-san. You're here to collect Naruto?"

Akiko nodded. "Yes. I thought since it was his first day I'd pick him up." She walked over to the blond boy, draping an arm around his back in a clearly maternal fashion.

Iruka found his worry quelled at seeing the pink-haired woman's gesture. The teacher had read on Naruto's registration forms that he had a guardian and was relieved that she seemed a genuinely nice person. "Well don't let me keep the two of you. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." He waved casually to the boy, who nodded back and moved to leave.

As Akiko left with Naruto she turned her face to him. "So how was your first day? Your sensei seems nice."

"It was fine. Iruka is nice enough, passionate about his job certainly, and seems to care for his students. Before you arrived he was about to talk to me one on one. He seemed concerned, the way he kept shooting me worried looks throughout the day. I think you put his mind at ease though."

Akiko just nodded. "Well it's nice that he cares so much."

Naruto had to agree. True it was attention that perhaps he did not want, but the man's heart was in the right place.

"Hey Akiko-chan, can we get some ramen?" Naruto looked deceptively innocent.

Akiko had just recently taken up a job in the hospital and it looked like she would be pulling overtime already. "Sure, as it's a special occasion."

* * *

When Naruto awoke he was greeted by silence, but he didn't need any alarm clock. He still woke up at the same time every day, though he had been attending the academy for a few weeks. The only thing that changed from his first day was that Sakura was making an obvious effort to get to know him. The fox-boy didn't really mind. When Akiko's niece was distracted from thinking about Sasuke, she could be a really nice person.

After getting washed, Naruto sat down to eat a large bowl of porridge. The complex carbohydrates in the oats were a good way to start his morning meal. He was surprised when there was an urgent knocking on the door as he was finishing his food. He knew it was unlikely to be anyone for Akiko as she was already at work. The blond hastily opened the door, and standing there was Kakashi looking worse than he had ever seen him. The worry in his one visible eye was clear and Naruto felt his blood run cold.

"W-" Naruto didn't get chance to phrase a question.

"It's Akiko...she's been hurt." The Jounin raced off, knowing that Naruto was already following.

Naruto raced alongside Kakashi. "What happened?" He struggled to keep his voice calm.

"Akiko was treating a prisoner that Ibiki had been working on, to allow further interrogation. Turns out the man was booby trapped and let off an explosive seal under his skin as soon as he got the chance." Kakashi couldn't bring himself to look at the boy, himself struggling to keep calm. Because of Naruto, the copycat had become good friends with Akiko and he was sick with worry at the thought that she might not make it.

"How is she?" Naruto's voice wavered with repressed emotion.

"She's critical. The explosion only did minor damage, since she was half way across the room from him, but she was thrown onto a tray of one of Ibiki's toxins. They are trying to remove it now." Kakashi had seen the woman briefly and she had been so pale.

Naruto had to take a moment before he could find his voice, as he felt pain even he could not suppress. They were already nearing the hospital and he forced himself to swallow hard. "Will she...? Will she...?"

Kakashi's head fell forward slightly. "They don't know Naruto...they just don't know."

Naruto's eyes squinted as he fought tears trying to break free, but he couldn't let his emotions defeat him. Akiko needed him to be strong. "Thanks for being straight with me."

It was only moments before they reached the hospital, where Kakashi led them straight to the room where the pink-haired woman lay on the bed. Several of her fellow medics stood around her with their hands glowing green, wearing expressions that told him things were not going well. Naruto briefly wondered where Akiko's sister was, but he didn't give it much thought.

Naruto moved towards Akiko's bed and reached for her hand, as he looked upon her ashen features. It was frighteningly cold to the touch, but even so it clutched his own weakly.

The medics' hands all ceased to glow, but their faces showed it wasn't because they had succeeded in improving the woman's condition.

Akiko turned her head towards Naruto painfully slowly, as she managed to give him a faint smile. "Naruto-kun." Her voice was almost a whisper, but it was filled with her usual affection.

Naruto couldn't help it, despite his earlier resolve, and tears began to fall from his eyes. As he openly cried he was glad that at least he managed not to sob. "A-Akiko-chan..."

"Shhhh Naruto-kun." She too began to tear up, not scared of dying but of leaving the blond by himself. "You know...Naruto-kun...I always saw you...as my son...and I love you." She managed to keep smiling through her tears.

Naruto's face contorted in pain and anger as he turned to the medics still in the room. "Can't you do anything?!"

None of them answered him, but Akiko did. "It's not their fault Naruto-kun...the toxins are only...supposed to be...used in...minute doses...I received...a lethal dose."

Naruto couldn't accept this. "Why can't it be extracted?"

Akiko was warmed in her heart that Naruto cared so much, even as she felt tendrils of cold reach into her chest.

This time a petite female medic responded, since their dying colleague was too weak to continue. "The toxin is designed to infiltrate individual cells and weaken people to the point of death. It causes all the major organs to begin to shut down, and that's just the normal dose. Akiko-san received five times that dose." The woman looked like she was upset by her own words. "It's not that the procedure is too complicated, but the chakra required to pull it out from each cell would be more than every medic in the hospital put together."

Naruto's face became beguilingly neutral. "So, with sufficient chakra it could be done?" His voice was quiet but firm.

"Yes...but there are no medics in Konoha with that much chakra." The medic put a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

Naruto began to think quickly. Akiko had taught him a lot about medicine and he had been taught basic poison extraction. "You say it's not complicated, how so?"

Akiko knew where Naruto was going with this and put her hand out to him weakly. "Naruto-kun...you have...a lot of chakra...but even you...don't have this much."

Naruto turned to her. "Akiko-chan, if you think I'm going to let you... go... without even trying then you're wrong." He turned to the medic. "Tell me how it's done."

The medic looked at him in plain disbelief. "Even _if _you had the chakra, there's not enough time to teach you the particular medical jutsu, and even if you knew basic medicine it would take months."

Naruto became thoughtful once again. "How long does she have?"

The medic looked pained, not wanting to speak of such in front of her dying colleague, but it was likely Akiko knew already. "No longer than three hours."

"I'm sorry, but I have to leave you, Akiko-chan. I have to do this." He kissed Akiko on the forehead and turned to the medic. "Come with me."

"Look I don't know what you're trying to do, but I can't just leave my patient." The medic began to worry, knowing the boy was distressed, but she could only accommodate his feelings so far.

Naruto's face set in determination. "To save her you will. Now come."

Kakashi, who had stood back until this time, decided to speak. "Let him try."

Naruto smiled thanks to the silver-haired Jounin. "Please stay with Akiko-chan, Kakashi-sensei. I will be back within three hours."

Naruto led the medic out the room, still not even knowing her name.

Kakashi wandered over to his friend's bedside, looking down he felt a tear run down his face before it was absorbed by his mask. "Hey."

Akiko smiled up to the Jounin. "Hey...yourself." Her smile faded. "I...don't want...Naruto-kun... to hurt himself."

Kakashi gave a snort. "I don't think anyone has been given a choice here. You know how much you mean to him." It wasn't a question.

Akiko smiled, even as she began to feel burning pain throughout her body. "I'm...lucky."

* * *

Naruto stood in a park with the medic. "Show me the technique."

The medic shrugged, not daring to argue with the child. "Okay." She picked up a leaf which had fallen from a tree. "Using this technique means that you have to locate the substance which needs removing and then extract it from each cell. Once in the blood system it needs to be immediately extracted before it makes its way into the cells again."

The female medic showed him how to detect different substances within the leaf, the plant cells being good practice. If he mastered the medical jutsu with a leaf, then animal cells would be easier to perform on, due to the lack of a cell wall.

Naruto watched the procedure several times from beginning to end, and each time the leaf ended up a light brown as the medic removed all the chlorophyll from it. "And that's it?"'

The medic nodded. "That's it. It's not complicated, but it is hard to master."

Naruto nodded and immediately formed a cross shaped seal. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Mass Shadow Clone Technique) Nearly two thousand clones appeared. "Right everyone, get a leaf and practice!"

The medic's eyes went understandably wide as she saw this feat, yet she could not hide a worried frown. Even if the boy managed this stage of the training, she couldn't imagine he had enough chakra to perform the technique on an entire human body. He would surely be chakra depleted by the point he even began.

Naruto didn't even see the medic anymore as he practiced with total focus. He looked at the leaf in his hand, while sending out tendrils of green chakra to try and identify the chemicals within.

* * *

Kakashi watched out the window next to Akiko, knowing Naruto would find the nearest available place to train. Indeed he could see Naruto in the distance, or rather he could see thousands of him as the clones worked. He turned back to Akiko, whose eyes were closed. "He doesn't know when to give up, does he?"

Akiko smiled without opening her eyes. "No and, though I hope he doesn't hurt himself, I wouldn't change that for the world."

Kakashi took a seat next to the bed, holding his friend's hand, and he felt his heart wrench. He didn't know how he'd react if Akiko died, and he just couldn't see his life without her in it. Between the two of them they were the closest thing Naruto had to parents, and he liked to think of himself as a father and Akiko a mother.

The truth struck Kakashi like a punch to the gut. The copycat really wished that he was Naruto's father, that Akiko was the boy's mother, and that the two of them would take care of him together. He wanted to be together with Akiko and only now, when he imagined her gone from his life, did he realise it. The Jounin didn't say anything, however. He didn't think it was a good time to reveal his newly realised feelings.

* * *

Nearly two thousand puffs of smoke appeared as one figure fell to the ground.

Naruto's body and mind wanted to shut down right then. Never had he attempted anything as insane as training with so many clones.

When the medic ran over to him she crouched down. "Naruto-san?!"

Naruto lay for a moment, not moving. "What's your name?"

The medic was surprised by the question. "Umm...Tsuki."

Naruto managed to put his hand out to the side of him. "If you could help me up, Tsuki-chan, I would be grateful." Naruto wouldn't usually use such a familiar suffix with someone he barely new, but the circumstances were far from usual.

Tsuki pulled the blond boy to his feet and, even as he wavered, he gave her a grateful smile.

"Tsuki-chan, I'm going to ask you to do something I know you're not going to like. Nevertheless I'm asking, because I'm desperate." Naruto's expression indeed did seem desperate.

"O-okay." The medic was a little unnerved.

"I need four soldier pills." Naruto kept a calm expression.

"NO!" Tsuki thought the boy was insane.

Naruto's face didn't waver. "Tsuki, you know that Kyuubi was sealed into a child ten years ago?"

Tsuki was confused by the change in topic. "Y-Yes."

"That child was me." He waited for her reaction, but either way would work for him. If she hated him, she would help him do something dangerous to end his life, and if she didn't she would help him from kindness. So he hoped.

Tsuki was completely shocked by the confession. No one had heard of that child in so long that everyone had assumed that he had died or left the village. She thought she should have been scared. The stories she'd heard had given the impression that the boy had been evil. Here he stood in front of her, exhausted, asking her to help him risk his life to save the woman he considered his mother. There was no way she could see him as a monster. "How does that help?"

Naruto avoided the temptation to sigh in relief. "My body has adapted to cope with the strain of Kyuubi's essence to my chakra system. If I use four soldier pills my body will be able to take the flux of chakra."

Tsuki shook her head. "Even if that is true, you would die afterward when you're body tried to claim the energy back. Even two would probably kill someone."

Naruto; however, wasn't so certain. "Normally that would be the case, but I'm not normal by a long way, Tsuki-chan. My metabolism is supercharged and I have to eat huge quantities of food to keep up with it." He took several small packages wrapped in paper. "Akiko-chan made these for me; special nutrient bars designed for me. Each one contains three-thousand calories, as well as high levels of complex carbohydrates, proteins and fat. I carry extra in case I need them after training. If I consume these with the soldier pills I should survive."

"Should?!" Tsuki didn't like the word in its current context.

"Tsuki…Akiko is like a mother to me, you heard her yourself, and I would gladly risk my life to save her. She has done so much for me…it's time I did something for her." Naruto's face showed he was virtually begging her.

Tsuki knew she didn't have time to decide, but she realised that she didn't have the right to decide. Only he did. "Okay, Naruto, I'll get you the pills but...you'd better survive."

Naruto's eyes showed his grin. "I don't give up so easily!"

With that the two ran off towards the hospital.

* * *

Naruto stood next to the bed of the pink-haired woman, who meant more to him than words could describe. The group of medics had returned to supervise the boy's efforts, all of them amazed at what Tsuki had told them.

Akiko's eyes opened only slightly, and ever so slowly she turned her head to the blond boy. The kunoichi struggled to try and smile for him. "H-Hey…don't…o-over do …it." Her voice was now so weak that anyone but a shinobi would have had difficulty making the words out.

Naruto gave her a casual wave, belying the danger he was about to place himself in. "Don't worry about it Akiko-chan. Everything will be fine. Just rest now." He squeezed her hand, which was even colder than last time.

Tsuki checked her patient's vitals once more. The woman only had half an hour or so left. "She's too weak to anaesthetise."

Naruto's eyes showed his frown. If Akiko remained conscious she would know what he was up to, but then again when she realised it would be too late. Without rushing, Naruto took out his nutrient bars, turning to Akiko. "Just to keep my energy up." It was the first time he could remember lying to her. Hidden inside each of the four bars was a soldier pill. Because of his abnormal metabolism, the bars and pills would be absorbed into his system almost instantly. Naruto began to eat them rapidly, so no one could stop him even if they figured out what he was doing.

Naruto clapped his hands together in an attempt to energise himself, his body still exhausted. Making a pretence of not to being tired was even more tiring, but he had little choice. Abruptly the pills kicked in.

Kakashi's one eye went wide, and he lifted his forehead protector to reveal his Sharingan when he felt Naruto's chakra flare sky high. "What the-!" He quickly covered his Sharingan up, the transplanted eye unable to look upon the boy.

Akiko's eyes widened and she managed to shout despite her condition. "No Naruto-kun….. you didn't!" She understood instantly what he had done, and wanted to cry in despair.

Naruto was in tremendous pain because of the amount of chakra in his system. Even his coils were not designed for such a torrent of power. He wondered almost idly if this was what the Akimichi clan pills were like. Naruto saw the worry on everyone's face. "Don't worry, Akiko-chan, I will take care of you. I promise."

The mental and physical strain was too much for Akiko and she lost consciousness, which was most likely a blessing.

Kakashi remained silent as he watched intently, knowing it was too late to stop the blond boy. There was nothing for the copycat to do but let the boy get on with it. As worried as he was; however, he couldn't help but feel pride in the boy.

Naruto's hands flared bright green, so that it was almost blinding to look upon, and the whole room was bathed in it. The blond lowered his hands to the unconscious woman, setting about the task of finding the poison first.

Tsuki had explained to Naruto what he would be looking for, a substance that would feel jagged to the senses as he scanned his patient. He focused first on one area of the woman's body, analysing the various chemicals therein. After only a minute he found what he was looking for. Now came the hard part, extracting all the poison and destroying it in one move.

Naruto closed his eyes, since he didn't need his vision for the procedure. He focused on the kunoichi's whole body, the concentration required formidable even for him. His head hurt as he tried to focus on every cell in Akiko's body and the chemicals within. He did not give in to the strain and, never letting up, eventually had them all within his mind.

Naruto took a deep breath as he focused on his chakra. He began to 'pull'.

Kakashi watched as Naruto began to strain as if against some invisible foe. To an observer it looked more like the boy was lifting some huge weight rather than doing a medical jutsu. The veins in the blond's head began to stand out slightly as sweat ran down his brow. Though it appeared as if the young boy was already feeling ill effects from the overuse of chakra, the light from his hands became more intense.

Tsuki watched in amazement as she saw the procedure begin to work, though it was hard to be sure from a visual inspection alone. The boy's actions were like nothing she had witnessed before, both the feat itself and the fact it was to save the life of another. She saw Naruto stagger on the spot for a moment, as if he was going to fall. She began to move forward to help him remain standing, but he managed to find his feet again on his own.

"Damn!" Naruto managed to voice roughly, though it was unclear why until the light in his hands began to flicker. It was clear that it was becoming more than just an effort for the fox-boy to keep up the flood of chakra.

As the chakra began to fade Naruto's mind was filled with a certain memory from years past. He recalled when the old man Hokage had told him he would be staying at ANBU HQ. Akiko had picked him up and put him on her hip, for all the world like she had done it numerous times before. To Naruto it had been amazing and something he would never forget. The demon vessel had never felt physical affection before. He hadn't been able believe how warm and safe he had felt right then. It had been Naruto's first embrace, a life changing gift that had been offered to him freely. Naruto had never known a mother and it was something he had resigned himself to living without. He couldn't help but wonder, though. To have someone so wonderful hold you like you were the only thing in the world, was that what it was like to have a mother?

Unconsciously the boy's hands began to glow brightly once more, fiercer than ever. Everyone in the room had to turn away as the medical jutsu took on an almost unholy level of power. When the light suddenly died everyone had to take a moment to adjust to the now comparatively dark room.

A thump was heard and Tsuki saw that Naruto had collapsed on the floor, unconscious. She and Kakashi moved to pick the small figure up as the other medics went to check on the woman he had been trying to save so ferociously. As the two picked the blond up he began to convulse violently and Kakashi had to use chakra enhanced muscles to keep the boy from hurting himself, or them.

Kakashi was not even sure who spoke, as the words seemed to reverberate through his mind. "HE'S GOING INTO SHOCK!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Two years later. Seven years after start)

The darkness seemed peaceful. The silence in the room remained uninterrupted, bar the sound of quiet and ragged breathing, but not all was as peaceful as it seemed.

Naruto sat bolt upright in his bed, his eyes opened wide, obviously in great distress. He had been having a nightmare, though not the one he used to have of Kyuubi's memories. The unconscious vision was a newer one, though it was not the first time he had suffered it. He dreamt again of Akiko's death, visions of desperately trying to save her but failing. He gave a deep sigh, trying to forget his dream and put his nightmare behind him.

The blond was only a little surprised when the door to his room opened and a figure walked in, before seating itself on the end of his bed.

"You had that same nightmare?" The pink-haired woman's face was filled with concern.

Naruto just nodded, almost afraid to look at her so soon after the dream. Immediately after he awoke from the nightmare, there was always the fear that this was the dream and that Akiko indeed was gone.

"You shouldn't worry Naruto-kun. You did save me after all." Akiko patted the boy's leg under his blanket.

Naruto looked at her sheepishly. "I know, but it was close….too close."

Akiko sighed wearily, though not unkindly. "Naruto-kun, I don't know what to say to make you feel better. You saved me against all odds, nearly dying yourself, and whether it was close or not you came through for me in the end. You did more than anyone had any right to expect."

It was then that a second figure walked into the room. "Yo." Kakashi moved to stand beside the pink-haired medic. "You're mother's right as always, Naruto. I can't say you'll always manage to save your precious people if they are in danger, the world is not that fair, but the fact is we all know that you'd die trying. That you seem to feel guilty about nearly failing is...pretty stupid." The Jounin finished lamely, but with his eye crinkled as he smiled.

Naruto looked down at his legs. "I guess so." He didn't sound certain, but didn't refute the point.

The two adults just sat for a moment and kept the young blond company. There was nothing else to say on the matter. Naruto had only had the dream a handful of times and they weren't overly worried.

Naruto's face seemed to settle once again as he visibly relaxed, suddenly feeling tired. His eyes began to feel heavy and he turned to his parent's with sleepy eyes. "Kaasan, Tousan, thanks."

Kakashi ruffled the boy's hair, even as he began to fall back to his bed, comfortable at displaying such affection. Soon gentle snoring could be heard and he gave a chuckle. "I think Anko overdid training again today."

"I think it's Naruto who overdid it. I saw Anko earlier today and she was barely able to move." The medic gave a chuckle. Naruto was really growing into a strong young man.

Kakashi gave a chuckle of his own. "Serves her right. She pushes him even harder than we do."

Akiko got up from Naruto's bed, pulling the silver-haired Jounin to her. She expertly pulled his mask down and gave the man a passionate kiss, letting him go after a short time.

Kakashi nearly fell over, feeling like he had been heavily drugged by the beautiful medic. He could never get used to it and the pink-haired kunoichi could turn him into a blithering idiot. When Akiko walked out the room he struggled to move in a straight line, glad that there was not much breakable in the room. To think that he had been married to her for just over a year; he was a lucky teme and he knew it. He remembered clearly when he had confessed his feelings, only days after she'd left the hospital. He'd only told her because he thought she should know and keeping it a secret had felt wrong on some level. He had never expected a whirlwind romance that found them engaged after only four months.

Kakashi sat on the sofa and Akiko sat lengthways, her feet on his legs as she read a book. The book made him remember what Naruto had to say when he found out the two were dating, and he suppressed a shiver.

_Furasshubakku no Jutsu! (Flashback Technique)_

_Kakashi had been back from a mission for only a couple of hours and was still a little tired from his exertions. When there was a knock on his front door he simply ignored it, remaining slumped on his favourite couch. The knocking continued steadily, but when he still didn't answer there was a puff of smoke, and in front of the Jounin appeared a familiar blond boy._

_"Naruto, I didn't know it was you. What's up?" Kakashi perked up a little, until he saw Naruto's serious expression._

_"We need to talk, Kakashi-sensei." Naruto crossed his arms, looking even more serious._

_Kakashi resisted the temptation to swallow hard. "Oh. What about?"_

_Naruto gave him a hard look. "What are your intentions towards Akiko-chan?" Suddenly Kakashi realised how much trouble he was potentially in and that he had to answer very carefully. "Ummmm I care about her..." He realised that wouldn't cut it. He had to be honest. "I love her."_

_Naruto's expression did not change. "I see...well Kakashi-sensei…… I'd like to offer my blessings." Kakashi was swept with relief. "However..." This time Kakashi did swallow hard, audibly. "You had better treat her right. If you ever ever hurt her in any way or form I will destroy you completely and even Pakkun won't be able to find your remains." Now Kakashi was visibly sweating, the boy giving off a large amount of killing intent. "And those..." Naruto began to form seals rapidly. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) Naruto used a small amount of chakra to send a miniature fireball across the room. A shelf, the orange books thereon and a small area of wall behind it were incinerated. "...are not allowed."_

_With a puff of smoke the blond boy vanished and Kakashi sat there, unable to move for five minutes. When he managed to stand, he immediately left the small apartment to buy Akiko flowers, chocolates and write some poetry as if his life depended on it. It probably did._

_Furasshubakku Kai!_

Luckily for Kakashi things had gone well and Naruto continued to get on well with him after he and Akiko got married. When they legally adopted him, things had only improved further. It wasn't only because of the pink-haired woman reading next to him that he felt lucky.

* * *

As Sakura sat in her kitchen, she watched a familiar boy, now legally her cousin, step into the room. After her aunt had adopted Naruto, she'd made an extra effort to get to know him and they'd been good friends for nearly a year.

"Morning Sakura-chan. How are things this morning?" The blond boy made a habit of picking her up and taking her to the academy every day. She'd learned from her aunt that the boy had a strong protective streak, but she didn't really mind since she knew Sasuke knew they were cousins. What she didn't know was that he wouldn't have cared.

"Okay I suppose, a little nervous. What about you?" She had to wonder at the boy's relaxed disposition, considering his grades.

Naruto shrugged. "Not really."

Sakura could only shake her head in disbelief as she left the rest of her breakfast in front of her. When her mother walked in the room she looked at her daughter disapprovingly. The elder Haruno didn't care about the waste, but she didn't think her daughter was eating enough.

Naruto frowned at Sakura too, and under the blond's stern gaze she caved in. Giving a dramatic sigh she ate the rest of the meal before her cousin began to lecture her on the importance of a proper diet. She blamed her medic aunt for his zeal.

Sakura's mother gave a chuckle as Naruto's expression became normal again. "Come on Sakura-chan. I may not be worried about the test but that doesn't mean I want to miss it."

The pink-haired girl looked at the clock and her eyes widened. "I didn't know that was the time!"

"Well you do now, so let's get going, I don't really want to stay at the academy another year." The boy opened the door for his cousin.

Sakura was not surprised by the blond's pronouncement. Naruto acted very differently in class, really distant, but when he was with friends he was himself. It was just one of the many mysteries of Naruto.

Sakura's mother sighed as her daughter ran out of the room, but smiled when Naruto nodded to her. "Bye Aiko-chan." He ran out too, leaving her with the washing up. She didn't mind though, at least the plate was clean for once.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the exam panel, noticing Iruka's barely perceptible nod. He remembered how they had become friends nearly a year ago and hoped he wouldn't let the mild-mannered Chuunin down.

_Furasshubakku no Jutsu! (Flashback Technique)_

_Iruka sat at his desk in the medium sized class room, a pen in his hand hovering over a half marked paper. He had gone through about half of the class's work so far, but he'd stopped halfway through one particular test._

_The Chuunin was worried about one of his student's grades; Naruto was barely getting by. The boy didn't seem stupid and he decided that he'd speak to Akiko, who he knew was now the boy's legal mother._

_Knowing that he could come back later, Iruka decided to head over to Naruto's home while it was early. Though he had never been there, the address was on the blond's registration documents._

_Fifteen minutes later, Iruka was at the small Hatake apartment and was just about to knock on the door. As he raised his hand, he was forced to jump aside when the door burst open. A woman with purple hair rushed out the door, laughing maniacally._

_A familiar voice shouted out the apartment as Iruka watched the scene play out. "Anko-chan, this is not funny. Give me back my mask!"_

_Naruto was visibly angry as he stood in the doorway staring at the purple-haired Jounin, not even noticing Iruka._

_Iruka almost laughed at the sight of Naruto with a tea-towel round his face, giving him a comical appearance._

_"You're going to have to make me, Na-ru-to-kun!" Anko stuck her tongue out. She saw Iruka, but didn't know who he was and she was too caught up in her little game to think Naruto might do anything stupid._

_Naruto was smarter than he let on, but that didn't mean he never did anything stupid. "Fine! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ten tea-towel masked Naruto's appeared, ready to pounce._

_Anko's smile dropped instantly and she smacked her forehead. "Baka!" She looked over to where Iruka was standing._

_Naruto and his clones froze in place as he finally noticed the other person._

_Iruka was stunned. Naruto was his worst student and he'd just seen him pull off a Jounin level technique like it was nothing. "N-Naruto?"_

_"Shit!" Naruto swore. He glared at Anko, who had the decency to look bashful at having indirectly blown Naruto's cover. Almost meekly she tossed him back his mask, which he caught without looking at it. The blond boy gave a sigh. "You'd better come in, Iruka-sensei."_

_Iruka was still too surprised to argue when Anko moved behind him and guided him into the apartment._

_Naruto had already put his true mask on by the time the Chuunin had entered the main room, apparently adept at putting it on speedily._

_Akiko appeared from the direction of the kitchen, not looking worried at the scene before her. "Is everything okay, Naruto-kun?" _

_"Could be better Aki... I mean Kaasan. Iruka saw me use the Kage Bunshin no jutsu." Naruto looked down at the ground, feeling foolish._

_Akiko gave a small sigh. "Never mind Naruto-kun, these things happen." She had no reason to be angry, it having been Naruto's idea to hide his talents._

_"Umm...what's going on?" Iruka asked the room in general._

_Naruto pushed a chair towards Iruka with his foot. "You might want to sit down, Iruka-sensei."_

_Iruka took the seat and positioned himself to face his student. Naruto stood in front of him as everyone left the room, his eyes showing that he was still frowning. It was not long before the boy took a deep breath and proceeded to tell him about who, and what, he was. _

_It turned out Iruka had already heard rumours of him being a Jinchuuriki, though he was not sure of their origin. He told the story of his childhood and some details of his training with the ANBU members that had become his friends. Iruka did not find it difficult to sympathise with the boy's past, since he too was an orphan._

_The two ended up talking long into the evening. Naruto found that Iruka was very easy to talk to. He found that he was a little relieved at sharing his secret with the Chuunin._

_Iruka left Naruto at nearly midnight, remembering suddenly he had not finished marking the tests on his desk, which the students were expecting the marks for the next day._

_Sharing the 'secret' with Iruka, and the fact they were both orphans, allowed a bond to form between them. After that the two became friends and Iruka was genuinely interested in what the blond boy could do, which Naruto generally answered candidly. They even ended eating ramen together some days, before Naruto went off to train with Anko, Kakashi or by himself._

_Soon Naruto found that Iruka was what he would like an older brother to be like. The Chuunin also stopped bothering Naruto about his performance in examinations. That was until the Chuunin had approached him about his Genin exam..._

_Furasshubakku Kai!_

"Bunshin no Jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke and Naruto turned to look at a pathetic clone.

"You fail!" Iruka shouted harshly.

Mizuki put on a fake expression of kindness. "Iruka, he did produce a clone. We could let him pass."

Iruka shook his head. "No. If he can't make a simple clone he could get himself killed on his first mission, or worse his whole team. I'm sorry Naruto, but you fail."

Naruto's shoulders slumped as he walked out the room morosely. Walking through the door he found Sakura waiting, since her name was alphabetically just after him now.

"On no, Naruto-kun!" She felt really bad for her cousin, his eyes showing sadness.

Naruto just shrugged. "It's okay, Sakura-chan. Good luck with your test." His eyes showed he was smiling for her, but she assumed he was putting on a brave face. It was supposed to be just them in the hallway, since only one person at a time waited outside the door, but another pair of eyes watched the scene.

"Thanks Naruto-kun. Wait for me by the swing, okay? We'll walk home together." The pink-haired girl resolved to follow Sasuke around another day.

Naruto gave a small nod and headed outside, staring at the ground before him.

* * *

As he sat on a swing, Naruto continued to look at the ground, though it offered him no answers. It was not long before he felt someone approach him from behind, a familiar presence.

"You know Naruto, there is another way for you to pass the test." Mizuki gave a false smile.

Naruto turned to face the white-haired Chuunin. "Really?" He kept his neutral front up despite the circumstances.

Mizuki nodded. "Yes. There is a special scroll in the Hokage's office and if you learn a single technique in it, they have to let you pass."

Naruto nodded, allowing his eyes to crease ever so slightly. "Thank you, Mizuki-sensei."

The Chuunin gave a sympathetic smile. "That's okay, Naruto. Meet me at the forest and I'll help you with your training, okay?"

Naruto nodded. "Okay." Naruto got off his swing as Sakura came from the hall, trying hard not to smile.

Mizuki watched the boy walk away with his cousin, the pink-haired girl obviously trying to cheer the boy up. He'd found out the boy was the demon from some of his fellow demon-brat hating acquaintances. He'd secretly spread it around to the adult population, but not to the children since then it would be more obvious the Third's law had been broken. Mizuki began to head back to the hall, to finish the test for the other students.

Sakura saw that Naruto seemed a little happier. "Did Mizuki-sensei talk to you?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. He was just offering me...support."

Sakura was glad that their white-haired teacher was so nice. "Come on let's get some ramen to commiserate. I've only got enough for one bowl each though."

Naruto perked up at that. "Thanks, Sakura-chan."

* * *

Naruto looked battered and bruised as he rolled the large scroll up again. He sat within one of Konoha's numerous small forests.

Moments later, Iruka appeared in front of him. "What are you doing Naruto?!"

Naruto's eyes showed a confused look. "Mizuki-sensei said that if I learned a technique from here you'd have to pass me."

A ninja star came from the trees, heading straight for the blond boy. Iruka jumped into the path of the speeding projectile, feeling the sting as one of the points embedded itself in his back. Thankfully his Chuunin vest took the brunt of the attack.

"Naruto, give me the scroll!" Mizuki appeared from the trees.

"No Naruto, don't do it!" Iruka shouted, despite being right next to the boy.

Naruto looked confused, as if unsure what to do.

"Don't listen to him, Naruto, Iruka hates you as much as everyone else. Do you want to know why?" Mizuki's voice dripped with smugness.

Naruto looked confused once more. "What...why?"

Mizuki gave a chuckle. "Because…." He paused dramatically. "….twelve years ago the Fourth Hokage sealed the nine-tailed fox into you. Naruto, you are the nine-tailed fox!"

Naruto's head fell in between his hands and soon loud sobbing could be heard.

Mizuki grinned as he prepared to strike at both figures before him; however, he froze when the sobbing turned to laughter.

Naruto stood up as he wiped tears of laughter from his eyes and he dropped the henge he had been using, showing that he was not injured at all. "I already knew that." His face became entirely serious. "You just broke the Third's law, you also tried to take the forbidden scroll and for that you're going down Mizuki-sensei."

Mizuki's face showed his rage. "How dare you, brat?!"

Naruto turned to Iruka, whose face no longer showed fear. "Since you have a three foot ninja star sticking out your back, I'll handle this Iruka-sensei."

Iruka rolled his eyes. "Thanks!"

Naruto shrugged. "Mizuki-baka-sensei…." Naruto decided to pause dramatically, parodying the rogue Chuunin. "…..prepare to have your ass handed to you."

"Ha! As if you could do anything to me. You couldn't lay one finger on me." Mizuki sneered.

Naruto looked thoughtful before he abruptly smiled. "I don't intend to lay just _one_ finger on you, Mizuki-baka-sensei. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Mizuki's eyes widened in horror, before they were swollen shut moments later.

Iruka grinned at Naruto. "Good job, Naruto. Come over here for a second."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in inquiry, but did as his friend asked. "Okay."

"Close your eyes." Iruka prompted, still smiling.

Naruto did as he was bid and closed his eyes, before he felt something touch his arm. Opening his eyes he noticed Iruka's headband was missing, and looking at his arm he saw that it was wrapped thereon.

"That's for completing your first C-Class mission Naruto. You're now a fully fledged Genin." Iruka gave him two thumbs up.

Naruto was genuinely pleased at the touching thought on the part of his teacher. He was also pleased that the man had not put the protector on his forehead, since it would have caused his hair to stick up lamely. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei."

Iruka put his arm around the boy's neck. "You are welcome Naruto...just do me a favour?"

Naruto nodded. "Sure, Iruka-sensei."

"Take this damn star out my back!" Iruka spun round, showing the massive bladed weapon was still there.

Naruto just stared for a moment before he burst out laughing, even as he pulled the star.

Iruka gave Naruto a sour look. "I have half a mind not to take you for ramen after that."

Naruto's laughter died abruptly. "Well you didn't have to get in the way. You know I'd have been fine!" He saw the Chuunin was not impressed by his argument. "Okay okay...sorry Iruka-sensei. Let's dump this fake and we're done." He shook the scroll, which was actually blank.

* * *

When the doorbell rang Sakura went to answer the door, since her mother had left the house that morning. She was surprised to see her cousin at the door. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled under his mask and Sakura was familiar enough with him to recognise the shape. "Morning, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's face dropped. "You didn't have to take me to the academy today, since...you know."

Naruto was amused by her expression and he pointed to his arm. "See this?"

Sakura's eyes widened at the slightly battered forehead protector. "How did you get that?"

The blond boy seemed to hesitate. "I'm going to tell you some things about me, Sakura-chan, things you can't share anyone else." Naruto's face became serious. He'd had a hard time making this choice, but felt he owed it to his cousin and only friend his own age.

Sakura nodded her agreement. "Of course."

Naruto stepped into the house and headed towards the kitchen, where he began to make a sandwich, which was not unusual behaviour. He turned to the pink-haired kunoichi. "There are some things about me...well a lot about me you don't know. Where do I begin?" He finished the impromptu sandwich and sat down, Sakura opposite him. "I guess it starts twelve years ago……."

Sakura listened intently as Naruto told him about the demon inside him, his having been raised by ANBU and faking his intellect in the academy. At the end of his story Sakura remind silent at first, then her face slowly transformed in anger.

Naruto began to worry, having been sure Sakura would understand. "I'm not a demon, Sakura." His voice was quiet and pained.

Sakura's anger evaporated at seeing the pain in her cousin's eyes. "I know that. That's not why I'm angry." She gave a sigh. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? We're supposed to be friends." This time Sakura was the one who sounded hurt.

Naruto caught Sakura's gaze in his own. "Sakura, I love and depend on my family and friends..." His tone made it clear that she was included in those. "...but this has alway been, and will always be, my burden, and mine alone."

Sakura realised that Naruto honestly believed he had been protecting her. "So why now?"

The young Jinchuuriki smiled fondly. "I can't guarentee that my secrets will be so easily kept now we have graduated and I wanted to be the one to tell you."

Sakura seemed sated with the answer, until she began to scowl once more.

Naruto was confused by the sudden recurrence. "What now?"

The young Haruno was fuming. "I gave you all those hours of extra tutelage!"

Naruto looked sheepish. "Oh...yeah..." He knew he was in trouble now and no ninjutsu would get him out unscathed.

An hour later Naruto sat in the classroom, his injuries healed and Sakura having begrudgingly forgiven him.

Iruka walked into the classroom, smiling at the whole class. "Well done, everyone. Today you start your lives as shinobi. I trust you all to do Konoha proud." A snicker was heard. "Even you, Kiba." The snickering died down.

The Chuunin teacher opened the large folder in his arms. "Right, now I'm going to give you your teams……"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"On team seven is Aburame Shino, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke." Iruka ignored an outburst from one of his loudest students, the pink-haired girl literally jumping for joy. "Team eight is Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata and Hatake Naruto."

Naruto phased out after his own team had been announced, instead deciding to further observe his new teammates. One seemed hugely annoyed his cousin had been put with her precious Uchiha and the other seemed typically nervous. The blond boy wasn't particularly worried. Most ninja had merit if you looked hard enough and he would do just that.

"Your Jounin sensei will be here shortly." Iruka nodded one last time to his class and left, his eyes ever so slightly moist.

It was only a matter of minutes before the first Jounin sensei arrived to collect their team. A tall woman with long wavy raven hair, wearing a red and white outfit with one sleeve, looked around the room. Her most noticeable feature was her dark red eyes. "Team eight, please follow me……."

* * *

Naruto found himself sitting in a small restaurant and had to admit surprise at having been led here. Already Ino had interrogated their sensei loudly, though at least they knew something about her. Their sensei was a genjutstu specialist named Yuhi Kurenai. Naruto had heard of her, her genjutstu being reputedly the best in Konoha. She didn't seem prone to speaking at great length, but spoke easily and seemed happy to answer all their questions.

"Right, I want you all to order what you want." The Jounin was lucky that Naruto took into account her ignorance of his appetite.

The waitress gave them their menus without comment, though her expression turned a little sour when she looked at the male student. It seemed the rumour of who and what he was had spread and - from the look of it - most people believed the gossip. Naruto was just glad that no one was certain, so he wasn't usually confronted or attacked as he was when he was younger. The look didn't go unnoticed by the three females, though only Kurenai understood the reason. The Jounin was less than happy about the woman's attitude considering this was her favourite place to eat.

"What would you like, Naruto?" The Jounin decided to pull him out of whatever thoughts he seemed to be having.

"Miso ramen please, Kurenai-sensei. Thank you." The blond boy nodded in appreciation of the woman's kindness.

"Hinata?" The older woman noticed the younger female looked indecisive. "Would you like Teriyake with me?"

"T-Thank you, Kurenai-sensei." The girl tapped her index fingers together as she spoke, something that her sensei decided she needed to work on.

"Ino?" Kurenai watched as Ino looked longingly at some of the larger meals.

"Prawn salad please, Kurenai-sensei." The girl looked like she needed something more substantial, but for now the older woman let it go.

The waitress overheard some of this and came to take their orders, not even needing to ask the genjutsu mistress.

Ino spoke up once more. "Kurenai-sensei, is there any reason why we're here?" The question seemed a little ungrateful, but her sensei thought this was probably just how the girl was. She decided it was best to try and not take offence.

"I find that it's easier to socialise with a meal. Something about sharing a meal puts people more at ease. I guess it's because otherwise akward silences can be filled with eating." The Jounin wanted her students to be comfortable with her. "So why don't you all tell me something about yourselves? Whatever you feel like." She didn't really think the standard introduction questions were all that good. "You first, Ino."

Ino thought for a moment before she answered, the fingertips of her right hand resting on her jaw. "Well you all probably know I'm Yamanaka Ino. I'm from a clan that specialises in mind techniques. I'm an only child, but I have quite a lot of cousins who live nearby. My birthday is September twenty-third. I like training in our clan techniques with my father, and I'm going to start learning a new one next month. I like Sasuke-kun, who is really cool and amazing. I dislike Sakura-forehead girl, who is always clinging to him." The Yamanaka seemed ignorant of her own hypocrisy. "My ambition is to win Sasuke-kun once and for all." Ino sat back with a smirk, assured she would complete her so-called ambition.

Kurenai gave a mental shrug, but the girl was still young and would most likely grow out of it. She hoped. "Hinata, your turn."

Hinata seemed to shrink into her jacket even further than she already had. "I-I'm Hyuuga Hinata...Ummmm I like s-spending time w-with my little s-sister Hanabi." She did not admit that the feeling was entirely one-sided. "My h-hobby is flower p-pressing and my a-ambition i-is to make m-my clan p-proud." She didn't voice that she was specifically out to make her father proud. The timid Hyuuga restrained herself from sighing in relief at having finished speaking.

Kurenai still had a hard time believing there was a Hyuuga as shy as this girl, but there she was sitting across from her. She realised she would have to try hard to work on the girl's confidence, and it would take her teammates' help as well. "Naruto, your turn."

Naruto had to think about what he intended to say, not sure how much information to give up. Half of him wanted to be up front with his team. In the future they would no doubt be fighting along side each other and there would need to be trust between them. He decided to hold out for now, after all he could always tell them about himself later. "My name is Hatake Naruto, formerly Uzumaki Naruto. I like spending time with my friends, family, and I like ramen. One of my hobbies is Shogi. I dislike people who judge others without taking the time to get to know them properly."

Kurenai thought the boy's comments were a little simple for the amount of time he had taken to consider his words. His last statement made her wonder if he was indirectly commenting on how people treated him. She saw that his two teammates were paying attention, but neither suspected what he might have been implying. "Well normally at this time I would tell you about the Genin test."

Ino's face showed her confusion. "But Kurenai-sensei, we already did a test."

Kurenai gave a small smirk. "That was your Genin _exam_ to see if you had the potential to become a Genin. Usually there is a test to see if you are really ready. The failure rate is over sixty-six percent."

Naruto frowned under his mask. "So eighteen students will return to the academy?"

Kurenai nodded. "Yes, but Jounin sensei don't have to give a test. Personally I don't agree with them, since the test is supposed to assess teamwork. I think that it's my responsibility to teach you the importance of that as much as anything else. I don't think sending people back to the academy will teach them anything about team work." She gave the three Genin a reassuring smile. "Eat your meals. Tomorrow you will meet me at training ground sixteen, at eight, and I'll assess your individual skills." With that the Jounin tucked into her own meal, which had arrived as she'd finished.

The newly formed team eight continued to eat in silence, not uncomfortable but not warm either. It was a start. After they finished, their sensei paid for their meal and her students thanked her. They said their good byes and went their separate ways.

* * *

Naruto relaxed to the white noise of rushing water, with his hands together as he stood in a semi-meditative stance. He felt slightly tired, but it wasn't enough to bother or distract him.

"Yo." Naruto opened his eyes, even though he already knew who was there. Smiling under his mask, the blond boy stepped from the precipice of the large waterfall on which he was standing. It was a training technique he had created himself to improve his chakra control. It took a very high level of control to resist the flow of water and remain standing on it. The meditation helped him focus on the task.

"Hey, tousan, what's up?" Naruto stepped onto the river bank.

"Just met my team. Interesting bunch." The Jounin put his hands in his pockets. Naruto had to laugh at his father's analysis, knowing who his team were.

"You think Sasuke can lose that chip on his shoulder?" Naruto walked with the silver-haired Jounin as they walked aimlessly.

Kakashi shrugged. "In truth I don't know. Though he's had to deal with a lot, in the end it's up to someone's strength of spirit to overcome these things." The Jounin was thinking of his adopted son's past.

The blond boy nodded. "Spar?" Naruto feigned innocence.

Kakashi knew that Naruto was not yet a match for himself, at least not that he was aware of. Then again he'd never seen Naruto go full out, perhaps the boy never had up to this point. Naruto was very devious though, and the Jounin thought it was a trait from his snake-wielding sensei. His pride demanded that he take his son's challenge; however, just like the blond knew he would, even though Kakashi knew that he knew.

The two stood off against each other, but Kakashi decided not to take any chances and lifted his forehead protector to reveal his Sharingan eye. His son was sneaky and the boy always seemed to be coming up with new jutsu. The Jounin had already asked the boy for permission to copy his jutsu. The blond boy was only too happy since he'd decided they were family jutsu's, and now he was a Hatake.

"Furea no Jutsu!" (Flare Technique) Naruto released a flare of chakra that would have surprised anyone who didn't know him well, and the Jounin saw a bright light emit from Naruto's body. Kakashi had to look away from the technique, it was so blinding.

Kakashi grimaced and covered up his spinning eye, before he was able to face his opponent again. The boy let the chakra flow subside and before long the only thing that remained of the jutsu was the spotted after image in the Jounin's covered eye. The copycat was both surprised and impressed. "Just what was that?"

Naruto smiled mischievously. "That, tousan, was my latest technique."

"Warn me next time would you?" Kakashi's showing eye was watering slightly in sympathy with his transplanted ocular organ.

"Sorry about that." Naruto; however, didn't look sorry at all.

* * *

Three Genin stood in front of their sensei for their first official meeting. Unsurprisingly Hinata looked nervous, but less predictable was that the young Yamanaka girl also looked apprehensive. The only person who felt at ease was Naruto, but this did not overly surprise his teammates. In the whole time they had been in the same class as him, they had rarely seen any form of emotion from him.

"Hinata, I'd like you to go first. I know the Hyuuga use their own unique taijutsu style. Please demonstrate." The woman gave an encouraging nod to the young Hyuuga girl.

Naruto knew the gentle fist form, his friend Kuri being a main branch Hyuuga with whom he sparred on many occasions. He could see that his teammate's form was sloppy, but suspected that it was due to her nervous condition more than actual ability. He watched as their sensei sparred with the girl, while slowly the girl's stance and general form improved. Kurenai could see the girl's potential. Hinata had the potential to be very nimble with her slight frame.

Kurenai stopped the spar. "Okay, Hinata, that's enough. I think it's safe to say that your biggest problem is your confidence. If we can overcome this I think you'll be surprised by how good you can become."

Hinata blushed slightly at the praise, but smiled. It was not often that she received compliments about her fighting skills.

"You're up next, Ino." The raven-haired woman watched as the blond girl approached. Kurenai knew some of what her clan was capable of, but according to the girl's school report she had little skills otherwise. Ino was surprisingly fierce with her attack and - if nothing else - she had mettle. Her taijutsu proved to be terrible and it didn't even have a form that was identifiable. Still, she had spirit. The older woman stopped the fight after only a few minutes. "You have guts Ino, I'll give you that, but we have to work on you taijutsu. I can't help you with your family jutsu, as you know. I think you'll spend a lot of time training with Hinata, working on her confidence and your style."

Ino took the news with surprising grace, unable to deny that she needed to work on her hand-to-hand skills. She had spent most of her time at the academy on more feminine and Uchiha related pass times.

"You're up Naruto." Kurenai watched as Naruto stood in front of her and took a stance she was unfamiliar with.

Naruto didn't feel great about misleading his new sensei, but - until he was sure he could trust her - he wouldn't let on about his real talents. He had taken his normal fighting stance, mentally preparing to slow down his movements. Kurenai moved to kick the boy in the side of the head, though the attack lacked vigour. Naruto caught the leg in a loose grip and pushed it away again, higher than it had been. It was enough to alter Kurenai's centre of balance so that she was forced to shift her body to compensate. Naruto flat out blocked a punch aimed at his chest and gripped the Jounin's hand firmly in his own. He pulled on her outstretched limb and forced the woman towards him. As he aimed an uppercut to her jaw she easily avoided it by simply moving her head to the side.

Kurenai continued the spar for some time, until she thought she had gauged the blond boy's skill. "That's enough, Naruto. You have some skill in taijutsu and good instincts. We'll help you refine that interesting style and work on your speed."

Naruto nodded, keeping his eyes completely serious. "Thank you, sensei."

"Does anyone want to demonstrate any of their techniques?" The Jounin saw the shaking of heads. "Well, it looks like we are done here. Since the assessments didn't take too long, we'll head to the Hokage tower for your first mission."

The three students, who at this point were rather sombre, cheered up at this news and followed their sensei as she led them away from the training field.

* * *

Even though Naruto had not been expecting anything amazing for his first assignment as a Genin, he was still surprised and disappointed at his first D-Rank mission.

Ino groaned. "We're going to transport animal feed for the Inuzuka?"

Kurenai nodded. "Yes. They are restocking supplies at the veterinary centre and you three are to help transport the goods from the trader to the storage room."

Hinata surprised everyone by speaking out. "H-How much i-is there?" She fretted a little, not being very powerfully built.

Kurenai tried to hide her amusement. "They stock up enough for about two months, for as many as seventy animals."

The three Genin hoped that that wasn't as much as it sounded. Naruto was a little annoyed, since he could be perfecting some of his skills, but he remained silent.

* * *

"Hey, I remember you!" A voice to the side of Naruto bombarded him as he literally stepped foot inside the building. He turned and recognised the girl who had spoken immediately. He was surprised that she seemed the same age as she had before and decided he must have misjudged her age. The fox-boy wondered if Inuzuka matured faster than most, though this meant that Kiba was the runt of the litter.

"Hana-san." Naruto gave a polite nod to the girl, who looked pretty much the same as when he had last seen her.

Kurenai was a little surprised. "You know Naruto?"

Hana laughed as she remembered the circumstances of how they had met. "I wouldn't say I know him, since I didn't even know his name was Naruto, but we've met before."

A large dog suddenly appeared and rushed straight over to the blond boy, remembering him straight away, and the animal barked a greeting.

Naruto began to stroke the animal's head, which she seemed to enjoy immensely.

Hana looked curious. "That's odd, Tamaru isn't fond of strangers." The girl shrugged. "Anyway thanks for being on time, the trader will arrive shortly. I'll show you our store room."

As team eight walked through the building, they were surprised by the size of it, but then again it was the only veterinary surgery in Konoha so they supposed it had to be.

The store room turned out to be about four times the size of their old classroom, and inside there were shelves upon shelves. At the moment the shelves were mostly empty, and that gave the Genin a bad feeling.

* * *

On the bad side; it turned out that there was a lot to come in from the trader, several carts worth in fact. On the good side; their sensei was helping out and Hana was also helping between her rounds with the animals.

Naruto kept his pace only slightly above everyone else, though he knew he could carry many times as much as he did. He didn't want to bring attention to himself if he could avoid it.

Three hours later the team were over halfway through their task and stopped for lunch. They were pleasantly surprised when the teenage Inuzuka girl brought them a basket containing rice balls, wraps and various other small food items. It was well received by Hinata and Ino, who were exhausted and slumped slightly as they ate. Naruto felt unaffected by his labours, but didn't make a show of it as he gladly ate his meal. The fox-boy also discretely ate some of his nutrient bars. Under his mask Naruto smiled slightly as he chewed the special bars. Though often he would make his own, this time they were made by his mother. They always seemed more tasty than his own, even though they contained the same ingredients, but he guessed it was just one of those mysterious things about mothers.

Inuzuka noses were famous for their sensitivity and one in particular picked up the odd scent of the bars. Hana saw that Naruto was trying to eat something unnoticed. "Hey, what are those?" The young woman's voice contained unabashed curiosity.

Naruto could have cursed himself, knowing he should have realised that an Inuzuka could pick out the odd scent undoubtedly coming from his bars. "It's a nutritional requirement." He hoped that the young woman would accept the answer, but knew it was unlikely.

Hana looked at the bars. "Do you mind if I have a look?" The three women of team eight were amused when their client didn't even wait for a response and took the bar. The dark-haired girl sniffed the simple brown-looking bar before she took a bite.

Hinata and Kurenai were shocked by the girl's audacity, while Ino just laughed out loud. Naruto was a little nervous, since the girl was a vet and was going to notice something unusual about the bars.

Hana chewed slowly with her head tilted ever so slightly, as if in thought. After a few moments, she turned a confused and curious look towards Naruto. "Exactly how many of these do you eat a day?"

Naruto considered lying outright, but Hana seemed perceptive. "Usually about six or seven."

Hana's eyes widened. "In Kami's name why?!"

Kurenai had no idea what was going on. "What is it?"

Hana threw the bar to the Jounin who caught it deftly, but it didn't look particularly interesting to the genjutstu mistress. If anything, the bar looked a little bland; a simple oat bar with what looked like jam in it.

Naruto knew what was coming, but couldn't very well make a scene. He should never have brought the bar out.

"That is a nutrient bar high in calories, vitamins, minerals, glucose, starch, carbohydrates and proteins. It contains almost everything a body could want in a small package." The Inuzuka girl turned back to Naruto. "How many calories exactly?" She was genuinely curious.

Naruto resisted the temptation to sigh, but he supposed it didn't really matter at this point. The truth would seem odd, but it wouldn't give anything important away. "Five thousand calories." The bars had been increased in potency as he had grown.

Hana whistled as the three female members of team eight's jaws dropped. "What exactly do you do with thirty-five thousand calories a day, plus everything else you eat?"

Naruto shrugged. "It's a medical condition." It wasn't exactly a lie, since his metabolism was bordering insane.

Ino couldn't believe her ears, Naruto didn't look scrawny but was far from fat. "What the hell kind of medical condition is it? You eat more calories than Chouji's dad!" The girl had seen the Akimichi clan leader eat when their parents had dined together.

Hana was thinking about the implications of the boy's nutritional requirement. The blond boy didn't seem to exert a lot of energy, considering how much he was apparently metabolising, and she had to wonder where it was all going. "You're an interesting one, Naruto." She decided to leave it at that, for now.

Naruto was glad the older girl left the subject, though he could not help but get the feeling he had not heard the end of it. His teammates eventually stopped staring at him, thinking he was a medical freak rather than anything else.

The rest of working day seemed to go by without a hitch, though it remained uninspiring. Naruto's 'medical' condition was soon forgotten, or at least not mentioned. He noticed that Hana would occasionally throw him a curious glance, but he ignored it.

Eventually, all the sacks of food were unloaded and even Kurenai was feeling tired. The group noticed that Naruto didn't seem tired at all, but put it down to his 'medical condition'.

Hana thanked them all, her friendly smile revealing extended canines. Soon the team began to depart, though Naruto was the last to leave. Hana's companion wanted to say good bye and receive a final petting.

Naruto didn't spend a lot of time around animals. but found that he quite enjoyed the company of the large dog.

Hana was waiting impatiently, annoyed as her companion basked in the boy's attention, when her nose detected something acrid. She knew instinctively that it was not good.

Naruto noticed that the Inuzuka girl's head turned back towards the surgery, and a moment later the dog in front of him began to whine. "What is it, Hana-san?"

Hana's face went pale and she began to run towards the building. "FIRE!"

Naruto could detect nothing at first, but soon flames began to lick the sides of the building in one area. The blond boy guessed that was where some of the hay and sawdust were kept for the animals, considering the speed at which the fire had taken root. He had no idea what could have caused the fire though.

Hana began to panic and she ran towards the burning part of the building. All she could do when she got there was stand outside, not having a clue what to do. Not many Inuzuka learned elemental jutsu and now she cursed herself for being so typical. A water technique would have come in handy right now. "The animals!"

Naruto appeared at the side of the distraught girl and looked around him, wondering what he could do to help. It only took him a moment to see that there was a pond nearby and Naruto was grateful for their luck. "Are there any animals in that area of the building?"

"What! Um...no it's another storage area!" Hana realised that she would have to find help, someone nearby must be able to help her put it out. She turned as a voice behind her shouted out.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted out and a single clone was produced. Naruto turned to the clone. "You know what to do."

Hana just stared at the boy in mute surprise. She had to wonder how he knew such a technique and why he was choosing to employ it now. "What are you doing? That's not going to help!"

Naruto just ignored the distressed girl as he and his clone moved to the edge of the burning section of the building. "Move!" Naruto's voice was so forceful the Chuunin girl was surprised to find herself doing just that.

Each Naruto began to form seals, though the clone was noticeably slower than the original. The original finished first. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" (Water Dragon Missile technique)

The nearby pond began to bubble and the surface began to move and contort. One section began to rise and soon a massive body of water rapidly rose and elongated into the form of a dragon. As soon as it was completely formed the water creature shot towards the fire.

Hana's eyes widened with wonder and fear as the water dragon soared through the air. She was not only surprised that a mere Genin knew yet another powerful technique, but also that he would use a jutsu that would most likely destroy the building. She had forgotten that the other blond was still forming seals, which it currently finished.

"Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu!" (Earth Dragon Missile technique) The clone took its turn.

A section of earth uprooted itself and formed into an eight foot elongated dragon, about a third the size of the water dragon. The darker dragon rushed towards the group, not quickly but with inescapable momentum.

As the water dragon was just about to hit the building, the large earth dragon hit the water based technique head on. The earth-made beast broke the head of the other dragon, which quickly lost its shape. The larger dragon was destroyed, but the water it was made from had lost little of its inertia. The airborne body of water began to spread out, as the earth dragon collapsed and lost its shape as well.

Hana watched as the large mass of water hit the side of the building but failed to smash it to pieces as she had feared. The flames were extinguished in seconds with a slight hissing noise.

The young Inuzuka stood stock still, knowing she should move but unable to. Her eyes were fixed on the blond boy and she watched on as he began to form more seals. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" (Water Dragon Missile technique) This time unseen by the Inuzuka girl, water inside the building began to move and a water dragon a little smaller than the first shot from the building and back into the pond.

Naruto felt a little faint from his exertion, so he pulled out another of his bars with a shaky hand and began to eat it.

A silent Hana watched Naruto, her mind trying to cogitate over what she had seen. She knew the boy's chakra level must have been insanely high and realised that he was metabolising at an inhuman rate to refuel his reserves.

His body was already absorbing the nutrients he had given it, and Naruto began to feel his energy return to him, though he would take a little while to recover. He noticed the girl opposite him staring. "We best check on the animals."

It was saying something that Hana had forgotten her companion who was still beside her, until the dog barked agreement with the boy.

Hana shook herself out of her daze and rushed into the nearest door. She immediately noticed there was still an inch of water over the floor. She knew they were lucky, because the storage area of the building was a foot lower than the rest of the building due to a slope of the ground. Because of the thick door to the room, the fire and water had not gotten to the rest of the building.

Naruto appeared beside Hana as they looked at the damage that had been done by the fire, and the jutsu the Genin had used. There was hay and ash floating in the water, producing a muddy substance that flowed everywhere. Luckily there was nothing else in the area, except in the corner of the room was a small burnt looking rat.

Hana groaned, pointing at the deceased creature. "It must have nested in the hay and chewed through an electrical wire...stupid...damn...rat."

Naruto looked around at the place, the damage looked worse than it was. Everything considered, things could have been worse.

Hana sighed as she felt depressed by the result of the fire and her animal friend gave a sympathetic whimper. "This is going to take weeks to sort out."

Naruto thought for a moment at the girl's words. Hana had already found out that he was not what he appeared. Considering how open she had been over the whole bar incident, he had no idea what she'd do. "Hana, I'll do you a deal. If I help you clear this mess up tonight, will you keep what I did a secret?"

Hana turned a confused expression to the Genin. "A secret?"

Naruto nodded. "I'm a private person outside my family and close friends. I'd appreciate it if no one else found out."

Hana gave the boy a surprisingly tender smile. "You just saved the whole place and probably all the animals, I'll keep your secret and I give you my thanks."

Naruto was pleased at the girl's attitude. "In that case I'll help you out as a….friend?" If Naruto would only trust his friends then he decided this girl would become one of them.

Hana nodded. "Sure...friends...but how are we going to clear this lot up?" She looked around her despairingly.

Naruto smirked under his mask. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Mass Shadow Clone Technique) Suddenly the storage room was filled with blonds.

Hana was once again surprised, before a mischievous grin formed on her animalistic features. "I think I'm going to like being friends with you Naruto...you're something else."

Naruto put his hand behind his head, feeling sheepish at the kunoichi's words. He found letting his guard down more easy than he would have expected, perhaps because the girl had a spunky attitude that reminded him a little of Anko.

"Let's get to work!" Naruto shouted to his clones in a firm voice. He had to be forceful with this number of clones. He had learned that the more clones he created, the more badly behaved they tended to be. Shouts of 'Hai' were his response and the small army got to work.

* * *

Naruto woke up feeling refreshed. When he had gone to sleep the previous night, he had been tired to the point that he barely remembered getting into bed. It was true that he had a lot of stamina, but even he had been tired out by the use of all the chakra at the veterinary surgery.

Naruto jumped out of his bed as his stomach unsurprisingly rumbled. He immediately headed into the kitchen wearing his pyjama bottoms. It was usually his first port of call in the mornings.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Akiko was sitting at the kitchen table, eating what looked suspiciously like lunch.

"What time is it?" Naruto pulled some leftovers out of the fridge, piling them on a plate.

"It's only eleven. I have to have lunch now because I've got a meeting at the hospital at 12, and I'll be busy most of the day." Akiko gave her son a knowing smile. "Inuzuka Hana came over earlier." She mentioned innocently.

Naruto stopped as he was about to take his first mouthful, having just sat down. "Oh?"

His mother just laughed. "She told me what you did yesterday. I had to wonder why you missed dinner last night, very unlike you. I'm proud of you. You didn't let your secretiveness get in the way of helping someone. She didn't want to wake you, but left you something."

Naruto had not expected any reward. "She didn't have to do that."

"I did say that you would say that, but she didn't seem to care." The pink-haired woman stood up and disappeared out of the room. Returning a moment later, she handed a small package to Naruto.

The blond boy looked at the small package, which was about twice the size of a box of matches and was wrapped in simple brown paper. Naruto unwrapped the item as his mother watched on, revealing a small red box. He opened the box and was again surprised, inside was a necklace. The chain was rather thick silver and hanging off it was a large canine tooth, which had been coated with a shiny substance, and on it was written the kanj symbols for 'Loyal Companion of the Inuzuka'.

Naruto looked up at his mother, slightly confused. "Kaasan, what is this?"

Akiko looked at the necklace. "It's a ceremonial piece, though some wear it regularly. It officially announces you as a recognised friend and ally of the Inuzuka clan.

Naruto looked at the necklace. It was odd looking, but he found he liked it. "How was Hana able to give me this? Surely only the clan head can do that."

Akiko nodded. "Normally that's true, but a request can be made by the heir to the clan. Hana is the Inuzuka heir and it looks like she made such a request to her mother, which was accepted."

Naruto couldn't help but grin and didn't hesitate to put the necklace on, the tooth hanging about his chest. When he had asked Hana to be his friend, he hadn't realised she would take it to heart, and he was touched. He would have to make sure to thank her when he next saw her.

Akiko had to smile at her son's obvious contentment at having another friend. She had to wonder if the Inuzuka heir had anything else in mind for her son, but she was probably just thinking too hard.

* * *

Naruto watched his prey as he approached silently and slowly. Still his target paused, a sixth sense seeming to alert them to his presence. Naruto decided it was now or never and attacked.

"Meooooow!!" The cat tried to scratch the blond boy to death. Apparently cats hated him as much as dogs liked him. His teammates appeared moments later and Naruto handed the cat to Hinata.

"He seems to like you better than me." Naruto didn't sound like it bothered him, but true enough the cat calmed down under the gentle care of the Hyuuga girl. As if to rub salt into the wound, it began to purr heavily.

Returning the cat to the owner, who should probably have been charged with animal abuse, team eight completed another mission. They walked back towards the Hokage tower in silence. As a group they were more comfortable with each other than when they had first formed. Naruto was still distant, but Ino and Hinata were getting on surprisingly well, Ino naturally bossy and Hinata naturally submissive.

Minutes later they stood in the Hokage's office, where Naruto waved to Iruka who was standing beside the seated Hokage.

"Right here's your next D-Class mission…" Iruka; however, got no further.

Ino wore a scowl and Hinata swallowed. The timid girl recognised her friend's expression and opened her mouth to head her off, but she was too slow.

"Hokage-sama, we've been doing these missions for a month now. Can't we have a C-Class mission?" Ino had hidden her scowl.

Iruka frowned. "Ino, each Genin team has to do a set number of D-Class missions. We can't make exceptions."

As the Chuunin spoke, the Hokage was observing Naruto, knowing some of what Naruto was capable of. He felt a C-Class mission was within the team's scope of abilities. If need be, Naruto could carry off a C-Class on his own. "It's okay, Iruka-san. I think they can handle it." The old man coughed. "Come in Tazuna-san." The Hokage's voice didn't increase in volume but seemed somehow to carry further.

A moment later the door opened and a middle-aged man came into the room, holding a bottle of sake. "Hey, what are you trying to pull? I pay you good money and you're trying to give me a bunch of kids. They look weak, especially that dark-haired girl."

Ino growled and made as if to attack the old man. Hinata already had confidence issues and Ino was trying hard to help her build her confidence.

"Now, Ino, don't try and kill the client, even if he is an idiot." Naruto put his hand on the blond girl's shoulder to stop her.

Ino scowled but stopped, glad at least that her other teammate had tried to make the old man's words less hurtful.

Hinata, whose eyes had gone to the ground, looked up when Naruto called the man an idiot. She was glad that her teammates were sticking up for her and she looked up with more confidence. She didn't want to let her team down and she looked the old man in the eye.

The Hokage, though a little annoyed, acted like nothing had happened. "You are to protect the bridge builder, Tazuna, back to the Wave country. You leave in an hour."

* * *

This was Naruto's first mission outside the village, so he made sure that he had plenty of supplies and was outfitted properly. Most of the items he carried were hidden, and in some cases sealed away. To the casual observer it seemed he only wore a small backpack, which was filled with nutrient bars. He only wished he could have brought some ramen with him, but survival came first.

Kurenai checked all her team as they stood outside the main entrance and saw that everything seemed to be in order. "If everyone's ready, let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As the small group walked along the dirt track, Kurenai watched each of her students in turn. The red-eyed kunoichi did her best to decipher their feelings about their first mission outside the village. Ino seemed her usual brash self, walking as if she owned the immediate area. Hinata walked with noticeably more confidence than a month a go, but still a world away from the platinum blond that walked beside her. There was something she had wanted to ask her male student since they had met up at the gate, but it had been the wrong time. "Naruto, I notice your uniform is different." Ino and Hinata did not hear over their own conversation, from their forward position.

It was not so noticeable at first. The body armour he was now wearing was matte black and didn't stand out noticeably from his usual black sleeveless top. What was more noticeable was that he wore the separate full arm length sleeves that ANBU also tended to wear, which didn't quite connect up to his top. On his right arm his forehead protector covered the gap, leaving very little exposed skin on his upper body. He also had forearm armour on, but again this was matte black, so as not to stand out. His teammates hadn't noticed, because they were up ahead of them and when they had left they had been far too excited to pay attention. What struck Kurenai the most was that Naruto wore a sword on his back, which he seemed to wear very comfortably.

"It was a gift from my father. I thought I would wear the complete outfit in honour of my first real mission." This was actually the truth, though he also felt better with the armour. It paid for a shinobi to be prepared. As for the sword, Naruto couldn't be more at ease with the weapon. As he had trained with it more and more, the harder it was to leave it at home. He had taken to carrying it around in a small seal scroll, from which he had brought forth the sword and sheath earlier. Unseen by the others, he also wore the two bracelets he had received at the age of ten, one each hidden under the forearm armour. Both could be slipped out at a moments notice, the chakra shield on his left and the torch on his right. There was also his two Kama's under his body armour; a leather flap had been sown inside the armour to come between the blades and the boy's abdomen.

As they walked on, Naruto began to detect faint chakra signatures ahead, and soon he could see something that to him stood out the proverbial mile. In their path sat a puddle, blatant in the middle of the hot road as it miraculously resisted the bright sunshine. Looking to his sensei, Naruto saw that she had also noticed, not surprising considering that she was known as the genjutsu mistress. Any ninja worth their kunai would see such an obvious trap.

Naruto's mind began to race as he reached a battle ready state. He and Kurenai were guarding the rear, meaning they would be the first to be attacked. Naruto knew his sensei could fend for herself, and that the genjutsu mistress was not a Jounin for nothing. His concern was that she would try and protect him if he didn't defend himself, and he wouldn't put anyone in danger for his 'secret'. If he could think of a way around it, he would be happier. He would just have to wing it for now.

Kurenai watched her students subtly, not wanting to let the group know about the ambush. That would alert the enemy and was likely to cause a drawn out battle. She'd have to be quick. Her taijutsu and ninjutsu were not as good as some of her peers, but she was no slouch. Kurenai prepared herself.

Naruto was not surprised when two ninja jumped from the puddle, which quickly faded. He saw Kurenai begin to move, going for the nearest ninja and punching him in the chest with surprising force for her size and build. The ninja dropped his end of the long chain they had been wielding, when he was knocked back with a grunt, but the other end was being held by the second ninja. Naruto had to hand it to the ninja, he compensated quickly as he whipped the chain solo and threw it around the blond boy.

Kurenai cursed, having underestimated the enemy's adaptability. She moved to save Naruto, but was already too late and she watched the chain wrap around the blond. The enemy ninja pulled hard.

The ninja, who had been forced back and to the ground by the female Jounin, watched in satisfaction as the chain tightened. His face fell as the chain broke and two of the now three pieces fell to the ground, leaving the third and shortest piece in his comrade's hand.

Kurenai was surprised, but reacted instantly. Moving with impressive speed, she brought a fierce elbow to the side of the still stunned ninja's head. He was knocked out before he even hit the ground. She turned as she watched the other man jump up with an angry look. She threw a kunai, handle first, which struck the man hard in the head, knocking him out also.

Naruto was impressed, having underestimated his sensei. One heard genjutsu specialist and assumed her other skills were lacking, but she was faster and stronger than he would have thought.

Hinata and Ino had spun around when they heard the attack begin, but they had hesitated and by the time they forced themselves to move the battle was over. Tazuna looked on with worry and more than a little shock.

Kurenai quickly tied the two unconscious ninja to a tree with wire, wrapping their hands as well so they could not perform seals and escape. Having restrained the enemy ninja, she then turned to Naruto.

Naruto suddenly noticed that all eyes were on him, but that was not really surprising considering a huge chain had literally fallen to pieces around him for no apparent reason.

Kurenai's eyes narrowed slightly. "What happened Naruto?"

_Furasshubakku no Jutsu! (Flashback Technique)_

_Nine year old Naruto sat cross legged opposite his favourite pink-haired medic. Akiko had finished her paperwork for the day and, with no one to treat for injuries, she had decided to put the time to good use._

_"Naruto-kun, I want to teach you something this morning that I hope you never need to use, but could save someone's life someday...chakra scalpels." Akiko focused chakra into her hands and a very faint green light came from her fingers, stretching about six inches and coming to a point. "With these a medic can perform certain operations inside the body without damaging the intervening tissue. It's also a very good chakra control exercise."_

_Akiko explained exactly how to manipulate his chakra, which should have been within the boy's scope of learning. The manipulation required focusing chakra into the palm and then into the fingers, with as tight a focus as possible and then pushing it past the fingers._

_Naruto tried to do as was explained to him as the med-nin watched intently. Normally the fox-boy picked techniques up quickly, but after two hours he could not manage anything at all._

_Akiko smiled at Naruto, even though she was a little surprised by his lack of success. Chakra scalpels were a very difficult technique to learn, one that would never normally be taught to a child. She almost forgot he was a child, when she taught him, because the young boy had a talent for learning complicated techniques. "It's okay, Naruto-kun, we can try again tomorrow. Medical jutsu are the hardest for you because of your masses of chakra. Go get some lunch and I'll see you later for dinner."_

_Naruto gave the woman a quick hug as he decided to have lunch speedily and head to one of the training grounds. He didn't have much to do with his days except train._

* * *

_Naruto was training with a dozen of his clones, having set them all the same task as Akiko had set him earlier. After an hour of training and dismissing the clones, he still had no luck. _

_The blond boy tried to suppress his annoyance with himself. He had to think carefully about the problem he was facing. Medical chakra was harder for him to use than normal chakra, therefore he wondered if he practiced with normal chakra first, maybe he could use the special green chakra successfully afterwards. If his face had been visible then people would have seen a resolute expression. Naruto produced another fifty clones and got them to work._

_Three hours later Naruto was beginning to get tired and he grimaced, knowing that it would only get worse when he got rid of his clones. What was worse still was that his idea had not worked, at least not completely. He could extend chakra from the end of his fingers, and a faint blue line was visible as it extended three inches from his fingers to a fine point, but he just couldn't do the same with medical chakra._

_Now unable to repress his annoyance, Naruto's hand began to make a fist. He was surprised to feel a sharp pain in his hand and he looked down to see there was a cut in the heel of his palm. The wound was not very deep, since his reflexes had made his clenching fist spring open. Examining the small injury more closely, he could see that it was a very clean cut. He realised, as the blue light faded, that he had forgotten to stop the flow of chakra._

_Naruto knew a lot about chakra for his age, in fact for any age, and it did not take him long to understand what had happened. He had read about ninja who used their wind affinity with special weapons to extend and sharpen blades, but never from their fingers. He doubted this really was the first time it had been done, but the fact that he had heard of no one performing a similar feat surely meant it was at least rare. He hadn't realised at the time that he had been automatically using his wind affinity, which was the easiest way for him to extend the chakra from his fingers. _

_The blond boy decided that he had trained enough for the day, as it would not be long until he was due to meet Akiko. As he walked away from the training ground, the bleeding from his hand was already beginning to slow. He didn't know whether he was pleased or not. On the one hand he'd done something which was undeniably impressive, but on the other he had failed to succeed with his actual objective._

_Naruto showed Akiko the next day and the two came to the conclusion that he could not use normal chakra scalpels yet, but she was impressed with his new skill. Any attempted medical scalpels just turned straight to wind nature chakra blades and this was unlikely to change in the near future. _

_Furasshubakku Kai!_

Naruto kept a straight face. "I think the chain was designed for two people, not one. Somehow using it by himself must have put strain on the metal and the weapon broke."

Ino's confused expression turned to a scowl. "If you were less lucky, you'd be dead."

Hinata was just relieved that her teammate hadn't been killed, which she been certain had been his fate.

Naruto was glad that no one thought to look at the chain. If anyone had examined the weapon, they would have found that chain had snapped in clean breaks, and not the twisted breaks one would expect from stressed metal.

Kurenai didn't believe Naruto's reasoning for a moment, knowing chains like that didn't just break; however, she had other things to worry about. The red-eyed kunoichi said nothing until she turned to Tazuna. "You lied to us, Tazuna-san. This is not C-Rank mission. We expected bandits, perhaps, but not trained shinobi. You can consider yourself lucky none of my team were killed."

The three students noticed that Kurenai's warm demeanour was completely gone and the old man shivered. "Alright…." The old man gave a defeated sigh. "I'll tell you the truth..."

The bridge builder proceeded to tell the group the full story of the Gatou Corporation and the horrors taking place in the Wave.

Naruto's blood ran cold as he listened to the ordeal that the people of the Wave country were forced to endure. Starvation was a horrifying way to die, so much worse than dying by a blade, the slow gnawing away of your life's energy as the agony of your body consuming itself made it excruciating. Right then and there, the boy decided that the greedy, vile man would die. He had been taught by his mother that life was precious, and some would think this meant he would not want to kill Gatou. For Naruto, his concern for the lives of others was exactly what drove him, the people Gatou had killed and was still killing. As far as Naruto was concerned, Gatou's days were numbered.

Kurenai was still facing the bridge builder and didn't notice Naruto's eyes harden. "This is at least a B-Ranked mission Tazuna-san, by rights I should leave you her-"

"No!" Naruto surprised everyone when he shouted. None of them had heard him so much as raise his voice, but now they noticed that Naruto seemed to be shaking. "No. We must continue, Kurenai-sensei. Tazuna should not have lied, but we cannot blame him. He's only trying to help his country and I would despise anyone who didn't try and do the same thing. Please, Kurenai-sensei, we cannot let such atrocities persist."

Tazuna was grateful to the blond boy for his words. Somehow the boy seemed to understand his desperation.

Hinata spoke up, even more surprising than Naruto's outburst. "Naruto-kun is right, Kurenai-sensei. We cannot let the people of the Wave suffer like this." Even more surprising than the fact the shy girl had spoken up at all, was the fact that her voice was firm and she didn't stutter at all.

Ino nodded too. "If you two are going, someone's going to have to look after you. No offence, sensei."

Kurenai gave an amused smile. "I was just actually about to ask you all if you wanted to continue before Naruto interrupted."

Team eight saw an expression in Naruto's eyes they had never seen before, as he sheepishly put his hand behind his head. "Sorry sensei."

The genjutsu mistress shook her head. "Don't be." The female Jounin was impressed by her student's sense of justice.

Before long, the group walked on, the mood sombre but determined. Naruto knew there was no way they would get to the end of this mission without him using some, or perhaps all, of his strength. Surely a Jounin level ninja was next.

* * *

The mood in the small boat was sullen as the passengers looked upon the large bridge. They kept their voices down and there was only the faint noise of water rippling around the boat as they moved through the water, the motor no longer running.

The group disembarked from the small ferry and the boat quickly drifted off once again. The journey continued.

It was only a short time later that Naruto heard a rustling in the bushes and he turned to his raven-haired teammate. "Hinata, can you look to see what that was?"

Hinata nodded and brought her hands together. "Byakugan!" Her face showed relief. "It's just a little white rabbit."

Naruto didn't share the Hyuuga girl's relief, though. Things didn't look good for the small group. He knew there was no way that a white rabbit should be walking around the countryside at this time of year. He saw that Hinata had let her eyes return to normal, as he tried to sense anything unusual.

Suddenly a giant sword seemed to come from nowhere and the blond acted on instinct. "Down!" Naruto pushed Ino and the old man down, not taking the time to be gentle about it. Hinata was a few feet further away from him and was safe for the moment.

Kurenai looked at the man she saw standing on the giant sword that was embedded in a tree's trunk. The red-eyed kunoichi had to admit to herself she was worried as she recognised the figure. "Momochi Zabuza. Demon of the Mist."

Zabuza looked at the kunoichi, examining her for a moment. "Sorry, but I don't know you. Just hand over the old man and I'll let you go."

Naruto knew exactly who this man was - ANBU HQ always had an up to date bingo book - and he also knew some of the man's past. He was bad news….very bad news.

"I think you're underestimating us, Zabuza." Kurenai hoped she sounded more confident than she felt.

Zabuza just laughed as he began to emit a killing intent at the group, and three of them soon found it hard to breathe. "Let's see how well you do. Kirigakure no Jutsu!" (Hiding Mist Technique)

A heavy mist began to fill the area and in seconds the Konoha ninja could only see a few feet in any direction.

Zabuza's voice seemed to come from everywhere, though he was not speaking loudly, and he seemed to be speaking from right beside each of them. "Which one should I go after? Liver, lungs, spine, clavicle vein, jugular vain or brain."

Hinata once again activated her bloodline limit. "Byakugan!" She looked through the mist, but it took a little focusing as the mist seemed strangely hard for her pearl eyes to see through. Her eyes widened suddenly and her mouth shot open. "Sensei, watch out!"

Kurenai leapt aside just as a huge sword swung down where she had been standing. With his sword still down, Kurenai caught the mist-nin off guard and stabbed him in the side of the chest with a kunai. She knew it would not be that easy and this was confirmed as water began to leak from the wound. The mist-nin burst into water. "Water clone."

Naruto watched as Kurenai cast a genjutsu on herself, which effectively made her turn invisible. Naruto could just about sense her presence, but couldn't pinpoint her location, and he hoped the same could be said of the mist-nin.

Kurenai wandered cautiously in the mist, heading in the direction of the body of water in front of her. She had a feeling the mist-nin would be near the lake, where the supply of water would be nearest for him to use. The Jounin hoped she was right as her students' and client's lives were on the line.

Naruto sensed another presence nearby and moved towards it. He steadily moved away from the group and his teammates were too scared to say anything as the blond vanished from sight. The blond met what he assumed was another water clone and he looked it straight in the eye.

"You're different….." The simulacrum of the nuke-nin paused only a moment before it slashed the huge sword down at him. Naruto nimbly stepped forward and to the side of the attack, before he slashed the clone with a wind scalpel. A surprised expression appeared on its face as it burst into water. Naruto headed towards his hidden teammates once more, feeling no other presence near by.

Kurenai reached the edge of the lake and could now clearly feel the mist-nins chakra presence. She walked slowly on to the lake and approached the enemy.

Zabuza seemed unaware of her approach, even when she was only feet away from him, until his hand suddenly moved "Suiton: Suiro no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Prison Technique)

Kurenai found water rapidly surrounding her and her genjutsu collapsed. Soon the kunoichi was trapped in a sphere of chakra-enforced water.

Zabuza stared into the sphere at the captive Konoha Jounin. The infamous ninja's mouth was hidden, but an observer would have little doubt there was an evil looking grin there. "Genjutsu doesn't work in my mist Kurenai-san." He chuckled to himself. "Oh I know who you are now I have seen your technique. An impressive genjutsu I have to admit, but my chakra imbued mist renders it useless."

The Jounin woman cursed herself as the mist began to fade, revealing the nuke-nin and his prisoner to the Genin group.

Hinata had seen what had happened. The Hyuuga girl found it hard to talk at the best of times, but now her terror rendered her speechless.

Kurenai faced her students and client, her face showing fear. "Everybody run. This guy's out of your league!"

Naruto was suffering a powerful emotion of his own, but it was not fear. It was anger. Naruto was angry with himself for having held back this long. If he'd have shown his real abilities earlier this might not have happened and Kurenai might not be in danger. Knowing that he could not change the past, he turned the anger to the nuke-nin. "I'll give you one chance, Zabuza. Release Kurenai-sensei." The boy's voice became gruff. "Now."

Everyone looked at Naruto as if he had gone insane and the enemy Jounin just laughed. "You may have destroyed my clone kid, but it was only one tenth as strong as the real thing. Back down before you get hurt."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. Kurenai might not be his friend yet, but she was a kind woman and a loyal shinobi. The secretive blond was not about to let her get hurt. He slowly pulled out his sword from its sheathe on his back.

Kurenai wanted to scream with frustration at the boy's seemingly suicidal bravado. "Naruto, what the hell are you playing at?!"

Naruto just ignored the woman and held the sword tip pointing in Zabuza's direction. He moved it slowly back so that it lay against his arm, the point aimed behind him and the blade facing outwards. His hand loosened around the handle and he uncovered a bracelet from under his left forearm guard.

Only the Jounin saw Naruto move as he seemed to flicker towards Zabuza. The sword arm came back and the forearm came forward, while blue light began to glow faintly from his left bracelet. The light expanded out into a disc as the metal spokes spread out and conducted the boy's chakra.

Zabuza's eyes widened and he moved to swing his sword at the blond, who was almost upon him.

Naruto saw the blade coming and, in what seemed like an insane tactic, blocked with his shield. The mist-nin was shocked when his massive blade stopped dead. Naruto tilted his forearm so the large sword slid off abruptly and, as he let the blade fall to his left, he moved around to the right. Speedily, he brought his sword arm forward and made as if to hit the nuke-nin with the hilt of the weapon, but at the last second Naruto flicked the blade away from himself and upward. As he brought the hilt to the left, the length of the blade was aimed at the nuke-nins throat.

Zabuza had to jump back to avoid the strike, dragging the end of the blade through the water, and he landed several yards away. His new opponent stood calmly, while holding his blade.

Kurenai was so surprised at the events she had witnessed, that she almost forgot to stop herself falling into the water as the water prison collapsed. At the last second she expelled chakra and caught herself, before she moved over to the blond boy.

Naruto glanced at his sensei before turning back to face a motionless Zabuza, who seemed to be thinking carefully. "Sensei." The blond boy let the shield fade and the metal spokes wrapped themselves back into the bracelet. The shield was not a problem for the boy to use in short burst, but was not designed for prolonged use.

Zabuza had no idea who or what this kid was, but he had recovered from the surprise. "I'm impressed kid. I've never seen a shield quite like that and to be able to use that at your age is a rare thing. It's a shame I have to end your life really, you could have proved useful."

Kurenai's eyes narrowed at the demon ninja. "Don't forget about me Zabuza, you caught me off guard but that won't happen again." She turned to the blond, knowing she would have to question him another time. "Thanks Naruto, but this is my battle."

Naruto nodded acceptance, though part of him wanted to take on Zabuza himself. He knew that it would be irresponsible to take on the nuke-nin himself. Kurenai was years more experienced than himself. "I'll be here just in case Kurenai-sensei….now kick his ass."

Kurenai gave a smirk at the boy, preferring his spunky attitude to his normal laid back nature. "I will." The kunoichi turned her attention back the demon, who wasn't stupid enough to take them both on. The red-eyed Jounin said no more as she pulled out a kunai and began to run.

The nuke-nin watched the fierce looking woman move towards him as she began to form seals. "Magen: Jubaku Satsu no Jutsu!" (Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death Technique).

Naruto had read about this technique before, though it was known as a Kurama clan technique. He'd never seen it used on water, but as he watched it seemed to be working and he could only imagine what Zabuza was seeing.

Zabuza felt roots shoot out of the water below him and immediately wrap around his feet. The roots continued to wrap around his body and he saw that Kurenai had disappeared from view. He knew this was a genjutsu and kept sending chakra to the soles of his feet lest he sink and drown. The demon of the mist couldn't seem to move his hands when he tried, meaning he could not release the genjutsu.

Kurenai approached Zabuza, knowing as she did that another large root was growing in front of him. She held a kunai ready to strike the man down. As she moved in for the kill, she saw Zabuza viscously bite his own lip and she cursed once more.

Zabuza saw the plant that had been revealing the red-eyed Jounin fade away as the genjutsu collapsed. He didn't pay attention to the blood running down his chin from the large cut in his lip. "Nice try…but not good enough."

The two Jounin dashed at each other, kunai meeting blade, and sparks flew. The two jumped apart only to go at each other once more. This went on for several minutes and nothing seemed to change. Kurenai knew that this could not go on for long, even though she wasn't having trouble with the enemy's blade yet. She only had to deflect the mist-nin's blade, rather than block it entirely but she could tell that her opponent's strength and stamina were greater than her own. She wasn't being given the chance to cast another genjutsu, she knew she had to think of something and fast.

As if he had read her mind, the male Jounin quickly put his blade away and began to form seals. She was too far away to perform an effective genjutsu on him. The female Jounin was adept with taijutsu and weapons, but she tended to use genjutsu over ninjutsu. Her ninjutsu was admittedly her worst asset.

Zabuza wasn't going to give the kunoichi a chance to act, knowing her genjutsu could be dangerous if he gave her more than a moment. The demon ninja smirked under his bandages. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique). The water behind the Jounin began to surge violently before gushing up in a long vortex of water, which shot towards the female ninja.

Kurenai watched with wide eyes as the massive water spiral shot towards her. She could move, but the attack was so large that she wouldn't avoid the whole thing and if she was caught off guard she'd be killed. There was nothing suitably close enough to use for a substitution. Her only chance was to stand her ground and brace herself against the attack. She crossed her arms as she used chakra to reinforce them, readying herself for the assault.

Naruto saw what Kurenai was doing and he formed a single seal as fast he could. Two clones appeared beside the blond in a puff of smoke and immediately one of the clones began forming seals. Hands moved in a blur as the water attack was just about to hit the Jounin female.

As water sprayed everywhere Zabuza grinned victoriously; however, his smile faded when he saw movement in the corner of his eye. He turned to see two blond Genin standing some distance away on the lake, one of which caught the red-eyed kunoichi he had been fighting as she fell. The kunoichi was wet and had sustained some injuries, but apparently had escaped most of the damage from the attack. Seeing the second blond catch the woman, he realised that it was a solid clone and realised what had happened. The blond boy had created a clone, which had used the Kawarimi no jutsu to switch itself with the genjutsu mistress. The smoke from the destroyed clone had gone unnoticed in the blast of water. The demon of the mist had underestimated the blond once again. He'd used his most powerful ninjutsu attack with the intent to destroy the red-eyed woman in one move, but he had failed and used a significant amount of chakra in the attempt. Under his bandages he frowned.

Kurenai's body hurt like hell, but she was surprised she didn't feel worse. She opened her eyes and looked up to a masked face beneath blond hair. "N-Naruto?" Her head was spinning a little, she tried to move her body but it wasn't responding properly.

"Sort of." The blond nodded his head over in one direction. "He's the real one." Kurenai turned her head slowly and painfully toward a second blond. The Jounin felt her carrier begin to move away from the original Naruto.

"Naruto?!" Kurenai hurt even trying to speak loudly and it didn't help her chakra was exhausted from keeping up with the mist-nin.

Naruto nodded to his sensei, who his clone was taking to the shore. "I'll finish this, sensei, don't worry." Naruto then turned to Zabuza who looked to be thinking.

The demon of the mist was indeed thinking carefully about his new opponent, since the boy had already surprised him twice. He was usually the type to go straight on the offensive, but at two thirds full strength he decided to be wary.

Kurenai was beginning to come to her senses, but her body was still not very responsive. The blond clone placed her on the grass gently, leaning her against a tree facing the original Naruto. At the moment, neither opponent was moving, as if each was sizing up the other. "Will you….will _he_ be okay?" She watched the clone nervously, who apparently wasn't going to be dispelled any time soon.

Ino, Hinata and Tazuna arrived on the scene, having been further on along the lake side. The three headed towards the Jounin and the blond clone, catching the injured woman's question.

Ino and Hinata glanced at the two on the lake and then at the clone. Ino spoke first. "Well?" She was too worried about her blond teammate to interrogate him on his abilities.

The clone gave a shrug. "I…he….we have never had a real fight on this level. I honestly don't know the outcome, but we shall see." The blond figure stood stoically, intent on providing some measure of protection to his creator's team.

Naruto watched Zabuza's eyes, the other returning his hard stare and neither breaking eye contact. The tension between the two built until it became killing intent, rapidly building. Even those on the shore could feel the tension, until Naruto's chakra and killing intent soared above Zabuza's own for just a moment before it disappeared.

Naruto decided enough was enough and charged chakra once more into his left bracelet, dashing in a straight line towards he mist-nin.

Zabuza grinned maniacally under his bandages and lifted his sword, sweeping it around horizontally into the blond's paths. The speed of the attack was much greater than his usual vertical slash.

Naruto pushed chakra into his feet and pushed with his legs as he leant his head forward, forward flipping just over the blade and through Zabuza's guard. He flicked his smaller sword across Zabuza's chest and ducked under the nuke-nin's right arm as the man brought the hilt back violently into the blond's back. Naruto took the blow around his kidney area.

Naruto ignored the pain and continued to run before he slid and turned, sending a spray of water up as he faced Zabuza once more.

Zabuza grimaced at the gash across his chest, knowing he was just lucky the boy hadn't had time to turn the blade round and stab him. Blood soaked through his outfit and drops of the red fluid dripped to the water, to disperse in a cloud of red before vanishing altogether.

This time, Zabuza ran towards the blond who stood waiting, keeping his sweeping movement constricted, with the point of the blade down. He swept the massive blade across the space in front of him.

Blade met with blade in a loud clang of metal and the large sword pressed against the smaller weapon. The Jounin level nuke-nin was surprised that the boy was able to match his physical strength.

Naruto was forcing a large amount of chakra into his arms to keep his blade steady. With the chakra he was sending to his feet, and his shield, he was burning through a lot. Luckily he had a large reserve, but it would not last indefinitely. Deciding to take a gamble, Naruto focused chakra to two further areas of his body. Chakra flowed to his right hand, in which he began to charge wind imbued chakra, while he prepared to let go of the blade with his right arm. He also concentrated chakra to the left side of his rib cage.

Zabuza was surprised when the resistance to his blade disappeared and it sped towards the boy's chest. When it hit the shield some of the force was absorbed, before it slid off again. The blade continued towards the blond, but the young ninja didn't dodge as would have been expected. The boy moved right and forward as the large sword slashed across the blond's rib cage. The blade didn't penetrate deeply though, thanks to the boy's body armour.

Naruto ignored the pain and continued his forward movement, pushing his right hand towards the Jounin. As the large sword continued its downward path, the boy stamped on it with his right foot. Using the impromptu platform, he sprung forward and attempted to strike the nuke-nin with his wind blade.

In a flash of realisation, Zabuza dived to his right, since he was already leaning that way from trying to compensate for his sword's sudden movement. The wind blade cut into his side, slicing a couple of inches into his flesh. In a reflexive response to the pain, he rammed the hilt of his sword into the side of the blond's head, sending him flying to land on the water some yards away.

Hinata, Ino and Tazuna watched the battle wide-eyed and unmoving, as if hypnotised by the scene playing out on the water.

Zabuza ignored the injury and the blood which was running down his side. He watched as the blond boy slowly stood up, shaking his head to clear it before standing up straight. Impressively the boy still clutched his blade in his left hand. "Enough sword play." The mist-nin put his large sword away.

Naruto smiled and put his sword away, while it made a satisfying noise as the sheath's embedded sharpening stones met the blade. "Fine by me"

Zabuza began to perform seals quickly, noticing that the blond did nothing. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique). The water behind Zabuza began to move, and as it rose it contorted into a long shape. It rapidly formed into the head of a dragon.

The water attack rushed towards the blond, who began to dodge, but it looked too late. The dragon just caught the boy and water was thrown up everywhere. The ascending water and mist hid the two figures from those on the bank and each other.

Zabuza was still alert when the water began to fall, but he could see over to where the boy had been and he gave a smirk. The blond boy was floating in the water, his face to the sky and his eyes closed in unconsciousness. The demon of the mist sauntered over to the prone figure, determined to put an end to his life.

Kurenai's eyes went wide and she struggled to move, but could not. Even if she could, she would never have made it in time to help. "No." She didn't even shout, fear of losing her student filling her.

Ino couldn't believe what was happening before her eyes. The mission had become a far cry from what she had expected when she asked for a C-Class mission. They had been attacked by two ninja earlier. They had then been attacked once more by some eyebrow-less, but very strong, psycho. Most unbelievable was that Naruto, who had always been a loser and general non-entity to her, had shown he was stronger than anyone had imagined. Now it looked like he was going to die and she could do nothing. "Naruto." Guilt swamped her, as it was her who had asked for the higher ranked mission.

Hinata's pearl eyes were becoming damp as she watched the imminent demise of her teammate. She had hoped to befriend him as she had her female teammate, but it looked like she would not get that chance. "Naruto-kun."

Tazuna felt guilt gnaw at him. True the boy was a ninja and an impressive one, but the child was in over his head thanks to the bridge builder. "I'm so sorry."

Zabuza unsheathed and lifted his sword, pausing as he took a second to enjoy the moment. He looked across the lake, to the five figures there, for a moment and the demon ninja moved his blade down in one quick motion. The blond's neck offered little resistance and was severed easily.

Both Naruto's team, Tazuna and Zabuza were surprised when the blond turned into a puff of smoke. Zabuza's eyes widened as the water underneath him began to bubble ominously.

Naruto had never thought about performing ninjutsu from underwater before, but he finished his seals and tried to speak out. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Dagon Missile Technique) The words were heavily distorted, coming out as bubbles, but as he focused towards the sight of Zabuza's feet it didn't seem to matter.

Zabuza was completely surprised when a dragon's head made from water emerged beneath him and flew upwards.

Naruto pushed chakra into his feet and shot to the surface of the water, emerging and landing on the surface. This time he stayed on the surface of the water, taking deep breaths.

Everyone watched as Zabuza was carried into the air, towards the bank of the lake. The speed of the dragon did not allow him to escape off of the head and the demon of the mist's eyes widened in fear as the dragon headed towards a tree.

The dragon hit the large tree, which cracked under the powerful impact, and the water dragon exploded into water. Zabuza lay against the tree, just barely conscious and apparently unable to move.

A tired Naruto headed to the figure of Zabuza, who was shaking his head side to side as if to ward the boy off. He stopped right in front of the bandaged nuke-nin. "You underestimated your opponent, Zabuza-san. You don't have to be bad to be devious." Naruto unsheathed his sword once more. "I will make it quick, Zabuza-san, and for what it's worth I won't enjoy doing this." Naruto had never killed before, but he was prepared nonetheless and lifted his blade. This time he did not follow his sword style as he began to swing the blade sideway towards Zabuza's neck.

Naruto felt a presence closing in with his heightened senses. He saw senbon shooting towards the nuke-nin, but he moved fast and used his sword to block the airborne needles.

Haku was more than a little apprehensive, having watched the whole battle from a distance and only moved closer when the fight had gone bad for Zabuza. Her plan to save her master had been ruined by the boy.

Naruto watched as a hunter-nin stepped from the bushes and stood up to reveal a shinobi of roughly his height. He focused intently on the person; the way they walked, the scent from them and the sound of their slightly panicked breathing. "Hello _Hunter_-nin-_chan." _He voiced his words casually, but made a few things clear.

Haku always made an effort to hide her gender, though the manner was complicated. She used a double bluff by dressing in a very feminine manner. Most people would not think a boy pretending to be a girl was in fact a girl in the first place. The reason behind it may have seemed whimsical, but her master had told her the only thing keeping her from being a perfect tool was her gender. The demon of the mist thought females were too emotional to be good ninja. Because of her precious person's belief, she pretended to be a boy and repressed her emotions. The young kunoichi froze mid-step. It seemed the charade was up and that the boy knew her gender. She reached behind her back, forming seals with her one hand. "I have a warrant here from the Tsuchikage for Zabuza's execution."

Naruto frowned, not believing her, and prepared himself for battle just in case. He did not realise that the girl was able to perform one handled seals.

"Sensatsu Suisho no Jutsu!" (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death Technique). Haku's attack startled Naruto and he began to dodge before the attack even manifested. A thousand needles formed from the puddles at their feet and shot towards where he had just been standing.

He was still in the air when Haku grabbed the man he'd been about to execute and vanished in a cloud of mist. Naruto landed a fraction of a second later. "Damn."

With the battle over, Naruto walked back across the lake towards his waiting team and client, noticing the odd looks he was getting. Stepping onto the bank, Naruto dismissed his clone and moved towards his team, before falling on his ass. The quickly vanishing adrenaline and the heavy chakra use were taking their toll; however, he wasn't about to be given the chance to rest in peace.

"What in the hell was all that!" Ino shouted at the top of her lungs, having finally found her voice. It was a question that he saw the group shared.

_Damn. _Was his thought on the matter.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naruto sighed, in part because he was tired and in part because he knew he would have to explain himself. "I suppose you have questions."

"You're damn r-" Ino's rant was stopped before it started, by Kurenai.

"Calm down, Ino, Naruto is exhausted." Kurenai herself was still unable to move freely, though at least it was no longer painful to simply talk. "I would like to know; however, how you were able to take on an A-Class nuke-nin by yourself."

Naruto could not help but feel his spirits sink. Zabuza had escaped him and would no doubt appear again when he was at full health. Now he was faced with one of the few things he was truly afraid of, revealing his secrets. To top everything off he was soaking wet. Looking over at his sensei, he realised things could have been worse. At least they were all still alive and his body was already recovering. With great effort the blond boy pulled himself up off his rear. He took two nutrients bars from his back pack and consumed them quickly, turning away from the others since he couldn't eat with his usual speed. He was glad the packaging was waterproof. "You already know Sakura is my cousin and you know my name changed from Uzumaki to Hatake." He began gathering wood from the close by trees as he spoke, wanting to distract himself from his own words. "I was adopted a little over a year ago by Sakura's aunt and her new husband Hatake Kakashi. What you don't know is that they helped raise me from five years old."

Kurenai knew who Kakashi was, even if the girls seemed oblivious. Tazuna wisely kept silent. "Your father is Copycat Sharingan Kakashi?"

Naruto had an armful of wood as he came back to the group, putting the wood between them. "Yes. He, my mother and their friends trained me from the age of 5, soon after they began to take care of me. The reason my parents didn't adopt me sooner was that they were not together then."

Kurenai looked thoughtful. "Kakashi was in ANBU then wasn't he?"

Naruto nodded. "I lived at ANBU HQ until I was ten, and the friends that trained me were the ANBU that lived on tousan's floor. His old squad are like family to me. Akiko-chan - my mother - worked there as a medic and from day one looked after me like a mother." Naruto formed seals sluggishly and took a deep breath. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) Releasing only a small amount of chakra, Naruto sent a small fireball towards the wood he had collected, which burst into flame. Naruto took off his jacket and rolled it up, before carefully placing it behind his sensei's head before the woman could protest. Seeing that the embarrassed Jounin was as comfortable as could be expected, he sat down. The food he had eaten was being metabolised already and, along with the fire, was warming him again. The blond boy knew it would not be long before his energy was restored.

Ino may not have known who Kakashi was but she knew of ANBU, the ninja elite. "So all this time at the academy..." She was too stunned to be angry at her teammate's deception.

"Y-You were h-hiding your s-strength." Hinata finished, also astonished.

Naruto nodded. "I didn't want anyone who wasn't a close friend to know how strong I was."

Ino was confused by this. "Why would you not want people to know how strong you were?"

Naruto hesitated. "I….can't tell you that."

Kurenai frowned. "I think you should, Naruto. I agree that - in general - the current generation should not know, but Hinata and Ino are your teammates. You will be fighting together, camping together, eating together for years to come and - Kami forbid - there may even come a day that you die together. Trust in a team is very important, without it survival becomes that much harder."

Naruto sat and stared at the flames as they danced, seemingly without a care in the world. The mesmerizing flames had no need for secrets.

Several minutes passed, but no one spoke, even the infamously impatient Ino knew when not to push. Naruto seemed deep in thought.

Naruto wanted to tell his teammates about his biggest secret. Kurenai was right that he must trust his teammates, but more importantly than that they had to be able to trust him. Yet he remembered his early childhood and the things that had been done to him. The only difference now was that he could take care of himself. After what seemed like an eternity of inner turmoil, he took a deep breath. "Alright ...I'll tell you all, but you can not discuss this with anyone who isn't one of us, my parents, Sakura or the Hokage himself. This is an S-Class secret and betraying it without my, or the Hokage's, permission means you will end in prison for at least fifteen years. Tazuna-san, I hate to say this but, because you are from outside the village, if you revealed the secret you would not be officially punishable. I know ANBU and you can be certain you won't even see them coming." He saw the old man shiver, though he remained silent.

Kurenai of course was aware of the Third's law, harsh but it had to be or it would have been disobeyed years ago. Ino and Hinata gasped at their teammates words, while Tazuna had no clue what to say or do. The only reason the old man was still there after the boy's warning was because he was under the group's protection.

Naruto once again stared into the flames as he began to talk, his eyes unfocused. "You will have heard of Kyuubi, I expect even you have Tazuna-san, and you know the story of its defeat." He was met with three nods. "Defeat is the key word here. Nothing on earth has the power to kill a demon lord outright, but the Fourth did the best he could and sealed the demon away. It was not a simple solution either, since the only thing able to contain something so powerful had to be living and it had to have an undeveloped chakra system. The demon had to be sealed into a new born child. That child was me. I carry within me the Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Silence reigned around the blond, but he was not really surprised and he waited as everyone thought.

Hinata was the first to break the silence. "Ummmm...w-what does t-that mean N-Naruto-kun? Y-you can't b-be the K-Kyuubi because you w-would have b-been executed. What are y-you?"

Naruto was pleased that Hinata was using her brain, though Ino remained silent for now. "It is as simple as that. Kyuubi was sealed within me, never able to escape. Its presence is in part responsible for my large chakra supply as my system has grown to cope with containing it. It is also responsible for my rapid healing, but other than that it's had little _direct _affect on my body...so far." The blond didn't want to lie, he was not certain that the demon would never have any affect on him.

Ino's face showed her confusion as she failed to understand the point. "That's horrible for you and everything, but what does that have to do with anything? It seems pretty obvious you're not demonic."

Naruto could have almost laughed at the girls' innocence as they seemed unable to understand his situation. To them the monster was a distant and far away thing, its existence academic. "Not everyone is as detached about it as yourselves, for which I'm grateful I might add."

"W-What do you mean?" Hinata saw Naruto's slightly sour expression and she had a bad feeling.

Ino nodded. "Yeah, what does this have to do with you hiding your strength?"

Naruto gave a bitter chuckle. "Put it this way, can you think what my first clear memory might have been?" He received blank looks, so he decided to tell them his first clear memory.

_Furasshubakku no Jutsu! (Flashback Technique)_

_Naruto tried to sleep on the cold ground, his head on his hands to provide some small measure of comfort. In the dark cellar of the orphanage, he couldn't see anything, but he could hear water dripping down one of the walls. He could hear rats scuttling about, occasionally brushing against him in the darkness. For the orphanage the rats here weren't a problem, the cellar had a large solid door blocking it off from the rest of the building. This room only had one purpose, which was to store junk and this included the four year old blond boy lying on the cold, damp ground in his threadbare pyjamas._

_The boy began to drift to sleep, despite his surroundings. The first dozen or so times he'd been down here he hadn't been able to sleep the whole night, but it was amazing what a person could get used to. As his eyes closed, he heard a thunk, but pretended to be asleep. Behind his eyelids he could see that the ancient dim bulb, swinging from the grubby ceiling, had lit up._

_A male voice spoke from the distant doorway. "So, you have a _vermin_ problem. My colleague and I should be able to help you out."_

"_That's most kind of you. I'll just let you both get on with it. I need to be elsewhere." What the woman, who ran the orphanage, meant was that she needed an alibi. The matron would go talk to the night nurse, so that she had a witness to say she was no where near when the attack had occurred._

"_Of course. We'll clear up the mess once we are done." A second male voice spoke lightly, though his intentions were dark. The door closed once more as the matron departed, leaving the two men alone as they began to walk down the stairs._

_Naruto didn't know what was happening, but it wouldn't be good, nothing was ever good for him. He opened his eyes slightly and noticed the two men were wearing forehead protectors. He didn't know much at his age, but knew a ninja when he saw one. Naruto slowly got into a crouch and began to move to the corner of the room, intending to hide amongst piles of junk around the large cellar._

"_It won't do you any good demon." A hand gripped Naruto's shoulder. He'd not seen anyone approach that close._

"_Hey Inoichi, are we getting straight to the point or are we going to make it…interesting?" The man not holding his shoulder looked pleased by the prospect._

_The grip tightened. "There's no rush…" The words of the man - now identified as as Inoichi - came all too easily.  
_

_Naruto felt something strike his head from the side, which he hadn't even seen it coming. He fell face-first to the ground and a foot started pushing his face into the harsh concrete. He felt his nose break under the brutal force and pain filled his mind, causing him to feel sick with the intensity of it. The foot lifted and soon the boy followed. He felt a sharp pain and looked down to see a kunai sticking out from his stomach. More pain. He looked at his attacker, the one whose name he knew. "W-Why?" He whispered quietly, but a slap in the face was his reply._

"_For everything you ever did, this is the least you deserve!" The man known as Inoichi went red with rage. Apparently his patience was gone. "Come on Ganto, let's be quick. I feel sick just looking at it."_

_Countless blows followed and painful wounds appeared all over the blond's body. Soon he was on the floor, his vision blurry and many bones broken. Naruto had a high threshold for pain, which had been built up over his few years, and sadly the blackness of unconsciousness evaded him. He wanted to die._

"_There's the lamp oil the old woman was on about." The man known as Ganto moved over to get a large bottle of lamp oil. The large man threw it at the boy, where it smashed over him, and oil went everywhere._

_The smell filled the child's nostrils, and his wounds were in searing agony because of the liquid. His eyes burned painfully._

"_The demon tried to burn down the orphanage and got itself killed. A just end to a soulless beast." Inoichi pulled out a match from his pocket, having had it ready. Without hesitation he struck it against a drier spot of the wall._

_Naruto watched the match burst into life, the flame dancing at the end of the man's fingers. As he looked at it, he knew that his life was over and in the end he was glad. Life had nothing to offer him except pain and misery. He only hoped that he wouldn't go to hell for whatever sins he had committed against these people._

_The match flew through the air almost in slow motion, while the two grinning ninja watched on with satisfaction. They were surprised when the boy too smiled as the flaming stick hit him._

_Immediately Naruto was no longer glad at his demise. This was a cruel way to die. His skin was burning off, and if he had thought he was in pain before it was dwarfed by the feeling of thousands of nerves being heated to temperatures the human body is not equipped to handle. Thankfully darkness overcame him at last. The world and the pain faded away to nothing._

* * *

_The boy woke up in hospital a month later. Despite the condition of the cellar, it had still possessed a smoke alarm, which had been set off by the flesh fuelled flames. When it went off, the matron had been forced to respond and the night nurse had rushed the boy to hospital, not even able to identify him. The two adult ninja had been long gone. _

_The Hokage sat and watched the boy with a worried expression. The only reason the boy had survived the brutal punishment, including third degree burns to over 80 percent of his body, was thanks to the boy's healing ability. Still, it was amazing that he had survived. _

_Naruto saw the old man, but didn't speak any words of greeting and instead sat in sullen silence. He was actually disappointed that he was alive, and he stared at the ceiling wondering why he was cursed to continue living such a life._

_That same day, the Hokage took Naruto out of the orphanage, but he couldn't prove a crime had been committed and Naruto refused to speak about the ordeal. The boy was given his own apartment to live in, by himself, but it was better than sleeping in a building where people were willing to torture and kill you._

_The boy's story would continue, for now…_

_Furasshubakku Kai!_

Naruto was still staring at the fire, thinking about how long it had taken to overcome his fear of it. No one spoke for a moment.

Naruto turned at the unexpected sound of someone vomiting and he could see that Ino had thrown up behind her. He had to admit he was surprised by such an intense reaction and did not know what to think.

Pale faced and shaking, Ino's mind was spinning from the words her teammate had spoken. She wanted to scream, but felt too weak and instead turned slowly to the concerned looking boy. "N-Naruto this Inoichi…w-what did he look like?" Her voice contained obvious desperation.

Naruto was confused, but saw no reason to hide this minor detail. "He had sandy coloured long hair in a pony tail. He was tall and had brown eyes. I didn't know then but he was a Jounin. I still remember the jacket he was wearing."

"Y-You never told anyone?" She looked as if she was going to cry.

Naruto shook his head. "Not even my parents. It just seemed appropriate at this moment. Why do you ask?"

The others, too shocked to speak, had to wonder at that too.

Ino's face contorted as if in pain. "There is only one Inoichi in Konoha…but still I-I had to be sure….his name is Yamanaka Inoichi….he is...my f-father." Ino was sick again before she collapsed.

Naruto felt incredible guilt at the pain he now realised that he had caused his teammate. It was not Ino's fault that her father had done what he had. He jumped up and knelt beside the girl and turned to the others "If I'd had known, I wouldn't have said anything." Naruto had unwittingly destroyed the girl's faith in her father, and as a young girl perhaps the person she had trusted in the most.

Three sets of tear filled eyes turned to Naruto, seeing his concern for the girl.

Hinata had to take deep breaths before speaking. "N-Naruto-kun, i-it's n-not your f-fault. N-None of it i-is." She stuttered even more severely than usual.

Kurenai felt her maternal heart strings twinge. "I had no idea."

Naruto picked up the blond girl, wiping her mouth with a piece of her bandaging he tore off her outfit. "Not many people do, Kurenai-sensei. You can see why I find it hard to trust people. I hid my strength at first because I didn't want people to figure out who I was. When they found out anyway, thanks to rumour, I continued to hide them so I wasn't seen as a threat." Naruto placed the girl next to Kurenai and then moved to the Jounin.

Tazuna's voice cracked as he spoke. "Makes sense." His words come out sorrowfully. He had thought his life was hard.

Naruto had recovered about one third of his chakra. Surprisingly it had been an hour since the end of the battle. "If you don't mind, Kurenai-sensei?" Naruto raised his hands which began to glow green.

Kurenai wasn't even surprised anymore, though she was impressed. "Your mother?"

Naruto nodded. "My mother taught me so that I could help others. I don't really need it."

Kurenai remembered that Naruto had been wounded. "Your chest!" If it went untreated he could bleed to death.

Naruto chuckled. "Remember what I said about demonic healing?" He showed the hole in his clothing, through which there could be seen no wound. He would have to remember to repair it later.

Kurenai calmed at this. "I have to thank you, Naruto. You didn't just save me, you saved us all. You are no monster, which surprises me. That kind of treatment could turn anyone into a monster." Naruto didn't respond as he continued to treat the Jounin's wounds, though he couldn't cure her exhaustion.

Naruto opened and ate another of his brown bars, consuming it swiftly. He decided he felt well enough to get the group on their way. "We need to get moving." Naruto formed some seals. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto created a single clone, which picked up the again embarrassed Jounin kunoichi, and the real one picked up Ino. He turned to Hinata and Tazuna. "It's time to go."

* * *

Ino woke up some time later to the lulling rhythm of someone walking as they carried her gently. She looked up into Naruto's face, but she quickly turned away, filled with shame.

Naruto saw this and gently placed the girl down, making sure she was standing firm before he released her. "Are you okay, Ino?"

Ino managed to bring herself to face the blond boy. "I'm so ashamed...I don't have the right to speak to you."

Naruto let the clone and the others walk on ahead. "You did nothing wrong, Ino. You were a child yourself and you didn't even know."

Ino frowned at this. "Perhaps." She did not seem relieved by his words. "How can I ever look at him again, knowing what he has done?"

It was Naruto's turn to frown. "It was never my intention to mar your opinion of your father Ino. I'm truly sorry."

Ino's face became angry. "Don't! Don't you dare apologise, Naruto. Not for this. If I can accept that what my...father did to you was not my fault, then you have to accept none of this was yours." She crossed her arms. "Deal?"

Naruto felt some relief. "Deal."

Ino nodded firmly; however, her arms fell and her expression wavered as she turned to continue walking. Her male teammate walked alongside her. "I still don't know what to do. How can you be so wrong about someone?"

"He's still your father, Ino. He did something bad but I'm sure he's been a good father." Naruto tried to be as encouraging as he could.

Ino nodded. "He was a good father and I thought he was a good man, but no matter what that doesn't make it alright. You can't square things off like that. You can't be a good person ninety-nine percent of the time to allow you to do evil things the last one percent. I don't think I can face him, not for a long time, perhaps not ever."

Naruto's face paled. "You have to Ino. What about your mother?"

Ino stopped again, though they had only just caught up with those ahead. "Kami ….what if my mother knew? What if it wasn't just my dad?" She began to feel even more distressed.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He neither could nor wanted to defend her father's actions, and they began to walk once more in silence. Soon the group was together again.

Hinata had been thinking a lot since the group had begun to travel half an hour ago, now nearly at their destination. Something bothered her. "N-Naruto-kun, is...that the worst?" She was almost afraid of the answer.

Naruto looked sad once again. "Physically, yes. That's the worst condition I was ever in, and even my healing ability took a month to heal me, but in reality it didn't hurt the most. There were times when people got me to trust them, pretended to befriend me, so that I began to feel hope before they crushed me. That happened twice before I learned my lesson. For a long time the only person I trusted was the old man...the Hokage."

Hinata shook her head in disbelief. "What r-right do they h-have to call y-you a monster?" It was rhetorical of course.

Naruto shrugged. "I gave up asking years ago. I just accept it."

Tazuna looked at the boy. "You are a strong boy, and I don't mean the fight earlier."

Naruto smiled under his mask. "Thanks old man."

Tazuna laughed. "Anytime brat."

Kurenai was more than a little angry, though she tried not to show it since the clone carrying her would notice. She wanted to invent a terrifying genjutsu just to use on that man.

It was not long before they arrived at the small village in which the bridge builder lived. People gave them odd looks as they walked by, but a short time later they arrived at the bridge builder's house. The group remembered their mission and that Zabuza was still at large.

Hinata knocked on the door, at Ino's encouraging nudge, and a plainly dressed but attractive woman answered the door. The woman's face showed unbidden relief as she looked upon the group.

"Tousan, your home!" It was clear to the Konoha ninja that the bridge builder was very much cared for. "Please, everyone, come in. I'm Tsunami. Welcome to our home." The dark-haired woman stepped aside to let them in. She glanced at the blond boys, of which there were two, one carrying a larger female.

The Jounin noticed the look. "Naruto umm... clone, could you put me down?" Promptly the woman was placed in an arm chair with surprising gentleness and the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, surprising the bridge builder's daughter.

"Are you hungry?" In response to the young woman's question, several stomachs rumbled and she left the room to get to work.

Hinata and Ino sat down while Tazuna went to speak to his daughter in the kitchen. Soon Naruto also sat down, and the silence in the room was awkward.

"Zabuza is going to come back." Kurenai stated simply.

Naruto nodded. "He is, and this time he'll be better prepared. Thanks to you sensei, when I fought him he was not at full strength."

Kurenai nodded. "I'll have to fight him again next time."

Naruto had a different idea to his sensei, however. "I am sorry sensei, but I cannot allow that. I mean no offence, and I do not question your strength or skills, but that man is very dangerous. I can heal most wounds, so I'll be in less danger."

Kurenai didn't look happy, as her student was effectively undermining her. The trouble was that the boy had a point. A good ninja knew when to put pride to one side, but that didn't mean she agreed whole heartedly. "But he's seen your techniques."

Naruto surprised them with a mischievous grin. "He's seen a few of them I admit, but I only used enough to take him down. Tousan taught me to fight smart as much as to fight hard. I only showed a fraction of the techniques I know, so Zabuza thinks he has me figured out, but he doesn't. I trained with my father and several other ANBU for seven years and was given access to the ANBU library. Do you think I only learned a handful of techniques?"

Kurenai shook her head in feigned disbelief. "Why am I not surprised?"

Hinata gave a small giggle, simply glad the mood had lightened. Even Ino managed a smile despite how lost she was feeling.

Naruto turned serious again. "I'm going to have to do some training alone, Kurenai-sensei. There are techniques I am creating that I want to complete before we fight Zabuza, which could be dangerous. Given Zabuza's injuries, I'd say it will be about ten days before he will be strong enough to take us on again." He had spent a lot of time with a med-nin, such knowledge tended to rub off.

Kurenai could not disagree with her male student. She wouldn't know what to teach the boy, if she was to try, and it annoyed her just a little. "Just be careful. You are still my responsibility."

"I want to train too, sensei. There's the hunter-nin as well." Ino's face set determinedly, she didn't want Naruto to have to fight alone.

Kurenai thought for a moment. "Hinata?"

Hinata nodded. "I w-want to help, Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai smiled at her students. "I'm proud of all of you. I couldn't have wished for a better team." She let the comment sink in. "I'll train you both while Naruto trains himself."

"There is one more thing, Kurenai-sensei." Naruto waited for his sensei to turn to him. "Something I have to do."

At that moment Tsunami and her father entered the room again. "Dinner is ready."

Kurenai could slowly move by herself now. As everyone headed to the dining area, a little brown-haired boy sullenly entered the room and sat silently at the table.

The rest sat down and looked at the sumptuous meal. Naruto realised how hungry he was, but decided to ask his question before they began to eat. "Tazuna-san, I need to ask you a question. Where is Gatou located?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Naruto grimaced in his sleep, with his dreams only at the edge of his mind but bothering him none the less. If he were to wake he'd find that his eyes were burning as they had before. The boy began to toss and turn in his bed, grunting as if in pain. He was in danger of waking up his team with the noise when his movement suddenly stopped.

* * *

_Naruto opened his eyes and looked around him, instantly he was alert upon realising he was in an unfamiliar place. He looked around the immediate vicinity, which was comprised of a dark corridor. Though he was uncertain as to how he had woken standing on his feet, he was grateful due to the half inch of suspicious looking liquid on the ground. Though the ceiling was not high, it was surprisingly difficult to make out in the gloom. The faint light that existed seemed to come from the pipes running along the walls for as far as he could see. The pipes seemed to be as grimy and dark as everything else, yet the light seemed to come from their direction. Naruto approached a pipe and put his ear near to it, only to be met with silence. The blond boy began to stretch out his senses; including his hearing, sight and even his sense of smell._

_Things began to look clearer with his heightened sense, but nothing more was revealed aside from more hallway. Surprisingly there was almost no smell even with his sense of smell at its peak, his hearing however picked up something. Naruto heard deep and long breaths that suggested whatever was taking them was large. There was also an occasional scratching noise that he could make out, and he had to wonder what was further along the corridor._

_Naruto made his way cautiously down the length of the dark corridor, but it felt like he wasn't progressing as it looked all the same. There were side corridors at regular intervals, leading from the larger corridor, but the sounds were not coming from any of them. After about five minutes he saw the corridor turn, leaving him no other option than to go right when he got to that point. With an equal sense of foreboding and determination, Naruto made slow splashing steps towards the bend._

_Turning the corner, Naruto unexpectedly found himself in a huge room that only increased his worry. Despite more light and his enhanced eyesight, the blond boy could not make out the distant ceiling. At the other end of the room there was a large set of bars, which looked decidedly ominous. Each one was square and as wide as his body, the gap between them just a little wider than their width. They rose from the floor up into the dark heights of the ceiling, the full length hidden from his eyes. On the middle two bars there was a small piece of paper, on which was written the kanj for 'seal'. Naruto, not scared but aware something unusual was going on, spun around to check on his escape route. He turned only to find that behind him was nothingness, not even a wall, and he tried to look into the distance. The blond boy couldn't even make out an edge to the room. It looked as if he was trapped here for the time being._

_Scratch. Scratch._

_Naruto's head spun around once more to the bars, noticing as he did that an actual source of light was visible, and he moved closer. As the boy moved closer the light didn't seem any nearer, even as he was right in front of the bars._

_SNAP!_

_A huge set of saliva drenched teeth closed with a resounding noise, just the other side of the bars, and in reflex Naruto jumped back away from the bars. He watched as the giant teeth seemed to grow a muzzle and then a huge set of red glowing eyes, narrowed and angry looking. The rest of a house sized head appeared in his field of vision, before a body to match became visible also. An animal that looked poised to pounce upon him stood before him, nine tails swaying angrily behind it. Each appendage was the size of the Hokage tower and the fluffy fur on them did little to detract from their menacing presence._

_Naruto's face showed nothing. "Kyuubi." The blond realised where he was._

_The large fox watched as the blond boy flared his chakra and tore towards the bars. The boy didn't slow down as he passed through them._

_Naruto charged chakra into his fist and ploughed it straight into the side of the nine tailed demons face, managing to cause the muzzle to shift a few inches._

_A huge tail slammed into the blond with rib shattering force, pinning him against one of the bars._

_The monsters eyes were evil looking and hateful as they narrowed slightly._

"**YOU HAVE GOT A PAIR ON YOU."**

_Naruto was surprised that the demons body language and expression gave off an evil aura yet its voice seemed oddly neutral, though it seemed to ripple with intensity._

_Naruto felt the weight crushing his chest, but his arms had been left free and the gasping blond charged chakra to both of his hands. Forming chakra blades he sliced at the fox's tail, cutting through swathes of glowing red fur and eventually into flesh. He didn't take time to think how he and the fox had seemingly corporeal bodies in here, or how he could use chakra._

_The blue-eyed Genin used chakra to stick to the bar as the tail was pulled back reflexively, but as he watched the tail healed in a mere second. Another tail rushed forwards just as the blond finally released the chakra grip he had been holding, making him slide just beneath it before he hit the ground running._

_Naruto ran towards the main body of the Kyuubi and jaws snapped at him as he moved, but the boy dodged to the left and rolled. Quickly jumping back up, he continued to run with obvious purpose. Reaching the creature's underbelly the blond forced chakra into and out of his feet and shot high into the air, landing on the leg of the creature. He ran up the limb and then jumped off again, doing half a somersault backwards. He slashed at the animal's stomach mid-flight, but even though the blades sliced it was only a minor injury to the beast. The creature's stomach was less sensitive than the tails apparently._

_The demon's container didn't even feel the paw that hit him, slamming him across the cage and into the floor. The wind left Naruto's lungs as he heard his bones crack and he began to feel dizzy. It was then that it occurred to him in a detached manner, that he did not know how he had a body in his own mind or how it was able to take damage. Kyuubi's head moved across the distance in moments, its large head just above the blond and its razor sharp teeth inches from Naruto's head. In a single bite the creature could consume him whole. As he lay in a prone position, saliva dripped from one of the long canines and dripped onto his chest. _

_Naruto looked into the demon's eyes and found that there was only malevolence therein. The colossal mouth was formed into a snarl and it looked certain he was going to die._

_WHACK!_

_Kyuubi did nothing for a moment, surprised that the blond had punched it square in the nose._

_Naruto watched the massive jaws as they flashed open and shot downward. The last thing he saw was the endless darkness that the mouth led to._

Naruto woke up in cold sweat and looked around, noticing in the moonlight that he hadn't woken anyone up. He knew that it had been more than a simple dream, the details too clear and memorable. He'd met the infamous Kyuubi and predictably they had not got along.

Naruto took deep relaxing breaths as he assured himself that everything was fine, just as he had done so many times before. He created a gentle breeze around his body, evaporating the sweat and soothing his mind. Soon he fell asleep and the breeze died down. There was no sign that he'd woken up at all.

* * *

Naruto sat cross-legged on the ground in the forest that evening, not meditating but deep thought.

After a pleasantly non-eventful first day guarding Tazuna on the bridge the team had decided to get straight to training, taking some snacks with them for their evening meal. Naruto had left his teammates with his sensei some distance away in the woods, far enough to hide most of the loud noises he would most likely be making.

Naruto's mind was focused on one thing, a technique that he hadn't seen in its complete form. Kakashi, in one of his more inquisitive moments, had shown him the incomplete version to see what the boy would make of it. The silver-haired Jounin knew the principles behind it and had explained what he knew about it in detail. Naruto had a knack for creating and mastering jutsu, so he had hoped the blond would be able to combine both these traits to re-create one technique in particular. Progress had been slow without a real demonstration to work from, even with all the clones that the boy could use to speed up his training. In the end it had been put aside in favour of training in other areas and with different techniques, but it had always been Naruto's intention to master it one day. Now the fox-boy decided that day would be sooner rather than later.

Naruto stood up. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" With a puff of smoke there was a hundred Naruto's and they got to work with a determined air.

* * *

Kurenai stood in front of Hinata and Ino, back to full health thanks to a full night's sleep and a restful day. "What I'm going to show you both now is the key to mastering almost any jutsu you care to name…..tree climbing."

"Excuse me?" Ino wasn't sure she had heard right. Over the day the she had made an effort to put her feelings about her father to the back of her mind. She needed to focus on their mission and did not intend to let her teammates down.

Hinata looked confused but politely remained silent, trusting Kurenai to teach them what they needed to know. She was already beginning to see the older kunoichi as a mother figure, something she had been lacking for some years.

"Let me show you." Kurenai formed her hands into the ram seal and pushed chakra into her feet as she approached the tree in front of her, putting one leg on and then the other. The Jounin sensei proceeded to defy gravity and walk vertically up the tree. The Jounin walked down again and saw that her two kunoichi Genin looked impressed.

"K-Kurenai sensei…we're going t-to learn t-that?" Hinata would have paled had her skin not already been so fair.

Kurenai nodded. "Yes. This exercise will help increase your stamina and your chakra control, the foundations of performing jutsu of any kind."

Ino looked at Hinata, who smiled back nervously, and then back at the tree Kurenai had walked up. "Come on Hinata, the trees won't climb themselves."

Just like that any anxiousness the two felt evaporated, Hinata encouraged by Ino's example and Ino strengthened by having to lead Hinata by example. The two began to train while Kurenai watched with a smile on her face.

* * *

After several hours of training Naruto was lying on his back exhausted, looking at the starlit sky. He was already eating one of his bars and, despite its already pleasant taste, he tried to imagine the taste of ramen instead.

Despite his tired and ramen-less state, Naruto smiled. He'd made real progress that evening. He'd learnt a lot in the last year and his chakra control had improved enough to be a real help him. The trees in the small clearing showed the damage from his much improved, but still imperfect, technique.

Naruto felt a little re-energised from his snack and slowly got himself up, heading back to where his teammates were training.

During his fifteen minute walk he looked at the sky and realised the hour was later than he thought, it must have fast been approaching midnight. It being so late, he was surprised to find his team still where he had left them.

Kurenai was amusingly enough sitting back against a tree, asleep, yet the red-eyed woman was surprisingly graceful even as such. Naruto was under no illusions however, at the first sign of danger she would be wide awake and set for battle. Hinata was lying on the ground but she was not asleep, her winded breaths were just visible in the cool night air. It showed how tired she was that she didn't even notice her teammate's arrival. Ino was still on her feet, though only just, and staggered up to the tree as she made the ram seal. Naruto could tell from where he was standing that there was not enough chakra in her feet to make it up the tree, but Ino was too tired realise this. The blond girl put a foot on the tree and tried to lift the other foot, but the first couldn't support even her meagre weight and she slipped. Lucky for Ino, Naruto had the foresight to move towards his teammate and get ready to catch her, which he did.

Ino looked up at her teammate's face and gave a vague sort of smile, before proceeding to fall asleep. Naruto had to hold in his laughter at the sight.

By this point Hinata had realised that her male teammate was back and she managed to sit up. She managed a small smile as Naruto approached her and put her other teammate beside her.

"You've been training hard I see." Naruto's voice showed his approval.

Hinata was still breathing hard. "I-Ino, she's a s-slave driver." The pearl-eyed girl covered her mouth, unable to believe what she said about her teammate. She was just so tired and she ached.

"She does seem particularly driven." Naruto had not seen Ino so motivated before. "I have to admit I'm impressed by both of you, you've obviously only just stopped doing the exercise yourself."

Hinata had lain on the ground only moments before the time she guessed Naruto had arrived. "I think she's trying to take her mind off of….." She left the rest unsaid.

Naruto frowned under his mask, unsure if there was anything to say to the sleeping girl to ease her mind. In a way the issue with her father was nothing to do with him, it was the fact that the image she had of her father had been shattered that was the problem. At least from his point of view. "I guess it's good to focus on something else, better than trying to keep it all inside."

Hinata nodded, having spoken briefly to Kurenai when Ino had gone to answer the call of nature earlier. The two of them had been forced to agree on the same thing.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto managed to perform the technique quietly enough not to wake the two sleeping females. Hinata had been caught by surprise as she had begun to stare at the clear star filled sky.

"Umm Naruto-kun, w-what are you d-doing?" Hinata already had a startling idea.

Naruto's eyes showed his mischievous smile. "Helping my teammates after a hard days training." The three clones proceeded to pick up one of the three women, each with skilful care. Kurenai's eyes flickered open in reflex, but her subconscious was satisfied with her current circumstances and sent her right back to sleep.

Hinata was blushing slightly as she was carried and wished she was asleep like her teammate and sensei. It still came as a surprise that Naruto was so warm and kind once you got to know him properly, a far cry from his former apathetic behaviour.

Naruto and his little group headed back to the Tazuna residence.

It promised to be an interesting week. Naruto had already sent some clones to scout the town, henged so they were not recognised, and he'd found that Gatou had left town for a few days. The blond would have to wait for him to return, but he had not forgotten his self appointed task.

* * *

(Four days later)

A lone figure crept around in the shadows in the dank grey alleys, jumping from one dark corner to the next. The only sound was the movement of the air as the individual moved and the heavy rain falling from the gloomy sky. The high wall proved no obstacle and the figure was up and over in a matter of seconds, no one the wiser.

Naruto stood in the shadows of the wall, watching the guards pace back and forth lazily. He ignored the raindrops falling on his head, which made his hair hang down. He could tell some of the guards were inebriated, too confident in themselves as they moved. The men were large and looked powerfully built, but the blond knew he could overpower any of them without even using chakra. His dark outfit showed its true purpose, in so much that it hid it, and Naruto moved unseen across the courtyard into the large building. Even without his senses heightened he could hear music, the sounds of a party coming from within the four story mansion.

The fox-boy moved to the darkest part of the wall and proceeded to scale it using chakra. He made his way to the first floor window and looked in. The room contained even more of Gatou's men, lounging around and drinking, talking about Kami knew what. Naruto didn't care and continued up past the party. This time he continued to the top floor and headed towards the largest window in the middle of the wall, having guessed the crime lord was the type to put himself in the biggest room. Soon the blond ninja was outside the largest room and sure enough, behind an absurdly large desk, sat the man Tazuna had described to him. The man looked particularly smug as he talked to another man, who looked particularly unsavoury. Naruto restrained himself from just blasting into the room and decided to listen in to the conversation. He focused on his ears and soon the man's words became clear.

"….going to attack the Konoha group in five days time at the bridge. Even if he wins he'll be so beat up that he can be disposed of. Spread the word around. I need a large number of men, the usual big muscles and tiny brain type. We'll show Zabuza what a foolish little baby demon he is." The green-suited man leaned back in his chair with a smirk while his underling bowed and left the room.

Naruto continued to hesitate, wondering what to do with this information, and realised he had two options. The blond could smash into the room and kill the crime lord in a heartbeat as he had planned, and he'd have to deal with Zabuza afterward. The man was completely psychotic so he might attack the Konoha group in anger or just leave. If he waited for Gatou to arrive on the bridge and betray Zabuza first, then the chances of him leaving the Konoha group alone were greater. It wasn't that Naruto was a coward simply avoiding battle, but he had his teammates and even his sensei to think of.

Clinging unseen to the wall for ten minutes, the blond made his decision. He slowly made his way back down the wall and back into the darkness from whence he came. Gatou had no idea how close he had come to death that night.

* * *

The Konoha team sat with Tazuna and his family at the meal table. The atmosphere was sombre after Naruto had filled them in on what he had heard the night before. By an unspoken agreement they decided not to rush their meal, but even though Hinata's silence was not unusual Ino's was almost deafening.

The silence was suddenly broken by the person they expected it from the least, Inari. "Why are you bothering? You're all going to die! You can't defeat Gatou so why bother at all."

Everyone was too stunned to respond to the boy's outburst, even his mother and grandfather. Naruto understood the boy's sense of defeat, since Tsunami had told them about the boy's father figure's fate. "Inari...we all want to give up some times...it hurts to keep trying, to keep going... we find ourselves asking ourselves _Is it worth it?...Why keep trying? _But in the end it comes down to this." Naruto looked the boy straight in the eye. "Are you willing to bear the pain of trying your hardest? To push yourself beyond your limit? To do what people tell you that you can't? In order to protect those you care for and honour those who have fallen doing the same." Inari's face was blank as he took the words in, but Naruto had not finished. "No one can live forever Inari. All we can do is the best with the time we have. Your father understood that...I wish I could have met him. He was a real hero...and he still can be if you learn from his example and do what's right."

Naruto stood up and headed out the room, needing to get out of the house to think. Behind him silence reigned. He knew that at least some of what he had said got through.

Naruto sat high in a tree, at first thinking about his family; Kuri, Miya, Anko, Tsuki, Yamato, Sakura, Akiko, Kakashi, Iruka and now Hinata, Ino and Kurenai. He would make sure that he survived and that all his teammates would live. He would not lose to Zabuza or his companion, because he had too many people to protect to die anytime soon. This thought inspired him and he began to train, the hardest he had done since Akiko had nearly died.

Elsewhere in the forest Ino and Hinata were training intently, having themselves been inspired by their teammate's words. Hinata practiced her family's fighting style by sparring with her sensei, and Ino tried to learn a genjutsu that Kurenai had shown her. The Yamanaka girl could not bring herself to train in her family jutsu, the very thought nauseating her.

Kurenai and her two female students were surprised when Naruto didn't make an appearance. They rested for a time before heading in the direction the blond had gone. The three kunoichi walked for a while before they heard heavy panting as they walked into a clearing.

Ino looked around at the destruction. There were boulders smashed to pieces, trees literally torn in half and craters in the ground. The blond-haired girl's jaw dropped.

Hinata saw that Naruto was barely able to stand and moved over to him. "Naruto-kun."

Naruto was covered in sweat and not a small amount of dirt. Being tired he hadn't heard them arrive. "Hello Hinata-chan." Naruto nodded to the raven-haired girl a little shakily.

Kurenai found the landscape a little disturbing. "You've been training hard."

Naruto's eyes showed determination. "It's not enough Kurenai-sensei. I won't stop until I have done it."

"Done it?" Ino's curiosity was piqued, more so because of the carnage around them.

Naruto nodded. "One of hardest techniques I've ever attempted."

This caught everyone's interest, but Hinata was more concerned over Naruto's condition. "M-Maybe you should finish f-for the n-night?" She was surprised he hadn't fallen over yet.

Naruto shook his head. "I have to keep going as long as I can, you three go home and rest. I'll be back when I'm ready."

Ino didn't look best pleased. "Naruto don't you think..."

Naruto's voice came out almost desperate. "Please Ino-chan, I have to get stronger...I just have to."

Ino was just about to push the point when Kurenai put her hand on the young girl's shoulder and shook her head. "Just don't stay out all night Naruto."

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A few dozen clones appeared as the women left the clearing.

Hinata looked back at Naruto for a moment before turning to her sensei. "Kurenai-sensei?" She wanted to know what the older woman was thinking and Ino also turned her attention to the Jounin.

"You want to know why I let Naruto continue to train?" The red-eyed woman saw the two girls nod. "When he spoke to Inari earlier...it was obvious he was speaking from experience. Naruto is pushing himself past his limits to protect others...this country but most importantly those he cares about...and I think that includes us." Both girls looked at their sensei in surprise. "Despite how distant Naruto appears to most people I believe he's a very people oriented person. Now that he doesn't have to keep up his pretence around us he's allowed himself to think of us as friends." Kurenai saw that both girls understood. "Now what you have to remember is that, before he was adopted, Naruto built a family in his mind of those close to him." The girls looked a little less understanding now. "Naruto legally has a mother, father, aunt and cousin. I also think he sees various others in familial roles, but I'm guessing. I'm also guessing that Naruto has no siblings or those he considers as such, so it's natural for him to fit that role to two girls a similar age to himself who he has become closer to...the two of you."

Ino and Hinata stopped walking, looking thoughtful, but neither of them said anything.

"Does that bother you?" Kurenai had thought the girls would be flattered.

"No." Both voices came out quiet but firm.

Ino shook her head. "I'm glad sensei. I don't have any brothers or sisters and I don't have much faith in my family right now. It would be nice to have someone who I can trust, that I can consider family."

"Hinata?" Kurenai turned to her other student.

Hinata gave a small but happy smile. "M-My family d-doesn't want me Kurenai-sensei." She continued when her teacher was about to interrupt. "It's t-true." Hinata looked at the ground, a tear welling up around each pearl coloured eye before she wiped them away, but when she looked up she smiled once again. "A-At least I-I know t-that somebody w-wants me in t-their family."

The moment was both tinged with happiness and sadness for the two young girls. The group continued their way back to the house.

* * *

"Hey, you'll catch a cold sleeping in a place like this." A peaceful and feminine voice disturbed the sleeping figure.

Naruto groaned before sitting up, his body thankfully fully recovered from all that he had asked of it. He'd been so exhausted the night before that he'd actually collapsed where he'd stood. "Thanks..." He then looked at the girl who had spoken to him, a pretty young woman, and something about her struck him as familiar.

"Haku." The girl answered his unspoken question. "You're a ninja?"

Naruto nodded vaguely, still in the process of waking up. Something about this girl was bothering him.

The girl noticed that the boy had obviously been training hard. "Tell me, do you have someone precious to you?" She sounded almost anxious, though her face remained calm.

Naruto was confused by the girl's question and things were beginning to feel surreal. "Yes." Naruto began to concentrate on his senses, even as he was reminded of those he had been thinking so much about the previous evening.

"You're lucky, protecting those precious to you is how you truly become strong." The girl's voice conveyed a surprising sense of sadness.

Naruto's eyes widened as it suddenly hit him. "Is that why you protect Zabuza?"

This time it was Haku's turn to be surprised. "W-What do you mean?" Haku surprised herself with her nervousness, she was usually so calm it even worried Zabuza, yet now she felt in vulnerable and panicky.

"I remember your scent. You're the _hunter-nin _who saved Zabuza." Naruto kept his tone calm.

Haku began to back away, but turned around when a voice made her turn back.

"If you let this continue Zabuza will die." Naruto crossed his arms, his expression grave.

Haku began to feel angry though it didn't show. "I won't let you hurt Zabuza-sama."

Naruto shook his head sadly. "You misunderstand me Haku-san. I have no desire to hurt him. If you can convince him to leave Tazuna and my team alone then I'll let him be." Naruto's expression then turned so hard that even Haku found it intimidating. "But if Zabuza tries to hurt my friends I will not hold back and if I have to destroy him I will. It's his choice." Naruto then waited for her to leave, doubting anything would change but he had to give it a chance. It was the same with the situation with Gatou.

Haku's face became impassive as she understood the blue-eyed boy. His teammates were precious to him. "Good bye Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded. "Good bye Haku-san." The girl quickly left, soon invisible through the foliage. Naruto sighed and turned around, heading back to the house, things had gotten complicated. The girl didn't seem to be a bad person, but she was close to a person who was. He honestly hoped that he wouldn't be forced to hurt her, but he would do what he had to.

* * *

(Three days later)

The workers had been given the day off, but work was going to be the last thing on their minds today.

Naruto looked at the bright blue sky, seeing that the shining sun paid no heed to his problems, before he looked around at his teammates. They had brought Tazuna with them for his own protection. Tsunami and Inari would be safe with a clone patrolling, just in case.

Naruto couldn't allow himself to relax as he made sure to keep alert, ready to detect the presence they were expecting.

Ino and Hinata sat either side of their sensei. The tension was palpable. They had known now for five days that the attack would come this day, but that did not make it any easier on their nerves.

Naruto felt the air shift. "They're here." Even as he spoke half a dozen Zabuza's fell from the sky and encircled the group. They burst into water before they got a chance to move, and the only sign that Naruto had even moved was that he had shifted his body weight from one foot to the other.

Zabuza stood a little distance away with his arms crossed, but he didn't look worried. Beside him was the masked figure they had seen before, though Naruto had seen her real face. On the other side of the Demon of the Mist were two familiar ninja, the ones who had attacked them near the beginning of their journey. "Hmmm nice to see your little holiday hasn't softened you up." He turned to the two men besides him, first to the one on the left then the one on the right. "Gozu, Meizu I trust you can take care of the two girls."

The two men just glanced at the girls. "No one escapes the Demon Brothers twice." Gozu's voice was filled with confidence.

Zabuza turned to Haku. "Haku, take care of the woman. She's Jounin, so you will probably have to use _that _technique." The masked girl nodded. The Demon of the Mist turned to face the blond boy. "Let's see how you fight against me at full strength brat."

Naruto took a deep breath. "Gatou means to betray you. I heard him informing one of his subordinates that he and a band of heavies are going to come later to finish you off after our battle."

Zabuza frowned under his bandages, before his expression turned cold. "Coward."

Naruto knew that the sword-wielding ninja didn't believe him and his small hope of avoiding a conflict was lost. If they were lucky they could hold off until Gatou came and proved him right, even then there was no guarantee what would happen. "Have it your way Zabuza."

Kurenai looked towards her team, with concern evident on her face. "Don't die…consider it an order."

Naruto would have rolled his eyes had the situation not been so serious. He glanced at his two teammates and could smell their fear, but it wasn't overpowering. The two kunoichi of team eight looked determined. Kurenai's face looked blank, but as an experienced fighter she was bound to suppress any emotion. The group had managed to split into three almost unnoticeably, each with their own opponents.

Zabuza turned his back to Naruto and began walking casually away, while Naruto followed at an equally relaxed pace. Soon they were a good distance down the bridge from the others. "I don't want anyone getting in our way."

Naruto didn't give any sign that he had heard and watched as Zabuza began forming seals. The fox-boy prepared himself for anything.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" (Hiding Mist Technique) The nuke-nin quickly disappeared from view, but he didn't bother with his normal speech. There was not much chance that he would be able to intimidate his young opponent. He waited in the mist for an opportune moment.

Naruto began to form seals of his own. "Futon: Shippuuheki no Jutsu!" (Wind Release: Hurricane Burst Technique). Naruto released a large amount of wind imbued chakra in one burst, in one direction, and the effect was immediate.

Zabuza watched with interest as a small but powerful gale tore through the immediate area, and the mist between them was blown away. After a moment he was forced to close his eyes due to the force of the wind that whipped around him. Realising the boy was a devious fighter he jumped aside as the gale died down. He opened his eyes in time to see Naruto swipe his blade at the space where he had just been standing. "I am not gong to underestimate you again."

Naruto smiled under his mask. "You already have."

Zabuza didn't dodge fast enough and, as the clone in front of him burst, the real Naruto sliced at his side. The cut wasn't deep, but he realised the boy's real ability was harder to gauge than he had first thought. The mist that had been moved aside began to close in once again. "You want to play? Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Water Clone Technique) A dozen Zabuzas formed around the blond figure.

* * *

Hinata dodged another blow from her opponent, but so far Gozu had been unable to lay a hit on her. The young girl had an edge in speed, with her slight build, and her activated bloodline pushed the advantage further. The ninja in front of her was burdened with some heavy pieces of armour and weaponry, which slowed him down. She still lacked confidence and was reticent in landing blows. Her opponent was obviously losing his temper. Even though she was fine for now, the claw worried her. Her stamina wasn't great and soon she would begin to slow down. That claw looked like it could do a lot of damage and it was most likely only a matter of time before he swallowed his pride and began to use ninjutsu.

* * *

Ino dodged her opponent's blow, which was already going wide, but she only did so to make it look like he was nearly hitting her. Kurenai had taught the platinum-blond a genjutsu, which she was putting to good use. Its weakness was that it was easily dispelled and most Genin would be able to shake the jutsu off. Its strength was that it was very subtle, shifting the target's depth perception just slightly so that they misjudged any targets position. Any intelligent fighter would have realised they were under a genjutsu pretty quickly, but her opponent apparently wasn't that bright. Still, it was only a matter of time before he realised and dispelled it. It only made it harder that if she struck Meizu a blow that caused significant pain it would dispel the technique. For now she kept on the defensive while she thought, and she saw that Hinata seemed to be holding her own.

* * *

Kurenai didn't find it difficult to match Haku's speed, but she was wary of what Zabuza had said before they had all separated. It seemed likely that the girl's strength was not her taijutsu skills. The Jounin caught a kick from the masked ninja and then a punch, the force surprising. What was more surprising was that her opponent began to form one handed seals. "Sensatsu Suisho no Jutsu!" (Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death) The Jounin, who had seen this technique, jumped out the way rapidly and as she sailed through the air formed seals of her own. "Meisaigakure no Jutsu!" (Hiding Camouflage Technique) The red-eyed Jounin vanished from sight. Haku frowned, able to sense the woman near but unable to pinpoint her location. She also knew the technique was too strong to dispel, leaving her with little choice. "Makyo Hyo Sho!" (Demonic Ice Mirrors)

* * *

Naruto noticed that Zabuza seemed pleased, and he wondered what the technique was that he'd heard the masked kunoichi use.

"Your sensei is out of luck." Zabuza blocked Naruto's attack, while Naruto pushed against the blade. The clones had quickly been destroyed some time ago.

"Don't underestimate Kurenai-sensei because of her looks Zabuza. The loveliest rose may have the sharpest thorns." Naruto smirked under his mask. "You of all people should know that." Naruto was merely amused by his opponent's attempts at mind games.

Zabuza grunted and jumped back, hidden once again in the mist. Time he began to suppress his chakra.

Naruto realised he was going to have a hard time locating his enemy's position, the mist making it harder for his normal senses to be useful. He had been relying upon the Jounin's strong chakra signature until now. He had to think fast.

* * *

Both Ino and Hinata were beginning to tire from their short time in combat. They stood with their backs facing each other and only a little distance between them.

Unfortunately Meizu chose this moment to realise that he was under a genjutsu, because the two girls seemed to be occupying the same spot. "Kai!"

Ino paled as she lost her advantage, and she saw the man give her a smirk as he raised his claw in a threatening manner. She could only watch as he moved towards her.

Hinata was distracted by Ino's immediate peril and didn't completely dodge a blow to her head. Her opponent looked satisfied as he expected her to collapse from the impact. Hinata had no intention of meeting his expectations.

Ino froze and didn't know what to do as the man was nearly upon her. She did something entirely foolish and closed her eyes, not quite brave enough to face her fate. A moment later she heard the sound of the breath rushing out of someone. She opened her eyes and saw another pair only an inch from her own. The eyes moved back unsteadily and Ino could see blood running down the man's chin. He fell aside with a stunned expression, revealing a rather fierce looking Hyuuga girl behind him with her palm still held out from a killing blow.

Hinata saw Ino's amazement, and she herself was amazed at her own actions. The Hyuuga heiress had never mastered the Hyuuga ability to land chakra delivering blows. In her training she was never able to will herself to send the small, but potentially deadly, amount of chakra into someone's body to damage their organs or close Tenketsu. Even against one of the demon brothers she hadn't been able muster the determination to use her clan's most deadly fighting style. Until now. She had seen her friend in mortal danger and had moved faster than she realised she could. Instinctively she had blasted chakra into the Meizu's heart from behind. The blow had killed him instantly.

Gozu watched his brother fall, and for a moment was too stunned to act. The two brothers had always lived together and had known that one day they would die together. His blood burned with fury as he looked at the girl who had done it. The enraged Chuunin dashed forward blindly.

Ino saw that the man was looking right past her, his thoughts clouded by his anger. She didn't know what else to do but cast her one genjutsu. She succeeded as the man neared and managed to get inside his guard, where she used a kunai that she had pulled out. She drove the small weapon into the maddened mans chest and straight into his heart. The man's momentum carried him forward, where he fell to on top of his brother. Dead.

Ino and Hinata just stared at each other with pale faces. They had each made their first kills to save the other. There and then the bond of friendship they had strengthened as to become unbreakable.

Ino broke the silence first. "We have to help Kurenai-sensei."

Hinata turned and for the first time noticed the structure that appeared to be made out of ice. She gasped she saw her sensei standing awkwardly and full of senbon needles.

The two girls ran towards the hall of mirrors.

* * *

Kurenai was still hidden by her genjutsu as she watched Haku launch herself again from the mirror she was in. The airborne kunoichi threw senbon everywhere before she entered another mirror and came out again, launching more senbon.

Haku moved too quickly even for a Jounin to follow, but the airborne senbon could just be seen. While Haku didn't seem subject to air resistance, the needles were, and Kurenai could at least make an attempt to dodge. She continued to do so for some time, each time avoiding most of the needles and picking out as many as she could when Haku was in between jumps. Unfortunately she was slowing down due to her injuries and she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight for long.

Kurenai winced as more senbon hit her. She lost her concentration and the genjutsu fell.

This girl seemed an even worse opponent for her than Zabuza. Her shinobi skills exceeded those of the nuke-nins, but the girl's bloodline technique more than made up for it. The red-eyed kunoichi had some explosive tags, but doubted they would make a dent in the thick unnatural ice.

* * *

Naruto dodged yet another swipe of his opponent's blade, but he had not managed to dodge every one of them completely and he was suffering some injuries. The lacerations were deep enough that they were taking some time to heal. He was annoyed. As long as the nuke-nin was using only physical attacks, the mist-nin could keep his chakra suppressed. The little Zabuza was using for the mist was being masked by that same mist.

The blond heard laughter. "Those girls did well to defeat the demon brothers, weak as they were, but your sensei isn't faring as well." His voice contained mock worry.

Naruto had already sensed the fluctuation of his sensei's chakra output and put his plan into action when the mist-nin last attacked. "I best end this now then Zabuza." To his surprise the arrogant mist-nin appeared just in the blond's vision. "I've been working on this one technique for some time and I want you to be the first to see it."

"I'm honoured." Zabuza's tone implied otherwise as he dashed towards the blond. "I won't let you use another sneaky technique."

Naruto simply smiled as the other man was nearly upon him. "Too late..." The other man was about to swing his sword. "Bunshin Daibakuha." (Clone Great Explosion)

From a distance the real Naruto watched the mist evaporate due to the explosion. He was glad he'd left a clone on the sidelines of the fight to trade places with. He'd switched with the clone just after Zabuza's last attack and his eyes had not been on the blond. Ignoring his wounds he rushed towards the ice structure, where he knew his teammates were.

* * *

Kurenai turned as movement caught the corner of her eye and watched in dismay as Ino and Hinata entered the ice prison without hesitation.

Ino and Hinata were surprised by their sensei's facial expression as they appeared to help her. Until Haku made another pass.

Suddenly the bridge resounded with the noise of a large explosion. Haku felt anxious, but she couldn't see outside, and just hoped feverently that Zabuza was ok.

Shaking of her misgivings, since she was no good to Zabuza distracted, the young kunoichi leapt out from the mirror once more.

* * *

Naruto didn't even slow down as he entered the ice structure. He immediately saw that Hinata was on the ground. Ino was standing over the Hyuuga, completely unaware of her surroundings as she cried freely over her motionless teammate. Kurenai, despite her grief, had the presence of mind to prepare for the next attack.

Haku paused when she saw Naruto enter, knowing what that most likely meant. For a moment that seemed to last forever she did nothing.

Naruto looked at Hinata's still form and felt no chakra at all coming from her. Out of the blue his head began to hurt as anger hit him like a sledgehammer.

"**TAKE IT."**

Naruto understood who was speaking to him and what was being offered. "NO!" He shook with rage, aimed at the masked kunoichi and the demon trying to take advantage of his grief.

"**AVENGE YOUR FRIEND. I CAN GIVE YOU THE POWER."**

Kurenai was the only one to see Naruto's eyes flicker red for a moment; before they turned blue once more. He seemed to be talking to himself. She had a very very bad feeling. Naruto's eyes began to flicker from blue to red and back, as his body seemed to tense.

Naruto felt a powerful chakra trying to force itself upon him, but he resisted. As much as he wanted revenge for the death of someone he had begun to feel close to, he still had two people who needed him. With a painful blast of his own chakra he purged himself clean of the foul chakra and the voice spoke no more.

With his own chakra still peaking he began to form seals. "Katon: Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Killing Wave of the Black Dragon technique) Naruto, who had raised his hands to his mouth, breathed out a large ash cloud of black smoke amidst a huge flame. The swirling vortex of cinders spread out and engulfed the fire, trapping the raging flames inside. Finally the black cloud began to form a more succinct shape, quickly becoming a dragon. The dragon radiated colossal heat from its black ash hide. The hide compressed the intense heat into a smaller area, making the damage it could cause more concentrated and giving it a larger physical impact. The eyes shone with red hot fire as it shot towards the mirror Haku was still in. The nose of the dragon met the mirror and merely kept on going. There was a hiss as the ice melted and fell upon the dragon. The ice had been so cold that, as it melted, it actually cooled the dragon. Enough so that when Haku fell to the ground in a heap she was only singed rather than incinerated. The ice mirrors that had not been destroyed turned to water and fell to the ground.

Naruto ignored Haku's prone form and moved over to Hinata. There was the very small chance that he could help her with a medical technique. He began to carefully pull out needles from her fair skin, and as he pulled the ones from her neck there was a sharp intake of breath from the Hyuuga girl. Naruto felt giddy with relief as Ino made an incoherent but loud noise.

Kurenai was very glad that her student had survived, but she was still focused on where they were. "Naruto." Once she had the blond's attention she nodded to the direction where Haku had fallen. The two headed outside as Ino and the unsteady Hinata watched on.

Naruto stood over the girl, whose mask had now broken and fallen off, and his anger fled. The unmasked girl had spared Hinata for her own reasons, and he looked down with sadness. The girl did not look badly burned, but the impact had broken several bones and he guessed that she also suffered several punctured organs. "Let me help you." He kneeled down beside the girl, while her blank face looked at the sky.

"Zabuza-sama is dead isn't he?" The girl's voice wavered as she spoke.

Naruto was forced to nod. "I don't see how he could have survived."

"Then let me die. I have nothing to live for." The girl just lay there as if she was already dead. He didn't know what to say to comfort her and he could only guess at the depth of the pair's relationship. "I have a request Naruto-san."

"Of course." Naruto felt it was the least he could do.

"Take me to him. I want to be with him…at the end." She managed to keep her voice steady.

Naruto ever so gently picked her up into his arms. He glanced at his sensei, who nodded, and walked towards where he had fought the Demon of the Mist. He hoped it wasn't too gruesome, but there was little he could do regarding that.

Naruto was surprised that Zabuza was in fact still alive, though only just, with his sword beside him. It was obvious by looking at his blackened limbs, white face and the strip of white down his chest that he had used the large blade to block some of the explosion's force.

Haku saw that Zabuza was alive and for a moment hope flared within her, but the part of her that knew a lot about human physiology extinguished it.

The mist-nin's breathing was haggard as he glanced up at the boy who had defeated him and then at Haku. He said nothing as Naruto placed Haku beside him, but when the blond stood up he spoke. "How is she?"

Naruto was surprised by his concern, but shook his head sadly. "I _could _save her." He didn't need to say that the nuke-nin's own injuries were too severe. He could tell that the mist-nin's neck was not quite straight, which explained why he didn't turn his head. The fall had broken his neck and it was likely as soon as he was moved he would be killed.

Zabuza continued to stare up at the sky. "Haku."

Haku was able to turn her head. "Yes Zabuza-sama?"

"As soon as the clone exploded I thought I was dead, and when I landed I knew I was dead…I realised something that surprised me. I'm going to miss you Haku….Why miss a living weapon though? Perhaps you are more to me than I realised….I wish now that I hadn't led you down this path….I don't want you to be like me." Zabuza didn't look sad, but Haku knew he was. The knowledge of his own imminent death was changing him. "Don't die Haku. I don't wish for you to die. I ruined your life…."

"You saved me Zabuza-sama!" Haku ignored the pain in her chest as she shouted.

Zabuza would have shaken his head if he could. "I saved you….but I still ruined you life. It would have been better if I'd have left you with someone who wasn't a cold blooded killer….Look at yourself Haku. Look what I turned you into…. I want you to live and rid me of this one sin."

"Zabuza-sama…." Haku found, for the first time since she could remember, tears running down her face.

"I don't need a weapon where I'm going…..I'm going to die Haku…. I can accept that….if I know you are still living on." Zabuza was finding it harder to breath. "Naruto…"

Naruto didn't hesitate to stand next to Zabuza, where he could be seen. "Zabuza."

"You are one of the strongest opponents I have faced. You are also a good man. I'm glad that it was you who finished me rather than some low-life. I want you to take my sword and..." His eyes showed intense emotion. "...Would you heal Haku and take her with you?" Zabuza wasn't begging, but his voice sounded urgent as his breathing became more ragged.

Naruto was surprised, but he still nodded. "O-Of course."

Haku looked up at Naruto. "You want me to go with him?" Surprisingly she wasn't really angry at the masked blond for killing Zabuza. It had been a fight to the death that the mist-nin had insisted on, but she was surprised Zabuza would want her to go with him.

"He's a man of honour Haku and there are few of those left these days. He's also strong….he defeated me at his age…..and he'll only get stronger….He can protect you. He can show you the life I should have." Zabuza's voice was getting quieter. "Naruto…."

Naruto understood and began to heal Haku, his healing chakra blazing forth from his hands. He could sense Haku's vitals getting stronger.

Zabuza started to gasp as Haku watched. "Haku…..if….I'd…..had a ……daughter……I….would…….have wanted…..her to…..be just like you……" Zabuza let out one final gasp as he closed his eyes for the final time. There fell a reverent silence, only broken by the crash of waves far below them.

Haku continued to look at Zabuza while she was healed. She felt empty, but in a way she felt content. Zabuza's well being had always been her main concern and he had never really been happy in his psychotic behaviour, but at least at the very end he had found some peace.

Naruto continued to work while his teammates and sensei were respectfully silent. Someone else however wasn't as respectful of the passing of the nuke-nin.

"So he was weak after all. I guess you saved us the effort of killing him." The group turned towards a crowd across the bridge. Haku was well enough to at least sit up and she looked at Gatou, who looked sickeningly smug. "Now all we have to do is take care of you."

Naruto was feeling emotional at that moment and it was soon swung back towards anger. He thought he had hated this man as much as he could, but now he found himself hating him even more. Naruto concentrated chakra to his right hand. No one saw him move. Suddenly he was past all the thugs and in front of the crime boss. He swung his hand at the man.

Gatou's smile faded as blood began to seep from his neck before he dropped, his head rolling from his lifeless body. Naruto took one look at the thugs around him and their expressions. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke there were fifty Naruto's.

The men looked understandably uncertain. When an arrow landed in front of them, everyone looked up to see Inari with a Naruto clone. The boy was armed and so were the dozens of people behind him. The young boy spoke up. "Get out of here!"

The men thought about their chances and fled. Naruto looked up at Inari, proud of the boy and his choice of actions. Naruto looked at his team and Haku, as if to assure himself they were all alright. His clones all dispersed, including the one by Inari. The blond boy proceeded to close his eyes and collapse.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As hundreds of jubilant citizens of the wave stood one side of the entrance to the village, five shinobi stood on the other. Three of the citizens stood in front of them.

A certain blond boy was more than a little surprised when Tsunami leant forward and kissed his forehead. "Thank you so much for everything Naruto-kun." She had already thanked the group as a whole, but had wanted to thank the blond especially for the way he had changed her son.

Naruto's hand went to the back of his head. "You're welcome Tsunami." He got his hair ruffled for what she thought was a cute nervous habit.

Inari stepped forward as he obviously tried to hold back tears. Naruto just smiled down at the boy. Now it was his turn to ruffle some hair.

"It's okay to cry Inari…when you're happy." Naruto put his hand on the boy's shoulder reassuringly. This was all the boy needed and tears flooded down his face.

"You will come and visit again soon won't you?" The brown-haired hat wearing boy looked to his new hero and idol, hoping for confirmation.

Naruto nodded. "I'll come back and see how you are all doing some time."

Tazuna came forward and patted Naruto firmly on the back. "You did well kid. Our country owes you a lot."

Naruto was once again embarrassed at being thanked so unabashedly. Ino, Hinata and Kurenai looked amused at his discomfort. Haku's face looked blank, though there was still pain in her eyes. "Thanks old man."

Tazuna slapped Naruto on the back once again as he gave out a loud sharp laugh. "I hope your journey back is less eventful than the one here." He stepped back after he'd spoken. It was time for team eight, plus one, to leave.

Naruto checked he had his seal scrolls on him. His backpack was empty of food, but he had even more in a seal scroll Kuri had made for him. His sword scroll held the large Kubikiri Houcho (Head Cleaving Sword) from Zabuza while his usual sword was on his back as usual. He could wield the large sword, but it was too large for him to carry about all the time. He would do something about that when he got back to Konoha.

Team eight finally departed the wave one week after the battle on the bridge, which was now completed and stood proudly stretching into the distance.

* * *

After a couple of days, Kurenai noticed her companions' morale was down. So was her own. The sombre group were travelling rather slowly, almost by unspoken agreement between them. Team eight had formed strong bonds over the period of their mission, and they knew that when they returned they would miss the camaraderie between them. Naruto seemed to be in the highest spirits, but he kept himself in check out of respect for everyone else's state of mind.

Ino was not looking forward to returning home at all; to making what had happened to Naruto as a child reality; to find out that her father really was not who she had thought he was.

Hinata didn't want to be split from her team, having being denied strong family bonds all her life. She felt her team was more her family than her own clan, which ran more like a business. Kurenai was a very maternal figure to her; Hinata looked up to her as a woman and as a kunoichi. Ino had become like a sister to the shy Hyuuga and she was closest with the platinum-blond girl of their group. After his battle with Zabuza, Hinata had developed a crush on Naruto for his heroic actions. The way he acted towards herself and Ino made her wonder if that was what it was like to have a brother.

Kurenai didn't have an aversion to returning to Konoha. She was sullen because she felt like she had failed her team as a sensei. Naruto had needed to save her three times on their mission and she had felt useless and weak.

Haku was simply in no rush to go to team eight's home village, because her future was so uncertain. Despite her worries, she already knew that she could rely on Naruto. In the last week he'd tried to be there for her as much as he could and, even though he had little comfort to offer her, his willingness had been important.

Naruto was looking forward to seeing his friends and family, but he was enjoying his time with his team. Even if the atmosphere wasn't an overly happy one.

On their third day of travelling along the dirt road Kurenai saw a sign that she decided was perhaps a small omen. She stopped the group, who were walking rather than running as ninja might. "Let's take a break. There's a bath house down this way." She pointed to a small path, which lead off the main 'road'. "My treat."

No one objected to the idea and the small group changed the direction in which they were headed. Naruto thought it would be a good chance for the women to relax, though he himself would have to go in a separate area to the women.

The group followed the small path for nearly a mile before they found a surprisingly large complex. There was a hotel, the bathing house itself and several shops. It was like a miniature village. It surprised them that the spa drew enough business in the middle of nowhere. The group didn't know the place had a reputation for its natural hot springs. Appropriately it was a popular place for people to get away from the world and their problems.

The entrance was clearly marked by a sign. The wide single story building had a large glass door, through which the group entered. As soon as they crossed the threshold they could feel the friendly atmosphere. The reception desk was to the left, and the woman behind it smiled widely.

A mere ten minutes later Naruto sat in the warm water, with only a few other people spread out in the large pool. A fence separated this side of the main spring from his companions' side. Naruto lay back on a carefully placed boulder and for amusement moved water about him with his wind chakra. He wasn't able to control it, but merely pushed at it haphazardly. The fox-boy sunk down and closed his eyes, careful not to get his mask wet. He had to acknowledge it was relaxing. His mind was starting to get to a state which one might call sleep when a noise woke him up. Peculiarly it had sounded like a little girl giggling. After a moment the sound came again and Naruto sat up, looking about the pool. At first he thought it was coming from the women's half of the spring, but it didn't sound quite like the right direction. Unless the girl was standing by the fence on the far side of the pool.

Naruto grabbed his towel and headed out of the warm water, but he nearly stopped as his skin hit the much cooler air. It was tempting to stay where he was, but when the giggle came again he stepped out the pool and wrapped his towel around him. He headed around the large body of hot steaming water and to the fence. He heard the noise again. It was definitely coming from the other side of the fence, and he silently scaled the wooden perimeter.

Naruto was surprised at what he saw over the fence, a middle aged man dressed in an odd looking outfit. The man was powerfully built, wearing a green ninja style outfit with a large red jacket, and his long spiky white hair fell down his back. He wore a headband, but the blond boy couldn't see it fully as the front of it was currently pressed hard against the wooden fence. The thing that was most distinctive about the man was that, despite his apparent size and age, when he laughed he sounded like a little girl.

"Excuse me." Naruto decided to keep calm, despite his annoyance at the pervert.

"Go away. I'm busy." The man didn't even look at him, but took his eyes from a hole in the fence to scribble on a notepad. Naruto gave a small frown before suddenly giving a small smile under his mask. He'd just had an idea for a brand new technique.

"Sorry to bother you." Naruto only received a grunt in response.

Naruto disappeared from sight. He hadn't headed back to the pool, but the perverted man didn't seem to have noticed.

Jiraiya, the Legendary Sannin, looked through his peep hole and was looking at one of the women who had just arrived. With wavy hair and red eyes she was a rare beauty. The toad hermit began to drool, torn between watching the woman and scribbling notes on her perfect form.

"Excuse me." A seductive and sultry voice came from behind the white-haired ninja. Even before he turned, he shivered, and he wasn't disappointed. Standing only in a towel was a drop dead gorgeous blond girl. She was almost absurdly proportioned, but in a way that pleased his lecherous eyes. Her eyes were deep blue and she had cute lines on her cheeks.

"Uhh…." The veteran warrior seemed to lose his voice.

The girl pouted and put her finger to her mouth in feigned innocence. "Why are you looking in _there, _when you could be looking out _here_?" The girl moved closer.

The perverted man moved closer to the girl, with a leer on his face, but he didn't notice the girl in front of him whisper something to herself. "Well…." His smooth talk was interrupted when the girl proceeded to explode and knock him backwards, sending him through the fence and into the women's pool. Before a single second had passed there were angry shouts and shrieks. Soon one loud and girlish voice screamed louder than the rest as one man got the beating of his life.

Naruto sat up the tree having watched the whole thing. He wasn't being a pervert, as the women had immediately grabbed towels. It was handy that he could intentionally mess up his exploding clone technique so that the force wasn't as destructive. Casting a henge on the clone had come in an inspired moment. "Oiroke Bunshin Daibakuha no jutsu success." (Sexy Clone Exploding Technique)

Before long the carcass of a man lay at the bottom of the tree in which the blond boy was currently sitting in. The blond climbed down and kicked the lump, which groaned pathetically in response.

"You learned your lesson?" Naruto was surprised when the lump jumped up and turned into the perverted man, who looked like nothing had happened. He expected the man to be angry, but was surprised as the man's eyes lit up.

"That was an amazing technique….care to show it to me again?" The old man was leering at the thought; and it was freaking Naruto out more than a bit. If anyone else had happened to be watching they would have thought the old man was drooling at a young boy.

"No." Naruto gave the boy a meaningful look. "And stop looking at me like that unless you want people to think you like little boys."

The old mans expression became serious, he got in enough trouble for being a pervert, and he decided to merely pretend it hadn't happened. "Don't you know who you're talking to gaki?" The old man gestured dramatically.

Naruto had the feeling he was just about to find out, whether he liked it or not. "No and I don't really want to kn-"

The man started doing a weird dance. Naruto had never meditated with his eyes open before but he found himself hiding inside his own mind, until a voice called out. "……Jiraiya the Legendary Toad Sannin!" It was too loud for Naruto to ignore and he recognised the name.

Naruto just stared at the man, who was still in his final pose. It looked uncomfortable. "You're Jiraiya, the legendary ninja who trained Tousan's sensei….the Yondaime?" His voice showed his uncertainty in believing the man.

Jiraiya stood up straight; his face showing surprised. "Arashi trained your father? Who's your father gaki?" He knew the answer already.

"Hatake Kakashi. I'm Hatake Naruto….Nice to meet you….sort of." Naruto deadpanned.

Jiraiya nodded to himself as if confirming something. "He was my student's student." His eyes became wide and moist. "But more than that he used to be my biggest fan. He used to write me so much fan mail. He read my books with all the passion I wrote them with." He looked annoyed. "Then he wrote a letter one day apologising that he would never be able to read one of my books again or he'd be killed. He was such a big fan that I actually believed him…..odd though."

Naruto gave the author of the infamous orange books a filthy looked. "He was right, it did."

Jiraiya's expression was curious once more. "You had something to do with it?"

Naruto crossed his arms; forgetting he was still in his towel and looked a bit foolish. "When he started dating Akiko-chan, my mother, I told him he wasn't allowed to read them any more…after I incinerated his collection."

Jiraiya didn't appear particularly annoyed. As many people hated his books as loved them. He was thinking about what the boy had said, though he was not sure why he cared. He just had this feeling when he looked at the boy as if he reminded him of someone. "So you weren't born a Hatake. I thought Kakashi was a bit young to be a father."

Naruto had no idea why the man thought it was his business. "If you must know I was adopted. I was born Uzumaki Naruto."

Jiraiya's face became blank. He knew the name of the container of the nine-tails and the son of his most prized student. Kakashi didn't know he'd adopted his sensei's son. "Hmm…"

Naruto could guess some of the thoughts the man was having. "You know what I am then?" Naruto subtly took a defensive stance.

Jiraiya looked confused for a moment, before he chuckled. "You think you think win a battle against me?" Not that he had any intention of attacking however.

Naruto shrugged. "I'd lose…but I wouldn't make it easy for you." He remained in his stance.

Jiraiya laughed loudly. "You've got guts gaki."

Naruto began to relax. He was fairly good at reading people and his heightened senses detected no ill intentions from the man. "So they tell me erosennin."

The older man's face turned red. "What did you call me?!"

Naruto held his gaze. "You are a pervert and a self proclaimed hermit."

Jiraiya looked triumphant. "I'm not a pervert…..I'm a super pervert!" He went so far as to punch the air.

Naruto sweatdropped. "You might want to keep it down, the women will hear you. My sensei…." He gestured at the man in front of him who quickly got the point.

Jiraiya got a perverted grin. "Which one is your sensei then?"

Naruto could not believe the man's gall. "I'm not going to tell you." He really wanted to get away from this guy.

Jiraiya looked like he thought he was being cunning. "You know the Daibakuha no jutsu, which is a Jounin-level technique. I could show you some equally powerful techniques." The Sannin was interested in what this boy could do, not to mention that he felt he should help out the son of his favourite student. The question about the boy's sensei was a ruse...mostly.

Naruto hesitated for a moment, but he wouldn't exactly be giving a secret away. "She's quite tall, with wavy raven coloured hair, red eyes and fair skin."

Jiraiya began to drool as he thought about the woman who'd caught his attention the most. At least until an angry cough brought him back to reality. "Mean kick that one. I take it you're on your way back from a mission?" It wasn't as if ninja made a habit of stopping at bath houses on their way out on missions.

Naruto again hesitated. "Yes..."

Jiraiya smiled with questionable motives. "I'm on my way to Konoha too." He didn't say that it was normally a two month journey because he stopped at every bath house along the way for 'research'.

Naruto had a feeling where the man was going. "And?"

"If I tell your sensei that I'll show you some techniques, she'll have to let me travel with you." Jiraiya was practically rubbing his hands.

Naruto snorted. "Kurenai-sensei doesn't like perverts erosennin."

The Sannin ignored the jibe. "You let me worry about that gaki. Go get changed and we'll wait for your sensei. I feel generous enough to show you a powerful jutsu while we wait, as a show of faith."

Naruto wasn't going to complain if the man was going to train him just so he could travel with Kurenai. His sensei could look after herself, and Jiraiya didn't stand a chance with her anyway. He walked back to the main building to get dressed as quickly as he could manage. He may not have liked perverts, but he knew Jiraiya's reputation wasn't for nothing.

A short time later Naruto was standing in front of the perverted Sannin, but this time a little distance from the springs. "So what were you going to show me erosennin?"

"Do you know what a summon is?" The white-haired shinobi ignored the boy's insult.

Naruto nodded. "I have a contract for dogs from my father."

Jiraiya gave a satisfied smile. "Ah that makes this a lot easier, but dogs don't come that big and they don't have a boss. What would you say if I told you I would let you sign the toad contract?"

Naruto couldn't believe he was being offered such a contract on a whim. "Will I be able to use both toads and dogs?" He hadn't summoned dogs often, since they were largely for tracking, but the ability to summon them had been a gift from his father.

Jiraiya nodded. "Yes. Not many people are lucky enough to sign two contracts, but there is no rule against it. When you have more than one contract you simply ask for the summon creature you desire. You can do the same with one contract, but it's not needed." The Sannin began forming seals and bit his thumb, before he slammed his hand onto the ground. "Gama Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Toad Summoning Technique)

Naruto watched as an orange toad, which was taller than himself, appeared in front of the white-haired Sannin. As he watched it opened its mouth and unrolled its large tongue, revealing a scroll for the Sannin to take. The hermit took the scroll and opened it, waving the blond boy over.

"Sign your name in blood, below the last signature." The Sannin put the scroll on the toad's back as he opened it.

Naruto noticed the last name was that of the Fourth Hokage. He didn't bite his thumb, as he had a sharp stud on his belt for that purpose. He had to write his name quickly before his thumb healed. Once it was done the blood dried instantly and the Sannin took the scroll back, rolled it up and gave it to the toad. The creature disappeared in another puff of smoke. The Sannin was not much for ceremony apparently.

A few moments passed. "Give it a try then!" The Sannin became annoyed when the blond hadn't done anything for a while.

Naruto formed the seals, which he knew from having summoned in the past, and pierced his thumb. He concentrated his chakra, using the same amount as when he had summoned Pakkun a few times before. "Gama Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Toad Summoning Technique) A small toad appeared and looked up at the boy curiously.

In a move that reminded him of his father the toad lift a webbed foot up. "Yo. I'm Gamakichi nice to meet you. You got a sweet?"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm Naruto, and sorry I didn't' realise you'd want one."

Gamakichi gave a toad shrug. "No problem, but if you want to summon me in future have a sweet handy."

Jiraiya was impressed by the ease of the summoning, though he supposed it was because the fox-boy could already summon. More impressively still, it didn't seem to take anything out of the blond at all. "Try it again, but with more chakra."

"How much more?" Naruto was already thinking of the man like a sensei, even if a perverted one.

Jiraiya wanted him to try and get a horse sized toad. "As much as you can." He intended to get the boy try and use the Kyuubi's chakra to summon Gamabunta at a later date.

Naruto decided not to question the wisdom of this as he formed seals and pierced his already healed thumb. He prepared a large amount of chakra, enough so that he'd definitely feel the effect afterwards. "Gama Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Toad Summoning Technique) Naruto released the chakra.

Jiraiya's eyes widened at the amount of chakra released. He knew what this meant. "Oh Kami..."

Naruto was surrounded by smoke and when it cleared he looked down a long long way.

"Jiraiya! What have you summoned me for?!" The voice that came out was loud, deep and didn't sound overly helpful.

Naruto looked at the toad that was as high as the Hokage tower. There was a massive pipe sticking out its mouth and a large Katana strapped to its back. He had heard of a toad such as this, a legend throughout the shinobi world. The new toad summoner jumped onto its nose and gave a small bow. "I'm afraid I summoned you by accident Gamabunta. I mistakenly used too much chakra." Naruto had used about a fifth of his total chakra and that was only because his reserves had increased after his last battle. Not too long ago it would have been about one quarter.

Gamabunta crossed his large eyes to focus on the boy, who was dressed like he was a serious ninja. "Okay gaki I believe you. My son was just telling me about you. Naruto right? I like your respectful attitude." The massive mouth curved into a smile, though the blond didn't see it. "I'll allow you to summon me on two conditions."

Naruto didn't hesitate in answering. "Name it."

"When you're old enough you'll have your first drink with me and...don't show the same respect to Jiraiya." The toad chuckled as Jiraiya began to flap about far below. "And if Jiraiya gets up to his perverted ways just summon me again. I like excuses to beat him."

"No problem Gamabunta-sama and thank you." Naruto thought he might be overdoing the respect factor, but better safe than sorry.

Gamabunta was still laughing when he disappeared again in a puff of smoke. Naruto landed on the ground in a slight squat, having fallen quite some distance.

Jiraiya frowned at the blond boy, but anything he was going to say was interrupted when four kunoichi appeared. Four kunoichi still in their towels. Though Naruto was a little distance from the baths, the toad boss would have easily been visible above the tree-line.

Jiraiya's face became lecherous as he looked on the group of kunoichi.

Kurenai looked from the pervert to Naruto. Her face showed confusion and irritation at the man she had helped beat earlier. "What's going on here?"

Naruto didn't answer, already beginning to form seals before piercing his thumb. "Gama Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Toad Summoning Technique) The toad boss appeared again, with Naruto on top.

The girls' jaws dropped at the sight of an annoyed looking Gamabunta. Naruto spoke to where he thought the toad boss's left ear was. The softly spoken words were not loud enough for everyone else to here.

Jiraiya had a bad feeling as the toad boss turned to him.

"Jiraiya you pervert. What have I told you about your ways?!" The toad began to open its mouth and the women instinctively backed away from the white-haired man. Jiraiya wasn't going to be given the chance to defend himself.

Naruto chuckled as a large tongue shot from the toad's mouth towards the very pale looking Toad Sannin. Soon girlish screaming could be heard around for miles.

* * *

Kurenai gave the man she was bandaging a dirty look. "I can't believe a man of your reputation is a pervert Jiraiya-sama!"

Jiraiya wasn't ashamed at all. "Super Pervert." The clip he received around the ear was all the more painful from his recent fight with a giant toad, though it had been less a fight than a severe one-sided beating. He couldn't believe the blond and the toad boss had taken such a short time to become pals and gang up on him. "Ungrateful gaki. Let him sign the toad scroll and this is the thanks I get..." Jiraiya continued to mutter to himself.

The kunoichi were now dressed as they sat around a campfire. Ino and Kurenai frequently gave the pervert 'the look', while Haku just avoided him and Hinata looked worried.

Naruto just lay back in the evening light. "It's bad enough you're a pervert, but you will show my team and Haku more respect." His voice was calm but his point was clear.

Jiraiya sighed. He was just trying to be true to himself, but perverts couldn't catch a break. "Alright gaki. I'm too tired to argue."

Kurenai stoked the fire with a stick and turned to the injured white-haired hermit. "What are you doing out here anyway Jiraiya-san?" She decided to drop the honorific. They were only just back in the fire country and were several days travel from Konoha at their current pace anyway.

Jiraiya didn't know if it was safe to answer. "Just travelling around and doing a little research." He had no intention of explaining further. Lucky for him no one wanted to ask. "I'm heading back to the leaf via several other places. It was going to take me a couple of months but the gaki here has caught my attention."

Kurenai glanced at Naruto. "Really." It wasn't a question.

"If you'll allow it, I'll travel with your group. It's been a while since I taught and they say a change is as good as a rest." Jiraiya winced due to his bruised ribs. He felt like he needed a rest more than a change, but he really was interested in teaching the blond kid. Not to mention the boy's heritage.

Kurenai sat down beside Ino and Hinata. "If that's what you want I certainly can't stop you." It wasn't the warm welcome he'd hoped for, but it would do for the Toad Sannin.

Jiraiya fell dozed off a few times in the evening, still recovering from his ordeal. In the brief periods he awoke he noticed the silence in the group, but said nothing.

* * *

Several days passed and now the group was walking down the road. There was silence once more, but it was a little more comfortable now. The group was getting used to it.

Naruto glanced at Jiraiya, who seemed to have healed. "When were you planning on teaching me something else?" So far the Sannin had just taken up space in his tent and eaten their food.

Jiraiya snorted. "I let you sign a prestigious contract you ungrateful gaki, but fine." Jiraiya held his hand out. "You have enough chakra control for the Bunshin Daibakuha, and enough chakra to summon Gamabunta twice and keep over half your chakra." He wouldn't openly admit how impressed he was by these facts. He held his right hand out, palm up. "I think this technique might suit you." He didn't mention that by rights he should inherit the technique anyway.

Naruto watched as a blue glow began to emit from the Sannin's hand. Threads of chakra began to spin rapidly in the hermit's palm and soon a bright glowing blue sphere appeared. The kunoichi ahead turned and watched it in curiosity. Kurenai had heard of it, but Ino and Hinata had no way of knowing what it was.

Jiraiya smirked as everyone watched. It was his chance to impress the ladies with his skill. The Sannin walked over to a tree. "Rasengan!" The large man slammed his palm into the tree and the sphere ground into it. The powerful attack shredded a massive whole into the tree, tearing away most of the trunk.

Jiraiya turned to the group, putting on a macho air. "So what do you think ladies? Impressive isn't it?" He was annoyed that no one was looking at him, instead looking behind him. When the Sannin heard a creaking noise it was already too late.

Naruto watched the medium size tree fall over and hit Jiraiya on the head, knocking him out. He gave a weary sigh and pulled the large man onto his back. The hermit was much bigger than Naruto and his sandals dragged along the ground.

Half an hour later the Sannin, who was becoming less of a legend by the hour, woke up. He jumped off the blond like nothing had happened. "So you want to try?" The women just ignored him this time.

Naruto nodded and formed a seal. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Several hundred puffs of smoke appeared. The group stopped as everyone wondered what was going on. "Show me one more time erosennin."

"Would a please kill you?" Jiraiya however raised his hand. He didn't know that all the Narutos were enhancing their vision and watching very very closely. Several hundred pairs of eyes took it all in from every conceivable angle.

"Thanks." Naruto began to walk off and soon Jiraiya followed.

"You're not going to practice?" The hermit was surprised; the blond had seemed so keen.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not, but they are. We need to keep moving." Or they would never get home.

Jiraiya turned and saw the clones were still there. "You're smarter than you look."

Naruto didn't know whether this was a complement or not. He left the clones to work as the group headed on.

When they stopped for the night Naruto released his clones. He was sitting down and dismissed a few dozen at a time. Even though he was mentally tired by his efforts, he wasn't exhausted. He frowned, as the clones had made surprisingly little progress. His expression didn't go unnoticed.

"Not much luck I take it?" Jiraiya seemed innocently curious.

Naruto hated to admit it. "Not really."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Don't worry gaki. There are steps to learning it." He fetched his backpack and took out a small scroll. Unrolling it he bit his thumb, and after he wiped his thumb over a small seal several travel bags came forth. Naruto was impressed that the seal was capable of storing a multitude of items at once. That took a seal master's skill. The Sannin searched within one of the bags for a few minutes and eventually his arm reappeared holding some unexpected items.

Naruto looked at the balloons and rubber balls, but the items didn't mean much to him. "Don't tell me I'm going to use them to train."

Jiraiya grinned mischievously. "Yep, we'll need to fill these balloons with water. I'll show you the steps so you can try again…but we'll do that tomorrow."

Naruto really wished the man had told him earlier, but had to admit that it was his own fault for being too sure of himself. There was a lesson for him here. "Tomorrow it is then erosennin." The blond found his thoughts shift. "Erosennin, I take it you're a seal master. I was wondering if you could help me with something………."

* * *

Jiraiya looked into the night sky as he listened to the rustle of the wind in the trees, a soothing sound. Everyone else was in bed, but he never slept much. Four hours sleep seemed to suffice most nights, even as he got older. It was times like this when the past came back to him. Sometimes haunting recollections, but sometimes pleasant memories, filled his thoughts. He remembered when his team were young and Tsunade was temperamental, yes; violent, certainly; but carefree. Orochimaru had merely been a little creepy. Jiraiya himself had been the same idiot he'd always been. He really missed those days. He'd seen both his teammates destroyed in different ways. As he wandered around the fire country, and beyond, he sometimes felt like the Sannin were more ghost than ninja. Legends in the real sense, that they were no longer of this world. Then there was his student Arashi...

It said a lot about his deep thoughts that he didn't sense someone approaching.

"Jiraiya-san?" Kurenai had only come to get a drink of soothing tea, since she was having trouble sleeping. She hadn't realised the white-haired hermit was still up.

Jiraiya turned his head towards the red-eyed Jounin and for a moment she glimpsed a depth to his soul that had previously been hidden by his perverted nature. He seemed more like a Sannin with that look, with wisdom in his eyes and even in the deepened lines around his mouth. "Trouble sleeping Kurenai-san?" His voice was surprisingly relaxed, coming out deep and rich. She was reminded of her father from when she was a child. The effect was spooky and comforting at the same time.

Kurenai moved towards the still glowing fire, intent on stoking the flames. "It's nothing." She picked up the kettle, not facing the man who had just spoken.

Jiraiya smiled to himself, since the kunoichi wasn't facing him. "I may be an infamous pervert Kurenai-san, but I'm no fool. Why don't you tell old man Jiraiya what's wrong?" Despite his playful tone he seemed genuine. "With my lifestyle I'm hardly in a position to judge." That was the closest he'd got to being embarrassed about his 'research'.

Kurenai really felt the need to talk to someone about her troubles. She had intended to speak to the Hokage, but he wasn't here now and Jiraiya was. Putting the steel kettle on the fire, she moved away and sat next to the Sannin. Much to her surprise the infamous shinobi made no attempt to leer or do anything else inappropriate. She began to tell the white-haired man what had happened on their mission. It came out in a flood until she eventually began to slow down at the last part. "……..when I fought Haku I was able to keep up with her, until she used her bloodline and trapped me in a prison of ice mirrors. I was already hidden by a genjutsu but I couldn't get out. The chakra that held the structure let people in but not out. Haku was able to exist in the ice mirrors and move between them with amazing speed, using senbon needles to attack. I tried to cast genjutsu but she wasn't out of the mirrors long enough and they wouldn't penetrate the chakra laden ice. Only my passive genjutsu worked at all. As soon as I was in there I had lost. Ino and Hinata came in after their own fight, but Haku outmatched us all. We thought at one point Hinata had been killed." She sighed deeply. "Then Naruto defeated Zabuza with his exploding clone and came in after us. When he saw Hinata…….Kyuubi tried something. I don't know what it was, but Naruto's eyes were flickering between red and blue for several seconds. He released a huge wave of chakra that stopped it. Then he used a fire technique I have never seen, a fire dragon covered in dense black soot, and it shattered the prison apart like it was a toy. Haku was defeated. Zabuza was dying when we found him and his last wish was for her to go with Naruto." The Jounin fell silent. She had been almost babbling some of the time.

Jiraiya watched the female Jounin, and for now put aside any thoughts he had about Kyuubi. He could see why the Jounin kunoichi was having a hard time admitting what was bothering her. It would have been even harder to talk to anyone junior to her. "You've lost confidence in yourself." Though it wasn't a question Kurenai nodded anyway. The white-haired man took a deep breath. "You have two options Kurenai-san…" The man was intending to pull no punches. "...learn from your mistakes or don't."

Kurenai gave Jiraiya a surprised look. "Excuse me?"

"I don't know if you wanted me to comfort you, or offer you reassurance, but I'm not going to do either. It wouldn't help. You found a weakness in yourself that could have proved fatal to not just yourself, but your students as well." Jiraiya noticed that Kurenai seemed to take that hard. "No one is perfect Kurenai-san, people have their weaknesses, the important question is what do you intend to do about it?" Kurenai's face remained blank. "You know you're never too old to learn, and your decades my junior. If Naruto impressed you so much in your battles, why don't you ask him to teach you some of his techniques?"

Kurenai didn't look happy at that idea. "I'm his sensei. It's not appropriate for him to be teaching me." She felt a little insulted by the suggestion.

Jiraiya shook his head. "You mean you're too embarrassed, but you shouldn't be. There is no shame in it. When I was a Genin I taught the old man a few of the techniques I learned and created. He got the name _The Professor_ because he didn't let his pride get in the way of his continuing education. The Yondaime taught me several techniques, the Rasengan being only one of them. I know that Kakashi taught Arashi a few things he picked up with his Sharingan. I'd guess that Naruto has shared techniques with Kakashi as well. You see the difference between a good ninja and a great ninja is knowing that you're never as good as you have the potential to be, so keep learning and keep striving. I think Naruto understands that, and maybe it's time you do too."

Kurenai gave a small frown. "I understand, but in those circumstances the sensei taught their student more than their students taught them. I haven't taught Naruto anything."

Jiraiya gave a knowing smile. "But you can teach him something. From what you tell me of the battles on your mission, and from what little I have seen of Naruto's character, I bet he has next to no skill in genjutsu. Furthermore, if I had to bet on who would win a fight between you both my money would be on you. Naruto would have no defence against your genjutsu techniques."

Kurenai realised that Jiraiya was most likely correct and if that was the case then she and Naruto could teach each other. That wouldn't be such a blow to her Jounin pride. "I'll talk to Naruto when we get back." She still felt a little worried, but she thanked the older shinobi and went to back to bed feeling better than she had.

Jiraiya got up to help himself to the forgotten kettle of hot water and made himself a cup of tea. He was looking forward to training tomorrow with his new blond student. He hated being so serious sometimes. It made him feel old.

* * *

As soon as the group of shinobi arrived back at their home village, Jiraiya began to walk in the direction of the bath house. He noticed the group's looks. "What? You're lucky I managed to go this long." With no shame at all Jiraiya headed off with a perverted glint in his eye.

Naruto couldn't make up his mind about the Sannin. Part of him admired him and part of him wanted to smack his head a lot. The blond took out his paperwork as his teammates did the same and they headed toward the Chuunin guards. They were home at last.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Inoichi was seething on the inside as he watched the demon boy approach the gates. The fact that his daughter had left on a mission, while he himself had been away on one, had made him very scared and angry. He had been frightened for his daughter ever since he had found out that the blond demon boy had been assigned to her team. He had not tried to kill the boy since that time all those years ago, because he knew he had been lucky to get away with it once. The blond boy had the Hokage fooled that he wasn't evil, but the Yamanaka clan head knew better. He had not warned his daughter about the boy for two reasons. The first was that he knew his daughter, and if he told her not to do something you could be sure she would do the opposite. The second was so as not to cast suspicion on himself for what he was about to do. He was glad that he had thought to add a tracking seal, which his Nara friend had made for him, into the lining of his daughter's bag. This would only work because he was a master of his clan techniques, including one his daughter had never even heard of. The Shintenshin Sogekihei no jutsu. (Mind Body Switch Sniper Technique). It was on a whole other level from the regular form of mind transfer. With greater ranger and speed it was far more dangerous than the lower level jutsu. Its weakness was that it took significant time to prepare by the user, who needed to remain stationary. Any movement would cause it to fail. The tracking seal had allowed him to know when his daughter was returning home, meaning he had the time he needed to prepare. The perfect time to attack came when Naruto was standing still, while the Chuunin guard checked his papers. As expected the guard took his time because of who it was, though because the boy was with his Jounin sensei nothing was actually said. Inoichi formed a seal with his hands and muttered the words to himself, on a roof top hidden thirty metres away. "Shintenshin Sogekihei no Jutsu!" (Mind Body Switch Sniper Technique)With remarkable speed the Jounin's soul flew towards the blond boy.

Kurenai watched as Naruto collapsed onto the ground. There had been no sign of it coming, Naruto's eyes had simply closed and he'd fallen like a puppet with the strings cut. "Naruto!" There was no sign that the boy had heard anything. Naruto's teammates, sensei and Haku watched on in shock. For a moment no one knew what to do. Gathering herself, Kurenai quickly picked up the blond boy and made immediately for the hospital. Any other worries the team may have had about their return left their minds.

* * *

_Inoichi knew something had gone wrong with the technique the moment that he opened his eyes to something he had never thought to see again in his lifetime. The sandy-haired Jounin looked up and up, to the towering figure of a beast before him. The beast grinned evilly as it turned, though at first surprised, pleased that the much tinier figure had appeared in its cage._

**"YAMANAKA INOICHI. WELCOME TO ME HUMBLE ABODE."**

_Roaring laughter filled the Konoha ninja's ears. Seeing the laughing figure of the Kyuubi no Kitsune above him dread penetrated him to the marrow of his bones. Behind him was a large set of bars. He backed up to them and tried to step through one of the gaps, but a blue light flickered into existence. He was repelled forcibly back towards the monster, to fall roughly to the floor. What scared Inoichi more than the loud and terrible laughter, was the silence when it suddenly stopped. All he could hear were loud deep breaths and he looked up. The fox was no longer grinning and its eyes narrowed._

**"YOU HAVE TRIED TO KILL MY VESSEL FOR THE SECOND TIME. I WILL NOT LET YOU LIVE TO TRY AGAIN."**

_Inoichi saw Kyuubi's tail coming, but despite its size it moved with great speed. It struck him before he could react, throwing him into one of the bars. Something inside him cracked and he winced. He had to wonder if his technique worked as it usually did. Was his body receiving this damage? He had a horrible suspicion._

* * *

_Naruto opened his eyes to familiar sewers and instinctively felt something was wrong. With no hesitation the blond sprinted along the corridor as fast as he could, kicking up millions of tiny murky water droplets as he moved._

_He ran straight into the Kyuubi's prison room and his eyes took everything in. He had automatically heightened all his senses without even meaning to. He saw two figures he had hoped never to see again. Inoichi Yamanaka looked the same as the day Naruto had seen him last, but there was a difference. This time the Yamanaka clan head was the one in trouble. Naruto didn't consider why the Yamanaka had appeared inside Kyuubi's prison, rather than in the halls, or how he had gotten here at all. He didn't slow his step as he ran straight into the cage, just as a massive paw rushed towards the Yamanaka, who lay on the floor._

_Inoichi just lay in pain and could do nothing as the massive paw came towards him. He didn't even realise that he and the beast were no longer alone. When the paw was only a few feet from hitting him, a figure came between him and his impending death. _

"_Rasengan!" A shining blue light was revealed as the figure put his right hand above and in front of him, his left hand supporting his right._

_Naruto was forcing as much of his chakra as he could into his body as the paw hit. Even so he fell to one knee, but he didn't take his eyes off the target. The Rasengan began to eat into the padded foot of the monster. He saw that the damage was superficial as the beast howled in anger and raised its paw. The small wound, which the powerful technique had created, was already healing. The part of his brain that was not acting on instinct made a mental connection. Naruto realised now the technique that Inoichi had used. "Release the Shintenshin! Now!" He hadn't been hurt when he had last been released from here, but he didn't know if it was the same for the invading soul when mixing such a technique into situation._

_Inoichi just stared as Naruto turned for a moment to face him. Only one thing was going through his mind. Naruto had saved his life._

_Kyuubi put its healed paw back on the ground. It glared at the boy who contained him. He knew that he couldn't kill the boy here. Thanks to the Yamanaka both he and the boy would perish if he tried, but that didn't mean he couldn't hurt him._

_Naruto took his eyes off the beast when Inoichi failed to do anything. "NOW!"_

_Inoichi's mind finally caught on and he formed the correct seal. "Kai!" Nothing happened. "KAI!!" Still nothing._

_Naruto's eyes widened. "It's not w-" He was cut off when a titanic paw struck him hard in the side, sending the boy flying. He hit the floor with a thump some distance away from trapped Yamanaka._

* * *

Kurenai was nearly at the hospital when Naruto suddenly coughed up blood. A large bruise appeared on his face and his lip formed a large cut. "What the hell is going on?!" Luckily the bruise was already beginning to heal. The Jounin entered into the hospital and ran straight past the reception, straight to the emergency department.

* * *

_Naruto shook his dazed head. He pushed himself off the ground and looked up at the demon, which had now turned its attention back to the Yamanaka. _

_Inoichi saw what he worryingly identified as a smile on the beast's face. He was sure whatever made the nine-tails happy would not bode well for him. He did his best to ignore the searing pain in his chest and back. He used chakra to support himself as he pushed himself to his feet._

**"YOU LIKE TORTURE DON'T YOU. I WONDER HOW LONG THAT WILL REMAIN YOUR OPINION."**

_Inoichi saw the massive jaws come towards him, but when they closed in on him he realised that he wasn't going to die yet. It was little comfort as massive incisors clamped down on his right leg. He felt the bones in his leg crack and shatter in several places. When the jaw lifted up, the limb was bent and bleeding in several places. The Yamanaka fell back down to the ground, screaming._

_Naruto had his arms back and his head down as he ran as fast as he could. He charged wind chakra into his hand and leapt towards Kyuubi's house-sized muzzle._

_Kyuubi felt a searing pain down its face as a cut appeared across it. The cut was shallow to the fox, but it hurt none the less. Its eyes focused on the figure that was already back flipping away. Though the wound was nothing to the beast, it was beginning to get angrier._

**"YOU ARE LUCKY THAN I CANNOT KILL YOU IN HERE BOY." **

_Naruto landed beside heavily injured man and looked the beast in the eyes. "Fuck you." He grabbed the man and pulled him towards the bars, clearly planning an escape. The demon had other ideas; however, and a claw came down._

_Naruto didn't have time to do anything. His shoulder was pierced by the surprisingly sharp and small point of the massive claw. He hissed slightly, but otherwise ignored the pain as the claw hit his shoulder bone. As the animal's appendage lifted, he looked at the other ninja. The other man had not been so lucky. The claw had deeply penetrated his chest. As Ino's father took a breath in he could actually hear a hissing sound from his now punctured lung. Naruto glanced at the fox, but carried on pulling the man, ignoring his yelp of pain. Just as the paw came towards him again, he passed through the bars with a blue shimmer. This time the man made it through. The blond didn't realise at that moment this act consumed a large amount of his chakra. Naruto looked down at the man, who looked in a bad way. The problem was that he didn't know how to get out of here._

_A massive body slammed against the bars, but rather than angry shouting, laughter erupted from the other side of the bars. A pair of glowing red eyes looked down at the pair._

**"FOOL. TRYING TO SAVE ONE WHO TRIED TO KILL YOU. NO MATTER. HE WILL NOT SURVIVE."**

_Naruto didn't even bother responding as he looked around him, thinking hard._

_Inoichi was in so much pain. He couldn't believe he was still conscious, but amazingly enough that wasn't what bothered him most. He looked up at Naruto. "N-Naruto….."_

_Naruto looked down at the man. "Don't speak. You're too weak."_

_Inoichi managed a wry smile. "T-The beast….i-is right N-Naruto….I'm dead….."_

"_Don't say t-" Naruto got no further when a hand grabbed his arm, in a vice like grip._

"_I d-did an e-evil…t-thing….I canno…t even ask….f-forgiveness……I….t-thought….you….w-were….it." He glanced at the once again dark cage. Apparently they were of no further interest to the fox. When Naruto started to speak, the man's grip tightened. "I-I was wrong…… d-des…pite what…I…d-did to you……y-you tried to…..save…me….you're … a good person…. don't…..forget that Naruto." Inoichi's breathing became laboured and his eyes began to lose focus._

_Before Naruto could say anything, the Yamanaka's body became too weak to maintain the technique and the world around him went black._

* * *

Akiko was trying to heal the wound on Naruto's shoulder, also trying to force down her rising panic. The wound was now only two inches in diameter, rather than the five it had been. She didn't know what was happening, but as long as her son was alright she didn't care. She just wanted her son to survive. This was certainly not how she had envisaged seeing her son once he had come back from his first real mission.

Abruptly Naruto took a deep breath in and sat upright. He looked around to see where he was. "Inoichi." Naruto ignored the protests of his mother as he got himself out of bed. Apparently there were other injuries and he limped slightly as he moved across the room to a pale looking Ino.

Akiko was even more confused now, not to mention worried. "Naruto-kun, what are you doing?!"

Naruto turned to the pink-haired medic and surprised Ino by picking the Yamanaka up bridal style. "Inoichi is dying." He ran to, and jumped straight through, the window. The third floor window.

Ino's mind was reeling at what Naruto had just said, but as with everything Naruto said she trusted it as the truth. Sure she had hated what her father had done, but she didn't want him to die. She closed her eyes in panic as she and Naruto smashed through the window and began to fall. She opened her eyes only when she felt their movement stop with a jolt and heard a grunt.

Naruto only paused to recover for a moment and sped off once more, back to where he had entered the village. He knew that the technique which had been used wasn't the same as the one Ino could use, but the man would have to be somewhere nearby. His passenger remained silent as Naruto heightened his hearing. In only a minute he was nearly at the entrance and could make out ragged breathing amongst the other sounds of the village. He continued to run in that direction. When he was about to hit the wall of a building, he jumped and the bottom of his feet stuck to the wall. He ran right up the side, with Ino secure in his arms, even as blood came fast out of the wound on his shoulder.

Naruto jumped onto the roof and his fears were realised. There lying in a growing pool of blood was Ino's father. Ino jumped from Naruto's arms as he let go, and she ran towards him. Naruto still got there first. The blond boy went straight to the chest wound and his hands turned green as chakra began to pour from his hands.

Ino took her fathers head in her lap, ignoring the blood, and tears began to fall. As tears hit her father's face his eyes flickered a few times and opened.

Inoichi looked up at his daughter, his special little girl. He always called her his little angel and that is what she looked like now. "Ino…..I'm so…s-sorry….I d-d..id…something terrible….."

Ino shook her head. "Tousan don't speak, you need your strength."

Inoichi just gave her a smile. His lips a worrying blue. "I-It wasn't N-Naruto…..he….tried…to save m..e….from Kyuubi….e-even….after…w-what I did….." His voice was getting weaker, but he managed to turn his head slightly to the blond boy who was trying desperately to treat him. "Y-You can…stop…it's over."

Naruto scowled, but didn't take his attention away from the massive chest wound. It was proving beyond him. He wasn't very good at regenerating blood and the wound was too large. He was heavily injured as well, but he was not ready to give up. "It isn't over yet!" He concentrated harder and his hands flared as more chakra came forth. He wondered why he seemed to have less chakra than he should, unknowing about the barrier around Kyuubi.

Inoichi felt guiltier than ever. The boy he had tried to kill twice, who he really had thought was a demon, was trying to save him. That meant, when he had thought he'd been tormenting a deserving demon all those years ago, he had been torturing an innocent four year old child. "Naruto….I…h-have no….right….b-but please….t-take care….of Ino." Though the Jounin knew Ino would still have her mother, she would need support of her friends and teammates.

Naruto scowled. "You can take care of her yourself. Just stop talking." The wound on his shoulder was beginning to become a problem. Because he was using so much chakra elsewhere, his wound had stopped healing and he was getting dizzy. "J-Just hold on." The Jounin's wound was getting smaller, but the blood loss with still significant and the man's body temperature had dropped heavily.

Ino looked down at her father. She wasn't kidding herself as to what was happening. "Tousan…I…love you…"

Inoichi's hand began to rise but he couldn't lift it. Ino took it and pulled it too her. His hand was deathly cold but he managed to squeeze hers gently. "I…love…you too Ino. T-tell…your…mother…I love her…..and I'm….sorry….so sorry." The man's eyes closed as his hand went limp.

Naruto felt the man's life leaving him. "NO!" He continued to push chakra into his hands, but it was flickering and unsteady.

Ino looked down at her father's form sadly. She looked at Naruto who was struggling so hard to save him, even though he was himself gravely ill. "N-Naruto……he's…..gone." Just saying it hurt her, but there was nothing anyone could do. "Stop."

Naruto didn't have much choice when the green chakra flared and died. "Ino, I'm so-" He couldn't finish as he fell onto his side, unconscious.

Ino panicked that she was going to lose two close people, but Akiko appeared moments later. She had seen the direction Naruto had gone, but it had taken her this long to catch up.

Akiko only needed one look at the scene to understand some of what had happened. Ino's father had died. She ran to her son's side. He was suffering chakra exhaustion and the wound on his shoulder was healing at a much slower rate than it usually would. She applied some of her own chakra to the wound and watched as it began to slowly close. She glanced at the girl nearby, who was looking at her father and glanced up at the pink-haired medic. Akiko nodded, letting her know that Naruto would be okay.

Ino stroked the cold face of her father. "Tousan…." She didn't know what else to do or say.

* * *

Yamanaka Inoichi's funeral had many in attendance. Yamanakas, Akimichis, Naras, various clan heads and their respective heirs had come to pay their respects to the fallen man. Those present included Inuzuka Tsume and Hana, Hyuuga Hiashi and Hinata. The Hyuuga heiress was holding her platinum-blond friend's shoulders. The tears that fell were silent, but painful none the less.

It surprised many that Hatake Naruto was in attendance. Despite Ino's doubts her mother had known nothing of her husband's deeds. They had tried to withhold the truth, but the woman had been able to detect the deceit. The truth could not be held from her and the whole story had been given to her. Ino's mother had been distraught that her deceased beloved had been capable of such a thing. It made his passing so much more painful, because she could never ask him why he did such a thing. What had been his misguided reasoning? Ino's mother needed to know Naruto forgave her husband. She would not be able to come to terms with her husband's death if his memory was marred in such a way. Naruto, who had seen the regret in the man's eyes as he died, found that it was surprisingly easy to forgive him for his heinous actions. It was so much harder to be angry with someone who was no longer living.

The official story was that the Yamanaka had suffered a brain haemorrhage. A delayed injury from a previous mission that had gone undetected. It was not unbelievable, considering the man had been very much on active duty. The clan head's body had been fixed up to support the story.

Naruto found it strange. Of all people to be comforting Ino's mother, it was he that held her shoulders as she wept. Grief was a peculiar and harsh thing indeed.

The Hokage stood in front of the collected group, standing on the green grass of the Yamanaka memorial site. The Hokage had already seen to it that Inoichi's name was added to the memorial stone, since it had been an injury received during service to his village that had caused his death. So it was believed. "I think Inoichi would be glad to see so many of his friends and peers here to say farewell……." The Hokage made a short but heartfelt speech on the Yamanaka clan head. There were nods and smiles throughout the group at appropriate moments.

Ino's mother knew she would be unable to speak, but Ino stepped up to the small stand beside the closed casket. She stood before the group, looking out at the crowd. She had all the words written down that she wanted to say. "I-" The words caught in her throat and a sob came forth. She clamped down on it, but knew that she wouldn't be able to talk. She was in too much turmoil.

Naruto noticed that no one seemed to know what to do. "Akina-san. I should…." He looked at Ino standing, more alone than she had ever been. The woman nodded and let Naruto go. He walked to his friend and teammate. "It's okay Ino."

Ino just looked at the casket. "Someone needs to say something." Her voice came out in a whisper. The Hokage had to speak at any clan head's funeral. She needed someone to speak because they wanted to honour her father.

Naruto looked at the casket, then at Ino, and he let his instincts guide him. Despite the past between them, the blond boy couldn't let this be it for the father of someone he cared for. Naruto turned to the crowd and took a breath. "I didn't know Yamanaka Inoichi very well." Ino was surprised he spoke but didn't try to stop him, and instead she leant into his shoulder. "For those like me, who were unfortunate enough not to know Inoichi, then look no further than his daughter Ino…." He looked down fondly at said girl in. "…to know everything important about him." Ino looked up in surprised at this. She was too emotional to speak but her attention was rapt, as was that of the crowd. "Ask yourself this. What kind of a man could raise such a daughter? Not only beautiful, but graceful and kind. Who protects her friends and family by choosing the path in life that she has. Who is honest and doesn't hide when things get hard. Ino is a girl I am proud and honoured to have as a teammate and a friend. _That_…." He looked around the crowd, some of whom couldn't hide their surprise. "…was who Inoichi was. A strong shinobi, a respected clan head, a good friend, a dutiful husband…but most of all a loving father." For emphasis he squeezed the shoulder of the girl beside him and led her back to the front of the crowd, where she stood next to her mother.

Naruto was surprised when he received a kiss on the cheek. He turned to see Ino's mother with tears, both happy and sad. Sad that she had lost her husband, but glad that she could see her husband as the man he had always been as he was laid to rest.

After the funeral Hinata, Kurenai, Naruto and Haku all walked Ino and her mother home. The two Yamanaka women entered their home holding each other for support, leaving the sombre group behind. Kurenai and Hinata went one way while Haku and Naruto went another.

Naruto turned towards Haku. He had not forgotten she was still feeling her own grief. "How are you doing Haku?"

Haku gave a tentative smile and nodded. "Better Naruto-sama. I am not the only person to feel grief. I have some……perspective."

Naruto understood what she was trying to say. "That's good Haku. I'm glad." He received a slightly larger smile this time.

Haku turned to Naruto and stopped. "I can never repay your kindness Naruto-sama, or Kakashi-san's and Akiko-san's, for letting me stay in your home. If there is anyway I can repay you….." She didn't know what to say. She had nothing to offer but the gesture.

Naruto looked at Haku, "If you mean that in earnest Haku….." He watched her pay close attention. "...call me Naruto. Your friendship is all I would ask of you." He chuckled at her expression, despite the events of the day. "Unless of course you wanted to teach me those one handed seals you do."

Naruto was only joking, but Haku found herself taking the matter more seriously. She had invented a new way of doing seals, but there was no reason why someone else couldn't learn them. With advanced enough chakra control and enough determination. She knew Naruto possessed both of in abundance. "I can teach you."

Naruto looked surprised. "Haku, I was kidding."

Haku nodded. "I am aware of that Naruto-s….Naruto, but it would be an honour to teach you…..my friend."

Naruto stopped any thoughts of refusing with those last two words. Haku was offering something as a friend and he could hardly refuse. "Thank you Haku, I'm touched. We should get home soon though, dinner will be nearly ready."

* * *

Naruto was sitting down to breakfast with Haku and his parents, when there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." He stood, while his mother smiled and his father nodded in thanks.

Haku continued to eat. She was getting more comfortable with Naruto's parents. Akiko and Kakashi were both kind people, who had opened up their home to her. Like Naruto, they asked for nothing in return.

Naruto opened the front door to see a messenger Chuunin in front of him. "The Hokage wants to see you in his office immediately Hatake Naruto. He believed you would understand what he meant." With that, the Chuunin disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto returned kitchen.

"Ojisan wants to see me. I will be back right as soon as I am done Haku. Kaasan, Tousan, I'll see you later." Naruto grabbed one final bite of food.

Akiko, who was just about to leave for work anyway, got up and kissed her son on the forehead. "See you later."

Kakashi supposed he'd best be on his way, already an hour late to meet his team and he hadn't been to the memorial stone yet, "Tell the old man I said hello." He vanished in puff of smoke.

Naruto looked at the last person, aside from himself, in the kitchen. Haku nodded farewell, before the blond boy vanished in a puff of smoke.

When Naruto arrived in the Hokage office he was surprised that there was someone else other than who he'd been expecting, "Kuri-chan?"

He had only seen her four days ago, the day before the funeral, along with all his ANBU friends.

The Hokage coughed. "Kuri-san has asked me to witness a request she is about to make of you, though I am not aware of its nature."

The brown-haired Hyuuga woman stepped forward and took a scroll from a recess in her outfit. "I have something important I would like you to do for me Naruto-kun. It is no small thing."

Naruto's response was automatic. "Anything Kuri-chan, you know that." After recent events he appreciated his friends and family more than ever.

Despite her serious feelings, the Hyuuga woman smiled. "I expected no less from you Naruto-kun." Kuri turned towards the Hokage. "If you will bear with me Hokage-sama."

She turned once more to Naruto. "When we last met you told me that you had become friends with your teammates, who more or less know the extent of your abilities, and you admitted feeling a familial bond with them."

Naruto wasn't sure where this was going. The Hokage behind his desk patiently took a long puff on his pipe. "Yes?"

"Very few people know this…." She hesitated a moment. "I am Hinata's aunt." Kuri saw Naruto's stunned expression. "Indeed Hinata herself does not know. Her mother, Harumi, was my half-sister through our father. Even though we were half-sisters, we were as close as sisters could be. As a child I was not a typical Hyuuga. I was inquisitive, energetic and got myself into trouble on more than one occasion. Harumi was very similar to how Hinata herself is now, shy but with a good heart. She didn't stand up for herself, which was something I did in her stead as her big sister." The brown-haired, pale-eyed kunoichi smiled at fond memories. "But it had been decided at her birth, because our father had a good reputation in the clan, that Harumi was to marry Hiashi when she was of age. Harumi was too timid to object, but I fought against it... and that was my undoing. When Harumi had Hinata he forbid me from seeing her, fearing my influence on his child. This wouldn't have stopped me, but he threatened that if I risked tainting his daughter he would make her a branch family member. I really think that he meant it. When Hanabi was born Harumi died due to complications." A tear escaped her at the recollection. "I thought then that perhaps Hiashi would want a maternal figure in his daughters' lives, but the threat remained for Hinata and then Hanabi." Kuri was showing more emotion than Naruto had ever seen. "I lost my sister and my two nieces. The result, I became more like a good…cold…Hyuuga." She laughed bitterly. "But even that was not enough. Hiashi still kept me away." Naruto and the Hokage remained respectfully silent. "I have never been able to offer Hinata guidance or help of any kind, but when you told me how you had befriended Hinata it filled me with hope. I went away and wrote down everything I know, and could find, of Hyuuga clan techniques. In this scroll is sealed a further ten, which will help Hinata master what her father has given up teaching her. He thinks she is weak, but he is a fool. Someone like Hinata, she could be so strong if she is given the chance." She took Naruto's hand and placed the scroll in it. "I ask you Naruto to help Hinata. Train her. With your shadow clones and the training we did together you could help her so much." She looked up from the scroll into Naruto's eyes. "But I want you too teach her more. Our clan focuses too much on our techniques and as you know specialisation leads to weakness. I would ask you to teach her any of your own skills that you deem suitable." She put her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Will you help me Naruto? Help me help Hinata?"

Naruto was unable to speak for a moment, the sadness of the story and the seriousness of the moment was severe. Finally he trusted himself. "Of course Kuri-chan. Even if I didn't know Hinata I would do this for you. I will train Hinata to the best of my ability." He noticed another tear run down the kunoichi's face as she smiled with gratitude. "And…I don't know when and I don't know how, but I will make it right between the two of you Kuri-chan. That's a promise."

Kuri looked down at Naruto, who had brought back some of the light that had left her life with her little sister, and for a moment as she embraced him she really believed.

Naruto was surprised by the intensity of the embrace. He had known Kuri for so long, and she had never shown such strong emotion as she had this day. "Kuri-chan?"

The Hyuuga looked up, already one step ahead of the blond. "Just tell Hinata that a Hyuuga owed you an Eye Debt. She'll understand and will not ask any more." She stood up straighter, more like her old self, though this didn't put Naruto at ease. "You must only tell those you have to Naruto-kun. I trust you, but sometimes the unexpected happens. That is why I wanted Hokage-sama to witness this. If the clan find out I passed you these documents I need the Hokage to be able to verify I was not betraying the clan, or I will be executed."

The Hokage got up. "Of course Kuri-san. I will draw up a record immediately to be held here."

The lavender-eyed woman bowed to the Hokage. She turned and tried to bow to Naruto, but a hand stopped her.

Naruto smiled under his mask, but it was visible in his eyes. "You never have to bow to me Kuri-chan. Even if I became the Hokage, I would always look up to you." He embraced the woman again, if just to see her face soften one more time. It made her look beautiful.

The absence of main branch family members didn't go unnoticed for long and soon the meeting finished. Naruto gave the Hokage a wave and was gone again in a puff of smoke, leaving the Hokage with only a large pile of paper for company.

* * *

Naruto stood with Haku in front of the gates of the Hyuuga compound. The blond had decided he would start teaching Hinata right away, out of respect for Kuri's request. He decided to leave Ino in peace for now, unsure how long it would be before she could face training.

One of the two guards, the one who had left with a message for the Hyuuga heir, returned a short time later with three people.

Naruto had hoped Hinata would come, but he was surprised that Ino and Kurenai were also there. "Ino-chan?" He remembered his manners. "Hinata-chan, Kurenai-sensei."

Ino managed a surprisingly cheerful smile in response. "Kurenai-sensei caught me on my way to see Hinata. I was coming to see you in a short while as well. I have a favour to ask you."

Naruto wondered about the second favour to be asked of him that day. "What can I do for you Ino-chan?"

Ino looked at the guards, who were not even looking, she didn't want others to hear it. "Shall we walk?"

While Haku greeted the others of the group they began to walk towards the destination Naruto had in mind.

For a moment Ino looked as if she had forgotten what she was going to ask as she stared in front of her, until she turned once again to Naruto. "Naruto-kun I want you to teach me, not just train with me. Kurenai-sensei is going to continue teaching me genjutsu, my uncle is going to train me more in my family techniques, but I would like you to teach me ninjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu...I know it's a lot to ask b-"

"Of course Ino-chan." Naruto didn't even have to think about helping his teammate.

Ino gave another smile and it warmed the blond boy's heart that she was able to. "Thank you Naruto-kun. I would still like to explain why though. As you know my father was the clan head, though I never mentioned it that makes me heir of the clan."

Naruto nearly stopped as he walked. It was entirely logical, but Naruto had never thought about it. Apparently Ino hadn't wanted people to know. The Yamanaka clan wasn't as big as the Hyuuga, or as big as the Uchiha had been, or even the Inuzuka. Still, it was a significant role.

Ino noticed his surprise. "Now tousan has..." She took a deep breath. "…gone my uncle is the clan head until I reach eighteen. I want to do my father proud and be a strong clan head when the time comes. That is why I want your help. I don't want to let the clan down."

Naruto wondered how many more surprises he was going to get today. "You would never let your clan down Ino-chan, but I will help you. However, there may be someone else who could be a better teacher in taijutsu and kenjutsu. I'll have to ask her. If she does not agree, I'll do my best for you."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Ino was still emotional and her eyes began to water until she caught herself and changed the subject. "Why were you visiting Hinata anyway?"

Naruto had actually forgotten until he was reminded. "Right...Hinata." He turned to Hinata, who was already on the other side of him. "I have come across some scrolls that may help you with your training." He looked around and tried to sense if anyone was around. "The scrolls contain detailed information on Hyuuga techniques."

Hinata gasped. "N-Naruto-kun…. how?"

Naruto had to trust what Kuri had told him. "A Hyuuga friend of mine owed me an Eye Debt. I am obligated to keep their identity secret."

Hinata was astounded. An Eye Debt was an obligation a Hyuuga felt when an act was done by the debtor greater than saving the life of the Hyuuga, such as saving a family or to have protected the clan in someway. She didn't want to press Naruto on the matter, but was very interested in who the Hyuuga was and what Naruto had done for them. "Y-You c-called in an Eye Debt...for me?" She was deeply touched.

Naruto nodded. "You're my teammate and my friend. I can't think of anything I'd rather have than the ability to help you." Naruto felt a little guilty for saying this, since it made him seem better than he felt he was. "I have trained with Hyuuga and I know how to fight those of your clan effectively. I was going to ask if you wanted to start today. I can begin to teach Ino at the same time and Haku is going to be teaching me." Everyone looked intrigued by that.

Kurenai thought this was an appropriate time to bring up what she wanted to, sort of jumping on the bandwagon. "I think I should train you all in genjutsu. Naruto you are very strong and it seems a shame to leave such a weakness, as susceptibility to genjutsu, unchecked."

Naruto looked thoughtful for just a moment. "That would be great Kurenai-sensei. I never had the chance to learn anything but basic genjutsu. None of the people who trained me were genjutsu specialists such as yourself. Thank you."

This was the part Kurenai was nervous about. "I was wondering if...perhaps you would show me some of your ninjutsu techniques."

If Naruto was surprised he had more tact than to show it. "It seems we all have a lot to learn from each other. I'll see if I can convince my taijutsu and kenjutsu teacher to train Ino. Haku and Kurenai have their own styles already, and Hinata will be perfecting the gentle fist style. I think this could be good for everyone."

Haku couldn't hide her interest in the person who had taught Naruto the combat skills he had used against Zabuza so effectively. "Who is this teacher Naruto?"

Naruto smiled. "If they agree you'll meet them soon enough. I saw them yesterday and they didn't have any missions on for a few days. For now we're going to my favourite training ground. It's secluded away from prying eyes."

The kunoichi became curious and the group followed Naruto.

Ten minutes later the five shinobi stood in the secluded clearing, and they could understand what attracted the blond boy.

Kurenai was here to learn as well, but she was still the sensei. "Right Naruto you can teach today."

Naruto was not entirely prepared. "Well I don't know Hinata's and Ino's affinities, we'll look into that tomorrow, so for now I'll show you an intermediate Katon. It may prove difficult for both of you, Hinata, Ino. We'll need to work on your chakra reserves and stamina to get the most out of this in the long run, but we'll schedule everything properly tomorrow once I've spoken to my other sensei." Naruto formed seals slowly and took a deep breath. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) He placed his right hand to his mouth and let the breath out and a large flame rushed from the blond's mouth. His face was tilted up and the flames went over the kunoichi's heads. Naruto looked at the group again. "Okay, the seals were..."

* * *

Anko sat in her favourite food stand, the smell of dango practically making her drool. If Naruto didn't arrive soon she would have to order for him. She had dinner with Naruto at least once a week, assuming neither of them was on a mission, and they alternated between here and Naruto's favourite ramen stand. It was Naruto's turn to pay tonight, but he got off lightly as she didn't eat any where near as much as he did.

"Hey Anko-chan, how've you been?" The blond sat down, genuinely interested despite having only seen her the previous evening.

"Fine fine, let's order." Anko tended to be grumpy when she was hungry.

"I'll have what you're having." Naruto didn't mind dango, but he wasn't really keen on it like Anko.

Anko made the order as if her life depended on it, and luckily it wasn't long before the food came.

Naruto took a few bites of his food, the dango stick quite handy. It allowed him to easily remove his mask and take a bite before anyone saw. Though Anko had seen his face when he was younger, not even his mother had seen it for years. "Have I ever thanked you Anko-chan for teaching me all these years. Out of all the ANBU gang you have taught me the most."

Anko looked at Naruto with a little suspicion.

"You're a really good teacher, the dedication you sh-" Naruto was interrupted.

"What do you want Naruto-kun?" Anko still used the affectionate suffix, though she felt irritated. "If you need something from me just ask. Don't try and be sneaky, it's annoying."

Naruto realised he should have been straight from the start. He'd just never asked Anko anything like that which he was going to. "I was wondering how you would feel about...taking on a new student."

Anko paused from taking a bite of her meal. "No."

Naruto frowned, even for Anko that was a little bit curt. "Anko-chan p-"

"Naruto-kun, you've grown on me over the years and you know...well..." The purple-haired kunoichi knew she shouldn't uncomfortable being honest with him. "...I'm fond of you. I really enjoy teaching you, but I'm not a Jounin sensei and I'm not the sociable type. You know that."

Naruto had no real argument for this. "Anko-chan, I'll be honest with you. I'm asking because Ino-chan wants to be stronger and honour the memory of her father. I know it's not your responsibility to teach me, let alone anyone else, but I owe it to her as a friend and teammate to try and get you to teach her. You are a better teacher than I can be, and I _still _haven't finished learning from you. That's why I'm asking for your help Anko-chan. You're the best person I know for the job. I'm asking you to help her...for me."

Anko looked at Naruto, who meant more to her than even he knew. Despite her aversion to getting close to others, she didn't have it in her to deny him his heart felt request. "If she doesn't take it seriously I'll drop her in a second. You have to find her a blade." Anko hated caving in to people. The Jounin had a real soft spot for her blond friend and deep down she didn't really mind.

Naruto got up and gave the kunoichi a hug. "I don't care how you act or what you say Anko-chan, you're a big softie."

"Ha!" Despite her reaction a part of Anko was pleased at the words. "You had better warn her what to expect. You'll need those medic skills of yours. I'll begin teaching her the day after tomorrow." She didn't have to state where, there being really only one place she trained.

Naruto nodded and smiled to himself as he sat back down.

As the pair continued to eat Naruto couldn't help but think it was a real shame that no one else got to see Anko in the same light he did.

* * *

Smiling when one of your tenketsu points was sealed was not a typical reaction, but Naruto had to reassure the shy girl in front of him. "Good Hinata-chan." It had taken a lot of assurances and encouragement to get her to attack her teammate. Naruto spun chakra rapidly through his system and the closed tenketsu swirled open again. It was actually much more painful than having them closed.

Hinata, who had her bloodlimit activated, was stunned. "Y-You opened it again?"

Naruto's eyes showed his smile. "That's why I'm your perfect training partner. I can actually make it very hard for you to close them in the first place, but that wouldn't help you practice."

Hinata was a little relieved, knowing Naruto was fine as his clones were still with Haku, Kurenai and Ino. She had only just begun practicing her gentle fist style and her biggest weakness was her confidence. Naruto was helping her work through that with constant encouragement.

One of Naruto's clones was learning one handed seals, another genjutsu and yet another was teaching Ino more ninjutsu. The next day would be different still. Anko would give Ino her first taijutsu lesson and perhaps introduce kenjutsu, while Kurenai would teach Hinata genjutsu. Naruto would practice his own techniques, meditate and work on his stamina, which he had recently realised he took for granted. Haku worked on her own abilities, which revolved around her affinity for ice.

Naruto felt almost as if he was back at ANBU HQ he was learning so much. They only did a few D-Rank missions, and with henged Naruto clones they didn't even have to be in attendance for those. Most of his time was dedicated to improving his skills alongside his team and Haku.

Another tenketsu on his forearm was closed. Hinata was hesitating less as she saw Naruto recover quickly. Naruto could really see the potential in the quiet lavender-eyed girl.

* * *

Ino remembered Naruto's words of warning as she received a powerful kick to the side and was knocked back into a tree.

Anko resisted the urge to smile. When she had first seen Ino a few hours previously she had thought the girl was a spoilt brat, but Ino had surprised the snake-wielding Jounin with her determination. "Naruto-kun, we need your healing hands before we can continue."

Ino raised herself to her feet. "Anko-sensei, I'm f-" She hissed when a sharp pain caught her off guard.

Anko just looked at her new student. "Don't try and be as tough as Naruto-kun. Even I couldn't take the damage he does. Besides, I'm still teaching Naruto after seven years. Don't rush it." Her voice was stern, but not unkind.

Ino nodded thanks as Naruto came over from his group of clones and began to scan her side. It took him only a moment to locate the injury and begin healing it.

"Just a fracture, it's already healed." Naruto took his hands away from his teammate's side. "How's that feel?"

Ino moved herself a little. "A little tender, but I'm fine." She was already taking the stance Anko had taught her several hours earlier. She was exhausted but determined to continue.

Anko nodded approval. "Get ready."

As Ino dodged the Jounin, who was only moving a fraction of her full speed, Ino realised that the injuries she had received were a good way of keeping her motivated.

Naruto was once again surrounded by his clones, which were currently experimenting some more with his wind affinity.

* * *

The group of shinobi quickly settled into a routine. Five days of the week they trained as a group, everything from genjutsu to stamina training. Naruto still trained with Anko in the evenings, but it was just the two of them. Naruto pushed himself very hard on the days when his clones weren't doing mundane missions, and he continued to train after most of the team had finished. The damage he inflicted on his body was significant, especially his chakra coils, but every time he healed and was stronger afterwards.

On one of the two days he was supposed to have off, Naruto found himself around a bath house. Guided by the sound of girlish giggling, Naruto soon found who he was looking for. "Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya had heard that voice before and turned to see a blond girl shrouded only in mist. His nose began to bleed. He hated himself because he knew it was a henge, but what a henge. He was disappointed when the girl disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked at the Sannin with an amused expression. "Now that I have your attention erosennin I want to ask you to train me. I need someone to teach me more ninjutsu."

"I already taught you some pretty good techniques gaki. Why should I teach you more?" Jiraiya sounded annoyed, there were scantily clad women currently going unobserved.

Naruto shrugged. "You don't appear to have a job, so I figured you'd have the time."

Jiraiya sweatdropped. "Give me a _good _reason."

Naruto hated bending his moral values, but it was for the greater good. "If you teach me once a week, beginning today, I'll leave you to peep in peace the rest of the week. Otherwise……" Naruto left the sentence unfinished.

Jiraiya looked thoughtful, actually glad the boy had asked him to teach him, but he had appearances to keep up. "Alright gaki, I have just the thing to teach you. One of my personal favourites. The Hari Jizo no jutsu." (Needle Guardian Technique)

The name didn't give much away to the blond, but everything that had been taught to him so far by the Sannin had been worth knowing. "Show me."

The Sannin once again ignored the boy's lack of respect. "Fine….."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Two Months Later)

Naruto's sword clashed against another, the blades grinding so that sparks flew. Naruto held the blade across his back, blocking the blow that had been aimed there. Even as the other blade rescinded, he felt a gentle strike to his stomach and his abdominal burned under the assault. This time the sword struck him square in the neck, but in a puff of smoke he turned into a log.

His two opponents watched warily, wondering where he could be. One of them searched the area visually, while the other watched for an impending attack. When suddenly the earth beneath them exploded out, in an explosion of stone and soil, they cursed themselves for neglecting that area. They both attempted to jump out the way, only to receive a powerful blow each. One blow in the side and the other in the stomach. The blonde-haired person's two opponents managed to land with surprising grace, despite the attack, and took their respective stances. The smaller of the two stood in a stance the blond was all too familiar with, one that when landed caused him no end of trouble.

Naruto held up his hand. "Let's call it a day for now. We're meeting Kurenai-sensei and Anko-chan for lunch in 15 minutes."

Ino looked surprised as she panted slightly. "It's nearly one already?"

Naruto chuckled. "Time flies when you're having fun."

Ino grunted. "Something like that." Though if she was to be honest she really did like training. It helped her centre herself, which was especially important to her in recent times.

Hinata relaxed her stance. "I am a little hungry." Her voice, though as quiet as ever, contained no stutter at all.

Naruto nodded. "You both trained really well today, so lunch is on me."

Ino's attitude suddenly changed. Long gone were the days of her eating next to nothing, not with the amount of energy she now expended daily. "Let's go."

Hinata giggled at her friend's antics, her hand covering her mouth.

Naruto looked around the enclosed training area, seeing that the damage wasn't too bad today. "Right."

Their training finished, the group headed off towards the centre of the village.

Ten minutes later Naruto was drooling over the scents coming from his favourite ramen stand, and he had to stop himself before he made his mask damp.

Hinata saw her two teammates' expressions. "I really think we should wait for Anko-sensei and Kurenai-sensei."

Naruto sighed and turned to Ayame as she appeared. "How's business today?"

Ayame smiled playfully. "I think it's about to pick up." She was not entirely joking. Her shinobi friend brought them a lot of business, even more now he was earning.

Luckily only a few minutes passed before, in dual puffs of smoke, the two expected Jounin arrived.

Naruto smiled at the new arrivals synchronised entrance, a sign of Kurenai's and Anko's new friendship. It had merely started with polite small talk, while watching their students, but each day they talked a little more. Before long they were having real conversations and within two weeks they had formed a tentative friendship, which was growing nicely.

Kurenai and her companion sat down. "Shall we order?"

Like a chequered flag going down Naruto practically started shouting his order at the ramen stand owner, while Ino was also shouting hers at Ayame. Hinata just sat there in silence, embarrassed at her teammates.

Soon everyone had their meals, though Naruto's was continuously coming as usual. Thankfully he got a good deal from the old man for buying in bulk.

The all ate in companionable silence, until out of the blue Kurenai tossed some papers in front of her three students. "Anko and I are treating you to lunch today, because it's a special occasion. Naruto stick to eighteen bowls would you?" A muffled grunt was her only reply.

Hinata looked down at the form and her pale eyes widened. "These are…..?"

Anko grinned. "Genin aren't usually nominated for a few more days but I...pulled from strings."

Kurenai turned to the other Jounin. "Hmm..."

Anko just shrugged in feigned innocence.

Ino developed a small smile at the idea. "You both think we're ready?"

The two women nodded and Anko stopped mid-bite. She didn't like ramen as much as Dango anyway. "You brats have progressed well in the last two months."

Ino rolled her eyes. "It's trying to keep up with Naruto. It's a kunoichi pride thing."

Naruto's face remained blank as the kunoichi just laughed at his expression.

Ino raised an eyebrow in the other blond's direction. "What about you Naruto-kun? Are you finally going to show everyone what you're made of?"

Naruto was thinking as Kurenai answered for him. "I think Naruto is going to surprise a few people. He won't be able to hold back so much and still make Chuunin." She noticed the serious look in Naruto's eyes. He had known he couldn't hide himself from the village forever and make progress in his career as a shinobi, but it was still daunting. "You need to sign these and return them to Admin within three days."

"Let's fill them in now." Ino could barely contain her excitement.

Naruto looked around. "Has anyone got a pen?"

Silence was his response.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Ino turned to her suddenly red faced instructor.

* * *

Naruto and his team were walking on the familiar road to the Admin building, which was attached to the back of the Hokage tower. They walked in comfortable silence, but before they were half way to their destination they happened to see a familiar pink-haired figure.

Naruto waved casually at his cousin, having not spoken to her for a few days now. He only spent one day a week not training and he was usually resting on that day. He visited friends and family when he could.

Sakura waved a little vaguely to her cousin, and Naruto correctly guessed it was due to one particularly broody raven-haired shinobi. "Hi Naruto-kun, Ino-pig, Hinata."

Ino gave a mild glare. "Forehead." Though their greetings were predictable the jibes lacked their former venom, as if it was a habit more than anything now. Mostly because Ino seemed to have halted in her pursuit of the Uchiha.

Naruto looked up when he saw a box shaped rock moving. "Gaki." He spoke to the figure that was surely in the barely disguised box. When the rumour had gone around the village that Naruto had defeated the infamous demon of the mist, most people had disregarded it. When the Hokage's grandson had asked the old man if it was true he had confirmed it, for his own reasons. Since then Naruto had been hero worshipped by the boy and his two friends.

The box burst into a cloud of smoke and there came three sets of coughing. "Too...aheh...much explosive."

Naruto knelt down. "A rock isn't square gaki." He really was trying to give the boy good advice, which the boy of course ignored. He didn't really mind, since he was a good enough kid.

The boy turned to Naruto and looked at the three girls around him. He gave a grin. "Are they your...?" He held up his little finger. "I can understand these two." He pointed to Ino and Hinata. "But why a girl with such a large forehe-" It was only a moment before the boy suddenly sensed danger.

Ino laughed, while Hinata looked worried, and Sakura looked ready to kill.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Sakura was fuming.

Naruto frowned at the scene before him, fearing for the Hokage's grandson. "RUN!"

Konohamaru didn't need telling twice as he dashed off, however as he disappeared around the corner there was a thump.

Sakura now felt a little bad, even if still annoyed, and headed around the corner. She was soon followed by everyone else.

"That hurts." A voice spoke in an unfriendly tone. Konohamaru felt himself being picked up and he looked into an unfriendly face. "That hurt you little piece of crap."

Beside the black-clad ninja that was holding the Hokage's grandson stood a tall kunoichi, with light sandy hair split into four parts and wearing non-matching net tights. Naruto was distracted for some reason and it took a moment for her words to sink in.

"Don't, we'll get yelled at later." The Kunoichi sounded bored, barely looking at her companion.

The Hokage's grandson found his usual bravado had left him. "Naruto-oniisan!" His use of this term for the blond showed the boy's rising panic.

Naruto didn't know if Konohamaru was in real trouble, but he was obviously scared. "Put him down." His voice was calm.

"Let's play a little before the boss comes." The black-clad ninja ignored the blond.

Naruto frowned under his mask. He couldn't well do nothing and Kurenai had pretty much said he couldn't keep his secret forever. Naruto formed seals, but oddly at the end of the sequence he slammed his palm into a small leather bracelet on his wrist and pierced his skin on a sharp stud. "Kawarimi no Jutsu!"

Kankuro was suddenly no longer holding the little boy he had been, but a larger blond boy by the neck. This wouldn't have worried him, but the blond boy was holding an eight foot long sword to his neck with impressive stillness. The sand shinobi quickly let go.

Temari watched the blond boy in grudging awe. The young blond held his sword effortlessly with one hand. The large weapon must have weighed four times what her fan did, which she could not wield with such ease even though she used two hands.

Naruto looked at the ninja in front of him and then at his forehead protector. "Sand shinobi, you must be here for the Chuunin exams. You are a guest in the leaf and you will behave as such."

Temari was once again surprised, but this time at the boy's restraint. The blond clearly could have taken her brother apart at that moment, though whether he could in a full blown battle remained to be seen. She generally had a low opinion of Konoha ninja, but this boy looked younger than her youngest brother yet stronger than herself, or her brother beside her. She looked into his bright blue eyes, which turned to her, and she found she could not look away. It was clear the boy was intelligent and his confidence absolute. He was as if tempered by fire. All this she saw from one look.

The sword swung away, as did the blond's gaze from the kunoichi. He slammed his hand, which was holding the large weapon, into his wrist and the sword disappeared. "Besides I don't think your companion is pleased."

Gaara's eyes widened ever so slightly and he abandoned what he was going to say to his brother as he stood under the branch of a tree.

Naruto noticed the girl and the black clad boy visibly begin to shake, as in a swirl of sand the red haired boy appeared in front of Naruto. "Who are you?" Naruto observed the redheads expression, the look in his disturbing eyes, the odd tattoo on his head and the way he held himself casually intimating.

The other ninja didn't answer and just looked into the blue eyes of the stranger before him. The atmosphere changed as Gaara began leaking out killing intent, watching for the blond's response.

Naruto just continued to stare at the redheaded sand-nin. With his arms crossed he looked into pale green eyes. The killing intent simply washed over him, even as it grew.

Temari was shivering under the pressure of her brother's foul intent. She looked at her other brother to see he was fairing no better. The three other females were not suffering as badly as herself, as they looked at the blond. Apparently his presence was powerfully strengthening and she too looked at the masked ninja. In her shock almost forgot her own fear. The blond boy just stood there and returned her brother's gaze, his body perfectly steady, with no fear in his features. She had never met anybody that had been able to simply dismiss her brother's killing intent as if it was nothing, and her fear grew once again. She was afraid of this boy.

Naruto was worried for the others and decided enough was enough. He flared his own intent from nothing to match that of his opponent for a mere fraction of a second. The breath left Temari, Kankuro and the other Konoha-nin, but Gaara's intent suddenly stopped. There were five sharp intakes of breath, as relief swept over Ino, Hinata, Sakura and the two other sand-nin. Gaara spoke in his usual, almost dead voice. "I am Gaara of the desert. These two are Kankuro and Temari. You are?"

"Naruto." Naruto kept his tone blank. He didn't like this boy at all.

Gaara nodded. "Interesting." He glanced at his siblings. "Let's go." Without argument the group left. As they left Temari and Kankuro saw the glint in Gaara's eye, it was one that they recognised. Gaara had found someone he wanted to kill.

Naruto looked around. It looked as if no one had seen the ordeal and Konohamaru had long since fled. He didn't look thoroughly however, otherwise he would have seen a pair of onyx eyes staring at him from within the foliage of a distant tree.

Sasuke was stunned and he had to wonder if the rumours about Naruto had been true. He had disregarded the rumour immediately, that the dobe had supposedly killed an A-Class nuke-nin, when he had heard it. Even up here the two boys' killing intent had affected him. "Naruto...who are you?"

After checking she was alright, Naruto left a shaken Sakura continuing on her way as he and his team went to hand in their forms.

Ino patted Naruto on the shoulder. "Thanks." Hinata beside her nodded.

Naruto was still winding down from the encounter with the sand-nins. He had a bad feeling about Gaara. Something was not right about him, something about the killing intent he had emitted seemed almost familiar.

* * *

Ino and Hinata were nervous as they walked into the examination building. It didn't help that they were running late thanks to a Konohamaru, who had been very grateful for Naruto's help with the sand-nin the previous day. They ran up the stairs until they got to the third floor and quickly entered the room labelled 301.

Inside they saw numerous Genin also in the room. Sakura waved at the members of team eight, while Sasuke just glared at Naruto for his own reasons.

A loud voice became audible within moments. "Hey baka, you really think you're ready for this?" Kiba's comment was aimed at Naruto.

Ino couldn't help but snort at this comment, which caught the Inuzuka's attention

The Inuzuka turned and growled at the blond girl. "What are you laughing at Ino?"

Ino just shook her head innocently. "Nothing nothing." She then walked to him with a smile on her lips. "Not everyone..." She moved her face closer to the dog boy. "Can be as strong….." She fluttered her eyelashes and the Inuzuka gulped. He may not like the Yamanaka girl very much, but he could not deny her looks. "….and as handsome as _you_ Kiba-_kun_." She looked down timidly at her feet, with her hands behind her back.

Kiba was too shocked for words and stood there his mouth agape. He wasn't the only one. Sakura's, Shikamaru's and Chouji's jaws had dropped also.

Ino looked up again with a completely different, more sinister, smile. "Yeah right dog breath." She smacked the Inuzuka in the side of the head, hard, sending him to the floor. "Insult Naruto-kun again and I'll put both you and your dog down." She casually turned away and walked back over to Naruto.

Kiba weakly stood up. He wouldn't admit it, but the blow had really hurt. He felt a little dizzy, but he made a show about pretending he was fine.

Ino saw the cocky look on the Inuzuka's face and wished she hadn't gone easy on him. She shook her head to force herself to stop thinking about it, lest she lose focus.

Naruto looked at his blond teammate with amusement and fondness. He didn't care what the Inuzuka boy said, but it was nice that she had defended him anyway. He turned back to the room and watched a grey-haired shinobi move across the room towards the group. "You guys are rookies just out of the academy, right?" He looked at the rookie nine. "This isn't a picnic you know."

Nearby, Sasuke responded first with a cold tone. "Who do you think you are?"

The grey-haired ninja looked unfazed. "I'm Kabuto."

Naruto ignored what the man was saying. He was being too helpful considering there was a chance they would be opponents at some point in the exams. He reeled his thoughts in again when the grey-haired Genin mentioned something. "…..I'll share some info with you cute rookies with these nin-info cards." The Genin with the cards explained their working, while he knelt to the ground.

Sasuke stepped forward. "What have you got on Hatake Naruto and Gaara of the Desert?"

The cards were quickly sorted and one came up first. "Hatake Naruto. That's you right?" Naruto didn't respond. He didn't want his card read out, but taking it would reveal the very thing he was trying to hide. "Mission history; 17 Completed D-Rank; 1 complete C-Rank; WOW 1 completed A-Rank, and as a Genin too. It is rumoured on his team's C turned A-Rank mission he killed A-Rank nuke-nin Momochi Zabuza aka The Demon of the Mist."

Everyone, except his teammates and Sakura, turned to stare at Naruto. There were some confused looks, even though some of them had heard the rumour they had quickly forgotten it.

Finally Kiba snorted. "Your cards must be wrong. Naruto here was our class's dobe, there's no way he could have done that." The tension was dispelled as most of the rookies seemingly came to their senses.

Kabuto just shrugged while Naruto felt relief. "Gaara of the Desert, one year older than you guys. Mission History; 8 C-Rank and 1 B-Rank; another high flyer. Apparently he has returned from each mission without a scratch."

Naruto phased the suspicious ninja's voice out again, as he thought about the boy named Gaara. The information he had just heard, if accurate, confirmed that there was something unusual about the boy. Something Naruto was sure wasn't a good thing.

When, a few moments later, Naruto sensed an attack coming it only took a moment for him to realise it wasn't directed at him. He watched the sound ninja attack and the grey-haired ninja dodge. He noted the attack used sound waves to perforate the ear drum and damage the inner ear canal. His medical knowledge led him to that conclusion, after seeing the victim's reaction as he fell to the floor and vomited.

In a puff of smoke the first examiner appeared in front of the exam proctors and foul language was immediate. "Quiet down you worthless bastards!"

Naruto smirked under his mask as Ibiki introduced himself and berated the sound ninja. He'd only seen the man in passing, but he was instantly recognisable from description alone. Naruto casually took a seat, while his teammates and rest of the rookies did the same.

As the rules of the exam were explained, Naruto had to admit the exam sounded oddly simple, until he turned over the test paper. Even he would struggle with these questions, and that was saying something. Naruto discreetly counted the number of Genin in the room as everyone was still reading the paper. The number sitting the exam was not exactly divisible by three. This led him to the conclusion that there were planted agents in with the examinees, no doubt with the correct answers. He glanced at his teammates and saw, with some pride, that they appeared to have figured it out. Hinata had activated her bloodline, while Ino was waiting for Sakura to write the answers down before she took over her body. Had she been able to use her family jutsu on Naruto she could have gotten him to write down the right answers. Naruto looked around the room and observed the others cheating, while he simply answered everything he could. He managed about two thirds of the questions and wondered if he should risk leaving it at that. He decided not to risk it, but before he thought of a way to cheat he saw Hinata glance at him to catch his attention. He saw her cover her mouth as if in thought and, guessing her plan, he sent chakra to his ears as Hinata spoke to him

"Naruto-kun, cough if you can hear me." Hinata whispered into her hand.

Naruto gave a gentle cough, as if simply clearing his throat, and held his pen ready.

Hinata was pleased Naruto had caught on. "My answer for question one is..."

Naruto amended and added answers on his paper as his lavender-eyed teammate spoke. He looked around and sure enough none of the examiners noticed anything.

The tenth question was unanswerable as it was to be given at the end of the test.

Naruto saw Sakura seemingly collapse when he had finished with his paper, but he wasn't worried. When she woke up she had a familiar grin, though it was one he usually saw on another face. Naruto knew Sakura would be furious if she found out what happened, but he certainly wasn't going to say anything.

The fox-boy looked around as several Genin were ejected from the exam. Some of the cheaters' methods were ingenious, such as a kunoichi using mirrors. He watched the brown-haired girl, who was wearing a Chinese style dress with her hair in two buns, for a while. He was convinced he simply found her methods interesting.

Tenten finished giving answers to her teammate when she noticed someone staring at her. She returned his gaze and he glanced up at the mirror she was using and smiled, subtly informing her that he was impressed. Tenten just scowled back at him. She was here to become a Chuunin not impress boys, but the boy just shrugged her response off.

The end of the test came soon enough and Ibiki's face was harsh as he began to explain the rules of the tenth question. "You have to decide if you want to take the question or not…." There were outbursts, but nothing that worried the veteran Jounin. The sand kunoichi was the loudest and caught everyone's attention.

Naruto turned in his seat and looked to the sand kunoichi. Now he took the time to notice, he saw she was carrying an impressively sized fan. He imagined it was for wind based attacks but wondered how she used it. He decided if the chance came up he would ask her about it, since he was also a wind user. As she sat down Naruto realised he should probably stop staring. He watched as several people gave up, forcing their teammates to leave as well.

It was only when Naruto noticed his pink-haired cousin shift, as if she was about to raise her hand, that he decided he must to something. "Yo Ibiki. Nice poker face."

Tenten was stunned by the boy who had been staring at her earlier. She had seen that even her pale-eyed teammate seemed intimidated by the examiner. This boy either had a steel like constitution, or he was an idiot. Judging by his earlier staring she assumed the latter, but she couldn't deny the effect he had on the group.

Ibiki tried not to grimace as several hands, which had been about to rise, failed to move. The atmosphere completely changed. Cursing Hatake Naruto and his cycloptic father, the Jounin was forced to speak. "Is everyone sure?" He waited a moment. "Then congratulations to you all on passing the first exam."

It didn't really come as a surprise when the interrogator explained the purpose of the tenth question and Naruto thought it was a sound idea of course, but he didn't regret doing what he had. To have done any less would have been a betrayal of his relationship with Sakura.

What did come as a surprise though, was when mere moments later someone burst through the window and unleashed a banner as they landed. None other than his snake-wielding friend and sensei. Even as she scowled, told Ibiki off and then further terrified the Genin, he felt nothing but fond amusement. Anko was really getting into her little power trip and he thought it was cute, but of course he'd never tell her that for fear of being flayed alive.

"...Follow me." Anko leapt out the window through she had arrived, only minutes after her dramatic arrival. Some of the students followed her example, but most opted for the stairs. Naruto and his team took the stairs once again, not revealing anything.

* * *

Soon several dozen Genin were standing a short distance in front of a very high and serious looking fence. It stretched in each direction as far as anyone could see. The trees, which towered even above the fence, looked far from friendly.

Naruto looked to his teammates and could see they seemed intimidated, but the important thing was that he could see the determination in their faces. He didn't need to worry about their resolve.

Anko noticed Naruto checking on his teammates, who were now her part time students. She had an idea and stopped her speech on the second exam, which the blond was ignoring anyway.

Naruto sensed Anko's gaze and turned to see the malicious smile on her face and the gleam in her eye. He knew something was coming.

Anko unleashed a kunai at Naruto. He didn't budge, allowing it to cut his cheek. Nor did he move when Anko appeared behind him and did something unexpected, which even for her was a little extreme. She licked the blood off his cheek. Many around them shivered. Naruto would make sure the purple-haired kunoichi was aware she owed him for this little show to intimidate the examinees.

When a figure crept up behind Anko and gave her back the kunai with their tongue, Naruto had to fight himself not to react. It was one thing for Anko to sneak up on him, who he trusted completely, but it was not okay for this creepy looking grass ninja to sneak up on his sensei.

Anko's smiled never wavered. "Thanks, but don't sneak up on me again unless you want to die."

The large tongue of the grass-nin receded. "Sorry, I just got excited by the sight of blood and you cut my precious hair." The grass-nin thankfully backed off.

Moments later Anko was handing out forms. "There will be deaths in this test and you must sign these so I'm not held responsible. I'll explain the exam and you can sign the form afterwards. Simply put…you will attempt the ultimate survival test……." The Jounin explained the layout of the exam, the heaven and earth scrolls, the conditions and the time limit of making it to the tower. "...and one more rule, you must not look inside the scroll until you enter the tower. One final piece of advice…don't die."

Naruto signed the form with a pen he had taken to carrying on his person the last couple of days. He watched as Hinata and Ino silently, but determinedly, filled out their own. They joined the queue to get their heaven or earth scroll and Naruto handed in the three forms, acting as the unofficial team captain.

As they exited the hut, Naruto was listening to those around him. He smiled under his mask when he heard Shikamaru.

The Nara turned to his two teammates. "Kiba, Chouji, this is troublesome but we will be going after Naruto. His team is weakest that we know of."

Naruto relayed this information and Ino wanted to take the Nara on right there. "Don't worry Ino, let them try. They'll get a nasty surprise. If we battle you can take on Shikamaru." He noticed this seemed to pacify the platinum-blond, who smirked at the idea. "Let's get to gate sixteen."

* * *

Naruto was on alert as soon as they stepped into the dark forest. "Hinata-chan, who's nearest?"

"Byakugan!" Hinata looked around with her ghostly vision, looking in the directions of both the nearest gates. "There's a team from rain two kilometres due west Naruto-kun…they…" She focused hard. "They have the earth scroll." She was pleased, since they had the heaven scroll.

Naruto grinned under his mask. "Let's get going. Hinata you keep an eye on their course, I'll keep my ears out and Ino be ready just in case." The two girls nodded and followed Naruto as he jumped into the branches of a tall tree, before he made his way west.

It was only a short time later that Hinata stopped. "They're engaging Sakura's team Naruto-kun. What should we do?"

Naruto halted in his progress. He didn't want to engage team seven, since he didn't care about the exam enough to fight his cousin, but he couldn't guarantee what Sasuke would do. "Who else is nearby Hinata-chan?

Hinata brought her focus slowly back towards their position, but after a moment she stopped. "There is a lone grass-nin heading towards team seven. She has the earth scroll on her."

Naruto nodded. "We'll go for her then. Team seven don't need two earth scrolls, whichever one they have. Let's go."

Ino and Hinata followed Naruto as he set off once more and turned to smile at each other. Naruto was proving to be a natural leader. The two kunoichi were only too happy to follow.

Hinata was still watching team seven from afar, so she saw that the rain ninja were taken apart with little trouble. The Hyuuga girl was surprised to see Sakura had disabled one of the ninja with a kunai to the leg. She and Ino weren't the only ones improving it seemed. When the grass-nin arrived in front of team seven, Hinata was surprised that the ninja was confident enough to face off against three shinobi. Still, she didn't think a lot of it until the grass kunoichi swallowed her own scroll. The scroll they wanted. She relayed the information to her teammates.

Naruto scowled. "Something about this isn't right." He had a bad feeling, which was confirmed when moments later they arrived on the scene. They were just in time to see Sasuke, Sakura and Shino all collapse in fear.

Naruto jumped down from his location high up in the tree-line and landed between his cousin's team and the grass-nin. He was quickly flanked by his teammates. However when the grass-nin's eyes focused on them, the genjutsu working on team seven turned to team eight.

Ino and Hinata collapsed onto their knees like the others. Naruto foresaw his own death, but that was something he had faced many times before and even welcomed. He did not go down.

"Kai!" Naruto focused his chakra sharply and shot out a pulse of chakra. He watched as the others stood up shakily.

The grass-nin turned her whole attention on Naruto. "Interesting, only a genjutsu master should be able to dispel that jutsu."

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever. Since you ate your scroll, and I'm not keen on gutting you like a fish, you should leave." He wasn't about to explain about being trained by Konoha's genjutsu mistress herself.

"You are no ordinary prey." The grass-nin hissed slightly as she finished speaking, an unpleasant smile on her already creepy face.

Naruto grimaced, but said nothing as he stood in expectation of battle. He was not disappointed. With her bloodline active Hinata shouted out a warning, but he already sensed it.

A large snake went straight for the blond, who slammed his hands together twice and activated two seals. One on a bracelet and one on his right arm.

Sakura looked up in horror. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto moved much faster than usual, so fast in fact that only the grass-nin was able to follow his movement. Zabuza's sword came out to meet the snake and the result was rather disgusting. The snake was in mid air and could not stop, so its open mouth met the large sword. Two halves of a snake slid either side of the blond. Blood splattered him, but luckily when the snake disappeared in a puff of smoke so did the blood.

Naruto turned his gaze back to the person in front of him and something clicked. He knew that only two people could summon snakes, and one of them was Anko. "Orochimaru……" His voice dripped with hate and contempt.

He wasn't the only person aware of the presence of the Snake Sannin, as elsewhere another snake-wielder was looking at the melted faces of three recently deceased grass shinobi.

"Kukukuku… There's no point in this then I suppose." The grass-nin disgusted everyone present as she began to pull on her face. Pulling it off completely, she revealed that 'she' was in fact a he. "I suggest you run away like good prey Naruto-kun. I have business with Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's head rose sharply. As far as he knew he'd never met this weirdo before.

Naruto just shook his head. "Everyone, leave now. Forget the exam. You have to run and tell one of the examiners or proctors that the snake bastard is here." He turned around back to the Sannin.

Orochimaru merely watched the scene before him with amusement.

"We're not going to leave you Naruto-kun, forget it." Ino's voice was resolute, but he daren't take his eyes off the Sannin to argue

Naruto scowled. "One of you has to inform somebody."

After a moment a voice called out. "I'll go." Shino didn't explain his reasons. He ran off towards the gate from which his team had entered the forest.

Naruto was surprised when shuriken and kunai came flying past him and Sasuke dashed past him. "Sasuke you baka, wait!" Naruto watched the Uchiha engage the Sannin in taijutsu, but daren't interfere as he knew he might injure his fellow leaf shinobi.

He ran to his teammates. "Sasuke can't win this. As soon as I get the chance I'll retrieve him. When Sasuke is out of there I will engage Orochimaru. No one...I mean no one is to interfere. You three need to guard Sasuke."

The three kunoichi nodded reluctantly, now was not the time to argue, and Naruto watched for an appropriate moment.

Sasuke had given up taijutsu, as his opponent effortlessly blocked all his blows. He created a large fireball and watched in satisfaction as his enemy was consumed, however when the fire faded the Sannin stood unscathed. Still determined, the Uchiha attacked again seemly for a taijutsu strike. Instead he launched wires around his opponent and tied him to a tree. Rapidly forming seals, he focused as much chakra as he could and sent flames down the specialised steel wire. The man was burned alive. When the burning faded the remains of the man turned to mud, revealing it had been merely a clone. Sasuke panting, his chakra waning, just stood their stunned. This guy was out of his league, even though his own eyes were now spinning with his newly activated Sharingan. He was afraid.

Naruto saw the opportunity. "Kawarimi no Jutsu!" He sealed his sword away.

Ino, Sakura and Hinata were no longer around Naruto.

Sakura was relieved by the appearance of her team mate. "Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke didn't answer his fangirl. It seemed the snake guy had not even been trying. The Uchiha just sat there; feeling empty, afraid and disgusted with himself.

Naruto launched a fist at the Sannin's face, but the pale ninja moved to block it despite the blond's new found speed. At the last second Naruto charged wind chakra to his hand, as he opened it flat.

Orochimaru's eyes widened in surprise as he moved his hand and face out the way, but not fast enough. He received a small cut across the back of his hand. The Sannin realised the boy was serious, and much stronger than he appeared. But he was still nowhere near a match for himself.

Naruto was already jumping out the way when the expected retaliation came in the form of a kick to where his head had been. Naruto knew that had been his first, and last, easy shot.

In midair the blond didn't expect another snake coming out when it did, larger than the first. He was reaching for his sword when it swallowed him whole.

"Naruto-kun!" Three figures watched on in horror.

The Sannin smiled evilly at the three girls and his neck suddenly extended. His head made towards Sasuke, who was still frozen.

"Rasengan!" A muffled came from behind the Sannin, before the side of the snake burst outward. The reptile disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Orochimaru diverted his head and turned to watch one blue sphere fading from the blond's hand, but his attention was on an identical blue sphere in the other hand. Naruto allowed himself to fall towards the Sannin's body, the hand with the remaining Rasengan held palm downwards.

The Snake Sannin's body jumped as his neck retracted. He wasn't afraid, but he was curious. "You know the Rasengan. Only one person alive could have taught you that."

Naruto began forming seals rapidly, ignoring his opponent's words, but he stopped when the Sannin used one of his own techniques.

"Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu!" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) The Sannin launched a massive blast of wind at the blond.

Even as fast as he was, Naruto knew he wasn't fast enough to dodge the attack. It was too far reaching.

The attack obscured the blond as it neared him, but the observers saw that he didn't escape the attack and his teammates feared the worst for the second time.

The attack died down and they saw a large yellow spiked cone, which his teammates new was made from chakra enhanced hair. There were spikes embedded deeply into the ground.

Orochimaru had actually counted on Naruto knowing this, knowing who the boy had learned from. The boy swiftly let his shield up, jumping up and back with the intention of avoiding any attack. The Sannin launched his head again, but this time towards where the blond boy was about to be. Naruto wasn't fast enough to avoid the fangs that pierced his neck, instantly burning his flesh.

Naruto fell and landed on one knee, as with a satisfied smile Orochimaru watched. "You are an interesting boy, you have potential..." He stopped however when the boy's eyes flickered red for a moment, before returning to blue. Naruto wasn't unconscious yet and this told the Sannin something was wrong. "The nine-tails boy?" His whispered words actually contained some doubt. His seal wasn't designed for jinchuuriki and he had no idea what it would do. Then again the outcome might be interesting.

Naruto's eyes closed in a vain effort to block out the pain. He could hear something in his head, but it sounded like something thrashing about and seemed to have no meaning.

Orochimaru decided he had spent enough time here. As Hinata and Ino rushed to Naruto's side, he took the opportunity and lashed out his head once more towards the Uchiha. He the raven-haired boy's neck even as the pink-haired kunoichi beside him attempted to intercept the attack, a kunai in her hand. Quickly retracting his head, he simply began to sink into the ground.

Naruto felt the pain become too much for his body to handle and, despite his high tolerance, he passed out and fell to the ground. His teammates could only watch in wide-eyed horror.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Anko was headed towards the centre of the forest, for want of a better destination. She barely touched the branches as she sped on. She had no idea why _that_ man was here, but she felt it her responsibility to stop him. The Jounin ignored a flying insect that flew past her face.

"Anko-san." A boy wearing a large coat and sunglasses jumped to run alongside her, struggling to keep up. "Naruto sent me. Orochimaru is in the forest."

Anko stopped suddenly, landing on a branch that cracked slightly under the impact. "Where is he?" Her eyes showed her alarm.

"When I left him, Naruto was preparing to fight Orochimaru two miles north-east. I believe t-" Shino fell silent as one of his bugs flew to him and passed him more information. "He's here."

Anko spun on the spot to watch as the Snake Sannin rose from the tree trunk in front of her, with a familiar manic grin. "Hello Anko."

"Orochimaru." Anko's voice was suitably snake like, as she hissed with cold fury. She took a deep breath to ensure her next words were clear. "Shino, I've alerted others to this. Head back to your team and check on Naruto-kun." With an unseen nod the bug user left.

"Kukuku. Naruto-kun is fine Anko...in fact I left him a present, but considering his _condition_ I don't think he will stay fine for long." The yellow-eyed shinobi chuckled.

Anko suddenly felt cold. "You gave him the curse seal. Why?"

Orochimaru smiled unkindly. "Still taking an interest I see hmmm….. I came for another, but there aren't many as strong as he is at his age. I thought he would be an interesting…. experiment. I didn't realise he was a jinchuuriki, but that just makes it more…interesting."

Anko didn't think it was interesting. The chances of surviving a curse seal were slim enough without any complications. "You always went too far snake bastard."

Anko got ready to attack, but it was at that moment the seal on her neck began to burn. Her blood felt as if it was on fire, but that wasn't the worse pain that she was forced to endure. Anko felt an ache in her heart, knowing she would not be able to cope if Naruto had...she couldn't even finish the thought. The Jounin lost all awareness and fell to her knees, due to both kinds of very real pain. The feelings she had for Naruto were a large part of her and they went far back, back even before he was born.

_Furasshubakku no Jutsu! (Flashback Technique)_

_Anko sat in the outer office to the Hokage's main office, with her knees tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped around them. Her neck stung where it was marred with an unsightly mark, but she would get sadly used to that sensation. The young girl barely noticed the two ANBU watching her intently, but had she thought on it she would have realised that the two masked figures were ready to end her life if she made the slightest suspicious move._

_Any medic would have been able to see that the purple-haired kunoichi was in a state of shock. She had been abandoned by the one person she had allowed herself to trust, though it wouldn't be accurate to say they had been close. The girl's eyes stung with the effort it took not to cry. She had been taught to show no weakness and, though he had abandoned her, she had not yet let go of her sensei's teachings. She had come to realise in the harshest manner what he truly was and it made her wonder if she was the same. It terrified her. Though later she would come to realise that she was actually better off without the tutelage of the Snake Sannin, at this moment she was struggling not to spiral into despair. She had already considered attacking the ANBU and thus ending her own pitiful existence._

_When the door to the Hokage's office opened the ANBU roughly pulled the young kunoichi up. The only reason they were not dragging her was because her legs had decided to move of their own will and she walked._

_The Hokage frowned when he saw the state of the young girl in front of him and frowned further at the way his ANBU held her. He gave an annoyed glance to the ANBU. "You can leave us." His voice sounded calm, which to those close to him would show his ire._

_One of the ANBU had a bear mask on and he was the one to hesitate. "Hokage-sama the girl may be dangerous…" He stopped when he saw his superior give him a steely look._

"_Firstly, I highly doubt that she is dangerous. Secondly, if she is a threat to me I don't think it would matter if you were here or not." The Hokage was not an arrogant or prideful man, but there was no denying he was the strongest ninja in Konoha._

_The ANBU nodded and disappeared in twin puffs of smoke and Anko, bereft of the masked shinobi's support, began to fall._

_Even through her daze Anko saw the bright yellow flash and she was no longer falling. She didn't know that there were several seals in this room, which were there for the Hokage to arrive speedily to his office should the need arise. Anko looked up into a pair of deep blue eyes that showed concern, in a face that was wearing a gentle smile._

_Arashi looked at the girl's pitiful appearance and it tugged at his heart. Maybe it was because his own dear wife had recently fallen pregnant, but he couldn't help feel a small paternal instinct towards her. "Come Anko, sit." He knew that the girl was due to be interrogated and that she might have vital information about his sensei's old teammate, but there were some things that were more important to him. Arashi sat down on the couch in his office near, but not right next to, the girl and he watched her carefully as she stared back with an array of emotions registering across her face. "It's okay if you want to cry Anko." His tone was gentle._

_Anko's face turned to an automatic scow. "Showing emotion is weakness." Her response was drilled into her._

_If Arashi ever got his hands on Orochimaru then Shinigami himself wouldn't be able to save him. A child should not think like that. "Anko, being afraid to express yourself is weakness, being afraid how others see you is weakness, but admitting that we can't be strong all the time is real strength."_

_Anko said nothing for several minutes, but despite all she had been taught her needs won out and she fell upon the shoulder of the blond-haired Hokage as she burst into tears. Arashi sat as the distraught girl let out her misery in waves of sobs, and he realised now how deep her desperation must have been. Not sure what else to do, the not-yet-father stroked the girl's hair. "It's okay Anko. I won't let him hurt you anymore."_

_Anko looked up with tear filled eyes, eyes none the less hopeful. _

_Arashi gave the girl one of his trademark grins. "Say Anko, are you hungry?" _

_Anko had not thought about food for days, but now that it was brought to her attention she realised that there was a painful pang in her empty stomach. She nodded slowly, still feeling too emotional to trust herself to speak. Had her ex-sensei seen her he would have been disgusted, but she didn't care._

_The Hokage spoke to his assistant and the two of them headed out from the Hokage tower._

_Anko was so grateful to the blond man beside her that she couldn't put into words how she felt. She was happy that someone cared enough to make sure she was fed, when she had begun to feel nobody in the world cared if she lived or died. It was the Hokage himself no less that offered her hope. _

_Anko was surprised when they passed several eating establishments, that between them served most types of food. They continued to walk in surprisingly comfortable silence along the stone road. They passed more shops, houses and the surrounding fences of various estates. After a time they turned off onto a small dirt path, now at the edge of the village. They walked through a knot of trees and from there a large stately home became visible. As they approached the door the blond man got out his keys and let them in._

_The Yondaime turned and gave her a friendly smile. "Welcome to my home Anko." _

_Anko was stunned by his simple act. She knew that she was known as a traitor, yet the Hokage was taking her into his own home to give her a meal. She followed the blond man into what could only be called a mansion, trailing behind him as he made his way through the halls. When at one point he seemed unsure where he was she giggled, surprising them both with the sound, and the blond turned and smiled widely again. Apparently he remembered his way._

_Soon the two were in a large kitchen. There was a counter that had stools next to it, generally meant for the consumption of breakfast, and Anko now sat there. She was nervous, but much happier than she had been of late. _

_"What would you like Anko? We've got some left over ramen..." The Yondaime got a dreamy look in his eyes. "I can make you some teriyaki or..." He stopped to think._

_"What about dango dear." A rich, pleasant and apparently amused female voice came from behind them._

_Anko turned in surprise and Arashi followed her gaze. The girl watched as the blond man's face seemed to light up._

_The woman they both looked at was rather short, but her figure was proportional. If Anko guessed, the top of the woman's head wouldn't be quite as high as the Hokage's shoulder. Her long hair was a hazel colour and her pale blue eyes seemed to twinkle with her amusement. Her hair was in a pony tail and it made her look younger than she probably was, but somehow it suited her. Her outfit was simple, a pair of black combats and a black robe over a white shirt. _

_The blond man moved quickly and took his wife in his arms. He spun her around, kissing her soundly until the woman pulled away and glanced at their guest. Anko had no idea where to look._

_"Should I be worried you're entertaining other women?" She didn't sound the least bit annoyed though._

_The Hokage's hand went to the back of his head, his face sheepish. "Sorry." Anko had to put her hand over her mouth as she laughed at the display. Perhaps she found it funnier than it really was, but it was a welcome distraction. "This is Anko, Anko this is my little wife..." He stopped when his foot was stomped upon. "I mean my wife Sumi." _

_The small woman gave a dirty look to her husband, who should have known better than to continue to make fun of her height. "Pleased to meet you Anko. I'm just going to borrow my husband for a couple of minutes, but we'll be right back." _

_Anko nodded silently and the two left the room. She didn't mean to listen, but she could hear them talking as they stood in the wide hallway._

_Arashi's face showed his concern. "How did it go with your father?"_

_His wife gave a sigh. "I was formally disowned by the clan." _

_Arashi looked uncomfortable and he didn't know what to say. 'Sorry' just didn't really seem to cut it, but he had nothing else. "I'm sor-" A pair of fingers pushed on his lips silently._

_Sumi smiled at her husband as she took his hand, the same hand she had silenced him with, and put them both on her stomach. Her abdomen was still flat, for now. "Don't be sorry. My clan is so stiff they make the Hyuuga seem like they are trying to incite a riot. I should say my former clan. Arashi I've got all the family I need right here."_

_Arashi smiled down at his 'little' wife and felt like the luckiest man alive. He bent down and gave her a short but sweet kiss and gently rubbed her belly. He gathered his thoughts once more, remembering they had a guest. "Anko...she was the student of the snake-teme. He threw her aside…she's in pieces..." _

_"Say no more, you were always a sucker for a sad face." This was one of the reasons she loved him. She came from a clan of strong, harsh and secretive individuals. Despite the fact that she had the strongest manifestation of her clan bloodline in her generation, because of her rebellious attitude she had been an outcast. She had grown to loathe her clan and had left them three years ago, but she had never intended to abandon them forever. When she had arrived in Konoha after her travels she hadn't expected to fall in love, or become a mother, never the less it happened. With the support of her husband she had decided to go to her father and see if there was anything to salvage with her family. She'd had to go alone as the clan did not tolerate outsiders. Any doubts of where she stood had been addressed without hesitation by her father himself. _

_Sumi led her husband into the kitchen once more. "Sorry about that Anko, I just returned from a trip and had to update this oaf on what I got up to."_

_Anko didn't think she was even in a position to expect a reason. "Okay."_

_The petite kunoichi began to look in the cupboards and then the fridge, when her head came from the fridge she had an expectant smile. "Do you like Dango?"_

_Anko's face showed a question. "What's dango?"_

_For a moment Sumi's expression was blank before she broke in to a grin of her own, something she had apparently picked up from her husband. "I won't tell you...I'll show you." _

_Anko sat while the Fourth came and sat next to her, and they both watched the woman of the house create a maelstrom in the kitchen. Arashi knew he'd need an army of shadow clones to clear up the mess his wife was making._

_An hour later Anko was asleep at the counter, with her head in her arms. She was wearing a satisfied smile, while the two shinobi and several shadow clones tried their best to clean quietly. They needn't have worried though, the girl was deep asleep._

_Arashi kept glancing at his wife furtively, something on his mind, but he had to broach the intended subject carefully._

_"I know that look Arashi." The Hokage looked up to see Sumi had her hands on her hips. She didn't look annoyed, but she was obviously waiting for him to talk._

_Arashi was trying to choose his words carefully. "Someone of Anko's age, without parents, would usually be put in an apartment by herself..."_

_The dark haired kunoichi's arms fell to her sides and a soft expression fell on her face. "You want her to stay here don't you?"_

_Arashi should have known his wife would know what was on his mind. "I know her history, but she's just a frightened little girl Sumi-chan and she's got no one."_

_Sumi couldn't bring herself to object, after all her husband was an orphan himself. His parents had died in unknown circumstances when he was a child and all he knew of his heritage was that his family name was Kazama, and the bloodline he had discovered himself. "She can stay Shi-kun."_

_Arashi pulled his wife into a hug. "Sorry to be a pain."_

_A kiss on the cheek was the response to that. "Don't be. You wouldn't be the man I love if you didn't care like you do."_

_Arashi kissed his wife on the forehead, unable to believe that the clan she had described to him many times had produced such a wonderful woman._

_Anko slept on, not realising that she had found herself a home._

* * *

_It was unfortunate that not everyone was pleased to have the young kunoichi back in the leaf and, despite the fact that the girl was living with the Hokage, there were several attacks. After a month Arashi decided to take certain measures. Sumi placed a seal on Anko that her husband had shown her. A woman had to do it, due to where Anko had asked for it to be placed. It was placed close to her heart, just as the Hokage and his wife had become. The seal was a modified version of the seal that the Fourth used for his now legendary Hiraishin technique. If Anko was in trouble she could activate the seal with a small amount of blood and Arashi would know that she needed him. He could be by her side in an instant. After it was used several times, and several shinobi were severely beaten and jailed, the attacks stopped. Anko kept it her own secret that the seal had a side affect. The wielder of the Hokage's unnamed bloodline would affect the seal, so that Anko could feel when the Hokage was nearby. It tingled almost unnoticeably when he was distant, but still in the village, however when he was in the same room it produced a warm glowing feeling. The feeling became one she began to associate with safety and even love. _

_Anko became caught up in the joy of Sumi's pregnancy and found herself looking forward to the birth of the child almost as much as the soon-to-be-parents. Anko made it her self appointed task to take care of the Hokage's wife as she became more heavily pregnant. With the diminutive woman's husband having such a busy job the help was much appreciated, even if Anko went a little overboard sometimes. It was over this period that Arashi and Sumi began to really care for the purpled-haired girl and see her as a member of their little family._

_Nearly nine months after the Hokage and his wife took Anko in, the demon fox attacked. The Hokage died sealing the fox away and Sumi died in child birth for reasons not divulged. Anko had woken up several days after the attack, thanks to her part in the battle. She was far more devastated than when she had been abandoned by her old sensei. Anko was left alone, grieving for the two she had allowed herself to get close to. She grieved even more for the baby that she was informed had not survived birth. She never even knew that Arashi and Sumi had handed in papers to have her adopted as a Kazama before they died._

_Anko changed after that. Most people thought her unsociable, and sometimes outright antisocial, behaviour was a result of her time with the Snake Sannin. That was only a small part of it. The majority of what had crushed her spirit was the loss of the Kazama's._

_When years later Naruto had come to ANBU HQ Anko hadn't thought much of it, but when she had seen his face it had seemed oddly familiar. When she had held him he had, in his childish naivety, put his hand over the seal and to her amazement it had responded. The seal reactivated after five years dormancy. Anko didn't tell anyone at ANBU, and instead she had gone to the Hokage. He had ordered her to silence. The important thing was that she knew who Naruto was, and he had a place in her heart from that point on._

_Anko made sure she did everything she could to help the little orphan. She tried to be like family for him even though he had Kakashi and Akiko. She trained him harder than the other ANBU, making sure he would be able to take care of himself. She spent a lot of time with him and soon found that she needed him probably even more than he needed her. As he got stronger and older, Naruto always showed the same strong affection for her. He helped her with her pain without even realising it. _

_Naruto was Anko's strength, her family and her friend. She trusted him more than anyone else and she had complete faith in him. He was also an example to her. He never gave up and he couldn't be kept down._

_Furasshubakku Kai!_

Anko gave a small smile as she unsteadily stood up, ignoring the pain, and faced the still smirking Sannin. Her smile turned into a full blown smirk. "He won't let me down." Anko didn't exactly know why she was going to do what she was about to. All she knew was that she felt it was the absolutely right thing to do. With her smile not faltering, Anko bit her thumb and a small amount of blood appeared. In what looked like an odd gesture she put her hand down her top and wiped the blood across an unseen seal. She closed her eyes for a moment before they flicked open once more, before they narrowed. "Let's dance! Sen'eijashu no Jutsu!" (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) Snakes shot out of the Jounin's large sleeves and straight at the Sannin.

* * *

_When Naruto opened his eyes he half expected to find himself in the hallways inside his mind. He was surprised that the sight which greeted him was more worrying. Naruto stood before the familiar bars of his tenant's prison, but there was a significant difference._

_The bars to the cage were glowing purple with what he could instantly sense was chakra, a chakra that shockingly felt viler than that of the fox. The only part of the bars untouched by the evil chakra was a small area around the seal that kept Kyuubi trapped. Around the seal there was a very bright red glow, but the red was slowly receding._

_Naruto didn't even notice Kyuubi's face just the other side of the bars until the fox spoke._

"**WE MUST ACT QUICKLY. THE SNAKE'S SEAL IS TRYING TO CORRUPT US."**

_Naruto looked into the large eyes of the demon normally narrowed in anger, but this time they appeared to be narrowed in effort. Obviously the strain of holding back the foreign chakra was huge._

_Naruto put aside his hatred of the beast for now, as this was an undoubtedly serious issue. "What's happening fox?"_

_The fox wanted to shout in frustration. Now was not the time for conversation, but it knew it would be quicker to answer than to argue about it._

"**THE SEAL THAT THE SNAKE PLACED ON YOU HAS TWO PURPOSES. FIRST, TO MAKE CHANGES TO YOUR BODY CHEMISTRY. IT IS TRYING TO ALTER YOUR PANCREAS ON THE GENETIC LEVEL, SO THAT IT PRODUCES A MUTAGENIC ENZYME. YOUR BODY IS REJECTING THE ALTERATION SUCESSFULLY. SECOND, THE SEAL IS DESIGNED TO TAKE CONTROL OF WHATEVER MUTATION THE ENZYME CAUSES. WITHOUT THE MUTATION TO TAKE CONTROL OF, IT IS TRYING TO CONTROL OUR RESPECTIVE CHAKRAS. I AM DOING ALL I CAN TO STOP IT, BUT I CAN ONLY EXERT A FRACTION OF MY CHAKRA TO THE SEAL. IT IS AN EFFORT I CAN NOT KEEP UP FOR LONG. IF IT SUCCEEDS, THE SNAKE'S SEAL WILL CONTROL MY CHAKRA AND THAT WOULD BE BAD. FOR BOTH OF US. EVEN IF WE ACT NOW, IT IS NOT CERTAIN WE CAN OVERCOME IT. BUT THE LONGER WE WAIT THEN THE HARDER IT WILL BECOME."**

_Naruto didn't reply at first as he thought about what the tailed demon has told him. There was a possibility of the demon's chakra being released, and perhaps worse the Snake Sannin would be able to manipulate it. It was a chance he wouldn't take. Naruto took a deep breath. "I know what must be done." It was a promise he had made to himself. He could faintly feel the link to his real body that meant he would be harmed for real if he was hurt in here. Naruto charged wind chakra to his hand and raised it to his chest. He took a deep breath and prepared to cut his own heart asunder._

"**WAIT. DO NOT BE SO HASTY. THIS IS NOT WHAT YOU WANT."**

_Naruto opened his eyes and looked to see the fox's own had widened. The fox was afraid. "I do not want this, but it must be done."_

"**WE CAN TRY. IF WE FAIL WE WILL MOST LIKELY BE KILLED ANYWAY."**

_Naruto paused for a moment from taking the very serious course of action. He didn't know if the fox was just telling him this because it feared for its life. The hesitation did not go unnoticed._

"**I CAN HELP YOU GAIN POWER."**

_Naruto just scowled at the beast. "I have no interest in power bastard fox."_

"**GRANTED YOU HAVE A FOOLISH LACK OF LUST FOR POWER FOR ITS OWN SAKE, BUT I CAN HELP YOU GAIN POWER TO PROTECT THOSE YOU CARE FOR."**

_Naruto's eyes showed his uncertainly. It was true that power alone was meaningless to him, but the power to help those he cared about was different. Then again the power of the fox would always be tainted. "I do not want your power."_

"**FOOL YOU WASTE VALUABLE TIME. I DO NOT OFFER YOU MY OWN POWER. I CAN GIVE YOU VALUABLE INFORMATION ON YOUR BLOODLIMITS.**

_Naruto's eyes widened. "Bloodlimits….?"_

**YES, I PROMISE TO TELL YOU ALL I KNOW OF THEM IF WE STOP THIS SEAL. I ALSO PROMISE IF WE FAIL I WILL END US. IT IS BAD ENOUGH BEING A PRISONER, BUT I WILL NOT BE A SLAVE. MY WORD IS BINDING.**

_Even as the fox spoke the purple chakra was nearing the seal and Naruto made a decision he hoped not to regret. "Tell me what to do."_

"**PUT YOUR HANDS BENEATH THE SEAL AND YOU WILL ACT AS A CONDUIT TO ALLOW MORE OF MY CHAKRA THROUGH. YOU WILL NEED TO ADD YOUR OWN. BETWEEN US WE WILL PURGE THIS CURSED CHAKRA."**

_Naruto shouldn't have hesitated, he couldn't afford the time, but he did. He would be letting some of Kyuubi's chakra out and who knew what the consequences would be._

"**HURRY. TIME IS ALMOST OUT."**

_Naruto made his final decision. He walked forward to the bars and placed his hands on them. Instantly red chakra enveloped him and it hurt in a way he could not have imagined in his worst nightmare. He felt parts of his body change, but could not see the effect. He could feel a sharp tooth pierce his lip as he clamped down on the pain. He focused his own chakra, sending it out._

_Kyuubi would otherwise have revelled in what was happening, flooding the blond with his chakra, but its very existence was at stake. It still had to pump out a hundred times more chakra than got through to the blond._

_Naruto fell to one knee due to the amount of chakra flowing through him, as well as all the chakra he was generating of his own. He didn't even notice he'd closed his eyes, until he opened them with difficulty and looked up. Part of him regretted the action. The purple chakra had halted, but it was not receding. He was merely fighting it to a stalemate. He knew he was not letting enough of his and the fox's chakra through, yet it took all his will to maintain that which he did. It was at that moment an even odder thing happened._

"…_.Naruto-kun……I need you……" The voice of one of his most precious people came from everywhere and penetrated down to the very fibre of his being. He felt a pang in his stomach, like something was pulling on him and he knew without question that he needed to go and save Anko. He needed to do it now._

_The fox's blood red eyes opened wide as Naruto squeezed his eyes tight and stood back up on both feet. Naruto took a deep breath, which after a second he let go. As soon as the breath was out, Kyuubi felt a larger portion of its own chakra flood out and through the blond. It could see the boy's own increase. Blue chakra flowed up the bars rapidly and in moments the purple chakra was completely annihilated._

_Naruto panted as he opened his eyes, eyes he didn't know were blood red. "We will talk later." This time Naruto didn't have to think about how to leave, simply closing his eyes and willing himself back to the real world._

* * *

Orochimaru rarely felt real anger any more, he was too in control of himself, but he was beginning to get annoyed. Anko was battered and bloody. There were many broke bones in her body, a great deal internal haemorrhaging and externally she was bleeding over her bruised flesh. Her eyes couldn't focus properly, yet she would not stop that simple and unerring smile. Finally he decided to crush her hopes. "This has been fun Anko, but I have many things to do. I had intended to let you live, but……" He began to sink into the tree slowly.

Anko was only just on her feet, swaying as she watched the Sannin disappear. Abruptly a kunai sliced her right Achilles tendon in one sharp motion and she felt her leg giving way.

The smile still never failed as Anko stood there half dead, with blood dripping out her nose and her mouth. She spat right in the face of the half disappeared Snake Sannin, and with that parting gift the Sannin vanished entirely.

Anko felt herself go, but didn't feel panic. Her life meant little to her compared to Naruto's. In what felt like slow motion to the kunoichi, her eyes half closed, she fell off the branch. The ground far below waited with a patient finality. With no chakra to reinforce her body, or anything to soften the blow, she would not survive it.

Anko didn't see the red blur that was quite literally tearing through the forest towards her location. Trees, boulders and anything else that stood between her and the red blur were shattered, or blasted apart, and the blur did not slow down.

The blur jumped, though still several hundred yards from the falling figure, and it sailed through the air with impressive precision. As the kunoichi reached nine tenths of the way to the ground the red blur slowed, at the zenith of its jump.

Anko opened her eyes when she felt something strike her, the pain enough to wake her. She felt the air shooting past her, but her direction was no longer straight down. She looked up and the smile that was still there widened.

Naruto was thinking on instinct, not concerned with his current condition. He began to descend, but there was a tree in his path. He charged chakra to a clawed hand as they hit the tree, using the outstretched hand to stop him crushing his precious cargo against the trunk. He used the same hand to grip the rough surface, clawed fingers piercing the bark. They slid down the tree quickly at first, but the closer they got to the ground the slower their speed. When they met the ground, their landing was gentle.

Naruto didn't hesitate in lying Anko down on the ground, where he raised his hand and began to charge chakra to them. Even as Anko smiled, he failed to get the desired result as nothing happened. Naruto found it hard to think clearly, but realised that in his current semi-demonic state he couldn't use healing chakra. Anko was dying on the ground in front of him.

"Naruto-kun…." Anko's voice was barely audible. She didn't care how he looked, or that he wasn't yet healing her yet. She was simply grateful he was alive.

Naruto tried to find his own chakra, the part that he knew was him, but it was hard as the demon's chakra was so powerful. He glanced in worry at Anko's face, and with all her usual bluster gone she looked surprisingly child-like and innocent. Despite her wounds she looked angelic. It was at that exact moment Naruto found the part of him that was really him and he closed his eyes.

The chakra heavy air around Naruto began to fade, like a storm disappearing off the horizon, and when his eyes opened again they were a sparklingly clear blue. Without a word his hands began to glow green and he leant down to the ground beside the wounded woman.

Anko had been healed by Naruto a few times in the past and she knew how his chakra felt. This was something else. She could feel her wounds fade, her torn and bruised muscles repair, even her bones knitting. His skill seemed to have some how surpassed his mothers. The amount of chakra he was burning through was probably more than she had in her whole body, even when she was rested and at full health. After several minutes, all that remained of her wounds was an occasional twinge and ache. She sat up as her mind began to focus, soon followed by her eyes. She watched Naruto's gaze bore into her, checking that she was alright. When he had seen what he wanted to, that she was healed, his hand came towards her. In a completely innocent move his hand rested on her chest, his gentle touch right on the seal that was hidden there.

Naruto glanced up at the now healed woman. "I came Anko-chan..." With those words he collapsed forwards. Anko caught the unconscious blond and pulled him into her lap, rocking him gently. Tears that had nothing to do with sadness fell silently down her face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

(Half an Hour Earlier)

A brown-haired medic and her companion walked at a leisurely pace toward a small hut. The small structure was situated a little distance from the main gate to Training Arena 44, aka The Forest of Death. She never could get used to just how creepy it looked.

Tsuki noticed the Chuunin sitting in the small hut as she entered. The man seemed to be worrying about something. "Yaniko Tsuki, and this is my apprentice. We're here to be escorted to the tower." Her voice was friendly, though she frowned slightly at the Chuunin's unease.

The shaven and bespectacled Chuunin looked up, as if he had only just noticed she was there. "Ummmm... that is not possible at the moment. There is a…..situation…..in the forest."

Tsuki frowned and glanced at the young girl beside her, before turning back. "What situation?"

The Chuunin coughed. "I'm afraid that's classified."

Tsuki's frown deepened. "Well should we wait, or return to the hospital?"

The Chuunin looked lost for a moment. Obviously he had little in the way of instructions. "I think it best if you return to the hospital."

Tsuki sighed, both annoyed and worried. "Come on Haku, it looks like we're going back to the office."

Haku merely nodded, graceful as always. "Yes Tsuki-sensei."

The two kunoichi were leaving when someone entered the door through which they were just about to leave. A boy in a large grey coat, wearing sunglasses, ignored them and moved towards the Chuunin. They thought nothing of it and made to leave, but the boy's words stopped them in their tracks.

The young Aburame's words came out calmly. "I have important information. The legendary Sannin Orochimaru is in the fores-".

The boy was cut off by the Chuunin, who raised his hand sharply and glanced nervously at the medics. Seeing they were no longer heading out of the hut he gave the boy a stern look. "We are aware of the situation and it is being handled."

"He is fighting one of the examinees." Shino's voice was still calm as he gave the information.

The Chuunin was shocked and forgot his discretion. "A Genin fighting one of the legendary Sannin...Who would be so foolish?!"

The medic and her assistant watched with a sense of foreboding as the boy took a deep breath, obviously worn from running here.

"Hatake Naruto is the one he fights." The boy's words came out calmly, but the words resounded in the two medics' minds.

"Where is he?!" The brown-haired medic surprised the Genin and Chuunin with her urgent question.

Shino raised an eyebrow to the panicked woman who stood before him. "I left them about three miles North-North-East."

The medic instantly lost interest in boy. "Haku you stay here, I'm going to find Naruto. He may well need medical attention." Tsuki faced her student.

Haku's face was as tranquil as ever, except her eyes which showed an otherwise hidden emotion. "With respect sensei I _am_ coming with you."

The Chuunin turned to the Genin, since he had no authority over the medics. "Anko-san is already in the forest and is looking for the Sannin. She went due north to the tower, but she will be scouting along the way and you should be able to catch up. Inform her of the situation, and then find your teammates."

Shino nodded and, without another word, fled from the small hut. A moment later the two kunoichi ran off in the young man's wake, leaving the Chuunin alone with his worries.

The three ninja headed towards the main gate in front of the forest, and climbed the dangerous looking fence. Once over, the kunoichi headed in a slightly different direction to the young male ninja. They got further apart as their paths diverged further. With no need for scrolls, and no intention of fighting, the two kunoichi ran full speed to where they hoped Naruto would be. They offered silent prayers that they would find him soon, alive.

As the minutes past Tsuki was hard pushed to keep up with Haku. The young kunoichi had been training with Naruto and his teammates, when she wasn't at the hospital learning medical skills. The result showed in her endurance and speed, but still the older medic persevered. Tsuki had become fond of Akiko's son in the last two years, who she saw fairly regularly. Sometimes she met up with him to help further his medical skills, but sometimes it was just to catch up. It was he that had asked her if she could use an apprentice. That he had a friend that needed to fill some time before the beginning of the next academic year, who was very interested in medicine.

The large twisted trees flew by in a blur and soon they detected a group up ahead, but unfortunately it wasn't the group they were searching for.

* * *

Kankuro watched his brother mercilessly kill the second and third members of the Genin team who had attacked them. He was far from squeamish, but he still found it hard to ignore the blood raining down nearby. He watched in morbid fascination as it settled on the ground. The puppeteer wanted to get away from there. "Right let's get to the tower."

"Shut up. I haven't had enough yet." The redhead stared at his brother, who was able to tell his younger brother was getting angry. That meant he was dangerous even to his siblings.

"Let's stop Gaara." The black-clad ninja tried using a placating tone. His older sister remained silent, watching with a small frown.

"Are you afraid? Coward." Gaara glared at Kankuro.

Kankuro was afraid, but not of the exam, and he let some of the desperation he felt into his voice. "Gaara! You might be alright, but this place is too dangerous for us! We only need one scroll, any more is-"

"Don't tell me what to do you piece of trash." Gaara's voice was beginning to sound more dangerous.

Temari could almost imagine the demon imprisoned within him thrashing for freedom.

Kankuro probably should have kept silent. "Give it a rest! Sometimes…Why don't you listen to your older brother, Gaara?"

His younger brother's gaze became stony. "I've never once thought of you guys as my siblings. Get in my way…. and I'll kill you." Gaara raised his hands.

Temari watched the scene with mixed emotions, knowing that if she did nothing that Gaara might do something to her other brother. She jumped in front of the eldest of her two younger brothers. "Gaara, let's stop. Don't say such cold things alright? Please listen to your older sister." Temari watched as Gaara turned to his left, as sand begin leaking out of his gourd.

Since he had met that blond masked ninja, Gaara had been agitated. Kankuro and Temari watched her brother send out a wave of sand as two kunoichi entered the clearing, apparently in rush.

* * *

Haku and Tsuki saw sand heading towards them and looked at the redhead who was apparently controlling it. They had no idea who he was, but his intentions were clear even across the clearing.

Haku immediately began to form seals and looked at her sensei, who was doing the same. Tsuki had been an active Chuunin for a few years before becoming a medic-nin and it showed.

Gaara squeezed his hand. "Sabaku Kyu!" (Desert Coffin). He immediately noticed that there was no blood as there should have been, and as his sand returned to him he saw splinters of wood fall to the ground. Gaara's eyes narrowed, as the Suna-nin sensed that the kunoichi were still nearby.

Tsuki turned to Haku and whispered from their hidden location, but still watching the trio in the clearing in her peripheral vision. Suddenly the redhead looked in their direction. "We don't have time for this. We need to get moving."

Haku shook her head. "Naruto might be badly injured and they could follow us, and that is a risk we can't take."

Tsuki hesitantly nodded, seeing the sense of what her apprentice said. "It's been a while since I had a good fight. Let's just hope I haven't gotten too rusty."

Both Kunoichi jumped aside as sand shot towards them once more and Haku turned to her sensei. "I'll take the sand wielder and the other boy."

Tsuki wasn't about to argue. Her medical skills were above Haku's, but not her fighting skills. If Haku could access the ground water that was bound to be in this heavily shaded area, all the better.

Haku jumped from the tree she was in, landing in a slight crouch, and she ran straight for who she saw as her main opponent. She frowned when his teammates made no move to help him, which she took as a bad sign for her. Sand flew towards her once more and she jumped forward headfirst, spinning rapidly, and narrowly escaped the sand as it closed around the place she had just been. She saw that the black-clad ninja was nearby, but strangely he and the blond kunoichi still made no move to assist their teammate. The raven-haired girl concentrated on detecting all the nearby water sources and smiled while forming seals. "Makyo Hyo Sho!" (Demonic Ice Mirrors) She had to use more chakra than normal to gather the water she needed from underground, but there were pockets of it all over the place and it quickly seeped up to the surface.

Gaara just watched with his usual lack of interest, until he and his brother were quickly surrounded by mirrors of ice. He found this interesting, as he had never seen a technique like this. He saw the girl appear in one of the mirrors, staring at him with an expression that seemed determined.

Tsuki ran towards the kunoichi who wore a large fan strapped to her back, the girl staring with surprise at the ice prison. "Masuizai no Jutsu!" (Anaesthetic technique)

Temari cursed herself for getting distracted for a moment, realising she was about to come under attack. Her opponent was already close and she reached for her fan with both hands. She pulled on the heavy weapon and pulled it over her shoulder, not having much chance to aim as the brown-haired older woman was almost upon her. She swung the fan onto her opponent's right shoulder.

Tsuki saw it coming and tried to brace herself as the fan hit. She bent her legs slightly to allow her movement to absorb some of the blow. It was enough to stop her shoulder bone fracturing, but it still hurt like hell and she hissed at the pain. To her credit she kept her head as she put one arm around the fan, pulling it against the already throbbing shoulder.

Temari hesitated too long in letting go of her main weapon and a hand that was aimed for her shoulder changed target. A blue glowing hand touched her elbow even as she began to jump back. The sand-kunoichi felt her elbow and the surrounding region go numb and forearm become limp. Her hand still moved, but she couldn't raise the lower half of her arm. She couldn't wield her fan even if she could get it back. "Shit!" She landed and scowled at the woman she realised must be a medic, not needing an explanation for that technique.

Tsuki let the fan go and it fell to the ground beside her with thud. She took a defensive stance, but her face looked doubtful. "We don't want any trouble. We're not in the exam."

Temari had guessed as much, it was simply unlucky for the two of them that they had entered the forest. "That doesn't matter to Gaara. I would leave if I were you. When he is done with her he will come after you."

Tsuki frowned. "You are underestimating my apprentice."

Temari shook her head resignedly. "It's your funeral……" She didn't feel like fighting anymore. These two were already dead no matter what she did.

Kankuro was more than a little worried at his current circumstances. It went as writ that Gaara would be fine as always, but the same wasn't so certain for him. The technique the girl in the mirror was using was pretty intimidating and he watched her intently. She simply watched them in return. It was then that she attacked.

Gaara was waiting unconcernedly, genuinely curious in his usual morbid way about the technique of the person he was about to kill. When the girl left the mirror she was moving extremely quickly and she was hard to follow even for him. He didn't even see the senbon coming, but his sand shot up and blocked the projectiles. Just. Gaara knew he was going to enjoy this and so would mother.

Haku's eyes widened as her attack was blocked. She had been training the last two months and was faster than ever. She entered another mirror. Sand came after her, but was rebuffed by the chakra packed ice, though it shook with the force. She observed the black-clad ninja and realised something was wrong. The places she had aimed senbon should have caused him trouble, yet he just stood there. She thought quickly and reached the only logical conclusion she could as a medic in training.

Kankuro's eyes widened as the girl attacked again and he had a bad feeling. The instant that she left the mirror the sand was chasing after her. This time the senbon were focused solely on him, the real him under the bandages. The needles hit him in the neck and the world instantly went black. The henge on his puppet dropped as he, and it, fell unmoving to the floor.

Haku noticed, as she entered another mirror, that the redheaded ninja didn't even glance at his fallen teammate. She didn't know what to make of it, but already knew the boy was unstable. He had tried to kill her and her sensei before he even knew who they were.

Temari stood by the medic, in an unspoken truce, as they looked into the mirrors at the real battle. She began to run forward when she saw Kankuro fall, but a hand stopped her. She turned, furious, to the medic who had stopped her.

Tsuki shook her head. "Haku will have aimed the senbon to key pressure points in his neck. He is only paralysed."

Temari was in two minds whether to accept these words or not, but she had no reason to disbelieve the woman. Gaara was the aggressor, not them. At last she decided that even if it wasn't true there was little she could do against the girl in the mirrors, especially with one arm disabled.

Gaara had decided enough was enough and raised his hands as more sand began to pour from his gourd. He waited until there was a significant amount and sent it towards the mirror the dark-haired girl was in.

Haku moved out the mirror just in time. She looked behind her as she flew to the next mirror, seeing that the sand moved almost as fast as she did. The large body of sand smashed into the mirror and she watched as it fractured under the blow. Things didn't look good.

Temari looked at Gaara's expression. He was done playing, "It will be over soon……"

Tsuki ignored the comment, "Haku, we can't remain here any longer. Naruto-kun's life may depend on us!"

Temari turned to the woman beside her, with a face showing surprise. "Naruto?"

Tsuki's surprised expression mirrored the girls. "Yes?" She had to wonder if this girl knew her blond friend, but Naruto kept to himself most of the time unless he was with friends or family.

"What happened?" The sand-nin's tone showed curiosity. From what she had seen of the blond he seemed capable of looking after himself.

Tsuki glanced into the prison, where Haku had hesitated in her attacks. The raven-haired kunoichi was obviously thinking carefully. She watched as Haku avoided a hammer of sand and entered another mirror. "He is, or was, fighting Orochimaru. We're on our way to see if he needs medical attention."

Temari knew who Orochimaru was, because of the sand's alliance to sound, looked at the woman as if she was stupid. "You honestly think he's still alive?"

Tsuki surprised the girl with a small smile despite the situation, her eyes never leaving the fight. "You obviously don't know Naruto-kun very well. If you did you wouldn't underestimate him."

Haku couldn't see a way to win this fight anytime soon and decided she would have to abandon the fight. She couldn't seem to harm the sand boy, yet he was breaking her mirrors one by one. The delicate looking kunoichi took a deep breath, even as yet more sand was about to break a fifth mirror. She flew out the mirror with all the speed she could muster.

Temari's bored expression changed to one of surprise, as the girl Gaara was fighting left one mirror. The dark-haired girl unleashed a torrent of senbon before entering another ice mirror, only to leave again immediately. The attacking kunoichi continued in this course of action, as Temari attempted to track the blur that she had become. Gaara's sand stopped its attack, as it concentrated on defending against a seemingly futile attack.

Tsuki tensed her body in preparation, which didn't go unnoticed by the girl beside her, but the sand kunoichi remained quiet. She watched as Haku moved from mirror to mirror, unleashing wave after wave of senbon from multiple directions. Slowly but surely Gaara's defensive sand formed a protective cocoon, little by little becoming more complete.

Temari began to understand what was happening and she knew Gaara couldn't stop it. Her youngest brother couldn't stop his sand defending him. She had to admire this Haku girl, both for her endurance and her ingenuity. She understood now why the medic beside her tensed, but she wasn't going to make any effort to stop her. She had seen Gaara kill enough people, so that one less did not to matter.

The cocoon finally became total and Gaara could not be seen through the solid sphere of sand. The senbon attacks ceased and Tsuki pounced. The mirrors began collapsing as Haku shot out the top of the prison. Tsuki landed on a falling mirror that was about the strike the sphere of sand. She launched herself again and caught the falling kunoichi, who was panting with her efforts. The girl's eyes were half closed. Tsuki didn't look back and hit the ground running.

Temari saw that Gaara's sand stayed where it was, until it became clear no more attacks were forthcoming. After half a minute the sand fell, but Tsuki and Haku long gone. Gaara looked around him, only a slight twitching of his eye signalled his otherwise hidden emotions. He was obviously trying to sense his recent opponent. When it seemed he had not detected them the sand slowly poured back into the gourd.

Temari ran to her unconscious brother and she pulled the needles from his neck with her good arm. Instantly he jerked in movement and the bandages quickly unravelled. For a moment his eyes showed fear, but then confusion. With his sister's help he shakily stood up, looking at his puppet.

"What h-" Kankuro didn't finish his question.

"Let's go." Gaara's voice sounded as bland as ever, but his siblings were in no doubt that Gaara was really annoyed at his opponent escaping. The two siblings hastened to move, quickly picking up their weapons.

* * *

As her sensei placed her on the ground, Haku took rapid deep breaths. The severity of her exhaustion was quickly waning. She had used plenty of chakra, but wasn't suffering exhaustion of it. Her last effort against the sand-nin had been like a sprint, rather than a marathon, and she just needed to catch her breath.

Tsuki knelt down and her hands glowed green as she prepared to help her apprentice. She began by refilling Haku's chakra reserves a little, before she helped oxygenate her blood. In a few minutes Haku was able to stand and the medic turned her healing hands to her own injuries. It did not take long for the bruising in her shoulder to heal. "Are you ready?"

Haku nodded confirmation. She wasn't feeling at her best, but she would manage. "Let's get moving."

* * *

Ino was mopping Naruto's head with a damp cloth, since he seemed to be running a temperature. Beside her Sakura did the same with Sasuke, as they both knelt beside their respective teammates inside the hollow of a large tree. Hinata stood in front of the tree, with her bloodline active as she surveyed the surrounding area. It was the Hyuuga's turn on guard. The Yamanaka girl felt Naruto tense and she watched as his body began to spasm violently. The muscles and tendons in his neck were beginning to stand out to an alarming degree. She began to panic, Naruto was the medic on their team, and she had no idea that to do.

Sakura stopped her ministrations of the Uchiha and looked at her cousin worriedly. "What's happening?"

Ino looked helplessly to the other girl "I have no i-" She stopped when Naruto stopped thrashing and suddenly sat up. The platinum-blond girl watched as his eyes flicked open, and as soon as they did a powerful aura seemed to surround him. His normally crystal-blue eyes were red and each pupil slit. The power he emanated was terrifying, in both its sheer scale and its very nature.

Naruto's gaze turned to the south-west and he was gone, a red blur the only visible sign he had moved.

Hinata had felt the air beside her shift and lavender eyes tried to follow her teammate's progress, but even her bloodlimit only made out a blur. Her gaze settled on the edge of the clearing when she heard the splintering sound of tortured wood. A tree had apparently been in her teammate's path and now it was torn in half. The top half of the hapless tree had been thrown some distance to the side. "Naruto-kun..." Her voice was even quieter than usual, her worried whisper barely audible.

Ino and Sakura stood up and moved beside the Hyuuga girl, as they all looked at the beginnings of a path of destruction.

Ino and Hinata turned to Sakura, not sure if they should follow their teammate or not. The only thing stopping them was that Naruto would want them to make sure Sakura and Sasuke were safe. Luckily their decision was made for them when three people arrived in the small clearing, a boy in a large grey coat from the west and two kunoichi from south-south-west."

"Shino..." Sakura felt some relief, glad at least to have her team whole again.

"Haku? Tsuki-san?" Ino was surprised, but relieved, by the appearance of the two kunoichi. Haku was not only her friend, but Naruto's as well, and she knew that she could rely on the raven-haired girl for help. She didn't know Tsuki well, the Chuunin medic was a friend of Naruto, but it was encouraging to have a more senior ninja for guidance.

Tsuki looked around the area. "We heard Naruto was fighting Orochimaru. Where is he?"

"I passed...something...on my way back from speaking to Anko-san, who was about to engage Orochimaru, something powerful." The Aburame's insects had been deeply disturbed by whatever it had been.

Ino looked to the medics. "It must have been Naruto..." She quickly brought the three up to date on exactly what had happened. She rushed her words, but managed to remain coherent.

Tsuki nodded. "Haku you check on the Uchiha boy. Shino stay with Haku and Sakura. Hinata and Ino come with me, we'll head in the direction Naruto went. He and Anko-san might need help."

Haku was hesitant, but didn't argue, she trusted Hinata and Ino to go in her stead. She was not at fighting peak so it was probably best, and the medic in her knew someone needed to check the Uchiha. Shino's silence was taken for agreement.

Naruto's teammates and his favourite med-nin, barring his mother, ran towards the broken tree that marked the beginning of Naruto's passage.

* * *

Anko had been holding Naruto close to her for only a minute, when she sensed others approaching. She tensed as she prepared to defend herself and Naruto if need be, however when she saw the three figures she sagged in relief. She didn't know Tsuki very well, only meeting by coincidence through Naruto, but from what she knew the woman was a good medic. "Tsuki-san!" She needn't have bothered calling out as the Hyuuga girl had spotted her and the three were already heading over.

Tsuki's hands were glowing with a green light before she even knelt down. Hinata knelt by her and Ino moved around to Anko.

"Are you okay Anko-sensei?" Ino was looking at the still drying blood on the purple-haired Jounin's face and clothes.

Anko nodded without looking away from the unconscious blond boy, watching as Tsuki gave Naruto a medical scan.

Ino however noticed something and she picked up Naruto's limp hand. "Look..." She showed the hand to the others. Naruto's finger nails were claw like.

Tsuki stopped her scan and lifted Naruto's eyelids. Letting them close, she continued her scan once more.

"Is he okay?" Anko asked tightly.

Tsuki looked up at Anko, with her hands still running over her patient. "I'm not sure. He's suffered chakra exhaustion, but I've seen Naruto regenerate chakra before. If he has no injuries he can recover from complete exhaustion in six to eight hours, so I should be able to detect the beginning of his recovery now." She saw that no one looked surprised. "But his chakra is not refilling at all, like something is constantly draining it. I think it's linked to his physical...condition."

Hinata looked confused. "Condition?"

Tsuki began to speak, even as she continued to scan, and her voice became more professional sounding. "He doesn't seem to be injured but his physiology is very different. The light detecting rod cells on his retina have increased in number from two hundred thousand to one million. This should allow him to see father and in more detail, and if I hazarded a guess I would bet he can see a wider range of the spectrum. His pupils have become slit, allowing faster reaction to changes in light levels. The malleus bone in his inner ear has lengthened, while the hair-cells in his cochlear canal are more numerous and of more varying lengths. Allowing for heightened hearing over a wider auditory range. The olfactory receptor cells in his nose have increased from five million to two hundred million in number, making it comparable to a dog's nose. The proteins running his nervous system have been adapted to become sodium channel based, which will result in far more rapid generation and propagation of electrical impulses throughout his body. These facts mean his sight, hearing and sense of smell are exponentially more acute. His sense of touch and taste will be affected to a lesser degree, simply due to his modified nervous system. His _claws_ are thickened and sharpened nails more than real claws. His canine teeth are elongated also. His bone and muscle cells are extremely densely packed, several times more so than is normal. His bones are stronger, while his muscles are faster _and_ stronger."

Anko was stunned by the physiological analysis. "He was transformed when he was using Youkai chakra...somehow the transformation has remained?"

Tsuki nodded. "There is only the normal ambient level of Youkai chakra in his system, so it's not Kyuubi's chakra doing this. It's Naruto's. Somehow his body is maintaining the changes and it's taking a constant amount of chakra. That's why he hasn't woken up yet."

Ino wasn't a medic, but she knew this was beyond unusual. "How is this possible?"

* * *

_Naruto opened his eyes and saw he was once again within the hallways of his mind. His thoughts were a little fuzzy. He remembered catching Anko and healing her, but that she was safe was all that mattered._

_He walked along the now familiar path, until he reached the prison room. He walked up to the bars and the blackness inside was disturbed when a pair of eyes opened on the other side of them._

**"YOU HAVE COME FOR WHAT I HAVE PROMISED."**

_Naruto nodded. "I have." Though he hated the fox, and being here, he felt a sense of anticipation._

**"HEALING."**

_It took a moment for the word to sink in, and at first it seemed a random utterance. Naruto stood surprised before the demon, but he wasn't an idiot. "My healing ability?" He hadn't expected this. "I though that was you." It had been the only thing that had caused him to feel even the slightest gratitude to the demon._

**"YOU HAVE A BLOODLIMIT KNOWN AS THE SERUSOUSEIKI. (CELL GENESIS) THIS LIMIT ALLOWS CELLS TO BE CREATED FROM BASE CHEMICALS FROM WITHIN YOUR BODY, RATHER THAN BY CELL DIVISION. I PROMISED INFORMATION ON YOUR BLOODLINES AND THIS I HAVE GIVEN. THIS IS THE ONLY ONE THAT I AM CURRENTLY AWARE OF. NOW LEAVE."**

_Naruto glared at the demon, but unsurprisingly the fox seemed less than concerned at his ire. He felt cheated over his bloodline, which was an ability he already had, and that the demon had implied he had more. The demon had purposefully misled him, but then again he wondered why he was surprised. "Gladly Kitsune-teme." Naruto closed his eyes and let the darkness envelope him, taking him away from the hated fox. The visit had been brief, but as always felt too long._

* * *

Anko carried Naruto, and as she did she noticed that he was rather heavier than he should have been. She supposed it was due to the changes to his body. The Jounin kunoichi was worried about him and had to wonder if she was responsible. According to Ino and Hinata's explanation of what happened, he hadn't transformed until about the time she had summoned him. She just hoped Naruto didn't ask about how she had done that, since she could not tell him. The other three kunoichi walked along side her, occasionally glancing at the unconscious boy. According to Tsuki, he was deeply asleep and they needed to get him back to relative safety so that they could try and figure out what was going on with his body.

* * *

Haku was sitting by the Uchiha, but it was Sakura was tending him. She had already done a cursory examination and was now just keeping an eye on him. The raven-haired girl looked up when her sensei arrived and she saw her male friend in Anko's arms. "How is he?"

Tsuki looked over to Shino, who she had been informed didn't know Naruto's biggest secret, and then back to her apprentice. "He's not injured, but we need to examine him further."

Sakura and Haku knew better than to ask what had happened, and apparently Shino wasn't going to ask. For now they placed Naruto beside Sasuke, in the hollow of the tree.

Tsuki, Anko, Hinata and Ino sat around Naruto. Tsuki turned to her apprentice. "How's the Uchiha?"

"He appears to be in a low level coma, but his vitals are strong and getting stronger. I believe he'll be awake in a few hours. As for the seal on his neck, I have nothing to offer on that." Haku had never seen anything like the black mark.

Anko sighed. "That's a curse seal." If the name was not enough to convey the tainted nature of the seal, then the snake-wielding woman's tone was. "It offers power to those who bear it, but at a heavy price. When used, it warps the mind and begins to consume the body. Orochimaru must be trying to lure Sasuke to him with the promise of power. It's lucky Naruto has managed to rid himself of it, not that he would ever go to the snake-teme." Naruto hated Orochimaru with a passion that exceeded even her own, just from hearing what he did to the dark purple-haired kunoichi.

Tsuki once again scanned Naruto's body, this time able to concentrate better with more people on guard in an enclosed area. She examined him for some time, grateful that no one interrupted her intense concentration. "Hmm…I think our only option is to assist his chakra replenishment faster than the drain and then he should wake up. After that…." She didn't know.

Everyone watched as the green glow in the medic's hands brightened, and there was the familiar sound of rushing wind that came with many healing techniques. Tsuki placed her hands on Naruto's upper body and the green glow flattened out onto his chest.

After a few minutes Naruto's body stirred and he slowly opened his eyes. The kunoichi around him watched in curiosity, as his unfocused eyes were still slit. Naruto's head shifted slightly and he put his arm out, gently pushing himself up as the medic stopped her technique.

As soon as Naruto sat up, he let out a grunt and his eyes closed again. His right hand went to his forehead as he grimaced. For someone with such a high pain threshold this was worrying. The pain must have been intense.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata started to reach out her hand, but stopped herself when she realised she was only trying to comfort herself with the gesture, and that it would do her male teammate little good.

"What's happening?!" Ino was as alarmed as her lavender-eyed team mate.

Tsuki raised her hands and once again they emitted a familiar green light, but Naruto didn't even notice. "His….body is changing." She looked confused. "The alterations are reversing."

Naruto suddenly let out a sharp breath, making everyone flinch, but his next breath in was slow and he exhaled normally. His eyes opened and it could be seen they were no longer slit. "That….stung…" Naruto shook his head, as if to dispel the remnants of the pain, and he looked around. "Tsuki-chan? Haku-chan? What's going on?"

Everyone took a moment before responding, the females just happy Naruto was awake.

Tsuki resumed her scan. "When Shino left the forest to report on Orochimaru, Haku and I overheard. We came to help."

Naruto shifted, the pain gone, and he gave an exhausted smile. "Thank you, both."

"What we don't know is what happened to you. Care to fill us in?" Ino scowled, covering the fact that she was almost delirious with relief.

"I-" Naruto looked at Shino, who stood up.

"I will give you some privacy." If the Aburame was offended he gave no sign of it, and left to do only he knew what.

Naruto watched him leave, feeling a little bad for excluding the insect user, but he had other things to worry about. "After the snake-teme bit me Kyuubi brought me before him…….." Naruto leant against the inside of the large tree as he spoke, trying to recover some of his usually near endless vigour. He told those in the tree all that he remembered happening to him. "…I don't remember exactly what happened after I woke up. I just remember running and then holding Anko-chan. My memories after I stopped using Youkai chakra are clearer. When I lost consciousness again Kyuubi told me that he actually only knew of one bloodline, apparently he didn't consider that lying. It's called the Serusouseiki and it's actually what has been healing me all these years, not Kyuubi." He finished, sounding annoyed as well as tired.

"Hmmm…." Tsuki thought to herself. "I remember reading about that bloodlimit in the medical library during my apprentice days. The information on the clan possessing it was none existent, but the information on the bloodlimit was there. I don't know who made the entry though."

Anko knew who had made the entry. A woman, who was pregnant with a child that would no doubt have the same bloodlimit as her, recorded the information in the medical library for the future generations she hoped to start with her husband. No clan information was there because she had been cut off from it, and that included all her progeny.

The brown-haired kunoichi cast her mind back, trying to remember the information which had proved very interesting at the time. "The chakra of those with the Serusouseiki is imbued with a memory of the wielders DNA. Using it cells are constructed, rather than created through cell fission. The Serusouseiki continues to get stronger as a person matures, and meditation can help increase efficiency with the bloodlimit. Somehow it must be this that was responsible for maintaining the changes to your body."

Naruto sat up a little straighter. "Changes?"

Tsuki proceeded to explain all the changes he had undergone and that the drain from maintaining them had been keeping him from recovering.

Naruto took the information in. He had enough medical knowledge to know that this was all very very strange. "So somehow Kyuubi contaminated the DNA memory in my chakra. Why am I back to normal now?"

"Perhaps it is controlled by your mind, consciously or subconsciously. Like we can have more than one memory, maybe your chakra can have more than one memory. Your chakra remembered the change and maintained it, until you woke up and overrode it. Because it's not a natural memory I think it takes chakra to suppress your natural one. It is a guess of course." Haku saw that Naruto and Tsuki seemed to consider her idea.

"I'm not sure we can know for sure, but I can't think of a better explanation." Tsuki smiled at Haku. "Excellent reasoning."

Naruto frowned. "So it could happen again?" Unfortunately no one had an answer for him.

"There was nothing harmful about it, aside from the chakra drain and the fact that it was painful to revert. You weren't physically compromised and your mind would most likely remain unaffected." Tsuki reassured him.

"Will he be okay?" Anko could not conceal her worry.

"He just needs to rest, and I mean really rest, because I can't hope to refill his massive chakra reserves. He needs five or six hours sleep." Tsuki reassured the Jounin kunoichi.

Hinata turned to Ino. "Should we abandon the exam?" She turned to her male teammate. "You are not up to fighting again and we don't know Orochimaru won't return."

The momentarily distracted Anko, who had been feeling guilt for what she kept from Naruto, shook her head. "If Orochimaru had wanted them dead they would be already. He wanted to put the seal on the Uchiha, and Naruto's was just on a whim. If he's still around then it won't be for these two."

Sakura looked worried. "But each of our teams is effectively one person down. We're at a disadvantage if we're attacked."

Naruto shook his head. "We can't give up so easily and if we do then we don't deserve to be Chuunin." He turned to the brown-haired medic. "If you put me directly into a REM sleep cycle I'll recover faster."

Tsuki frowned. "True, but it will be hard for you to wake up if needed."

"Hinata and I will protect Naruto, Tsuki-san, with our lives if necessary." Ino's voice and face were resolute and her sincerity beyond question.

Naruto was touched by his teammate's comment. It was heart warming to know their friendship meant as much to her as to him.

Tsuki's nod indicated her acceptance. "Well Anko, Haku and I need do need to be getting to the tower. If anyone notices we're with you, you could be disqualified."

Anko snorted. "I wouldn't let that happen, but I see your point." Anko stood up, wanting to leave before she changed her mind. "Good luck." She spoke to the group. "And thanks Naruto-kun…for...you know."

"Anytime Anko-chan, just try and stay out of trouble while I'm asleep." Naruto gave his friend a playful smile.

Anko smiled mischievously in return, and she turned to head off. "I'll tell the pervert to make preparations for Sasuke's arrival." As she went Haku followed.

When Sakura looked confused Hinata whispered to her. "Jiraiya." A knowing look came over the pink-haired kunoichi's face. Her cousin had warned her away from the hot springs for the foreseeable future.

Tsuki leant down to Naruto, who was lying down in preparation, and her right hand glowed blue. "Nemuri Neiri no Jutsu!" (Forced Sleep technique). Satisfied that Naruto was sound asleep, she moved to follow Anko and her apprentice. She was just about to leave the confines of the clearing when she turned back to the group. "If you see a redheaded boy with dark circles around his eyes, and Naruto is still asleep, run." Her voice was completely serious, she paused a moment before turning again and leaving.

Those present and awake took the words to heart, because they knew she meant Gaara of the Sand. Considering their previous confrontation, they weren't about to disagree.

A few minutes later Shino returned and saw Naruto was once again asleep, but didn't comment. "I think we should all get some rest. I'll take first watch."

No one protested against the placid boy's suggestion, or his offer of taking first shift. The mental strain of the day had taken its toll on Hinata and Ino. The two kunoichi of team eight lay down either side of Naruto, protectively, while Sakura lay beside Sasuke.

Shino let a group of his bugs spread out around the area to keep an eye out.

* * *

Hinata was taking her turn to stand watch while the others slept, and it was beginning to get dark. She was periodically checking around the area using her bloodlimit. "Byakugan!" She looked around once again and spotted something moving along the ground towards her. It was a red squirrel. At first she smiled at the small creature, until her pale eyes saw what was on its back. She pulled out a kunai and threw it into the animal's path, stopping it in its terrified tracks. She looked around and saw that they were no longer alone. Keeping the Byakugan active, she first shook Ino, Shino and then Sakura. "We've got company."

Ino watched as three figures landed on branch in front of the group. One was hunched over and she could see his face was heavily bandaged. There was a boy with black spiky hair and she could faintly see light glinting off his palms. The last figure was a female with long black hair, but nothing about her stood out except her sour expression. All of them wore forehead protectors for the sound village.

The hunched over sound-nin stared at them with one eye. "We only want the Uchiha. Let us have him and we won't harm you."

Ino just scowled in response. "If _you_ leave now _we_ won't harm _you._"

"Then we'll just have to go through you." The sound-nin, who was apparently the leader of the three, didn't sound displeased at the idea. Ino turned to Sakura. "You guard Sasuke and Naruto-kun." She turned to Hinata. "Who do you want Hinata?"

Hinata turned to Ino, and her expression changed to one of stony resolve. There was no sign of the usually soft-hearted Hinata in her countenance. "The leader."

Ino smiled, feeling a little bad for the boy. "I'll take the other guy. Shino you get to fight the girl." Shino nodded, all for equal rights.

The blond girl turned to her opponent. "If you're not coming to us..." She ran forward with surprising speed and half-way to her target jumped into the air. Slamming a palm into a bracelet, similar to the one worn by her male teammate, a sword was revealed. The dangerous looking blade was near identical to Naruto's smaller weapon. She reached the zenith of the jump and began to descend blade first. All this took only seconds.

Zaku jumped out the way as the sword was embedded deeply into the branch he was on. The blond girl held herself perpendicular to her horizontal weapon, with her hands closed around the hilt, but she still had her eyes on her adversary. She let her grip relax and she began to fall. She swung on the hilt and, as she came back up, wrenched her weapon from its wooden prison. The Yamanaka landed on the branch, the tip of her blade pointed toward her chosen enemy.

Dosu went to strike the girl, who had her back to him, when he felt something strike his side. Though the blow appeared gentle, it stung painfully. He turned to see the pale-eyed dark-haired girl standing before him, in what was obviously a fighting stance. She jumped away in a graceful side flip and landed on another branch. Without hesitation he followed.

Kin jumped away from the tree and the other combatants, to land on the ground below. She absently waved away a few bugs that were floating around her face, and kept alert for her own opponent.

Zaku smirked as he put his arms together and he sent chakra into the pipes embedded in his arms.

Ino had no idea what to expect from the attack, but she instinctively jumped high. The blond girl felt the very edge of the attack against her feet, causing them to tingle. She landed and looked behind her to see the invisible attack smash the trunk of a nearby tree to splinters. She quickly turned to the still smirking sound-nin.

Hinata watched as her opponent seemed to strike at the space in front of her, but she ducked anyway. The Hyuuga had seen what had happened to Kabuto before the first exam. Using her position to her advantage, she struck the ninja's thighs with her palms. The bandaged sound-nin let out a hiss of pain.

Kin saw her opponent walk up to her casually, so she quickly threw kunai all around and her bells surround her opponent. She began to pull on one of the strings, making one of the bells jingle, and threw a few non-tethered kunai.

Ino formed seals quickly, as she took a deep breath and held her hand to her lips. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) She unleashed a large fireball straight at her opponent.

Zaku was forced to use his main attack to blast the fireball away. Sure enough it pierced the flames and forced them back, before they were extinguished. He prepared for the next attack, but he was too late and felt a blade pressed against the skin on the back of his neck. "How?"

Ino smirked at her opponent. "I slid underneath the branch while you were destroying the fireball, then I simply ran underneath the branch and came at you from behind."

Zaku felt shame burn within him, it had been such a simple manoeuvre and he had fallen for it. The young sound-nin had underestimated the Konoha-nin, and that was his last thought before the hilt of a sword slammed hard into the back of his head. He fell to the ground with a thud.

Dosu jumped away from his opponent. The girl was fast, agile and whatever she was doing when she hit him was leaving painful damage.

Hinata, being much quicker and more agile than her opponent, leapt after him. As he brought his weapon arm forward to defend himself, she disabled it at the shoulder with one swift blow. The bandaged sound-nin pulled the arm in with a hiss, but during his distraction two pairs of fingers shot towards his neck. The Chuunin aspirant had no idea what happened as he fell unconscious.

Kin was amazed to see her opponent just step out of the way of her kunai. "How?"

Shino didn't answer the girl's question, since he couldn't hear her. Expecting an attack along the same lines as her hunch-backed teammate, his insects had filled his ears making them impenetrable to sound.

Shino lifted his arms and let thousands of his bugs fly out towards his opponent. He watched the girl wave a kunai about furiously, but it did no good as his bugs began to drain her chakra. Moments later she joined her teammates in unconsciousness.

Hinata deactivated her bloodline and checked the clothing of the unconscious sound-nin. She found what she had been looking for and picked up an earth scroll. She stepped away from the ninja and her face showed she was her usual, less aggressive, self. She left her opponent where he was. He would be unconscious for several hours and by the looks of it so would his teammates.

Sakura was stunned by Hinata and Ino, who had defeated their opponents effortlessly. "You both...did Naruto-kun do this?"

Hinata nodded while Ino replied. "He, Kurenai-sensei and Anko-sensei have been working us hard the last two months. Our progress has made us realise how weak we were."

Hinata had been focused on her opponent in her battle, so she hadn't noticed that there were others watching them.

"Troublesome." A figure in the nearby bushes turned around. "Change of plan, we find someone else." The figures dumbly nodded, while one of them barked agreement, and they quickly departed.

Sakura shook herself out of her daze and was just about to speak, when she felt a presence behind her. The young Haruno turned to see Sasuke behind her, but there was a foul essence leaking from him and black markings across his body. Sakura froze on the spot. "Sasuke-kun?"

Hinata, Ino and Shino all stood still, unsure what they should do in the presence of their fellow rookie, who looked as if he was not himself.

Sasuke took a step forward, when the other previously sleeping figure began to stir, the foul chakra disturbing his slumber. The Uchiha watched as the blond boy got up. "Fight me."

Naruto quickly became fully alert as he looked at the Uchiha. "Sorry Sasuke..." He lashed out a fist and struck the raven-haired boy on the side of the head. He watched a flicker of anger register in the boy's eyes before they closed and he fell to the ground.

Naruto turned to his teammates. "What happened? Is everyone alright?" He re-activated the nicknamed 'handicap seal' on his arm and felt the familiar resistance in his body.

Sakura stared down, worried about her teammate, but she remained silent.

"For some reason these guys were after Sasuke." Ino stated casually.

"Hmm..." Naruto nodded. "Good job." Naruto saw Hinata had an earth scroll in her hand. "Since both teams have both scrolls, I'd like to get to the tower tonight. I want to get out of this damned forest." He received nods. Nobody was keen on spending the whole night out here. "I'll carry the Uchiha." He looked at group.

"Are you okay to carry Sasuke? One of us can." Ino was concerned for Naruto, who had just woken up.

Naruto gave a sincere smile. "I'm fine, just as Tsuki thought I would be." He picked up the unconscious Uchiha and put the raven-haired boy on his back. "Is everyone ready?" He was answered by affirmative nods. "Let's go."

The trip to the tower was uneventful and they arrived an hour after nightfall. Thanks to Hinata, they had avoided any confrontations. As they stopped outside the tower, Naruto turned to team seven. "Would you like us to stay with you until Sasuke wakes up?" Sakura's team had to wait until Sasuke was awake, or they failed the exam.

Sakura shook her head. "It's fine. Besides, help won't be far if we are in trouble." She glanced at the nearby tower.

Naruto nodded. "Good luck then Sakura-chan, Shino."

Ino turned to Sakura. "Take care Sakura."

"I will do Ino. You just take care of yourself." Sakura gave a reassuring smile to her rival and sometimes friend. "You too Hinata, Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned to the tower. "I guess this is the end of the second exam."

* * *

All the Genin teams had near identical small bedrooms. Naruto sat in one such room. He held his whetstone in his right hand and ran it along the blade of the large cleaver sword, which lay across his lap. Due to its size he had to sharpen one half at a time, but he found it relaxing none. The sound of the gentle clack as the stone touched the blade, the shearing sound that rose in pitch as it began its journey down the blade, the slow lowering of the pitch as it slowed and finally the comfortable silence that fell until he started again.

It had been a trying day for team eight. Naruto himself was fully rested, but Hinata and Ino were asleep. Ino was not very different from when she was awake, the Yamanaka was the busiest sleeper he had ever seen and she fidgeted constantly. As always Hinata was quiet and graceful as she slept, with her peaceful face turned towards him.

He had already spoken to Jiraiya since Sasuke had received treatment. The Sannin had not disappointed and had been prepared by the time team seven had arrived. His father had confessed the sealing had been done much faster than he would have been able to manage himself. Sasuke was now being treated in the medical bay, but Naruto had not gone to see him. Even though he wasn't himself previously, Naruto couldn't be sure the Uchiha wouldn't try and fight him.

He'd seen Anko and Kurenai, who had been eating together, and his team had joined them. The group spent most of the time talking about the team's performance, which they all agreed had been exemplary.

His father had ruffled his hair up, so proud of his son's actions. Kakashi had sent a secure message to his mother with an overview of what had happened, though the first words had been 'Naruto is fine'. To have written otherwise would be to have Akiko tear through the forest in the middle of the night to be with her son. As things stood his mother would visit tomorrow, since she was going to be in charge of a group of medics for the next part of the exam. A group of which Tsuki and Haku were two.

There was still another four days until the end of the second exam, which meant they had that time to do as they wished. Naruto knew the time would pass slowly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Naruto looked around the arena in which he was standing with his team. As well as the other Genin there were the team sensei standing over by one of the walls. On the upper-level there was a small group of nurses on stand by, of which his mother was one. Medics usually waited in a medical bay, but he suspected his pink-haired mother was here to see him fight. He was also pleasantly surprised to see the Inuzuka clan heir a few meters from the nurses, but he supposed Kiba's canine friend stood as much chance of needing an animal medic as the Genin of needing the more usual medics. Beside him, his teammates looked unconcerned as the sickly referee explained about the preliminaries they were about to find themselves partaking in. He looked at Kurenai and his father, who did not looked surprised at the necessity of an extra round. Either the Jounin sensei had been told about the preliminaries, or they had deducted its necessity.

"(Cough) This electronic scoreboard will (Cough) show the match-ups for each battle (Cough). Now this is sudden, but let's announce the two names of the first fight." When the referee turned to watch the board, everyone took it as the sign for them to do the same. The board lit up with the two contestants names.

For one reason or another most people in the room were aware of whom the Uchiha was. Most of the attention in the room was turned to him. The man wearing a mask and black sunglasses was largely ignored.

Sasuke's face showed his annoyance. He was really only interested in fighting two people and this no name he had been pitted against was not one of them. He glanced at the masked Genin of team eight through narrowed eyes. The Uchiha was still angry that Naruto had knocked him out in the forest. When he had woken up, after Orochimaru had bitten him, he had felt amazing power course through him. As strange as it felt he had liked it, but that had not stopped the Hatake boy from taking him out in one hit. Sasuke would prove himself. The loner-boy would easily defeat his current opponent and wait until he proved himself against someone who was worthy. Sasuke promised himself he would become stronger than all the others here. After all, he was an avenger.

Sakura watched her team-mate walk slowly towards the referee, ignoring everyone. She found herself once again grateful to the Toad Sannin. Jiraiya had used the Fuuja Houin (Evil Suppressor) on Sasuke, which she had been assured would contain the seal as long as Sasuke willed it. If the Sannin had not been there her uncle would have had to have done it, and the preparation would have taken him days. Sasuke might not have been treated even now.

Naruto watched his cousin's crush face off against the masked man. Sasuke seemed to almost look through his opponent as if not even interested, but Naruto was not surprised. The Uchiha boy had always acted like he was above others.

"The two contestants in the first fight are Akado Yoroi and Uchiha Sasuke. Are you ready?" Almost everyone in the room was surprised the referee got through a sentence without coughing. Both contestants signalled they were. "Now (Cough) we will be starting the first match. (Cough) Will everyone except the two participants move to the upper-level?" Everyone did as they were bid and soon only three were left on the arena floor. "Now….please begin."

Yoroi noted that Sasuke seemed in full health. Though he had not expected this, he wasn't concerned. "You ready?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke noticed his opponent's right hand began to glow blue. He'd have to watch out for whatever technique it represented.

Yoroi threw three Shuriken at his opponent, but Sasuke effortlessly batted them away with a kunai. The masked shinobi was forced to duck as the projectile weapons shot back towards him, but unfortunately for him as he ducked his opponent was already making his next move.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique). Sasuke breathed out over his fingers and a large fireball was unleashed. He wasn't shy with his chakra and he watched as his opponent was forced to roll out of the way before he had chance to stand up again. Sasuke ran to the left of the quickly fading fire attack and moved to kick his opponent with a round house to the head. The kick landed with a satisfying thud.

Yoroi was surprised at the Uchiha's speed and grunted under the blow, but grabbed his opponent's leg with a firm grip.

Sasuke instantly noticed his strength beginning to drain and pushed down on his opponent's shoulder with his leg. He back flipped away to land in a low crouch and glare at his opponent through narrowed eyes. He watched his opponent grip his glowing hand and run straight at him.

Sasuke knew that he'd have to be careful. He needed to land attacks that wouldn't allow his opponent to grab a hold of him. He concentrated.

There were gasps around the room as Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Kakashi had been told by his son that Sasuke had activated his bloodlimit for the first time against the Snake Sannin, so he wasn't surprised.

Yoroi moved to grab the Uchiha's neck, but Sasuke nimbly jumped sideways and around his opponent. The black-and-red-eyed boy jump kicked the back of the other's head, knocking him face first onto the floor. The man landed hard on his arm and everyone heard the crack that came from bone snapping. The blue glow on the bespectacled man's right hand faded.

Yoroi winced at the pain, but quickly rolled over onto his back so as not to lose sight of his foe, but his opponent was already ahead of him.

Sasuke jumped into the air and looked down at his opponent. "Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu!" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough). A large blast of wind shot down towards the ground where his opponent lay. The technique hit the ground hard, cracking the concrete slabs and sending pieces flying. The black-clad masked man was sent flying across the arena, to land harshly against the opposing wall. The attack spread out and a strong breeze moved over the spectators.

Kakashi watched as the referee went to check on the unmoving Genin. There was little doubt that the man would be lucky to escape serious injury, let alone be conscious and ready to continue the fight. It appeared that, despite what Sakura had said about Sasuke's frame of mind during the battle with the Snake Sannin, he had still had the presence of mind to watch the battle with his Sharingan activated.

The crowd watched as a pair of male nurses with a stretcher ran to the unconscious man, even as the referee stood up. "Winner of the match, Uchiha Sasuke, has passed the preliminaries."

The nurses carefully put the bloodied and battered patient on the stretcher. As they picked him up, Sasuke walked past with his hands in his pockets and turned his head slightly to the man he had defeated. "Tch...loser." Sasuke was a little tired out from using two draining techniques, but he had dominated the fight and he knew it. He continued up the stairs and back to his team-mates, where he ignored Sakura as she congratulated him enthusiastically. There were whispers in the crowd, but the Uchiha had long ago grown used to that.

The time until the next match was brief, and the scoreboard lit up once more. Two Genin walked down the steps to the arena floor, which was already marred.

The referee looked at the two young shinobi. "Second match, Abumi Zaku and Aburame Shino. Begin."

Naruto watched the arena with interest. Just because Ino had defeated Zaku without difficulty didn't mean he was weak, after all Ino had been training hard. Shino was an unknown quantity to him though. The boy was reserved and didn't share with others.

Sakura watched the Aburame intently, because even as his teammate she knew little about him or his fighting style. She noticed Sasuke watched with a neutral expression.

The battle was interesting to watch and it looked as if Shino was defeated early on when Zaku attacked him with sound attacks from both arms. The Aburame hadn't moved for some time. It became clear later that this was a ploy to buy some time and when he finally got up there were hundreds of his bugs behind the sound-nin. Shino gave the chance to let the other boy give up, but Zaku stubbornly refused and tried to attack again, only to have half of each arm blown off. Shino had actually had his insects invade the sound-nin's body and knocked his opponent out while he was weakened. Shino was declared the winner. The nurses, who had just returned from the medical bay, had to make yet another trip. The pink-haired medic followed the nurses to the medical bay, due to the serious nature of the injury. The fox-boy's mother would have to miss the matches, but her duty as a medic had to come before her desire to see her son fight. Akiko already knew the outcome of his fight anyway.

Sakura congratulated her teammate, even though she was a little freaked out. Sasuke remained silent.

Naruto knew that Zaku wouldn't be fighting as a ninja ever again. His medical knowledge meant he knew it would be hard to reattach the bones, muscles and nerves in the dismembered limbs. The metal tubing would only complicate his treatment and likely it would need removing. The boy was lucky that Naruto's mother was treating him, so he might get back moderate use of his arms.

Kakashi congratulated his student with his usual aloof attitude.

The third fight was as creepy as the last. It looked like the black-clad sand-nin had been killed, but his head had rotated One-Hundred-Eighty degrees and it had turned out it was a puppet. An ugly looking contraption snapped the sand-nin's opponent's spine. Yet another Genin was hospitalised.

When the sign next lit up, Naruto knew there was no way he could cheer for either contestant. His cousin and blue-eyed teammate made their way to the arena floor, watching each other as they moved.

The two girls stood before the referee. "Fourth fight, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. Ready?" There were two determined nods. "Begin."

As the referee backed off neither fighter moved and the two seemed to share a connection for a moment. Despite the lack of action, the tension began to build.

Sakura was the first to attack, producing two basic clones which threw a 'kunai' each.

Ino had been training in detecting illusions with Kurenai for a while now. She dodged the real one. Sakura attempted to engage her in taijutsu, but the Yamanaka blocked the kick that was aimed at her stomach. As Ino's hand held Sakura's foot she was impressed with the force of the pink-haired girl's kick.

Sakura jumped with her remaining leg and swung it to kick Ino in the side of the head. She placed her right palm on the ground to pivot better, but Ino used her right forearm to block the blow. With only one hand restraining her foot, she was able to wrench it away from the blond's grip. She pushed herself back, put her left palm on the ground and pushed off hard. She flipped over and back onto her feet.

Ino couldn't help but smile at her opponent, impressed with her old friend's progress.

Sakura was surprised by her opponent's expression and she scowled. "Don't take me lightly!" She pulled out another kunai and ran at her opponent.

Ino could have pulled out her sword, but instead matched Sakura's weapon, blocking the strike aimed at her shoulder with a loud clink. She was taken by surprise, however, when Sakura tried to head-butt her. She leaned back just enough to avoid it. Each of them grabbed the other's weapon arm, Sakura struggling more than Ino.

Ino realised she had not been taking Sakura seriously, though that was not why she had been smiling. "I won't take you lightly Sakura... be prepared." Ino shoved Sakura back, hard.

Sakura kept herself on her feet using chakra, though she skidded a short distance. She was crouched over forward, with her right hand on the ground, when she stopped. She saw Ino's face become serious.

Ino didn't want to embarrass her old friend and still semi-rival. She would respect her enough to fight seriously, if not all out. She began to form seals. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique)

Sakura dodged the first fireball without too much trouble, simply rolling to her right, but the second one was aimed to where she stopped. She pushed herself to the ground so fast her hair trailed after her and team seven's kunoichi felt the heat pass over her. Sakura rolled quickly, avoiding the final ball, and quickly jumped to her feet. She could smell singed hair and wondered how much she had lost, but it didn't matter. She reached for eight kunai. She had one between each pair of fingers and threw all of them straight at Ino, who was running towards her. She was surprised when Ino didn't dodge, but the kunai seemed to miss completely. She figured it out what her opponent was doing right away. "Kai!"

Ino resisted the temptation to smile this time. Sakura had ignored her burnt hair and had figured out her genjutsu, but then she had always been pretty smart. She got within striking range of the pink-haired girl and dropped to spin on one foot, attempting to sweep Sakura's legs. Sakura managed to jump sideways over the sweep and cartwheel away from her opponent.

Sakura didn't expect Ino to be so fast in her follow up attack as two kunai shot towards her. One was aimed towards each hand, but luckily they had been thrown ring end first. The force was enough to ensure the impacts were painful and she fell out of her cartwheel into a crouch. Her hands throbbed and she thought the left was probably broken.

Ino saw Sakura's determination as she ran towards her, with her more damaged hand at her side. She jumped and aimed a spin kick at Ino's head, but Ino leant back to avoid it. When the other girl landed she struck her hard in the side, eliciting a hiss of pain from the other girl. Sakura skidded two feet, but didn't take her eyes from her opponent.

Sakura realised that Ino was out of her league and that she was trying just enough to be respectful, but not hard enough to risk seriously hurting her. She had a flashback of how she had become friends with Ino, when she had been bullied for her large forehead, and Ino helped her. She remembered how Ino had always been there for her whenever she needed a friend. Even now, after some bitter years had passed between them, Ino was looking out for her. Part of her felt her pride had been wounded, but most of her was grateful. She smiled back at the girl who she realised was still her friend, even if they hadn't shown it much recently, and she once more ran at Ino.

Ino got into a defensive stance and waited for Sakura. When a foot lashed out to her stomach she crossed her arms and caught it with her hands, stopping the blow before it landed. Sakura did the same as before and jumped from her one foot as she attempted to kick Ino's head. As the pink-haired girl put her right palm onto the ground, she was glad that it was her left that was broken. Even so, it still it stung.

Ino attempted to let go of Sakura's foot to block the strike as before, but was surprised when she could not. Sakura was gripping her hands to her feet with chakra, like one would stick to a tree. She received a surprisingly hard blow to temple, which cut her skin. Unfortunately for the young Haruno she had left herself open, since Ino had her foot. In what seemed a brutal move, Ino raised her arms high above her head. With Sakura now totally upside down, she kneed her opponent in the head. Sakura was knocked out cold.

As Sakura's chakra grip faded Ino held on to her foot, and she lowered her unconscious friend gently to the ground. The referee approached and checked Sakura, who he was surprised to find, wore a small smile.

"Winner Yamanaka Ino." The referee quickly left the two kunoichi to themselves.

Ino, who was still crouched down by Sakura, took her friend in her arms and lifted her up slowly. Team eight's blond Yamanaka walked up the stairs. Kakashi appeared with a chair, seemingly from nowhere, and escorted Ino back to her teammates. The two of them placed the pink-haired girl on the chair.

Naruto stood by his cousin and teammate. "You both did really well."

Ino nodded. "Sakura's been training hard, it was a tough fight." Ino exaggerated and Naruto knew it, but he said nothing as she took out a kunai.

Naruto was surprised by the action and watched as Ino stood behind Sakura. Soon small pieces of pink-hair began to fall and not long after a large amount of blond hair also followed. "Isn't this a bit far Ino-chan?"

Ino tied back her now shoulder length hair. "It's my acknowledgement of Sakura."

Naruto figured it must be a girl thing, but he pretended he understood and nodded sagely. Neither of them noticed that the scoreboard had lit up, and as they turned back around the next two contestants stood in front of each other.

The referee looked at the two kunoichi. "Fifth match, Tenten versus Temari. Ready? Begin."

Tenten and Temari both jumped back, both long range fighters. Temari got out her fan in a casual manner as Tenten got out a scroll.

Naruto looked down in the arena and watched the fight below.

* * *

Tenten jumped as she unravelled the scroll, wiping blood on key points, and she flicked the seemingly innocuous scroll.

Temari watched as a hail of Shuriken and kunai flew towards her. She opened her fan and swept it towards the oncoming weapons.

Tenten watched all her weapons fall short of the target as she landed and stared in disbelief. "They all missed?!"

Temari sat her fan in front of her. "This is the first moon. When you see all three this is finished."

Tenten just scowled as she took out another scroll and released another barrage of projectiles, which were once again knocked aside. Despite this failure, she could still here Gai and Lee cheering her on loudly. Neji of course, she thought bitterly, remained silent. She watched as her opponent opened the fan to two moons and lifted it up.

* * *

Sakura felt consciousness returning slowly and felt a ringing in her head. She gingerly opened her eyes as one thought came to her mind. "I lost..." She wasn't surprised.

"Hey..." Ino saw Sakura wince as she turned her head. "You really did bloom into a beautiful flower."

Sakura didn't want to admit it, but her rival's words meant a lot to her and she glowered to cover it up. "I won't give Sasuke-kun up to you." Even though Ino had not shown much interest in Sasuke recently she still thought Ino was after him, though things had been a little more relaxed between them because of it.

Ino sighed as she knelt down by Sakura. "Get it through that thick forehead Sakura. I'm not interested in Sasuke...at all."

* * *

Temari waved the large fan in her opponent's direction, sending out a powerful cutting wind. Her opponent crossed her arms in front of her, but was still knocked back.

Tenten grimaced as her arms and clothing were cut. She put a foot back and managed to stay on her feet. Once the wind died down, she opened her eyes to see her opponent smirking.

Temari watched with a bored expression as her opponent pulled out two scrolls much larger than the previous ones. For fun she revealed the third moon on her fan.

Tenten jumped with her two scrolls. She and they spiralled into the air and she activated them, about to use her best move.

* * *

Sakura looked in Ino's eyes. She wasn't an expert, but she honestly believed what the other girl had said. "Why?" She was confused. Her rivalry with Ino had been a constant in her life for some years.

Ino snorted. "As crazy as it may sound, I grew up and realised I was still a kid. I also realised what Sasuke really is."

"Heh?!" Sakura was more confused than ever.

Ino chuckled kindly. "We're still kids Sakura. Why worry over boys at our age? Even if I did, Sasuke isn't my type."

* * *

Naruto was impressed with the amount of weapons Tenten was able to use, yet he knew with depressing certainty that it would do no good. This was confirmed when Temari unleashed her most powerful attack yet. Not only were all the projectiles repelled, but Tenten was knocked back and this time much harder than before. The brown-haired kunoichi hit the wall with a thud. He watched as Temari strolled over smugly and just as the unconscious Tenten was about to fall, the sand kunoichi caught her on the end of her fan. The figure of the brown-haired girl was bent at a painful angle. Naruto knew that Tenten's back would have been damaged by that brutal move. He looked around and saw that the nurses were not around, apparently having their hands full.

* * *

"Not your type?" Sakura realised she must have sounded like an idiot and Ino's expression showed she thought as much too.

"Sasuke is a stuck up, self absorbed, self righteous prick who thinks no body else matters and that he's better than everyone because he broods over something he won't speak about. I've never heard him say one nice thing, even all the time I followed him around for hours at a time. Sure I'll admit he's pretty cute, but that doesn't count for much. All Sasuke's fan girls are convinced they can make him happy and touch his spirit in a way no one can, but the truth is...they can't...you can't. Sasuke doesn't want to be happy, he wants to brood, he wants to be an arrogant bastard and frankly I have no time for someone like that."

Sakura was stunned. "You really think that?" She was too stunned even to defend her crush.

Ino nodded firmly. "Yeah...I do." She turned her attention to the fight, which was not quite over.

* * *

Temari mercilessly threw her opponent from her fan, but a boy dressed in a green outfit and with large eyebrows caught the girl. The boy gently put her on the ground. She turned away, but wasn't prepared for who stood before her.

Naruto scowled. "Out of my way." He literally pushed the sand kunoichi aside with his left arm. He saw that Tenten's teammate was about to attack, but he didn't really care at that point.

Naruto walked past Lee and gently picked the boy's teammate up, careful not to damage any injuries she had. A large green-clad man approached him. "I'm taking her to the medical bay." Without giving him a choice Naruto ran off, but not fast enough to jerk the kunoichi too badly. If he missed his fight so be it. He had been trained too much as a healer to let a fellow leaf shinobi remain hurt when he could help.

Temari walked back up to her brothers when Gaara commanded it, unaffected by the green-clad boy's attempted attack. She was worried though. She didn't know if Naruto knew the girl she had beaten, but if he cared for her who knew what the boy would do to her.

"What's wrong Temari?" Kankuro had never seen her like this, unless it involved Gaara.

"Nothing." Temari wasn't about to admit anything to her brother.

Naruto headed to the stairs. He nodded at his two teammates, his sensei and his father, and they all guessed he was heading to the medical bay. The medical bay was sensibly located near the arena, just a short length of hallway and two turns away. When he entered he saw Haku working on Sasuke's opponent with another medic, while Tsuki was healing Kankuro's opponent. His mother, another medic and the two nurses were working on Shino's opponent.

Naruto placed Tenten down on the only empty bed in the room, but he turned as his mother spoke.

"Another one! This is the worst Chuunin exam I've ever witnessed." The pink-haired medic sounded exasperated. "Can you handle it?" His mother didn't take her eyes off the arteries she was reconnecting.

"I'll let you know if I can't." Naruto hadn't examined the girl yet and wasn't certain of her injuries. He raised his glowing hands and slowly examined her, starting at her back. She had three fractured vertebrae, minor internal bleeding from her right kidney and a concussion. Nothing that wouldn't heal on its own, but which could get worse if not left to heal properly. The glow in his hands intensified and he placed them over her damaged kidney. He didn't look up when the door opened, but someone walked straight over to him and he glanced up. "What the hell do _you_ want?"

Temari had walked into the medic bay, after she had followed the blond boy. She didn't intend to grovel, but as she had learned from her time with Gaara, sometimes your life depended on apologising at the right time. She was surprised to see the masked boy using medical jutsu. She might have thought that made him a good guy if she didn't know about Kabuto. "How is she?"

Naruto finished healing the small bleed and he moved to her lowest fractured vertebrae. "She has some fractures, I just repaired some internal bleeding and she's got a concussion as well. Why do you care?" His voiced showed his annoyance.

Temari mentally winced at the tone. "I...got carried away." A snort was her reply.

Naruto moved onto the second bone in the girl's back. "You enjoyed it. I saw you."

Temari began feel her hackles rise, even if he was intimidating. "Suna isn't like Konoha, life's _easy_ here, back home it-" She stopped when Naruto looked up.

Naruto gave Temari a hard look, which shut her up instantly. "Don't think you're the only one who had things tough. I could tell you things that would m-." He caught himself and looked down again. "Forget it." He moved to the last fractured bone.

Temari would have seriously doubted the boys claim, had it not been for the look in his eyes. A look she had seen when she was younger, in the pale green eyes of her brother. She began to feel the same desperation as when Gaara turned his gaze on her. "Look...forget what I said!"

Naruto faltered, but luckily he was just finished healing the last bone. He looked up in surprise, with his anger forgotten. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Temari looked at the girl she had beaten and stupidly enough she really did feel bad about it now. They both had something in common, both vulnerable. "I know you must be strong, you'd have to be to spike Gaara's interest like you did."

Naruto moved his hand to his patient's head and he set about mending the damage there. "Even if that was true, what's your point?"

Tenten felt a nice warm sensation in her head and it she felt like she was having a nice sleep. She felt fuzzy and soft. Without meaning too she smiled, even though she was beginning to become aware of herself. She felt too tired to open her eyes, but could hear talking, though not very clearly.

Temari was really getting confused. "Isn't she your girlfriend or something?"

Naruto just gave the girl a blank look. "...I've never even spoken to her before."

Temari let that information sink in. "So...why are you so concerned?"

Naruto looked down. "Why not?" He noticed his patient wake up, looking confused. "Welcome back."

Tenten looked up groggily. "Did someone say... I'm your girlfriend?" She looked at him with obvious confusion. "How hard did I get hit on the head?"

Despite the situation Naruto laughed. "I'm afraid I can't claim that honour. How are you feeling?"

Tenten realised what she said and was suddenly more awake. "Umm...fine...sorry about that." She looked away in embarrassment and was faced with someone else. "YOU!"

Temari scowled. "Yeah, me."

Tenten sat up, causing her to feel slightly dizzy for a moment, and she fell sideways. Someone caught her before she could fall from the bed. "What are you doing?!"

Temari put the girl straight. "That's gratitude for you."

"W-" Tenten didn't get far.

"Hold it." Naruto raised hand. "Temari came to say sorry, sort of, and you're fine now. Why don't we quietly go back to the arena and forget all this ever happened? Okay?"

Tenten wasn't just angry, her pride was wounded, not to mention the comment she had made to the medic. Thinking about her medic, she remembered him. "Aren't you an examinee?"

Naruto swore Hinata and Ino weren't like this with him and he was too confused to keep up his usual facade. "Yes?"

"Was it you who healed me?" The brown-haired kunoichi asked.

"Yes. I assumed you'd be okay with that?" Naruto was beginning to feel lost.

"No it's not that. What was wrong with me?" Tenten asked.

"Three fractured vertebrae, minor kidney bleed and a concussion that I _thought_ I'd healed..." He moved to examine her head again.

Temari sighed. "I just think she's impressed you could heal her."

Naruto stopped, since he didn't have a response to that. "Well if that's all, we need to get back, since I really don't want to miss my own match." He offered his hand to Tenten, who hesitantly took it and he helped her off the bed. Naruto turned to his mother. "Will you be okay here kaasan?"

Akiko, who now had Haku's and another medic's help now that Sasuke's opponent was healed, nodded. "We're fine." One arm had been successfully reattached, though it had been tricky because of the large pipe through his arm. "You go ahead, and good luck Naruto-kun."

Tenten looked at Naruto. "Well that explains the medical jutsu I guess." She walked a few steps and, finding herself stable, headed towards the door. Naruto and the sand kunoichi followed behind her, which made her nervous. She turned as she reached the door. "With all the confusion, I forgot to say thanks." They walked out into the hallway, with Naruto in the middle.

Naruto shrugged. "No problem."

The three walked on in silence that was far from comfortable.

They soon arrived at the arena doors and the three of them walked though.

"Naruto you Baka, they just called your name!" A familiar voice came from across the crowd and he didn't have to look to know it was Ino.

Naruto looked at the board and indeed his name was on it. Leaving the two kunoichi with a final glance, he rushed forward and down the stairs to the arena. He wondered who the fight had been between before, and how it had gone, but now was not the time to worry about it.

The referee acknowledged the latecomer's arrival with a glance. "Fight seven, Inuzuka Kiba and Hatake Naruto."

Naruto looked at the upper level to see Temari had joined her teammates and Tenten had rejoined her own. Satisfied, he put to the back of his mind everything that had just happened. His attention moved to Kiba, who was laughing.

"It's like we've already won. So lucky eh Akamaru?!" Kiba looked down at the small dog zipped up in his coat.

Naruto frowned under mask, Kiba was so annoying, and he glanced up at Hana who was watching over the railing. She had her head in her hands due to her embarrassment and gave him an apologetic look.

The referee saw walked back. "Begin."

Kiba turned to his opponent and smirked, then crouched down. "Gijuu Ninpou: Shikakyu no Jutsu!" (Beast Effect Ninja Art: Beast Human Clone). The Inuzuka boy flared for a moment with chakra, as his fingers became claw like, and the Inuzuka ran forward on all fours.

Asuma, who stood next to Kurenai, turned to the Genjutsu Mistress. "Sorry Kurenai, but Naruto can't win against Kiba."

Kurenai's mouth turned up in a half smile. "Just watch Asuma, or you might miss it."

The audience were surprised by the dog boy's speed as he ran across the arena, then aimed his shoulder and knee at the masked boy. Many in the audience thought the fight was already over, but the blond boy moved the minimum distance to the side, so that the Inuzuka shot straight past him. The Inuzuka boy missed him by only half an inch.

Kiba barely saw his opponent move as he twisted and landed on the floor, on all fours. "That was a lucky escape, but don't count on managing that again."

Naruto just watched his opponent silently.

Kiba growled and ran at the blond Genin. "Let's go Akamaru!" He made as if to barge into his adversary, but he and his animal avoided him at the last second and launched smoke bombs. He turned and watched as the smoke filled the immediate area.

Only a few in the audience noticed a kunai shoot out the top of the smoke. Only Kakashi, Kurenai, Hinata and Ino looked up discretely. They saw the kunai turn into a blond shadow clone, which quickly performed a series of seals. Its words went unheard from this distance and no one noticed the puff of smoke that was added to the already existing smoke a moment later.

Akamaru leapt into the smoke, but came out the other side having come across no one. He yipped his confusion to his master.

Kiba's eyes widened. "Where could he have gone?" He watched as the smoke faded slowly and it was revealed that Naruto was no longer standing on the arena floor. Kiba and his dog took deep breaths through their noses and after a moment both looked up.

Everyone looked up and several jaws dropped to see the masked blond standing high up on the ceiling, watching the Inuzuka with apparent mild interest.

Kiba was stunned. "When did you…?" He faded out.

Naruto released his chakra and fell the fifty or so feet to the floor as he flipped slowly mid-way and landed on his feet in a slight crouch. A thud marked his landing.

Kiba's eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you did baka, but it's not enough." Kiba threw his dog a soldier pill and everyone watched as the dog turned red. He crouched and his companion jumped on his back. "Gijuu Ninpou: Juujin Bunshin no Jutsu! (Beast Effect Ninja Art: Beast Human Clone Technique). There was a puff of smoke and then there were two Kibas, looking more animalistic than before. The two figures ran once again on all fours towards Naruto, but Naruto dodged them both.

Many people in the audience were awed, seeing Naruto move at an impressive speed.

Lee turned to his sensei and mentor. "Gai sensei, Naruto-kun moves as fast as me!"

Gai nodded emphatically. "Impressive, truly the son of my rival!"

Tenten watched silently and for some reason part of her was not surprised, yet another part was shocked. She had heard some of the other rookies saying how weak the blond boy was. If that was the case she'd hate to see someone they thought was strong.

Temari and her brothers watched Naruto apparently toying with his enemy, Gaara not blinking.

Naruto simply dodged the attacks over and over again, not even making a move to counter. Kiba stopped and stood panting, tiring himself out.

"You've improved baka but you're still a loser. Gatsuuga!" (Double Piercing Fang) The two Kibas jumped and began to rotate.

Naruto watched as the rapidly spinning bodies moved towards him, like horizontal tornados. He began to form seals rapidly and put his hands to his mouth. "Doton: Doryuheki!" (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall). He unleashed a swathe of mud from his mouth. The earth based technique was slower than his protective hair technique, but it had the advantage of his remaining mobile.

Kiba couldn't avoid the wall, and as he hit it he realised that despite its name the wall was harder than stone. He ground into the barrier, but only marred the surface of the chakra packed earth. The dog boy slumped to the ground and looked up at the wall that was five times his height. The Inuzuka boy was in a state of shock and it wasn't until Akamaru barked at him that he gained the sense enough to get himself up. This was lucky timing for him, because at that moment Naruto was forming seals on the other side of the wall.

Naruto used a technique that he had developed himself, after he mastered creating the wall. "Doton: Iwasuraido no Jutsu!" (Earth Release: Rock Slide Technique)

Kiba was breathing heavily now and looked at the wall as it began to crack. "What's going on?" No one answered his question as he jumped out the way of the wall, which quickly became a pile of large boulders. The large pile of man-made boulders began to collapse and fall in his direction. He and his animal friend jumped either side and only just escaped injury. He looked at the boy he had considered the dead last in their class. "This can't be!"

Naruto took out a single Shuriken and held it in his left hand. With his right he began forming one handed seals. "Quit now Kiba." As he finished the sequence he threw the projectile. "Taju Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Mass Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique). The single star shaped weapon turned to hundreds and flew towards the Inuzuka.

Kiba watched the weapons flying towards him, too spread out to avoid, and knew there was no way out. "I QUIT!" As the nearest airborne weapon was inches from his face, all the clone Shuriken turned into smoke. The original passed between the Inuzuka and his dog.

The spectators watched the defeated combatant, panting and looking much worse for wear, while the winner wasn't even out of breath.

Sasuke scowled and his spinning red eyes turned back to black. He hadn't been able to copy any of the blond's techniques. The fox-boy's body had just looked like a white blur. "What did he do?" Little did he know that he had witnessed the lowest level of Naruto's defence against the Sharingan and Byakugan. The defence was so automatic now, that he had to concentrate on lowering it when sparring with his Hyuuga teammate.

Kakashi watched as Naruto headed back to the upper level, many eyes following him. It said a lot about what kind of person he was, that he had not actually landed a blow on his opponent and had still won. Kiba stomped angrily from the arena floor, following the blond back to the rest of the rookies. The young Inuzuka kept throwing angry glances in the winner's direction.

Naruto received congratulations from his teammates, sensei and father.

Ino looked at the board, as her teammates were not facing it. "Hinata you're next...you're fighting Neji." Her words ended with a worried tone.

Neji had been ignoring Hinata since arriving in the arena, and he walked off without even looking back.

Hinata frowned at having to fight one of the people she wanted to battle the least. A hand went on each of her shoulders.

Naruto's deep blue eyes looked intently into Hinata's pale lavender. "Remember what we talked about Hinata?" Hinata nodded timidly and moved to the arena floor.

Neji faced Hinata. "Before we begin the fight, I'd like to say something Hinata-sama. You don't make a good shinobi, so you should forfeit now. You are too kind, you wish for harmony and to avoid conflict. You agree with others not resisting. You have no self confidence. I always sense your feelings of inferiority and that's why I thought it best for you to stay a Genin. Bu-"

"Stop Neji." Hinata interrupted her cousin, at whom and she smiled serenely. "I will show you that you are wrong Neji. Hayate-san, we are ready."

The referee looked at the two contestants, both looked alert. "Fight eight, Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata. Begin."

Both Hyuuga activated their bloodlimits' and the veins around their respective eyes bulged. Both took their clan's taijutsu defensive stance.

Neji ran towards Hinata and skidded to a stop as he pushed his left palm forward, but his arm was pushed aside. He forced his right palm at the arm that had pushed his own aside, only to find that his cousin's other palm hit his right arm first. He winced in pain.

Hinata surprised Neji when she pushed her elbow, of the arm she had used to attack him with, upwards and elbowed him in the jaw. He jumped back, moving with the blow.

Neji glared at Hinata. "That was not a Jyuuken move."

Hinata said nothing as she began to form seals rapidly. "Suiton: Teppodama Renda no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Gunshot Barrage Technique).

Neji's eyes widened as fist sized balls of water came from his cousin's mouth. The speed they travelled at was impressive and he barely dodged in time. His all seeing eyes saw the cracks they left in the concrete, showing that the water was highly compact. Twelve balls of water were sent in total towards him. He ducked, jumped and twisted in an attempt to avoid all the projectiles. The last one caught his forearm, which was already bruising.

Hinata ran towards her cousin, at the last second dropping to try a strike to his knees. Neji saw it and hit both her arms aside with his own. He kneed her in the face, but Hinata jumped back to lessen the impact and landed a distance away. Blood trickled from the side of her mouth and down her chin.

Neji wasn't going to give his cousin a chance to use the water technique again and ran towards her. He feinted a blow to her head, but a fraction of a second later tried to ram his palm into her stomach. Hinata saw it coming and quickly placed her hand on her stomach. With her palm facing outwards, she cancelled out her cousins damaging chakra. Hinata smashed her palm straight into her opponents jaw, causing his head to snap back and him to leap back.

Neji's eyes narrowed. Hinata fought differently. He looked at her eyes and saw she had changed since she began to fight. There was no softness to the Hyuuga girl now and he had to wonder what had happened to her. The branch-house Hyuuga boy had sparred with Hinata before and she had been clumsy. Now she could match his speed and she improvised well in the fight. "It's time to finish this Hinata-sama, you are in range of my divination. Neji took a low set stance, one that almost any Hyuuga would recognise. "Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!" (Eight Divination Seals Sixty-Four Strikes) He dashed towards his cousin.

Hinata prepared herself as her cousin moved across the arena, standing straight as she put her hands together.

Neji was upon his cousin, "Nishou!" (Two Strikes)

Hinata was ready for him. "Shugohakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!" (Guardian of Eight Divination Seals Sixty-Four Strikes)

Neji was stunned when his strikes were blocked by Hinata's almost spin-wheeling arms. Her fingers were emitting blue chakra from the tips, but he didn't stop. "Nishou! (Two Strikes) Yonshou! (Four Strikes) Hashou! (Eight Strikes) Juurokushou! (Sixteen Strikes) Sanjuunishou! (Thirty-Two Strikes)" His arms moved in a blur, but so did those of his cousin, and as he finished he moved back. He had not landed a single hit on Hinata. With her left arm up and her right arm down, she slowly pulled her arms back to the centre and in front of her. The Hyuuga heir fell back into a defensive stance.

Neji didn't even know what to say. "That technique..."

Hinata stared at her cousin, her expression hard. "I created it." The Hyuuga girl fell into a low stance, similar to the one Neji had taken previously. "...and Neji _you_ are in the field of my divination. Hakke Hyaku Nijuu Hachi Shou!" (Eight Divination Seals One-Hundred-Twenty-Eight Strikes) Hinata ran towards her cousin.

Neji's eyes widened once again and he almost did nothing before he remembered himself. The male Hyuuga began to spin himself and emit chakra from his fingers. "Hakkesho Kaiten!" (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin)

Hinata hit the spinning barrier hard and was thrown back. She managed to recover mid air and twisted to land in a low crouch, watching as her cousin's spinning slowed and then stopped.

Neji stopped spinning, facing his cousin, and smirked. "I am fated to win this fight Hinata-sama."

Hinata stood up. "That may be true Neji, and unlike some I won't deny fate..." She glanced up at Naruto. "But only a coward lies down and accepts it without a fight." Hinata repeated her last stance. "Hakke Hyaku Nijuu Hachi Shou!" (Eight Divination Seals One-Hundred-Twenty-Eight Strikes).

With no idea why she was trying a failed technique again, Neji was more prepared and began to spin earlier. Unfortunately, Hyuuga using a Kaiten spin too fast and use too much chakra to see clearly. Neji didn't see that Hinata abandoned the technique after her first step.

Hinata slowed her run for a moment and timed it so she would take longer to travel the distance across the arena. At the last second, as her cousin began to slow from his spin, she increased her speed. Almost on her opponent, she pushed her palm out hard.

Neji didn't get the chance to block the palm that stuck him right above the heart and he winced at the pain. He looked at his cousin in shock.

Hinata slowly pulled her hand away from her cousin, who began to pale. "A little more chakra in that strike Neji and you would be dead..." She watched as Neji fell to one knee. "This fight's over." She turned her back on her cousin.

"WAIT!" Neji coughed blood as a result of his shout. He fell on his hands, yet looked up. "How...?" He looked up with angry eyes. "Your...father...?"

Hinata walked back to her cousin and she crouched before him, her bloodlimit still activated. "I'll tell you something Neji. You may hate the main family, you may hate its leader and you may hate me, but I'll tell you this...I lost my father long before you lost yours." With that she stood up again, leaving her speechless cousin behind her, and she turned just before she reached the stairs. "Remember Neji...only a coward refuses to fight his fate."

The referee stepped back into the centre of the arena floor. "Winner of the match, Hyuuga Hinata."

Neji's teammates came down to help him and, with one each side, he managed to walk back to the other contestants. They got to the top and Tenten let Lee keep Neji upright. She moved over to the masked ninja, who had treated her wounds earlier, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Will you help him?" She assumed, since the nurses were not back, the medic bay was still busy.

Normally it wouldn't be a question, but Naruto looked at Hinata. The mild mannered Hyuuga nodded to him, her face its usual soft self. "Alright."

Naruto moved over to the Hyuuga boy and saw a pair of pale eyes look him in his own. He raised his healing hands as they glowed and moved them towards his patient's chest.

Neji felt the pain in his chest begin to fade in a few moments. Despite how he had felt, the injury had not been serious and he had gotten off pretty lightly. He once gain looked at the masked boy. "Are you responsible?"

Naruto didn't need to ask what he was talking about. "I played my part, but in the end it's down to a person to change themselves. Other people can show you the path, but you have to walk it yourself." His hands finished glowing. The wound had only been a small rupture in the left pulmonary artery and it had felt worse than it had been. "The wound is healed." He turned back to Hinata and looked behind him. "But some wounds take longer to heal than others, neh Neji?"

Neji watched as the blond boy walked back to his raven-haired cousin and he could hear the words of congratulations from both her teammates. He saw Hinata smile timidly, a complete contrast to her persona in battle. There was no doubt in his mind that Naruto had played a bigger part in the change of cousin than he had let on. Reflecting on the blond's words, it wasn't such a surprise. Neji found himself with a lot to think about.

Naruto was interrupted in his congratulations, when he was tapped on the shoulder again. He turned around to see a girl with brown hair in two round buns. "Is everything alright Tenten-san?"

The weapons mistress nodded. "Thank you." She bowed her head very slightly and without a further word went back to her teammates.

Ino put her hand around her lavender-eyed teammate's shoulder. "All melodrama aside Hinata, you really owned Neji in that fight."

Hinata smiled tentatively. "Thank you Ino."

The board lit up once again, revealing the fighters of the ninth fight. One contestant appeared in a swirl of sand on the arena floor and the other jumped down in jubilation of fighting at last.

Naruto watched with interest. The kid in green seemed a good guy, if a little noisy, and he just hoped he didn't get too badly hurt.

Not many people expected much from the fight, when the boy in green used only taijutsu and a wall of sand kept blocking him. That all changed when Lee took off his weights and the fight got interesting again. The fight looked one-sided until the redhead's face cracked revealing armour made of sand. Naruto knew of the celestial gates, but had never tried to use them because of the self damaging side affects and he generally didn't need them. It was amazing to watch Lee increase in speed and power exponentially and it looked like Gaara was finished. Naruto saw Kakashi and Sakura talking to Lee's sensei and he could tell his father was not pleased.

Naruto watched as Gaara was smashed into the ground with amazing force, but he had seen the gourd turn to sand and knew that it was over. Lee was practically paralysed after his last move. Naruto didn't trust Gaara though and deactivated the special seal on his arm just in case. The Genin sensei would be less prone to interfere, but he was less concerned with the rules.

Lee couldn't even describe the pain he was in. He felt like he was being ripped apart inside from all directions, even breathing hurt. He lay unmoving on the ground, but he could see that Gaara was still conscious. Sand began to move towards him. Lee tried to move as his leg and arm were enveloped in sand, but his muscles wouldn't work.

Gaara had not expected such a fight and his face was manic as he glared at his opponent. He held his right hand in the air. "Sabaku K-" The redhead's words were cut off as a blur kicked up the chakra packed sand and Lee disappeared.

Almost nobody in the audience had seen what happened. The masked boy gently put the barely conscious Lee on the ground, some distance from the sand-nin. He turned around when he sensed more sand coming towards him, but a figure came in between them and dispersed the sand with a wave of his arm.

Gaara was shaking as he slowly stood up, his memories haunting him. "Why did you save…?"

Gai looked at Lee, next to the blond boy. "Lee is my beloved student."

The referee looked the unconscious Lee. "Winner Gaara of the Sand." At this the sand-nin turned and left, without looking back.

Naruto was surprised when the green-clad ninja pushed himself off the ground and got up unsteadily. "What th-"

Gai put his hand gently on his student's shoulders. "Lee enough, it's over. You shouldn't be standing with that body." The older man's eyes moistened. "Lee…what a guy you are. Even after losing consciousness you still strive to prove your ninja way. Lee you are already…..a great ninja." Sensei hugged student.

Naruto reactivated his seal as he stood up and put his hand on the green-clad Jounin's shoulder. "Gai-sensei, we need to get Lee to the medical bay." He knew that Lee's injuries were far too severe for him to treat. The older ninja nodded, but there was some luck with them as the nurses had just returned from the medical bay. They resignedly collected Lee and were soon on their way back, with Gai in tow.

Naruto walked back up the stairs and noticed Gaara staring at him. The sand-nin's manic expression was gone, but his eyes showed something disturbing.

Naruto walked back to his team-mates, who gave him pats on the shoulder for doing what he had, and his red-eyed sensei came over to the group.

Kurenai gave him a brief smile, but her face turned serious. "You did a good thing, but you know you could be disqualified for that don't you?"

Naruto nodded. "I know Kurenai-sensei. But despite how many people are killed every year in the exams, I refuse to believe someone's life is worth less than some jacket."

Kurenai smiled once more. "I thought so. You did well." She turned and headed back towards the other sensei.

Hinata was proud of her teammate. "If you get disqualified Naruto-kun then I'll quit, you did the right thing."

Ino nodded. "Same here."

Naruto once again found himself moved by his team-mates. "Thanks Ino-chan, Hinata-chan I-" Naruto was once again interrupted, by yet another tap on the shoulder, and he turned to see Tenten.

"I wanted to say thanks…..again." Tenten looked embarrassed. "Anyway I'm going to see how Lee is doing. See you around Naruto-san."

Temari watched Naruto, who was in turn watching the Tenten girl leave. Naruto really was an enigma to her. She'd seen what she believed was a fraction of his potential, yet he tried not to hurt anyone. His deeds were alien to her, who came from a village where the strong dominated the weak.

Naruto felt many eyes on him. People had seen some of his techniques, seen him use medical skills and seen him move almost full speed. Or rather not seen it. "Can we go?"

The two kunoichi of team eight nodded and the three of them left the arena in silence, not worried about the tenth match. They already knew they had a month before the next exam and they would be training themselves harder than ever.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Naruto sat on a moderately comfortable chair as he waited, sitting alone in the medium sized room. With nothing else to do, he stared at the large desk in front of him, though the seat on the other side was currently vacant. He had been waiting half an hour, but he didn't have anything he needed to do today aside from his usual training. He had been surprised to find a message for him, on his return home. More surprising was that it had been from the Hokage, who must still have been at the exam. A few minutes after reading the message, he had entered the Hokage's office. The receptionist, aware of his invitation, had let him in.

Naruto heard slow but unhesitating footsteps approaching and soon the door opened. He turned to see a familiar figure walk in. A wrinkled and wizened smile was cast his way as the figure moved unhurriedly across the room and sat down. The chair, or else the old man's bones, creaked as he lowered himself.

The Hokage wasted no time in pulling out his pipe from a deep pocket, followed shortly by a packet of tobacco. With a well-practiced hand, he patted the pipe to aerate the prepared tobacco and proceeded to light it. Gentle puffs became stronger and soon they were full-blown drags. The old man let out a satisfied sigh. "Sometimes it really is the simple pleasures, eh?"

Naruto tried not to breath too much of the smoke in. "If you say so Ojisan." He waved his hand in front of himself exaggeratedly, earning a chuckle from the old man before him.

The Hokage took the pipe from his mouth, though it did not go far. "I suppose you are wondering why I asked you to come here. You know you don't visit as often as you used to." The old man feigned hurt feelings.

Naruto relaxed further into his seat. "Sorry Ojisan, I seem to be training almost all the time these days."

The Hokage nodded understanding as he rooted in a draw and pulled out a small box. "I wanted to give you this…" The old man handed it to Naruto.

Naruto picked up the unassuming small black box and opened it. Inside was a dark metal ring, which was simple looking and only a quarter of an inch thick. On it, there was a small but complex seal inscribed in the top, but it was hard to see on the dark surface. Naruto looked at the ring and then at the Hokage. "Is this…….?"

"Put it on." The Hokage's face was serious as he watched the small blond boy put the ring on the middle finger of his right hand. "It's chakra activated."

Naruto did as he has inferred, and watched as the bottom of the ring seemed to send a small orange wave to the top. In a small flicker there was a small flame, sitting just above the surface of the ring. The odd thing was that it had the detail and complexity of a large flame, only shrunk down. It was as if looking at a huge fire from a significant distance. "The Hi no Enjin." (Ring of Fire) Naruto stopped the flow of chakra. "I'm grateful Ojisan but...why me?"

The Hokage leant back. "You know the name, but do you know what it is? What it means?"

The basics were given at the academy and Naruto had read a little about it in the Library. "It is an adamantine ring that is nigh unbreakable, which none the less can adapt to the wearers finger. On the top is a genjutsu seal, a seal so complex and small that no one alive has the skill to duplicate it. Not even you or erosennin. What it is supposed to signify, is that the wielder has the complete faith and friendship of the Hokage."

The Hokage nodded. "Correct." The Hokage paused for a moment. "When the wearer of the ring dies, it automatically becomes the property of the current Hokage once more. The Shodai had the first one created. He gave it to his younger brother, who as you know became the Nidaime. When the Nidaime became Hokage he gave it to me, and some years after I became Hokage I gave it to Arashi. Alas the world is an unfair place and the name Hokage returned to me, as did the ring. Now I give it to you. This is not because you are the strongest of your generation, but I believe you have the true will of the flame."

Naruto looked up at the old man, tears threatening to fall. "O-Ojisan..."

The Hokage smiled, despite feeling equally emotional. "This ring is to signify your calibre, not just as a ninja but as a man. I would like you to wear it proudly."

Naruto took a deep breath as he stood up and in a rare show of respect he bowed deeply. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

The Hokage waved him back onto his seat. "There is no need for thanks, for I want you to do me a favour."

Naruto nodded. "Of course."

"I want you to be more yourself around others, like you were today. You constantly try to hide yourself from those you don't know, until you are forced to do otherwise by necessity. I understand your reasons for this, but people will never accept you until they really know you. I am expecting great things from you Naruto and one day I expect you'll be stronger than I ever was. That ring is a reminder that you have my respect and the respect of many others, even if sometimes it doesn't seem like it."

Naruto's eyes showed his gentle smile. "Thanks Ojisan, that means a lot to me."

The Hokage just nodded and took a puff on his pipe. "You deserve it; nothing more, nothing less. Anyway I've got paperwork to be doing. Please send my best to your parents." The Hokage stood up, dismissing Naruto.

"I'll try not to leave it so long until I next visit." Naruto continued to stare at the ring as he left the room.

The Hokage sat down and smiled, because there was something else about the ring Naruto didn't know. It wasn't coincidence that the wearer of the ring became Hokage. He gave a sigh as he looked around. "No one's around. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The Hokage became three and they began to tackle the pile, which looked like it was enough to rebuild the original tree it was made from.

* * *

When Naruto got home, he found his father waiting for him in the kitchen and that Sakura was sitting with a cup of tea in front of her. "Hey Tousan, Sakura-chan. What's going on?" He still felt a little light headed.

Kakashi looked at him briefly then at Sakura. "I wanted to speak to you and Sakura about something."

Naruto sat down and put his arms on the table. Sakura saw his new ring. "What's that Naruto-kun?"

Kakashi followed Sakura's gaze, but when he saw the ring he said nothing and simply stared.

"The old man just gave it to me, it's well..." He was, surprisingly, a little embarrassed.

"The Hi no Enjin." Kakashi looked thoughtful. "I see."

Naruto looked at his father suspiciously. "See what?"

"Oh nothing, forget I spoke." Kakashi indeed acted as if he hadn't.

Sakura just looked blown away. "Hokage-sama gave you that..."

Naruto coughed. "Anyway… What was it you wanted to talk about?" He turned to his father.

"Ah yes. Sakura pay attention as this concerns you." He waited for the girl to reign in her thoughts. "I'm taking Sasuke away for one month to train one on one."

Naruto saw that Sakura looked hurt. "Tousan!?"

Kakashi raised his hands defensively. "I know I know...it's not fair. I'd have included Shino in this meeting, but as an Aburame there isn't much I can teach him anyway. I'm under pressure from the council."

"Is this to do with Orochimaru?" Naruto's mind made the most logical connection.

The silver-haired Jounin nodded. "Yeah. We know he is trying to tempt Sasuke away from Konoha and it doesn't help that, using the Sharingan, Sasuke already learnt a powerful jutsu from him. The council wants me to show Sasuke he can get stronger here, rather than with Orochimaru."

Naruto snorted. "Bribe him you mean?"

Kakashi looked resigned. "As much as I doubt Sasuke, since he's clearly unbalanced, I see their point. The leaf needs the Uchiha bloodline and they are willing to bend over backwards for the last scion, forcing me to do the same. Since he's now got the Sharingan and his affinity is lightening-"

"You have to be kidding. You're not going to teach him _that_ surely?!" Naruto feared for his father's sanity.

Kakashi nodded. "It is the perfect technique to one day fulfil his ambition. Of everything I could teach him I think it's the most suitable."

Sakura looked worried. "What technique?"

Kakashi shook his head. "That's not important right now, but I thought you should both know. I already told your mother I'll be gone for the month." He finished, turning back to his son.

Naruto scowled, but realised he was being hard on his father. The council had almost as much power as the Hokage, and as much as he hated to admit it they did have a point. He just hoped the gamble would pay off. Naruto tried to suppress his ire. "I guess...but why tell me?"

Kakashi looked at Naruto, his showing eye serious. "Though Sakura is no longer in the exam, I don't want to neglect her training. I would like you to help train her in my absence."

Sakura glanced at surprise at her cousin. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Naruto is a good teacher according to Anko, Kurenai, Hinata, Ino and Haku. Probably better than myself. He's got a knack for it. What do you say?" He turned back to his son.

Naruto tried to clamp down on his emotions and nodded. "Yes. Sakura's training shouldn't suffer because of the _Uchiha_."

Kakashi looked relieved, intentionally not paying attention to his son's tone. "Thanks. I'm afraid I have to be going. I need to get started right away." He stood up. "And Sakura, for what it's worth I am sorry."

Sakura gave a half smile. "At least you didn't forget me Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi gave them both a casual wave and was gone in a puff of smoke.

Naruto got up. "You want another tea Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice was a little strained, which his cousin noticed.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Sakura hoped it wasn't because of her.

"I can't tell you Sakura-chan, you wouldn't like it." Naruto began to fill the kettle.

Sakura stood up and moved next to her cousin, leaning on the counter, with her body facing the opposite way to his. "It must be about Sasuke-kun then."

Naruto hesitated for a moment, but nodded. "Yes. I know you have a crush on him or whatever, so I'll respect that by holding my tongue."

Sakura frowned. "You can tell me. If it really bothers you I'd like to help."

Naruto slammed his fist on the counter, making the kitchen appliances bounce. "I hate that bastard!"

Sakura was stunned by the force in Naruto's voice. "I-"

Naruto turned angry eyes to her, though the emotion wasn't aimed at her. "I know bad things happened to him, but he never did anything special and he's treated like a prince!"

Sakura suddenly understood. "While you..."

Naruto snorted. "While I'm lucky to be alive. That's not really why I'm angry though, that isn't his fault. But his behaviour..." He was too angry to speak for a moment. "He's rude to everyone, so full of himself, and he doesn't think anyone or anything is important. That is, except for his kami-forsaken goal. He's so fucking selfish I want to scream and beat a whole lot of sense into him. Now my father is forced to give him preferential treatment and I honestly don't think it'll do any good. That boy..." He looked at Sakura. "...would betray any and all of us to get what he wants, yet I can do nothing." He moved to the table and sat down, taking deep calming breaths.

To say that Sakura was stunned would be an understatement, and words escaped her. She had never seen Naruto like this, even in battle, which spoke volumes about his sincerity. Disregarding anything she might say in defence of her crush, she sat down next to her cousin and put her arm across his shoulder.

Naruto turned a pair of sad eyes to the pink-haired girl. "That's not the worst part for me though Sakura-chan. You know you're more than just a cousin to me, I really care about you..." He looked down at his hands. "Yet I watch you following Sasuke around, pining for him, and you won't even look at anyone else. I know that the only thing that he'll do to your heart is break it, and I'm going to be forced to watch it happen."

Sakura had no idea that Naruto felt like this. "You're worried about me?"

"Of course Sakura-chan. You are, as Haku would say, one of my precious people. I don't want you to get hurt." Naruto's eyes showed defeat.

Sakura leant her arms on the table. "He's already hurting me you know, every time he ignores me, every time I try hard to impress him and fail. I don't why I care so much anymore, but I do." She had admitted something she had never told another.

Naruto thought for a moment. "Perhaps you don't truly care for him, but what he represents."

Sakura looked confused. "Represents?"

"Ino told me some of the history between you two. How you became friends and why you fell out." He hoped he wasn't overstepping the mark, but Sakura didn't seem upset. "At the time you fell out with Ino, you were still very insecure. You followed the crowd, even though it took you from your best friend, because you needed to feel accepted by others. You probably genuinely liked Sasuke. He was supposed to be the strongest, the best looking, and at that age that's all that matters. You set your heart on proving yourself to everyone, by winning Sasuke over. Perhaps you did it so long that, as you covered your insecurity with fangirl behaviour and fitted in with that crowd, your yearning for acceptance became confused with yearning for Sasuke."

Sakura couldn't speak, though at first she wanted to deny it flat out, but did he have a point? She felt she needed Sasuke, but why? Sasuke wasn't a nice guy. She knew he wasn't even the strongest of his age, since she found out about Naruto. What was it she yearned for? Was it not Sasuke himself, but the acceptance that came with it? Was it the need to know that she wasn't an ugly little girl with a large forehead that no one liked, but a girl who was popular and beautiful enough to get the guy that every girl seemed to want? Except now Ino had expressed she'd grown out of her crush on the Uchiha and she noticed that less kunoichi were fangirls of the Uchiha. Would she be the only one who liked him, even if she got him? Her own misguided subconscious plan doomed to fail anyway. "I-I don't know..."

Naruto put his hand on hers and gave it an affectionate squeeze. "Just think about what you really want Sakura. If it really is Sasuke then I'll accept it, though I won't like it, but I hope for your sake that he isn't."

Sakura nodded dumbly and she looked at her cousin. "Thanks Naruto-kun, it's sweet that you hate Sasuke most because you think he'll hurt me." She saw shock in Naruto's eyes. "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto pulled himself together from his shock. "You said Sasuke, not Sasuke-kun."

Sakura's face showed her own surprised. "Oh..."

* * *

Naruto felt a hand ruffle his hair as he ate his breakfast. "Morning kaasan."

Akiko yawned slightly and smiled as she patted her stomach. "Dinner was lovely last night."

Naruto smiled under his mask, but his mother was used to living with two men who wore masks and could see it.

"Aren't you normally training by now?" Akiko opened a cupboard, on the hunt for breakfast. She looked in the fridge and found cereal ready made and at that moment the toaster popped up some toast. "Oh...thanks."

Naruto laughed at his mother's expression. "I heard you in the bathroom, so I thought I'd help you out." He watched his mother sit down with the food. "As for training, I suggested we take time off. Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan and Haku-chan need time for some female bonding...I leant them some money." He didn't have to say the word shopping; by themselves they weren't big on in, but in a pack it was an irresistible need.

Akiko finished her mouthful. "Well I have the day off as well. Would you like me to show you that blood regenerating jutsu?"

Naruto nodded. "That sounds good, and then maybe we can go out for lunch and relax, just the two of us."

Akiko smiled warmly. "Sounds good."

* * *

Hana walked through the market, with no specific item in mind. She preferred the sights and sounds of the market over actually purchasing anything. Her faithful companion sniffed hopefully as they passed many food stalls, but Hana didn't pay any heed. As a vet, she knew that most of these foods would do her animal friend little good. She had been pottering for about half an hour when she saw a shock of pink, which immediately caught her attention. She saw that it was the hair of a girl who was standing next to the teammates of her blond friend Naruto, as well as another girl she didn't recall having seen. "Morning."

Ino turned and smiled when she saw who it was. "Morning Hana. How's the surgery?"

"Same as usual. I see you've lost a teammate." Hana showed her extended canines as she smiled with her humour.

"A girl's day out was Naruto-kun's idea. By the way this is my friend Sakura, who is Naruto's cousin; and Haku, who is also Naruto's friend." Ino introduced those Hana didn't know.

Hana laughed, which at first confused and worried the girls in front of her, until she explained. "Does Naruto actually know any boys?" Blank looks soon became amused.

"Why don't you and your companion come with his Hana?" Hinata liked the spunky Inuzuka girl. "A friend of Naruto-kun is a friend of ours."

"That's a good idea Hinata." Ino agreed.

"That would be nice." The Inuzuka girl was genuinely pleased. Naruto's teammates seemed really nice. She walked alongside them as they set off. "I saw how the preliminaries exam went." She didn't mention that she had seen Sakura fail. "How did the first and second exams go?"

* * *

Sakura stood in front of her cousin, a little nervous, not wanting to embarrass herself.

"Well the best thing for you would be to wear these." Naruto threw what looked like thin black wooden bracelets, which he had taken out of the bag he was carrying. She saw that these matched the ones she had noticed Ino wear, but she had thought them decorative.

Sakura went to pick one up, the keyword being tried, and found it was much heavier than it looked. "You want me to train in these?" Her voice showed her disbelief.

"We use them." Ino nodded to Hinata. "If chakra is concentrated to them correctly they become almost weightless. They can be activated and deactivated just as quickly and require no hand seals or blood sacrifice." The reason that Naruto had left them active for his cousin, was so that she knew what to expect before she put them on.

Sakura noticed Naruto had no bands. "You don't use weights?" She guessed that Hinata wore them, hidden under her baggy jacket and trousers.

Naruto shook his head. "I use the Tegotae no Natsuin." (Seal of Resistance)

Sakura watched as Hinata and Ino began to put their own weights on. "Tegotae no Natsuin?"

Naruto rolled up his sleeve and he walked over to his cousin. "This." He showed a seal on his forearm.

Sakura looked at the seal, which was about two inches in diameter and very intricate. "What does it do?"

"When I first began to train with Hinata-chan and Ino-chan, I suggested to Kurenai-sensei to put weights on them to build speed, strength and endurance. Unfortunately I was well..." Naruto looked embarrassed.

"Too damn fast and strong." Ino finished for him.

Naruto nodded. "I tried to tone it down, but when I succeeded I was too weak and it was hard for me to find a middle ground. I asked tousan for any ideas and he said what I needed was a handicap of some sort. I spoke to erosennin and aside from weights he didn't have an idea. I happened to mention it to my friend Miya-chan and she made a suggestion. With the help of Miya-chan, erosennin developed a special seal. Chakra can be used to strengthen, quicken muscles and lessen strain on them, but this seal does the opposite. It constantly siphons a fixed proportion of my chakra, and the more chakra I have the harder the strain. I originally used it to train on a more even level with Hinata-chan and Ino-chan, but it also began to increase my overall strength, speed, chakra and stamina. It's quite a strain on the body though, which is why probably no one else can use it."

"Even then he's much faster than us and it takes us both to put up a good fight." Ino almost whined, but she smiled at her teammate.

Naruto looked sheepish. "Put on the weights and we'll all go for a jog on the water." Naruto laughed at Sakura's expression. She already did that exercise, but not with such weights. He headed to the large pond, while Ino and Hinata followed, and somewhat reluctantly Sakura approached the body of water.

Several gruelling hours later, Sakura sighed in relief as the pain in her limbs began to ease. "Oh that's nice. Do you always do this?"

Naruto nodded as he treated Sakura's sore muscles. "This way it's not so much of a pain for you, and your muscles will heal faster and stronger. Straining them when they're already damaged would only slow your progress."

Sakura sat back feeling much better when her cousin finished, and he moved over to his teammates. She felt just as tired as before, but she didn't ache and it was an odd feeling. "So this is how you got so much stronger so fast? Using weights you push yourself so far as to damage yourself and Naruto-kun fixes you up."

"He spoils us." Hinata admitted.

"It gets better though." Ino grinned in her pink-haired friend's direction.

"Hmmm..." Sakura stretched on the grass as she yawned, noticing that Naruto didn't even look tired.

"Naruto-kun gives us a lift home, a tradition he started on our mission to the wave." Ino admitted in mock secrecy.

"Oh." Sakura felt a small sense of embarrassment, but then if Hinata of all people could handle it, she was sure she could.

"Of course it's clones. He'll be training for a few hours yet, because of his crazy stamina and so he can try some of his more dangerous techniques." Ino lay down and blew out a long lazy breath.

Naruto moved on to Hinata and he began healing her muscles. A few minutes later he stood up, having finished treating his Hyuuga teammate. "All done. Ready?" The three girls nodded. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Three blond masked figures picked up a kunoichi each and began to head from the training ground, leaving the original behind.

* * *

Temari had been looking for some time, for somewhere she could train in private. Somewhere out of the way, where she could be escape from her brothers, her sensei and certainly any of the villagers. She walked further and further from the centre of the village, where there were very few houses in the area and most of them looked unoccupied. Eventually she saw what actually looked like a small forest, but she saw the battered remains of a sign with only the word forty-three on it, which suggested it was an abandoned training ground. Still cautious, she made her way through the trees. The foliage was thick and the trees tightly packed, so that she could not actually see more than three steps in front of her. After a few dozen yards the trees began to thin out and she looked upon a large clearing. It was several hundred yards across, with a large pond in the middle, and it seemed like the perfect place for her to train. That was except for one thing, or rather one person, a masked blond boy on the lake. She instantly recognised the boy that she had met only a few, but very memorable, times. He stood in the middle of the body of water, with his eyes closed and his hands in front of him. His hands were held together almost in prayer and she recognised this as meditation, which surprised her. When one thought of meditation one thought of the old or the spiritual, not someone like this.

After a few moments she realised that she wouldn't be able to train here and was about leave when she heard a deep bass voice shout out. She spun round, instantly on alert.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique) The shout preceded a huge dragon of fire, which headed towards the blond from the side of the clearing opposite to herself.

She watched as the figure, his eyes still closed, began forming seals rapidly. "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Dragon Missile)

The water around the blond quickly began to ascend in pillars and a huge water dragon formed to meet the fire dragon head on. The fire dragon was destroyed as the water dragon hissed under the assault and the body began to evaporate, causing the water dragon to lose consistency.

Wondering what on earth was going on, she continued to watch.

The blond boy pulled out a small sword just in time to block an attack, which had come from above. A purple-haired kunoichi in a brown coat landed in front of him. The blond grabbed her blade with his bare free hand, stopping it from moving as he lashed his leg out and kicked the woman in the stomach. She jumped back and landed in a crouch, taking a few moments to catch her breath. Her sword was tossed far to the side, the blood on the blond's hand dripping to the ground. When it looked like the attacks had stopped, the masked boy unsealed the large sword she had seen before. He used it as a shield, when numerous shuriken and kunai shot towards him from nowhere.

"Kai!" The boy released a large pulse of Chakra, and as she watched another figure became visible. She recognised the red-eyed woman as the boy's sensei and she realised with amazement he was training.

Naruto ignored the pain in his hand, he had to be focused, even though of course this battle was slanted in his favour somewhat. If his three sensei went all out he would be defeated in moments. "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He held his massive blade, so that all the clones were armed. Nearly a thousand shadow clones surrounded him, each wielding a blade.

Anko kept her eyes focused on the real opponent and dashed forward. She tried to avoid or destroy all the clones that attempted to stop her, until finally a blade came too close. She was forced to block it with her smaller sword. Naruto had succeeded in slowing her down, for now.

The Toad Sannin finally appeared within the clearing as he began to form seals with blurring speed. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Summoning technique) A dozen large toads appeared, wielding weapons equally as large as the fox boy's. The toads set upon the clones, assisting the dark purple-haired kunoichi.

Naruto stretched out his senses as Kurenai vanished once more, and it was then that he realised they were not alone. Naruto forced the spectator out of his mind, no doubt his three sensei would not stop in their attacks and he could be killed if he didn't focus. Naruto jumped away as Anko got nearer, and as he sailed through the air a barrage of projectiles flew towards him. He twisted and turned to try and avoid them, but three found a fleshy target. Naruto landed awkwardly and pulled the kunai out of his shoulder, the side of his abdomen and thigh. Without pausing, he cast two of them aside.

"Magen: Jubaku Satsu!" (Demonic Illusion: Tree Bind Death) The red-eyed kunoichi used one of her most dangerous genjutsu.

Naruto felt the roots quickly begin to wrap around him and he was left with few options. He quickly stabbed the single kunai into the back of his hand as the plants reached his waist, dispelling the illusion. He had to jump quickly though, as the red-eyed Jounin attacked him with taijutsu. Naruto could match the Jounin's current speed, but he had to duck when a blade sliced the air where his neck had been. He fell and caught himself with one hand and began to form seals as he flipped. He landed facing Anko and Kurenai. "Doton: Iwatekidan no Jutsu!" (Earth Release: Rock Grenade Technique) A fist sized ball of chakra-hardened earth shot from the blond's mouth and towards the two kunoichis' feet.

Anko and Kurenai had never seen this technique. They would make sure to ask Naruto about it another time, but for now they formed seals to make an escape.

Naruto jumped back and landed behind his large sword, which was still embedded in the ground. The round piece of earth exploded and sharp stone-like fragments scattered in all directions, striking the sword with loud clangs. Naruto quickly looked around to make sure the kunoichi had escaped, but only two shredded logs could be seen. As he looked out, he saw that almost all his clones were destroyed and only a few of the large frogs remained.

Temari couldn't make herself move, nor could she speak as she watched the insane training continue. She realised now that the three fighting the blond were not going all out, often electing not to attack all at once, but still it was impressive.

"Doton: Dosupaiku no Jutsu!" (Earth Release: Earth Spike) The Sannin unleashed waves of large massive spikes of earth that shot up under the masked Genin.

"Rasengan!" Naruto used a spiralling ball of chakra to destroy the spike that formed under him and he quickly rolled as snakes shot towards him. "Doton: Yomi Numa!" (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld) The spikes around him vanished into the red liquid, leaving him and Anko standing on the surface of moderately deep swamp. He didn't manage to dodge the shuriken that embedded itself in his shoulder as he jumped sideways, with his legs going over his head before he landed upright.

Temari watched as the blond was attacked by the Sannin, hand to hand. The older man was quick and the blond struggled to keep up, as the Sannin obviously used significant strength. The blond seemed to reel slightly when he failed to block a move. He managed to get his own hits in, but the white-haired man took them in his stride.

Naruto saw another white-haired man appear and realised he must be fighting an earth clone, but he couldn't get away.

"Futon: Daitoppa!" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) The Sannin released a technique, which his old teammate had actually learned from him years ago. He watched as a large blast of air struck the blond and his own clone. The clone quickly turned to mud and Naruto was thrown back, to land some distance away. When he struggled to stand up, he was covered in bruises. He was cut and blood dripped out the side of his mouth, over his other wounds. A lot of chakra had gone into that attack.

Naruto was sluggish in forming his seals now and he further sacrificed speed to ensure accuracy. "Suiton: Teppodama Taju Renda no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Gunshot Mass Barrage Technique).

Jiraiya watched nearly fifty balls of highly dense water shoot toward him. "Doton: Doryuheki!" (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall). The mud issued from his mouth and quickly solidified into chakra packed, stone-like earth. It said a lot about the attack from the blond, that chunks of the wall came away when they struck.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Grand Fireball technique) Kurenai reappeared and unleashed a huge fireball at Naruto, but she was surprised when he turned to smoke. She hadn't seen him trade himself with a clone after the Sannin's wind attack.

"Futon: Hauringu Tatsumaki!" (Wind Release: Howling Tornado) Naruto appeared and unleashed a rapidly spiralling vortex of air that rushed towards his sensei, and true to its name the wind attack howled loudly. The small tornado hit the kunoichi and she disappeared. A puff of smoke vanished into the wind attack, which moments later dissipated.

Naruto twisted as senbon shot toward him. It seemed Kurenai had got the idea from Haku. While he was evading the attack, Anko took a swipe with the sword at his chest, which he failed to avoid when a pair of hands came from the earth and grabbed his ankles.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!" (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique) The Sannin's voice came from under the ground.

Naruto hissed as the sword of his friend slashed rather deeply into his chest. He jumped hard, actually dragging the Sannin out the ground rather than him getting pulled under, but as he was let go he landed in a heap on the ground. None of his opponents made a move to attack him as he lay panting and bleeding. "We-We're…being observed…" He struggled to speak as he panted.

Temari now realised that she had been seen, so she quickly turned and dashed off before she was caught.

Anko ignored the kunoichi who had fled and frowned. "Release the seal until your wounds recover Naruto-kun."

Naruto shook his head gently. "If it's not hurting, then I'm not training hard enough Anko-chan." With a little difficulty he activated the seal on a piece of parchment, which he got from his pocket. A small pile of nutrient bars were released from the storage seal, the new and improved ramen flavour, and he began to eat them eagerly.

Naruto finished the eighth bar and stood up on unsteady legs. He stretched and there were several popping noises issuing from various places in his body. He took a deep breath, which made him feel better. Naruto gave a small bow to his sensei and began to walk slowly away, with a slight limp.

The three who had fought him began to follow. Jiraiya of course was not even winded, Anko was a little worn from fighting so many clones and Kurenai was only a little tired. The genjutsu mistress hadn't used much chakra and she hadn't fought much physically. None of the three sensei had tried too hard, after all Naruto had his handicap seal active, but each time they fought the masked boy they tried increasingly harder. He was becoming stronger.

* * *

Tenten walked with her pale eyed teammate, on their way to see Lee. Their third team member was on his way to a full recovery. "Did you find anything out?"

Neji's face remained blank. "Very little. It seems those who know him well are not willing to talk, including Hinata. Aside from rumours, nothing new has been offered." Tenten had noticed her teammate had taken to leaving off the honourable suffix from his cousin's name.

Tenten frowned, even though it was Neji who had wanted to find out about the boy who had healed them both, saved their teammate, and beaten Inuzuka Kiba with ease. It was Neji who was convinced had changed his cousin's fate. "What will you do now?"

Neji looked thoughtful for a moment. "The only thing that remains."

Tenten hated it when Neji left her hanging like that, like he was trying to be mysterious. "Which is?"

Neji turned to his female teammate. "Speak to him directly."

Tenten stopped in her tracks. "That's it?"

The Hyuuga gave a small nod. "Either he tells us about himself, or he does not, but in the end it is his choice." The weapons mistress couldn't argue that point.

* * *

Temari walked back into her small hotel room, shut the door loudly behind her and sat down on her bed. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself and it wasn't long before there was a knock on the door. The sand kunoichi slowly opened it and looked out.

She moved out the way as her puppet-wielding brother barged in. "What the hell is up with you lately Temari?" He gestured to her. "I just saw you running through reception like Gaara himself was after you."

Temari just stared at her brother. "The fight in the third exam between Naruto and Gaara...I'm...afraid..."

* * *

Miya stared at the game board over her distended midsection. "Your mother tells me everything is fine, and I'm due in sixteen days."

Naruto shook his head as he moved a piece on the board. "Time seems to fly, but I have to say the look suits you."

Miya was cheered by the comment. "Thanks. Tatsuya keeps telling me that, but he has to, he's the father."

Naruto chuckled. "It does though. What they say about glowing, you do."

"Stop Naruto-kun, I'm blushing and the baby needs the blood more than my face." She smiled though as she moved a piece on the board.

Naruto shrugged. "Are you managing to _take it easy_?"

The Nara snorted. "When you live in a clan with our techniques you don't have much choice. I didn't think he'd do it, but Tatsuya got Shikaku to keep an eye on me and he actually used the shadow bind on me when I tried to go to the market. It was embarrassing."

"It's only because they care." Naruto was still thinking on his next move.

"I know...at least you're my babysitter today." She waited patiently for Naruto to take his turn.

"I wanted to visit anyway, so I thought I might as well be useful." Naruto finally moved a piece on the board.

Miya hesitated before making her next move. "I meant to mention this before, and it's just academic curiosity, but I was wondering if you did any experimenting with the Rasengan yet."

Naruto looked confused. "Some, but only with the amount of chakra I use and the speed of rotation. It sounds like you have an idea." It wasn't unusual, half the ideas he had for new techniques came directly or indirectly from the female Nara. She experimented through him.

Miya shrugged. "I'm not allowed to do anything more strenuous than play Shogi, it's a good thing I like it so much, and I have a lot of time to think."

"So what was your idea?" Naruto forgot the game for a moment.

"Well it's already a powerful technique and it sounds like you have already improved it, but I have to wonder what would happen if you tried to use your wind affinity with it." Miya's eyes showed her excitement, showing she really had been indoors a lot.

Naruto's eye showed he was considering it. "I never thought about it before, but you raise a good point. I'll speak to erosennin, since he knows the most about the Rasengan."

Miya looked down at the board. "You'll have to let me know how it goes."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

_Naruto did not know where he was, only that there was no light and seemingly no sound. He spun around, but he couldn't even tell how many times he turned. He could feel that he was standing on a firm surface, but it had no discernable texture under foot. Naruto heard deep laughter echo around him, which was as sinister as it was pervasive. Slowly the source of the sound began to focus, until it was coming from only one direction. He began to move as the laughter become louder and it wasn't long before his eyes finally began to pick something out in the darkness. Naruto was surprised at who he saw, the sand kunoichi from the exams, but what was disturbing was that her red-haired teammate stood in front of her. Sand was slowly creeping up her legs and even though most of her was free to move, she seemed frozen in fear. The look in Gaara's eyes was wild and crazed looking._

"_Blood…I want blood…" The manic boy appeared to talk to himself and it was then that Naruto realised that Gaara had thin pieces of string attached to all the major points on his body. The effect was not dissimilar to a puppet, but what was odd was that he was sure they were made out of sand. Even in the darkness, Naruto could make out an even darker shape. Not just a lack of light, but something which seemed to consume it. The strings disappeared from sight in the outline's direction._

_Naruto had seen enough. "STOP!" Naruto ran forward and Gaara turned his head, but Temari could only alter her gaze in his direction. Her eyes showed unbridled terror._

_Gaara's eyes went wider. "Watch!"_

_Naruto was stopped in his tracks as sand began to envelope his legs. He tried to pull yet free, but for some reason he was too weak and it began move up his legs, faster than on the kunoichi. Soon the sand was up to his neck, yet it stopped there, and Naruto struggled as the same started to happen to Temari. But it didn't stop at her neck and it began to move onto her face._

_Temari turned despairing eyes towards him and mouthed the words she could not speak. "Help me."_

_Naruto began to struggle wildly, the sand shifted but refused to give. "No." He continued to struggle. "NO." He began to feel the pain as he struggled enough to damage himself. He felt his body become warm and he felt pain that had nothing to do with the sand. He felt something change. He watched as the sand completely enveloped the girl._

"NOOOOOOOOO!!" The sound of Naruto's scream was drowned out by the sound of crashing as his fist smashed through the wall of his bedroom and his foot cracked it in another place. As Naruto breathed heavily, his heart racing, he struggled to remember where he was. Moments later light flooded the room, dispelling the darkness as a bedside light came on, signalling the room's other occupant had awoken.

Haku was wide awake as she ran across from her own bed to Naruto's. She saw him move his hand out of the hole in the wall as he began to clutch his head in apparent pain. "Naruto-kun!" It was the first time that she had used the suffix that denoted such fondness, but neither she nor Naruto were of a mind to notice. She saw his eyes widen then clench shut, with the slits in his eyes only visible for a moment. As she continued to watch, his even wilder than usual hair began to revert to normal. She used a diagnostic jutsu and found that his body was already in the process of changing back from the same form he taken in the forest of death. Strictly speaking there was nothing medically wrong with him and, not sure what else to do, she held him gently as he breathed heavily. The reason why Naruto had transformed was a mystery, but it did not seem serious and she realised now how worried she'd been. When Naruto's shout of terror had woken her from her slumber she had felt panic and her heart had pounded heavily in her chest. When Naruto threw his arms around her and held her tightly, she realised that it was not an unpleasant feeling. His head in her shoulder, his breathing eventually began to slow.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at Haku. "T-Thanks Haku-chan." He took one long deep breath. "I'm okay now….I just had a nightmare." The pain and fear were still fresh in his mind.

Haku made no effort to move. Physically Naruto was fine, but she could tell he was shaken up and for a while they just sat. Naruto was unusually vulnerable.

Naruto eventually gathered himself, looking embarrassed. "Sorry to wake you Haku-chan."

Haku just gave him a small but warm smile. "Don't worry Naruto-kun."_ Like you I also want to take care of my precious people_. Naruto lay back on his bed as Haku continued to watch over him. Naruto was still in a dazed state and didn't even notice his roommate add a new suffix to his name. Nor did he notice the unusually tender tone in her voice, and the soft look in her eyes, as she had sat with him. "Night Haku-chan."

Haku watched as Naruto's eyes closed and soon the sound of his breathing became rhythmic. The blond boy was asleep, but she didn't move. She couldn't help but feel a small amount of guilt, but was not sure why. "Night Naruto-kun."

* * *

Naruto awoke with a start from _the_ nightmare for the fourth night in a row, but thankfully he had only woken so destructively on the first night. He looked across to his room mate and smiled at her peacefully sleeping figure, his slit eyes easily making her out. His body was changing back once more, but he didn't feel so panicked and the pain was tolerable. His mind was buzzing and he felt wide awake, but unlike the first night he didn't have anyone to sooth him. It didn't help that his body had gotten used to the Tegotae no Natsuin (Seal of Resistance), but after his mother had given him a check-up recently she had instructed him only to use it when training. The seal had become so hard on his body that it ran the risk of stunting his natural growth. He decided to get some tea and go for a walk to wind down, since he didn't want to disturb his room mate or mother.

* * *

Hayate's eyes narrowed as he looked at the man in front of him, half of whose face was hidden, and he knew he could not run. He pulled his sword from its sheath. "Mikazuki no Mai!" (Dance of the Crescent Moon). Three shadow clones appeared and he surged forward, the multiple swords designed to confuse.

Baki was genuinely impressed as he watched the incoming attack, but when the blow landed he managed to stop the blade's course and the damage to his shoulder was minimal. "A brilliant swing, but an actual blade can be stopped of course. But a blade of wind ….can be stopped by no one." The Suna Jounin raised his hand, focusing his chakra into his fingers.

Hayate's eyes widened as he realised what was coming. His only regret was that he wouldn't be able to get out warning about the invasion. He remained silent as the hand made to slash him.

Baki's hand was stopped, however, as his blade barely penetrated the other man's shoulder. The Konoha ninja only received a shallow cut and the Suna-nin looked to the side.

"Of course it's true that a wind blade cannot be stopped, however it is attached to a hand, which can be." Naruto held the Jounin's arm with a strength that surprised the older man.

Baki recognised the boy from the preliminaries. The Suna Jounin focused chakra into his free hand and slashed at the boys arm, but his other arm was yanked forward. His blade of wind met his own flesh and he watched as half of his forearm fell to the ground. For a moment the man stood there, stunned.

Hayate finally freed his blade and turned it around to thrust the hilt into the shocked man's head. The Suna-nin was knocked unconscious and the Konoha-nin turned to the masked blond. "Thanks (Cough)." He was too relieved to be surprised by being saved by such a young shinobi.

Naruto knelt down beside the fallen shinobi and the fox-boy started to stave the blood loss. He saw the other man's questioning gaze. "I don't know what caused the fight, but I'd imagine he needs to live until we can get him to Ibiki."

Hayate nodded, surprised by the boys intelligent observation. "Not that I'm ungrateful, but why are you wandering the streets at this time? (Cough)."

Naruto finished stopping the blood flow. "I was having trouble sleeping and went for a walk." He saw no reason for guile.

The brown-haired Jounin shook his head in disbelief, realising he would be dead if the blond boy had slept peacefully that night. "Lucky for me. (Cough) We best get out of sight." He bent down and picked up the unconscious man. He and his saviour disappeared quickly into the night.

Ibiki was unquestionably good at his job. The Suna-nin had been tough, even for a seasoned Jounin, but in the end there were almost too many ways to break a mind. The other Suna-nin were told that their masked Jounin had been witnessed killing a Konoha citizen and that when the authorities had tried to capture him he had taken his own life. The Hokage and officials made a scene about receiving a formal apology, but were assured the man was a rogue. Afterward, the arm was reattached and the body was returned to the Suna-nin. When it was examined by a certain grey-haired medic, it was confirmed that the wound across his chest was caused by a pure wind blade. Due to the rarity of ninja able to wield such a blade, it was confirmed he had taken his own life. Had Kabuto mentioned this to his master the Snake Sannin would have been able to tell him of at least one other in the area. Any healed injuries and scars were put down to life as an active Jounin, because there was no way to have known they were recent. There was a small amount of suspicion, but the coughing ninja was not seen and a small funeral was held, which the Hokage himself attended. There was not enough reason for the sand and sound ninja to change their plans, which had already been put into motion.

* * *

The stadium was packed. Almost every citizen in the village was here today, not to mention countless visitors and dignitaries. He looked up at the Kages, sitting high up on the roof, and he could just imagine the old man watching him.

Naruto stood on the edge of the arena and noticed many eyes were on him. His mother, Haku, Lee, Tenten and Neji were watching him and on the other side of the arena Temari and Gaara. He turned to his teammates. "The matches will be beginning soon."

Ino would have been pleased was she not so nervous. "Just you be careful Naruto, that Gaara..."

Naruto put his hand on the Yamanaka's shoulder. "I have a few surprises up my sleeve Ino-chan, don't you worry." He looked at Ibiki some distance away, who without giving anything away managed to give the impression he nodded. He saw that so far Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, neither was Shikamaru's opponent Dosu.

The new referee stood down on the arena floor, it was time. "First match, Kankuro of the Sand versus Hyuuga Hinata."

That was the signal for the two ninja to descend the stairs to the large arena floor and walk across to the referee. The two combatants stood before each other.

Kankuro knew not to be cocky this time, having seen this girl fight in the preliminaries, but he didn't actually know the details of her bloodlimit. All he had seen in her previous fight were the veins around her eyes, bulge.

"Ready?" Genma saw both contestants nod. "Begin."

Hinata didn't give an inch to her opponent as she activated her bloodline and immediately moved to strike. Her opponent moved to hit her with his right arm, but she ducked under his arm and struck upwards with two fingers. She saw the arm go limp. Her opponent jumped back and the Hyuuga began to form seals.

Sakura frowned and turned to her sensei. "I don't understand. From what Haku told us, that thing is actually a puppet. Why is Hinata's Jyuuken working?"

Kurenai smiled. "Hinata hasn't just been training hard, she's been training smart. That puppet is operated using chakra strings that are attached to the puppet at key points."

Shino realised what she was doing. "Hinata can disrupt chakra. She's detaching the strings."

Hinata jumped in the air as she finished her seals and raised her hands to her mouth. "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique).

The puppet user dodged hastily as the fireballs shot behind him, the edge of the flames nearly reaching the bandaged item on his back.

The puppet boy realised he couldn't win like this and stopped as the fireballs ceased. The Hyuuga heiress landed and he quickly dropped the bandaged package, which unravelled to reveal his real self. The henge on the puppet fell.

Hinata watched as the puppet's mouth opened and several darts shot out in her direction. She let her legs separate and she fell into splits as the darts passed overhead. Using chakra to grip the ground with her hands, she flipped herself into an upside down split. She let her right leg lower to the ground, her left moving over her to join the other as she stood upright. She stood still for a moment before she dropped into a low stance. "Hakke Rokujyuu Yonshou!" (Eight Divination Seals Sixty-Four Strikes) Kankuro's eyes widened as his opponent dashed towards him, and he quickly pulled his puppet in front of him in a desperate move.

Hinata gave a small smirk as she rapidly approached the puppet. "Nishou!" (Two Strikes) "Nishou!" (Two Strikes) "Yonshou!" (Four Strikes) "Hashou!" (Eight Strikes) "Juurokushou!" (Sixteen Strikes) "Sanjuunishou!" (Thirty-Two Strikes)

Kankuro thought he had averted disaster, until his puppet collapsed to the ground.

Naruto turned to his sensei. "Hinata used the 64 strikes to disconnect all the chakra strings. She is more devious than she looks."

Kurenai didn't have to reply, of all her students she was most proud of Hinata, who she thought had come along the most.

Kankuro was essentially unarmed and, as his opponent took a fighting stance once more, he raised his hand. "I give up!"

Hinata gave a small bow to her opponent and moved away.

"Winner Hyuuga Hinata." The referee watched the two contests move off, Kankuro picking up his unmoving puppet.

Ino gave her teammate a quick hug. "Hinata you did really well. That guy didn't even land one hit."

Hinata blushed. Ino was always so enthusiastic about her abilities. "It was nothing Ino." In truth it had been almost too easy for the normally shy girl.

Naruto patted her shoulder, while Sakura congratulated her. The young Haruno might have felt envy, but Hinata was too nice to hold a grudge against.

The referee announced the next match. "Second match, Temari of the Sand versus Uchiha Sasuke."

Naruto was intrigued as he watched the sand kunoichi float down to the arena on her fan, in a move that was surprisingly graceful.

There was still no sign of the Uchiha, however, and the referee was approached by a Chuunin messenger. They whispered for some time, but eventually the Chuunin departed. "Uchiha Sasuke has one minute before he is disqualified." Everyone began to wait in anticipation and slowly the seconds passed. "Thirty seconds." The referee didn't seem bothered as time began to run out. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, o-" The Chuunin was stopped by a whirl of leaves as two figures appeared. The one with silver hair waved casually to the crowed, before he jumped up onto the balcony. The copycat stood between the Genin of teams seven and eight.

Naruto saw the look in his father's eyes that showed, somehow or other, he was up to date with what was going on. "A little dramatic tousan."

Kakashi put his hand in his pockets. "That will probably be the highlight of this fight, at least I hope so."

Naruto looked at his father inquisitively. "Did Sasuke improve that much?"

Kakashi nodded vaguely. "He's pretty good."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. She had not said anything, but part of her had been worried about seeing him again. As she looked at him, the only feelings she had for him was pity. It seemed Naruto had been right after all. She glanced at Naruto, who gave her arm a reassuring squeeze, sensitive enough to guess what she was thinking.

Temari didn't like the smug look on the Uchiha's face when he approached her. It was practically a sneer. "What's your problem?!"

Sasuke just snorted. "Not you that's for sure. You will be no problem at all."

Temari glared at the Uchiha as she lifted her fan and opened it one moon.

The referee looked at the combatants. "Ready? Go."

Temari swung her fan straight away, but the Uchiha had already dodged the attack.

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Sasuke's gotten faster. As fast as Lee when he took his weights off."

Gai appeared behind the group, his three Genin with him. "In just one month, eh Kakashi?" His face showed he wasn't happy.

Lee looked devastated, as he feared the Uchiha was a better ninja after all.

"He may have the moves Gai-sensei, but Sasuke doesn't have the heart of a leaf shinobi, not like Lee. Lee is worth ten Uchiha Sasukes." Naruto meant it, having been impressed by Lee's attitude in the preliminaries.

Gai turned to his student and gave him a nice guy pose as his student perked up. "Naruto is right Lee!"

Lee was happy, at least in some ways Sasuke would never surpass him. "Gai-sensei!"

Naruto turned back to the fight and saw that Sasuke appeared to be toying with Temari. He made no move to attack, but kept outrunning the blasts of wind. He was showing off.

Temari had had enough and pulled her fan open the final two moons. With as much strength as she could muster, she swung her fan.

This time Sasuke couldn't dodge, the attack too wide, and he had to cross his arms in front of him. The Uchiha was forced to try and weather the attack, but luckily he was some distance away. He realised he had a problem now, and as things stood he would not be able to get close to the sand kunoichi. As soon as he got closer she would blast him.

Kakashi could almost feel the gleam in his student's eyes as he ran for the wall. "Sasuke..."

Naruto's eye narrowed. "He isn't..." He watched as Sasuke jumped back and up the wall behind him, crouching against it.

"What's he doing?" Tenten did not have to know the two Hatake men well, to know that they were worried.

Everyone saw the Uchiha grab his wrist, obviously focusing hard.

Gai realised what was going on. "You taught your student _that _technique?"

A blue glow became increasingly visible in the raven-haired boy's hand.

Naruto focused intently on the battle, ignoring Gai's explanation of the jutsu to his and his rival's students. Sasuke stood straight on the wall, ready, and he began to run. "Shit!" Naruto watched as Temari saw Sasuke coming and blasted him with another wind attack. When the dirt settled, he saw Sasuke was nearly upon her. The pure speed at which he ran, and the slipstream caused by the glowing blue chakra attack itself, allowed him to overcome the wind. Sasuke pulled his hand back in preparation to launch his attack.

Naruto's eyes widened as he realised Sasuke was aiming for her chest. He was going to kill her.

Temari watched the blue spear-head like chakra, which seemed to sing with bird song as it approached her. She began to bring her fan up to guard, but she was no where near as quick as the Uchiha.

"Chidor-" The Uchiha's pronouncement stopped, before there was the sound of a grunt and a snap.

Temari hadn't even realised she'd closed her eyes, but when she opened them the Uchiha's hand was an inch from her chest. She watched as the glow began to fade and the sound died down, like a flock of birds having passed over head. She looked up and saw the Uchiha's wrist being held in a grip that was near unbreakable.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's wrist, which he'd broken. "Sasuke..." He didn't have the words for how he felt.

Sasuke attempted to ignore the pain as he glared at the person he was beginning to hate. "This was not your fight!"

Naruto shook with his anger and grabbed the other boy by the neck, picking him up so that his feet were off the ground.

Sasuke's eyes widened as his Sharingan began to fade and he tried to pull on the hand, but it did him no good.

Naruto lifted his other hand and smashed his fist straight into the other boy's head. Sasuke went limp. "You're scum Sasuke." He turned to the still stunned girl. "Are you okay, Temari-san?"

Temari just nodded slowly, confused as to what had just happened and more confused as to why it had.

The referee approached and he spoke with noticeable reluctance. "Temari is disqualified, winner Uchiha Sasuke."

Temari couldn't have cared less, but Naruto kicked the Uchiha in the stomach. The referee pretended not to notice. "T-Thanks Naruto-san."

Naruto nodded. "Don't worry about it. Sasuke took things too far."

Temari was shaken up, but tried to keep herself together, and she chastised herself. She was a shinobi not a child.

Naruto was about to go up, when the next fight was announced. He had forgotten who was next. The medics came and took the unconscious raven-haired Genin away.

"Fight three, Hatake Naruto and Gaara of the Sand." The referee waited for the redheaded sand-nin to arrive, which he did with a flourish of swirling sand.

Lee just stared at the masked figure on the arena floor, still in awe. "So...fast."

"Will Naruto be alight Gai-sensei?" Tenten looked at those in the arena nervously. The young weapons mistress didn't want to see Naruto get badly hurt, like her teammate had. The Hatake boy seemed like a good guy.

Gai looked at his old friend and rival. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned and his showing eye revealed his smile. "Gaara is in for an unpleasant surprise. My son is no push over."

Neji had realised that he might get some information about Naruto from his father. "Just how strong is Naruto, Kakashi-sensei?"

The copycat ninja looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmmmm... that's a tough question. Naruto's progress never stands still for long, but at least Jounin level."

Gai's eyes went wide. "That strong?"

Ino, Hinata and Sakura just smirked, while the rest looked dumb-founded.

Naruto watched Gaara, who returned his gaze, and the blond noticed the manic look in the other's eyes.

The referee decided he was definitely going to back off from this one. "Ready?" Silence was his answer, but it looked like that was all he was going to get. "Fight." With that he body flickered away.

Gaara began to smile slowly at first, until it was a full blown evil grin. "I'll kill you."

Naruto didn't look fazed. "I'm not going to make it so easy Gaara." With that Naruto moved to strike.

Gaara watched as his sand moved to block, but it was nowhere near fast enough and a fist smashed into his chest. Unseen, chunks of his sand armour came off beneath his clothing.

Naruto struck once more to the stomach, moving his limbs away before the sand could catch him. Finally he uppercut the sand-nin in the face and sent him flying a good few dozen feet.

Up in the crowed stands they were awed. Neji had his Byakugan activated and still Naruto was just a blur.

Naruto watched as Gaara got up and clutched his head, but the redhead's pain was not directly caused by the blows he had received. Naruto watched as sand began to move around his opponent and it began to form a sphere.

Kankuro looked at Gaara. "It looks like he's..."

This was what Temari had been afraid of. "_He's _going to come out. He's forgotten the plan entirely."

Naruto looked at the sphere, before glancing at Temari and then his team. He raised one hand and began to spin chakra.

Neji's eyes watched fixated. "What is he doing?"

"It's the Yondaime's technique." Kakashi stated casually.

"Rasengan? Your boy is something else my eternal rival!" Gai watched, fascinated.

Kakashi frowned to himself however, when he realised something was different.

Kurenai saw his look. "That's not the Rasengan, not exactly anyway. Just watch."

Naruto looked at the sphere, already perfectly formed, and pushed more chakra into it. He continued to pour chakra into the sphere, encasing it in another layer to stabilise it. Spinning the chakra more rapidly, while the middle became a veritable knot of super dense energy, the sphere grew to three times the size of the Fourth's original technique. Naruto began to run, because he needed to get a good momentum going.

The Hokage watched intently, even he was surprised by the masked blond as he ran with the undeniably incredible technique. Many didn't even know what they were seeing. The whole stadium was silent as the blond neared the sand cocoon.

Naruto pulled his hand back and prepared himself for the inevitable recoil. "Odama Rasengan!" (Great Ball Spiralling Sphere) He pushed his hand forward hard, and the blue sphere met the larger brown one.

Temari couldn't see anything at first after the deafening boom. Sand was violently churned up and shot into the air. That was enough to show the attack had done at least some damage.

As the dust settled everyone's breath was bated, but finally they saw a vague shape becoming more defined. Nearly half of the sand sphere had been destroyed and Gaara stood in shock, at his 'ultimate defence' rendered useless. For a moment he didn't notice the cut on his arm, until he felt the warm blood trickling down. A shattered piece of hardened sand had cut him as it had been accelerated at high speeds by the blond's chakra attack. "My….BLOOD!"

Naruto jumped back, breathing heavily. It wasn't the quantity of chakra, but the control and concentration needed, that he found tiring. Still, he was more tired than he should have been and realised it wasn't just the technique he had used that was affecting him. "Kai!" He quickly dispelled the genjutsu as feathers appeared to fall from the sky. Moments later an explosion rocked the area and Naruto turned to see giant snake heads over a now crumbled piece of the village's wall.

Temari ignored the imminent invasion. "_He's _coming out." The sand kunoichi didn't know what to do. Gaara was supposed to play his part in the invasion, but if he turned now he'd kill friend and foe alike. Not that he considered anyone a friend. She had no sensei to guide her, since he had been killed, so she had to do what she thought was best. "Kankuro we have to get Gaara out of here!" She and her brother jumped down to the arena, grabbing Gaara who was clutching his head. The siblings ran to the perimeter wall and jumped over it.

Naruto wanted to follow them, but could not do so. Not with an invasion going on. He was relieved as many ANBU and Jounin appeared. The fighting began.

Kurenai had told Naruto to wait for orders, before all this had begun. Since the situation was dynamic, his instructions would depend on what was happening. The leaf forces seemed to have things in hand here, but she could hear the destruction the snakes were causing in the distance. She knew Jiraiya would be on the case soon. The genjutsu mistress gestured for her two female students to follow her and headed towards her strongest student.

Naruto saw that not only his teammates and sensei came down, but also team Gai and his father's team. Their sensei had already joined the battle. "What shall we do sensei?"

Kurenai looked around. "I'll have to join the battle, there are more Suna-nin arriving by the moment. Naruto you, Ino and Hinata head after Gaara's team. Tenten, Neji, Lee go with my team. Same goes for you Shino, Sakura." Sasuke was still unconscious and most likely in the hospital by now, so there was no chance he would be going.

"Yes sensei." The raven-haired Hyuuga and platinum-blond Yamanaka spoke in unison.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto pointed behind the red-eyed kunoichi, his bright blue eyes wide.

The Jounin turned and saw the barrier that had been erected around where the Kages had been. "Shishienjin...It's an impenetrable barrier. Someone's trapped Hokage-sama."

Naruto scowled. "It must be Orochimaru, who else would take Ojisan head on."

Kurenai frowned as she turned back to the Genin. "There is nothing we can do against that barrier, so your orders remain. The Hokage is our leader for a reason. He won't go down so easily."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry Kurenai-sensei, but I'm not willing to accept that. Everyone can go after Gaara and I'll catch up. The old man wouldn't leave one of us in a situation like that, and I don't intend to leave him like that either."

Kurenai looked doubtful, but in her heart she agreed. "….Alright. Team Gai go with Naruto and take down that barrier, if it's possible. Catch up with the rest of my team and team seven as soon as you can."

Naruto began to form seals, before he pierced his thumb on his belt and slammed his hand on the ground. "Inu Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Dog Summoning Technique) In a small puff of smoke, a small flat faced dog appeared. "Pakkun, we need to track three Suna-nin. They were standing there a few moments ago." The small dog nodded and moved over to the ground his summoner had pointed to.

He sniffed it for a moment, before he turned. "I have a scent." The dog's voice was surprisingly deep. A moment later the summoned tracker dashed away.

"Go." Kurenai turned to team seven and her team, excluding Naruto. "Don't risk your lives unnecessarily."

Hinata and Ino glanced at Naruto, an unspoken message passing between them. No one was allowed to die. After a moment they ran off after the canine.

"I have to go now." Kurenai watched as several Suna-nin approached their position. She pulled out a kunai in each hand and glanced at Naruto. "If anyone can do the impossible, it's you Naruto."

"Be safe sensei." Naruto almost ordered her, despite her being his superior. The blond turned to a nervous looking Tenten, a very serious looking Lee, and a stoic Neji. "Follow me." Naruto ran off.

Tenten and her teammates followed Naruto, but struggled to keep up, even though she realised he was purposefully keeping his pace down. When two Suna-nin attempted get in their path she didn't even see the kunai fly, but each were felled by a fatal neck wound. Naruto had been ruthless. They got to the large building, with Naruto taking out three more sand shinobi, and began to run up the side of the wall.

Naruto jumped onto the large tiled roof and stared at the barrier. "Neji, what do you see?" He was used to working with a Hyuuga, so knew that Neji should be able to give him some useful information.

Neji responded by activating his bloodlimit. "Byakugan!" He looked at the barrier, which was now actually two. "It is as Kurenai-sensei said, it looks impenetrable, unless the four holding it up are taken out. Now they have a barrier on the inside as well, that is not possible."

Naruto said nothing as he frowned. He noticed that there were two ANBU on the roof and he headed over unchallenged. Apparently the sand shinobi were under orders to stay clear of this place. The two ANBU remained silent, intent on the battle about to take place. He looked inside the barrier, where the Hokage had ripped off his robes and revealed his fighting outfit. Despite the situation, Naruto smiled. You had to hand it to the old man, who wasn't intimidated despite his age and Orochimaru's strength. After a moment Naruto stood up and approached the barrier.

"Hey kid, don't touch that!" One of the two ANBU shinobi had finally noticed him.

Naruto turned. "I won't. I just have to figure out a way to beat this." Naruto's head turned as he heard a snort from one of the four holding up the barrier, a red-haired woman.

"Like fuck you'll beat this kid." Her voice was a little strained as she concentrated, but she managed a smug grin.

Naruto approached the corner the woman was at. "Release the barrier, or you and your allies will be killed."

The woman laughed. "Whatever dipshit."

Naruto stepped back, having formed a plan. "Very well. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Beside Naruto, ninety-six clones appeared.

Tayuya looked amused. "That won't help for shit."

Naruto turned to team Gai. "Take a corner each. They should be killed when I destroy the barrier, but just in case; Neji prepare your Hakke, Tenten prepare at least two weapon scrolls and Lee ready the lotus. ANBU-san will you help?"

"Whatever you plan is kid, we're in." The black-clad ANBU stood up stood at one end of the barrier, and the one dressed in white the other.

The Sound Four actually looked worried. The blond kid seemed very certain of himself, too certain, as twenty-four clones took each corner. Behind three groups stood a member of team Gai, while the original blond stood behind the fourth set.

Three shadow clones from each set began to form seals. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) At each corner, three already large fireballs combined into a single mammoth one.

The two ANBU watched, intrigued and hopeful. "What's going on?"

* * *

The Hokage had been focused on the man in front of him, but he saw the fire attacks and didn't have to see who it was. "Naruto."

Orochimaru smirked at his sensei. "That Naruto, persistent isn't he?"

The Hokage smiled. "Yes, _he _will make a fine Hokage some day."

Orochimaru grinned, ignoring the insult. "There won't be a village left to lead old man."

The old man stood there in his battle garb and shook his head sadly. "You'll never understand Orochimaru. You won't defeat the leaf that easily." He glanced at the flames. "That boy knows what's going on in here and yet he's trying desperately to get in. That's loyalty, that's bravery, _that's_ the will of the fire Orochimaru, and you will never extinguish it." He took a defensive stance. "Now come, I don't intend to put the others in danger."

"I'll grant you that final wish sensei." Orochimaru feigned kindness. "Prepare to die."

"You won't take my head that easily Orochimaru." They stood for a moment before a tile cracked, and at that signal the fight began.

* * *

Hinata, Tenten and Sakura were moving at their fastest, following their guide. Shino had separated from the group, to hold off a group of Suna-nin who had attempted to stop them. Hopefully the young Aburame would be okay.

"They're just ahead of us." The dog disappeared in a puff of smoke, its mission complete.

The three picked up their pace even more, and sure enough they saw the three sand Genin ahead of them.

Kankuro turned to his sister. "I'll hold them off."

Temari shook her head. "Don't be a fool Kankuro, the Hyuuga girl alone could take you apart in a second. We need to stick together."

Kankuro nearly protested, but realised that his older sister was correct. "Well, they'll catch up with us soon. What should we do?"

Temari scowled. "I don't know."

* * *

Tenten frowned from behind the blonds, as three more clones formed seals and unleashed fireballs. The ones currently attacking disappeared, just as the new attacks hit the barrier, having depleted their chakra. "I thought the barrier was impenetrable, surely this won't work!" She shouted to her teammate over the roaring flames, since he was at the closest other corner. She was sweating with the heat.

Neji however shook his head. "It's a shrewd plan. It just might." He didn't shout, yet his deeper voice carried as far as hers.

Tenten was confused. "I don't understand."

Neji smirked. "Two things are penetrating this barrier even now. Light and sound. The Katon is a fire technique that unleashes a large flame as we can see, which releases heat in the form of infra-red light. Because of the second barrier on the inside, the air between the two cannot escape. That infra-red light is heating up the roof tiles and the enemies' bodies rapidly, while the air further in is heating up far more slowly. It's turning into an oven between the barriers."

Kakashi and Gai jumped onto the roof of the Hokage tower, having already defeated many enemies. ANBU were out in force, enough so that when they saw the fire techniques they felt able to head towards them, confident that the Konoha forces were prevailing.

The Sound Four were struggling to maintain the barrier now. The heat from the fire attacks was unforgiving and they were fighting to maintain their focus. If they didn't have two barriers they would not have been in so much trouble from the attacks, but no doubt they would be killed by the fighters inside if they let it down.

Gai and Kakashi, quickly understanding Naruto's clever plan, ran toward the barrier. Unlike the Genin, they had nothing blocking their view and could see the two resurrected Hokage. Things looked bad for the Sandaime. The Professor was no longer in his prime and when they had died the two former Hokage had been.

Kakashi ran to the Naruto. "When the barrier falls; Gai, myself and these guys..." He pointed to the two ANBU. "...will help Hokage-sama. You and Gai's team should find Gaara." In truth he didn't want the Genin trying to fight the Snake Sannin, this time his son might not survive the encounter. He didn't realise what he was sending his son against.

"Neji, Tenten, Lee, go with Naruto." Gai's face was completely serious as he prepared for a high level battle.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, but Gai and his father were two of the strongest ninja in the village. "Okay. Be careful tousan, Gai-sensei." Naruto ran to each of the other Genin and soon they were jumping off the roof. Naruto gave the barrier one last look. "Don't die old man."

* * *

Hinata, Ino and Sakura watched the sand Genin stop. The leaf kunoichi halted and watched Gaara clutch his head. Gaara's face seemed to crack.

"I don't like this one bit." Ino confessed her worry to the other two kunoichi, taking their silence as agreement. Suddenly sand burst out from the cracks in the boy's face and began to warp the redheads shape as he screamed. Standing before them was a monstrous looking thing, with a giant sand arm and shoulder. Worst was the frightening yellow and black eye, in a half sand covered face.

"What is he?" Sakura began to really wish Naruto was here.

"Is he a Jinchuuriki too?" Hinata gazed down. "Do we still fight?"

Ino nodded. "Look at his teammates, they are as afraid of him as us. I don't think they are a threat, we'll take Gaara."

Gaara looked up, more evil looking and manic than ever. "Come! Let me feel it!"

As Gaara jumped toward them, with a speed that was belied by his appearance, the three Kunoichi jumped out of the way. The branch they had been standing on was demolished under the almost explosive impact and debris was thrown up everywhere.

"Are you afraid of me?!" Gaara's voice was monstrous. "Are you afraid of my existence?!"

Ino looked over at Hinata. "This is bad."

"Byakugan!" Hinata looked at demonic boy's chakra system. "I won't be able to close his tenketsu points, his chakra is too intense and flaring wildly." It was almost like the method Naruto used to block Jyuuken strikes.

"What are our options?" Ino frowned.

"If I could hit him, I think I could still damage his organs." Hinata was not sure how affective it would be though.

Ino looked thoughtful. "I don't think any of us should engage him close range, that _hand_ looks like it could do serious damage.

"I think I have an idea..." Hinata began.

* * *

Gai and Kakashi saw the barrier fall. The weakened Sound Four were too slow to move and were struck by the fireballs. Their screaming left little doubt they had met their end, as the last of the clones disappeared. There was a twisted forest of trees on the roof-top, but they could see the old man was still alive, in a self made prison of adamantine. As they watched, the trees began to shrink, and they readied themselves. Kakashi lifted his forehead protector, while Gai began to focus his chakra to his muscles.

Gai gave Kakashi a serious look. "Ready my eternal rival?!"

Kakashi returned the look. "Let's go."

The Hokage looked up from the two dead ANBU when he heard Gai shout. He hesitated as he was about to use the self sacrificing jutsu. If his own ninja were willing to keep fighting for him, then he could do no less. The old man looked at the figure of the Nidaime and Shodai as they and the Snake Sannin looked behind him. He remembered what Orochimaru had done and something clicked. "Destroy their heads!"

Orochimaru's yellow eyes flicked to his old sensei, angered that the old man had figured out how to defeat the two resurrected men. Not that it would be easy for two mere Jounin. He levitated his glowing poisonous sword. "Just die old man!"

The old man tried to dodge the blade, but he was not quick enough and it penetrated his spine. The poison began to seep into his blood.

Kakashi and Gai stood off against the two Hokage, knowing they were heavily outmatched. Still, they stood their ground and for a moment nothing happened.

The Shodai was the first to act. "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan!" (Wood Release Secret Technique: Birth of Dense Woodland). Trees began to grow out of the ground and towards the pair of Jounin.

"Mokuton Hijutsu: Shuuen Kotan!" (Wood Release Secret Technique: Demise of Dense Woodland) In front of the silver-haired Jounin the trees began to shrivel and die. The trees closer to the Shodai remained alive.

Kakashi glanced to his left. "Nice timing Yamato."

"Dramatic affect." The helmeted ANBU deadpanned.

Kakashi gave a half smile under his mask. Just when he thought he'd had his old colleague figured out, he said something like that.

Kakashi faced the Nidaime and it was then that he saw past his opponent. The copycat saw the Hokage with a sword still coming from his back, before it was pulled out by an unseen force. "Hokage-sama!" He didn't get to watch to see how the Hokage faired when the other ex-Hokage shouted out.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Water Dragon Missile technique) The sight of water forming into the shape of a dragon with no source of water nearby was impressive, however the three male shinobi couldn't afford to enjoy the sight.

"Mokuton: Moku Joheki!" (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall). Yamato formed a protective wooden dome about himself and his comrades. "What are we going to do? We can't take on two Hokage for long. The only reason we're alive is that they don't seem very interested in the battle."

Kakashi nodded. "They don't have any personalities by the looks of it. You heard what the old man said before w-" He and his companions had to jump back, when the wooden dome began to grow, threatening to become a prison. "We have to destroy their heads, but how?"

Gai looked gave Kakashi a thumbs up. "Let's see how fast these legendary Hokage are." He began to focus chakra. "Sixth Gate, View Gate….."

"Doton: Doryuheki!" (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall) Kakashi spat out a mud wall just in time to block the second water dragon, and water sloshed around them.

"OPEN!" The effect was immediate. Gai began to glow, the light coming from him a pale red, his muscles bulging, his veins standing out and his eyes black as they absorbed all light. The tiles around them were cracking with the chakra output and then he was gone.

The Shodai was quick to act. "Mokuton: Moku Joheki!" (Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall) A wooden barrier grew in front of the Shodai.

Gai gave a grim smile as he headed into the wooden barrier head on. The pieces of wood shot out in many directions, but even at this incredible speed the Shodai was just able to dodge, as the Jounin had been slowed down by the wooden barrier. Gai turned and punched his opponent's side and watched as his fist ripped through the side of the first Hokage. He kicked, punched and continued to attack. He avoided or ran through all the trees that went for him, even as his opponent had chunks of his body missing.

"Suiton: Suijinheki! Suiton: Suijinheki! Suiton: Suijinheki!" (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall X 3) Three barriers of water appeared in front of Gai as the second Hokage joined in the attempt to stop him. He smashed straight through the first one and slowed a little. He smashed through the second, which hurt more, and as he came through the other side of the third he had slowed down quite a lot. He hit another tree.

The tree was demolished, but for a moment Gai had slowed down to his normal speed. At this rate he would not manage to defeat his opponents and destroy their heads as he needed to. "Seventh gate, Wonder Gate, OPEN!"

After Yamato and Kakashi decided they could not help Gai, and would only get in his way, they ran towards the injured Hokage. They caught sight of the Snake Sannin putting on a mask, though they had not seen what was underneath. The man arrogantly paid no attention to the battle between the green-clad Jounin and the two Hokage, confident his undead slaves would be victorious.

"Suiton: Hahonryu!" (Water Release: Rapid Crasher) Yamato unleashed the dense water in his hand and aimed it at the Sannin.

Orochimaru quickly sidestepped the attack and looked at the two newcomers. "You." He looked at Yamato, one of his previous experiments.

Yamato just stared at the Sannin. "Hebi-teme, step away from Hokage-sama"

The Hokage was panting heavily now, his lungs slowly filling with fluid. "Don't…..Yamato….Kakashi…run." The old man didn't want to see two more young ninja throw their lives away to save his wrinkled old hide.

Orochimaru grinned. "At last the old man shows some wisdom."

Gai was not prevailing in against his two opponents. He was faster than the two men, but they made sure he couldn't damage their heads and their bodies recovered from any damage almost instantly. They had been throwing numerous barriers in his way and at his speed it was difficult to run in anything other than a straight line. His body was beginning to hurt as the damage was beginning to take its toll. He looked to his rival with his heavily enhanced vision. There was no way even Kakashi and Yamato could take Orochimaru on. Gai ran through another barrier and he made a decision. If the taijutsu specialist let things unfold as they were, his allies would most likely die and Orochimaru would get away unscathed. Gai remembered the student who he saw as a son, the stand he had taken in his fight during the preliminaries. Lee had been an example for others to live by. "Eighth Gate, Death Gate, OPEN!" Or die by.

* * *

Gaara looked around him, waiting for his enemies to attack and he wasn't disappointed. The blond girl leapt swiftly from behind a tree and towards him and he prepared himself.

"Katon: Nenshou Misairu!" (Fire Release: Burning Missile) Ino launched the small, but very dense, ball of fire from her palm. The Yamanaka girl hoped this worked, because that attack had taken a large portion of her chakra reserves and they really only had one chance at this. She watched Gaara raise his huge arm to protect himself from the blast and the small ball exploded into an intense fire. The fire burned hotter than any other fire attack she could use, but it only lasted a few seconds. She had created this technique with Naruto's help, after she had become comfortable with her fire affinity.

Gaara felt the sand of his arm harden, as most of it turned to glass, and he was about to bring his arm away when another voice shouted out.

"Suiton: Hahonryu! (Water Release: Rapid Crasher) Hinata used a technique she had learned from Naruto, when she had shown particular adeptness with her water affinity. The water in her hand burst out in a torrent and hit the mutated boy's now blackened arm. Like Ino's attack, it was very draining for her.

Gaara growled as he heard cracks appear in his arm, the foolish girls were really beginning to irritate him.

Sakura jumped from her location, holding eight kunai which she launched as hard as she could. Using chakra enhanced strength, the eight projects hit their target.

A large portion of the giant sand arm shattered, falling to the ground far below in pieces.

Sakura landed on a branch, with Ino and Hinata to her left and right. They all grinned at their team work, but then the Hyuuga girl frowned. Her eyes were sharper than those of her friends. "Look."

As they watched, the damaged arm began to regenerate. Sand flowed over and into it, and in moments the arm was whole once more. The three kunoichi realised they were in serious trouble.

* * *

The raise in chakra level of one person on the roof was palpable.

Kakashi, Yamato, Orochimaru and even the gravely injured Hokage turned their heads when they felt the power being unleashed behind them. They saw Gai glowing with a white aura and his body actually looking less strained than before, but they knew that was deceiving. Gai gave his comrades a slightly sad, but reassuring, smile. Appearing not to even move, he disappeared.

The barriers that the two former Hokage put up were annihilated, even before they fully formed. Wood exploded in large chunks, in all directions, and millions of drops of water blasted into the air to descend moments later like rainfall.

Gai didn't even feel pain, his body feeling numb as he moved, and he ran at the Nidaime. His hand extended and he reached for the undead man's head. The master of water only just began to move, but it was already too late and the empowered hand met his face. The Nidaime's skull crumbled like tissue paper and Gai grabbed the tag from the shattered cranium. The tag burned quickly under his immense chakra and the ash was lost in the maelstrom of energy surrounding the fated Jounin. Only debris remained as the second Hokage fell apart.

The Shodai had more time to prepare and tried to bring a dome over himself, but the sapling like limbs were destroyed at the same time his head suffered the same fate. In moments he shared the same fate as his brother.

Orochimaru scowled at the defeat of the two Hokage, but the form of the glowing ninja had stopped for a moment and looked at him. With a sense of self preservation, the Sannin put his arms out in front of himself, just when the Jounin vanished and smashed into him. His arms took the blow and an insanely powerful blow it was, stronger even than his old female teammate could have managed. He could feel the bones in his arms turn to fragments as he was launched through the air, to land far from the building.

Kakashi had only felt the air shift between them and now he stared at Gai's back. As he watched, the glowing around the man faded and Gai began to fall.

Kakashi caught his rival and gently turned him, so he could place him on the ground. "Gai." He didn't worry about Orochimaru, no doubt the Snake Sannin was already making an escape.

Gai now felt the pain in full as his shredded body at last called in its debt, and he struggled even to open his mouth. "Kakashi...our score...stands at...70-70...what...do you think...is this a loss...or victory?"

Kakashi couldn't help the smile that showed in his eye. "Why don't we call it a draw, Gai?"

Gai managed a slight nod. "That...sounds right...Kakashi...tell my team...I'm sorry. Tell them...they were the children...I never had."

The Hokage was already in an upright position, with Yamato having tightly wrapped his wound with his own bandages. His lower body was unable to move, but his back wound was bleeding less heavily. "Gai….you will be remembered….. for your bravery today….. you are an example to us all…. thank you."

Gai smiled, but he was no longer able to speak and his eyes began to lose focus. It seemed as if a light went off somewhere in him and his body went limp.

Kakashi carefully picked up Gai, his greatest rival and in many ways his greatest friend. "We need to get you to the hospital Hokage-sama."

The helmeted ANBU nodded, as with care and respect he pickup up the Hokage. Someone would come for the deceased loyal ANBU later. He followed as Kakashi leapt from the top of the roof.

* * *

As he ran at a fast pace, Naruto almost missed the figure lying on the ground. A figure in a grey coat, who was heavily wounded.

Shino lay on the ground, having been unable to stand up to the Jounin, though they hadn't been unscathed. They had only suffered chakra drain, but that was good work for a Genin. It was lucky for him that he was able to use his insects as a type of armour and that was the only reason he was still alive, just. He was still bleeding heavily and if he didn't get medical attention soon he would die. As always he remained stoic, getting excited would only hasten his demise.

"Shino." Naruto jumped down to his fellow leaf Genin's side. He didn't know the boy well, but he was a loyal shinobi and his cousin's teammate. Naruto's hands began to glow green and he moved his hand over the wounds. Nothing happened. "Wha-"

Shino panted out a breath. "My...insects...absorb chakra...all forms."

Naruto's eye went wide. He had known that the insects within Aburame consumed their host's chakra, so they had little for other use, but not that they could not be healed by medical jutsu. "Then you'll have to go to the hospital and they'll have to patch you up the hard way." The Aburame nodded slowly.

Naruto turned to his companions. "You three take Shino to the hospital, you may be attacked again and you'll need to stick together."

"You intend to go on alone?!" Tenten remembered who she was talking to and the power he had displayed so far, but no one was invincible.

"Agreed." The Hyuuga male agreed with the blond. One person would have to carry the bug user and it would be sensible to have two others defend them.

Naruto turned back to Shino. "I'll see you when I get back." He dashed off, leaving team Gai and the Aburame behind.

Lee picked up the Aburame. The injured boy was silent, but he didn't know if that was because of his injuries or if that was just the way he was. "We need to hurry."

Tenten frowned. "I...I'm going to follow Naruto. I know he's strong, but still..."

Neji looked at his teammate. "Something is not right about Gaara, but I think Naruto is stronger than he has let on and is one of the few who can stand up to him. You would probably get in the way." He didn't mean it harshly, indeed he thought the same in regards to himself and his other teammate.

Tenten remained silent as the group began run quickly back to the village, Lee trying not to jolt his passenger.

Neji kept an eye on Tenten, who remained silent, since she was not the type to back down. Sure enough, after only a few minutes and without a word, the kunoichi turned and ran in the opposite direction.

Lee began to slow. "Should we stop?"

Neji examined the Aburame, his injuries severe. "We have to get Shino back. Tenten made her choice and we have to respect that. She thinks she has something to prove." She had been like that since her defeat in the preliminary exam, her total defeat.

Lee frowned. It didn't sit well with him, but they didn't have a lot of choice.

* * *

Gaara trembled with excitement at the idea of defeating these three kunoichi. True they were not like their masked friend, but they were powerful enough to damage him. The monstrous Suna-nin let out an unholy roar. He smashed into the females, hitting them with his tail, arm or body. Gaara pinned them against the trunk of the large tree behind him.

The three Konoha Genin watched as the laughing, or perhaps growling, monster began to crush them. There were unable to resist the force of the sand limbs.

Gaara didn't even see the foot coming until it connected brutally with his face. His misshapen head snapped back and he fell down to a lower branch. He growled as he looked up and saw who had been fast enough to catch him unaware. "YOU!"

Naruto stood in front of his teammates and cousin. "Don't you dare come near them!" Naruto got into a defensive stance.

Gaara was hunched over like an animal. "What are they to you?"

Naruto stood firm. "They're my family Gaara. Leave them alone or prepare to fight!"

Temari watched as the blond boy fearlessly stood off against her brother, who terrified his own brother and sister to the core. She had watched the Konoha girls fight and she realised she had underestimated the ninja of the leaf.

"I fight only for myself!" With that proclamation, the deformed boy sprouted sand from his body. Now he had the ears, face, arms and tails of a beast. Only his legs remained human. "Suna Shuriken!" Numerous bumps formed on the large limbs of the beast and many shuriken shot towards the group.

"Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu!" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough) Naruto was thankful that he'd taken the time to learn this technique from the toad hermit, as all the Shuriken were repelled.

Gaara had to use chakra to hold onto the tree and even so he slipped back as the bark underfoot was torn from the tree. It took a moment for the winds to die down.

"Rasengan!" Naruto had started gathering chakra, even before his last attack finished. He didn't use the larger version, because it took longer to create and he had to work fast.

Gaara swung his tail in front of him as the blond appeared, pushing the chakra sphere towards him.

Naruto watched as Gaara's tail was ripped off and turned to sand, before falling to the ground below.

"Arghh! What are you?!" Gaara was becoming frustrated.

Naruto didn't reply, but began a brutal taijutsu assault on the other boy. The sand was hard against his fists, but he didn't care. The blond boy leant forward with his right shoulder and pushed down with his legs. His body flipped forward in a diagonal motion and his right foot landed on the monster's head.

Gaara snarled, as his face was deformed under the impact and he took a vicious kick to the chest. He was forced to take a punch to the jaw and finally his legs were swept from under him. Gaara fell to the ground below, while pieces of sand fell from his body. He landed on his back and stood up slowly. "Enough! I'll end this now."

Naruto was about to jump down after the Suna-nin, until there was an explosion of sand and a giant figure towered before him. "Shit!"

Tenten chose that moment to arrive on the scene, the monster before terrifying, and she instantly began to think her coming might have been a bad idea.

Temari and her brother began to backtrack, but didn't take their eyes off the scene, watching with morbid fascination.

Naruto turned to Tenten, who he had seen arrive. "Please take care of Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan and Ino-chan. I have to go!" With that the blond jumped away, so that he wouldn't hurt any of his friends in the ensuing battle.

Tenten didn't know what to do and stood in the middle of the collapsed kunoichi. She couldn't help against the monster, but hopefully her presence would be enough to put off its comrades, even if the sand kunoichi had beaten her once before. "How can he beat that?"

Sakura managed to sit up. Hinata started to stand, but she began to fall, and ended up leaning against Ino. The Yamanaka held her unsteadily, herself only just standing.

"Naruto will win Tenten-san." Ino could not have sounded more certain.

Tenten turned to the blond. "How can you be so sure?"

Hinata smiled, despite how sore she felt. "If you knew Naruto-kun like we did, then you'd say the same thing. I'm not saying Naruto can't be beaten...but I am saying he won't be."

Tenten couldn't even see Naruto anymore. "I've never met anyone like him before." She watched the scene, the monster ignoring them. No one answered, her comment needing no response.

The monstrous Gaara watched the small blond figure run. "Running...coward!" With that the huge monster finally turned to the kunoichi. "Maybe if I crush you four, he'll come back to fight!" The giant racoon-like creature grinned evilly.

Naruto stopped and swore as things went badly wrong. He wasn't running away, he was trying to lead the monster away from his friends. He'd made a serious mistake and he watched as creature lifted its clawed hand.

Temari watched the doomed females, who would not be able to escape. She felt sorry for them in a way, she knew it must have been terrifying for them, but a least it would be quick.

Tenten tried to grab Sakura to make an escape and saw Ino tense her legs, but it was too late.

The sound of a heavy impact echoed over the forest as sand whipped around the area, and Gaara's siblings had to look away.

Tenten's ears rang, but then she wondered why she was still alive to notice. She felt something land beside her. She turned to see Naruto, but he looked different. The blue eyes that looked up were slit and his hair was an untamed mess.

Naruto felt the ache in his side and shoulder. Even in his newly transformed state the impact with the demon's hand had been painful, but there was no serious damage. That was more than could be said for the monster. He had used a lot of chakra to move that fast, even with his altered muscles, and it had taken a lot out of him. With all the Katon jutsu his clones had used against the barrier, he was going through his chakra rapidly.

Ino, Sakura and Hinata half wondered why they were surprised, but even for Naruto that had been impressive. They looked up at the demon's hand, or half a hand, and even as they watched it began to reform.

Kankuro's mouth hung open. "He just...body slammed Gaara...in this form."

Temari was too stunned to speak. She had never seen anyone stand up to Gaara like this before and she had the feeling the battle had just begun.

Naruto's bared fangs went unseen under his mask. "Hey you big stupid racoon!" He watched as the monster got over its surprise. "If you want to have a real fight, let's take it into the open." Naruto was gone in a blur, before he could even be thanked by those he had saved.

Gaara, now satisfied his opponent was not fleeing, followed the blur he could barely see.

After some distance, Naruto turned to face the demon boy and formed seals. "Gama Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Toad Summoning Technique) He pierced his thumb with more ease than usual and slammed his hand into the ground.

Tenten, Temari and Kankuro stared in awe at the cloud of smoke, and as it thinned out and their jaws dropped still further.

Gamabunta could feel who was on his head. "Hey Gaki, don't tell me Jiraiya is up to his tricks again?!"

Naruto might have laughed at another time. "Gamabunta-sama, look ahead."

The giant toad looked at the equally giant figure in front of him and took a long drag on his pipe. "I see...Shukaku of the Desert." He unsheathed his gargantuan katana. "When we share our first drink kid, you're buying." The boss toad launched himself at the sand demon.

Naruto had already figured out that he was against a tailed demon, which explained a lot about the situation. It also meant he had a lot in common with his opponent. The toad slashed at the monster. "Hey kid, are you going to help?"

Naruto came to his senses, his very sharp senses. "You have an idea?"

"Prepare a Katon." The toad shouted and took a deep breath in, while Naruto began forming seals. "Katon: Gamayu Endan!" (Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)

"Katon: Karyu Endan!" (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Missile) Naruto breathed out a huge flame.

The flame ignited the oil and the now massive flame shot towards the sand monster. The attack struck straight on and the Gaara-beast let out a roar. Blackened pieces of glass fell from the front of the monster, but in moments it looked undamaged.

Gaara looked through narrowed eyes at his opponent, who was the strongest he had fought, but he would not be denied. "Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu!" (Feigning Sleep Technique)

Naruto noticed the beasts eyes change, becoming brighter, and the monster seemed to grin.

"I'm free at last." The sound of monstrous laughter resounded for miles. "Futon: Renkudan!" (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)

The giant toad jumped out the way as a blast of wind carved a large trough in the ground that went for some distance below the airborne amphibian. "Suiton: Teppodama!" (Water Release: Gunshot) The toad unleashed the giant balls of water, as below him the other creature shouted an attack.

"Futon: Renkudan!" (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet) Shukaku watched in annoyance as all his air attacks were intercepted by water attacks, until one finally got through and struck the large toad in the stomach.

"Yes, I killed him." The monster's voice was manic.

Gamabunta winced as he descended. "Kid, I can't take too many more of those. Since I'm guessing you know who we're up against, you know we have to wake the medium up."

Naruto nodded. "I'm getting off, just keep him distracted." He took the loud rough grunt as confirmation and jumped. It was a long way down, but it only hurt a little, and as he landed he made a small crater in the ground.

Naruto ran in a blur across the ground to the demon, and Shukaku was far too focused on the large toad to notice him. The fox-boy jumped onto the foot of the beast and up onto where the thick leg joined the sandy main body. Jumping once again, he moved onto the torso and ran upwards. He got to the base of the neck and sat there unnoticed, using chakra to grip the beast's hide. Naruto knew that what he was about to do to was going to take a hell of a lot out of him, maybe everything. Even if he pulled off his plan, the fallout might be the end of him, but it was a chance he would take. As Naruto raised his right hand and supported it with his left, he began to focus chakra. Without meaning to Naruto slipped into a light meditate state and some of his memories surfaced. His mother, father, Anko, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Haku, Hana, Miya, Tsuki, Kuri, Yamato, Iruka and of course old man Hokage. He thought about the new people he had met. Neji, Lee and the Tenten girl, who might one day be his friends. He even thought about Gaara's siblings, who would surely not survive either if he did not stop the beast. All this time half of the blond's mind was focusing on his technique and when he opened them a welcome sight greeted him. It was a sign of how far he'd come over the years that he was able to perform such a feat. Already feeling the effects of the heavy burden on his chakra and stamina, Naruto pulled his hand back.

Gamabunta's swipe at the monster had little effect, but it did not matter. He didn't know what the blond was up to, but he had faith in the boy.

The large white sphere to the side of Naruto's head was emitting soft swishing noises, but it was easily audible to his ears. "Futon Rasengan: Kazeshishou no Renseimoui!" (Wind Release Spiralling Sphere: Drilling Fury of the Wind Master) He plunged the attack into the beast's head and pushed upwards.

Gamabunta halted his attack when he saw a white sparkle become an explosion of white light.

From inside the forest, what started as a small white light became blinding in its luminance. The chakra intense attack pushed into the great beasts head, penetrating deeply. A laser-like light came out the top of the monsters head, several feet in diameter. Much of the power had been absorbed, but it was still very bright and hit the sleeping figure.

"NO! I just got out!" The demon let out a blood-curdling screamed, because of the pain from the serious injury. A tailed beast could easily have healed the large wound, but Shukaka was much weaker with its host awake.

Gaara was lucky he wasn't killed. The demon's large head had absorbed a substantial amount of power from the attack and his armour of sand had absorbed almost all of the remaining amount. Even having been hit by a fraction of the attack's power, he was battered and bloodied.

The toad boss nearly let his pipe drop, amazed at the power the blond had unleashed. "Gaki..." He saw the kid begin to fall, as the body of the beast turned to sand, and he shot his tongue out to catch the falling figure. The demon's body completely lost cohesion and began to collapse.

A dazed Naruto had difficulty remembering where he was, but he was aware of painful gashes all over his body. The backlash from his own attack. His body began to transform back to normal, but the pain it caused seemed far away and he noticed distantly that his arm was still intact. On previous occasions, when he had come close to finishing the technique, he'd usually broken his arm...badly.

Naruto was gently put onto the ground near his opponent. He didn't notice the toad boss reach his limit and disappear in a puff of smoke. He lay still for a moment, too exhausted to move at first, but he looked across at the Suna-nin near him. He shifted onto his stomach and began to worm his way over.

Gaara's eyes widened. "Don't come any closer!"

Naruto just looked at him, not stopping. "I understand your pain Gaara. I understand what it is to be alone…." He gave the other boy a meaningful look. "My precious people saved me…….If you ever try to hurt or kill them, I will stop you." His eyes showed exactly what he meant by that.

"What the ...You mean for the sake of other people?" Gaara felt like his mind was falling apart.

"They saved me from the hell of being alone and that's why they are the most important.." The injured blond ran out of breath.

"Naruto-kun, that's enough." Ino bent down to help her masked friend up, being a little more stable than before. Tenten was helping Sakura and Hinata to walk.

Behind Gaara, his siblings appeared and the atmosphere became tense. The fan and puppet users began to reach for their weapons.

"That's enough. Stop it." Gaara sat up, with the help of his brother and sister, and it was clear he wanted to depart. Before they left, Temari turned to Naruto and gave him a penetrating stare. The glare softened and she nodded, grateful for all the blond boy had done.

The three Suna-nin departed into the trees, and after a few minutes Gaara broke the silence. "Kankuro...Temari...I'm sorry."

To say the black-clad and fan-wielding ninja were surprised would have been an understatement.

"It's...it's nothing." Temari reassured the boy, who in the end was still her little brother. That was the end of that. Truly Naruto had worked a miracle, not just by beating her brother, but for saving his soul. She would never forget that as long as she lived.

* * *

Naruto had his arm around Ino's shoulder for support, but he was barely conscious. His injuries were healing very slowly, because he'd used up most of the chakra which fuelled his healing bloodlimit. The group were slowly heading back toward their home.

Tenten glanced at the blond boy who was half walking, half being carried, and she had more questions than ever. The technique he had used against the beast, she had never seen anything like it. She wanted to get to know the mysterious boy better. Maybe it was the way the other three kunoichi watched him with such fond looks in their eyes, or maybe it was because she had seen how far he would go for his friends. She didn't really know.

"Sorry Ino..." Naruto's voice was quiet.

Ino gave a mock scowl. "Baka, all you have to be sorry for is saying something stupid like that. Let's get you home."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The sky was a mild grey, the breeze gentle but cold, as several drops of water fell to the grass. The beads of water had nothing to do with the weather.

Tenten's moist eyes looked around the area, to outside the group in which she stood. There were other groups in the vicinity, signifying that it was a sad day for many. Finally she looked at the picture that stood in the middle of the small crowd, sad and at the same time funny. Within the confines of a simple wooden frame, her sensei pulled his infamous nice guy pose for the camera. Even the gleam of his teeth was there, and as she looked at it she gave a bittersweet smile. She looked over Lee, who she was really worried about, but beside him stood her sensei's silver-haired rival. She listened to their conversation.

"There was one occasion three years ago, where we both had to stand under a waterfall and see who suffered hypothermia first. It wasn't fair, he was used to going around in just spandex all the time, so he had the advantage." Kakashi was completely serious, even now unable to believe he'd taken up that challenge.

The brown-haired kunoichi saw that Lee gave a sad smile, glad for the amusing stories of his kindred spirited mentor. She had never realised that Kakashi and her sensei were friends as well as rivals, but it was now obvious by the way the Jounin was looking after Lee. She turned to see Neji was coping best out of the three of them. It wasn't that he didn't care, but he'd suffered the loss of his father and was simply better equipped to deal with the loss. Finally, her eyes rested on another masked shinobi. His eyes were serious, as he stood in respectful silence to honour the man who had saved his father's life.

Naruto looked up to see a pair of brown eyes looking in his direction. Lee was being looked after, and Neji seemed to be coping, but Tenten looked to be all on her own. It was easy to forget, with careers such as theirs, that they were still children. The girl stood in her black kimono, looking small and alone. It tugged at his heart, reminding him of his early childhood loneliness. The traditionally dressed blond walked over to his fellow Genin. "You came alone?" He didn't have anything more intelligent to say.

Tenten was surprised that the masked Genin had approached her, but her eyes flashed with further sadness for a moment. "My family died in the Kyuubi attack."

Naruto wished he could discreetly have shoved a Rasengan into his own stomach. He'd managed to find the one thing to say that could make the day worse for the girl. "I'm sorry…."

Tenten shook her head. "I'm used to it. I appreciate the sentiment." She watched as the blond boy gave a small nod as he took up a position to the right of her. The sullen kunoichi was grateful for his friendly presence.

Kakashi saw that Yamato had arrived, and that everyone was here, which meant it was about time for the ceremony to start. He glanced at his wife, who understood the message in the look and positioned herself by Lee. As he walked to the casket, the pink-haired woman had her hands gently around green-clad shoulders. The silver-haired Jounin stood in front of the body of one Maito Gai. "First of all, I want to say that the Hokage wanted to speak here personally, buy as you all know he is unable to leave the hospital for a few days. I am here in his stead, and to say my own few words." He looked around to see everyone paying attention. "I firstly want to thank Gai for the very actions that caused his heroic downfall. Myself, Yamato and Hokage-sama would have been having ceremonies today of our own, had he not valiantly sacrificed himself. I could say Gai was a strong shinobi, but you all knew that. I could say he was loyal, but you all knew that too. The fact is we all knew Gai on some level. There is not much I could tell you about him that you didn't know, but there is a story I'd like to share with you all. The story of how I first got to know Gai.

_Furasshubakku no Jutsu! (Flashback Technique)_

_Kakashi was making his almost daily pilgrimage to the memorial stone. He was later than usual, but he'd been hospitalised on his last mission. The mission had been an almost suicidal S-Class, but for better or worse he'd come back alive._

_There were seldom other visitors here and not many stayed for as long as he did, but it seemed that was not to be the case today. Kakashi didn't want to ask why the man in front of the large stone, who he believed was called Gai, was doing vertical push-ups. He decided to wait in the background for the man to finish his bizarre actions and leave. He could hear the man's voice coming out loud with each repetition._

_"Four thousand, three hundred and twenty two...four thousand, three hundred and twenty three..." The green-clad shinobi didn't show any signs of slowing down._

_Two hours later Kakashi was beginning to get irritated, with his usual aloof attitude temporarily forgotten. He headed towards the other man, who had only slowed a little in his repetitions._

_"Nine thousand, nine hundred and twenty-three. Greetings Kakashi-san. Nine thousand, nine hundred and twenty-four. A beautiful day, wouldn't you agree? Nine thousand, nine hundred and twenty-five." The exercising ninja seemed happy to converse while performing his task, though the counting continued._

_"What are you doing?" Kakashi tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice._

_"Vertical push-ups. Nine thousand, nine hundred and twenty-eight." It was obvious Gai was not being intentionally facetious, and was just a little literal minded._

_"Why at all, and why here?" Kakashi asked. "There are others wishing to pay their respects."_

_Gai smiled at the question. "My teammate died on our last mission, two months ago. Nine thousand, nine hundred and thirty-one."_

_Kakashi frowned under his mask. "That doesn't explain things any better."_

"_Let me explain properly then. Nine thousand, nine hundred and thirty-three…." Gai continued to count even during his explanation._

_**Furasshubakku **_**__****inai**_** Furasshubakku no Jutsu! (Flashback within Flashback Technique)**_

_**Gai was running practically beyond full speed, with his teammate in his arms. Had his other teammate not been injured on their last mission, forcing him to remain in Konoha, he would surely have been left behind. He glanced down as the worryingly pale figure coughed.**_

_**"So much...for B-Rank." The purple-haired woman gave a half smile, despite her grave injuries.**_

_**"Nyoko, you shouldn't talk." Gai's voice was full of concern. There was far too much blood on his green bodysuit and it was not his own.**_

_**"It doesn't...matter Gai...I won't make it... and you know it." The woman gave her teammate a grave look.**_

_**Gai gave her a winning smile. "You will make it!"**_

_**Nyoko gave a wet sounding chuckle. "I always...envied your optimism. But Gai, I don't want...you to blame yourself for this."**_

_**Gai gave a rare frown. "I will get you back in time."**_

_**"You can't..." The woman's voice was quiet.**_

_**"I can." Gai voiced firmly. "If I don't… then I will do ten-thousand vertical push-ups."**_

_**Nyoko, despite her condition, was surprised. "You'll do…what?"**_

_**Gai was beginning to pant now. "I don't want you to think I might fail because I don't care enough, or that I'm not trying hard enough, and that's how I'll prove it to you."**_

_**Nyoko coughed and specks of blood splattered onto Gai's quickly reddening suit. "You really will……won't you?" Her eyes showed the smile that her lips had trouble showing.**_

_**Gai have a single nod. "Of course!"**_

_**Nyoko managed a faint smile and she felt herself relax. It wasn't such a bad place for things to end, in the arms of a caring friend. She drifted off to sleep, her head falling to her teammate's chest.**_

_**Five hours later Gai; muscles on fire, lungs threatening to implode, suffering severe dehydration and exhausted, entered Konoha.**__**He ran straight to the hospital, where he only had the energy to put his teammate in the arms of a nurse before he collapsed.**_

_**Flashback within a Furasshubakku Kai!**_

_"Ten thousand!" Gai, with impressive strength after all those push-ups, flipped himself onto his feet. He was breathing heavily and glistened with the exertion. "Nyoko didn't make it, but I held true to my promise. I got out of hospital this morning."_

_Kakashi was stunned by the story and the man's attitude. "You seem so at peace?" The copycat ninja could not help but be envious._

_Gai nodded. "Nyoko did not want me to blame myself. As her friend and teammate, the least I can do is respect her last wishes. The flames of youth burned brightly within her!"_

_Kakashi was beginning to feel dizzy. "Flames...of...youth?"_

_Gai gave him a victory sign. "Hokage-sama attended Nyoko's funeral and said that the young are often taken before their time, but it is within them that the will of fire burns brightest. I call that the flames of youth and I am determined to show my own, in honour of Nyoko."_

_At first Kakashi had assumed that Gai's relationship with his teammate must have been anything but close, for him to be in such high spirits after her death. Yet it seemed the green-clad man before him had been closer to her than he had to his own fallen comrade. Gai had moved on in two months more than he had in a year, yet he did it for unselfish reasons. Perhaps Kakashi himself was being selfish by wallowing in his own angst as he did, by not holding dear that which his teammate had, and by too easily gambling the life that his teammate had sacrificed himself to save. His further thoughts were interrupted though, when the man in front of him spoke as loudly as he did abruptly._

_Despite his demeanour, Gai was not an insensitive man and he saw dark thoughts cross the silver-haired shinobi's mind. "Kakashi-san, I challenge you."_

_Kakashi was startled. "Eh?"_

_"I challenge you to see who can run around Konoha the fastest! Ten times!" Gai gave his soon to be well known nice guy pose._

_Kakashi looked at the man as if he was insane. "Why would we do that?"_

_"Because Kakashi-san, from this day forth you are my eternal rival and I am determined to prove myself better than you." Gai gave a bad attempt at a sneer, which made him look like he'd just sneezed._

_Kakashi had no idea what on earth was going on this morning. Perhaps he'd died after all, but he doubted heaven was this lame, or that hell was this confusing. But after all, a shinobi had his pride. "Fine."_

_Gai's eyes seemed to brighten. "Yosh, the flames of youth burn brightly within you Kakashi. Let us be a shining example to others. Let others see us shine and be driven to also burn with the power of youth!"_

_Kakashi had to think quickly on a suitable response. Gai didn't seem so bad, but he couldn't put up with this spiel, so he'd have to try and put him off. "Sorry Gai, did you say something?"_

_Gai's jaw dropped and his eyes narrowed. "How hip of you Kakashi."_

_Kakashi just shrugged. "Let's get this over with." With that Kakashi was gone._

_Gai gave a small smile as he began to chase after the other ninja's back. He knew how some people saw him, but he didn't care and in the end he simply did the best he could. Helping others when he got the chance, in the only way he knew how. He figured this rivalry could actually be fun._

_Furasshubakku Kai!_

Kakashi stood in solemn silence for a moment, and those gathered followed his example. He didn't often share, certainly not with a crowd, but he thought his story showed Gai at his best. "I didn't realise at the time, but Gai set himself as my rival so that I'd spend less time alone. To help me out of the dark place I found myself in back then. Over the years we did some crazy things. Who could date the most women in a week." He gave a sheepish look to his wife. "Who could eat the most ramen before losing consciousness." He gave his son an amused look. "I would never give Gai the satisfaction of admitting that I enjoyed the competition, but he knew. I never turned a single challenge. I'll never forget everything he did for me and that he never asked for anything in return. Thanks to him, my son still has a father." The silver-haired Jounin couldn't hide a tear that fell down his cheek. He then did something that no one expected and pulled off a nice guy pose, minus the teeth. This got several not unkind laughs from the crowd, including Gai's own prized pupil. "In memory of Gai, whose flames of youth will indeed never go out." With a pat of the casket, Kakashi made his way back over to Lee, while everyone else went to pay their individual respects. It went without saying that Lee would go last.

Tenten was more moved than she had thought possible, by the rival of her lost sensei. She had never realised that their relationship had been that deep. She saw that Lee was emotional, as his tears fell to the ground. She began to move towards the casket, not realising she was taking someone else with her.

Naruto was pulled along and watched Tenten place her hand on the wooden casket. Whatever she was saying to him remained silent. After a few moments she turned back.

Tenten, still holding the hand she had unconsciously clasped during the story for comfort, was surprised when she met resistance. She turned and saw Naruto put his own hand on the casket.

Naruto felt a pang, not of guilt but gratitude. _Gai-sensei, I didn't know you really, but I am forever in your debt. You saved my father and two others I care for. I can never repay you, but I promise to help your team anyway I can in the attempt. Good bye Gai-sensei_.

Tenten didn't know what Naruto was saying to the departed, but it seemed meaningful to him and she watched as a pair of deep blue kind eyes turned in her direction.

"Tenten-san, Kaasan and Tousan are having Lee over for dinner tonight. Would you like to join us?" Naruto knew from her face that she was afraid to be alone right now. He knew his parents would invite Neji as well, but doubted the stoic Hyuuga would attend.

Tenten had found it hard in the two days since her sensei had died, but she knew it would be harder after the funeral. She knew that when she left the memorial grounds, it would become more real. "I would like that Naruto-san, thank you."

Naruto nodded and led the girl from the memorial park, but it would not be long until Lee and his parents followed. "If there's anything I can do for you Tenten-san, even if you just need someone to talk to, just ask."

Tenten was moved by his sincerity. "Naruto-san, why are you being so kind?"

She watched the boy pause before he answered, taking the question seriously. "I know what it's like to be all alone. No one should have to feel that way. I know Tousan and Kaasan wouldn't mind me saying this, you are welcome to our home anytime."

Tenten remained silent for a moment, the emotions of the day threatening to overspill. She numbly followed Naruto as he gently led her by the hand to the home he had opened to her.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the old man, who was lying in his own bed. "You sent for me Ojisan."

The Hokage gave a surprisingly cheerful smile. "I'm sending you on a mission with Jiraiya."

Naruto looked thoughtful. "To find Tsunade?"

The Hokage couldn't cover his surprise. "How did you know?"

"I know that the poison of Orochimaru's Kusanagi has caused irreparable damage to you chakra system, with nine-three percent enclosed in scar tissue. Your spinal column was severed between your seventh and eight thoracic vertebrae, meaning you have lost all use of your body below mid-chest level. The damage to your chakra system is irreparable, as any attempted surgery would kill you. The damage to your spine, however, is theoretically curable and you could conceivably walk again. The operation required is not viable for any medic within Konoha, even Tsuki or kaasan, but there is one person theoretically able to do it. That person is Tsunade of the legendary three."

Sarutobi smiled. "That is part of it I have to admit, but I am not selfish enough to send you on this mission for that reason alone."

Now Naruto's interest was piqued. "What other reason could you have Ojisan?"

Sarutobi gave a sigh. "As you know Naruto, the Hokage is supposed to be the strongest ninja in the village...but for me this is no longer the case."

Naruto felt a pang of sympathy. "Old man…."

The wizened figure waved his hand dismissively. "Don't feel too bad Naruto. I'm an old man and I've already been active for many years. If Tsunade returns I will hopefully be able to potter about again, but I won't be able to continue as Hokage."

Naruto's eyes widened. "You are going to have us request of Tsunade, that she become Hokage?"

Sarutobi nodded. "Jiraiya is a good man and a good ninja, but he's not cut out to be a leader. For that matter neither really is Tsunade, but you know what they say about the lesser evil." He gave a chuckle.

Naruto's eyes showed his confusion. "No offence, but what do you need me to go for?"

The old man gave Naruto a serious look. "You are good at bonding with people Naruto. Just look at all the people you have befriended, of various backgrounds and age groups. I'm hoping you can work your magic on Tsunade."

Naruto thought for a moment. "Why do I get the feeling it's more complicated than that?"

The Hokage thought for a moment about not explaining the situation, but then he owed it to the boy, since it was his mission. "It's a sad story Naruto but there is a reason Tsunade left the village……"

* * *

Anko looked at Kakashi, who lay in the hospital bed too exhausted to move. Her own arm was still sore from Kisame's Samehade, though the actual wound had been healed. "I don't get it Kakashi. I know Naruto showed you how to counter the Sharingan."

Kurenai saved the silver-haired Jounin from having to answer. "He didn't want to give away Naruto's biggest advantage. Itachi knows that Naruto is Kakashi's son, and he might have prepared for it."

Anko looked at Kakashi with new found respect. "You're some father Kakashi."

"He certainly is." A certain pink-haired medic entered the room. The woman gave Kakashi a kiss on the forehead, obviously embarrassing him, but as she stood up her face showed worry. "Do you think Naruto-kun will be ok?"

Kakashi managed to nod stiffly. "Even those two will think twice before attacking Jiraiya and don't forget Naruto himself. He can't defeat them, but I think he would be able to evade them."

Anko frowned. "Still Kurenai and I will follow them out, not that I don't have faith in Naruto, but….." She looked sheepish.

"We all know how close you two are Anko and I would expect no less from you." Akiko gave the snake-wielding Jounin a warm smile. She knew how much the other woman cared for her son. Akiko would have gone herself, but she was no combat ninja. That would not have put her off, but if her life was put in danger, Naruto would most likely risk himself in any attempt to save her.

"We best be g-" Kurenai was interrupted.

"Is the story about Itachi returning true?!" The group turned to see the bearded Chuunin, who had spoken, was not the only one in the doorway. Without saying a word Sasuke turned and left, darkness filling his expression.

"Idiot!" Anko glared at the Chuunin and turned to Kakashi. "We'll get our equipment and head out. It's a shame the pervert didn't say where they were staying." With that she and Kurenai left, but they did not hurry. They figured they had some time, since the Uchiha boy didn't know where Naruto was headed.

Now that they were alone Akiko turned to her husband. "Do you really think he'll be okay?"

Kakashi's one eye crinkled with his smile. "Now that he can control his transformation, Naruto is stronger than I am." His tone was serious and he saw the shock register on his wife's face.

* * *

Itachi knocked on the hotel door with an unhurried rapping and moments later watched the door open. A masked boy stared out. "Hello again Naruto."

Naruto glared at the elder Uchiha. "Itachi…."

"I see you remember me, but then you are ANBU's prized mascot." Itachi gazed coolly at the boy, as he pushed the door open.

"We don't need him running around. We should cut a leg off." The shark-man grinned at the boy.

Naruto stared at the larger ninja. "You must be Kisame. It was nice to meet you."

"Was?" Kisame didn't like the look in the blond's eyes.

"Kisame move. Now." Itachi still sounded calm, even as he leapt away from the doorway.

"Bunshin Daibakuha!" (Clone Great Explosion) The blond disappeared, but not in a mere puff of smoke.

Kisame was a small distance down the hall when the room was destroyed in a large explosion. He turned, slack-jawed. He'd only seen his partner use that technique before. "What in the hell?" He headed back to the room from one side of the hall, as his partner moved from the other, but unsurprisingly the blackened room was empty of its occupant.

Itachi looked dispassionately into the room. "He's grown."

Kisame had not expected such a level of sneakiness from a mere child. "So that was the ANBU brat."

Itachi didn't reply to his partner's statement. For now their mission was going to have to wait. He had underestimated Naruto and no doubt the boy was no longer alone.

When Sasuke came along a few minutes later, all he found were the charred remains of a room and a very confused hotel manager. Growling, he had little alternative but to return to the village.

* * *

"What do you think Anko?" Kurenai was not sure what to make of the scene.

Anko gave a smirk. "Naruto-kun escaped."

The red-eyed Jounin gave the other woman a doubtful look. "How can you be sure?" She looked down the hotel corridor worriedly.

Anko gestured around. "If Naruto-kun got into a battle, do you think the only damage would be this?"

"Good point." Kurenai's relieved grin matched Anko. "I guess we should head back and wait for him to return."

* * *

Orochimaru winced at the pain in his arms, but that was to be expected when the bones in one's arms had practically been liquidised. Fragments of bone pervaded muscles and nerves throughout his two limbs, making the use of the arms not just near impossible, but extremely painful. "Kabuto, did you find her?"

Kabuto pushed his glasses back onto his face. "She's at a place called Tanzuka-Gai."

The Snake Sannin climbed out of his bed, wincing as his two arms hung limply by his sides. There was a gleam in his eye. "I think it's time to see my old teammate."

* * *

Naruto paused in his stride a moment. "Itachi and Kisame showed up as you thought they might."

Jiraiya sighed. "It was a genjutsu after all. What a shame, such a fine looking woman." He pushed any regrets out of his mind. "At least the hotel knows why we gave them that extra money."

"What do you think they want the fox for anyway?" Naruto asked seriously.

Jiraiya had to be honest. "I don't know. Knowing Itachi's history, and what little we know of the Ataksuki, it won't be benign."

"I guess I still have to get stronger erosennin. How about you teach me this technique you were spouting about earlier." Naruto hoped it was as good as Jiraiya had made out.

The Toad Sannin got excited. "It's one of my personal favourites. It's very dramatic and it can be quite devastating." He glanced at Naruto. "Hopefully it will keep you busy for at least an hour." He deadpanned.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, acting more like his age. "I can't help it erosennin. I've had good teachers."

"Pfft whatever gaki, anyway here are the seals……" Jiraiya formed a set of seals rapidly, knowing his student would be able to keep up.

* * *

The Toad Sannin looked at the destruction as they walked into the castle-town. He recognised the destructive signature anywhere. "This was the work of a summon snake."

Naruto scowled at the damaged wall. "Orochimaru."

"Well he's gone now. There isn't much we can do except carry on." Jiraiya placated his growingly irate student.

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself, trying to repress his hatred of the snake-man. He knew he shouldn't get so worked up, but even the mention of the Snake Sannin could make his blood boil. "Let's go." Naruto walked ahead, trying to put some distance between him and the damage.

It took the pair little time to get into the main body of the town. It was a large bustling place, with a plethora of individuals going about various errands. They decided to start at one end and check out the various establishments for signs of the Slug Sannin. They briefly stopped to book a hotel room, where they dropped off some if their belongings.

It had been several hours since his last meal, but Jiraiya wouldn't have paid much attention to his hunger if he wasn't watching Naruto eat those bars he was so fond of. He had to admit they smelt pretty good and they made his stomach pang. "Right we're stopping for some food."

Naruto raised an eyebrow slightly. "Shouldn't we try and find Tsunade first?"

Jiraiya looked annoyed. "I won't be able to focus properly with an empty stomach, anyway we won't be long."

Naruto pushed the last of the bar he was holding into his mouth. "Mmpf." He agreed with the Sannin in the end and he could do with a proper meal.

Jiraiya looked to his right and shrugged. "This looks as good a place as any." He moved the curtain aside and they entered the drinking establishment.

Naruto assumed they would serve food as well so didn't protest, and now he was thinking about getting some real food he was quite keen. He'd managed to push thoughts of the Snake Sannin to the back of his mind.

"Tsunade!" The Toad Sannin spotted her first. After hours of searching they'd found the very person they were looking for, by accident.

"Jiraiya." The young looking blond woman looked at her old teammate. By the look of her reddened cheeks, it was obvious she was drunk. "Why…at a place like this?"

Naruto took in the scene before him. The Slug Sannin didn't look pleased to see her old teammate. He saw another woman sitting at her side, holding an intelligent looking pig. The dark-haired kunoichi, with fairly short hair and dressed in a dark kimono, looked worried. He followed his perverted white-haired sensei as he moved over to the table with the two kunoichi and sat down.

Tsunade put her hands together, with a serious look in her eyes. "Today…I met with someone that brought back bad memories."

Jiraiya wasn't entirely surprised by his old friend's words. It would have been too coincidental for the Snake Sannin to be in the same town as his former teammate without visiting her. He didn't know about the other Sannin's arms. "Orochimaru. Did anything happen?"

Tsunade was drunk, but she noticed killing intent begin to leak out of the blond boy she had previously ignored, at the mention of the snake's name. "Nothing much, just a little greeting. Why did you come to see me?"

"To tell you the truth, Sarutobi-sensei has asked for you to become the fifth Hokage." He noticed the surprise on his old teammate's face. "The old man is paralysed and his chakra system close to destroyed. He can't continue as Hokage."

"It was Orochimaru's work, he told me. He was more than a little annoyed the old man survived." Tsunade's tone of voice didn't suggest she felt one way about it or another.

Naruto frowned under his mask, not impressed so far by the Sannin. He knew some of the woman's past, but to be so uncaring when someone she had been close to had been badly injured, that didn't sit well with him. For now he held his tongue.

Tsunade noticed the glare from the young boy. "Who's this kid?"

"Hatake Naruto, formerly Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya's voice was intentionally casual.

Naruto knew the only reason that his sensei would have to reveal his birth name, would be because he wanted the woman to know what he contained.

"Are you willing to accept?" Again Jiraiya kept his thoughts from his face and spoke almost carelessly.

Tsunade remained silent for a moment, but seemed disturbed by her thoughts. "Impossible….I decline."

Naruto spoke before Jiraiya managed to. "Ojisan needs your help. You might be able to help him walk again."

"Jiraiya, this kid seems worse than your previous apprentice." Tsunade gave the boy a condescending and amused look.

"It's hard for anyone to be compared to the Fourth. He was smart, reliable and handsome, just like me." Jiraiya was enthusiastic at his last words, but no one else was impressed.

"But even the Fourth died quickly, when he gave up his life for his village. Life is different from money, it can't be gambled that easily and whoever puts it at risk is a fool. My grandfather and granduncle focused too much on bringing peace to our home, more than anything else. As a result they died in the middle of their dreams, like losers." Tsunade had an air of faux wisdom.

"You've changed a lot Tsunade. I don't know what you've been thinking all this time, but you just said all that's on your mind." Jiraiya felt more pity than anger for his fellow Sannin.

"I'm already in my fifties, age changes people. It's the same for Sarutobi-san, now too old and decrepit to live in his dreams." Tsunade actually had the nerve to look smug. "Being Hokage is shit and no one but a fool would do it."

Naruto finally snapped at these words. "Who the hell do you think you are?!" Naruto jumped from his seat and glared at the young looking blond. "I won't forgive anyone who speaks about Ojisan like that. Let's take this outside." His last words came out ice cold. The Hokage was like a grandfather to him and, though that meant nothing to the drunken woman, it meant lot to him.

"You've got guts to say such things to me boy." Tsunade too stood up. "Like you say, outside."

Jiraiya followed the two angry blonds outside and had to admit he was actually curious as to what would happen. Normally Naruto would stand no chance, but Tsunade was drunk and no doubt would underestimate the blond. A serious mistake.

"I'm one of the three legendary ninja. I don't even have to be serious to fight this little boy. One finger should be enough." Tsunade raised her right index finger.

Jiraiya coughed. "I wouldn't recommend that Tsunade."

Tsunade just glared at the pervert. "Just w-" She was flying backwards before she knew what was happening. The wall she impacted upon shattered beneath her and she felt herself quickly sober up. More than a little sore, she stood up and saw the blond standing a few yards in front of her. He was waiting for her to make a move.

Jiraiya frowned. "Tch Naruto. If you're going to fight a Sannin, you have to take it seriously."

Naruto looked away to face his sensei questioningly, but that was his mistake. Tsunade sucker-punched his stomach, sending him flying, before he smashed into a wall. The impact was even more explosive than her own had been.

"Hey kid, I'll ask you one thing before you pass out. Why do you get excited by hearing the word Hokage?" She watched as he picked himself up out of the rubble.

Naruto winced at his aching, but the damage was already healing, and he glared at the woman. "If you're not willing to gamble your life for what you believe in then it's worth less than nothing. Unlike you Tsunade, I want my life to mean something. Unlike you, I want to gamble my life for what I believe in. I want to protect those I care about..." Naruto had an epiphany as he finished his rant, standing in front of the Slug Sannin. In his younger days he had watched ANBU, Jounin and the Hokage himself. All of them did their part for their village, making sure those within it were safe. He wanted to be a part of that, but who would protect the protectors? He wanted to protect them as well. Gai had died to save his leader and though it wasn't the old man's fault, it should have been the other way around. The leader had to protect everyone and he realised that was what he wanted to do. "….and it is my dream to be Hokage." He meant his words with the utmost sincerity.

Jiraiya was surprised at his student's words. Naruto had never mentioned this before, but he could tell by the boy's eyes he was serious. He looked at the shell-shocked woman and realised Naruto had unintentionally struck a chord.

Naruto decided to get serious. He was not sure what he was doing, or how it would help, but his gut told him what to do. Naruto let his body transform and he could feel the difference, the strength that grew within him.

In her slightly drunken state, Tsunade barely had time to move when she saw a blur. She jumped as the earth beneath her was shattered and her eyes widened. The boy had used strength that must have been nearly a third of her own monstrous power. She saw the blond move again while she was still airborne and knew she couldn't dodge. The blow struck her in the stomach and sent her flying backwards.

Naruto saw his opponent fall to the ground, where she lay motionless. He began to worry, having not meant to seriously harm her. He ran over to the woman as his body began to return to normal. He bent over the woman, whose eyes were closed, and prepared to send healing chakra to his hands.

Tsunade's eyes snapped open and she ruthlessly raised her right leg. She kicked the blond boy in the stomach using a significant portion of her strength.

Naruto hit the ground some distance away, landing in the large crack he had created earlier. He winced and looked up as the female Sannin got up and approached him. His body was already beginning to heal the internal bleeding. "Cheap shot _hime." _He mocked the title he had heard Jiraiya use for her.

Shizune ran forward to the blond boy, putting Tonton down. "Are you okay?" Her own hands began to glow green as she examined his body. When she saw the damage done, she felt shamed. Her master used more strength than she should have on a child.

Naruto got up on unsteady feet. "It's fine Shizune-san." Jiraiya had informed him of the female assistant's name on their journey.

Tsunade walked up to the boy. "You shouldn't try and take me on in a contest of strength gaki. You'll never be as strong as me and you'll certainly never be Hokage."

Naruto glared at the woman, while his wounds were almost healed. "Never is a long time _hime." _Naruto stood up straighter. "I know your strength is merely a technique. A clever technique granted, but anyone with good enough chakra control could do it, so don't get all high and mighty."

Tsunade just smirked. "You think you could master the same strength as me? It took a Sannin with perfect chakra control years to develop."

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Give me one week and I'll do it."

Tsunade laughed unkindly. "Jiraiya, where do you pick up such idiots filled with false hope?" She turned to the other kunoichi. "Let's make it fair." In fact she was trying to make the boy's defeat more crushing. "Shizune here knows the theory of it and she'll explain to you, but why don't we make it interesting? Let's make a bet." Her hand went to the pendant on her chest. "If you can master strength such as mine in one week, I'll give you this necklace and concede that you will one day be Hokage." She paused for affect. "However, in the certain case you fail, you'll come to your senses and give up your dream. Trust me I'm doing you a favour here kid."

Naruto's injuries were now healed and he walked up the woman, who was surprised he was not only able but that he had the guts. "I accept."

Jiraiya frowned at the surprising outcome of the fight. Naruto was good yes, but no one alive had ever recreated his old teammate's strength. Could even his protégé manage it after only one explanation? He didn't realise similar thoughts were running through his student's own head, the blond himself not sure what he was thinking.

With mixed emotions, Tsunade turned and walked away. She needed another drink. Jiraiya began to follow her, after a nod to his student.

Shizune looked into the distance, watching her master's retreating back, and she picked up the ever patient Tonton. She turned to the boy who stood next to her and tried to understand him. She was not sure what to make of him, or his impressive speed and strength. "We should find somewhere to talk." Her master had given her an order.

Naruto remembered that he was rather hungry. "I haven't eaten for a while." For Naruto it had been a while, about half an hour.

Shizune looked up the street and spotted a nice looking place. "Is ramen okay?" An enthusiastic nod was her reply. A few minutes later found the pair sitting across from each other at a table. The woman watched food mysteriously disappear from the boy's bowl, though he didn't seem to move.

"Shizune's eyes showed that she felt sadness as she began to speak. "Tsunade-sama wasn't always like this. She used to have a caring heart that loved the village, but she changed…"

Naruto gave a heartfelt sigh, his anger long gone. He had let the woman's words about the old man get to him and he should have known better. "She lost her brother and her love."

Shizune looked up with surprise. "How did you know?"

"Old man Hokage told me about it." Naruto turned eyes filled with sadness to the woman's own gaze. "She's very unhappy, isn't she?"

Shizune nodded as she stared at her empty bowl, but sadly it didn't seem to hold the answers to her master's problems. Her eyes look down and to the side. "I'm worried about that necklace. It isn't something you should have. To Tsunade-sama, that necklace is as important as her life and it's not something that should be carelessly bet upon. It is a cursed necklace and will not acknowledge anyone but Tsunade-sama. Anyone else that has the necklace... that person will die, just like _them_." She finally looked up into a determined pair of eyes.

"Since Jiraiya told you my birth name, you know I already carry a curse." He saw the understanding on the woman's face. "I will bear another if it would help Tsunade-hime." Naruto found himself using the suffix genuinely now, feeling bad for using it disparagingly earlier. "I will win that necklace Shizune, cursed or not. I will live and she will know that it is not cursed. Perhaps she will find some peace from the guilt that consumes her." Naruto didn't realise he had balled his hands into fists, a sign of his resolution.

Shizune looked at the boy with wondering eyes. "You would risk your life for someone you only just met?"

Naruto nodded without hesitation. "I can do no less Shizune-san. No one deserves to be that unhappy. Even the legends of this world have feelings."

For a moment Shizune said nothing, trying to detect any sign the boy was not being genuine. She could not. "You are a good person Naruto-san, and I can see you mean well, but I would think your task is impossible even if you had a lifetime. You have one week."

Naruto turned a pair of deep blue eyes, that seemed to sparkle with energy, to the dark-haired woman. "Shizune-san, impossible is just a word people use to make themselves feel better when they give up."

Shizune had never met someone so determined and she found herself beginning to believe. She felt that somehow he would succeed and somehow rescue her master from the precipice. Maybe it was foolish to think this way, having just met the boy, but hope was a precious thing. She knew it should not be cast aside hastily. "We best get started then."

Shizune bore a similar look of determination to the boy sitting with her. "Tsunade-sama tried to teach me the technique before, but I don't quite have the control for it." She saw that the blond boy was paying rapt attention. "It's a simple concept, but hard to put into practice. The key is that it requires chakra sent out in a burst from at least sixteen Tenketsu points, that's the only way to get enough chakra out fast enough for the explosive _pulse_ affect."

Naruto nodded, thinking he understood. "They have to be done at exactly the same time?"

Shizune surprised the blond by shaking her head. "No, and that's the tricky part. Chakra flows at a finite speed through the body, though admittedly it's very rapid. Depending on the position of each point, it will take varying amounts of time for a burst of chakra to travel through the coils to a single given point in, or on, the body. The chakra has to be timed to fire from the Tenketsu points in a rapid sequence, so that all the pulses converge on the selected point at exactly the same time. As you can imagine this is an almost impossible..." She caught herself and gave the blond boy an apologetic smile. "I mean a very difficult process to perfect. That's what makes the technique so hard and why the control has to be perfect."

Naruto leaned back in his chair. "So that's the secret, very clever. To be able to synchronise them as quickly and instinctively as Tsunade-hime does is impressive. Truly she deserves the title Sannin."

Shizune gave an encouraging smile. "Almost anything practiced enough can become an instinctive action. Tsunade-sama barely has to think about it anymore. That is why she could manage it even when drunk." She looked embarrassed on her master's behalf. "I recommend you start trying to time the firing from just two Tenketsu first and work your way up." She let the boy absorb all the information. "So, are you still up to the task?" She knew the answer, however, before the boy opened his mouth.

Naruto eyes were set in a determined manner. "I will succeed Shizune-san. That's a promise."

* * *

Shizune had left Naruto at the ramen establishment and returned to her hotel room. The mild-mannered woman found herself wearing a real smile for the first time in a long time. As she lay on her bed with nothing to do, she couldn't help but wonder how Naruto's training was going.

The woman in the black kimono left her hotel a few minutes later, having an idea of where the blond might train. There was a small clearing in the direction of Konoha, which he would surely have passed on the way here, and that was the direction she headed in.

When Shizune got to the clearing, she gasped in shock as she saw nearly two thousand shadow clones. The clones were all standing in silence, with their eyes closed in concentration. Luckily she was undetected, which was a sign of how hard the blue-eyed boy was concentrating. She gave a small smile and moved away; her faith in a boy she had only just met, even stronger.

* * *

Naruto didn't open his eyes as he woke up, simply enjoying the sensation of being fully refreshed after a hard training session. However, with a start he realised that he didn't remember returning to the hotel. He opened his eyes to look around.

Naruto was in a hotel room alright, but it wasn't his hotel room. He focused chakra to his eyes in the darkness and was able to make out details in the room. He saw Shizune on the bed nearby, breathing steadily, and remembered he'd been training with all the clones for many hours. When he had dismissed the clones he'd collapsed unconscious, so severe had been his exhaustion. He realised the kind woman must have found him and brought him here. No doubt Tsunade was still out, unsuccessfully drinking her sorrows away. He looked at the one clock in the room and realised that he should get training again soon. Luckily most of his belongings were sealed away in small scrolls about his person, so he could wash and change here. Naruto quietly headed to the bathroom, looking forward to a hot shower.

When Shizune woke up she was not sure why, but the bathroom light was on. It cast just enough light to allow her to see that she was alone in the room and she climbed out of bed. She knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you okay in there?" She was worried Naruto had pushed himself too far the previous day and was suffering the effects. She was surprised he could even make it as far as the bathroom. She had not heard the shower running, which had turned off a little while before she had woken up. She watched as the door, in front of which she stood, swung open.

Naruto looked at the woman standing in her night robe, and saw her wince as the bright light from the bathroom flooded over her face. "Sorry if I woke you Shizune-san. I tried to keep the noise down."

Shizune saw that the blond looked perfectly fine. His hair still looked a little damp and she realised he'd had a wash. "You're...okay?"

Naruto put his hand behind his head in embarrassment. "You're wondering why I'm not bedridden, right? Short story, my metabolic rate is ten times higher than the average person and I have a powerful healing bloodlimit."

Shizune wondered how many more surprises this kid had in store for her. "Ten times... why the food alone..."

Naruto pulled out a ration bar from his pocket, which he had just been about to eat over the sink. "Highly nutritious ration bars."

Shizune was impressed. "That explains the stamina and the chakra I suppose. That's how you managed all those clones."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You saw me training?"

Shizune realised she'd practically admitted to spying, well she couldn't deny it now. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. I'm sorry for intruding."

The blond shrugged. "Not so long ago I used to be very private, but it's a habit I'm breaking. Speaking of which, I best get going, but thanks for taking bringing me back here last night. You're a very nice lady."

Shizune smiled at being called a lady. "Your welcome, but isn't a little early to start training. It's five in the morning." Shizune was planning to get a few more hours sleep herself.

"I've got a promise to keep Shizune-san." Naruto began to head to the door, before he remembered something and turned round. "Oh, your welcome to come by anytime."

Shizune decided she would most likely take the boy up on that. His energy, enthusiasm and optimism were a refreshing change. "I'll bring you some lunch later then."

Naruto gave her a friendly wave and rushed out the door. He knew he had a hard task ahead of him, but he felt more driven than worried. At least he'd already begun to make a new friend in the Sannin's assistant.

* * *

(Six Days Later)

Naruto lay panting on the ground, his clones long gone, and he munched idly on his food. Even his jaw was tired. Around him were trees and boulders, which had jagged and irregular surfaces. He saw a figure appear in his vision and a smiling face peer down. Dark brown eyes, within a gentle countenance, looked around the clearing. The smile became a slight frown, which deepened as the eyes focused on his bleeding hands. Shizune placed a large bento down by Naruto as she knelt beside him.

They were already healing and would shortly be good as new, but she picked up Naruto's left hand anyway. She sped up the healing with her gentle medic's touch. "Still the same?" In mere seconds the left hand was unmarred and she began to heal his right, but there was only a scratch left even as she began.

Naruto groaned as he sat up and gave the woman a grateful smile. "Yeah. Two Tenketsu or sixteen, I cannot quite synchronise them. The affect is more like a rapid hammering than a sledge hammer." He gestured to where he'd managed to knock debris off the trees and rocks. Small jagged pieces of stone and bark were scattered around the clearing.

Shizune opened the metal box and shifted to sit on her legs. "Here." She passed him a container of ramen, which he took gratefully, and took out her own container of sushi. Lastly, she took out two pairs of chopsticks.

"Thanks Shizune-chan." He began to eat and smiled when he saw the woman sneakily trying look at his face when he took a bite. "It's actually a partial Henge my father taught me. It makes it seem as if the mask doesn't even come down, but of course it does. Most people think I'm just that fast, and I let them." Naruto didn't mind sharing with Shizune, who had been feeding him all week and keeping him company.

Shizune was no longer embarrassed about being nosy with Naruto. Now they were friends he was quite open. "Are you going to keep going?"

Naruto nodded. "It's not over 'til it's over Shizune-chan." Indeed Naruto was beginning to feel less tired as his body absorbed the chemical energy from the food he had consumed, including the three bars he'd eaten before his new friend arrived. Naruto stood up, looking ready to continue his gruelling training. To an outside observer it would look like he was fresh from a long rest. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" He turned to his thousand-plus clones. "Come on guys, let's work extra hard for Shizune-chan!"

Shizune just laughed at the many blonds' enthusiastic cheers. She thought about her hung-over master lying on her bed in the dark and compared it to present company. It was no contest.

* * *

(One day later)

Naruto woke to find himself being shaken, and he looked up into a worried face. "Shizune-chan?

Shizune looked guilty for a moment. "Naruto-kun, we have to find Tsunade-sama right away." Her haunted look alone was enough to wake Naruto up completely.

Naruto put his black jacket on, as Shizune headed straight to the window. He saw a kunai fly past the woman and looked out to see the figure of his Sannin teacher slumped against the wall.

"Wait...Shizune." The white-haired man took a slow breath. "Damn Tsunade, she put drugs in my sake. I can't release chakra well and my whole body stings. I can't even hold chopsticks." The Sannin looked a state. "Shizune, what did you two talk about with Orochimaru? It's about time you told us." The hermit gave the woman a sidelong look.

Shizune began to shake. "I'm sorry Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-kun. I wanted to believe in Tsunade-sama. That's why I couldn't say anything." She shook her head sadly. "We don't have much time. Follow me, I'll explain on the way."

A short time later Naruto felt physically sick. That bastard Snake Sannin, torturing Tsunade with the promise of seeing those she had cared most for once again. Just when he thought he couldn't hate the Snake any more, the yellow-eyed Sannin had excelled himself once again.

* * *

Tsunade was beyond angry, her fury burning with every fibre of her being. She deeply resented Orochimaru for forcing such a painful choice upon her, one which had made her feel as if she was tearing her own heart in two, but she knew one thing that would make her feel better. She jumped high in the air and raised her leg, bringing it down hard where her two opponents had stood. She looked up to see they had escaped and now stood on the wall. "I'll kill you bastards!" She pulled her arm back and ran forward, obliterating the wall on which her enemies stood. It wasn't going to be that easy though, and her two self-made adversaries simply jumped away. As Orochimaru and his minion began to run, she gave chase. She wouldn't be satisfied until they were both dead.

* * *

Naruto saw the destruction around them. "Looks like your faith in Tsunade-hime was justified after all Shizune-chan."

Shizune would have been pleased, if she had not been worried about her master. "We need to find her."

Naruto turned in one particular direction and sniffed the air as he concentrated chakra to his nose. "This way."

The three began to run, and as they did the Toad Sannin turned to his blond apprentice. "Naruto, I'm at a big disadvantage here. You're going to have to take up the slack. We must protect Tsunade."

Naruto nodded as the air breezed through his hair. "Let's pick up the pace." With that he surged forward, at even greater speed.

* * *

Tsunade clutched her chest as she winced with the pain caused by a particularly stealthy attack. She knew she had underestimated Orochimaru's lackey. The grey-haired traitor was good, to be able to use chakra scalpels in a fight like this. Still, as he had the audacity to close his eyes and push his glasses to his face, she pushed herself up.

Kabuto was not prepared for the attack and was knocked to the ground. If he had not disabled the woman's super-strength, he would have been killed. He looked up from the ground, realising the woman's generously proportioned chest must have weakened his attack. He tried to get up, but he couldn't seem to move properly.

Tsunade was in too much pain, and much too angry, to feel any real satisfaction at the success of her attack. "You seemed to have realised, yes it is a result of your nerves. I changed my chakra into electricity and sent the electrical impulses into your nervous system." Having a moment of reprieve, Tsunade knew she had to heal herself and closed her eyes while she raised her hand to her chest. When she opened her eyes again they widened as she saw the grey-haired med-nin begin to move.

"Don't think with that level of technique you will be able to defeat me!" Kabuto felt himself getting angry, annoyed he had been caught out as he had, and he ran at the blond woman. "You're afraid of blood right? I'll show you some. I'll scatter just enough, until you are at the brink of death." He pulled his kunai wielding arm back, but was forced to stop as a cloud of smoke appeared before him.

Naruto glared at the grey-haired man, who had been just about to attack. He was instantly on guard.

"Long time no see Jiraiya." Orochimaru's slimy voice was instantly recognisable.

Jiraiya looked over to where his former teammate was standing. "You haven't changed at all, those same creepy eyes."

The rescue group was surprised when the blond woman barged through them. "Move!"

Kabuto was ready for the attack and raised the weapon still in his hand. He slashed downward viscously, covering the woman in his own blood, and watched as she froze. Seeing his chance, Kabuto slammed his fist straight into her face.

Shizune began to move, but she saw a blur already moving and saw that her masked friend had caught her Sannin master.

Naruto gently put the woman down, his body between her and the bespectacled shinobi. The shaken woman did not even look up, as she gazed in horror at the blood on her. Angered, Naruto looked up through narrowed eyes at the grey-haired man. "Shizune-chan, look after Tsunade-hime." He stood still, while he formed a myriad of seals in a blur. "Katon: Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Killing Wave of the Black Dragon Technique) Naruto breathed out a growing red and black shape, which formed into a dragon as it headed towards the sinister medic.

Kabuto felt his heart hammer in his chest, and adrenaline course into his bloodstream, as the attack raced towards him. He jumped with all haste, just avoiding the attack, and landed by his master. His blood was running down his hand and onto the ground. He looked at the huge blackened furrow in the earth that had been created, beginning where he had been standing.

"Shizune, can you do anything about my condition?" The Toad Sannin's voice was surprisingly calm.

Shizune felt like she had failed somehow as she stood up. "I can't do anything. The affect will last several hours.

Jiraiya sighed. "In that case, Naruto take care of the guy with glasses, I'll fight Orochimaru. Just do me a favour first."

Naruto's fingers moved rapidly, before he pierced his thumb and slammed his hand onto the ground. "Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu!"(Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique) At exactly the same moment, Kabuto did the same for his master. Two giant clouds of smoke formed and five enormous figures towered over the area.

Orochimaru knew that Naruto was to be taken seriously, and had summoned four creatures via his accomplice.

One of the snakes was being crushed by the large toad that fallen from the sky, with a large blade on its back.

Naruto swore, since he had not expected so many enemy summons. His own summon took out its blade and prepared to engage its chosen enemy, but that still left three.

Three large snakes attacked in a flash, their mouths opening as they neared the group.

Once more Shizune saw a blur move before her, and just in time she realised what happened. The dark-haired medic jumped out the way as the snakes' heads impacted the ground, kicking up clouds of dust and dirt. Even as they sailed through the air, two snake heads shot towards them. The one underneath Orochimaru went for Jiraiya.

Luckily Naruto was travelling fast enough, that when two large reptile mouths made for him, they snapped shut on empty air. The deadly fangs just missed him and his precious cargo. He held Tsunade with one arm as he began forming seals with the other, even as he landed. He heard his sensei call out the same words as himself, at the same time. "Doton: Yomi Numa!" (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld) One of the attacking snakes began to sink into the new swamp, which was much deeper than his sensei's own, and soon the snake disappeared into the murky liquid. After a moment, smoke filled bubbles broke the surface.

Naruto jumped again as the last snake opposing him attacked. He let his body change, deciding he needed to be faster as he held the Sannin woman protectively.

Shizune moved to take her master from the blond boy. Tsunade would be safer and he would be able to fight better. She didn't see someone intercept her, until it was too late. A brutal blow knocked her to the ground and a chakra scalpel sliced a tendon in her ankle. She was left disabled and in a painful daze.

Kabuto saw the blond boy was distracted by the snake and only had one hand free. He took out a kunai and moved to attack, throwing the weapon quickly ahead of him.

Naruto heard the projectile's passage through the air and smacked the kunai aside with his free hand. When Kabuto attempted to punch him, he grabbed the man's hand and squeezed hard enough so that he heard bones crack. He was surprised when the bespectacled man smirked, despite his pain. Naruto let go and punched him hard in the jaw, sending him flying, to land unconscious some distance away.

Naruto had a horrible realisation as he understood that smile. He could hear it even before he turned with lightening fast reflexes. A large reptilian mouth was only yards from him, and moving quickly, with fangs bared.

Tsunade's was witness to herself and Naruto about to die. Her own death she was prepared for, but he was young. Just like her brother had been.

Naruto grimaced as he brought his free hand round as fast as he could. He had no chance to form any one handed seals, or to dodge with the extra person. With nothing else to lose, he focused chakra in a variety of places throughout his body and let it out from his tenketsu points. Sixteen separate chakra pulses, released in sequence, converged on his fist almost in an instant. He saw the snake upon him, he could smell the beast, hear its scales scraping against the dirt and a deep hiss loud in his ears.

The boom reverberated around the area with the sound of the impact.

Tsunade had closed her eyes, but she realised she was still alive. Opening them, she saw the head of the snake flying back, until the rest of the body managed to counteract its momentum. The creature was obviously hurt and it vanished in a puff of smoke. She looked at Naruto's still outstretched fist. Her brain seemed to freeze as she tried to conceive the impossibility of what had happened. It took her a moment to realise something was wrong, as Naruto stood motionless and let her fall to the ground. Suddenly she came back to life.

"Naruto!" Still shaking, she jumped up and caught Naruto as he fell. She felt her blood run cold when her eyes focused on Naruto's chest. There was a fist sized hole where the very tip of the snake's fang had penetrated, and it was alarmingly close to his heart.

Naruto felt tired, to the point where he didn't even feel the wound. His bloodlimit tried to heal the wound, but it had to fight the poison, which greatly reduced its effectiveness. The tear in the arterial wall of his heart was not mending. He began to feel cold, but then there was a warm feeling on his chest.

Tsunade realised the poison was working against her. Trying to fight down her rising panic, she began to extract the foul substance. She poured out as much chakra as she could, even though she was still in the midst of a dangerous battle. She could see two ghosts in her mind's eye as she looked at the masked boy, even the amount of blood seemed to be the same. She couldn't lose him, she couldn't watch his life drain away, even if it took everything she had and more she would give it gladly. "Please don't die….please…..Naruto…"

Orochimaru turned at the loud noise and frowned at what he saw. It seemed Naruto had become even more powerful and would prove a problem if left unchecked. He had to do something about him now.

Jiraiya's eyes widened as his opponent abruptly jumped off the snake, which disappeared in a puff of smoke, the Snake Sannin almost sailing through the air. The Toad Sannin had no surface to push off from and fell to the ground below.

Perspiring, Tsunade finished extracting the poisons and fixed the tear in Naruto's heart. When she sensed an imminent attack, she turned to see Orochimaru open his mouth to reveal a glowing sword. She instantly recognised the blade and moved on instinct.

Orochimaru looked at his blade, which had pierced Tsunade's chest. "Tsunade, I was not trying to kill you. If that brat survives he will cause a great deal of trouble for me later on...don't get in my way."

Tsunade tried to ignore the burning pain in her chest, which threatened to consume her mind. "No...I'm going to protect him, no matter what."

"Why are you risking you life for a worthless brat?" Orochimaru shook his head, almost as if in disbelief.

Orochimaru pulled the sword out of his fellow Sannin's chest and watched as she hunched forward.

"To protect Konoha...You want to know why?" She looked at Naruto and she couldn't help but smile, even as drops of blood fell from the side of her mouth. "This kid is the future Hokage of Konoha."

Orochimaru just looked at the woman as if she was crazy. "What are you babbling about? Being Hokage is worthless and only a fool would want it."

Those words struck Tsunade more painfully than the sword that had penetrated her chest. Her own words were thrown back at her and she realised just how far she had fallen, but that didn't mean she could not rise again. If not for herself, then for the injured boy behind her. "From now on, I too shall gamble my life."

Orochimaru frowned. "You're going to throw your life away for a worthless brat like him?" He opened his mouth and unleashed his sword. "Then die like the worthless trash you are protecting." He slashed the woman standing before him across the chest, sending her backwards.

Shizune managed to pull herself together and to partially sit up, just to see her master take another serious injury.

Orochimaru tilted his head back again and made to slash at the boy again.

Tsunade winced as she felt warm shallow breathing against her chest. The cold blade cut into her side and she felt the warm, wet, sensation of her own blood trickling over her flesh. "Didn't I tell you I'd gamble my life?" She received a kick to the side as a response. She lay on the ground for a moment, staring at Naruto's unconscious form. She looked at her own shaking hand, covered in her own blood, and Naruto in her peripheral vision. Something inside her changed right then and her hand became still.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as he received an uppercut to the jaw. He looked up from the ground, his face showing his shock.

Tsunade's face was set like stone, her countenance made more intimidating by the black cross shaped seal that had formed on her forehead. "Why am I doing this? Because I am the fifth Hokage of the leaf."

Shizune dragged herself off the ground as she realised what her master was doing. "Tsunade-sama, stop! I can heal your injuries!" She began to move as fast as she could manage.

Naruto winced at the shout which woke him. His chest hurt a great deal, though his wound had almost closed, the poison no longer hindering the healing. His eyes snapped open, just in time to see the woman standing over him form her hands into a seal. Chakra surrounded her, and Naruto instinctively knew she was going to do something damaging to herself. Her determined stance reminded him of when Lee had opened the celestial gates. He reached out to the nearest part of her, which was her slender ankle. "Hime….."

Tsunade held her hands together. She was so focused she didn't feel the hand on her ankle. "Sozo Saisei!" (Creation Rebirth) Instantly Tsunade realised something was wrong, as more chakra flowed through her than she could possibly have stored up.

Naruto was hit by a powerful, blinding explosion and he suddenly felt even weaker. He lost consciousness as he began to revert to his normal form. He landed some distance away from the large smoking crater that was now where Tsunade had been standing.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Tsunade landed in a crouch, her muscles having tensed violently and shot her up into the air. For a moment she stayed in that position, with one leg under her and the other to the side. Her right hand was held out in front of her, fingers splayed out, steadying her. The way she felt was like nothing she had ever experienced and she knew something had gone awry with the technique. She would have to worry about it later. All she knew was that she was brimming with energy. Everything seemed so clear in her mind and she could feel the strength within her body, waiting to be unleashed. Her eyes took everything in, making the world a montage of bright colours and dizzying movements. Her ears were met with a cacophony of different sounds, an auditory assault, enough to make her grab her head in a vain attempt to protect her ears. Her nose was filled with sweet, musky, salty, spicy and metallic scents. She felt as if she were under the affect of some psychotropic drug and that she would soon circum to sensory overload. If her queasy stomach was any measure.

After what felt like days to the Slug Sannin, but was mere seconds in the real world, her brain began to adapt to the bizarre changes. She began to successfully interpret the information from her ears first. The heavy breathing and footsteps of Shizune as she approached, Orochimaru who had gotten himself to his feet, the Snake's assistant's increasingly rapid breathing as he began to wake up, and Jiraiya's footsteps as the Toad Sannin approached from the distance. Now she was able to think more clearly, it occurred to her that there was one set of breaths missing. She turned in alarm to the unconscious figure behind her and realised he wasn't breathing.

Shizune reached her master and almost tripped in her shock, but her ninja instincts caught hold as she saw the direction of Tsunade's unusual eyes. "I'll take care of Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama." She moved to the masked blond boy.

Tsunade had faith in her assistant and turned back to Orochimaru, who looked like he was quickly recovering from the shock of the blast. "I never did like you very much Orochimaru." The glare in her eye showed that she was not going to show her old teammate forgiveness.

Kabuto's eyes opened, just in time for him to realise things were going to get ugly. "Orochimaru-sama, the Manda!" He managed to bite his thumb and wipe it on his master's arm.

Tsunade began forming seals and bit her thumb, finding it surprisingly easy to pierce her flesh. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Summoning Technique) She hadn't realised her old white-haired teammate was doing the same thing, as his words echoed her own, while Kabuto's came a fraction of a second later.

Shizune began to panic. Naruto was dead, his heart stopped, and there was no chakra within him. She quickly sat herself onto Naruto's stomach and began to push down rhythmically upon his chest, pouring chakra out from her palms. For what seemed like hours, nothing happened and tears filled her eyes as she thought she'd lost her new friend. He was far too young and kind to die like this. When Naruto suddenly took a deep and desperate breath in she could have collapsed with relief, had she not needed to continue pouring chakra into his system. He remained unconscious, but at least he was alive and hadn't stopped breathing long enough to cause brain damage. With nothing else for it, Shizune knelt with her legs to the side and propped Naruto's form against her. She watched the three gigantic figures that had yet to move, but the words that had been uttered so far were lost to her.

Far above the unconscious blond, Tsunade scowled at Orochimaru. "Enough unpleasantries." Katsuyu moved with surprising speed and unleashed a huge amount of acid at the large purple snake.

The snake dodged with vastly superior speed, and wrapped itself around the slug, in the blink of an eye. No one expected what happened next as the large snake's head jerked to the side.

Tsunade landed on the back of the snake, while behind her the slug summon was collapsing into smaller versions of herself. The Slug Sannin began to run up the creature's back, with blinding speed.

Orochimaru watched with growing alarm as the woman reached his summon's head and jumped high into the air. He was forced to roll awkwardly as she descended and her fist struck the snake's head.

Gamabunta didn't know what to do as he saw Manda's head jerk downwards, taking the massive blow. "What's with Tsunade?"

Jiraiya just watched in awe. "She's...even stronger than in her prime..."

Tsunade looked down at the fractured snake scales, annoyed that she had missed her target, and decided to go for a more direct approach. She ran straight at the snake man.

Orochimaru didn't have a lot of options when he saw her coming, and jumped backwards from the top of his summon's head. It was a long fall, but the ground would me more forgiving than Tsunade's fist.

Tsunade growled in frustration and jumped, but not as far as one might have expected.

As Orochimaru fell, he watched Tsunade jump off the snake's head and deliver a spin kick to the beast's head. Once more the snake's head jerked to the side.

Unfortunately for the snake, Gamabunta took this opportunity to cover the distance between them and slash the snake's face with his large blade. Manda hissed loudly. "Prepare to die next time we meet, Orochimaru." The snake vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Gamabunta put his sword away as his summoner jumped onto his shoulder, forearm, webbed hand, and to the ground. Once his summoner was safe, the summon boss vanished in a puff of smoke, and not soon after Katsuyu did the same.

Orochimaru hit the ground hard, hearing and feeling several snaps, and struggled to even crouch.

Tsunade fell the distance to the ground, but this time she landed with her legs bent and remained upright. She immediately ran towards the malevolent Sannin.

Orochimaru knew that in his condition this battle was over, and let himself begin to sink into the ground. Kabuto began to form seals and smoke began to envelope him as he followed his master's example.

Tsunade got to the place where Orochimaru's head vanished, and split the ground open with a mighty blow from her left fist, but he was already gone. She immediately turned to where Naruto sat with her assistant and headed over.

"He should be okay Tsunade-sama." Shizune saw the older woman's face was a picture of worry.

"It's my fault...this is all my fault." Tsunade knelt by the blond boy.

* * *

_Tsunade looked around her at the good sized living room and the red futon two yards in front of a warm fire.__The walls were cream, the floor a light sandy-brown, and there were pictures on the walls, but nothing that stood out. It was a place where Tsunade loved to come to and yet hated at the same time. She loved it because of who she knew would be here. She hated it because she knew she would be forced to leave and face cold reality when the morning came. She had to correct herself on that thought, as the real world was no longer such a torment for her. It was the home she had bought with her lover, who had died before they had moved in. None of this had ever been moved in, but this was how she had always imagined it. It would mean that _he _was here._

_"If it's possible, you're looking more beautiful than ever hime." A warm voice came from the futon._

_Tsunade blushed, despite her real age. "Dan..."_

_"I know, but I couldn't help myself." The man with long pale turquoise hair smiled warmly as the blond woman sat herself down. He put his arm around her and for a moment just held her like that. "You know I want you to be happy. I would never have wanted you to be as unhappy as you have been."_

_Tsunade sighed. "I know, you always say that."_

_"But you can't accept it sincerely because I'm not really me." 'Dan' always ran into this same obstacle with the Slug Sannin. _

_Tsunade shook her head sadly as she laid it on her lost lover's shoulder. "You're just a memory."_

_Dan nodded. "True, but I like to think I'm the essence of me, the part of me you loved. That's the _me_ that matters."_

_Tsunade just put her fingers to his lips. "I don't want to argue." This conversation never led anywhere._

_Dan fell silent for a moment, accepting her words, and decided a change of topic was in order. "So you're going to be Godaime." He gave her a squeeze. "I'm proud of you. There is no one I'd have receive the title in my stead, except Naruto of course." He laughed when Tsunade gave him a bewildered look. Dan just smiled down at her. "Don't look so surprised. He saved my hime, not just from Orochimaru, but from herself. If I was real I'd shake him by the hand."_

_Tsunade felt odd with this conversation. "I'm sure the two of you would have gotten along. He's as protective as you are...were."_

_Dan surprised the woman leaning on him. He gently pushed her upright, so he could look her in the face with a serious expression. "I can tell what kind of person he is, a good young man, and I think he can show you how to be yourself again." _

_Tsunade was surprised and confused. "You're telling me I need to take advice from a twelve year old child?"_

_Dan shrugged. "I only meant listen to what he has to say. And don't get annoyed at me, I'm _your_ memory." He smiled mischievously._

_Tsunade frowned. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm going crazy."_

_Dan kissed her on the forehead. "Probably."_

_She batted his arm for that comment and he feigned injury, but despite all her strength she could be very gentle._

_"There will always be hope hime, so like Naruto, don't ever give up. You can be happy if you let yourself be. You know Nawaki would have wanted that as well." Dan nudged her gently._

_Tsunade was thoughtfully silent for a few minutes. "I love you Dan."_

_Dan took her hand. "I know hime. Remember, I'm the love for you I left behind in your heart and I'll always be in here."_

_Tsunade nodded as tears welled in her eyes, because when something like a conclusion was reached in this dream it was time to leave. "Dan I want to sta-" She felt the little world fade away._

* * *

Naruto's eyes flickered open and stared at the ceiling blankly for a moment.

"You're awake!" A friendly voice caused him to turn his head and watch as Shizune came over. She leant over him, looking him straight in the eyes, checking his pupils were correctly dilated and his eyes focused. She surprised him by giving him a quick warm embrace, showing that she was glad he was okay.

It took a moment for Naruto to recover from his surprise at the woman's gesture. "How long was I out?" Naruto slowly sat up, only to find he felt fine, which meant he'd been asleep for at least a few hours.

"Two days." Shizune surprised the boy with her answer.

"What?!" Naruto's head snapped up. "I've never slept that long in my life."

Shizune just laughed gently, which made Naruto feel more comfortable. He smiled, no longer worried. "It's complicated."

"Are Tsunade-hime and erosennin okay?" Naruto guessed that they were, or Shizune would not look so cheerful.

Shizune looked thoughtful for a moment. "Well, Jiraiya is suffering pervert related injuries. As for Tsunade-sama... I think she best answer that when she returns, which should be any ti-" At that moment the door to the hotel room opened.

Tsunade was eating some rice balls she had bought from a small vendor down the street. Since the incident two days ago, she seemed to have a larger appetite. She noticed the blond boy sitting up and his jaw drop open. "You know a regular ninja would have been asleep for nearly three weeks after that, but then again you aren't a regular ninja are you?" She chuckled as the words failed to register with him.

"Hime?" Naruto couldn't cover his total shock.

For a moment the blond woman lost her smile. The way he'd said that word brought back memories, being completely different from how he'd used it when they had been fighting. She had not heard him utter it in on the battlefield. The Sannin woman opened her mouth to say that she'd rather he not call her that. "Morning." She surprised herself with her own response.

Naruto continued to stare. "What happened to you? You look...different." That was an understatement.

Tsunade gave an animal like grin, showing small pointed fangs. The unusual teeth weren't the only thing Naruto noticed, and in fact they were the tip of the iceberg. Tsunade's hazel-brown soft eyes each contained a slit pupil. Her cheek bones seemed a little more prominent, making her face just a little more angular. Her hair was tied back into a long ponytail that was a little jagged at the end, and he understood it was keeping her wild hair in order. Tsunade's body looked more muscular, though it didn't affect her overall curvature. The suggestion of muscle on her stomach emphasized her already narrow waist and _other_ features. Her arms gave the hint of muscle, but nothing obvious. He noticed at the end of her fingers were sharp nails, which were no longer painted. So much of her was visible because of the outfit she was wearing. She wore a rather close fitting black skirt, which came down three quarters of the way to her knees. There was another piece of looser black material behind that, looking like a cape, which came from her waist. It didn't quite reach the floor and it was unclear if it was part of the skirt or not. She wore what would be a black vest, had it reached down father than just above her navel, or not been so low cut that it failed to cover up her general ampleness.

Someone else entered the room through the still open door, who was walking with a noticeable limp. "I don't get away with staring like that." Jiraiya pouted.

Tsunade frowned at her old teammate. "He's not a pervert, he's just surprised. Aren't you?"

Naruto nodded slowly as he noticed something else. The gentle chakra disturbance, which seemed to be caused by her appearance altering technique, was no longer present. Tsunade really was as young as she looked. "What happened to you?"

Tsunade sat on the bed by Naruto, with an amused expression on her face. "You did." She saw this didn't mean much to the boy. "I spoke to Jiraiya and learned about your bloodlimit. After much discussion, we have a theory on what happened." Naruto didn't say anything, waiting keenly for the reasoning. "The technique I used is designed to cause massive and rapid cell division within my body. Of course many of my cells are killed in the process, otherwise I'd have too many cells in my body. Effectively it would age me several years, but heal any injuries and even replace lost limbs."

"That didn't happen though." Naruto knew he was stating the obvious, but it allowed Tsunade to know he was keeping up.

Tsunade nodded. "It didn't. You see the seal on my head has two purposes. The first is to store up chakra over time to fuel the technique, which requires a large amount of chakra. The second is to use my brain tissue behind it as the master copy of my DNA, as well as sparing my brain from the process. Otherwise my limbs wouldn't grow back, but would just heal over as would normally happen. Now the technique itself pulls on all the chakra it can, leaving me with just enough to function and move about. However the technique found another chakra supply when you grabbed my ankle and it drained nearly all the chakra from your body. Now your chakra is really the base of your bloodlimit and it would do nothing normally if it was just sitting in my system. However, my seal was giving the genetic template to my technique, which overrode the primary genetic memory in the regenerative chakra I got from you. Your chakra detected my cells being killed by my technique and did what it exists to do. It began to rebuild all the cells that were being destroyed using the master copy of my DNA, from scratch and not through cellular fission. The DNA in brain cells is effectively younger than the rest of the body, because brain cells replicate far more slowly than elsewhere in the body. But there were differences."

"Differences?" Naruto was managing to keep up because of his medical knowledge, but it was still rather complicated.

"Yes. My seal overrode the primary genetic memory, but not the secondary one. It seems your secondary genetic memory is not an entire genetic layout of your transformed state, but a sort of record of the differences that occur from the primary genetic memory. So the changes were then made to me, from the new primary memory state, giving me the same attributes you have when you transform. It's played havoc with the chemicals and hormones in my brain too, so my temperament is a bit different at the moment. Finally, my system is only capable of storing less than half the chakra that it received from you. Since I already had the unused chakra from the seal too, the excess was expelled from my body rather…..explosively. The change is permanent, because in your case it's the bloodlimit which changes you back from the transformed state as well as too it. This is why, when your system took measures to try and save you, it transformed you back to normal to stop the drain. Almost ironically that completely depleted your chakra and killed you." Tsunade saw the surprise in Naruto's face. "Shizune managed to give you a portion of her chakra and resuscitate you. Because the drain was so intense, your body struggled to recover and regenerate chakra, though now you're back to full health." Tsunade took a deep breath, after her lengthy lecture.

Naruto opened his mouth, but it took a moment to think of something to say. "Well you look nice anyway." It was lame, but the he had nothing else intelligent to say.

Tsunade patted his arm sympathetically. It had been a shock to her too. "I owe you a lot Naruto. You saved my life and you've given me a second chance. I think it will take me the rest of my new life to try and repay you." She leant over and placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's forehead, which even at his age made him quiver a little, and put her hands to the back of her neck. Taking the pendant off herself, she leaned forward and put it around Naruto's own. She was pleased to see he was a gentleman, and adamantly looked her in the eyes. "You won this fair and square. I have no doubt now you will make a fine Hokage and..." She picked up Naruto's hand looking at the ring, which at the moment was a bland grey. "…I'd say I'm not the only one to think so." She dropped his hand. "But until you are ready, I will fill in for you." She gave a smirk.

Naruto broke into a frown quite suddenly. "Do I have to call you Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade offered her hand to Naruto, which he used to help him climb from his bed. "I could think of worse nicknames that hime." Her soft gaze was accompanied by a gentle smile.

Naruto gave a bow to Shizune and Tsunade. "Thank you both for saving my life." He had figured out it was Tsunade who had healed the injury he got from the large snake.

Shizune gave a friendly smile, glad her new friend was well. "How about we have lunch to celebrate? I expect you're hungry."

Naruto opened his mouth to reply, but his stomach beat him too it and rumbled loudly. He looked sheepish. "That would be nice."

Tsunade gave him wide smile. "How about Shizune and I treat you to ramen?" The Sannin could easily eat another serving of the soup based noodle dish.

* * *

Tsunade sat by the fire in the dark forest, at ease. She was strong and her senses acute. Not only could she hear the wildlife, but she could see it. One of her new talents was infrared heat vision, which she could call upon at will. It was similar to some species of snake, though it had come indirectly from the demon fox. The female Sannin watched over the exhausted lump under a blanket, with a blond mop of hair sticking out from one end, and she couldn't help the upwards curve that half her mouth formed. Even as they travelled, the boy trained himself half to death. He had proven that his use of super-strength was not coincidental, as he practiced with it daily. She watched Shizune sleeping as she lay between herself and Naruto. Jiraiya had been relegated to the other side of the fire. Naruto had made him sleep there in case his hands got the better of him and he ended up suffering death by kunoichi.

Her head began to fall down and she slowly moved towards sleep, secure in the knowledge that she would wake up should anything noteworthy approach.

She began to dream, this time of her brother.

* * *

Naruto woke up when a beam of sunshine shone through his eyelids with a red glow, and he instinctively covered his eyes before opening them. He heard the sound of quiet crying and discreetly turned to see the nearly-Hokage sitting beside him. She was looking up at the sky, with tears running down her face. "Hime?"

Tsunade was startled and hastily attempted to wipe her eyes, but the tears only fell faster at the nickname Naruto used for her. She was embarrassed and gave a cough. "…morning."

Naruto was not going to be distracted. "What's wrong?"

Tsunade managed to bring herself to her senses, having only woken moments before Naruto. She was always broken up when she woke up from _those_ dreams. "I'm fine."

Naruto frowned. "I can see that." His voice was gently sarcastic before he fell silent, seemingly willing to wait any length of time for her to open up.

"Honestly, you don't have to worry about me." The Sannin woman gave him a smile, which he could tell was forced.

Naruto put his hands behind him and leaned back, but didn't lie down. "None the less I am worried about you. I know that your depression isn't something that can disappear in one day. You're going in the right direction, but that doesn't mean you don't need support."

"I'm soon to be Hokage. I can deal with this on my own." Tsunade scowled to herself more than Naruto.

Naruto gave her a serious look. "No offence hime, but that's a stupid way to think."

Tsunade knew he was trying to help, but none the less felt her anger rise. "Look I know you helped me out and all, but that doesn't mean you can talk to me like that."

Naruto shrugged. "No it doesn't, but I'd like to think we've become friends and I think that _does_ give me the right. True, a Kage is supposed to be the strongest ninja in the village, but they're only human. They need administrators to do paperwork, keeping the cogs of the village running. They have ANBU to look after village security. Jounin do the harder missions and bring in the most money, or teach Genin squads. Chuunin perform missions, carry out various lower security roles, teach, perform administration, and act as messengers. Genin do the tedious but necessary missions within the village, as well as smaller missions outside. Villagers support the ninja by providing services, food, clothing and tools. Without anyone of these groups, running the village would be almost impossible. A Kage relies on a vast number of people daily, despite their individual strength and intelligence. When they or the village have a problem, any one of these groups may be called upon for assistance depending on the problem. So hime, what makes you think it's any difference in this case?" He paused for a moment to let the words sink in. "If you need to talk, or you need anything else, you can rely on me. Not just because I'm a Genin and you're about to become Hokage, but because we're _friends_." Naruto just watched the sky and the other two still sleeping forms.

Tsunade was once again at a loss for words, Naruto's insight beyond his years. Before she realised what she was doing, Tsunade found herself holding the boy in a tight embrace.

Naruto was surprised, but said nothing, realising it was really for her own sake. He could only imagine how long it had been since she had been able to find comfort from another person. He couldn't imagine her hugging Shizune, even as close as the two were.

Tsunade leaned back and gave an embarrassed smile. "Why is it that I feel like I'm the child here?"

Naruto's eyes showed his smile. "I'm sure everyone does sometimes."

Tsunade felt herself relax, releasing muscles she hadn't even realised were tensed. She still had some way to go before she could really be at peace, but luckily she had a child sage to help her. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Naruto stated sincerely. "Looks like we've got company." He pointedly looked at the figure of Shizune, who was beginning to stir. "I'll get breakfast ready." With that the blond took a scroll from his pocket and, upon activating it, several bentos appeared.

Tsunade's nose twitched. "Ramen..."

Naruto grinned and handed the woman one of the metal boxes. "Steaming hot."

Tsunade gratefully took the presented item. For some reason, ever since her alteration, she had developed a taste for the noodle and soup based dish. "Hmmm...all I need is some sake and I'm in heaven..."

* * *

Naruto stood in the wide open meadow as he allowed his transformation to come over him. Tsunade had suggested that the more he practiced the less the chakra strain would be, because it would became more natural for his body. As usual his senses were heightened exponentially and it was then that he noticed someone watching. He turned to face the tree-line some distance away, where he sensed two individuals.

The two Ataksuki had waited patiently for the boy to be on his own. Even they would not take on two Sannin lightly. They were here was because Itachi was convinced they should act before he got any stronger, as the extraction would prove more difficult if he did.

Kisame saw the blond boy turn to them. "He's not bad."

Itachi's face was as impassive as ever. "Something in him has changed. Caution would be prudent."

Kisame turned to the other man, to see if he was joking, but realised who he was standing next to. Still, how strong could the boy be?

"Are you coming out or not?" Naruto had guessed who they were and knew he could not run. It was only a shame he had left the small camp some distance behind.

Kisame and Itachi appeared in front of the blond boy.

Kisame grinned. "You got spunk kid." He turned to his partner. "Itachi, let me handle this." He wasn't even going to ask the boy to come willingly, not after their last encounter.

"Just don't go too far." Itachi ordered.

The shark-man jumped back, apparently ignoring the advice. "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!" (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave) The mist-nin unleashed a torrent of water from his mouth. Itachi had already stepped back as Naruto jumped high into the air, moments later to land on the turbulent surface of the water. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!" (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)

Naruto saw the massive attack coming, one more powerful than the same technique he had seen created by Zabuza.

Naruto knew the only way to beat the attack was with an earth based jutsu. "Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu!" (Earth Dragon Missile technique) The mud-like dragon hit the torrent of water straight on, piercing it through the middle and sending the water flying in every directing, creating a quick torrent of rain.

Kisame glared at the boy as the water fell around him. The kid new he couldn't beat him on chakra, so he had used waters elemental weakness, earth.

Naruto decided now was a good time to try something he had been experimenting with, and concentrated chakra to each hand. "Futon: Rasengan!" (Wind Release: Spiralling Sphere) "Suiton: Hahonryu!" (Water Release: Rapid Crasher) In one hand sat a highly dense and explosive water attack and in the other a dense spiralling sphere of wind imbued chakra. Naruto slammed his palms together. "Kufu Suika no Jutsu!" (Drowning Maelstrom Technique)

Kisame watched as an attack came towards him, not unlike the great water fall technique he had used. However, it was more compact, spun more rapidly, and looked far more violent. The mist-nin jumped backwards, able to dodge the attack because it was smaller, but he didn't know it had been a diversion. A sword slashed at his head and he only just ducked in time. Kisame pulled out his own bandaged weapon as he turned to face his opponent and looked at the other's large blade. Kisame recognised the sword immediately and his eyes narrowed. He knew what it meant, that the boy possessed that particular blade. Though the demon of the mist had been nowhere near his own level, it was still impressive for such a young ninja to have taken the blade. The missing mist-nin decided to get back on the offensive and swung his blade swiftly.

Naruto blocked the blade with his own, and to the mist-nin's ire Naruto was able to hold his own. He had the advantage of being shorter and pushing upwards rather than downwards.

Kisame quickly retreated once more. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Water Clone Technique) Numerous small pillars of water rose from the new lake and soon there were several dozen enemies.

Naruto raised his left hand, to perform a single seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" In a puff of smoke, each water clone had its own opponent. The water clones had the disadvantage, because they were so much weaker than the original. As the clones engaged each other, Naruto ignored them, relatively safe in the knowledge he gained from the destroyed clones would warn him if he was in danger.

Kisame watched numerous clones engage each other. Numerous clouds of smoke and crashes of water surrounded them. The clones' numbers quickly dwindled. Looking at the boy, he saw that he was not tired in the slightest. It was time to take things seriously, and he began to unwrap his blade.

Naruto knew of the Samehade, and knew that it would eat a person's chakra if they let it. The damage it could inflict with the metal scales could be brutal.

Kisame raised his sword up and left as he darted forward, with the freed weapon moving faster. Once upon the other ninja, he swept it down and right, trying to sweep it across the boy's chest.

Naruto was matched in speed by his opponent. It seemed that the fish-man had 'not quite human' strength and reflexes too. He managed to stop the other's blade, but not before it tore a chunk out of his shoulder, damaging his muscles and weakening him. It became a struggle to hold the rough blade at bay.

Naruto could have kicked himself when he realised he had forgotten his new ability. He had not yet used it in real taijutsu combat and so it had not come naturally, unlike the more strategic use of new Ninjutsu. He was not sure if his blade would survive, but he palm-struck the back of his own weapon with all his strength and a strong pulse of chakra.

Kisame couldn't dodge the shrapnel as half his precious weapon was shattered to pieces. He was cut across the face and hands, only his thick skin saving him from serious injury. He looked past the now jagged half-sword and saw that the boy's own sword was intact. The cleaver sword was merely dented on opposing sides, at the point which it had struck the nuke-nin's own weapon.

Kisame was angry and attacked once more with the remains of his sword.

Naruto decided that maybe his plan had not been the greatest. With his weapon now smaller and lighter, the other ninja was faster at wielding it. Now the fish-man was using both hands and Naruto was forced to do the same. On a more encouraging note, Naruto's shoulder was already healing and he was able to keep up better. Still, at this rate the shark-man's stamina would outlast his own. He had to think his way out of this. He had to get rid of the other man's weapon and the only way he could think to do it was with his super-strength. Regrettably he couldn't free up hands or legs, even for a moment. He had one other idea, but the outcome was uncertain. He'd damaged his sword by smashing his hand into it, but now he was holding it. If he sent out a pulse through the blade, the force would pass into it, rather than be absorbed by it. It would be comparable to difference between punching a metal bar, and punching _with_ a knuckle duster. Naruto timed it carefully and released a sequenced pulse of chakra to his closed hands. His sword struck the remains of the Samehade.

Kisame winced as the remains of his once prized weapon were shattered to pieces. The strain on his wrists was extreme and had he possessed bones, instead of slightly more flexible cartilage, his wrists would have snapped.

Naruto didn't expect the backlash he got from the attack. Though not so strong as to damage him, he shot under the water.

Kisame clenched his sharp teeth together, causing his gums to bleed slightly, as he fought to overcome the pain. He formed seals at a crawling pace, at least for him. "Suiton: Goshokuzame!" (Water Release: Five Eating Sharks)

Naruto was already applying chakra to his feet to raise him to the surface, but he did it at an angle. He couldn't see clearly and his opponent would have the advantage. When he sensed an attack coming from behind, he changed the direction of his chakra so he shot to the side. Passing the blond, with a speed he could not match under the water, was a large shark. He concentrated on his surroundings and sensed four others.

Two sharks came from either side of him and he stretched out a hand either side of his torso, his fists impacting on each shark's nose. The sharks disappeared, leaving only smoke filled bubbles and three remaining sharks. Naruto wasted no time and shot to the surface of the impromptu lake. He blocked a kick from the shark-man with his rapid reflexes. His opponent was obviously surprised he'd had the presence of mind to intercept the blow. The blond proceeded to throw the shark-man over his head, with all the force he could muster, enhanced with the use of a now familiar pulse of chakra. He was getting practiced at using the strength for things other than simple strikes, giving the impression of vast muscular strength. The blond boy jumped into the air as a large set of pointy teeth snapped shut where his legs had just been.

Kisame flew several hundred yards, actually past his own reservoir, and landed in a crouch to absorb the impact into his legs.

"You are taking too long Kisame." Itachi stood next to his partner, who had not seen him arrive.

Kisame glared in silence. Even at full strength, he was no match for the Uchiha and they both knew it.

Naruto landed away from the remaining sharks and ran across the water, finally jumping onto dry land. He saw the eldest Uchiha between himself and shark-man. This was bad, and he knew he only had one chance against Itachi.

Itachi stared at Naruto dispassionately. "I'll make this quick, before your companions intervene." The Uchiha's eyes began to change, the black dots turning to blade-like shapes, as he saw Naruto's futile attempt at a technique to defend himself. Or so he thought. "Tsukuyomi!" (Moon Reader)

Naruto's voice called out at the exact same moment as the Uchiha's. "Furea no Jutsu!" (Flare Technique) He released a large amount of chakra from his body.

Itachi actually screamed in pain as his hands shot to cover his eyes, astounding his partner.

Kisame had never seen Itachi disabled before. He knew it was again down to him to fight the blond boy. He jumped forward quickly towards the young Genin. It was fortunate that he did, because at that moment the ground beneath where he had been standing was shattered with a resounding boom. He glanced behind him and saw a woman with blond hair, already leaping towards him. She revealed pointed teeth with her angry look. Kisame hated himself for it, but knew this fight was over. He grabbed his partner, whose hands still covered his eyes, and the two vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto was panting as the water behind him began to slowly dissipate into the ground. He glanced at the woman who walked over to him. "Thanks hime."

Tsunade was just glad her hearing was as sharp as it was. When she'd returned to the camp from washing in the river, far from the Toad Sannin, she'd heard the battle. "Holding off two S-Class nuke-nin by yourself. Isn't that a little extreme for training?" Her joking was more for her own comfort than anything.

Naruto snorted. "I'm lucky. If Itachi had not used his Sharingan, and gone for a straight forward attack, I would have been defeated."

Tsunade draped her arm around Naruto's shoulder, slightly delirious with relief. "I think we should head back home straight away. We'll eat on the move. I think even I'd win if I bet that's not the last you'll see of them." Tsunade was worried about Naruto. Having watched him nearly die twice, she realised it would deeply upset her to lose him.

* * *

Kabuto was a little wary when he was summoned by his master, whose temper had been short of late. It was even worse since their defeat at the hands of his old teammate. Therefore it was a surprise, upon entering his master's quarters, that the Sannin was smiling. Though it was far from friendly, it was a sign of his apparently improved mood. "You sent for me Orochimaru-sama?"

A pair of beady yellow eyes focused sharply on the grey-haired young man. "I have been thinking carefully over the last few days Kabuto. I have a mission I want you to prepare for."

Kabuto had been expecting something like this at some point, so he wasn't entirely surprised. "You wish for us to accompany Sasuke here?"

Orochimaru's malevolent smile grew even wider. "_Part_ of your mission is that I want you to _kidnap_ Sasuke."

Kabuto was surprised this time. "Forgive me Orochimaru-sama, but I thought Sasuke was to come willingly."

Orochimaru's face became more relaxed, though his eyes gleamed with evil intentions. "That _was_ the plan, but Sasuke is no longer to be my next vessel."

If Kabuto had been holding anything, this would have been the time when it would have clattered to the floor. "Orochimaru-sama?"

"I understand your surprise Kabuto, but if you think about it I'm sure you'll understand." Orochimaru had a patient look on his face. He preferred his favourite subordinate to use his own intelligence. The Sannin wasn't there to think for his assistant.

Kabuto's hand cupped his chin in thought. "If you want Sasuke then you still want the Sharingan." That was no bombshell. "So you must be planning to transplant them into someone else…..but transplanted Sharingan are inferior?"

"Tell me Kabuto, why are Sharingan eyes inferior when they are transplanted?" Orochimaru watched his personal medic carefully.

Kabuto knew that his master already knew the answer, but was testing him. "The strain on the body is much higher on a non-Uchiha and it takes considerably more chakra to use."

"You are correct of course. Can you also tell me what affect prolonged use of the Sharingan can have on the wielder's eyes?" The Snake Sannin sounded more excited as he went on.

Kabuto had investigated a great deal at the Uchiha compound when he was a spy there, and he'd passed all information to his master. "The wielder's eyesight can deteriorate over time." Then with a start it came to him, the solution to both. "You'd need someone with a massive chakra reserves, equal stamina and powers of regeneration. That would be-"

"Hatake Naruto." Orochimaru finished for him. "That's why you're my trusted assistant Kabuto. Naruto has perfect chakra control and his body should be able to survive my presence for much longer than my previous hosts. He is the perfect solution. I should have thought of it sooner." The grey-haired medic was the only person to whom he would admit making an error of judgement.

"But Kyuubi..." Kabuto couldn't imagine Orochimaru wanted to be a Jinchuuriki.

Orochimaru took a sip on a nameless liquid from his goblet. "Even better. As you know my old allies have plans for the biju, and if they succeed they will become a threat. I plan to kill them anyway, and if I hold Kyuubi I will be in the best possible position to stop them gaining the most powerful of the tailed demons. It will also make it harder for them to defeat me, since they won't be able to kill me and take the nine-tails.

Kabuto could not fault his master's logic, but there was one problem. "Sasuke will be no problem, but how can we kidnap Naruto. He's too strong to be taken quietly, even by you Orochimaru-sama. With your old teammates in the village, it would be a grave risk."

Orochimaru liked having Kabuto as his assistant, because he was not a mindless 'yes' man. "Indeed, but that is why you won't be kidnapping Naruto. You will be visiting an old student of mine..."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Tsunade sat on the Hokage's head, where she had been led, and looked out at the home she had avoided for so long.

When they entered the village, Naruto had seen Tsunade was nervous about her return. He had decided that she needed some time to come to terms with it. Jiraiya had gone to gather the council and that would take some time.

Shizune was once again touched by the boy's sensitivity towards others. She stayed back a little, letting Naruto do what he did best.

Tsunade tentatively gazed out at the village below her, unable to take her eyes away. She had been afraid of bad memories flooding back to her, but found those that came to her were of good times since past. She surprised herself when she began to share those memories. "Nawaki used to train himself over there." She pointed to a small forest area near the Inuzuka compound. "Half the time he was so exhausted afterwards that I had to bring him home." She smiled at the memories, her eyes moist, but for now no tears were shed. "He had his Genin test the same place I did." She pointed to the grounds where Naruto knew team seven had taken their bell test. "There used to be a place just there." She pointed to one of the busy streets. "It was a really expensive restaurant. Nawaki was going to save his first mission payments to take me there one day with his own money, because he said I was the best big sister ever." She could no longer hold back there tears now. "He used to pick flowers for me every weekend, because grandfather Shodai told him that special girls should be given flowers, but he had misunderstood what he meant." She laughed a little, even as the tears fell. It still hurt so much, even after all this time. She pointed to one of the small council buildings. "Just outside there, Dan and I first spoke." She remembered his kind words, supporting her ideas, and when he had spoken to her afterwards. "That's where we had our first date." She pointed to a small lake. "He hired this boat and we had a picnic on it. I think he was trying to make it memorable." She remembered the result. "Unfortunately I got motion sickness and brought up all the nice food he'd spent hours making. We were charged to have the boat cleaned." She laughed more loudly now. "I don't know which one of us was more embarrassed." Then she looked at one place for a moment and her eyes seemed to lock on it. There was something that had happened there that she had never told anyone. "That's where he proposed." She heard a gasp from Shizune. It had been just before his last mission. "Just by that fountain." She pointed to the centre of the market square. "It was pouring with rain, but he knelt down in the mud and did it anyway." She looked at the place which she dreamed about, a building a little north of the Hokage tower. "That's where we were going to live when we were married. We were going to put down a sandy coloured carpet, cream walls, a large futon in front of the fire, and pictures of stupid plants on the walls that no one knows the reason for. Neither of us ever said it, but we were going to leave the smallest room alone…..for when we had our first child." She gave a heartfelt sigh and noticed an arm across her back, which she realised she had been leaning slightly upon. She turned to Naruto, whose eyes showed only kindness and concern.

Naruto eventually took his arm back from the blond woman and stood. He offered the woman his hand. "I think erosennin has probably about gathered the council. If you're ready?"

Tsunade nodded. "I think so." She stood, giving the village a final fond look before she turned to the fox boy. "Naruto...I just want to say thanks...for everything." She knew the words didn't do his kindness and thoughtfulness justice.

"Anytime hime." Naruto's statement was simple, but his sincerity unquestionable.

Shizune felt the corners of hour mouth turn up. Naruto seemed to know just what to do and say to make anyone feel better. As the two blonds turned away from the inspiring view, she gave it a glance herself and had to admit it was a sight for sore eyes. She was glad to be home.

* * *

Haku walked towards the nurses' reception area carrying the Hokage's medical records, as requested by Akiko. She walked through the door into the open room and saw the pink-haired medic sitting down with a woman she did not recognise. The unfamiliar woman had short black hair and wore a simple black kimono.

"...Naruto-kun died. H-" Shizune was interrupted in updating Naruto's mother on what had happened on his mission, by the sounds of folders falling noisily to the floor.

Haku ignored the paperwork now strewn at her feet. "He's d-dead?!" She couldn't keep her voice from cracking as she visibly trembled. Before anyone could speak, the young woman turned and fled from the room.

Haku had no idea where she was going, her mind feeling fragmented, while the loss she felt was too much to bear. She knew she couldn't outrun the pain, but that didn't stop her from trying.

She fled from the hospital, picking a direction at random. She nearly stumbled several times, but never halted, everything a blur through tear filled eyes.

It wasn't surprising when she ran into someone, someone who luckily was not knocked over.

The newly appointed Godaime had just come from the council chambers. She was heading to the hospital, where Shizune had already gone to get things ready and Naruto would be once he'd fetched her old sensei. Tsunade would have been angry with the girl who had ploughed thoughtlessly into her, if she did not see the pain on her face. A pain she had seen years ago many times, reflected back at her from every window, puddle and mirror. "Hey, slow down there. What's wrong?"

Haku took a moment to focus on the person in front of her. "He's dead..." The distraught girl's voice trailed off.

Tsunade felt a pang of understanding. The poor girl had obviously lost someone she cared about. She spied a low wall and guided the girl to it, but physically had to sit her down. The girl just stared numbly at the ground.

"Come here." The taller woman leant Haku's head onto her shoulder. "Did you just find out?"

Haku nodded dully. "I was g-going to wait...just a few years...to tell h-him how I felt." The tears continued to fall.

Tsunade rocked the distressed girl gently. "Were the two of you close?"

Haku was trying to blink the hot salty tears away. "He rescued me from myself and took care of me. He was the most honourable, kind and strong person I have ever known."

Tsunade rubbed the girl's shoulder. "He sounds like someone I know."

Haku sobbed. "I-I loved him." She had no idea who this woman was, but was glad that the woman was kind enough to comfort her. She knew that she should be there for Akiko and Kakashi, but she couldn't be strong enough right then.

Tsunade saw two familiar figures approaching and tried to wave them on, but surprisingly she was ignored as one ran right towards her.

"What's wrong?" A concerned voice came from in front of the crying girl, who hadn't even realised she'd closed her eyes.

Tsunade felt the girl immediately stiffen and wondered if the other person knew this girl. She watched the delicate looking kunoichi open her eyes, and for a moment the girl was motionless.

Naruto didn't even get the chance to brace himself as he was knocked over. A sobbing figure embraced him, crying loudly into his shoulder. "Haku-chan what's the m-" Without any warning Naruto felt a surge of chakra from his stomach and his consciousness quickly fade.

Haku raised her head. "Naruto-kun? Naruto-kun?!" Her overwhelming joy at seeing him alive was short lived. "Oh Kami, what have I done?" She turned to the former Hokage, who sat nearby in his wheelchair, and then at the blond woman.

Tsunade quickly knelt down beside Naruto and began to examine him. She looked at the Sandaime as his wheelchair stopped. "He's unconscious...but I have no idea why..."

* * *

The atmosphere in the room was low. Even four of the best medics in the fire country, between them, did not know what was happening to their patient. Tsunade, Tsuki, Shizune and Akiko did not even have any ideas to discuss with each other.

"Well he's stable at least." Tsuki broke the silence, but it was a small comfort. Hesitantly she uncrossed her arms. "I really should be leaving. I still have rounds I need to make." With one last look at the sleeping blond in the room's only bed, she left.

Tsunade realised she had things to do as well. "I should go see your husband Akiko, as he'll want to be on his feet to come see Naruto." She didn't mention that her old sensei was also waiting to be examined. She began to head of the door, with her assistant following behind her.

Akiko just stood in front of the bed, her shift had ended a little while ago now. She supposed she was relieved Naruto appeared to be suffering from no injuries or illness, but then again if he did then maybe they could work on healing him.

The patient wasn't even hooked up to any machinery. His pulse and breathing were strong, stronger than most healthy shinobi. He could just be sleeping as normal, had it not been for the fact he would not wake up. They new his mind was at least functioning, because his lidded eyes were moving quickly, a sign he was in a deep REM cycle.

Akiko turned as the door opened with a soft click and saw a familiar figure entering the room. A girl in a Chinese style outfit, with her hair in tight buns.

Tenten looked at the sleeping figure worriedly, before she walked across to the pink-haired woman. "Haku told me what happened."

The object of Akiko's concern was altered for a moment. "Is she okay?"

"She thinks it is her fault. When she came...home she looked crushed." It was still odd for her to think of the Akiko's home as her own.

Akiko frowned. "I had to send her home, she was going to worry herself sick watching Naruto-kun. I don't blame her and I doubt that this is her fault, but I can't prove to her that it wasn't."

Tenten had been hesitant to leave her new roommate, but she had wanted to see Naruto for herself. She had to admit it was a worrying to see someone she knew to be so strong, rendered helpless for unknown reasons. She was more concerned than she was willing to admit to anyone. She hadn't even tried to see her idol, who she knew to be in the very building she was in.

Akiko saw the growing look of concern on the girl's face. "Tenten, perhaps you could do me a favour." She watched as the girl turned her attention towards her, waiting, "I was wondering if you could let Ino, Hinata, Anko and Sakura know what's going on. If you could ask Anko to let the others know, that would be very helpful."

Tenten was surprised that none of said people knew already, but then she supposed the medics had been too busy to worry about that until now. "I'll leave right now." The girl headed to the door, but as she got there she turned round and looked at Naruto. "I hope he's having pleasant dreams at least."

* * *

_Little Sumi put her arms out, wanting to be picked up and hugged by her mother. The woman in question just looked down at her and said nothing, not even remonstrating her. She remained like that, until her arms got tired and fell to her sides. The small child just stared at her mother, as tears threatened to fall. Did her mother not love her? Was she a bad girl? None of her questions were answered as the woman simply walked away. The toddler slowly walked after her, off to bed for the night._

* * *

When Hinata walked into the hospital room with Ino, she was surprised at who was sitting on her other teammate's bed. She stopped her side of their conversation mid-sentence. Ino was holding the flowers from her family's shop as she looked at the figure in surprise. The regal figure of a well dressed main branch Hyuuga was sitting on their teammate's bed, wearing a small but obvious smile, her mouth still open from a one sided conversation.

The woman with light brown hair quickly blanked her expression and, with typical Hyuuga grace, moved from the bed to the floor. "Hinata-sama." She gave a small bow of her head.

Hinata recovered her surprise as she bowed her own head in return. "Kuri-sama." Strictly speaking the clan heir didn't need to use such an honourable suffix, but she did so because she was a polite girl.

"I'll leave the two of your alone with your teammate. I should be getting back." The woman headed to the door as the two Genin moved aside.

Ino looked at the door after the woman had gone. "That was weird."

Hinata looked at Naruto. "It is. I've barely spoken more than a dozen words to Kuri-sama. She's reclusive even for a member of our clan and very cold. I have never seen her smile, but it seems Naruto can bring the best out in almost anyone." She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She guessed Kuri was the woman who Naruto had gotten the scrolls from, though she could not imagine how such a high ranking Hyuuga would owe her male teammate the debt he had claimed.

Ino just shrugged and headed over to the vase by Naruto's bedside. She took out the previous day's flowers and placed them in the bin, before placing the fresh ones in the vase. She had changed the flowers each day over the previous five.

Ino moved and sat on Naruto's bed, where the Hyuuga woman had just been, and Hinata soon joined her on the other side.

"So how was your day?" Ino didn't really expect an answer from the sleeping figure, but since she had got to know Naruto she was more of an optimist.

* * *

_A small blond boy with blue eyes stared up at the night sky. It was probably dangerous for the little boy to be on the roof of his small apartment, but despite the diminutive size of his home it seemed so big and empty inside. He imagined that maybe his parents were looking down at him. It made him feel less alone to think there might be someone who cared for him, watching. What he wouldn't give for a family of his very own._

* * *

Miya looked down at bundle she carried in her arms, looking at her little one's sleeping face. She looked at the sleeping masked face of the blond boy as he lay in the hospital bed. She looked at the purple-haired kunoichi, whose head was on the blond's hand, a gentle snore issuing from the Jounin. It seemed Naruto had a comforting presence even like this. It was almost impossible to get little Mina to sleep, yet she had nodded off of her own accord not long after the Nara woman had sat down beside her young friend. "I'm starting to feel left out..."

* * *

_Sumi managed to hold up the sword, which was bigger than she was, and pull it to the side. The blade blocked a fierce blow from her opponent, her older brother. Despite the age difference, Sumi was holding her own. It was hard to tell because both their wounds were already healing. Sumi was a small child, but her muscles were denser than normal, even by her clan's standards. It was actually a benefit being so petite, making her as fast and agile as she was strong. She hated attacking her sibling, but she had long ago given up hesitating. Her brother did not. If there was one area she disappointed her father in it was her compassion. She could be extremely aggressive and battle with a berserker mentality, but she was tempered by a kindness not found elsewhere in her clan. She did her best to hide it. She moved to swipe her sword at her brother and he moved to block it. She surprised him by letting go of the blade. Her fist increased in speed and she moved around the other's weapon, smashing her brother in the temple. The boy began to topple, even as her large blade hit the ground._

_Sumi held out her hand to her dazed brother. He gave her a condescending look, despite his defeat. She just ignored it and continued to hold out her hand, until it was clasped by the other._

* * *

Kiba just stared at the sleeping figure. "This is boring."

Shikamaru sighed. "What did you expect Kiba? He's in a coma."

Kiba shrugged. "I don't know. It's just that everyone seems to be talking about him all the time, but he isn't doing anything exciting."

Chouji stopped piling food into his mouth for a moment. "I heard he was vital to bringing back Godaime-sama."

Kiba scowled. "Really?"

Shikamaru had heard the same thing. "There are also rumours he fought Uchiha Itachi, but the Hokage has neither confirmed nor denied these claims."

Kiba gave a smirk. "Well at least I lost a fight to a guy like him, rather than some loser."

* * *

_Arashi was trying his hardest. His graduation exam was in three days and there was only one requirement he could not manage. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" There was a puff of smoke and a very sickly looking clone appeared by the young blond boy, but it showed no sign of movement. "Damn it, why can't I d-" The boy's rant was interrupted by loud girlish laugher and he spun around. He wondered if some girl had been watching him and laughing at his failure. The sound came again and he headed straight to it, determined to give the girl a piece of his mind. It came as a surprise to see that the 'girl' was actually a young looking large man, with long white pointy hair. By the way the man was looking through the hole in the fence, it was clear that he hadn't even been aware of the young boy._

_"Hey, what are you laughing at?!" Arashi didn't know what was behind the fence, and his voice was loud and obnoxious as usual._

_The white-haired man turned around. "Keep it down gaki." The man turned back to his peep hole._

_The intrigued young boy moved to the fence and put his hand on top. He took a very quick peek, and when he dropped he turned to the man with an angry expression. "You're a pervert!"_

_Jiraiya saw several of the women in the hot spring glance in his direction, not sure if they had heard something or not. "Gaki, I told you to be quiet!" He hissed._

_Arashi crossed his arms. "Give me one good reason why I should?"_

_"Because I'm a super strong ninja and could kick your ass." Jiraiya glared at the boy dangerously._

_Arashi was not impressed in the slightest. "You can't be that dangerous, you laugh like a little girl."_

_The Toad Sannin became indignant. "I'm Jiraiya of the Sannin!"_

_Arashi didn't respond for a moment. "Alright erosannin, I'll do you a deal." _

_Jiraiya looked annoyed. "Don't call me that!" He knew he couldn't win, without resorting to violence against the child. "What kind of a deal?"_

_"Since you claim to be a legend, help me with the Bunshin no jutsu and I'll leave you be." Arashi smirked at the Toad Sannin._

_Jiraiya sighed, but he had to think about the long run. True, he was losing peeking time, but he would gain it back and more if the boy left him alone. "Fine fine. Why can't make a Bunshin? It's a pretty easy technique." _

_Arashi ignored the jibe. "I don't know exactly. I do exactly what I was told in the academy, but all I get is this...Bunshin no Jutsu!" There was another puff of smoke and another dead clone._

_Despite his perverted nature, Jiraiya was not a Sannin for nothing. He had felt the boy manipulate his chakra. "I don't think you'll ever be able to create a Bunshin to be honest..." He saw the boy's face fall, "...you're outputting too much chakra. I think you'll find the Kage Bunshin no jutsu more to your liking." The white-haired man showed the kid a cross shaped seal, "This is the hand seal..." _

_Arashi followed the man's instructions precisely and, despite what he had first thought about the man, it turned out he was a good teacher. He only hoped that his Jounin sensei would be as good._

* * *

Tenten was shifting her gaze between the sleeping figure and the girl who was becoming her best friend. The raven-haired girl had managed to stop blaming herself for Naruto's condition, but only after Kakashi had told her that Naruto would be upset that she was. The weapons mistress had not realised how many people cared for Naruto and, considering he too had been an orphan, it was heart warming. The brown-haired kunoichi had met a variety of people in the boy's hospital room, most notably the new Hokage. It had surprised her no end, the fond look that was aimed at the boy by the legendary kunoichi. She had to wonder what Naruto had done for her.

Haku broke the comfortable silence. "He's going to come home next week. Akiko, Shizune, Tsuki and I are going to take turns caring for him between shifts. They're hoping familiar surroundings will help." There was really no reasoning behind this thought, but there was nothing else they could do.

This explained a few things to Tenten. "That's why Kakashi and Akiko were so keen to buy the flat next door when it went up for sale."

Haku nodded. "The walls between the two adjoining kitchens and hallways are going to be knocked through to make one large apartment, so Naruto and the both of us can have our own rooms."

Tenten was touched. Despite their son's condition, the Hatakes had not forgotten Haku or herself. She began to understand part of why Naruto had turned out so well.

* * *

_Sumi was glad she was still rather small, as it made her passage almost imperceptible. She carried only a small backpack with her nutrient bars, to cope with her high metabolism, and a single change of clothes. She was leaving behind a powerful and rich clan. There were luxuries she would lose, but she didn't care. She couldn't take it any more. She couldn't take their unfeeling existence and cold mechanical behaviour. She had tried to belong for years, but she would never be one of them. She jumped straight over the compound walls without difficulty, since they were designed to keep people out and not in. She continued to run in silence._

* * *

Jiraiya sat opposite Tsunade, with the large Hokage desk separating them. "Does he show any sign of waking up soon?"

Tsunade sighed. "He's exactly the same, but I assume that's not what you came here to discuss." If it was, she would give him a serious lesson on the consequences of wasting the Hokage's time.

Jiraiya nodded. "If..." He caught himself. "When Naruto wakes up, I want to take him away to train."

Tsunade did not like the sound of this. "By the rare serious tone you are using, I take it you don't mean for a few days."

Jiraiya knew this bit wouldn't be well received. "Somewhere between two and three years."

Tsunade had been expecting a long length of time, but not this. "Such a long time. Won't he be more at risk from the Akatsuki away from the leaf?"

Jiraiya had expected such a comment. "I think exactly the opposite. Not many people could fight off Kisame or Itachi. The best person to protect Naruto is himself. He is already extremely powerful for his age, Kami for any age, but he has the potential to go even further." He saw that his old teammate did not seem surprised. "I think he needs to train away from the village though. He cares about a lot of people here, which is a good thing, but I think it distracts him from his training. He helps his teammates and several others with their training, but they all have their own sensei to help them. I hate favouritism, but his training is more important right now."

Tsunade hated to admit to herself that her fellow Sannin made a good point. The training Naruto had pushed himself through, while away from Konoha, had been intense. "Alright I can agree to that...but only if Naruto himself does. He might not want to leave everyone behind."

Jiraiya stood. "I won't make him do anything he doesn't want to. I'd be a fool to try."

Tsunade just gave an amused smile. Naruto was not the type to be pushed around, though he was generally very accommodating. "Right off you go. I expect you have research to do somewhere."

Jiraiya knew better than to try and defend himself, instead simply leaving in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade's smile faded as she pulled out a bottle of sake from her draw. She was more worried about Naruto than she would admit, both in regards to his current condition and because of who was after him. She sighed and put the bottle back, unopened. Since her accident, she found it very hard to get drunk. A reality she mourned often.

* * *

_Arashi watched his team and wondered why anyone would choose to take a Genin squad more than once. He'd only had them a week, but they were annoying him already. Rin ignored Obito and fawned over Kakashi. Kakashi just ignored Rin and Obito. Obito tried to argue and glare at Kakashi, while chasing after Rin. Apparently none of them even thought about simply being friends with each other. That would have been far too simple and appropriate for their age. "Rin for Kami's sake, stop trying to pull down Kakashi's mask!" _

_The yellow-haired man could have sworn he heard the silver-haired boy mutter about something called 'Chidori'._

* * *

Yamato felt a little awkward sitting by the unconscious figure. Like many others he began to talk, just to fill in the deafening silence. "I went to see Hokage-sama this morning. I'm leaving ANBU to become Team Gai's new sensei. I know it's unexpected, but I owe Gai a debt after what he did and I've been in ANBU more than long enough anyway. I haven't told Neji, Lee or Tenten yet. I know it will be hard for them to have a new sensei." The new Jounin sensei began to relax, feeling more comfortable. "Sorry I haven't been to visit, but most of the Jounin are out in force, making a show of strength on too many missions to count. Your father included." The now ex-ANBU stood up. "I need to get some rest. I'll probably be sent out again in the morning, but I'll drop by again when I can."

_Sumi wished she'd gone around the fire country now, because of the war between the leaf and rock. There were many battles, but she wasn't afraid of battle, it was simply none of her business. One thing she did take an interest in though, was the rumours of a ninja fast becoming legend. The yellow flash of Konoha, who had taken down an entire army single handed. She figured he must be insanely strong. The self-exiled woman decided she might just visit this Konoha one day._

Sasuke stood shakily in front of a training post. He was at his limit and new distantly that he needed to rest, but he was too angry. When he had heard the rumour of Naruto besting his older brother he'd wanted to deny it, but deep down he suspected it was the truth. He gone to see him in hospital and simply glared at him for an hour, until Sakura had made him leave.

He couldn't understand. Naruto was a nobody from an unknown clan. How could he be so strong? Sasuke had his heritage, and his righteous anger fuelling him. He should be able to excel above everyone. He didn't even notice the black marks begin to spread over his body, until it reached his hands. With a gleam in his eye the young Uchiha began to smash the log with his bare hands, until it began to creak and splinter under the onslaught. This was the power he needed and with it he could become stronger. He wondered if the Snake Sannin could give him more. It was definitely worth considering.

* * *

_Arashi barely ducked a blow to the head and jumped back, but his assailant jumped right after him. The blond had rarely met someone who could keep up with him, and neither had he met someone as attractive. He hesitated for a second, surprised at his own thoughts, and left himself wide open to a very strong blow to the chest._

_Sumi watched in satisfaction as the man, who had snuck up on her in her camp, went flying backward. She expected him to be reeling from the blow, but she was surprised when he applied chakra to his feet, preventing a skid._

_Arashi just smirked at the woman, seeing her surprise. The woman hit hard, but he'd done endurance training with Tsunade and compared to that it was a tap. "Meh, I've been hit harder."_

_Sumi felt rage burning within her. This man had attempted to sneak up on her, with Kami only knew what intentions, and now he had the audacity to insult her._

_Arashi suddenly began to sweat, realising maybe he hadn't been so smart. He didn't really want to hurt this pretty woman. He caught himself again, unable to figure what was up with his thoughts._

_Sumi was further insulted, as the handsome blond man's thoughts seemed to wander off, and she ran forward. "I'll teach you to ignore me!"_

_Arashi ducked, but not fast enough and his forehead protector took the blow. His head jerked back a little and he jumped back once more. He took off the forehead protector and looked at it. "Hey, you dented it!"_

_Sumi just smirked. "Well let me apologise." She ran forward once more._

_Five minutes later, the two figures were still fighting, though one was generally blocking and dodging._

_Sumi grudgingly admitted to herself that she was impressed. The blond man didn't seem particularly tired, though she was beginning to feel the affects. She had never met someone with as high stamina as herself. What she couldn't figure out was why he had not fought back, but then again she could ask herself why she hadn't grabbed a weapon or used a jutsu._

_Arashi had managed to get a feel for the woman's style and was finding it easier to avoid her blows. "Why are you so mad at me anyway?"_

_Sumi would have been angry at the question a while ago, but her anger was draining. "You crept up on my camp. Why do you think?"_

_Arashi was surprised. "You were camping here? Why?"_

_Sumi could see the man was genuinely surprised as his head moved left to avoid an elbow strike. "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm on my way to Konoha. I hear their forces are low after the war with the rock and they are trying to bolster their forces with foreign ninja. I thought I'd give it a go, since it's reputed to be the strongest ninja village."_

_For a moment Arashi was silent, not sure how to say what he was about to. He blocked a kick with crossed arms, reinforced with chakra. "You know, Konoha is only half a mile from here."_

_Sumi faltered. "What?"_

_Arashi smiled brightly. "You camped out the night, a five minute walk away from your destination."_

_Sumi was beyond embarrassed, "So, you're a leaf-nin?"_

_Arashi took out his damaged forehead protector. "Yep."_

_Sumi just coughed, trying to pretend the last five minutes hadn't occurred. "Could you...perhaps...show me?"_

_Arashi laughed in a friendly manner. "Sure. I have to head back anyway. I was only going for a stroll, since it's lunchtime." _

_Sumi was once again embarrassed. The man had just gone out for a walk around his home village and gotten a lot more than he bargained for. _

_Arashi gestured in an easterly direction and began to walk at a slow pace. The small brown-haired kunoichi began to walk beside him, though a little distance away._

_Sumi found the silence awkward. "Your Hokage...he's supposed to be the strongest ninja alive."_

_Arashi just smiled at her. "So they say, but I bet you could give him a run for his money."_

_Sumi was surprised by the complement, but scowled. "I doubt he has time to spar with every kunoichi who walks into the village."_

_Arashi gave the woman a serious look. "Probably not." _

_"So what do you do? You seem a competent fighter." Sumi knew she wasn't being overly generously._

_Arashi gave a nod, in recognition of the praise. "I'm in administration, mostly paperwork. That's why I like to stretch my legs every once in a while."_

_Sumi was surprised, as the man's skills were not typical of a clerk. She realised that the man had not exaggerated about the distance, as they came to large gate. There were two young men on guard. "Look about just now, I-" The woman was interrupted._

"_Sensei, how do you do it?" A voice familiar to the blond caught his attention._

_Arashi was suddenly uncomfortable. "I don't know what you're talking about Kakashi."_

_A Jounin, though admittedly on a Chuunin task thanks to the recently finished war, Kakashi apparently wasn't that sharp. "Yeah right. I swear if you fell overboard at sea, when they found you you'd be floating with a fangirl."_

_Sumi's eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to say? That I'm a fangirl of some no-name pencil pusher?" Sumi didn't mean to sound harsh, but she was irked._

_Kakashi's one eye looked at the woman as if she was mad. "No name...? Pencil pusher...?" He looked at his sensei in confusion._

_Arashi took this chance to press on. "Aaaanyway, why don't I treat you to a lunch to welcome you to Konoha?"_

_Sumi just glared at the man, worried that the guard had given him ideas. "Honestly I'm not interested in a date." That wasn't entirely true, but she was not about to say that._

_Arashi's smile didn't waver. "I didn't mean it like that. Look, I haven't had lunch yet and I'm about to go get some. I'm just offering an invitation to a possible comrade. Besides, the longer I can put off going back to work the better." The blond man gave a winning smile._

_Sumi wanted to find the smile annoying. She wanted to say no. "Fine." She didn't know why she'd said that. Despite the fact she had no idea where she was going, she walked quickly into the village. The blue-eyed man quickly caught up._

_Kakashi shook his head in despair. "Damn sensei, there won't be any girls for the rest of us at this rate."_

_Sumi followed her new guide into a small cafe. It was a quiet looking place and she wondered why the blond man sat down hastily. With a shrug, she sat down on the other side of the table he had chosen, but not directly opposite._

_Arashi realised that perhaps his favourite place to eat had not been a good idea, when the owner came over to take his order personally._

_"Ah Hokage-sama how are you doing today? Good I see. Can I take your o-" The middle-aged man stopped talking, however, when he saw the woman sitting with the esteemed village leader begin to go red. "Are you alright madam?"_

_Arashi gave an uncomfortable laugh. "Can I have a beef ramen please Tanku-san and..." He waited for the furious looking woman to speak, but she said nothing. "...well let's try dango for the lady, thanks."_

_The cafe owner gave the woman a confused look, but nodded to the Hokage, and left to prepare the order._

_Sumi was seething, feeling as if she'd been tricked. He'd been making a fool of her. "You...are...the Hokage?_

_Arashi had never felt his title was an insult, until now. "Uh, I'm considering early retirement?" At least he was now. "Name's Kazama Arashi, Arashi to my friends."_

_Sumi was seething and jumped up suddenly. The small woman leapt across the table, once more on the attack._

_Arashi gulped, knowing he'd have to come back for his ramen later._

_Sumi saw a yellow flash and landed on an empty seat. "Damn it!" She quickly darted out the door, guessing the Hokage's office was in the tall tower._

_Tanku-san came out moments later, carrying the pair's orders, only to find they were gone. He chuckled to himself. "They must have gone to kiss and make up. I didn't even know he was seeing anyone."_

* * *

Hana held the large canine tooth in her hand. "It's nice to see you're still wearing it, even though you got this." She held up the green necklace, which she knew was extremely valuable. "Tamaru is sorry she can't visit, but she's not allowed in here." She gave an annoyed snort. Her dog was probably cleaner than most people, well most Inuzuka people she admitted to herself. "I hear my little brother has been making a nuisance of himself, so it's probably best you weren't awake for that."

* * *

_Sumi winced in pain, but three kunai in the side and a broken arm would do that. Still, she didn't give up. She picked up her sword with her left hand, not her sword hand, but she was still very dangerous. Twelve rock shinobi lay unmoving at her feet, but another thirty were quickly approaching. Apparently not all the rock thought the war was over. Sumi was a high level Jounin, but she couldn't defeat them all alone._

_She took a deep breath as she began to run towards the group of rock-nin, who were more than a little surprised by her actions. She felt a kunai fly past her face, but she would have ignored it, if it hadn't come from behind her. She saw a yellow flash in front of her, just before she saw the bodies of her enemies fall. Her adrenaline leaving her, she began to fall forward, but a strong pair of arms caught her. She winced and looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes. "Oh, it's you."_

_Arashi chuckled as he gently began removing the kunai from the small Jounin, knowing she would heal. _

_When four Jounin had burst into his office to tell him their team had been ambushed, and that Sumi had ordered them to get to safety while she held them off, he'd leapt straight out the window. "So, do I get a reward?"_

_Sumi sighed in exasperation, but she had to give it to him, he was persistent. "Alright, just one date."_

_Arashi picked the injured woman up and headed back towards his village. He was about to speak again, when he heard the sound of deep even breathing. The Hokage looked down, at perhaps the sweetest thing he had ever seen. The small woman snuggled into his warm jacket and he decided to take his time getting back._

* * *

Shizune gently held up Naruto's head, finding that he was emitting the same intense warmth he normally did, thanks to his hyperactive metabolism. It made hugging him quite pleasant. After fluffing up the boy's pillow with one hand, she gently laid his head back. She turned to the medic in training. "I think he's all set up."

Shizune looked around Naruto's new bedroom. It was fairly large and square, the wallpaper a light cream colour, and the wooden floor had pipes underneath heating it. There were only two pictures in the room, which showed how important they were. The first was of his parents on their wedding day, with the petite Haruno come Hatake wearing a simple white dress, and the silver-haired man she was marrying wearing an actual tuxedo with his smart new black face mask. The second picture was of Naruto and Anko, who she had met a few times and who Naruto had spoken of with extreme fondness. The older woman, to the boy's right, had her left arm around him. She was leaning heavily on him with one arm, while she gave him an obviously mischievous peck on the cheek, and giving a peace sign to the camera with her other hand. She wore a silly wide grin on her face, visible even from the angle of her face in the picture. Naruto was in the stages of rolling his eyes, obviously expecting the picture to be taken a little later, but their closeness was clear. Naruto had his arm around the kunoichi's waist, making sure she wouldn't overbalance. Shizune could have sworn there was a faint red tinge in the boy's face, but it could have been the light.

Finally her gaze turned back to the medic in training. "I'll leave you to it then Haku. I'll come by later this afternoon." She smiled at the younger woman and headed out the room, back to the Hokage tower.

Haku approached the bed of the unconscious boy, not interested in the room. "Please wake up Naruto-kun...please..."

* * *

_Arashi was running late and he knew it. He swore to no one but himself. He couldn't believe he'd fallen asleep at his desk, today of all days. "Kami she's going to kill me...she'll actually kill me." The most powerful shinobi in the known world jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder and he spun round. "Oh."_

_The Sandaime had to suppress his laugher. "I thought I'd make sure you were on time."_

_Arashi looked at his watched. "I have one minute to get to there!"_

_Sarutobi smiled. "Kakashi should be taking appropriate actions about...now."_

_Arashi felt the tug that signified one of his special kunai hitting the ground. "I owe you old man!" The Hokage disappeared in burst of light._

_The previous Hokage shook his head and disappeared in a puff of smoke, after all he was walking the bride up the aisle._

* * *

Iruka stood closer to the Sandaime, who walked very slowly, the old man still recovering from his serious operation. He had yet to fall, but the Chuunin was not taking any chances. It was also a good chance for him to get to see Naruto.

The previous Hokage turned to the younger man and gave him an encouraging smile. "Don't be too down Iruka. Naruto is strong. He'll wake up when he is ready, I'm sure." The retired village leader had seen Naruto go through so much, that it was hard to imagine him falling now.

Iruka nodded. "I know Sandaime-sama. I guess it would be easier if we knew what was going on. We don't even know what it is Naruto has to beat."

The old man slowly approached the bedside of the sleeping figure. "That is assuming that it is something to be beaten. For all we know it could be…..something else entirely."

Iruka's mouth opened in surprise. All of Naruto's family and friends had been focusing on Naruto needing to beat whatever problem affected him, but maybe the old man was right, maybe they had the whole thing wrong. The brown-haired Chuunin teacher had no idea what it could be, that it could be considered good, but none the less it was an encouraging thought.

* * *

_Sumi was nervous, and for her this was very unusual. She had debated going to the Hokage tower, but decided to wait at home. She had already taken herself off the mission roster. She was standing in the hallway, near the front door, and as expected the door opened the same time it almost always did._

_"SUMI-CHAN I'M H-" Arashi stopped as he realised his wife was right in front of him. "Oh." He recovered quickly. "How was your day?"_

_Sumi grimaced. "I went to Tsunade like you asked."_

_Arashi gave her a serious look. "Was it a stomach illness as we thought?" His wife had been queasy a lot of late, but usually her stomach was cast iron like his own._

_Sumi slowly approached the tall blond man. "Not...exactly no."_

_Arashi began to look nervous. "It's nothing serious is it?" _

_Sumi wore her own nervous expression. "That depends how you look at it..." For a time there was only tense silence. "Arashi, I'm pregnant."_

_Arashi just looked blank for a moment, mouthing her last word silently._

_Sumi smiled and grimaced at the same time. She had a warm feeling in her heart when Arashi finally reacted, but a pain in her ringing ears. Her buttocks were going numb as she was spun around at high speed._

* * *

Kurenai sat on the end of Naruto's bed as she read a romance novel. One that she might have noticed was similar to an orange series of book, minus the explicitness, had she deigned to debase herself so. There was rarely a time in the day when Naruto was left alone, and often he had more than just one person for company. The red-eyed Jounin just appreciated the rest, as it wouldn't be long before she got her next mission. She got to a particularly good part, where the hero of the story was rescuing his damsel, and she chuckled. "He reminds me of you Naruto." Of course silence was her response, but that didn't matter.

* * *

_Sumi just scowled in the direction of where she knew her feet were, despite the fact she could not see them. "I'm hideous."_

_The purple-haired kunoichi looked up as she rubbed the expectant woman's swollen feet. "Tell that to Arashi. He can't keep his hands off you." Indeed Sumi was one of those who managed to look elegant and angelic, despite the massive lump of fluid and flesh hanging off the front of her._

_Sumi couldn't argue the point and smiled at the thought. Nothing perverted was allowed, but Arashi cuddled and snuggled up to her constantly. It would have been embarrassing, if it had not been so nice._

_Anko finished rubbing the older woman's feet. "Would you like some tea?"_

_Sumi wanted to say no, she wanted to say Anko already did too much, but the idea of standing was daunting and the idea of tea was really appealing. "That would be lovely Anko, thank you."_

_Anko approached the woman and gave her a hug. Displays of physical affection were something Sumi and her husband encouraged. "That's okay. I have to make sure little Naruto has everything he needs." She grinned as she walked away._

_Sumi watched Anko walk out the room, and smiled. Honestly, Anko acted more excited about the baby than she did. She really needed to talk to her husband about her. Anko was so much like family that it seemed silly not to make it official._

* * *

Ino opened the window. It was a hot day and she was sure the sleeping figure would have agreed, had he not indeed been asleep. She turned back to the bed, noticing on the other side of the room, that Hinata had fallen asleep. They had not stopped training because of Naruto's current state, and today they had pushed themselves really hard. She couldn't help but smile at her two peaceful teammates. Despite the length of time involved, Naruto simply looked asleep. His bloodline was keeping him healthy and colourful. She couldn't help but feel Naruto would wake soon, thinking perhaps it was womens' intuition. She looked forward to them training as a team again.

Ino almost jumped when the raven-haired girl in the room made a very un-Hinata like snort. The platinum-blond had to struggle not to burst out laughing. The Hyuuga heiress was still a rather delicate individual, but Ino thought it suited her. Anything else wouldn't be Hinata. "Look at you two sleepyheads." She chuckled before she too sat down next to her fellow kunoichi. Her smirk didn't fade, even as her head nodded forward and she too fell asleep. The silence in the room remained undisturbed for some time.

* * *

_Sumi hissed as the contractions grew more fierce. There was only one medic to help her, as all the others were near the battlefield, where Kyuubi's presence meant they were working hard._

_"Just two more pushes Sumi-sama." The sandy-haired man smiled at her reassuringly._

_Sumi had never thought two was such a large number, but it seemed closer to infinity than not. None the less she began to push. She really wished that her husband was here, but he was making critical preparations. Sumi screamed with the effort. She had no idea how civilians managed this._

_"Just one mo-" The medic's speech was interrupted._

_Sumi had her eyes closed and did not notice the medic fall to the ground as she gave her last push. Soon afterwards she heard the unmistakable sound of a newborn baby wailing. She opened her eyes with joy at the sound, only to have her heart fall into her stomach when she saw who was holding her son. "Tuchi-niisan." She began to feel a sense of dread, for both her child and her village._

_The large male, wearing simple black combats and a vest, looked down at the small child. The child was dwarfed by his large hands, he being a lot bigger and muscular than his little sister. "Foolish Imouto. Did you really think Otousama would allow you to dilute our bloodline like this?"_

_Sumi began to sit up, but she was weak and her adrenal glands were running empty. She continued to struggle and didn't even see her big brother move, but she felt cold steel pierce her abdomen._

_"It's really quite convenient for me that our bloodlimit fails for two hours before and after childbirth. One of our medics once told me it's something to do with allowing the muscles to be damaged enough to allow for delivery, but I never did care for academics." The man betrayed no feeling as he held his crying nephew in one hand. In the other hand was a sword which was impaled in his sister. The child's umbilical cord was still attached. "It's been a long wait to get you alone. That husband of yours is a bit overprotective, but it seems he had a good reason."_

_Sumi put her hand to the large wound in her stomach, trying to ignore the pain. What her brother did not know was that she had a special seal near the sliced flesh, and she wiped blood across it._

_"But he's not here to help you n-" Whatever Tuchi was going to say was cut off, when there was a yellow flash of light. It was not surprising, since he had a kunai lodged deeply into his temple. Even her clan bloodlimit could not heal such an injury. _

_"Arashi..." The dying new mother's voice came out weak._

_The Yondaime had already caught his son with one hand, and he caught his wife with the other arm. He had been on enough battlefields that he immediately knew how serious the wound was for her. There were no other medics in the building. "Sumi-chan..." The anguish he felt made his voice unsteady._

_"C-Can you put...my memories in the...s-seal as well?" She coughed up blood as she spoke, the red a sharp contrast to her now ashen skin._

_Arashi nodded slowly, tears falling. "Oh Sumi-chan, how can I do this to Naruto and Anko? They'll be orphans."_

_For a moment Sumi could only pant, her breath ragged, as the unmoved blade slowed the bleeding. "It's that...or death for Naruto, Anko and everyone else...You know this." She looked at her husband with sad but serious eyes. "He can't know ...not until he's strong enough...If my clan found out he's still alive..." She left the rest unsaid. "Anko, she's so strong already...When the papers...go through...she'll be a Kazama...She'll at least...have a home."_

_Arashi held his son tightly to his chest as he rapidly created one of the first seals his son was going to receive tonight, just above where the larger one would go later. _

_Sumi knew that she was hastening her own end, but she formed a cross shaped seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" With the last of her chakra, a puff of smoke revealed a severely injured clone. The clone touched the seal on her newborn son and instantly vanished, but there was no smoke._

_Sumi felt everything go dark. "I...l-love you Arashi, Naruto."_

_The blond man found his hand shaking. "I love you too Sumi-chan."_

_The Hokage stood and delicately took the blade from his now motionless wife's stomach. He tied off and cut his son's umbilical cord. After wrapping her in her bedding, he kissed his wife's forehead. Only the life he'd led as a ninja through a major war allowed him to walk upright, and with a determined expression. He left the room with his son in his arms._

* * *

Anko was exhausted as she lay in bed, having arrived home in the middle of the night. She had been worked off her feet over the last two weeks. She often didn't even return to the village after a mission, instead being sent on to the next. She'd come back injured from missions that should have been a breeze for her, but she was constantly distracted. The dark rings round her eyes attested to her lack of sleep. When the morning sunlight pierced her curtains, she simply lifted the bedcover over her eyes.

When a knock came at the door, though she was annoyed, she wasn't overly surprised. It was probably more orders. She looked at the clock, which read just gone six, seeing that she hadn't managed to get any sleep. Anko got up groggily and realised she hadn't even changed out of her normal clothes. She shook her head disapprovingly at her own state of mind, but continued to the door.

When the door was opened, it revealed a man in standard Chuunin uniform. "Letter for you, from the tower." He handed the letter over with a bored expression.

Anko saw that the other ninja stood in front of her still, but that wasn't unusual. She wouldn't be able to claim later she had not read the letter, for whatever reason she might have. She gave a weary sigh and tore the envelope open. She was completely surprised when it exploded with a loud hiss and dark purple smoke quickly filled her hallway. She quickly lost consciousness, despite holding her breath. Apparently the gas permeated skin.

The so called Chuunin caught the woman as she fell forward, and his nose wrinkled. He'd taken the antidote for the gas earlier, but that did not stop it from smelling really bad.

Anko's last conscious thoughts were that things weren't all bad. At least she was going to get some sleep.

* * *

_Arashi held his son, as he stood atop the figure of a giant toad. An eerie white figure floated behind him, visible only to himself and the beast in front of him. He prepared to finish the last seal and he knew this was it, but he spared his son one last look. He knew that his request to the old man, for Naruto be seen as a hero, was a fool's hope. Nevertheless, it was the only hope he had. The child seemed unperturbed by everything around him. A little mouth yawned widely, making the eyes that matched his father's narrow to mere slits. "I love you my son, and for what it's worth I truly am sorry." He formed the last seal of the kinjutsu, with a sad determination. He didn't even turn to the ferocious red beast as it began to howl. He formed another seal as he felt the overwhelming heat of Kyuubi's essence passing through him. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Even as he began to feel his life leaving him, his clone quickly touched the smaller seal on his son. The clone vanished with a significant lack of smoke and that was all he could do for his progeny. He gave one last smile to his child, even as his vision began to fade, and then there was only darkness._

* * *

Kakashi gave his wife a guilty look as he turned his gaze away from his son. "I have to go. I'm already running late for my mission and it's A-Class." He'd only arrived home the night before.

Akiko gave him a smile of understanding. "I understand and Naruto would too. Anko keeps beating herself up over it as well, but _needs must_ as they say."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around his wife's small waist. "When all this mess is over, I'm going to make sure the three of us spend some real quality time together. Something fun and entirely unproductive." He chuckled.

Akiko wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Sounds like a good idea. Just come back safely."

Kakashi kissed the woman on the forehead, before letting her go. "I've got too much here to go dying anytime soon." He gave her a wink, which looked funny to his wife. If it wasn't for the speed of it, he could have been blinking for all she knew. He formed a set of seals and was gone in a puff of smoke.

Akiko just smiled to herself in amusement. Considering her husband and son were two of the strongest ninja in the village, the two of them came out with some really corny lines.

* * *

The sleeping figure gave no sign that they would wake up any time soon. Their breathing remained slow and steady as they lay, unmoving. A shadow was cast into the room as something blocked the moonlight through the bedroom window. Something that didn't know Naruto was in a coma, but would not have understood the concept had it been told. It was a good thing for it that Naruto's condition was about to change.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open when he heard a tapping noise. He opened his eyes and looked in confusion at an unfamiliar ceiling illuminated by the moonlight. He looked around and saw that he was in a room he did not recognise. His mind suddenly caught up with a jolt and he remembered everything. He didn't move for a moment, his thoughts in turmoil, but then he heard the tapping noise again. Almost in reflex, he headed over to the window where the sound was coming from.

Naruto opened the unfamiliar window and a small black bird swept into his room. It landed before him and held out its leg, on which there was a rolled up note. He dazedly relieved the creature of the message. His eyes moved over the paper as he blearily read it. As soon as his mind comprehended the words, his expression changed and a low growl escaped his lips. The bird took flight in fright, and made its way back to wherever it had come from.

The letter was crushed in the blond's hand. Naruto looked around the room, no longer caring where it was. He spotted what he was looking for and quickly changed into his clothes. Finished, he jumped straight out the window and ran off into the night.

* * *

Tenten woke when she heard a clacking noise. Unsure what it was, she listened out and heard it once again. It was definitely coming from the room next door, Naruto's room.

She was not sure what to do. The weapons mistress did not know Naruto that well, but then he was in a coma and wouldn't even know if she entered his room. Finally making up her mind, she got up and slipped on her robe. She left her room and moved to the door one down from hers. The girl opened Naruto's door slowly, and with some trepidation.

She saw by the dim moonlight that the windows were open and the wind was causing them to knock against the frame. She was sure that no one would have opened his windows. She turned her eyes towards Naruto's bed, only to find it was empty. Now she was beginning to worry and she turned to the window. That's when she saw a screwed up piece of paper being pushed around the floor by the wind. Tenten fetched the piece of paper and straightened it out, but was unable to read it in the dim light. She moved to the light switch. The bright light caused her to narrow her eyes for a moment, but they adjusted as she looked down to the paper. The brown-haired kunoichi gasped and quickly ran to Akiko's room, knocking on the door loudly.

When the bleary eyes of one pink-haired woman stared down at her in confusion from the doorway, Tenten handed her the note she had found.

"I found this in Naruto's room." Tenten didn't even bother to explain why she had been in his room.

Akiko read the letter out loud. "We have Anko. Come to the forest thirty miles northwest, alone or Anko dies." She just stared down at the letter and began to wish desperately that her husband wasn't on a mission. "Naruto-kun..."

* * *

His head still fuzzy, Naruto travelled most of the distance in ten minutes. He had long ago transformed into what he had begun to think of as his combat body. He was out for blood. With all his parents memories had come several realisations. He knew that the Sandaime and Jiraiya knew his heritage. He had worked out Anko had known, since she had used the seal on her chest to call him when she had needed help. Some might have expected him to be angry and some might have expected him to feel hurt or betrayed; betrayed by his birth parents, by the old man, his perverted sensei and by the one possibly closest to him. They would have been wrong. Naruto would trust any of them with his life, so he would certainly trust them with his past. It would be hypocritical as well, since he was keeping Hinata's aunt's identity secret from her. Thanks to his memories, he appreciated what he had all the more. He remembered the harshness of war, of losing a loved one, and of condemning someone you loved to a painful life to save them. No, Naruto wasn't angry at any of them. He was furious, however, at whoever had taken one of his precious people away. He would not have his self-made family taken away from him.

Before long a tree-line came into view on the horizon and the blond blur made a beeline straight towards it. He could already make out a campfire a little way inwards into the forest.

Naruto took a moment to study the situation properly. He would be a fool to let his anger get the best of him when lives were at stake. There were a dozen sound-nin around the fire, as well as Orochimaru's right hand man himself. He also saw two unconscious figures, the youngest Uchiha and the person he had come for. He could hear their heartbeats. One was steady, but the other's was erratic. When he breathed in, he caught a scent of something he definitely did not like, and took off his mask to make sure he was not mistaken. He could detect that Anko's normally gentle odour was slightly acrid.

Naruto stepped out of the shadows and into the firelight. He bared his fangs, causing the reflected firelight to dance on the surface of his pointed canines as he released a tidal wave of killing intent. The Jounin looked frightened, and well they should. Anko's safety was the only thing that stood between them and certain death. Not only had this blond boy they were after made no sound as he approached, but he'd failed to let off a single one of the dozens of traps they had laid out.

"You poisoned her!" Naruto glared fiercely at the grey-haired medic.

Kabuto chuckled. "Well done Naruto. It is diluted snake venom, slowly coagulating her blood, and any attempt to remove it only makes it work faster. I have on me ten vials, one of which holds the anti-venom that will save her, nine of which will kill her." Kabuto had been prepared for this inevitable encounter with the boy. He was under no illusions that had he not set things up this way, Naruto would already be removing the anti-venom from his corpse.

Naruto forcibly calmed himself down. Normally he was more controlled than this, but his mind was still reeling from the memories forced upon him and the knowledge they brought. "What do you want?"

Kabuto knew he had won. "Orochimaru-sama would like to meet you and Sasuke again. Agree to be rendered unconscious and I will give Anko the anti-venom and let her go. My master has no interest in her."

Naruto focused on the grey-haired man's heartbeat, the scent of his body and the dilation of his pupils. The treacherous medic appeared to be telling the truth, for once. He knew that it wasn't that simple, but in the end Anko's life was on the line and he could not put his own well being above hers. "Very well..."

The grey-haired shinobi nodded to one of the Jounin and the man in question walked forward. The sound-nin placed extremely thick shackles around Naruto's legs. Around his fists went two metal enclosures, ensuring he could perform no seals. Finally, the pairs of restraints were then chained together. Naruto could tell by the colour that the metal was adamantine. It seemed the enemy was not going to underestimate him. He watched as Kabuto came over and placed a piece of paper on his forehead. He could see the shape of a seal on the other side, outlined in the firelight.

Kabuto charged chakra to his hand and activated the seal. The blond's eyes closed immediately. He turned to the nearest of his subordinate shinobi and took a vial out his jacket. "Give the woman this..." He looked at the now unconscious blond boy and smirked. "...She's coming with us." It was a good thing for him, that he was a very very good liar.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

A pair of eyes, so dark that the pupil was effectively non-existent, remained open and unblinking. Neither wide nor squinting, they contained a look that could only be described as indifferent as they looked out at the world.

Kisame did not delude himself by thinking of the infamous Uchiha Itachi as his friend. The Uchiha was a respected and feared comrade, nothing more, nothing less. He watched his partner standing with his face into the gentle breeze, with concealed thoughts on his calculating mind.

The Uchiha appeared to be staring intently at something in the distance, though what lay in that direction was uncertain. As to whether he was actually looked at something, was highly doubtful.

Kisame found himself following the other man's 'gaze'. "What's the plan? Are we still going after the ANBU brat, considering…..?" The shark-man found himself hesitating.

Itachi didn't even bother to look at his fellow Akatsuki as he answered. "Considering that I am blind?" If he had any emotion as to the loss of his eyesight, he failed to show it. "Our spies from Konohagakure have provided us with some useful information. Naruto has been kidnapped. We will be going after him." The Uchiha fell silent.

Kisame waited a moment, to make sure his partner had finished. "But w-" He was interrupted, apparently not having waited long enough.

The raven-haired S-Class nuke-nin finally turned to face his partner. "After we run a small errand."

Kisame watched his colleague's face carefully, but found no trace of emotion. He knew his partner to some degree, however. "This is going to be bad news for someone."

* * *

The grey-haired ninja knelt beside the prone figure, which lay unmoving. It was unlikely the neuro-inhibiting seal would do any damage to the boy's brain, but it was not impossible and he could not afford to damage his master's next body. His hands glowed green as he lifted them to the boy's forehead and began a medical scan. He was looking for neural pathways where the electrical signals were not making it from the axons. In a way the blond was conscious, but all his senses were cut off. It was not unlike a low-level coma. It took a few moments for him manage to focus to the necessary level of detail, but he found what he was looking for. However, where he thought should be inhibited neural pathways, he found electrical impulses travelling unimpeded from axon terminals to dendrite receivers. He began checking a little distance from the first point, in case he was looking at the wrong area. He was beginning to worry, but all thoughts left his mind when he was struck in the chest with brutal and unforgiving force.

The Oto-nin turned when they heard the crack of their leader's ribs. They saw the grey-haired man sailing through the air for a moment, before he smashed into a tree with such force that the large trunk shook. It was clear he would not be getting up for some time, if at all.

Naruto had watched the bespectacled ninja's flight. He had to flip himself up from his position on the ground, since he was still heavily restrained.

The fox-boy had honestly believed what Kabuto said, and allowed put himself in danger by allowing himself to be manacled, because he knew that Anko's life depended on his compliance. He had known how hard it would be for Kabuto to render him unconscious, especially in his transformed state. Not everything about him had been recorded in his medical records, which he assumed the Oto-nin had gotten a copy of. His body was able to metabolise the majority of foreign chemicals, from poisons to sedatives. His altered neural network made him immune to all forms of genjutsu, or the intrusion of chakra into his brain. Still, it had been a gamble. He had gone so far as to fall into a light meditation, which could have given his enemy the chance to kill him. Anko had taught him well. You had to look underneath the underneath, and question everything. Even though you might believe your enemy's words, they were still your enemy for a reason.

Naruto took advantage of the other ninjas' shock and leapt towards the fire, before kicking the burning logs. He scattered them in all directions and the fire went out, plunging the clearing into darkness. The blond's vision became a picture of red glows of varying intensities, a brighter glow surrounding the Oto-nin, and he jumped towards the nearest enemy ninja.

The experienced ninja caught the shift in the air and quickly formed a set of hand seals. "Doton: Doryuheki!" (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall) It was the Jounin's strongest defensive technique, and he was sure even this dangerous enemy would be stopped by a B-Rank Jutsu.

The blond landed just in front of the wall and made a snap decision. Rather than change direction, he pushed off the ground once more, shoulder barging the wall of chakra packed earth. He knew that his chakra was being inhibited somehow by the restraints, and therefore he could not use it well enough to coordinate a pulse, but he managed to reinforce his body.

The Jounin didn't have time to move and jagged chunks of the tightly packed earth exploded towards him. He raised his arms, but that was not enough to save him. A piece of stone pierced his forehead and penetrated his brain.

The rest of Orochimaru's underlings could sense that one of their comrades had met their end, and the darkness became exponentially more oppressive. Each man knew that the enemy had the advantage, and it took all their training to keep from fleeing. The sound of falling rubble and the faint clink of chains was the only sign of the animalistic boy's location. Those who had managed to keep their wits paid close attention.

Naruto ignored the pain of his dislocated shoulder. Because of his dense shoulder muscles, it was pulled back into the joint with an audible pop when he shifted his arm sharply. Before the dust even settled, he jumped straight up. Numerous kunai filled the air where he had been, as sound guided the more skilled of the Oto-nin. He slowly flipped backwards in the air, narrowly avoiding the next barrage. He had to be careful how he moved, since he had to move his feet and hands in their respective pairs. As soon as he landed, he once again pushed off the ground, this time sideways. Kunai again sailed through the air he had just occupied, since the chains he wore somewhat negated his stealth abilities.

Each Oto-nin tried not to panic as they heard a particularly loud clink, which signalled the blond boy had just landed. Some of them spun around in the darkness, though they could not see their hands in front of their faces.

Behind another Oto-nin, the fox-boy wrapped his chain around the man's neck. He snapped it without hesitation and used the body as a shield against the projectiles which quickly followed. He pushed the dead ninja toward another Oto-nin, hard enough to incapacitate him for the foreseeable future.

The Oto-nin had refrained from using ninjutsu up until this point, without something clear to aim at and with the location of their comrades unknown, it would have been foolish. However, one of them succumbed to the tension that had risen greatly at the sound of a comrade's spinal column giving in to an irresistible force.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique) A barrage of fireballs was launched around the clearing, heading in numerous directions. A large amount of chakra was put into the attack, the majority of that belonging to the caster. The attack lit up the clearing in a brilliant orange glow, but it was so sudden that the eyes of those in the clearing failed to adjust in time and made avoiding the assault nearly impossible.

Naruto landed in a slight crouch, his clothes smoking, but he had reinforced his body with chakra and was already healing the burns he had suffered. The four enemy ninja who had been caught in the Katon were not so lucky. Judging by the sounds of their ragged breathing, they had little time left in this world. The blond paid no heed since, having managed to take the brunt of the attack for the two Konoha ninja. Unfortunately the blond boy slowed down just a little, and the more battle hardened ninja that remained were Jounin for good reason. He was caught by the next barrage of kunai.

Naruto found it surprisingly easy to ignore three sharp objects sticking out from his left shoulder, stomach and right leg. His dense tissue had prevented deep penetration.

The most dangerous result of the attack was that now nostrils were filled with large smoke particles, so that his sense of smell was rendered useless for the time being. He decided enough was enough and dove towards the unconscious form of Anko. He felt a twinge of guilt as he intended to abandon the Uchiha, but guilt he could live with. Anko he could not live without. He was now facing away from the Oto-nin as they all moved about, unsure of themselves, and his ineffective sense of smell further hampered his awareness. He failed to notice two new arrivals.

"Kuchiyose: Dokushikon no Mure!" (Summoning: Swarm of Poison Fangs)

Naruto was already picking up Anko, with difficulty, in his chained arms when he heard the sinister voice. He began to jump when he felt his skin pierced in several places, but they were just the beginning and soon there were dozens of holes in the blond's skin. As venom began to fill the boy's system, he felt like his blood was on fire and he let out a scream of agony as he let Anko fall unceremoniously to the floor. His muscles began to seize, before he began to shake violently. Sweat began to pour from his skin, as if he was subject to an invisible rain storm, even as the snakes vanished in puffs of smoke.

"Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Ku no Tachi!" (Kusanagi Sword: Long Sword of the Heavens)

The shaking boy's pain only increased when a blade pierced the bottom of his neck, severing his spinal column. He would have gone limp, but his tense muscles had not been responding to his brain in the first place. Naruto was not sure how, but he was still aware enough to hear when an unfamiliar voice called out.

"That should suffice Orochimaru-sama. The tranquilisers should prove effective now." A feminine voice could be heard addressing the Snake Sannin.

Naruto didn't feel a syringe needle enter his arm, since his nerves were cut off, however he quickly felt his consciousness fade. His eyes were closed, but he could imagine the figure that lay just before him, the person he had failed. "Anko-chan……" His one consolation was that she had already received the antidote. Finally, his muscles began to relax and he fell to the ground with a thud. This time he was not feigning unconsciousness.

Orochimaru watched as more Oto-nin appeared in the clearing, filling the area with the dim light from their torches. "It seems you were correct Karin, but that does not surprise me." The vague shape of the woman gave a slight bow, her expression unseen. He turned to the remaining Sound ninja, as well as those who had come with him. "Take them. We're heading out."

The Sound Jounin, without comment and ignoring their dead comrades, quickly coordinated themselves.

As the group was about to depart, a pair a malevolent yellow eyes watched one unconscious figure in particular. "A fine vessel indeed kukukuku." Those behind him were glad for that fact, spared as they were the dreadful smile that no doubt adorned their leader's face as the heavens opened and a torrential storm began.

* * *

Shizune was not entirely aware of her dreams. She was the kind of person who rarely recalled the contents of her thoughts during the night. Whatever ran through her mind was comforting to her and she slept with a gentle smile on her features. She had been late to sleep, having helped her master with her administrative paperwork. She embraced one of her pillows, though whether for physical or mental comfort was impossible to ascertain.

The Sandaime had sometimes stayed in the Hokage tower, but usually preferred to stay at his family estate. However, there was a three bedroom apartment in the Hokage tower, specifically for the Hokage's personal use. In said apartment Tsunade lived with her apprentice, neither of whom had their own homes before Tsunade took her position.

The raven-haired medic sat bolt upright when there came a loud knocking on her apartment door. She nimbly jumped out of bed, but was not surprised to find her master already at the door. It was not long ago that Tsunade was a heavy sleeper and took some time to wake up, but since she had undergone her unlikely metamorphosis she was awake and alert at a moments notice. Shizune approached the doorway, from behind her master, as the blond woman opened the door. When the gentle kunoichi saw a pink-haired woman, with a face that looked both panicked and haunted, she felt her stomach lurch.

Tsunade did not have to be Hokage to know that something was wrong. "Akiko, what's happened? Did Naruto wake?" She feared Naruto had run into complications, but he'd been stable when she had last check up on him.

Akiko struggled to halt her panting breaths, and as she did she handed the Hokage a crumpled note. "It's Naruto-kun….I don't know what to do." The blond's mother knew that she could not attempt to rescue her son, as much as it pained her. She was not a combat ninja, and she would no doubt put herself in danger in a rescue attempt. Her own safety did not concern her though, it was that she knew that Naruto would sooner die that let her get hurt. She might well end up putting her son in a position where he put himself in more danger than he was currently in, to save her from superior fighters. She also knew that there was limited number of Shinobi at the Hokage's disposal, being as so many were out on missions or injured.

Tsunade read the note in a moment and felt her adrenaline begin to flow freely. Her brain began to analyse the situation, as her heart hammered away. "Shizune, send for Inuzuka Hana. Immediately."

* * *

Hana found pieces of burnt wood scattered around the area she had tracked her target to, as well as burnt trees and foliage. Some of the trees had various projectile weapons imbedded into them, and there were traces of blood on those that were lying on the ground. Naruto had not gone down easily, she was sure of that. This information did not come as a surprise, and she knew that Anko's safety had most likely been the deciding factor. Unfortunately, the scent was strong on the bloodied weapons, but the trail ended only a few dozen steps from the clearing. She sent her pack out in different directions, hoping to find some trace of the blond boy's or Anko's passage. "Come on Naruto, this is the one time I want you to have been hurt. Just a little." If he had bled onto the ground, that might give them a clue, at least to the direction in which he and Anko had been taken.

She had not spent as much time with Naruto as she wished, but that didn't mean she did not care for him deeply. Naruto was a mystery, but at the same time very simple. She knew quite a lot about him, thanks to her growing friendship with his female friends. She wanted to find him more than anything and take him home with her, where he belonged. With his family and friends. With her.

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Temari was surprised as she entered the Hokage's outer office, to find that the reception was unmanned. Unsure what to make of this turn of events, she continued to where she assumed the larger office was. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." The voice that responded sounded aggravated, but was unmistakably feminine.

Temari braced herself, certain that she would not receive a warm welcome. She pushed open the door and entered the room. Inside, she saw a blond haired woman sitting behind a large desk and another darker haired woman sitting in front of it. Standing to the side was a man she recognised as the Sandaime.

"What is it?" Tsunade did not even look up from her paperwork as she spoke her terse question. She was looking at maps, on which could be seen several drawn spirals denoting search patterns.

Temari gulped, a single Suna-nin in possibly hostile territory. "I was sent by the Suna council to help negotiate a non-aggression treaty, as you yourself suggested Tsunade-sama." She tried to keep her voice as neutral as possible.

Tsunade looked up. "Right, I forgot." She turned to the other female. "Shizune, every Inuzuka or Aburame that returns to the village will be assigned this mission. Is that understood?"

Under different circumstances, Shizune might have argued to use of resources. "Yes Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade watched her assistant leave the room, before she turned to the young Sand kunoichi, but the blond woman seemed at a loss for what to say. The Godaime was obviously troubled.

Temari thought it best to make a positive start to the possible negotiations. "Is there anything Suna can help you with?"

Tsunade looked at the young sandy-haired woman, gauging her sincerity. She seemed to find what she was looking for. "Unfortunately, that is unlikely."

The elderly Sandaime began to move toward the door. "I need to see Akiko, Tsunade. Kakashi is not due home for a few days, and she needs all the support she can get. There is also young Haku to consider."

Tsunade nodded. "Of course, Ojisan. Please tell Akiko that she can come to talk to me anytime."

Temari felt a stir in her memories because of the name. "Akiko…..Hatake Akiko?"

Tsunade's surprised showed. "You know Akiko?"

The old man remembered the girl from the Chuunin exams. "Naruto saved you from Sasuke in the finals."

Temari nodded her head. "I happened to be in the medical bay when he was speaking to his mother." A realisation hit her. "Did something happen to him?" She didn't question her own concern, but her heart skipped a beat.

A look of sadness befell the Godaime. "I see he got to you to. He does that. Naruto was kidnapped, along with two other Shinobi, and we have no idea who is responsible." It was clear that even the admission touched a nerve in the older blond.

The former Hokage saw that there was little for him to do here. "I'll see you later Tsunade. Nice to meet you, Temari was it?" Despite his age, his memory was as good as ever and he remembered the name from the exams.

The Sand kunoichi gave a short bow to the man as he left. In truth, she had almost forgotten the reason that she had come here. "What happened?" She sat down in front of the other woman.

Tsunade saw the concern in the girl's face, showing that the visiting dignitary was genuinely worried. "It was two nights ago….."

* * *

In a medium sized room, which did not look particularly menacing, a group of people surrounded a medical table. The room itself was mostly white, with plenty of cupboards and drawers filled with various drugs and equipment, which looked similar to a medical ward.

The table itself was odd, however, being made from a thick sheet of steel. On the slab of metal were semi-circular restraints, surprisingly only made from the same steel. More unusual still, was that the restraints were covered with yell kanji symbols that formed seals. Held by these restraints was the small figure of a young Genin, whose eyelids began to twitch.

Naruto's mind felt sluggish as his eyes slowly opened, revealing a world of blurs. "Wha-" He coughed hard, and the attack seemed to last an age. "Whe- Anko?" He could make our blurry shapes moving. When a voice spoke, it seemed as indistinct as the shapes.

"Karin-sama, he's waking up!" A panicked voice filled his ears and he winced.

"Up the Remifentanil (sedative/anaesthetic) from seven to ten micrograms per minute." Naruto could make out the urgent tone, but not the words.

"Yes, Karin-sama." If the other woman showed any objection to the dosage, ten times the normal maximum, she wisely kept it to herself.

Naruto blinked rapidly, trying to disperse the build up of fluid in his eyes.

The nurse shook her head. "It's not working, it's being metabolised as fast as we can put it in. Can we risk more?"

The redhead thought on the matter for a moment. "Fifteen micrograms per minute….hmm…but he will have to monitored even more closely."

* * *

Sakura's knuckles bled, as she refused to stop her assault on the training log. She could feel the splinters in her fingers, making each strike burn, but she wasn't concerned by that. She was angry, scared and there was nothing she could do about it. She was worried about Anko as well as Naruto, genuinely wanting to see them both return home safely.

She had to admit to herself that it was Naruto's absence that really upset her. She had never admitted to anyone how alone she had felt during her years at the academy. She had fallen out with Ino, who had been her one friend at the time, and she had no one. She had put on a brave face, trying to hide her loneliness from her parents, but most of all from herself. Naruto had been the one to save her from that. He had unwittingly nurtured her during their time together. Naruto had never asked anything of her that she could not give, he had never tried to change her, he had never criticised her and he always treated her kindly. Naruto became her best, if only, friend. All the extra tuition that she had given him, though it turned out fruitless, had not been for his benefit as much as her own. The two had spent time together, as she tried to 'help' her cousin. She now knew that is must have been a waste of his time, but he had never turned her offer down. Perhaps he had known that she needed his friendly presence. Sakura knew that Naruto had his own friends, but he had always made her feel special and always wanted. It was not long into their friendship that he had taken to collecting her from her house. It may not have seemed a lot to some people, but it helped her feel better about herself. Her cousin thought she was worth the time it took for him to come and escort her to school. Even now, she realised that she had always felt secure around her blond cousin. She could be herself with Naruto, more so than even her parents. She felt like part of her had been taken with Naruto, the part that made her feel happy. She'd never had a reason to think so deeply about her relationship with Naruto, until he was gone.

She let out her frustration in the only way she could think of. There was no sign of Naruto, her hopes crushed. It was hard not to be selfish with her feelings. She knew that she was not the only one to miss the Hatake boy, but it was hard not to think about how much _she_ missed him.

She was glad that her mother was staying with her aunt at the moment, at the very least until Kakashi returned. Someone was there to comfort the stricken woman. "Dammit Naruto, why did you have to leave us? Why did you have to leave me?"

* * *

(Three days later)

Kisame had not asked in regards to their destination, up until this point, but he realised now where they were going. "Itachi, do you really think that you are in a condition to visit _that_ place?"

Itachi did not nod, turn, or even shift in response to the other's words. "No one in Konoha knows why Naruto was kidnapped. We will use this to our advantage."

Kisame knew that his companion was no fool, but he still wanted to understand. "How?"

"Love is a weakness…. to be bent to our will." Itachi's demeanour seemed to become even more apathetic.

Kisame understood what his partner was saying, and he grinned. The plan was devious, just how he liked them.

* * *

Ino sat in a pool of hot water, steam rising from the calm surface. She didn't feel relaxed however, not by a long way.

Ino's mother didn't blame her daughter for bring so tense, and she herself was worried about one particular fox-boy, but she was worried about her daughter. "Ino, please try and at least relax your muscles. If you don't, you'll only hinder your training."

Ino nodded absently. She was lost without Naruto. Hinata was her good friend, and she could share anything with the girl. Anko was an amazing sensei, always pushing her to better herself and not letting her undervalue herself. Kurenai was an understanding and kind sensei, who always had time for her students. Sakura was a more girly friend, who she could have silly but fun talks with, but with whom she could also share her feelings. Even Tenten, Hana and Haku were becoming closer friends with her. But Naruto…..Naruto was her rock, her lifeline. When things went wrong, it was Naruto she would immediately turn to. It was comforting to know that no matter how bad things got, or who was against her, Naruto would stand beside her against the world. She could depend on him, as much as she could depend on the sun rising the next morning. She felt vulnerable without his presence. Naruto would simply do anything for her, she knew that, and for any of his close friends and family. Ino slumped back into the water, so that it was nearly up to her mouth. "Naruto's the best friend and team mate someone could ask for. Anko's been a wonderful sensei."

Ino's mother lay back along side her daughter. "They'll be pleased to hear that when they return."

Ino only hoped that her mother was correct. She tried to force herself to relax, so that she could train harder later.

* * *

(Eight Days Later)

The blond Jinchuuriki was still unconscious, and it was unlikely that he would wake up anytime soon. Even so, he had a guard twenty-four hours a day. They were taking no chances with the boy.

The night-guard was currently on duty, watching the blond boy as he lay unmoving on the steel table. The most noticeable thing about her was the heavy scarring over the left half her face, which continued beneath her clothing and down the length of her body. Her left eye was a milky white, signifying its lack of function.

Tayuya wished the blond boy was awake, so she could repay him for what he had done to her. She had barely escaped from the rooftop with her life, only finishing the signs for a Shunshin as the flames hit her. As punishment for her failure, she had been left with the scars on her body, a lifelong reminder of the consequences of disappointing her master. She knew she was lucky to be alive though, as most would have been left behind in Konoha to die. The Sound Five had become the Sound Four, which had finally become the Sound One. At first, she had not known how to take being given her current mission. Orochimaru knew that the boy had been the one to injure her, yet he had still put her on guard duty. She did not know if it was further punishment or a reward for surviving when the other three of her teammates had died. On the one hand she was angered by the mere sight of the blond, but at the same time it was good to see him suffer. No doubt they would not be gentle with him, even though he remained unconscious. "You fucking deserve everything you get….bastard."

* * *

The voice, which muttered to him, from the dark places in his mind, would not let him sleep. Something was infuriating the thing inside him and it was urging him to kill. Strangely, the need to kill wasn't as general or mindless as it usually was.

Juugo could feel a presence, a new arrival that was not like the rest of the inhabitants. He had not felt power like this since Kimimaro, and it was beyond even that. He knew that he was not gong to be able to rest for some time, which would make keeping his sanity ever harder than usual.

* * *

One pearl-eyed girl sat next to an older woman, whose eyes could not have been more different in their hue.

Kurenai wanted to break the silence between them, as they sat in the Jounin's small home, to somehow offer comfort.

The silence remained unbroken.

Hinata knew that she had other people she could call friend, but it did not seem to help. Ino and Kurenai were as responsible for her increase in confidence and skill, yet somehow she felt that Naruto was the centre of it. Because of what he had confessed to them on the way to the way, she had been drawn closer to Naruto, Kurenai and Ino. She had a little family all to herself, outside of the Hyuuga clan, but it did not seem complete without him. There was so much about Naruto that made him a special, and irreplaceable, friend. She knew that Naruto would take a kunai to the gut if it meant that it would make one of his 'family' happier somehow, even if he had no healing ability. That was the difference between Naruto and so many people she had met. Others made grand statements about friendship, sacrifice and doing what was right, but Naruto did not have to say anything. Naruto's actions spoke for him. She missed Anko as well, by no small amount. Anko had boosted her confidence and given her a killer instinct that no one else had been able. Anko's greatest strength was that she could be cruel to be kind. Only she had been able to transform Hinata, Ino and Naruto himself.

Kurenai missed Anko and Naruto, both. Anko had become her closest friend over the months and Naruto was like no one else she had never met. Naruto was the hero that most women dreamed of, even battle hardened kunoichi. There was something about him that put her at ease, and at the same time made her feel energised. Naruto had inspired her to better herself, but was never condescending or patronising. Anko was like a completely different person to her now, now that she had let down her defences a little. Anko was the close friend that Kurenai had never realised that she had longed for. How could she offer comfort when she felt so lost herself? Naruto was the heart of their team and, though he they all had their own friendships, it was he that connected them.

* * *

Karin's room was bland and small, with only enough space for one bed and a few items. There was only one item in the room which would be considered personal, a picture on the wall. The picture was of a sleeping figure, a peaceful look on their face. A solitary tear escaped her left eye, to run down the side of her face, but she made no attempt to wipe it away. She didn't even look round as she picked up a small saucer, not dissimilar from one which would be used to hold sake, and she moved it to her lips. The liquid left a warm sensation down her throat as she continued to stare at the picture, until her facial muscles began to relax and her eyes began to close. She fell back onto her bed, to lie their peacefully until morning, in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Shizune stood looking out of the window, for some reason unwilling to sit down. She wished that the weather reflected her mood, but the evening sun shone brightly over the bustling village. She thought it was not right that everything should appear so normal, when she felt like her legs had been taken out from under her. She didn't really care the paperwork was building up as she stared out the window. She would be unable to sleep tonight, she knew, so it would give her something to do until morning came. The mild-mannered kunoichi watched children running in the street, without a care in the world. She wished no harm on them, but she wondered why some had it so easy, when someone who deserved happiness was denied it. The sadness reminded her of the time she had lost her uncle, a good man taken so young. She could never get used to it, the unfairness of it all, but she kept her thoughts to herself. Because of her previous lifestyle, Shizune did not have many friends. She and the Hokage were close, but part of that was duty to each other. She had colleagues, peers and acquaintances, but only one person had become her friend merely because he wanted to be. How could she not miss him?

* * *

Akiko wondered if the message referred to the reason for what had happened to her son, but it did not ring quite true. It was a risk she would have to take.

Under the faint starlight, she headed down a cobbled road, heading straight for the two guards that stood at the village exit. She pulled her coat a little tighter as she approached the two Chuunin.

The medic's blood seemed to run hot and cold at the same time, even as she put on a friendly smile. She handed her identification to the nearest guard.

The guard responded automatically, though the woman seemed unlikely to be up to anything. "Reason for departure?"

Akiko took her proffered documents back. "I am out to harvest the perfume of the Matthiola Incana, which only blooms at night, for medicinal purposes."

One of the guards surprised the medic. "Ah Evening Stock, eh? Noxious things; I didn't know it had medicinal properties as well, but then that's why you're the medic and I'm standing around here all night." He gave a friendly chuckle. "Just be careful Hatake-san."

Akiko managed another smile. "Thank you for your concern, but hopefully I will be done in a few hours."

The medic headed out of the gates, making sure to keep her pace unhurried and even. She continued along the outer wall, heading east, for about five minutes. She headed north for about ten minutes, walking along a small path and into a stretch of trees. Every step she took made her muscles feel increasingly knotted. She could only hope that each of the near-painful steps brought her closer to her son. She didn't even feel any sign of anyone nearby when two people appeared in front of her.

"Itachi." Akiko had not seen the Uchiha for years, since he had left ANBU so dramatically. Even when he had been there, he rarely needed any medical treatment. She was too busy fearing for her child's safety to be angry.

Itachi made no acknowledgement of his name. "If you want your son returned, you will aid us."

Akiko felt hope flicker within her. "You will let him go?"

Itachi gave no outward sign as to whether or not he was telling the truth. "All we want is the fox. After we remove the nine-tails, your son will be returned to you."

Akiko thought about these words carefully. She knew that the band of S-Class nuke-nin wanted the biju, after that her son would be theoretically useless to them. It did not seem that far stretched that the Akatsuki would release her son, if she did whatever is was they requested. She could not imagine what it is they wanted from her though. "What do you want?"

Itachi gave the first impression he had for some time, the slightest of smirks. "Heal my eyes. If you try anything, Kisame here will kill you and your son executed."

Akiko's head fell. There was no choice to make. "I'll do it." She took a deep breath as her hands behind to glow blue. The pink-haired woman approached the nuke-nin, who made no move. She began to examine the man's dead-looking eyes. "Your retinas are heavily scarred. The scar tissue will need to be removed before I can properly heal them."

Three hours later Akiko let the green fade from her hands, and she moved back from the nuke-nin. The Uchiha had stayed almost impossible still for the entire operation, though that was no doubt thanks to her ability to create a localised anaesthetic effect. She felt like a traitor for what she had done, having healed one of the most dangerous nuke-nin alive. She looked up with moist eyes, her hands clasped together. "Please…..my son."

Before she knew what was happening, Kisame ran forward to his partner and both Akatsuki vanished in a puff of smoke. Realising she had been tricked, the pink-haired medic fell to her knees, her tears falling to the ground. She felt like a kunai had been lodged into her chest, so fierce was her pain and disappointment.

* * *

(Fifteen Days Later)

Karin was annoyed at Kabuto and even Orochimaru. Kabuto was in a coma, having received brain damage from her subject's attack. Because the creepy medic was incapacitated, she had been moved to the Northern Base to take on the role of project supervisor. She supposed it was her own fault as well. Kabuto and herself did not like each other one bit, but each was forced to respect the other's abilities. Kabuto was the better medic and surgeon, but she was the better scientist. She knew more about neurology than the grey-haired man. She had received a copy of the medical report that had been stolen from Konoha. Karin had realised that the Hatake boy's neurological changes in his altered state had more implications than would at first appear. She had read between the lines of the report and deduced that the boy would be immune to genjutsu and that most drugs would be useless if not administered in massive quantities. She had immediately contacted her master and had been ordered to travel with him, while she thought of a solution. The red-haired scientist had devised a method by which they could subdue the boy without excessive experimentation, at least until they had the time. An extremely potent poison would force his bloodline to break it down, as his body prioritised it above breaking down a mere sedative. The severing of the spinal column had been to make things safer, but they had known the subject could heel such an injury. When it had turned out that Kabuto had received brain damage, which could not be healed with Jutsu, she had been the logical alternative. The worst part was one of the people who had been assigned as one of the guards, but then she was not surprised by her master's lack of consideration. The best she had been able to do was put her on the nightshift, then at least they did not meet each other. As far as she knew the night-guard did not even know that she was in charge.

The young woman gave a mental sigh, far too controlled to show it. "Get the surgeon. It is time to make the necessary alterations to his adrenal gland." Karin turned to another subordinate. "How is he responding to the Somatotropin?" (A growth hormone)

The assistant looked down at some notes. "No sign of acromegaly, pituitary gigantism or any other side effects. His bloodlimit is allowing his body to keep up."

Karin looked as neutral as usual. "In that case, decrease the chakra absorption rate of the restraints by twenty percent and increase levels of Somatotropin by two-hundred percent. Keep monitoring for any adverse effects in the bones and nerve tissue." The young woman looked down at the blond boy, her face devoid of emotion. If she felt anything for what she was doing to the boy, she did not show it.

* * *

Haku and Akiko were keeping each other company, though they sat in melancholy silence. If Akiko had been unsure of how Haku had felt before, she was certain now.

The pink-haired medic was looking down at the scroll in front of her, but the scroll might as well have been invisible for all she could focus on it. She felt better when she kept busy at the hospital, when she had less time to think about her missing son. She understood why her husband spent so much time away from her, though part of her resented it. Kakashi had spent a day soothing her and comforting her, even as he himself was torn up inside. After the first day, he had left to train, having decided he needed to be stronger for his son. It had been hard enough for the Godaime to stop most of Naruto's friends searching for him, but she had several Inuzuka and Aburame searching, and Kakashi had set his summon animals to join the search. Naruto could be in any direction from Konoha, so it was best for his potential rescuers to stay in the centre of the outward-stretching search spiral pattern. Her turmoil had only been made worse by the cruel trick played on her by Itachi and his comrade.

Haku had to force herself to eat, and that was only because she had to train with the others. She would make sure that she was strong enough to get Naruto back, no matter what, even if it cost her life. The raven-haired girl once again regretted not telling Naruto how she felt about him. Naruto had allowed her to feel things she had never thought she would, and not just the feelings she had for him. Since she had met Naruto, she had felt happiness, contentment, amusement and even love. Without him, everything seemed to be drab and meaningless. She could cope, if she knew that he would return, if she had that to look forward to. If Naruto was gone, she was not certain that she would be able to carry on.

* * *

Kakashi saw the surprise on Jiraiya's face. "So do you think it can be done?"

The Sannin held his chin in his hand. "Hmm. In theory it is fairly simple, and I know a seal which could theoretically do such a job, but it is not designed for internal use. I'd need your Hyuuga friend to help monitor the internal flow of chakra."

Kakashi looked pleased. "I'll contact her right away."

Jiraiya gave Kakashi a thoughtful look. "I always wondered why you never asked before."

Kakashi looked into the distance. "Out of respect. It is not something to be taken lightly, or used casually."

Jiraiya followed his student's student's gaze. "And now it is?"

Kakashi shook his head. "No, but I think I'm going to need every advantage I can get, if I am to be of any use to my son."

Jiraiya nodded approval. "From what little I know of him, he would have approved."

Kakashi smiled wistfully under his mask. "I think so too."

* * *

Ayame could not find as much satisfaction in her job as she used to, more specifically as much as she did before Naruto had gone. No one appreciated her and her father's noodles as much as the blond boy. Even though her father and herself did not make a lot of money, it was having happy and appreciative customers that made the place worth running. True, she would not have known any different if she had never met Naruto, but she had. Naruto always had a kind word to say to her. Naruto always took an interest in her day, even though her life could not compare to a Shinobi's for excitement. She had begun to realise that Naruto's visits had become the highlight of her day. Even her father had commented that she smiled most when the fox-boy came into the stand. On the days where her feet ached, when she had been forced to deal with difficult customers, when she had been hit on by perverts, when she had managed to burn herself on the stove, when she had managed to spill food down herself, or when she had managed to break a stack of bowls as she washed up; Naruto made it all worth while. Naruto would sooth her aches, would not stand for people being disrespectful, would defend her honour against perverts, heal any of her injuries, would make light of her messy clothing, and help clean up any broken crockery. Now he was gone, she could appreciate him so much more. If he came back, she would make sure he had free ramen for life, even if it came out of her salary. Anything just to have him here again.

* * *

Anko floated in the cold fluid, unseeing, unhearing and unfeeling. She had a mask over her mouth, giving her a minute amount of oxygen. Her biological functions were slowed down so much that she would not need any nutrients for months. She was effectively in suspended animation. If she was dreaming, there was no sign.

The purpled-haired kunoichi's former master watched her floating form, noticing that her unclothed body was well trained, and grinned to no one in particular. He had visited the base three times since his intended next vessel had arrived, checking personally that all was going well. The Sannin looked at an identical tank next to the one in front of which he stood, but in this one floated a young Genin. "Soon Sasuke, those eyes will be mine." He turned back to Anko. "I will enjoy watching your face as the one you hold dearest takes your life." He turned began to walk away, satisfied that everything was on course.

* * *

(Four Days Later)

Kisame picked up the small scroll that had come from the ground. There was only one person that he knew who delivered information in such a manner. "A message from Zetsu, Itachi." He was not surprised when the other man failed to respond. The other man's manner had not changed in the slightest since he had gotten his eyesight back. It was almost as if Itachi didn't care

Itachi saw his partner grin, emphasising his shark-like features, and it didn't take him much effort to work out why. "He has located Naruto's whereabouts." It was not a question.

Kisame wasn't even surprised at his partner's acute observation. "Now that's interesting. The brat is located within one of our old comrade's bases."

Itachi stood up from her seated position. "We will retrieve him. Orochimaru is up to something."

Kisame laughed. "That creepy bastard, isn't he always?"

* * *

Tenten just stared at the target in front of her, her eyes trying to understand what she saw. Embedded in the target was a single kunai, but that in itself was not unusual. What was unusual, was that the kunai was an inch from the centre. It had been years since the weapons mistress had missed a target, injuries aside. She could not work out what had happened, and she tried another projectile weapon. She was stunned that the second went even further off target. She shook her head, trying to dispel whatever it was that was affecting her. The last few weeks she had just not felt like herself and there was only one thing she could connect it too. A certain missing blond. Perhaps it was because she was living with the boy's parents, who were sullen and unsmiling without him. Perhaps it was because she had figured out how Haku felt for their male housemate, it having become obvious to her after conversations about him. She felt bad for the girl who had become her closest friend. Perhaps she was just worried about the people she lived with, as well as the missing boy himself. Perhaps…. it was something else entirely.

* * *

Hana fell into her bed, exhausted to the point that her vision was swimming. She had not slept for four days, having been searching for her friend. She only intended to get four hours sleep and she would be off again. When the door to her room opened, she could not be bothered to look around or even speak.

"You are going to have to rest for a while, daughter." The Inuzuka clan head looked down worriedly at her daughter.

Hana shook her head. "I can keep going, I just need a few hours."

Tsume gave her daughter a stern look. "Maybe you can, but your pack cannot. To take them out as soon as you plan, that would be cruel."

Hana frowned, realising that her mother had a point. "You're right. The animals need a couple of days rest." Her mother looked satisfied, having expected her daughter to put up more of a fight. "I'll go out on my own."

Tsume sighed. "Who is this boy, that he means so much to you Hana?"

Hana had promised her male friend that she would not reveal his abilities to anyone, but he had already done that during the Chuunin finals. She believed the promise was no longer legitimate. The young Inuzuka clan heir sat up, facing her mother. "You know I requested a Loyalty Tooth, which I told you was for the person who saved the surgery and who wanted to remain anonymous?"

Tsume's eyes widened. "That was Naruto?"

Hana nodded warily. "Not only did I feel that our clan owed Naruto recognition for his actions, but I genuinely believe he will an important ally to the Inuzuka. Not only that, but he's a genuinely good pe-" She stopped speaking when she noticed her mothers toothy grin. "Kaasan?"

The Inuzuka clan head stood up. "We need to see Tsunade-sama right away."

* * *

Tsunade had never wanted to be drunk more than she did right now, but she was denied that small comfort. After all he had done for her, all she could do was worry and wait for one of her trackers to report any sign of Naruto. She did not know who had her friend, but she would not forgive them. Neither would she forgive Uchiha Itachi for what he had done to Akiko. The pink-haired woman had sobbingly confessed what she had done, but Tsunade had been unable to blame her. It was more than unfortunate that she had helped such a dangerous man regain his strength, but there had been little alternative. Tsunade had told the woman not to share what had happened to anyone but Kakashi and eventually Naruto, there was no need for Akiko to get in trouble. She would have done the same. She was not sure what she would not do to see Naruto again.

* * *

Karin watched the chakra drill work on the blond, and she judged that they were ready for the next step. She turned to one of her assistants, who was awaiting instruction. "Bring the chakra storage seal, bone marrow tissue and the adenovirus (used in gene therapy)."

The assistant gave a small, nervous bow before leaving quickly, already knowing exactly where he was going.

Karin turned her attention back to the operating medic. "Is his bloodlimit resisting?"

The medic shook their slightly. "With the chakra restraints set to nine-nine percent drain, the boy's not healing at all."

Karin looked down at the boy's numerous open wounds. "We'll need to move as fast as we can."

* * *

Tsunade stared at the Inuzuka clan head, doubt on her features. "How…how can you find them?"

Tsume pulled a small scroll from a recess in her jacket. "My daughter informed me that Naruto was the one she gave a Loyalty Tooth to." She noticed that the Hokage did not seem surprised, only revealing a fond smile. Tsume was a competent clan head, and she decided she needed to speak to this Naruto personally. The boy obviously had the favour of the Hokage and his skills were apparently nothing to sneeze at. She wondered, judging by her daughter's friendship, whether there was a possibility of marrying him into the clan. It was just an automatic thought, as she continued to think what was best for her clan. She kept her silence on this matter. "What most people do not know is that these teeth are not just for display. In case of conflict, within the clan, the village or during war time, the clan created special seals to allow us to know the location of our stauncher allies. Each tooth has a hidden set of tracking seals upon it."

Tsunade wasted no time. "How soon can you find him?" She leant forward, so that she was sitting on the edge of her seat.

Tsume was again surprised by the Hokage's obvious attachment to the missing boy. "I have one of our elders working on the specialised Jutsu. We don't just get a direction and distance, but can pinpoint them. The technique is done twice, at opposing ends of our compound, to allow a more accurate triangulation. I would estimate in another half-hour we will know where Naruto and Anko are."

The Hokage stood up, seeming to vibrate with energy, and turned to her assistant. "Contact Kakashi and Yamato. Tell them we will be heading out as soon as we have Naruto and Anko's location."

Tsume's eyes showed her surprise. "_We_, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes. I am leaving Ojisan and Jiraiya to hold the fort. I am taking a three person team to retrieve them."

Tsume frowned. "But the council, t-"

Tsunade scowled at the clan head, baring her equally large canines, and the woman shivered. "I do not need the council's approval, Tsume-san. This is private matter."

The Inuzuka bowed her head slightly, unusually submissive. "Very well Hokage-sama, I will contact you as soon as we have the tooth's location."

Tsunade's expression softened. "Thank you, Tsume."

The dog-woman gave a grin. "Don't worry about it. That Naruto, he seems to have a whole lot of seriously dangerous kunoichi taking an interest in his well being." She barked laughter. "Lucky dog." The Inuzuka turned around and waved casually behind her, before exiting the office.

Shizune turned to the Hokage. "You know some of his friends are really not going to like your decision Tsunade-sama."

The blond Hokage grimaced. "I know, and I for one don't look forward to _that_ encounter."

* * *

Tayuya entered the laboratory at the usual time, but was surprised to find a group of nurses still in attendance. There was usually only one nurse, who waited to be relieved by the temperamental redhead. Tayuya looked at what they were doing. Each nurse had a cloth, and they were washing a large quantity of blood off the blond boy. Where they cleared it away, there were numerous lines across his skin, and they seemed to be all over his body. She had no fear of blood, but there was enough to make her feel uneasy. She had to wonder how the boy could still be alive.

Ten minutes later the group had finished, leaving the blond boy slightly damp. She moved a little closer to the boy, wondering at the criss-cross of lines. When she got closers she saw that the lines were in fact cuts, which where quickly thinning, and they disappeared even as she watched. She looked into the boy's face, seeing that it was more angular than it had been when he first arrived. There had been an odd change a few days ago and the boy had been more muscular and his hair had become a mess. She was not aware of the other changes, but she could bet there was. She still hated the boy, but it had lessened slightly over time. It was harder to be angry at someone who could not respond to her aggression. It was hard to hate someone in such a pitiable position.

* * *

Two doctors stood either side of an operating table, on which lay a raven-haired boy. An intravenous drip of a clear liquid flowed into one the young Uchiha's veins, keeping him unconscious.

Both medics' hands glowed green, a pair above each eye. The delicacy of the operation was high, to the point where beads of sweat ran down both doctors' cheeks.

The doctor on the left sighed, trying to relieve some of his mental tension. "Why are we doing this, replacing his eyes?"

The second doctor remained more professional. "He'll be used for breeding, most likely, and they'll want to keep him in good health."

The first doctor sighed again. "It's good to be kept in the loop." His sarcasm was wasted on the other man. "Suit yourself." He decided a change of subject was on order. "Were you on that last op, involving the b-?"

The second doctor shuddered a little. "Yes. I never want to do anything like that again. I don't even wish to talk about it." Considering the doctor had worked for Orochimaru for several years, it said a lot that the operation had given him some sleepless nights.

The first doctor gave up. "Fine." He concentrated on the eye he was working on, which was probably best. If he messed up he knew he was a dead man.

* * *

Jiraiya was the one to read the map, since he had the best knowledge of the geography of the surrounding areas. The Toad Sannin was finding, on one of his personal maps, the coordinates that the Inuzuka clan head had given him. At the moment it was just himself, Tsunade and his sensei, standing in the Hokage's office. "Oh shit."

Of all the Toad Hermit's bad habits, Sarutobi knew that swearing was generally not one of them. It was a bad sign. "What is it Jiraiya?"

The white-haired hermit looked up, before he pointed to a specific point on the map. "Well, we know who has them. That's one of Orochimaru's bases. It's the smallest, but is by far the most secure and even I have been unable to get close to it."

Tsunade grimaced. "That'll make it difficult."

The former Hokage coughed. "There are those that would volunteer for such a mission."

Tsunade did not look impressed. "I think three of us stand a better chance of infiltration."

The Toad Sannin began to fold the map away, knowing better than to argue. She did have a point.

* * *

The scowling redhead had nothing better to do, so she examined the subject to see if there were any more noticeable changes. She was disappointed that there was no scarring on the boy, but she had already figured out he had a special healing ability. She could not really see anything different so she took a step back, and a document caught her eyes. One of the doctors had left something behind, and she looked around before picking it up. She flipped it open, expecting to find a lot of medical nonsense therein. She did in fact find a whole lot of indecipherable nonsense, but she understood the very basics of what she was reading. The flute-playing woman looked up from the document, her gaze settling on the figure. "Fucking hell." She shook her head. Even she found it hard to stomach, what was in store for the boy.

* * *

Temari had remained in Konoha because the negotiations were taking longer than they should have. The Hokage's mind was not focused on the matter. The Suna kunoichi had spent time wandering about, when she was not training, and she had heard interesting things about the missing boy. The more she heard about Naruto, the more that she was surprised by him. Naruto had power that rivalled most Jounin, yet he did not seem to have used that fact for his own gains. In the evenings, which she spent alone, with nowhere to go and nowhere to be, she found her thoughts moving back to the blond boy. When she had left her village, she had already seen how much Gaara was changed from his ordeal with the blond Genin. There was no doubt in her mind, that her brother admired the Hatake boy. Someone who inspired her brother like that, she could not help but want to know him better. She wanted to know what made someone like that tick. How could someone be like this boy? He was like no one else she had ever known. Something about him drew her attention, even when he was nowhere around. She was determined to stay until Naruto returned. She told herself it was because of the debt her brother owed him, and perhaps it was. Then again, perhaps it was not.

* * *

Tsunade could not hide her shock as she stared at the man before her, as she stood outside the northern gate of Konoha.

Said man wore a simple white sleeveless vest, a pair of moderately baggy back combat trousers. Across his chest was the white strap for a sword sheath, from which the handle of a weapon could be seen leaning at such an angel to show that the weapon was worn diagonally. The man's protective headband was worn on the man's bicep, leaving his normally vertical hair falling more freely. More shocking was that neither man's eyes were covered, revealing two charcoal black eyes, and even more shocking still was the man's face was completely uncovered. Many women would have agreed that the man was rather striking. "Tsunade-sama."

Yamato, who had known Kakashi for years, looked surprised. "Your mask?"

Tsunade's gaze was transfixed on the eye the sat within a scarred socket. "Your eye?"

The helmeted shinobi's gaze shifted slightly. "That sword, wasn't it cut in half by an Iwa-nin?"

The Hatake man's face remained serious, even as he unsheathed a small curved blade. As he moved it through the air, it left a short white trail behind it. "I decided it was time to grow up and act more like a father. Jiraiya and Kuri helped create a seal which suppresses chakra to my eye unless I force it through. My father's sword was cut in half, years ago, because I was not yet ready for it. Shiroi Kiba (White Fang)has been re-forged, so that I can wield it to protect those I treasure. I have been found worthy. As for my mask…..I'm tired of hiding behind it. I am ready to find my son." The copycat ninja looked formidable in his determination.

The group's expressions became serious as they turned to face their destination, and they began to move out. Before they had taken more than a few steps, however, they heard running footsteps. Turning the group watched as a group kunoichi headed towards the group, who quickly caught up.

Tsunade cursed to herself. "Shizune, Sakura, Haku, Hinata, Hana, Ino, Tenten, Temari, I thought I made myself clear on this matter."

* * *

Tayuya had nothing to fill in her time, unless you count staring at an unconscious person. Knowing that they would be undisturbed for another four hours, the redhead pulled out her only treasured possession. Almost no one knew that Tayuya's flute had been a weapon second, and an instrument first. The young woman was effectively alone in the world, with no one from which to seek comfort. She had found that comfort in her music, allowing her to escape the often times overbearing loneliness. The melody that issued forth was a melancholy tune, displaying a myriad of emotions never shown on the musician's usually fierce countenance.

The redhead had her eyes closed as she played, lost in the music as she was. It didn't feel like she was playing it, her fingers moving seamlessly over the instrument. When the music finally died down, she opened her eyes and took a deep breath. A twinkle of light caught her eye, but she had not seen where it had come from. When it twinkled again, her gaze was pulled to the unconscious figure in the room. She moved closed closer, for the moment forgetting her usual anger. She could see it now, the cause of the refraction of the light. A solitary tear sat half-way down the left cheek of the blond boy, sitting above one of his whisker marks. Her hand moved before she knew what she was doing, and she wiped the tear away. Her hand froze an inch from the boy's face, until she continued retracting it in a hurry. She stared at her hand, as if it had betrayed her, but she knew that she was being foolish. She looked up again at the face and saw something that she did not expect to see. The corners of the boy's mouth had turned up ever so slightly at the contact. Had she been any further away, she might not have noticed at all. She was worried by this development and she raised her hand once again, hesitating a moment. Committing herself to action, she gently touched the boy's chest. There was no reaction from the boy, not even a twitch. She was relieved, but at the same time she was a little disappointed. Could it be, that she wanted him awake so she could torment him? With a start she realised that she was still touching the boy's chest, and she leapt back as if she had been scolded. She stood, now a little distance from the blond, and wondered if she had made a mistake with her music. She was always more emotional, perhaps foolish, after playing. Not playing as she did in battle, when her instrument became a weapon, but played as it had been made to. Her fingers were still felt slightly warm, and now she thought on it, she realised she had felt warmer around the boy. She did not know much about medicine, but she had read some of the notes that had been left behind on occasion, having had nothing better to do with her time. The boy's metabolism was slowly increasing over time, and it increased further in the attempt to counter-act all the drugs that were being put into his system. The boy looked different these days, though he was still recognisable, and she was finding it harder and harder to connect this person with the boy who had scarred her so.

The Sound One turned her back on the blond and narrowed her eyes as a memory surfaced from the hidden depths of her mind. She stood shaking for a few moments, wrapping her arms around herself, before she slowly began to head back to the furthest corner of the room.

* * *

(Two Days Later)

Naruto felt tired, really tired. He felt so tired that he wished he wasn't waking up. His brain felt sluggish as it began to process more and more complex thoughts. As time went on, his thoughts seemed to become clearer and he felt less tired. It was with a blinding flash of recall that his eyes flashed open. "Anko-chan!" The sound of his own voice felt strange to him. His throat was parched, but he was not entirely sure that was the entire reason. "Kabuto-san." He glared with unbidden hatred at the bespectacled ninja. He was surprised how clear his sight was, considering he had just woken up. The fox-boy realised that he was in his combat state, and he felt different somehow, but it was hard to tell. He began to stretch out his chakra sense, but it was not easy. Eventually he found what he was sensing for, but something was not right. "What did you do to Anko-chan?" The seal on her chest relied on her chakra, but it did not take very much. For it to be signalling to him as weakly as it was, Anko must have been almost completely drained of chakra. Naruto began to struggle, but found his chakra wouldn't mould properly and his restraints had no give "If you've hurt her, I swear I'll s-" His threat was interrupted.

Kabuto seemed unaffected by the boy's words. "She's on her way here."

Naruto didn't like the tone in the Sannin's assistant's voice, but he had little recourse except to obey. So focused was he on the grey-haired young man, that he failed to notice anyone else in the room, until a movement caught his eye. "You."

Tayuya had shifted warily, having been asleep when had been summoned, but she did not look the boy in the eye. "Who the fuck else would I be?"

In the back of Naruto's mind, he was wondering how the girl was alive.

Kabuto gave a dramatic sigh. "Such language Tayuya. With your face marred like that, you can't rely on your looks anymore. You can no longer afford to be so vulgar."

Tayuya winced at the remark and glared at the other, but remained silence.

Naruto turned when the door opened, and he watched as several medics came into the room. Amidst the group was a medical bed, on which a prone figure could be seen. Various sounds and scents met the blond's senses. He could smell blood, burned flesh and hear wet ragged breathing. Naruto's insides turned to ice, even as his blood boiled. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Anyone who looked at the bedridden woman would have seen the numerous cuts, bruise and burns on the woman's flesh. Any medic would have been able to see that she had been poisoned. Worst of all, she was still conscious.

The blond boy began to struggle mightily, and the yellow seal on the restraints began to glow brightly, to the point that it was painful to look at them. The sound of creaking metal could be heard. However, the restraints held, the boy's own chakra strengthening the materials. He surprised the group as tears began to fall from his eyes. "Whatever you want, I'll do it. Just help her….please."

Kabuto just chuckled. "Before I comment on that, I'll explain her condition. Anko has third-degree burns over half her body, several deep lacerations, numerous large blood-clots, broken bones, damaged nerves. She had been poisoned with slow acting, but very painful toxin. She is as good as dead, so the only way you can help her is by…. ending her suffering." The evil med-nin pushed his glasses up, higher onto his face.

Naruto felt his stomach drop, and he felt like his soul was being torn from his body. "W-what?"

Kabuto held up a piece of thread to the blond boy. "That equipment is keeping her alive and conscious, and will continue to do so for perhaps another two hours. Two excruciating hours. This chakra laced thread is tied to a knot on one of Anko's major arteries. Pull it with your teeth and the knot will undo, releasing a blood-clot into her heart. She'll be dead within thirty seconds."

The blond boy felt a pain in his chest, which had no base in any medical condition. "Why? Why would you do this?"

Kabuto paid no heed to the boy's desperation. "I suppose you haven't been conscious long enough to figure it out. You've been subject to a several specialised transplants and gene therapy."

Naruto finally understood what had been done to him. "Sharingan….." He was felt no temptation to activated the bloodlimit. "…Mangekyou." Naruto's breathing became laboured, as he struggled to accept what was happening. "No….I refuse!" He struggled once more, to the point where his wrists began to bleed as his flesh was torn.

Kabuto just smirked. "Watch her closely Naruto, and let's see how long your resolve lasts." The oto-nin fell silent and the only sound in the room was the injured woman's struggling breaths.

* * *

Juugo held his head in his hands, as if trying to physically restrain himself. This was not so far from the truth. A short time ago he had felt the presence, which had been plaguing him, become stronger than ever. It was impossible to ignore anymore. "Kill it. Kill it. Kill it." He stopped hold his head when he heard a door bolt to his prison move. In stepped a non-descript lab assistant, with an unfriendly looking syringe. Juugo knew what had been done using his blood samples, that others had been given a burden comparable to his own. There was a reason he was still in here though, a reason why they still needed him. There was something about him they had not yet been able to reproduce. "Hello….."

Kabuto could see the desperation in the blond's new charcoal black eyes, mixed with an intimidating hatred. He knew that it was only a matter of time before the boy cracked and did the kindest thing.

Unseen in the background, the red-haired girl was shaking. Her eyes were moist and round as she stared toward the floor, but her eyes were focused into the distance. She felt as if she was dislocated from her body.

**_Furasshubakku_**_ no Jutsu (Flashback Technique)_

_The cave was dark, damp and there was a harsh chill in the air. Normally such a cave would be far from sought after, but at the moment it was the occupants' best friend._

_The tallest figure had shoulder length red hair, tied into a pony tail. He wore a light grey half-length robe, along with black loose-fitting trousers._

_The man knelt down inside the small cave that was shielding them from their enemies' eyes, at least for now. He looked into the dark red eyes of his seven-year-old stepdaughter. In that little blue dress, she looked so much her mother, who they had lost not so long ago. "You're going to have to take your sister and run."_

_The elder sister looked up at her stepfather with wide, moist eyes. "But-"_

"_No buts. They don't know what you and your sister look like, and if you escape you should be both be safe. My own life is already forfeit, but it is not too late for you."_

_The girl who stood next to her older sister, face buried into her sister's side, looked up at her father. "Tousan!"_

_The dark-haired father knew it would not be long until he was found, and he turned to the eldest of the two girls. "I have always thought of you as my own daughter." He saw that the usually placid girl was struggling not to cry, fighting it for her half-sister's sake. He gently moved his five-year-old daughter away from her sister. She looked less like her mother in the light green dress, but she had her mother's temperament. "Hey, it's ok." He held her to him and put his hand behind her head, which he put against his shoulder. "Your sister is going to look after you now. Just know that your mother and I will always love you. Both of you."_

_The little girl pushed herself away from her father. "Tousan, please let us stay, we'll be good I promise."_

_The girls' father felt his heart want to break. "None of this is your fault, nor your sister's. You two are going to have to rely on each other now. Be a good girl for your sister."_

_The elder sister's face paled. "Tousan, they are near."_

_The saddened man stood. "You have to go now."_

"_Tous-" The younger girl's face showed distress._

"_Take her." The girls' father knew he had to be firm as he faced his stepdaughter._

_The older sister looked at her younger sibling, knowing that if they did not leave they were all doomed. She picked up her sister, before she turned and ran. She didn't look back, even as her sister began to scream._

"_TOUSAN! TOUSAN! NEECHAN, LET ME GO! TOUSAN!" The distraught girl banged her little clenched fists against her sisters back, but the grip on her body only tightened._

_As the two figures fled, they felt their father flare his Chakra, meaning the enemy would know exactly where he was. He had drawn any attention away from the fleeing girls, but he ensured his doom._

**_Furasshubakku_**_ Kai_

The young woman was brought back for her memories when alarms sounded, blaring loudly throughout the complex.

Kabuto silently cursed at the timing of the alarm, but he knew that there must be a serious problem. They did not have drills in this complex. Without saying a word, the grey-haired ninja tied the chakra imbued thread to the purple-haired woman's bed. He looked uncertain once again, before he turned to the other medics. "Keep her alive." He then turned to the red-head. He had ordered the woman here in case he ran into difficulties, and now he realised it was a good thing he did. "Stay here and stay alert. If anything happens to the boy, or the woman, Orochimaru will have your head."

Tayuya wasn't even angry at the words. "Sure."

* * *

Three figures jumped through the trees, two of which wore Konoha forehead protectors. The pace they had set was impressive, their feet only touching the large stones for a fraction of a moment.

Tsunade raised her arm, causing the two Konoha-nin behind her to halt as they looked upon the rocky terrain. "Do you hear that?" She saw by their expressions that she was the only one. "Alarms."

Yamato leaned against an outcrop, his expression neutral. "The question is, will this help us or hinder us?"

Kakashi was itching to move. "There is one way to find out."

Tsunade didn't respond, her agreement implicit, instead launching herself from one large rock to another. _Soon Naruto…soon._

* * *

Two black and red capes fluttered in the wind caused by their own passage. They travelled in silence, neither hostile or comfortable, but neutral.

Itachi shifted his head slightly as they moved through the tree-tops, which were thinning out, but to his partner it was the equivalent of sudden body jerk. "We are not the only ones to have tracked down the nine-tails."

Kisame grimaced at those words. He knew that whoever was in the other group, they would not be someone to take lightly. Normally that would not have bothered him, but he was always uneasy without his Samehade. He looked over at his fellow Akatsuki. If the smaller nuke-nin felt any unease, he did not show it. Oddly, this was no comfort to him.

* * *

Naruto turned from looking at Anko, to looking at the young woman. He was certain that the woman would not help him, having been almost fatally injured by him. He wracked his brain trying to think of a way to escape. Maybe he could break the bones in his hand and slide it out, but the restraints were so tight. He opened his eyes when he heard what sounded like bodies hitting the floor and several footsteps approaching him rapidly. The red-haired woman's hands were wrestling with the restraints, and behind her were the medics who had been in the room. "What are you doing?"

Tayuya didn't even look up at the boy's face. "What does it fucking look like I'm doing?" She didn't seem to be having any luck. "I still hate you, and when I get the chance I'm going to beat the living shit out of you. I have my reasons is all."

"W-" Naruto's question was never formed.

Tayuya grunted at her lack of success. "Any ideas?"

The imprisoned boy put aside his questions, knowing he had to help Anko. He examined the restraints, trying to work out the meaning of all the seals thereon. He could already guess some of the function from his previous attempt at freeing himself. He followed the trail of the chakra cables, which ran from the restraints to the floor beside him. It made more sense now. "Cut those cables."

Tayuya had already committed herself to helping the boy and the woman escape, and bent down as she took a kunai from her pouch. Her hand reached out.

Naruto's senses were sharper than the girl's and he saw the danger first. "WATCH OUT!"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Karin sat at her desk, her glasses held in one hand as she looked at the documents in front of her. Only half her mind was on the papers, while the other seemed to be to preoccupied. She was startled out of her semi-reverie when the base's alarms sprung into life, loud and angry sounding. She immediately placed her glasses back on, a frown adorning her usually neutral features. She was about to stand, but she stopped at a burst of smoke in front of her. One of the base's Chuunin guards stood before the head scientist.

"Karin-sama……_he _has escaped." He let that information sink in, watching as the shock registered on his superior's countenance. "Some of the other prisoners are taking advantage of the situation and are following suit." The man looked understandably tense, no doubt feeling a surge of cold adrenaline.

Karin's frown deepened. "He's been here for years and never tried to escape…." She stopped when she realised that it didn't matter why he had decided to escape, only that they were all in very real danger. "What's his route?"

The Chuunin looked hesitant to answer. "He's making his way to sector twenty-three."

Karin felt the blood leave her face, her extremities turning cold.

"What are your orders Karin-sama, should we evacuate?" The Chuunin was obviously hoping for such an order.

The red-haired woman looked distracted. "I have to go. Now." The bespectacled kunoichi formed several seals and was gone in a puff of smoke, leaving the worried Chuunin alone.

* * *

The tall figure, with dark markings spread over most of his body, lay on the ground. "No. Stop…don't." He was writhing in distress. He was trying to fight it, but his body was responding to another consciousness. Even as he struggled, his body dragged itself off the ground, though his movements were slow. He tried to stop himself, but could only slow himself down. "No…not again…no." He knew that he could not stop, his course already set. He just hoped that he wouldn't kill too many, not again. He'd seen too many deaths by his own hands.

* * *

Tayuya rolled as a result of the blond's warning, but still she felt something nick her ear. She knew she was lucky though, the projectile must have been aimed at her head. She rolled to her feet and instinctively moved to block, which turned out to be the right thing to do, as a foot was aimed at her head. The redhead prepared to twist the foot, but felt an unexpected searing pain in her arm, forcing her to let go. The figure jumped back.

Kabuto glared as he landed. "I don't know what you were thinking Tayuya. I have to kill you for this treachery."

The redhead didn't look impressed. "You can try, fucker." The bicolour-eyed young woman reached for her flute, her fingers clasping the metal instrument lightly. As Tayuya brought the flute to her mouth, she began to change. Her hair became more orange, her skin darkening to deep brown colour, black rings forming round her eyes and five horns forming at the top of her head. Her scarring became less noticeable, though her single white eye stood out more on the now blackened 'whites' of her eyes, compared to the other golden iris. Kabuto was not someone to take lightly, she knew.

Kabuto smirked. Now he knew that the woman was anxious, to go straight to the second level of the cursed seal like that.

Tayuya's eyes narrowed, though they did not close. Unfortunately, she did not get the chance to produce any sort of melody as her opponent quickly bore down upon her.

Kabuto knew that it would be dangerous to let the red-haired kunoichi use her melodic genjutsu, and even though hand to hand was not his forte, he knew that it was his best chance at ending the fight quickly.

Tayuya had never had the pleasure of fighting Kabuto before, but she deftly ducked under his fist and tried to sweep his legs out from under him.

Naruto was torn between watching the fight and the prone figure of Anko, who now had no medics looking after her. He was faced with the terrifying possibility that she might die.

Kabuto easily jumped over the young woman's sweep, but she turned and pushed against the ground with her hands, pushing her feet into his face.

Tayuya watched in satisfaction as her opponent wiped blood from the corner of his mouth, glaring with even more intent. "You want a taijutsu match, then that's fine with me."

The words of the young woman penetrated Naruto's unusually panicked state. "Be careful! He uses chakra-"

Tayuya did not get the warning in time, and when the grey-haired medic aimed a strike at her face, she blocked with her open hand. It looked like she was a match for the grey-haired medic. She didn't see the blue glow until it was too late, penetrating her hand. She tried to pull back, managing to prevent the attack penetrating into her brain, but she was not unscathed. She cursed as she felt a burning in her eyes, and her hands quickly covered them. She began to revert from her cursed state, but that was the least of her problems.

Kabuto could have laughed, the fight having gone better than he could have hoped. The reason he never trained with other Oto-nin was so that they did not learn how to fight him. He approached the woman, whose breathing came in sharp hisses.

Naruto saw that Tayuya was in trouble, but he was not sure what to do. In frustration he clenched his fist, knowing that he might be about to watch the young woman die. He was surprised when yet another person entered the room, someone he did not recognise.

Kabuto quickly turned, plainly surprised. "What are you doing here? You should be handling the mess out there, that's your job..." He scowled at the serious looking woman. She had dark red hair, one side wavy and the other straight, one side short and the other long. She wore a lavender jacket that was not done up all the way down, revealing part of a flat stomach. Her skirt was particularly short, and her long black leggings only enhanced the effect. "..Karin."

Everyone noticed that the alarms abruptly silenced, but they doubted that it was because the emergency was over. No one commented.

The senior member of the base staff ignored the comment, but noticed the other red-head growl. Her eyes took in the scene. "The question is Kabuto, what are you doing?"

Kabuto gestured to the still crouching woman. "She tried to help the subject escape."

Karin looked at the blond boy, her face flickering for a moment, before she looked at the hunched over woman. "Step away from her."

Tayuya clenched her teeth against the pain, speaking through her straining jaw, having recognised the voice. "I don't need _your _help!"

Naruto had no idea what was going on between the three Oto-nin. He had felt Anko slip into unconsciousness. If her breathing and heartbeat was anything to go by, she would survive for another half an hour or so. He was forced to watch the scene unfold, even as his heart hammered in his chest.

Kabuto could not work out what was going through the two kunoichis' minds. "You know you cannot defeat me." He spoke with confidence. Both of them knew that Karin was a good fighter, but not on Kabuto's sneaky level.

Karin reached into her pocket, seeing the grey-haired man shift his body weight in preparation for an attack. From her pocket she pulled a small black box, the purpose of which was not obvious straight away. "I can't…" She looked at the blond boy, her eyes piercing his own, searching for something. "….but he can."

Kabuto's eyes widened. "You wouldn't. You were the one who did all this to him, he would surely kill you."

Karin surprised everyone in the room. "That does not matter."

Kabuto dashed forward, realising that Karin was serious, and reached out for the remote. "Stop!" He pulled out a kunai and stabbed the blade into the woman's arm, expertly hitting a nerve point.

Karin's arm went limp, even as pain shot up the suddenly useless limb.

Kabuto looked down at the remote, and his foot moved before Karin could stop him. The remote was broken to pieces. She was still looking down when she was backhanded across the face, sending her flying backward.

Naruto was even more frantic now, but even as he struggled once more the restraints would not give. He knew that he had to calm down. He seemed unable to manipulate his chakra, to any degree, but it was being siphoned from his body and used to strengthen the restraints. He could not resist the siphon, not with his lack of control anyway. He had few options. His desperation grew.

Kabuto froze mid-step at the near-deafening clang from behind, turning quickly.

Karin lay in a heap and her senses were blurry, but the loud noise helped bring her back from her stupor and her attention turned back to the bed. Even Tayuya turned towards the noise, though her hands remained over her eyes.

Naruto felt blood drip out the back of his head, but even as he began to feel dizzy, the feeling began to fade. It seemed his healing ability still worked, which was what he was relying on. He brought his head forward, before pulling it backwards as hard as he could. The back of his head met the sheet steel and it gave a little more. The thick steel had already bent backward an inch, bringing the sides of the bed closer together as it distorted. The chakra cable was routed along the floor and had a limited amount of slack.

Karin probably knew more about Naruto's new body than anyone. She knew that the force of the strike would have damaged numerous brain cells, torn his neck muscles and given him severe whiplash. Without chakra to reinforce his body, even as strong as it was, it would not have been able to survive the abuse it was being put under, but for his healing ability. His bloodlimit had dramatically increased in efficiency in the time he had arrived, in response to the treatment his body had suffered.

Kabuto finally moved, realising the danger that he was in. He forgot about the redheads behind him and ran as he lifted his bloodied kunai. He had to severe the blond's spinal column and get the unhooked IV back into the cephalic vein in his arm.

Naruto felt the tip of a kunai touch his neck as his head was brought forward, but he forced his head backward and the kunai slashed through numerous muscles in his neck and hit his carotid artery. Blood burst out from the large wound as the back of his head smashed into the steel one last time.

Kabuto's face was covered in blood as he heard the sound of high tensile metal snapping with a distinct swish. For a fraction of a second he had no idea what had happened as he wiped blood from his spectacles with the back of his hand. As Kabuto's eyes turned to the blond, he saw that the boy's eyes were closed. His hand moved towards the IV, as he made sure to keep his hands steady. He took hold of the needle of the IV and turned back to the blond, just in time to a pair of eyelids flicker open. Two obsidian orbs seemed to look straight into him and he knew that he had already been judged. There was nothing he could say, no excuse he could create and no argument to make. He would not embarrass himself by begging. He heard the unpowered metal restraints give way, as if they were nothing more than paper, but he didn't even wince. A clawed hand gripped his neck before he even saw it move.

Naruto looked into Kabuto's eyes, unhidden by the thin glass in front of them. His grip tightened as he twisted with a brutal finality, snapping the delicate nerves which formed the spinal chord between the third and fourth cervical vertebrae. The essential impulses to the grey-haired ninja's heart and diaphragm ceased, as well as to the rest of the body, causing his body to become limp and lifeless. For a moment Naruto did not release his grip. His only regret was that it had been so quick and painless. Kabuto had deserved a far bloodier, more painful end. The dead Oto-nin was tossed aside like Naruto's thoughts on the matter, as he worried about what was really important. The remaining three restraints offered no more resistance than the first and the blond was free. He fumbled slightly, unused to his body, as he pulled out the remaining IVs. As soon as he was free from the various drugs, he felt is body become stronger. He absently realised that one of the IVs must have been a muscle relaxant, leaving him to wonder just how strong he was. Naruto knew that he was not the same as before. Some of the changes were obvious, but he would bet there were others which currently eluded him. Naruto looked around the room, turning to the woman named Karin, who was just getting up. "Can you take care of yourselves?" He received a slightly dazed nod and he moved to Anko's bedside.

The bespectacled redhead felt no sorrow for her ex-colleague's demise. She was already by the other girl's side. "Tayuya, let me look at your eyes." She pulled the kunai from her own arm, allowing it to function again, albeit painfully. There was blood coming from the wound, but she ignored it for now.

Tayuya growled. "Get way from me….it's too late."

Karin frowned. "Please…imouto…let me help."

Tayuya's growl deepened. "DON'T CALL ME THAT." She practically spat with venom. "You're no sister of mine." There was a twinge of doubt in her words though. Her older sister had put her own life at risk to save her. _Why? _"Besides, my eyes are too badly damaged now, I'm permanently blind." She could sense the doubt coming from the other girl. "My retina, favea, macula, optic disc, lens, and ciliary body are all shredded." She could sense the unanswered question and she was running out of patience, not helped by who she was talking too. "When Orochimaru didn't allow me to be treated properly, I began to research into medicine from some scrolls I stole. I wanted to return the sight to my blinded eye. Now that'll fucking never happen." She had also hoped to work on reducing the scarring on her body, but had given her eye priority.

Karin was surprised and quietly impressed. She had thought that Tayuya covering her eyes was an instinctive reaction, and she had failed to see the faint green glow coming from her hands. Tayuya had been trying to fix her eyes. She supposed it made sense. Tayuya was a natural at advanced genjutsu, the key to which was excellent chakra control. It followed that she had an advantage when it came to learning medical jutsu. She felt herself being pushed away from her sister, but she made no complaint. She knew how much her sister hated her. It was the reason why they never spoke or met, and why no one but Orochimaru knew they were even related. It had been ever since _that _time. She didn't hate her sister, and in fact she cared for her sister deeply. The picture on her bedside wall was of her sister when she had been in the hospital ward a couple of months ago.

Naruto was trying desperately to manipulate his chakra, but it was proving impossible. He could not use any techniques, let alone medical techniques. "Anko-chan." He tried not to panic, watching Anko's pitiable form. The blond boy knelt down to one of the unconscious medics, grabbing the man by the neck and lifting him up. Naruto slapped the man around the face twice, watching as the man woke up with a sharp intake of breath. He watched as the man's eyes widened in fear, unable to look away from his own. "Heal her."

The man shook his head, knowing that Orochimaru would have him killed if he did.

Naruto dropped the man, who sighed in relief, having expected to be beaten. The blond boy picked up another figure and woke them up in a similar manner to the former. The second figure was a woman and her reaction mirrored the other medic's. Naruto turned back round to the first medic, grasping his neck in his large and powerful hand and, before the man could protest, the sound of bones snapping could be heard. Naruto turned back to the medic in his left hand, able to smell the acrid scent of her fear. "Heal her. Now."

The female medic nodded feverently, a smarter person than her dead comrade. She quickly began to work on the purple-haired woman. The kunoichi's wounds were brutal, but not complicated to repair. The woman had been put in a state, such that if something went wrong, they could heal her up again. Anko's wounds would have proved fatal if she received no treatment, but she had been made to look worse than she was. Naruto was unaware of this since he was unable to even do a simple examination.

Naruto put his hand on the woman's shoulder, making her jump. "If she dies, you die." Naruto turned his attention to the kunoichi who he now knew to be called Karin. His expression remained severe. In the short time since he had regained consciousness, he'd had to deal with a lot. He was rightfully angered by his and Anko's situation, but there was something else wrong. He felt aggressive, even though the immediate danger to himself and Anko was gone. He was also suddenly aware that almost all of his friends were female, but the reasons for which this came to his attention were lost to him. He also noted that both of his 'rescuers' were also female. He could not imagine why that mattered, but for some reason it did. He was already aware of his change in shape and mass, but obviously the alterations were deeper than that, as to actually affect his mind. The fox-boy gestured to the woman he was still scrutinising.

Karin watched the blond young man gesture for her to come over her, relieved that the silent examination had finished. She stood up and walked over, ready to meet her fate. She could not help but notice that her pulse quickened, her hands began to perspire and she began to feel warmer. She was having an odd physical reaction to the blond, even in her situation. Karin struggled to suppress her biological reaction, knowing that it must have been an unexpected side effect of the changes to his body. Thinking on it, she wasn't entirely surprised. The effect only seemed to be active now he was no longer medicated. Naruto also seemed to be exuding chakra, seemingly unaware of the fact, which warmed the very air around him. If he activated the Sharingan then he would most likely be unable to see past his own chakra, effectively blinding him, at least until he set about the arduous task of re-learning to control his chakra. It was such changes to the blond that she had overseen that were unforgivable, and she expected nothing less than her death. She stared to the boy in the eyes, over the body of the precious friend that he was guarding. "Please, I deserve this, but spare my sister."

Naruto crossed his arms, only now noticing that he was dressed only in a half-length pair of loose cotton trousers. He looked at the woman's face, seeing that she was ready to be judged by him. He also noticed something in her perspiration that was unfamiliar to him, something which for some reason reminded him of Haku, but that was not important right now. "Perhaps I should kill you. Why did you do this to me? What did you do this to Anko-chan?"

Karin looked more closely at the blond boy, who towered over her. It was difficult to call him a boy, at six-foot-three. His build was sinewy and athletic, but not overly bulky, though his muscles were clearly defined. His build belied his true weight. "Does is matter?"

Naruto frowned. "You released me, knowing that I might kill you. I can't believe you are such a bad person, to sacrifice yourself like that." It was hard for him to be objective, considering his and Anko's respective conditions.

Karin looked at her sister. "I did it for my imouto."

Tayuya's head jerked toward her sister. She wanted to snort in contempt, but something in the other woman's voice stopped her.

Karin looked at the ground, still unable to look at the injured woman. "I was trying to kill Orochimaru."

Naruto had not been expecting that, and judging by the gasp from the other kunoichi, neither had she. "Explain."

Karin took a deep breath. "When Kabuto first sent me the folder on you, and the plans for what they were doing to you, I knew that I had my chance. Obviously it would not be easy for Orochimaru to take over your body, as the nine-tails would no doubt destroy any invading soul. To overcome that, Orochimaru was going to use a Gogyo Fuin (five elemental seal) to disrupt your's and Kyuubi's chakra. Afterward, you would be given another cursed seal. The medical report stolen from Konoha explained what happened to you the first time you received the cursed seal. Between them, the fox and yourself would be kept busy for a period of time. During this window of opportunity, Orochimaru would take over your body. I have spent a lot of time researching the cursed seal and I have found a way to eliminate it. As a trusted member of Orochimaru's faculty, and his head scientist, I knew that I would be able to be present during the process, if I was smart enough about it. My chances improved further when I was put in charge of the project. If I removed the cursed seal and elemental seal during the process, I knew that Orochimaru would be destroyed."

Naruto had been watching Anko during the little speech, watching her carefully as she was healed by the silently terrified medic. He wondered if she was telling the truth, knowing that he could not entirely rely on his senses for that judgement. Then again, she had been willing to accept death. He knew that, as much as he hated what had happen to her, Anko would have gladly paid this price to kill her old master. Not that he would have let her. "How would this have helped your sister?"

Karin was not sure why she found it so easy to talk to the blond, maybe it was just because she really needed to get her feelings off her chest. "I've been looking out for Tayuya, as best I could, for years. I managed to arrange to be nearby when she received the cursed seal, which nearly killed her. It took everything I had to keep her alive, but I made sure Orochimaru never found out. When I heard about the upcoming attack on Konoha, I arranged to be in a nearby village to _pick up an experimental drug_. I have a bloodlimit that allows me to sense the chakra of anyone and, if I have met them before, I can identify them. But more than that, I can tell something of a person's health by their level of chakra. When I sensed Tayuya's chakra plummet that time, it was me who went to rescue her, but I returned her to the main base under henge. I knew it was only a matter of time before Orochimaru decided he had no use for her, after her defeat at your hands, so I planned to kill him."

Tayuya was beyond dumb-struck. She had never forgiven her sister for taking her away from her condemned father. She had firmly believed that Karin would have stayed if it had been her own biological father. She had no idea how driven her older sister was to protect her. She suddenly understood, and it seemed so obvious now. If Tayuya had not been around all those years ago, then Karin would have stayed with her adopted father. She had left the man she loved like a father, to protect her little sister. "Neechan….." Both of them had been alone for so long, because she had been too pig-headed to see the truth. Her voice came too quietly for her sister to hear, though more sensitive ears picked up the whispered utterance.

Karin finally brought herself to look at the purple-haired woman. "I'm sorry for what I did to you, and what I did to your friend. I can't tell you how badly I have felt, everyday single day. I've been taking drugs to stop me being physically sick at what I was doing, and I've been drugging myself to sleep every night. But in the end, I chose to do what I did and I have no excuses. The only comfort I can offer you, is that I arranged for your friend's spinal column to be severed at the neck, the damage small enough to go unnoticed. She hasn't felt any pain." She stared into the unconscious woman's face.

Naruto did not respond to the comment, instead looking at the woman who was still treating Anko. The woman showed signs of fatigue from working so hard, but she knew better than to stop. "How is she?"

The woman jumped at being spoken to. "I-I managed to stop the bleeding, break down the clots, repair most of the burned flesh, and give her the antidote to the poison she was subject to. I don't have the skill to help the scarring."

Naruto nodded, feeling as if a massive weight was lifted from his shoulders. Anko would be alright. That being the case, he could deal with anything else. When he turned to the guilt-ridden woman, he saw that she was not a monster. Most of the people from Sound had been joined because they had nowhere else to go, and Orochimaru was not the kind of person one could just leave. He bent down to pick up Anko, tenderly holding her close to him. The purple-haired Jounin worse only a thin loose hospital gown, and though the woman remained unconscious she huddled up to his warmth, of which his body produced an impressive amount. He could not even conceive of his life without the purple-haired woman, and still felt dizzy relief that she was alive. If he had lost her….even the idea felt like a giant hand squeezing his chest. "I need to find my things and then you are both coming with me."

Tayuya had not even planned what she was going to do once she had released the blond. All she had known was that she couldn't stand by while something so wrong happened. "With you?"

Karin looked surprised. "You're not going to kill me?"

Naruto turned to Tayuya. "You tried to set me free, even at the risk of your own life, even though it was my katon that disfigured you. I know that, in part, you helped try to kill Ojisan, but it was not your choice. It bothers me that you seemed to take pleasure in it, but in the end you showed a good heart. I won't let Orochimaru punish you." He turned to Karin. "I'm angry…." His eyes flashed for a second. "…so angry…" The blond boy took deep breaths to calm himself. "…for what you did, but Anko was no one to you and could not compare to your sister's life. I know that I would have done the same if it was Anko who was in danger. I can't let Orochimaru kill you, let alone kill you myself." He then glanced at both young women. "I realise that you both must have dark pasts, because you worked for Orochimaru after all, but in gratitude for your actions I will trust you enough to take you to my village and vouch for you. I should be able to convince Tsunade-hime to make you Konoha-nin, but in the end it's up to you."

Tayuya was grateful, but at the same time bitter. "I can't be a ninja. My eyes are fucked."

Naruto turned his black eyes toward the girl. "Don't worry about that, I can find….replacements."

Tayuya thought the boy had done crazy. "From where? Compatible eyes don't just grow on trees."

Naruto's obsidian eyes met Karin's before he turned back to the blinded girl. "Just let me worry about that."

Karin walked up to Naruto, understanding the meaning of his pointed look, before bowing her head deeply. "Arigatou Gozaimasu." (Formal Thank You).

Naruto nodded in response. "I have to get my things and-"

Karin noticed that the blond boy seemed to have forgotten something, or rather someone. Either that, or he simply didn't care. This struck her as odd, since thus far he seemed the protective and honourable type. "What about the Uchiha boy?"

Naruto's expression turned to one of distaste. "Fuck it. Is the Uchiha-teme still alive?" He sounded anything but relieved.

Karin nodded. "He's not far away from here, in fact on the way to the nearest exit."

Naruto nodded, if a little reluctantly. "Come on, before anybody finds us."

Karin felt like she was plunged into cold water. The silencing of the alarms, and subsequent events, had allowed her to forget something so important. She grabbed her sister's hand, noticing that the girl did not protest, but she had no time to ponder it. "We have to hurry, before _he _finds us."

Naruto frowned. "Who?"

Karin shuddered. "Juugo…."

* * *

Tsunade stopped so suddenly that her two companions ran straight passed her, but they quickly backtracked.

Kakashi knew that the blond woman would not have stopped without good cause. "Tsunade-sama, what is it?"

The Hokage took a deep breath through her nose. "Do you smell that?"

Kakashi focused chakra to his nose and took a deep breath in. "Fish?"

Tsunade's expression turned serious. "I recognise that smell from when Naruto was attacked on our way home." The Slug Sannin spun round when she heard a puff of smoke.

As the smoke cleared, Yamato recognised his former ANBU colleague straight away, and he recognised the other from description. After all, how many shark-people could there be?

Kakashi had to restrain himself. "Itachi. Kisame."

Tsunade's face showed a dangerous grin. "I was hoping I'd get to see you both again." The Hokage had not taken too kindly to what the two Akatsuki had done to Hatake Akiko.

Kisame glared at the blond. "Whatever b-" Kisame was forced to cut his response short, having to dodge a streak of white.

Kakashi had just missed the shark-man, his Sharingan whirling within its socket. "You don't have time to talk." He sheathed his blade and formed seals at a rate that impressed even Tsunade, the chakra forming at an amazing pace around his hand. "Raikiri!" (Lightening Blade) His hands were subject to a crackling lightning-made gauntlet. The copycat impaled the shark-man with his arm, but jumped to the left. The destroyed blue-skinned man turned to water while Kakashi intercepted the real Kisame.

Itachi turned his attention the blond woman, ignoring the helmeted ninja. His eyes began to spin before they began to change shape, a shuriken like shape appearing within his red iris. "Mangekyou." His turned his attention to the Hokage. "Tsukuyomi!" Nothing happened. The usually unflappable Uchiha frowned.

Tsunade laughed. "Surprised? I'm afraid that won't work on me, or Naruto for that matter. Our eyes and brains are wired up a little differently to most. Genjutsu of any type won't work."

Itachi continued to frown. He had assumed that Naruto had previously activated the so called 'flare technique' when he had because the elder Uchiha had tried to use this very same technique. It seemed that Naruto had wanted him to think this. The ANBU brat's cunning seemed unending, knowing that he would most likely fight the Uchiha again.

Kisame was shaken up by the blond's words, and he now knew why the silver-haired Jounin had chosen to fight him. He did not let his worry show, his mouth shaping into a sneer.

Kakashi's Sharingan eye flared to three commas. "You toyed with my wife's emotions, and for that you'll die."

Kisame snorted. "You're too confident in your abilities copycat."

Kakashi had yet to move. "It's not just me you have to worry about, Kisame. Even if _I _fail, you've hurt Naruto's mother. Do you have any idea of what he'll do to you?"

Whether he saw some truth in the Konoha-nin's words, or whether he simply would not dignify it with a response, the shark-man did not reply.

Kakashi ran forward.

The blond Hokage turned to her now ex-ANBU subordinate. "Back us up, but keep out of the fight if you can. We might need to rely on you later." Tsunade made as if to slam her foot into the ground, which would have resulted in massive damage thereon. She knew this move was predictable and slow, and someone of Itachi's calibre would not succumb to such a simple attack. As soon as her foot hit the ground she used it to spring forward with impressive speed, her right fist feinting and her right knee moving in for the blow. As soon as the knee connected the Godaime was engulfed in a large explosion, the bright light almost blinding her sensitive eyes. The animalistic woman was thrown back several dozen feet, her clothing leaving a smoke trail. Surprisingly the flying figure managed to twist mid-air and landed, her head sharply turning to the left. Tsunade's clothes and skin were blackened in places, though her skin remained largely undamaged. Her skirt had torn up the side, while the cloth that usually hung from the back had come off entirely. Her top had frayed at the edges. Her shoes had been more badly burned and had come off mid-flight, leaving her feet bare. Long blond hair had come free from its restraints and now lay about her shoulders, and behind her back, long and rough. She bared her fangs from the physical pain and her anger. Had Jiraiya seen the feisty looking woman as such, he no doubt would have been scribbling down details so furiously as to cause his hand to cramp.

Itachi watched from behind an outcrop, realising that he had been found already. He had not expected the Slug Sannin to be defeated by such an attack, but he had expected it to do at least some minor damage. The blond woman looked more annoyed than anything. Despite the fact that the Hokage seemed to use no ninjutsu, he knew that this would not be an easy fight. He glanced over to Kisame to see how is team mate was faring, when he looked back to where the woman was, he saw that she was no where to be seen.

Kakashi unsheathed his blade and in a smooth motion he spun and slashed his sword with force. The blade emitted a bright white light that caused a large trail, dwarfing the light that that he had shown to the Hokage before he had left. He was not facing Kisame, but he knew that something was wrong and didn't even turn when he heard the sound of water hitting the ground. He jumped to the right with a chakra enhanced burst from his leg muscles and he felt the passage of something in the air close to his skin. He turned sideways mid-flight to land in a crouch and looked to where he had been standing.

Kisame stood holding two small kodachi-like weapons, except they consisted of tooth like protrusions, instantly recognisable. Kisame gave a grin that revealed numerous razor sharp teeth. "You probably thought I could not replace Samehade. These are the children of Samehade, formed from the scales I managed to recover from the area I battled your son. I'm not as comfortable with them as Samehade, but I think it will help to practice on you, copycat."

Kakashi opened his mouth, his eyes oddly looking away. "Sorry, did you say something?"

The shark-man's grin faded in a second. "Don't take me lightly Kakashi."

Kakashi just shrugged, further irking his opponent. He was still angry at both Itachi and the blue-skinned man, but he did not want to give them the satisfaction of showing it any more than he had to. "Whatever your say oushushi." (Fish-finger)

Kisame decided to waste no more time, hanging both of his weapons from his sides. He began to form seals.

Itachi jumped back to avoid the shrapnel of rock that proceeded a loud impact, successfully avoiding the barrage. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) He saw some of the remaining debris incinerated as he targeted the impact area of the now demolished rock, but there was nothing there to hit.

Tsunade finished her half lap around the Uchiha and jumped into the air, her bare foot impacting into his back. The impact; however, only resulted in large splinters of wood flying in all directions. Tsunade began to descend to the ground, whilst realising she would be vulnerable for a moment. She heard the whispered uttering of anther jutsu.

Itachi placed his hands to his mouth and unleashed another huge fireball, this time knowing that his target would not have time to dodge. The fireball tore up the ground beneath it, such was its intensity and made impact. He watched the flames die down, and saw a large outline as the jutsu faded. A large wall of jagged earth stood before where the Hokage had stood, obviously not the result of a jutsu. When Tsunade had landed she had managed to kick up a huge sheet of the hard earth that existed in the area. The wall exploded outward, kicking up stones and dirt, making it hard to see even with his Sharingan active.

"Suiton: Bakusui Shoha!" (Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave) Kakashi watched as large pool of water exploded from the shark-man's mouth, filling the immediate area quickly. Rather than avoid the tidal wave of water, Kakashi ran straight toward it.

Kisame was surprised by this tactic, wondering what was working in the Konoha-Jounin's mind. He knew that Kakashi was clever, his son was proof enough of that, and would not do anything rash. His question was answered when he heard a shout, though he did not recognise the technique at first.

Kakashi employed a technique that he had never used before, but had copied discreetly during the Chuunin preliminaries. "Gatsuuga!" (Double Piercing Fang) The copycat knew that the Inuzuka would not be pleased if they found out he had duplicated one of their techniques, but that was not important right now.

Kisame was still issuing water from his mouth when a spinning mass caught him in the abdomen, causing him to fly back and swallow a good amount of water as his technique was forced to finish prematurely. If he'd not had gills he would have been drowned by his own technique, as it was his gills worked the water from his lungs.

The unmasked Jounin stood on the body of water, still an impressive amount, as it began to still. It took a moment for him to orient himself from the spiralling technique and he sank an inch into the water before he caught himself. The shark-man's spinning slowed and he dropped into the water, before sinking and disappearing out of sight.

The elder Uchiha barely dodged a sweep to his legs, and that was only because he could see that chakra the female Sannin built up before she released it upon impact. This was proving more troublesome than he had planned for, and he decided he needed to change tactics if he planned to bring the fights to an end within a reasonable frame of time. "Shunshin no Jutsu!" (Body Flicker Technique) The red-eyed Akatsuki vanished even as a foot was half an inch from his face.

Tsunade could not sense Itachi or his partner, so she headed back towards Kakashi. "That was too easy."

The copycat nodded, entirely in agreement. He didn't imagine for a moment that two Akatsuki would give up so easily.

"Raiton: Doki no Ikazuchitenshu!" (Wrath of the Thunder God) Tsunade was the only Konoha-nin to hear the jutsu and she grabbed Kakashi's hand. He took the hint and they both jumped backward as a crackling of energy enveloped the water below them. They would have been in serious trouble if they had been caught by the powerful lightning based jutsu.

The Hokage and Hatake landed beside the mass of water, but they could both already tell that something was wrong. The water seemed to be turning gaseous, but it seemed to differ from water vapour and Kakashi realised what was about to happen.

Tsunade found her breathing become harder. "W-what's going on?!"

Kakashi was not a doctor or scientist, but he was smart enough to know that the lightening jutsu had been used separate the water molecules into their oxygen and hydrogen counter parts, or at least a percentage of them. The high level of oxygen was, almost counter-intuitively, in fact hampering the delivery of oxygen to their bloodstream. Before them was a rapidly expanding cloud of hydrogen and oxygen, the perfect ingredients for what was to come next.

Itachi had used a fifth of his chakra in that lightening technique, such was the energy needed to separate the water molecules. He had to commit another large portion to his next attack. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) A quickly growing fireball hit the already dissipating gas and the world turned white.

* * *

Tayuya felt like she was lost in a quagmire of her own emotions. So much had happened in a matter of minutes, more than her mind seemed able to cope with. She had effectively abandoned her master, because an unexpected bout of guilt induced by traumatic memories of her past. She had lost the use of her eyes, defending two complete strangers, as well as her own life. The temperamental red-haired girl had found out that her much hated sister had been looking out for her for years, that she had unfairly judged her sibling because of her own anger at the loss of her father. Her life had been turned upside-down, and she didn't know how to feel. She considered herself a robust and self-reliant individual, not some weak lost little girl. Nevertheless she felt vulnerable. Death she could deal with, but uncertainty was something that she was not used to. Still, not all her emotions were negative. She had a glimmer of hope that perhaps she had regained a sister, the only family she had. She now knew that her older sister would do everything she could do to take care of her, which was a surprising comfort. The other kunoichi was not her only source of comfort. As she was carried on a muscular shoulder, a strong hand holding onto her back, she instinctively knew that the blond young man had meant what he had said about protecting herself and her sister. The last emotion she felt confused her. Tayuya had felt slightly light-headed ever since the blond boy had picked her up to carry her, having ignored her objections. She was very aware of the body underneath her and the way it moved and felt beneath her. She felt all these things all at once, all her emotions vying for dominance, meaning she had little chance of resolving the plethora of emotions.

Karin's arm was still a little sore, though the medic they had left unconscious had mostly healed it. She raced along behind the blond boy, who carried both her sister and the unconscious purple-haired woman. Her sister had not spoken to her since Karin's earlier admission, but she could not help but hope that perhaps her actions had spoken louder than words could. The emotion she felt the most was relief, relief that she and her sister would be leaving the dangerous Snake Sannin's service and relief that she would not have to continue to do the things she had. She had worked on making herself invaluable over the years. She knew that Orochimaru had no time for useless people, and the more useful she was then the longer she would live. There was also the fact that being in the higher echelons of the village of Sound had given her the freedom of action and movement she needed to look after her sister, even distantly. She had considered running away before, having to oversee some gruesome projects, but she feared what would happen to her sister if she did and she knew her sister would never have left with her of all people. She felt that she had been a coward over the years, but regrets would accomplish nothing. She truly hoped that her blond ex-subject was as sincere as she believed, but they were alive and that was proof that at least he did not wish them dead. She knew that she had more problems than lamenting her past. The fox-boy's….no Naruto's chakra control was effectively nil, meaning he would be unable to use any jutsu, would be unable to use chakra properly to grip surfaces or enforce his body and muscles. If he had been anyone else, Naruto would be like a lamb in the wolf's den, but he was not the usual human being. Karin could hold her own against the majority of ninja, including the now deceased members of the original Sound Five, though she would have hesitated to fight Kimimaro. However, she knew that she could not take on the source of the cursed seal, just as she could not handle Kabuto. She was relying on Naruto and she was not entirely comfortable with that, especially because of her sister, but she had little choice. Despite her worries, she could not help but feel pride in her sister, who had shown more courage than herself and done the right thing. She promised herself that she would do all she could to guarantee her sister's safety, but not just her. She had wronged Naruto and his female friend, and she knew that she had a lot make up for.

Naruto's thoughts were less involved than his new companions. He would protect Anko, Tayuya and Karin, get his things, reluctantly rescue the Uchiha and leave as fast as he could. Anyone who got in his way would not remain so for long.

Karin realised that they were nearing their first destination. "The next corridor on the left." Naruto's only acknowledgement was to turn left as instructed. "The room at the end contains your things."

Minutes later, Naruto held his clothes in his hand, which he had found on a shelf, realising that they were useless to him now. Even his mask would not fit him. He simply let the items drop to the ground. "What about my other possessions?" He was more worried about his necklaces and bracelets.

Karin gestured to a locker behind where Naruto had carefully placed a surprisingly quiet Tayuya and a still unconscious Anko. "Everything is in there."

Naruto carefully moved the two kunoichi, Tayuya only shifting her weight in response. Neither female knew what to say to him. The fox-boy opened the locker and deftly took out the contents, now more used to his body. He placed the two necklaces on himself and was glad to find the three leather wrist bands extended enough to fit his thicker arms. He felt more secure knowing he had access to his sword, for which he needed no chakra control to release, just chakra placed onto the seal. The now onyx-eyed boy stood up straight. "Now that's done, where's the teme?"

Karin had already gathered that Naruto cared little for his fellow Konoha-nin and guessed that was to whom he was referring. "We'll have to head back to the main corridor and continue down it. The room he's in is near the other end, a little distance before the exit.

Naruto carefully placed Anko over his left shoulder, his gentle touch contrasting his size and appearance. He moved to Tayuya, but paused before touching her. "Are you ready, Tayuya-san?"

Tayuya was surprised by the boy's thoughtfulness under the circumstances. "Yeah…whatever."

Naruto paid no attention to her negative tone, and effortlessly put his arm around her waist and pulled her onto his shoulder.

Tayuya's face became red. "Watch where you fucking put that hand!" Part of her was glad for the excuse to swear.

Naruto almost absently moved his hand a few inches back, off the redhead's behind, having honestly not noticed. He didn't comment one way or the other on the matter.

Karin felt it safest to say nothing on the matter. "We really should be going."

"Agreed." Naruto began head towards the door, his pace quicker than before. The only reason he was not running was so that he could receive directions from Karin.

The opposing end of the corridor was not far, and it should not have taken long to traverse the short distance. They had been lucky so far to have encountered no further opposition, but that luck was about to change.

Naruto stopped suddenly and he put his arm around Tayuya to pull her from his shoulder, before he placed her on her feet. With both hands he carefully placed Anko on the floor, before turning to Karin. "We have company. I'm trusting you to take care of them both." Naruto flexed his fingers and muscles.

Karin watched as seven grey figures appeared from a side corridor, their bodies unnatural in their demonic appearance. She supposed they really had been lucky so far, considering the chakra unconsciously coming from the blond boy, over which he had no control. It was bound to attract trouble sooner or later. She knew she most likely could have handled the figures, but they needed to be quick.

Naruto looked at the cursed creatures. The only similar thing he had seen to them was Tayuya's earlier transformation. The odd thought went through his head that she pulled it off much better than they did. They simply looked hideous, where as Tayuya…had not.

The seven figures approached cautiously at first, until they saw the blond was not moving. They made the mistake of thinking the blond was afraid. When they were half the distance to the group, the blond suddenly disappeared. In the middle of the group blood suddenly exploded from one of the cursed creatures' necks as five gashes appeared on its throat, obviously the work of claws. Before the group could react, the sound of something hard hitting flesh could be heard and one of them went down, a bloodied mess where their temple had been. A third didn't even feel the impact on their nose as the hardened cartilage was driven deep into their brain. An elbow to the throat took care of another foe, who died choking on their own blood. The remaining three only caught glimpses of a blur and their blackened eyes widened in fear and they turned to run. The nearest felt the air move as something passed him and a bone crunching blow to the ribs caused his lungs to be pierced, so that they began to fill with fluid, but since his heart had been destroyed by a treacherous rib it was irrelevant. The sixth figure tripped over something he did not even see and he didn't even feel the foot as it came down on his neck, turning his face into an even more inhuman shape as his neck was shattered. The last figure was a yard from the door, completely unconcerned by the loss of his comrades and he felt relief sweep over him, until the doorway was blocked by a shadow. He tried to jump pack, but a clawed hand reached out and grabbed his neck, before clawed fingers pierced his skin and flesh, continuing to the trachea before the hand closed and pulled out everything it had gripped.

Karin watched as the boy-come-killing machine knelt down and ripped off a piece of the deceased's clothing, using it to clean the blood off his hands. She was very glad that he was on her side, after seeing how effortlessly he had killed the monstrous test subjects, with no weapons or jutsu. The blond headed back towards her and she saw that he seemed unfazed by his actions.

At the very back of Naruto's mind he had enjoyed killing the seven creatures, and another part of him was worried by this fact. He pushed such thoughts even further to the back of his mind, until he had time to worry about them.

Soon the group was on its way again, and in less than a minute they had reached their second destination. They entered the room to find a second, smaller room inside. A cell.

Sasuke did not bother to move when he heard footsteps, since it would not have been the first time. The Uchiha had been in the cell for three weeks, with nothing to do but brood. His chakra system was being subdued chemically, this much he knew, since he could not use chakra and could not activate his Sharingan. One thing that troubled him was that his eyesight seemed to have improved and things were much clearer. He was not fond of the idea of being experimented upon, but he had no surface in which to examine his eyes to see what they had done to him. He was permanently frustrated, but had no way to vent his anger. He needed to get out of here, so that he could train to destroy his brother. He was also frustrated at himself, for having been taken so easily. He had gone to sleep after a hard day's training and the next time he awoke he found himself in this cell, never alerted to his kidnappers. He had no clue as to where he was, since he had no windows to his cell. No one spoke to him, only giving him food and water periodically. He was taken aback when the thick steel door to his cell exploded inwards off its hinges, barely missing him, sending up a cloud of dust.

Karin did not bother to mention that she had the keys to the cell, since it had become a moot point. Even though she knew what Naruto was technically capable of, it was still awing to see him strike his fist into a two inch thick steel door, with no chakra support, and have it entirely succumb to the impact.

Naruto lowered his arm and stepped into the cell. He looked at the room's occupant. "Get up."

Sasuke's mind took a moment to register the large figure that spoke to him. "You!" He wondered what the hell was going on, and somehow he felt it was the blond boy's fault. He started to glare until he noticed the blond's eyes and his own widened. "You bastard thief!"

Naruto's mouth opened to reveal his large canines. "Trust me, I never wanted your inbred family's eyes."

Sasuke felt his blood boil. "Give them back right now!"

Naruto was stunned for a moment. "Are insane? Do you expect me just to tear them out and switch them round?" He couldn't believe the Uchiha's blatant stupidity and audacity.

Sasuke felt his blood run cold. It made sense when he thought about it, that his eyes had been replaced by the thief who had taken his own. "As soon as we get back to Konoha, I want my eyes back! I feel sick just knowing your filthy eyes are in my head."

Naruto could feel their time race on, but his anger was getting the better of him. He found it so much harder than usual to control his emotions. "Listen you stuck-up prick! You want to kill Itachi, right?" Another glare was his answer. "Well my eyes are different to normal eyes. The structure of the eye and optic nerves differ greatly, in fact I'm astonished that they managed to adapt them to function with your nervous system at all. The f-"

Sasuke moved up to the blond. "Don't make excuses to try and keep my eyes yo-"

"Amapanpan no Jutsu!" (Bitch-slap Technique) Naruto stopped Sasuke's rant before it started, slapping him hard in the face, though in reality holding back greatly. He knew he was being a little childish, but he really didn't like Sasuke….at all.

Sasuke was sent flying into a wall, which cracked slightly under the impact. He sat their dazed, the room spinning to such a degree he did not know in which direction to glare.

Naruto walked up to Sasuke. "You're Sharingan will never match your brother's. I don't doubt you would kill your best friend to attain the Mangekyou, but you don't even have such a person to sacrifice, you miserable obnoxious fucktard. It doesn't matter about predicting his moves or techniques, because he needs only one. All he has to do to win any fight with you is to use his Tsukuyomi technique and the battle is over. My eyes are immune to optically triggered genjutsu, which includes your brother's Tsukuyomi. Train yourself like a real shinobi you snivelling fuck and take your brother on like a real man. Kami, you're more of an asshole than your brother, Sasuke."

Sasuke was for once stunned into silence, though more by the analysis of his new eyes than the insults. Still, he could not let the comments go unanswered. "What do you know?"

Naruto's face transformed into a malevolent looking expression, very unlike his usual self. "I know this Sasuke, I could kill you now and no one would ever know…the council, the villagers…no one. I could crush you like an insect and believe me I'm sorely tempted, but unfortunately you are still a shinobi of Konoha so I will not….yet. But know this Sasuke, I'm not happy. I'm having a really bad day, and I've got more important people to save than you're sorry ass. Push me, just push me a little bit harder, and I might forget about my duty to Konoha just for a fraction of a second. That's all the time I need to snap your neck and then you'll never kill your brother." He saw something in his own transplanted eyes that pleased him. Fear. "Are we clear Uchiha?"

Sasuke would not admit it, but he was pretty scared. He had gotten away with a lot in Konoha, by most people's standards, but he expected no less as an Uchiha. He; however, was not in Konoha. "Whatever." It was the best he could do. He shakily stood up, ignoring in the others in the room.

Tayuya had remained silent throughout, but she had enjoyed the performance. She had especially approved of the blond's swearing. She did not suffer fools gladly and got the distinct impression that the raven-haired boy was just that. She realised that Naruto had lost some sense of his surroundings. She had never fought Juugo, but Kimimaro had spoken about him respectfully. She didn't particularly want to fight him, now that she was blind. Not that she was a coward, or was afraid to die, she simply didn't want the shame of losing as absolutely as she no doubt would. "We need to get going."

Naruto spun around, his eyes angry, but it quickly faded. Tayuya couldn't see anyway. "Right." He knew that he had to put Anko's, Karin's and Tayuya's safety first, it was just Sasuke's ability to anger him was second only to Orochimaru himself.

Tayuya was becoming worryingly accustomed to being lifted onto the blond's shoulder, but she still had no alternative. It was crazy, but she was more comfortable being carried by a stranger than her own sister and certainly the Uchiha.

Karin kept a weary eye on the Uchiha, not really trusting him. "We're nearly out of here. The door at the end of the corridor is an emergency exit, which leads out to an underground reservoir and up to the surface." She just hoped they would make it out unhindered, but she had a bad feeling.

* * *

Tsunade was completely disoriented as she floated in a pool of warm, nearly hot, water. She could feel the pull of the water beginning to flow away and she could see clearly once again. Brown eyes looked at the heavily damaged dome in which she was standing, made from a large tangle of almost unbelievably engorged weeds. The water receded completely and she looked sideways to a sagging Kakashi. She wondered if it was coincidence that the silver-haired man had used a technique that matched the Mokuton technique or whether he had just worked that closely with Yamato during his service in ANBU. Either way, both techniques had saved her and Kakashi's lives.

Kakashi was coughing slightly, unused to the water creation technique he had copied from the mist's nuke-nin only minutes before. He had only issued enough water to fill the dome Yamato had provided for them, and a little extra to leak out to help the dome survive the intense heat. Nevertheless, he had used a large amount of chakra, and was unsure about his ability to keep fighting. Thankfully, he saw the Hokage looked fine. Her hair was almost straight and her clothes soaked through, forcing him to think of his wife to keep his thoughts faithful to her. "That….was…not fun."

* * *

Yamato could feel the heat, even as he hid behind a large rocky outcrop. He panted with exertion, having rapidly used up a large amount of chakra just before the explosion. Making the tiny weeds grow so rapidly, in a short amount of time and from such a distance, wasted a large amount of chakra and strained his chakra system badly, but his friend and leader's lives had been at stake. He just needed a few minutes to gather himself. He winced slightly in pain, his eyes forced shut for a moment, but he tried to suppress it with a large sigh. He forced his eye open, only to look into a pair of red eyes, each with a black three-pointed shuriken shape within them. "Oh shi-"

"Tsukuyomi!"

* * *

The cavern remained dark, so as not to attract unwanted attention. Naruto's eyes easily adapted to the darkness, the Sharingan eye having become a hybrid of his own eyes and Sasuke's old ones, but the slits could not be seen. He knew that Sasuke would also be able to see fairly clearly. He had gotten Karin to hold onto Tayuya's hand. It was practical and if it helped the sisters become more comfortable with each other, then he wouldn't complain. He was soothed by the sound of Anko's deep and even breaths, showing that her condition was stable.

The silence was as intense as the darkness, so that everyone was stretching their available senses as best they could. It came as a massive shock to the group's eyes when the whole cavern abruptly lit up. The slits in two pairs of eyes became so thin as to become lines, before they widened at little. Karin was forced to cover her eyes while Tayuya had no idea what was going on except that the group had stopped.

"What the fuck is happening?" The blinded redhead scowled, feeling particularly useless.

Karin sensed the chakra of the person approaching. She had been able to detect he was nearby, but not exactly how far and she had hoped he was still somewhere in the building. There was no mistaking it now. "He's here." Now he was nearer, she could more clearly gauge his location. "Perhaps we should run for it."

Naruto didn't look pleased, now able to smell and sense the approaching person. "I could outrun him myself, but you two cannot." He carefully put Tayuya down yet again, this time sitting down, and he leaned Anko against her. Unfortunately Anko's breathing was increasing in pace, which meant she would eventually wake up. Even though he would be glad to speak to her again, he was not sure now was the best time. "I will fight him. Just stay back." Karin went to kneel by the other two kunoichi, to offer what protection she could. Sasuke stood near them, but not too close. Naruto stepped forward, waiting.

It was not long before a figure walked out from a more shadowed area. He was tall, about the same height as Naruto and his build was not far off, though it was hard to tell through the baggy dirty-white clothes he wore. His spiky hair was an almost-orange colour. The thing that stood out most was that he had dark black markings over half of his body. His head was twitching and he was muttering to himself about 'killing', 'do it' and 'mustn't do it'. Eventually the muttering faded. "I found you." His voice didn't sound victorious, but rather sad. "I'm going to have to kill you….kill you….kill you….do it, do it…arghhhh!"

Naruto could see that this person was insane, but unfortunately he could not afford to offer the man his sympathies. "Back off and leave us alone Juugo."

Juugo began to walk forward, and as he did the dark marks began to spread. "I'm sorry, but….but I CAN'T!" He began to run and as he did he changed further. The black marks seemed to spread, and as they did the colour seemed to fade a little. His orange hair began to darken until it was a dark-brown and the whites of his eyes faded to black as his pupil and iris turned white. Forward-pointing, five inch spikes of hardened grey flesh grew from each arm, from the elbow all the way to the fist. From each elbow a dark grey log-like protuberance grew, making each arm look not unlike a battering ram. Similar spikes tore through his clothing below his knees, though there was no large tubular distension in his leg

Naruto saw the figure move at impressive speed. The fact that the man seemed insane didn't seem to hinder his movements.

As Juugo's two minds clashed, only the most simple of thoughts could surface. He ran straight at the blond figure, which seemed to be the source of his current torment.

Naruto didn't dodge the attack, instead crouching and jumping at the running figure. He slammed into the crazed man with a force that would have killed most people, reversing the man's direction. His arms grappled with the man's waist, but he began to let go as their momentum slowed. Unfortunately, his opponent's instincts were good and he received a pair of fists on the top of his head. Naruto fell sideways as his opponent's back met the floor, the two leaving grooves in the loose earth. Neither got up gracefully as they quickly recovered. Naruto had accomplished what he had intended, as they were now a little distance from the others.

Without warning, Naruto vanished and appeared above Juugo, his knees pointing downward. The grey figure crossed his forearm's to block the blow and pushed him off. He saw his opponent make no effort to use any jutsu.

Naruto watched as his opponent shot towards him and he dodged the fist, but was unprepared as the man span and the large protrusion in his arm caught him in the back of the head. He moved with the fall and rolled away, before flipping up and round. He caught a fist that had been headed towards his face and smashed his other fist into Juugo's elbow joint. He received a satisfying grunt of pain from the other, but it didn't stop his foe.

Juugo wrenched his arm down and kneed the blond figure in the face, while at the same time bringing his elbow to the back of his head.

Naruto felt the dense cartilage of his nose snap, move sideways and blood begin to pour out, as a cut opened on the back of his head. He brought his fist round and laid them hard either side of the other's stomach.

Juugo was forced to let go, by the pain, and he jumped back a little. He saw his opponent do the same, and even as he watched he saw him grab the broken nose and move back into place with a pop as the blood slowed. The other figure wiped the dark red substance from his face with his arm, leaving a lighter red streak across his face. It seemed his opponent could heal incredibly fast.

Naruto was already no longer in pain, though he was annoyed at the strong scent of the blood in his nostrils. Deciding it was time to get serious, the blond boy touched the seal on one of his leather bracelets, releasing the huge cleaver sword therein. He laid the sword across his shoulder, ready to deliver a powerful swing.

Juugo knew to be careful, that even his thick hide would not offer much resistance to the blade. He sprang forward, his open palm aimed at the blond's face.

Naruto skilfully manipulated his weapon, pulling the hilt of the sword across him, the blade facing outward.

Juugo's palm met the blade and he felt it slice his flesh. Ignoring the pain, he tried to grab the sword with his other arm, but the blond's other arm grabbed the sword.

Naruto held his sword at both ends, pressing it blade-first toward the struggling Juugo, who was forced to bring up his injured hand to push against it.

The grey, demonic looking man struggled to grip the sword with just his fingers, stopping the blade from meeting the palm of his hand once more. It was a contest of pure strength. For a moment it looked like they were at a stalemate, until Naruto suddenly began to push harder with a growl. Naruto was clearly the stronger.

Juugo's arm was shaking now, but unfortunately he couldn't escape, not without risking the sword slicing more than just his hands.

Naruto was surprised when his struggling opponent suddenly smiled, even as the shaking got worse. He didn't want to ask the obvious question.

Juugo saw the confused look in the other's eyes. "You are about to see why I'm still a lab rat here, and why they haven't killed or cured me yet."

Naruto had a bad feeling that things were going to go downhill.

Karin began to worry. "He's going to do _it_."

Tayuya growled. "What? What the fuck is going on?"

Karin turned to her younger sibling. "I'm not sure how much you know about Juugo, but he is different from the others."

Tayuya frowned. "Because he's the original?"

Karin sighed. "Yes, but it's what comes with that that's the real difference. He doesn't have two cursed levels, but three…..and the third is bad….really really bad."

Tayuya's unseeing eyes widened. "A level three cursed state?" She shuddered to think of it. The first level of the curse seal increased one's strength and chakra exponentially from the wielder's original. The second increased it multiple times further than the first seal. Juugo was stronger at the first level than most second level curse seal users. At the third level he would truly become a monster.

Sasuke remained silent, simply frowning. From what he could tell, he had only used the first level of the cursed seal. There was certainly a level above that, and the possibility of another above that. That was the kind of power he wanted, no, needed.

Naruto watched as Juugo's form began to change once more. His hair became longer, so that the lengthened spikes fell down his back, though not flat. His hair also began to change colour, and it was as if blood was seeping into it, until the entire of it was blood red. The black and white eyes began to 'bleed' until they too were entirely red. The grey skin darkened to become closer to black. The arm spike became smaller but looked much sharper and the protuberance from the back of his forearms became thinner and spiked. Naruto was pushed back, hard. He had lost grip on his sword, leaving it in the grip of the nightmarish figure. He managed to land on his feet, in a low crouch, and he looked at his opponent.

The monster, which barely resembled the man known as Juugo, took the hilt of the sword. The wound on his hand was gone. "Ah…it's been a while. You should be honoured, being only the third person to see my true face."

Naruto had already had a brief explanation of what Juugo was, from Karin. "So, you're the source of the cursed seal." It wasn't a question.

The creature bared jagged teeth. "That bastardised creation." He spat his words. "They can't replicate me, only make poor imitations. They can manipulate DNA and generate all the enzymes they want, but without me the cursed seal eventually consumes the bodies of those that use it. Orochimaru is a fool for thinking his warped essence could replace my own."

Naruto wondered why the monster had never escaped before now, if it hated Orochimaru so much. He suspected the human side of Juugo had more sway than he would like him to know. "I have no quarrel with you Juugo. Step aside."

The dark Juugo simply laughed. "You just don't get it. I exist to end lives. After I'm done with you, I'll kill your friends."

Naruto's countenance became angrier at the threat. The dark Juugo had made a mistake. "I think Sasuke just moved down to third position of the people I hate the most."

Juugo laughed. "I'm flattered. You're certainly unique. I don't even know what you are and I have memories going back hundreds of years."

Naruto didn't look amused. "It doesn't matter what I am, all that matters is that I'm going to hurt you….a lot."

The dark figure sighed, feigning reluctance. "If that's how you want it." He brought the large blade in front of his face, for examination, as he twisted it around. "This is a fine blade. I think I'll keep it, after I kill you with it first."

Naruto growled. "Don't think it will be so easy."

Juugo smiled maniacally. "Oh I don't expect it to be easy, but where would the enjoyment in your death be if it was?" His smile faded and he held the blade out before him. "Come to your death."

* * *

Itachi watched the helmeted Konoha-nin collapse on the ground. He'd kept it simple inside the black and red world, simply stabbing and burning the Jounin into a comatose state. He'd taken a risk using so much chakra, but it was necessary to bring the number of opponents to a manageable level. The Uchiha began to form seals, intent on only using just enough chakra to incinerate the unconscious man. The Uchiha abandoned his technique for an unknown reason, turning toward his partner. "We need to change tactics. Distract Tsunade while I take out Kakashi and then we'll both take on the Slug Sannin. She still has most of her chakra and stamina." He turned to the unconscious figure. "We can use him as a hostage."

Kisame didn't need to acknowledge the words, as it made perfect sense. The three Konoha-nin were not a force to be sneezed at. Taking out their weakest members stopped them taking advantage of the openings made by the stronger. He formed a series of seals. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" (Water clone technique) Four pillars formed in the nearby lake, quickly taking on the shape of the blue nuke-nin. Each one took position around the unconscious man, and holding on of their blades at his throat.

"Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu!" (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique) A voice issued from underground.

It was no effort for the two Akatsuki to move before two hands even penetrated through the surface of the hardened ground. The hands reached out and grabbed their target, and the unconscious Konoha-nin disappeared beneath the ground before the water clones could react, the head not remaining above ground, despite the techniques original purpose.

Kisame landed with his weapons held ready. That Kakashi was really beginning to annoy him. He was too smart for his own good.

* * *

Tsunade quickly looked over team Gai's new sensei. She turned to the man's rescuer. "I think I can wake him up, but it won't do much good. He won't be able to move for some time."

Kakashi had pretty much expected this. "So it's two versus two." He looked thoughtful.

Tsunade didn't interrupt the man. She might have been his superior, but he was a tactical expert.

Kakashi made a decision. "It's risky, but I think we're going to have to change tactics."

* * *

The two figures moved at the same moment, almost disappearing from view until they clashed in the middle.

Naruto ducked low and tried to land a punch on his opponent's abdomen, but a quickly swung blade intercepted the attack. Naruto felt the blade stop when it hit his bone, but he still managed to kick out at the other, even only at the ankle. The contact made a satisfying crack and both of the opponents jumped away from each other.

Karin saw the wound on the blond's arm quickly close, and at the same time the dark skinned redhead stood on one foot and rotated the other until there was an audible pop.

Juugo looked on in interest. "That's some healing. This might just prove a challenge after all."

Naruto's only remnant of the injury he had received was the blood on his arm and the memory of it. What interested him more was that his bones had stopped the blade, surprising him. He was unable to use chakra to enhance his body so he was relying on his natural muscles and stamina. His bones must be dense indeed for them to be able to withstand such an attack. It was an interesting point to note. He grinned as he had an idea and dashed off again.

The demonic redhead swung the blade, rather than move, in a wide arc. It would be hard for the blond to break through the move. At least that was what he thought, until the blade stopped halfway through its swing. His eyes widened to see the blond boy had used his forearm to block the weapon, apparently not bothered by the pain or injury. Once again the metal edge had stopped at the bone.

Naruto used his left hand to swiftly uppercut his opponent, sending him flying. Unfortunately, his airborne opponent had kept grip on the sword. Naruto ran after the still falling figure.

Juugo sensed his opponent move under him and he did his best to twist the weapon and pointed his left elbow spike downward. He swung down with all his strength.

Naruto winced as the large blade met one hand and the bony spike met the other. His hands bled as flesh and muscles were torn asunder, but even the smaller bones of his hands resisted the attack. He held his foe above his head before pulling down with all his might, slamming the dark figure into the ground. A cloud of dust arose and the ground could be heard to give under the impact.

Juugo was breathing hard, the dust travelling into his lungs making him cough. He was not sure what move to make next. The blond seemed able to heal any flesh wound, from sword or fist, and he could not slice through his dense bones. He had seriously underestimated this opponent. He had been inexorable drawn to fight this powerful foe, his demonic pride demanding it, despite all his the resistance his alter-ego had given. In his third level he sacrificed his ability to perform any jutsu, for simple speed and strength, but if he went back to level two he would not stand a chance. Any level two cursed creature would not stand a chance against this opponent. _Any level two creature……that's it!_ Juugo gave an even more menacing grin than before.

Naruto's eye could not penetrate the dust, the particles of which were hampering his sense of smell. He could still hear the opponent; however, and he heard him suddenly move. His speed matched the dark Juugo, but it took him a fraction of a second to figure out where he was going. "Shit!"

Karin saw a shape break from the dust cloud, heading straight for them. She had taken only two steps from her sister's side, trying to watch the outcome of the battle, while informing her sister of what was happening. Those mere two steps suddenly seemed in insurmountable distance. She didn't even run, but threw herself sideways, in between the rapidly moving blackish blur and her sister, and by proxy the purple-haired woman as well. She began to focus as much chakra as she could to her body, hoping her body would be enough to block the attack and save her sister. She landed in front of her, while the figure was almost upon them. She looked up into blood-red eyes and a bestial snarl. Her eyes shifted to the massive sword raised above its head and her blood ran cold. There was no way her body would be able to block the sword for her sister. She tried to move back, unceremoniously pushing the other red-haired kunoichi to the ground. She raised her legs to try and kick the blade aside, but she knew that was near impossible. When her legs were forced down she was surprised to see that it wasn't a blade or the dark figure. She looked up into a pair of onyx eyes, which seemed to bore right into her. Something seemed to pass between those eyes and her own, and she understood what was happening. Naruto had acted instinctively, having no time to think. He didn't intend to survive this and he was making it clear to her that he expected her to get the others to safety. She had no idea how she would do it, considering Juugo had defeated the blond young man, but she would do it or die trying.

Juugo had purposefully not gone as fast as he could, though close, as it was part of his plan. Naruto could not have risked trying to shove him out of the way, lest the blade fall from Juugo's hand and kill one of the three kunoichi. He knew that Naruto, even in that fraction of a second, most likely understood the plan, but that had not helped him. Juugo knew that he could not slice through the blond's bones, but he should have better luck with the softer tissue between his neck vertebrae. His mouth formed into a satisfied smile as his blade was only inches from the blond's neck.

Tayuya had known something was wrong when she felt her sister jump in front of her, before knocking her to the ground. She hadn't had time to even make a noise, but now she heard the sound of a blade hitting something hard.

Karin saw the blond boy's eyes widen, and she waited for blood to run down his neck at any moment. She felt gratitude and sadness beyond measure as she looked into the blond's face. The first good man she had known since her own father, and he had not lasted long. Perhaps she and her sister were cursed to know only evil men. She felt a sense of hopelessness at the thought. She brought her hands up to the blond's face, hoping to offer some small comfort as he died. It was the least she could do for him. Her hands jerked away when she heard a sinister voice.

Juugo felt shock going though him. "WHAT IS THIS?!" He looked down at the two sharp bones that had suddenly grown from the blond's shoulder blades, blocking his stolen weapon.


	23. Chapter 23

Summary of previous chapter:

Juugo escapes his confinement, pushed against his will by his evil alter ego. Tayuya is blinded when Kabuto discovers her treachery, but is saved by her estranged sister, Karin. Tayuya realises she has misjudged her sibling. Karin, now committed to helping her sister attempts to save Naruto, but her attempt is thwarted. Naruto uses a much enhanced brute force and his healing ability to free himself and reveal just how much he has changed. Kabuto is subject to an angered Naruto's judgement and is found guilty. The sentence is death. Kakashi and Tsunade fight Kisame and Itachi. Both sides struggle for dominance in a fierce battle of ninjutsu, super-strength taijutsu and Itachi's Sharingan techniques. Naruto takes Karin, Tayuya and an unconscious but somewhat healed Anko with him as they attempt to escape. Not forgetting Sasuke, who suffers perhaps Naruto's most impressive technique! Yamato exhausts himself saving his friend and Hokage from a huge explosion caused by Itachi, leaving himself open to Itachi's most fearsome technique... the Tsukuyomi. Thankfully, Kakashi always has his old friend's back. The battle reaches a calm...but inevitably the storm will come. Minutes from their escape, the unstable Juugo finds Naruto's group. A fight is unavoidable and Naruto is forced to fight at curse-level 3 Juugo. Juugo realises that winning won't be easy and uses a sneaky tactic by targeting those who Naruto is trying to protect. Naruto is forced to sacrifice himself to save the others, but something unexpected happens and Naruto reveals something surprising. What are these mysterious bones?

* * *

Chapter 23

"We should trade opponents." Kakashi's words were spoken neutrally.

Tsunade wondered if the silver-haired Jounin was more exhausted than she had first thought. "That's suicide Kakashi. We both know that by now Itachi will have found a way to defend against Naruto's flare technique, even given that his Sharingan will be unable to look through it, and you are almost depleted of chakra."

Kakashi nodded acknowledgement of the last part of the statement. "It would be worse for me to go against Kisame as things stand. Itachi must be low on chakra by this point, otherwise he would not have bothered to take Yamato hostage. That means it's unlikely he can use his Mangekyou in a fight. Neither of our bodies have suffered major damage, so a battle would come down to taijutsu and our skill with the Sharingan. I should be able to last another ten minutes with my Sharingan active. Fighting Kisame would be most unwise, as I can't hope to match his stamina right now. Neither do I have enough chakra to defeat or evade his powerful Suiton jutsu. You retain the majority of your stamina and chakra, so you should be successful in simply overpowering Kisame's ninjutsu and kenjutsu. I hate to admit it, but it is unlikely I can defeat Itachi in this fight. I still have much training to do. Once you have defeated Kisame, I will require your assistance to defeat Itachi, by which time both he and myself should be greatly worn down."

Tsunade frowned. She didn't like the risk and conjecture involved in the plan, but as always Kakashi made a valid point. "We need to hide Yamato first, then we'll find them."

* * *

Karin's eyes shifted up, to see the dark demonic figure of Juugo, wide-eyed and in a state of shock. Her gaze shifted a little as something caught her eye, something which had been missed between her focusing on he blond's eyes and the figure of his would-be-killer. Her eyes settled on the few inches of white bone that she could see past the fox-boy's broad shoulders. Her mind raced at the implications. It wasn't the existence of the bloodlimit of the Kaguya clan which surprised her, being as the bone marrow and chakra transplant had been under her direct supervision. No, what surprised her was that Naruto's body seemed able to use the bloodlimit without the intense training she had previously envisioned. She could only think that the bloodlimit which healed his body did more than simply react to cellular damage. Since she had begun her work on Naruto's body, even a scientist such as herself had been unable to explain exactly why Naruto's bloodlimit had allowed his body to change the way it did. The copy of the paperwork stolen from Konoha also failed to satisfactorily explain the bloodlimit's transformation abilities, beyond mere speculation. It was as if his body knew that it needed to be stronger given certain circumstances, the fact that the transformation had been brought on by certain biological triggers, did not lessen the intrigue of it. Though it might be going too far to say that the bloodlimit itself was self-ware, it showed at least some level of basic aptitude. The question was, on what level was Naruto's main or sub consciousnesses aware of any of this? It was an odd time to have such analytical thoughts, but this was why Karin was a born scientist. The thoughts formed and were processed in a fraction of a second, but she put them aside for now and turned back to the blond, to see what he would do next. The dark eyes that met her own sent a shiver down her spine. Naruto's face changed from one of acceptance at his defeat, for the sake of saving them, to one of growing anger.

Sasuke stood, stunned, having watched such a high level battle. He had refused to admit it to himself, but he realised, with glowing clarity, that Naruto was on another level from him. Something about the look on the blond's face, a look that he had worn himself. He was full with the intent to kill. It was the first time that the Uchiha could see feel a modicum of affinity with the young Hatake. He hated him, but he was beginning to respect him…somewhat.

Tayuya could feel the small hairs on the back of her neck begin to rise but her sister squeezed her hand. It did little to dissipate the tension, but it was something. She could guess, due to her sister's reassuring touch, that Naruto was the one beginning to emit the overwhelming killing intent.

Naruto had felt anger at the periphery of his thoughts since he had awoken. He'd quite reasonably assumed that the situation he and Anko had been in had caused these turbulent emotions. He'd clamped down on the emotions, focusing on the importance of Anko's, even Karin's and Tayuya's safety. Even during the fight, he'd kept control of his anger, used to fighting by this point in his life. Even when Anko, Tayuya and Karin had been in danger, his first feelings had been of the need to protect them. Things had changed. He didn't even wonder at what had blocked the blade which had been about to slice into his flesh. The rage that had been on the psychological horizon suddenly engulfed him. Chakra, over which he had no control, began to flare wildly, pouring out from him in a dark blue maelstrom.

One thought went through Juugo's twisted mind. _Kimimaro_. He had flashbacks of the few times he had met the white-haired Oto-nin. He hadn't even spoken much to him, but somehow the cursed man had been a kindred spirit. Kimimaro had been his only friend, and the only person who had treated him like a human being. Even in this sinister form, it hurt the human part of him. The obsidian-skinned man was completely caught off guard when his opponent struck back.

Naruto jumped up, punching his fist into the air, reverse upper-cutting his opponent. He unconsciously let out a growl as the dark figure arced high and away from the group. In a blur, he left the three kunoichi and the Uchiha.

Karin wasn't surprised, but she was worried. Naruto's mental state was being heavily influenced by his body. Again, it was a result of the alterations to his physiology. In time he would somewhat be able to get used to his altered body chemistry, but he'd had almost no time to adjust at this point.

Two strong hands instinctively reached behind the blond's strong back and pulled on the two protruding bones.

As he ran, Naruto found himself holding two wakizashi-like bones, his surprise eclipsed by his righteous anger.

Juugo's head still spun from the blow that had at the very least fractured his jaw. He managed to pull himself together enough to turn his head, to see where he would land. Where he calculated he would land, knelt the blond boy who had sent him flying. In each hand, implanted an inch into the stony ground, were the brilliant-white bones that had blocked the sword, which the airborne male had somehow managed to keep hold of. If his descent continued like this, he would be fatally impaled. Part of him was tempted to let that happen, the human part which was most affected by his friend's death, but the less-than-human side took over. He swung the massive blade downward.

Naruto growled as the massive blade impacted into the ground beside him, tip downward. The figure of his ire was managing to balance on the slightly protruding hilt, his right hand still on the grip of the cleaver sword, the blade piercing the ground enough to keep the weapon from falling. Forgoing his new weapons for now, Naruto lashed out with his right fist, straight into the flat of the blade of the large sword. Without chakra to grip against the ground, and in the slightly awkward position he found himself, he recoiled backward. As he prepared to roll onto his shoulder, he managed to grab the two white skeletal weapons.

The ground around the embedded tip of the cleaver sword, already cracked from the blade's impact, was further broken as the sword gouged out a large groove as it and its passenger shot away from the blond shinobi.

Juugo tumbled along the ground, the sword he carried nearly cutting him in half several times. Still, his demonic endurance and durability allowed him to get up again, if not jump up, to face his opponent. He winced in response to the damage that had been done to him. The blond had not moved yet, and he had time to continue his previous thoughts. Kimimaro was dead. He was no doctor, but he knew it with certainty. The Kaguya had already been very ill, not visiting him for some time, and he knew that the serious operation that no doubt would have been required to transplant his bloodline, would have killed him. He began to burn with anger, not unlike his blond opponent. As far as he was concerned, this boy had taken away the only friend he'd ever had. He would pay. He forgot his pain as he lifted the blade that had already proved useful in both offence and defence.

Naruto's thoughts had become single-minded as he watched the angry expression appear on his opponent's face. That was good. He didn't want to simply kill this twisted dark figure. He wanted to crush him, painfully and slowly.

Tayuya could here the sound of further fighting. "What the shit is going on, oneechan?"

Karin would have basked in the warmth of the familiar term her little sister had used, had their circumstances been less dire. "Naruto has lost control and Juugo has lost most of the little control he had remaining. This is going to be ugly." Even as she spoke she witnessed the dark-skinned redhead dash toward the waiting, wrathful blond. Juugo's left hand came up to strike, but at the last moment his sword arm changed direction.

Naruto felt the burning pain in his stomach as the blade swept along his abdomen, cutting deeply into even his dense flesh. His hands sprung outward before his opponent could retract the blade and he gripped the sharp side of the weapon.

Before Juugo could react, the grip on the sword shifted and the back of the blade was rammed harshly into his throat. It may not have been the sharp side, but the force was enough to send him flying as he choked, unable to take a breath through his near-completely crushed windpipe. He was brought out of his world of pain by the sound of something tearing through the air at a unreasonable speed. He managed to bring up the sword, just in time to deflect the spear-like bone that had been about to skewer his chest. Even though he prevented the projectile from piercing his main body, unfortunately for him the bone's other end kept its momentum, causing the bone to spin. The end of the spinning bone cut deeply into his cheek, nearly piercing it entirely. He fell to the ground, the large weapon he had held falling to the ground beside him, skittering a little distance, followed by the projectile bone that had injured him. He rolled onto his side, unintentionally avoiding a second bone weapon that was aimed at his chest. This bone was being used as a short-spear, rather than a sword or projectile. A versatile weapon indeed.

On instinct the blood-red-eyed man reached for the middle of the bone. The fox-boy held the bone at the top, meaning the torque the fox-boy could apply was less than that of the other. Juugo twisted hard and the bone broke free of the other's grasp. He clumsily rolled onto one knee and attempted to sweep his opponent with his own bone.

Naruto jumped over the bone and growled. He slashed down with the other bone he'd extruded from his shoulder blades and quickly retrieved just prior to his last attack.

Juugo managed to block the incoming bone with the one he held. The shock of the impact travelled all the way up to his shoulder. He was forced to block once more, again and yet again.

Naruto swung the bone almost wildly, but with an unreal brutal strength. His blows were forcing the kneeling figure back. In the middle of his next strike, he abruptly abandoned the effort and brought up a knee to his opponent's chin.

Juugo sailed along the ground, stone and rubble cutting up his back. He turned his head toward the blond, whose dark blue chakra still visibly whirled about him. His own eyes narrowed, leaving two blood coloured slits. This wasn't over yet. He got up with little grace and held the second weapon he had stolen from the blond. The bone was heavy alright, weighing like lead. Perhaps the weapon would make defeating the blond easier. He doubted the blond boy could have mastered the dead-bone pulse already, his previous single-time usage a mere instinctive reaction. All he had to do was slip the tip of the bones into the other's abdomen and up under his ribcage. If he could destroy the boy's heart, surely even he wouldn't be able to recover? The sword would have been two unwieldy for his.

As if by some unknown signal, both opponents began to run toward each other, while the audience of three watched on with single-minded intensity.

* * *

Tsunade turned to Kakashi and a look of understanding passed between them before the Hokage sprinted away.

Kakashi kept in walking in the same direction, large rocks enclosing him on either side. The rocks were large and grew larger until the gap between stony barriers abruptly widened. There was a flat area, akin to a clearing in a forest. A figure waited for him. Even though he was a little distance he could still see the other activate his Sharingan, thus reassuring Kakashi that he had been right. If Itachi had deactivated his Sharingan until now, he must have been low on chakra. Of course the S-Class missing-nin was still extremely dangerous, his speed and cunning formidable. He was surprised that the man had not withdrawn for now. Despite his infamous power, the Uchiha tended toward caution and practiced immeasurable patience. The Akatsuki must have been desperate to get their hands on his son, before he became too strong.

Kakashi's own Sharingan flared to life. "So Itachi… it's as simple as this."

The Uchiha remained motionless for now. "You are as cunning as ever Kakashi, to realise that you were best suited to fight me in my current condition. But, your life depends on whether Tsunade can defeat my partner, and how fast she can make it here."

Kakashi once again took out his blade, watching as Itachi pulled out a non-descript wakizashi. "Don't make assumptions Itachi. Things change."

Itachi's face showed little reaction to these words. "It is true that you've grown since we last fought, Kakashi. I thought you'd reached your peak in ANBU, but I was mistaken."

Kakashi could not hold back a small smile. "Naruto can inspire almost anyone, including his own father."

Itachi ignored the words, since he held little understanding of them. He held his sword before him, readying himself.

Kakashi vanished in a blur and appeared behind Itachi and swung his sword at the back of the Uchiha's neck. A clang announced that the strike had been blocked. The copycat didn't waste time continuing the attack and jumped away while turning around, ready to defend himself.

Itachi stood calmly with his weapon, looking entirely uninterested in the battle.

Kakashi knew better than to think Itachi wasn't fully alert. He held the blade with two hands, gathering some of the small amount of chakra he had left. Kakashi had trained hard since Naruto had left, trying to improve his speed, stamina and chakra level, but that had not been his main objective. No, he had been trying to accomplish….something else entirely.

* * *

A blue-skinned figure stood upon the surface of water, which had been created earlier and had yet to drain off.

Kisame knew that Itachi expected him to fail, though no words had been spoken to that effect, but he was determined to defeat the blond woman. Said blond woman was approaching him quickly, without hesitation. The speed at which she moved caused a trail of mist, creating a rainbow behind her. It gave the Hokage an air of some divine entity, somehow enhanced by her slightly dishevelled appearance.

Tsunade knew that she had to be quick in this battle, if she was to help Kakashi, which was why she rushed. She didn't slow until she was only a few yards from the blue-skinned nuke-nin. "I think I fancy shark fin soup for lunch. Do you happen to have a fin hidden somewhere?" The full-lipped mouth formed into a smirk.

Kisame was too incensed to respond, instead simply running forward full speed. He had already formed a plan, or a plan by his standards. The shark-man had noticed that in his fight with the blond boy, that said boy had not hit his sword directly. It confirmed that chakra release at point of impact was the key to the technique. The mist nuke-nin would block as many blows as he could with his blades. This way, he would drain some of the woman's chakra and most likely injure her hands. He would not be underestimated. He would show this woman the power of one a legendary seven swordsmen.

Tsunade may not have been cunning on the same level as Kakashi, not many people could claim such, but she was still an intelligent woman. One did not become a legendary medic and shinobi by being an idiot….well maybe Jiraiya had managed the latter. She lashed out a fist, and as expected the two blades formed a cross to block the blow. The blond woman stopped her fist an inch from the blade and lashed out with her foot, releasing a pulse of chakra. She had to give the shark-man credit when he flipped one of the weapons round. The momentum of the attack was barely affected but the chakra pulse was absorbed.

Kisame thought he had evaded the immediate danger but he underestimated his opponent's brute muscular strength. The blond was nimble enough to move her foot with the direction of the scales on the blocking weapon, pushing it out of the way. The foot connected to his abdomen and sent him flying over three-dozen yards. He impacted the water and sank, unable to land on his feet. His head was half submerged in the water as he recovered from the impact, though his stomach remained tender.

Tsunade lowered her leg slowly and with a grace that did not reflect her usual temperament. She looked entirely secure in her ability to win. The two combatants faced each other across the distance. Without warning, she began to sink into the water, a smirk on her face.

Kisame's eyes widened. "What can she be-" He saw a shadow under the water, moving at an impossible speed. He pushed himself into the water as hard and fast as he could, narrowly escaping an underwater body-slam. He swam sideways with great speed, before turning around. He saw the blond haired woman floating in the water, her hair splayed around her. The sight was fearsome, especially seeing the blond woman's eyes narrow. The shark-man had no idea how she had moved so fast. It was inhuman. But he wasn't entirely human either. He was entirely at home in the water and knew how to move through it better than anyone. His grip tightened around the weapons he was still holding.

Tsunade watched as the blue nuke-nin blurred toward her and she prepared herself.

Kisame smirked as he got closer and closer. The Sannin should have known better than to take him on in his own element. He brought his weapons to bear and sped into the aquatic equivalent of a sprint, ready to both defend against her fearsome technique and attack.

Tsunade managed to spin at the last second and avoid the attack, though she was unable to counterattack. She twisted around to see a scaled sword on a course with her head. Using her hands, she rolled backward, the blade passing over her head. The Godaime kicked out with both feet.

The shark-man twisted his body, moving around the woman's feet. He blocked an elbow to his stomach with a sword, stealing it of the dangerous chakra pulse, but it still knocked him hard. The shark-man folded over but made an attempt to bite the offending arm with his sharp teeth. It was a low move, usually beneath him, but it was not a fight in which he could turn down such advantages. The arm moved fast, so that his teeth only grazed the woman's fair skin.

Tsunade took advantage of Kisame's position and kicked out her foot once more. Again a sword blocked her, but the blow landed solidly and even though it lacked chakra, the fish-man shot backward.

Kisame was once against surprised by the woman's grace and speed underwater. He had yet to land a blow, but he'd already taken two very strong hits. He never thought that he would be in trouble in his own environment, but he had been proven wrong.

The blue-skinned Akatsuki made no attempt to move, not wanting to risk further injury. He knew that his opponent would need to swim to the surface eventually and he would wait for that opportunity. He remained confident while the first minute past, watching the Sannin. He felt a tingle of doubt as the second minute passed, but remained still. As the third minute passed he began to worry, wondering how the woman was able to remain under water so long. He was sure that she didn't have gills, that was impossible. He began to feel panic as he ran into the fourth minute. The Slug Sannin watched him, though he could not make out her expression, but he was sure of it. Her limbs and hair swayed gently in response to the small currents which flowed through the water.

Hoshigaki Kisame was known among his Ataksuki peers for his impatience. He pushed his blades up, so that they slowly floated upward, quickly beginning to slow under gravity. The blue man quickly began to form seals. "Suiton: Goshokuzame!" (Water Release: Five Eating Sharks)Around the blond woman, water began to whirl and form into the shapes of five large aquatic predators. As the shapes solidified they began to move forward menacingly. Kisame grabbed his now falling weapons and burst forward with speed only matched by the blond's earlier pace, coordinating his attack with his jutsu creatures. He held his swords in front of him, streamlining his body for further speed. He bore down upon the kunoichi, with the intention of using one blade to defend and the other to counter attack, while his sharks overwhelmed the female Sanin. It was all or nothing.

Tsunade was moments from being struck from six directions when she brought her hands forward with a speed few ninja could hope to match in open air, let alone underwater. Her palms were held out and her hands stopped abruptly when fully extended. It was like she had attacked the water itself. The result was dramatic.

Kisame didn't even get the chance to defend himself and was struck by an explosive wall of water. Moments before the blue Akatsuki member and the five sharks hit Tsunade, the water slammed into him, pushing him up hard to the surface, while the water based sharks dissipated, but he didn't stop there.

Anyone watching would have seen a huge jet of water, as if the result of a huge explosion. The blue-skinned figure was lost in the now white javelin of water as it flew up. The height to which the spear of water reached was monstrous, but of course it eventually reached the peak as the shaft lost its form, becoming a shapeless mass. The water began to descend.

Kisame's head swam and he felt his stomach lurch as he began to fall. He was dazed and couldn't even remember where he was, but it was brought back to him painfully when he inevitably hit the ground.

The Akatsuki lay in a crater on the ground as water fell around and into it, making the crater into a small pool as if to mock him further. He was lucky to be alive, let alone conscious, and he panted as he felt several broken ribs. The cartilage of which his endoskeleton consisted was able to absorb much more shock that regular bones, but it had reached its limit. Several ribs were broken, piercing several major organs. He managed to shift his head slightly, albeit painfully, when he hard the ripple of water caused by someone leaving the pool of water he had created, which was already receding. He saw a shadow cast over him. "H-How?"

Tsunade was breathing more heavily than before, and the heat from her body caused by excursion was already beginning to evaporate the water that drenched her clothing and hair. "Well that could refer to three things, so I'll answer each." She held up one finger, almost mockingly. "How am I so fast underwater? It's not that complicated. My affinity is water, my chakra control is second to none and recently I received a large boost in my chakra reserves. I used chakra to pull the thin layer of water above me along my body and away from my feet. I do this continuously and I am propelled through the water at great speeds. Like my strength, it's all about control." She sounded as if it was a simple matter, but it was all relative. The blond Sannin held up a second finger. "How did I hold my breath so long? I prefer to use little or no ninjutsu, relying on taijutsu and my medical skills. When we were standing off on the surface of the water I was filtering oxygen into my lungs, exchanging it for the carbon dioxide and nitrogen within them, until the oxygen content was almost one-hundred percent. Usually the human body could not cope with this, but I am able to control the rate absorption through my alveoli. That gave me five times more air time than a standard breath of air. Combine that with a body which is already highly efficient in its oxygen consumption, then I can hold my breath for about thirty minutes." The quickly-drying woman held up a third finger. "As for my last attack, that is the most simple of all. My chakra pulse isn't limited to solid material. Air reacts very little to my sudden release of chakra, so I don't waste my time and chakra using a pulse on it. Water; however, is approximately one thousand times denser than air, which means that my chakra released into the water is nearly one thousand times more effective than into the air. An air striking chakra pulse would probably push the air enough to knock a civilian over, so a thousand times that…."

Kisame understood the explanation, but remained impressed. Truly, those that carried the title 'Sannin' should never be underestimated. If his grievous wounds were anything to go by. "It seems…. Konoha… chose their Godaime….wisely."

Tsunade knew that the blue-skinned man was not getting back up again. "This is the end for you Kisame."

Kisame managed a bloody grin. "Perhaps you're right, Godaime…." His gin widened, distorted by the pain he was struggling under. "….but then again….perhaps not….."

* * *

_Furasshubakku__ no Jutsu (Flashback Technique)_

_A masked man knelt on the ground, one hand on the hilt of a sword. The sword looked finely crafted, its most noticeable characteristic the shape, which was reminiscent of a large tooth or claw. The wielder of the blade was panting heavily, plainly exhausted. His face was aimed to the ground, but he was instantly aware of another's approach._

"_So this is what you have been doing, Kakashi." A largely built figure approached from the training ground's hidden entrance._

_The Jounin shifted his head to the side. "I need to be as strong as I can."_

_Jiraiya nodded his approval, not having to ask why the man needed to gain strength. A devoted father indeed. "Still, to attempt _that_technique."The Toad Sannin saw Kakashi's disbelieving look. "How do you think you're father was known to be equal to the Sannin?"_

_  
Kakashi forgot his exhaustion long enough to jump to his feet, though aching muscles soon complained at the abuse. "You fought my father?"_

_Jiraiya waved his hand dismissively. "In so much that we trained together for nearly two years." The Toad Sannin crossed his arms. "It started from convenience, before the Second Great War, but I learned to respect your father and I don't think I could have been called a liar for calling him a friend. Tsunade was always busy in the hospital and Orochimaru was making himself scarce, doing Kami only knew what. Sakumo had excelled far above the level of the typical Jounin, meaning it became hard to improve his skills against a worthy adversary. Let me tell you now, your father wasn't shy in approaching me. I remember he introduced me to _that _blade rather abruptly, before he introduced himself." The Sannin laughed at the memory. "He once told me about a Hatake-clan legend of White Fang's true power, which he had yet to master. The weapon smith who made White Fang also made the original blades of the seven swordsmen of the Mist. He told the Hatake clan leader that his creation could not be unlocked by skill alone, but by something within the wielder's very spirit. To this day no Hatake has ever unlocked the true potential of White Fang, or even knew what that potential was….but I'd bet the rights to the Icha Icha series that it would be remarkable."_

_Kakashi remained silent for some time, contemplating the words of his sensei's sensei. "Why did you never mention that you knew my father?"_

_Jiraiya gave the young Jounin a sad look. "You were always a closed book when it came to your father. I didn't think it right to bring it up, when you obviously resented him, and after that I thought it cruel to bring up such a painful memory from the past." The Sannin's expression became a guilty one. "If I'd have known what he intended to do…." He'd have stopped the guilt-ridden man, by force if necessary. It was no doubt why Kakashi's father had not told the white-haired Sannin. What had made it sadder for the Toad Sannin, was that it was a wasted death. The man known as the White Fang had been one of the bravest and most honourable men he had ever known, regardless of that one failed mission._

_Kakashi gave a faint smile under his mask. "I know Jiraiya-sama…I know."_

_The Sannin gave a weary sigh. "You know you've grown up a lot since you took Naruto on."_

_Silence fell between two of Konoha's most powerful Shinobi._

_Kakashi nodded, doing something entirely unexpected by pulling down his mask. It felt good to have the cool air on his face and looked up into the surprised face of the Sannin. "To raise a son into an honourable and strong man, the father must first become one himself."_

_Jiraiya had heard Kakashi say countless intelligent things, but this something else. This was wisdom. "Then I shall leave this honourable and strong man, to train as he feels he must." The hermit turned around and began to walked away. "I won't insult you by wishing you luck, Kakashi. Just know that Arashi believed in your strength, Akiko believes, I believe…..and your son believes. I do not see you disappointing us."The Sannin continued to walk, a casual but sure pace._

_Kakashi found it easier to stand, despite not having rested. "I can see now, Arashi-sensei, how it is you became such a good teacher." He lifted his sword, his grip firm, and he began to build up chakra. The sword in his hand began to glow._

_Furasshubakku__ Kai_

Kakashi's meeting with the old pervert had not been long before his departure to save his son. He had not yet unlocked the sword, but he could sense its imminence. It was like the sword wanted to find release…when the time was right. Kakashi felt unbidden words pass his lips, in his own voice. He swung his glowing, white sword. "Shiroi Kiba **Shinko Tansen**!" (White Fang's True Edge) Kakashi was surprised, and yet the same time it was exactly what he had known would happen. Not unlike deja vu. The sword had not been forged to simply take chakra from the wielder and release it in a strike, but also storing just a fraction of the given chakra. Over time a reservoir of chakra formed inside the blade, a combination of its wielders'. The sword had no mind, but it had something akin to a spirit, the spirit of the Hatake clan. The sword chose when the wielder could master it. It was not about anger. It was not about determination. It was not about strength. It was not about power. It was not about intelligence or skill. It was about love. Love was what Kakashi was fighting for, the love of a father for his cherished son. The white light that issued from the blade seemed to pour off the blade and a white arc of light flew across the clearing.

The red-eyed Akatsuki was completely caught off guard by the manoeuvre and clumsily jumped sideways, a section of his cloak languidly falling to the stony earth, showing just how close the attack had come to hitting the Uchiha. Behind where the raven-haired Akatsuki had stood, a large boulder was split cleanly down the middle.

Kakashi slashed the weapon again, sending another bright arc at the airborne Itachi. Though the sword was using its stored chakra, not his own, he did not know how long that would last, and he had little to feed back into it. He was also well aware of the time constraints imposed by his Sharingan eye. He needed to end this as fast as he could. As the cloaked figure landed, he prepared another swing.

Itachi had not seen anything quite like this technique that seemed to originate from the sword whose name even he respected. He doubted that blocking the chakra attack would be a simple matter, if even possible. He knew that his partner had been defeated and he would soon have the Slug Sannin to deal with as well. He was running out of options.

A large explosion rocked the battleground, drawing attention from both fighters. A large wall of dust and debris hid the source of the explosion from sight, but the two combatants already knew the cause.

* * *

Her eyes on the two converging fighters, Karin suddenly realised that the six of them were no longer alone in the cavern. She had not noticed until they were this close, being so focused on the fight, and neither had the angered blond.

Karin turned around in time to see a shadow over her body, but it quickly headed earthward. The young woman became shocked as she saw the raven-haired Uchiha now unconscious on the ground. Could it be that the Uchiha had tried to her rescue? She barely knew him, but knew enough to doubt he was motivated by altruism. Maybe he had just wanted to fight. He seemed the aggressive type. Standing behind the unconscious konoha-nin, stood a grey figure, fist still in position from having struck the young boy. Without chakra to enforce his body, the Uchiha had never stood a chance. The ex-Sound scientist jumped up and caught a fist that shot toward at her head. "Raikou Haritategami!" (Lightening Needle-mane) In what appeared to be a bizarre act, the soon-to-be Oto-nuke-nin whipped her hair at the large grey figure's face. The red hair which constituted the jagged side of the kunoichi's tresses, hardened into a thousand tiny needles and a powerful electrical charge was released. She quickly kicked the Uchiha to the side, as gently as she could under the circumstances.

The cursed creature screamed in pain at the tissue and nerve damage wrought upon its face. Its eyes had been rendered useless, but it didn't have time to appreciate the intense pain when two fingers crushed a particularly soft area of its trachea. The scream ended abruptly.

Karin's hair fell back into its usual position, her glasses amazingly still in place, held on by chakra. She prepared for the next assailant. She couldn't depend on her blond former experimentee this time, his anger having overcome him. He might regret his single-mindedness later, but that didn't help her now. Seven more dark-haired, grey-skinned figures quickly closed in. She reached both hands into her jacket, to a small concealed belt which encircled the top part of her abdomen, just under her chest, and pulled out two slim samurai tantos. (Daggers) The belt had been designed not only to be indiscernible itself, but also to hide the small bump that would have been caused by the weapons themselves. The hilts were dark ochre, simplistic in their design. The tips of both eight-inch weapons pointed almost toward her elbow, blade facing away from her arm, to which they ran parallel. Her face became neutral, as she prepared to defend her sister and even the purple-haired kunoichi. The next monstrous figure reached her and she brought her arms out, her clenched fists passing one over the other, while the blade were angled away from her forearms. The double slash caught the next figure in the neck, but there was a notable lack of blood, only a sizzling sound and a small amount of smoke coming from the daggers. Angling her weapons back, she used her clenched fists to land a powerful strike to the unlucky creatures' chest, sending the corpse back to knock over another approaching foe.

Tayuya could hear her sister fight, but even her pride would not make her attempt to help, when she would most likely just get in the way. She was angry at herself for allowing herself to fall into this state. She knew that the boy she had helped escape was earnest when he said he would find her donor eyes, but even if he could, until then she was useless. She had always hated useless people, and now she was as worthless as anyone could be.

Karin flipped one of the daggers, so that she held the blade and she threw the dagger hard at a fourth figure. The small blade pierced a black eye, before penetrating and effectively cooking vital brain tissue. The smoking remains of the forever silent figure's eye socket revealed a section of blue, glowing chakra thread connected to the small weapon's hilt. With a flick of a wrist the blade freed itself and returned its wielder.

The last four cursed creatures had enough wits about them to realise they needed attack in one go, to stand a chance at overcoming the fiercely efficient bespectacled redhead.

Karin tensed her muscles, knowing it would be significantly harder to defend against four attacks.

Naruto's hand went under his opponent's chin, allowing him to lift him off the ground. He ran forward, not slowing downing as they neared the cavern wall, his opponent trying to pull his hand away. There was an explosion of sound and rubble as the two pseudo-demonic combatants impacted the granite wall.

When the dust began to settle, only one figure was visible.

It came as a surprised to the dagger-wielding kunoichi, and the creatures, when a blur passed between them.

A large figure grabbed one of the creatures' arms and pulled. The creature didn't have time to protest when it was swung and used like a club to strike its three fellows. The three figures shot in different directions, the creature-come-melee-weapon's head hit the ground. An audible crunching of bones signified the unlikelihood that the creature would ever rise again.

Karin continued to hold her weapons ready, even as Naruto speedily chased down on of the airborne creatures. The blond had not even looked in her direction, but it was enough that he'd come to their aid.

* * *

Tsunade avoided taking deep breaths, lest she end up filling her lungs with large dust particles. She almost chuckled to herself, as it seemed her impulse to gamble was not restricted to monetary stakes. The Slug Sannin was intentionally drawing attention to herself, but she was also drawing it away from Kakashi. Her sharp senses had told her that thankfully the copycat ninja was still alive, but in a fight against S-Class missing-nin Itachi, that could be changed at any second. She hid within the dust cloud that resulted from her punching a rock-strewn outcropping. She believed that only Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan stood a chance of seeing her within. She prepared to strike.

Kakashi's attention turned to Itachi, whose gaze lingered on the dust cloud. The Sharingan user was curious as to what the Uchiha hoped to see, since his own three tomoe Sharingan eye could not see into the thick dust cloud.

Itachi was suddenly a blur moving toward the dust cloud and Kakashi's eyes widened.

Tsunade heard the approach, but she could not pinpoint the direction of it. The dust was beginning to settle, but not fast enough to help her. She tensed in preparation.

Kakashi moved as fast as he could. He could not see the Slug Sannin, but he could calculate Itachi's trajectory. He too blurred away.

Itachi raised his weapon, knowing that he had to take the Sannin out if he could. He viewed Tsunade as the greater threat. The Uchiha jumped.

Tsunade knew she was in trouble when the footsteps ceased. She lifted her right fist up, while keeping the other low for defence. When the air behind her shifted, she knew that she was too late. Her speed was just above Itachi's, but she would not be able to turn in time. She leant as fast as she could. The blade, aimed diagonally down at her neck, missed its target. Unfortunately the blade buried itself in her shoulder and upper arm, even her dense muscles unable to resist the force behind the blade. The arm became useless. It looked like she was as unlucky in her gambles as usual. The blade was wrenched out, blood bursting from the large cut. She dropped and turned, only to be met with a foot to the face. Her enhanced body allowed her to take the blow better than almost anyone else would have managed, but it forced her to look up and fall off-centre.

Itachi had created a clear path to the blond woman's throat, at which he aimed the sword which had already begun to move.

Tsunade didn't feel the strike that she expected, but a loud clang of metal met her ears. She looked up, to see the back of her silver-haired comrade. That man really knew the definition of perfect timing. It was unpleasantly ironic that she had come to save him from Itachi, but now the roles were reversed. When she looked over at the Uchiha she was surprised by that she saw. She and Kakashi had both seriously miscalculated.

Kakashi pressed against the other sword and watched the Uchiha's mouth open once more. It was then that he noticed a black shuriken pupil within a red iris.

Itachi had been hoping it would not come to this, because his actions would take a lot out of him, but he had to act instantly. As soon as the Sannin recovered he would be in serious trouble, fighting two high level ninja. The only reason he had managed to gain the advantage was because he had purposefully deceived the Konoha-nin into thinking he did not have the chakra to use his Mangekyou. "Tsukuyomi!" It was true that Itachi could only use Tsukuyomi three times in one day, because it exhausted him, but the assumption was that the chakra drain was responsible. It was true that the chakra required for the technique was great, using about fifteen percent of his chakra, and he had already used eighty percent of his chakra, but it was the mental exhaustion of using the technique which affected him the most. Though physically he was not affected by the time in the black and red world, aside from the chakra involved, he existed in the world for seventy-two hours just like his victims, though it was not traumatic. Each time he used the technique was like staying awake for three days with no sleep, even if his body was fresh. As a highly trained and skilled ninja he knew how to cope with sleep deprivation, but three uses of Tsukuyomi was the equivalent of nine days without sleep. Too much even for Uchiha Itachi. This was his second successful use of the technique, since the one with Tsunade had not activated, and he would be tired enough after this. He had let Kakashi think he had almost run out of chakra, even going so far as to deactivate the Sharingan before the fight, since the Konoha-nin overestimated the chakra for the Tsukuyomi, but he would retain five percent of his chakra after this. Kakashi was a mastermind of combat, but even a genius-level strategist could make a bad decision with incorrect data.

Kakashi mentally cursed himself as the word went red and black.

Tsunade used her good arm to catch the silver-haired man as he fell, jumping back with her powerful legs. The dust cloud settled to reveal the apathetic figure of Itachi. She began to worry. Even in her current state, being fresh from another high-level battle and with a lame arm, she believed that she could hold her own against Itachi. She was not a Sannin for nothing and Itachi's would not trick her again so easily. Unfortunately, she had Kakashi to protect now, held in her one good arm, one of his arms across her shoulder. She couldn't just put him down without forsaking his life. She was in serious trouble.

* * *

Juugo shook his head, the impact caused by his cranium on the hard rock had dazed him. It seemed his opponent had abandoned the fight for some reason. He didn't want to admit it, but he was lucky. He continued to drag himself from the crater that had been made with his body. He looked around. He knew that he could only have been in the hole for thirty seconds or less, but he could see the blond delivering a fist, with fatal force, straight into one of the bastardisations of his own cursed form. Before the pitiful creature hit the ground, a blond blur was already heading straight towards him.

Naruto seemed to dive at the red-haired man's feet. He reached out with his hands and used a hand-spring. He pushed against the ground hard and pushed up with his feet, which were aimed at his opponent's chest.

Juugo managed to bring his arms in front to protect his chest, but he was still sent flying backward. This time, because it was a straight hit, he managed to land on his feet. He'd never been forced to fight so hard, not only in his life time, but in the life times of all the ancestors whose hereditary memories he had received when he had been born. The person he fought was stronger than Kimimaro. That realisation struck another painful chord inside him. His pain was forgotten as he ran forward once more.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as his opponent rushed him.

Juugo saw that the blond was ready for an attack. The dark man neared his foe, suddenly jumping into the air, so that his path would take him mere inches above the blond.

Naruto reached up with his hands, to block any attack that might befall him. Each hand reached for his opponent's, but he had not taken something into account.

One of the large protuberances from the airborne man's elbow stuck into the front-side of the blond's neck and came out the other side, just missing his spinal column.

Naruto choked as the bone-like appendage was torn out, as his grip loosened and his opponent dropped behind him. His trachea, thyroid gland and cartilage were destroyed, leaving him haemorrhaging badly. His anger and former domination of his opponent had made him careless.

Juugo gave a smirk as he turned to see the blood coming from the blond's neck. He seriously doubted the wound could be healed.

Naruto gasped loudly and coughed hard, sending a spray of blood over his opponent. His breathing was shallow, but was slowing becoming deeper and harder.

Juugo's smirk faded, as watched as the blood began to descend from the boy's throat and now he could see no sign of the wound.

Naruto was angrier than ever, the pain having been intense. He was surprised by the extent of his healing ability, but he wasn't about to question that. He abruptly turned as he raised a foot, jumping to land a tornado-like kick to his opponent's temple.

Juugo was dazed once more as he hit the floor. He held onto his own anger, the only thing keeping him going. He had to beat the blond boy. He had to. For Kimimaro. He shakily stood on unsteady legs and turned to the blond, who was now covered in a hair amount of his own blood.

They both had the same thought. _It is time to finish this._

The fighters ran toward each other once more, but there was a palpable difference from the previous times. There would be no defence, no blocking, no dodging. This would decide the fate of the two raging combatants.

* * *

Tsunade barely moved fast enough to avoid a sword-swipe to the abdomen, jumping back. It was not easy to keep ahead of the Uchiha. Kakashi's weight slowed her down and affected her balance. She was entirely unable to mount an offence of any kind. She had no time to heal her injured arm, nor was she able to let Kakashi go to use her good arm anyway. Her feet were required to keep jumping and support the unconscious silver-haired man's body. The only good thing was that she still had plenty of energy, so she should have been able to keep dodging for some time. She should be able to wear the Uchiha down, at least that was the theory.

The blond woman was forced to twist in mid-air, to prevent a kunai from striking Kakashi. Unfortunately, the weapon struck her in the side. Her dense muscles stopped it from penetrating deeply, but it did some muscle damage. Apparently Itachi knew her plan and had changed tactics.

Itachi released two more kunai with his non-sword hand, having almost no chakra left. The Hokage was prepared for them this time and swung her bad arm to intercept the projectiles as she landed.

Tsunade had figured that her injured arm couldn't become more useless, so it might as well be used as a shield, painful as it was. A shuriken was next and she dropped down into a crouch, letting it pass overhead. She realised her mistake when she felt the air above her shift and looked up to see two red eyes, a sword above them. She had no time to move.

Itachi was close to the brink of exhaustion. If the battle lasted just a minute more, he knew that his chances of winning were slim. As such, Itachi brought the weapon down without hesitating, in a sweeping motion, making it impossible for the kunoichi to evade the attack.

Tsunade was angry at herself for failing. Now Kakashi would be dead. Yamato would be found or die from simple dehydration when he didn't wake up. Naruto and Anko would remain imprisoned. She couldn't help but feel if their roles were reversed, Naruto wouldn't have failed her. She attempted to fall to the side and avoid the blow, but the weapon moved faster than she could circum to gravity. This was it, the end.

Except the end didn't come, and instead she heard the sound of a large cape flapping against the wind. She looked up in confusion as she fell on Kakashi. The sight of Uchiha Itachi jumping back was confusing until she saw over one-hundred kunai pass through the air where he had been.

Itachi would have felt frustration, had he viewed such emotion as worth his time. As he landed some distance away, he turned to toward the direction from which the airborne weapons had come.

"Katon: Nenshou Misairu!" (Fire Release: Burning Missile) "Dai Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" (Great Cutting Whirlwind Technique)

The two separate attacks came from the Hokage's left, to become a monstrous wall of burning wind blades that covered a huge area. The technique used chakra so quickly that it consumed itself after mere moments. When the attack faded, Itachi was sailing through the air, only just having escaped the attack.

"Suiton: Hahonryu! (Water Release: Rapid Crasher)" A torrent of water shot toward the airborne nuke-nin, aimed at where the Uchiha was heading.

Itachi eyed the jutsu calmly and twisted to avoid the attack by mere inches.

"Hikaketekidan!" (Ice Fragment Grenade) The furious stream of water solidified, only feet from the Uchiha, and cracks rapidly began to appear on its surface. There came a high pitched snapping sound, followed by loud whistling, as the large chunk of ice exploded outwards in large razor sharp fragments of unnaturally hard ice. As if the attack was not dangerous enough, an audible whistle could be heard of twelve high velocity poison darts aimed at the spaces between the chunks of ice.

Itachi formed seals rapidly. Kawarimi no Jutsu!" (Body Replacement Technique) His body was replaced by one of the chunks of ice, which was smashed apart by a larger chunk which impacted against it. The Uchiha performed the feat twice again in as many seconds, successfully avoiding all the crystallised-water-based projectiles. He was not unscathed though, as a dart struck out from his right leg, arm and shoulder. The poison began to take affect almost immediately, slowing the Uchiha down.

"Gatsuuga!" A spinning mass shot toward the Uchiha, but missed by a good distance. It looked like that attack failed, until white strips of papers were suddenly released from the horizontal whirlwind. The large strips shot in every direction, creating a cloud of them. The slowing artificial typhoon continued away from the strips and the Uchiha.

As the Slug Sannin's wide-eyed gaze followed the Uchiha's descent, she noticed a pink blur disappear behind a rock, near where the Akatsuki member was due to land.

The moment Itachi's feet touched the stony ground, explosive notes that had been deftly placed on the ground, and those still slowly falling to the earth, unleashed their sealed fury. A huge explosion engulfed a fifty foot radius where Itachi had landed. When the dust settled, a smoking shape could be seen on the ground.

Tsunade turned and felt relief sweep over her as several figures approached, and she sat up. She saw a raven-haired girl, surprisingly wearing a black ANBU style jacket, black material shoes and black combat trousers. "Haku?" The usually gracefully dressed girl had her hair tied back at the base of her skull and in several places along the length of her hair. She wore senbon holders around both wrists, as well as a belt filled with them. The usually delicate looking girl looked prepared for combat, in fact more than ready, she looked keen for it. Behind Haku walked Hana, in her usual outfit, but she carried more equipment than usual. Behind Hana walked Ino, wearing her usual outfit but with the same shoes as Haku. Hinata had forgone her usual jacket and worn a simple back sleeveless t-shirt, but wore her usual trousers. No one knew, but the top was what Hinata usually wore under her jacket, it was just that almost no one had ever seen under it. The Hyuuga carried no visible weapons. Temari had exchanged the official robes she had worn to Konoha, for her more usual outfit. The Suna-kunoichi carried her fan over her shoulder. Sakura had quickly returned from setting down the explosive notes, now wearing a sleeveless buttoned shirt, blood-red in colour. She wore a black skirt, similar to Tsunade's including the now missing flap. The pink-haired girl carried an array or explosive notes, kunai and shiruken. One brown-haired girl's hair remained in buns and the only difference in her outfit was that she wore a black Chinese style dress, rather than the usual pink. Tenten also carried two large scrolls on her back, which no doubt contained weapons, one of which seemed to be missing. The last figure appeared only moments after the first. Shizune wore a dark green Jounin jacket, a simple dark blue long sleeved t-shirt underneath. She wore black combats, closer fitting than those worn by the younger females. It was only visible now, that the Hokage's assistant usually wore hidden hair clips, as it now hung longer at the front, nearly down to her shoulders. Shizune wore long needles on her right arm, no doubt poisoned, and there looked to be bulges in several of her jacket pockets. It was obvious the group had taken their decision seriously and were fully prepared for battle.

Shizune walked forward. "Hokage-sama, I take full responsibility for our disobedience. I am the most senior ninja so I s-"

Tsunade held up her hand. "I can't punish you for saving my life. Thanks, all of you. You did really well."

Sakura gave a rue smile. "He was already on his last legs, wasn't he?"

Tsunade gave an amused smile. "I was going to leave that out…..but yeah." She supposed it was unwise to let them think they could take on an S-Class nuke-nin under normal circumstances. She knew that she would further discourage them with her next words. "I'm afraid it gets worse…..."

* * *

Itachi opened his eyes to find his partner eating raw meat of some kind. "That was unexpected." The barrage that his pseudo-clone had been subjected to had been rapid, organised and well timed. It wouldn't have been a problem if he hadn't been bordering exhaustion, but it was impressive none-the-less.

Kisame stopped his ravenous food consumption. "Yeah. I can't believe we lost after giving up nearly seventy percent of our chakra." He threw a piece of bread to his team mate. "You should eat something. It'll take a while to recover the chakra we gave the clones. Good thing Leader heard about the rescue mission for the brat and sent Zetsu to intercept us before we reached the Snake's base. It would have been annoying to fight them for real."

The Uchiha caught the food, without pointing out that Kisame was stating the obvious. "I need to rest."

Kisame continued to eat. "Suit yourself. That just leaves more for me."

"Hn." The elder Uchiha wandered into the darkness.

* * *

The kunoichi all span to the smouldering figure on the ground.

Tsunade sighed. "The same thing happened to Kisame when I defeated him. Someone used a technique to give some no-name shinobi all their powers. Not only that, but the two fought like them, so I can only assume the two were controlling them from somewhere."

Silence descended on the group. Such a powerful technique.

The Hokage's assistant was the first to shake off her ill feelings, kneeling between her master and the unmasked copycat. "I assume Kakashi suffered Itachi's Tsukuyomi." Even though the person had not really been Itachi, it was simpler to refer to them as such. At her master's nod, Shizune moved to heal the shoulder wound. Only Tsunade could currently wake up the copycat ninja. "Where's Yamato? He isn't….."

"He suffered the Tsukuyomi as well, so Kakashi and I placed him in a small cave I…made. He should be perfectly safe, being as we placed a large boulder in front of the exit." The slit-brown-eyed woman sighed at the relief her assistant was providing. "We'll get Yamato shortly." She looked thoughtful. "With both Kakashi and Yamato disabled, I'm not sure how to proceed as yet." The alarms at Oro-teme's base had stopped, so she could only assume that their emergency was over. They had lost that possible advantage.

Haku moved closer to the Hokage and bowed her head. "We are all ready to fight for Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama."

The Hokage's thoughtful frown turned into a fond smile. "I expect so, but it's not that simple. From what Naruto has told me, you are all very strong for your age and rank, but Yamato and Kakashi are veterans of countless high-level battles. I'm not sure Naruto would forgive me for taking you into such a situation." The blond woman's words were only met with determined silence. "Hmm….forget I said anything." The Hokage noticed her wound was already healed. "As gifted as always, Shizune." The Hokage stood up, brushing herself off. "I'll fetch Yamato and when I return, we'll decide on our plan of action……"

* * *

The two figures stood still, a few feet separating them, as they faced opposite directions.

Karin hadn't seen what happened, having just checked that the Uchiha wasn't seriously hurt, and she didn't know which fighter had come out on top, if neither of them had.

Naruto looked down and pulled a dark protuberance from his stomach, producing a sickening noise. The dark red fluid, which covered three-quarters of its length, was hard to see against the dark grey colour. The bone-like object clattered against the hard ground.

Karin could see the stump at Juugo's elbow where he had broken off the 'bone', apparently inspire by the blond's own use of bones.

Naruto was unable to breathe, the bones having pierced his diaphragm and his left lung, and carrying up even higher.

Karin was unsure if the makeshift weapon had been long enough to pierce the blond young man's heart. If he did, then depending on the level of damage, his bloodlimit may have been overcome.

Tayuya heard a body slump to the ground and her grip on her sister's arm, which she had been unaware of until now, tightened. "W-Who?"

Karin saw the body of Juugo, collapse on the ground and Naruto start taking deep breaths. "Naruto's okay." She couldn't hide the relief in her voice and she felt her sister sag slightly in equal relief.

Naruto turned and walked toward his fallen opponent. He could still hear ragged breaths coming from the figure. As he watched, white lines appeared to break out over the figure's skin, expanding until the black became lines, which quickly faded.

Juugo couldn't move. An extremely powerful blow from two fists had shattered numerous ribs and fractured his sternum. His lungs had been pierced by his ribs, which were now slowly filling up with fluid. His body was in a state of shock and he knew his wounds were fatal. The third level of the curse seal took a lot out of him anyway, usually leaving him dangerously exhausted, so he was in no state for his body to copy with such wounds. He used almost the last of his energy to roll over, his arms spread out beside him.

Naruto's anger had become less of a torrent, but his righteous anger still smouldered within him. His wounds had healed, and he still had plenty of energy left, though he grew hungry. Still, covered in blood, dirt and dust, sweating because his body was using so much energy and still only wearing shorts, he made an intimidating figure. He stood over Juugo, looking into the man's eyes.

Juugo looked up into the unforgiving face of his foe and he winced. It wasn't fear that filled him, but regret. "K-Kill me….." He looked sideways to the three kunoichi and the male Uchiha. "I-If you don't….I-I'll kill them." He closed his eyes. "I-I don't want t-to, b-but I c-can't stop _him_." Strictly speaking the dark Juugo was still him, being as he had still felt pain at his friend's demise, but it helped his guilt by separating himself from his cursed self. He knew that his opponent had not killed Kimimaro, and probably hadn't even met him. No doubt Kimimaro had donated whatever tissue was needed, of his own volition. He had been that committed to Orochimaru. The fact the blond had been trying to escape showed that he was not in league with the Snake Sannin. He had just been looking for a focal point for his anger.

Naruto's anger faded further, until it was once again in the background of his mind. He knelt down by the injured man. "Do you really want me to end your life?" His tone was neutral.

Juugo couldn't nod his head. "Yes….I a-always end up hurting people. It doesn't m-matter i-if they are in-" He stopped to gasp a breath. "-nocent or not. I'm a…I'm a…monster." His head fell to the side ever so slightly, his gaze leaving the blond. "W-With Kimimaro dead….I have nothing left….except the thirst to kill."

Naruto frowned. "I don't hold you responsible for what you did. I can see the regret in your eyes. I can hear it in your voice. I don't think you deserve to die."

Juugo gave a wet sounding chuckle. "I-I'm dying anyway…." His gaze turned back to the boy. "I-It would be k-kinder to end it n-now…whi-while the last thing that I-I hear i-is forgiveness."

Naruto couldn't argue the point. There was no chance he could use any jutsu, let alone a medical one. Transporting Juugo was not an option, and even if it was it would take too long to reach anywhere. If he let Juugo live, he would die slowly and painfully, here in a cold dark cave. Alone." A clawed hand moved above the dying man's throat, trying to keep his touch gentle. A quick jerk of his hand, and it would be over for Juugo before he could even feel anything.

The orange-haired man actually smiled. "T-Thank you." He closed his eyes.

Naruto took a deep breath in. He would be as swift as possible. He let the breath out. They were both ready. He looked into the other man's face and saw acceptance. He tensed his muscles.

"Naruto!"

The blond's head whipped round to the bespectacled redhead who had spoken.

Karin saw the young man's look of confusion. "There's someone coming….."

* * *

Tsunade took point with Hinata, who was navigating with her Byakugan. Yamato and Kakashi had been left in a safer hiding place, with a divided Katsuyu guarding them, but the rest of the Konoha-nin were behind them.

Hinata's focus kept changing, as she scouted around the large complex. She was trying to find Naruto and Anko, while trying to keep guard. It was true that her bloodlimit allowed her to see nearly three-hundred and sixty degrees around her, but if she was searching a far off point, the rest of her vision became less focused. When they entered the small entrance to a large cavern, rightly assuming it was a back entrance to the complex, her gaze shifted to the area in front of them. Her eyes picked up a blurred shadow, but she couldn't make it out. "Tsunade-sama…I think something's c-"

A figure suddenly appeared in front of them, causing the group of kunoichi to become even more defensive. The figure was about the same height as the Toad Sannin, though not built so widely. A pair of dirty and torn shorts were the only thing keeping the figure from being entirely indecent. Blood and dirt covered the figure's skin. The muscle mass and definition of the individual made the man unmistakably a warrior. Blond hair stood at different angles, coming down to hide some of the young man's black eyes. The fearsome stranger looked dangerous. Until they spoke.

"Tsunade-hime? Hinata-chan? Sakura-chan? Ino-chan? Haku-chan? Shizune-chan? Tenten? Temari? Hana?" The voice came out rich and deep, but was unmistakably filled with happiness.

Tsunade blinked rather stupidly at the figure. She didn't recognise the figure, but her brain became to pick up the clues. The hair colour. The use of her nickname. The tone of voice. Despite the person's height, build and eye colour, it could only be one person. "Naruto?!"

Each kunoichi's mind flooded with different thoughts. It was odd how the human mind could work.

Shizune's mind reeled at her master's words. Could this really be the twelve year old boy they had come to rescue, whose thirteenth birthday was still some months away? He bore unmistakable similarities to before, eyes aside. She had never seen him with his mask off, so she had no comparison to make in regards to the lower half of his face. He had previously mentioned the whisker marks on his face, which now stood prominently upon his cheeks. Still, it was hard to believe. Thanks to his mother, Naruto had received all the nutrients a growing boy could need, and he'd been an above average five-foot in height. This person looked to be the same height as the infamously perverted Sannin who was currently helping fill in for the Hokage. His shoulder and chest were not as wide as those of Jiraiya, but the sharply defined muscle over his body made his physical strength unquestionable. She looked into his eyes and suddenly began to understand what had happened, to a degree. It didn't take a Nara to work out that Naruto had been given Uchiha Sasuke's eyes and been forcibly grown. She wanted to weep with anger, sadness and relief. She was angry that her master's former teammate thought he had to right to play god with a person's life. She was sad that Naruto was forced to undergo something like this, and that years may have been taken off his life-span. She couldn't help be relieved though, because above it all, he was alive. She took in a deep breath, and was surprised when her heart rate seemed to increase as a result. She suddenly became aware, that for better or worse, Naruto was a fully grown young man. She wanted to move forward to check that he was uninjured, but she cared enough to leave that to Tsunade, the better medic. "Naruto-kun." Her words came out a mere whisper.

Tenten was not sure what to think. She initially wanted to balk at the idea that this person could be the Genin who was a year younger than herself, but then she remembered that it was the legendary Slug Sannin who had recognised him. Her idol was no fool and knew Naruto better than she did, though Tenten had known him longer. She didn't know what to think. She couldn't deny that she was pleased to see him safe, but what did it mean? She had already gotten used to the idea that Naruto was not a typical ninja. His age had belied his maturity and skill. She had never met anyone like Naruto, and doubted she ever would again. She had learned a lot over the time the blond had been missing, his parents and friends talking about him often. It was odd, that knew him quite well, but he probably knew very little about her. That bothered her for some reason, more so because she had feared that she had lost her chance. Now they had found him, or him them, she could become an actual friend.

Temari knew it was Naruto. She wasn't sure why. The colour of his eyes might have changed, and the mask beneath them gone, but the expression around his eyes…seemed familiar. His now longer, but still spiky, yellow hair only confirmed her belief. She noted the physical changes that met her scrutiny, as both a shinobi and a young woman. The only reason she felt uncomfortable with this, was due to the boy's age. She was only human though, and did not deny human nature and curiosity. She was relieved to see Naruto, but at the same time disappointed. It was foolish, but she had wanted to help rescue him. She hadn't embarked on this mission with selfish intent, but she had hoped that if Naruto was a little indebted to her, that perhaps she would get the chance to become friends. She had at least wanted to make a mark, so that he would remember her. Now she feared, to her shame, that she would disappear from his life and his memories, forced to only watch from a distance when she visited Konoha for diplomatic missions. She wasn't sure why it mattered to her, but it did. Maybe she was being selfish. When she began to feel slightly short of breath, she was caught off guard. Her skin seemed to tingle ever so slightly, and she wondered if she was suffering from some illness. She couldn't take her eyes off Naruto. "Damn…"

Haku was almost shaking with the effort not to run forward and embrace the boy who she had quickly come to care for. If she didn't remember the result of the last time she had done this, it might have been an impossibly task. Of course, she was concerned about the changes to Naruto's body, but as long as Naruto was alight, she didn't care. She had been drawn to his spirit, which was why she had managed not to be swamped by guilt for having feelings for him. She didn't think anything amiss about her racing heart, or the butterflies in her stomach, though the flushed feeling in her chest was unexpected. The back of her eyes were beginning to sting. How had she changed so much? Only a matter of months ago she had been a soulless weapon of death. Now her feelings for Naruto threatened to overwhelm her. It didn't matter. She was happy with who she was now and she was sure she would be happy however Naruto had changed. His body could change, but she doubted anything would change that part of him that mattered to her. "Naruto-kun…"

Hinata's eye widened at her teammate. She was saddened for her teammate. Coming from a family where eyes were so important, she deeply lamented the loss of his expressive blue eyes, which were like no other in Konoha. She felt saddened still more for Naruto, knowing that he already felt different from other people in Konoha. He never really showed it, but she knew that deep down he felt different. It was not surprising considering his early childhood. Now there was one more reason for people to notice the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. She knew that Naruto was strong enough to handle it, but that didn't mean he should have to. Naruto had suffered enough in his life, even though had found happier times in recent years. Hinata cared for her male teammate and she would make sure that she was there for him, to support him whenever he needed her. She could do no less.

Ino wanted squeeze her teammate until her arms hurt. She had been so worried, more so that she had been able to admit to herself. She had already lost someone she cared about not long ago, she was just so glad that she had not lost someone else. Regardless of how he looked, Naruto was alive. She was grateful for that. Since the mission to the Wave Country, she had known she was lucky to have someone like Naruto in her life. Thankfully, it seemed like her luck had not run out just yet. She knew that she would have a hard time letting him out of her sight again. She was already making excuses up in her mind, how she could get Naruto to train her, just to be able to spend some much-missed time with him. She knew that if she asked, he would, but she couldn't admit that to him. For some reason. "Baka…"

Sakura wanted to smack Naruto up the back of the head. She knew that foolishly she would never have been able to forgive him if he'd never come back. She was looking forward to having her cousin back in her life. Already, things seemed better. She already felt a little less lonely. She just hoped the changes that had been made to Naruto were only physical. It was the much shorter Naruto that she had learned to care for, and she would mourn his loss if the person standing before her was not him. She put such thoughts at the back of her mind, considering them selfish. No doubt Naruto had been through a hard time, certainly by the look of him. Like the others, she could see that there were not obvious injuries on his body, suggesting that the blood on his body was not his own, or that he had already healed. Given Naruto's skill and ability to heal, either was entirely possible. She smiled slightly as she thought that she would have to help him shop for more clothing. Something brighter than his last outfit. She didn't question whether she could convince him. She'd never had a problem getting Naruto to do what she wanted. She knew that Naruto could not say no to one of his precious friends, though she liked to think that he would have an even harder time denying her than most others.

Hana was having a little trouble thinking. Not only was it a shock to see the very person she had spent so much time and effort looking for, but something was affecting her. Each breath she took through her nose seemed to cause a flare of heat within her, which she recognised as a base animal instinct. Her eyes widened as she realised what it was. Most females responded, to some degree, to what amounted to pheromones, from the opposite sex. Inuzuka women responded to this far more than most, being more in touch with their instincts and having a more powerful sense of smell. Inuzuka females responded strongly to masculinity, in what they could smell as much as what they could see. Masculinity seemed to pour from Naruto, on a level she had never experienced. Regardless of his actual age, biologically Naruto completely adult. She discreetly began to breathe through her mouth, which lessened the impact. It didn't disappear entirely though. She paid attention to her instincts, yes, but she would not belittle this event by thinking in such terms. She was glad to have her friend back, who she was determined she would get to know better. But she would have to be careful if she invited him to her clan compound. Naruto's presence would most likely affect the other females strongly, and rile the males terribly. Even someone as respectable as her mother, the clan leader, would find it hard to think clearly around the young man. If her mother started hitting on Naruto, she wouldn't be able to live the embarrassment down.

Tsunade could sense Hana's increased respiratory rate, which concluded her thoughts that whatever was affecting her was indeed olfactory based. She was glad, since she thought she was losing her mind. She had feared she was a terrible person, in her fifties, feeling strongly attracted to someone a quarter her age. At least she knew that it wasn't some mental perverseness on her part. She focused on the fact that the person who had saved her, in more ways that one, was safe. She actually felt weak with relief. She saw her old necklace around the sinewy neck, alongside the tooth. It seemed the curse had not struck again, as she had secretly feared. She wanted to shake her head at herself. She should have known that Naruto was stronger than that. It wasn't that she thought her little brother and Dan were weak, but Naruto was the strongest person she had ever met, spiritually. He'd have to be, to be such a continuing source of inspiration even to the Hokage, the Legendary Sannin herself. She thought to the ring in her pocket. Naruto had left his black ring, from the Sandaime, behind. She had brought it with her, for reasons she wasn't sure of. Not only had Naruto returned, but the future of Konoha. As not far as she was concerned, she was looking at the Rokudaime. Maybe she could take him into training in that regards, and if that happened to take him on less dangerous missions, all the better. She knew that she could coddle Naruto, but he was precious to her and the future of her village. It wouldn't hurt that she would get to spend more time with him either.

Naruto smiled with obvious relief and gladness. "Are you a sight for sore eyes……………."


	24. Chapter 24

Summary of previous chapter:

After revealing an unexpected blood-limit, Naruto defeats Juugo after a hard battle. Kakashi fights Itachi, while Tsunade fights Kisame. Tsunade shows an unusual aptitude for swimming and defeats Kisame in his own territory. Kakashi reveals the secret of his ancestral blade, but it comes to no avail when he has to save Tsunade. Kakashi is knocked out with Itachi's Tsukuyomi, leaving Tsunade to fend for both of them. Tsunade is unable to keep up with Itachi, having to keep Kakashi safe. All hope looks lost, until help arrives. Shizune, Haku, Tenten, Temari, Ino, Hinata and Sakura arrive and defeat Itachi. However, it turns out that 'Itachi' and 'Kisame' were puppets of the originals and the real ones are still out there. Juugo is dying and asks Naruto to finish him. The group from Konoha, and Suna, make their way to the Northern base, where they find a radically altered Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 24

Haruno Aiko may not have been a ninja like her daughter or sister, but she had the intellect that the Haruno women seemed to inherit. Even so, she did not need a high IQ to figure out what was wrong with her sister. No doubt her sister's feelings were similar to her own, magnified by an order of magnitude. Of course she was worried about her daughter, who had gone on an unauthorised rescue mission, but at least there were several of them and the Hokage and two of her strongest ninja would reach their goal before them. "Akiko, he'll come back."

To Akiko, the words seemed to come from nowhere. She looked down at her cooling tea. "I was so sure that was true…..at first, but it's been so long Aiko. It's hard to be quite so sure after so much time has passed. Time in which anything could have happened to my son."

Aiko sighed and put the tea down. "You're thinking too much, Akiko."

Akiko was puzzled and unusually angered by her older sister's words. "Thinking is all I can do!"

Aiko shook her head. "You misunderstand. Despite the fact that you adopted Naruto-kun, the two of you are as close as I can imagine a mother and son being. There is a strong bond between you. I honestly think that if Naruto-kun had…….well I think you'd feel that somehow. I know it sounds foolish, but what does your heart tell you, Akiko?"

Akiko's hesitated for a moment, but she wanted her sister to be right. She closed her eyes and thought of her son and the warm, maternal feelings he inspired within her. She let all her doubts and questions go, and she could feel a glimmer of that same warmth. She didn't give any thought to the possibility that she was deluding herself, grabbing onto any hope could get. Akiko's eyes opened. "He's……alive."

* * *

A silence fell around the group for a moment. Both parties were still stunned from the unexpected encounter.

Naruto's nose caught a scent. A slight panic showed in his blue, slit eyes as they caught movement behind the kunoichi. A horse sized slug halted its surprisingly rapid pace, on which lay two unconscious figures. "Tousan, Yamato?"

Tsunade was shaken out of her slight stupor, realising that Naruto had seen the two Jounin whom her summon had been carrying. They had been tempted to leave them somewhere safe, but with their large group, Tsunade knew she would be able to leave someone to guard them if she had to. "They'll be fine."

Naruto shoulders relaxed slightly before his sharp gaze turned back to the Hokage. "Tsunade-hime, you've been bleeding. Are you hurt?" The concern in his voice was clear.

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, but nothing I couldn't handle. Shizune has already taken care of it." She took a deep breath. "N-"

Naruto interrupted. "I'm relieved to see you all, but we have to hurry." The blond boy turned and began to run back into the cave from which he had come.

Tsunade was caught by surprise until she realised that Naruto wouldn't have abandoned the purple-haired Jounin, so she was most likely inside. She nodded to the rest of the group. "You heard him."

The group did as they were bid, putting their reunion on hold.

Naruto ran down a small tunnel and straight into the open cavern, quickly covering the floor of the cave. He reached the now unconscious orange-haired man, at the same time as he glanced over to the two former Oto-nin. "They're friends." He was speaking to each party about the other.

Karin and Tayuya watched the group of kunoichi appear in their midst.

A certain blond young man looked up to the Hokage.

Tsunade looked at the obviously dying man. She turned her assistant. "Shizune, please check over Anko. Haku, please check on Sasuke." She moved forward to take care of the grievously injured man.

Naruto watched as slightly clawed, but still feminine, hands worked their way over Juugo.

Tsunade found the puncture wounds in the man's chest. The wounds were not serious, in the sense that someone of Tsunade's ability would easily repair such damage, but were serious in the fact that without treatment he would drown in his own fluids, which had already reached dangerous levels within his breathing organs. She shifted the broken ribs, allowing the intercostals muscles to hold them in place while she worked on repairing the lung tissue, after which she would drain the fluid. "He'll recover."

Shizune was working on Anko. "Anko will be fine. I've repaired any scarring and, though her tenketsu have swollen due to exposure to several toxins, she should be fine in a few days."

Haku turned to Naruto as he let out a relieved breath and it took a moment for her to drag her eyes away. "The Uchiha is recovering from a mild chakra poison and head trauma. He'll get better soon enough." She frowned as she looked at the Sasuke's face. She omitted any information on the blue eyes which did not belong in _that _face.

The health of the injured taken care of, Tsunade glanced up at Naruto. It was time for some answers, but she hardly knew where to begin. "Naruto….." Any words she had seemed inadequate.

Naruto knew what was being asked of him and turned to Karin. "What's our situation?"

Karin focused for a moment, using her unusual chakra-detecting ability. "The guards and scientists have fled and the surviving prisoners have all escaped. Everyone in the facility no doubt sensed the effects of your last battle. There is no one but us alive within a half mile radius. Even assuming someone managed to get a messenger out, the soonest Orochimaru could send backup is two days, and because Orochimaru was trying to leave the transfer of his soul until your body was ready, he is keeping himself withdrawn from danger. He will not come in person."

Naruto nodded absent-mindedly. "I guess we have some time for explanations..." He gave a sigh, the last twenty-four hours lying heavily with him, though the last twenty-hours for him had in fact encompassed a matter of months. "Can we wake Anko-chan, tousan and Yamato?"

Tsunade nodded as she stood and walked toward the unconscious, purple-haired woman.

The first thing that Anko was aware of was a warm feeling in her chest, one that she knew, even barely conscious. "N-Naruto-kun…." Her breaths become quicker and deeper, her mind becoming increasingly more alert. Even before her eyes opened, her most recent memories returned to her. She remembered an exploding envelope. She sat up quickly as her eyes snapped open, earning a searing pain in her abdomen and back, forcing her eyes closed again before she could register anything. The abrupt pain, and her light-headed state, caused her to begin to fall back, but something warm wrapped around her. Despite her last memory, she felt perfectly safe. Whatever it was, seemed sturdy and she leant against the warm something as she opened her eyes again. She could make out yellow, but little else. The yellow something began to tickle her nose and she realised that is was hair. She realised that the warm feeling in her chest, and the yellow hair, meant it could only be one person. Said person was embracing her right now and she felt no desire to shirk him off. She could only imagine that she had been rescued. Something began to bother her; however, as she began to feel small against the boy's embrace and she realised that shouldn't have been the case. Eventually she slowly leant away, just a little. Her eyes widened at the sight before her. "Naruto-kun?" She looked into a pair of onyx eyes and was hit with confusion and a sense of loss. Naruto's blue eyes were gone. She leant back further, to allow her to see more of Naruto's face and she realised he wasn't wearing a mask. It had been years since she had seen him without his mask on, but surely he had not looked like that underneath, the last time she had seen him. She didn't even bother to take in her surroundings "What's going on?" Another voice caught her slightly by surprise, but when she tried to move her head her neck, several muscles protested painfully.

"That's what we'd all like to know." The voice was recognisable as that of the Hokage.

Naruto carefully took Anko under the arms and gently pulled her up, placing her upon a sleeping bag that had been placed against a stalagmite. He had placed it so that she could see the whole group without moving her head. She was perfectly safe on the periphery. With Karin, Hana, Hinata, an enhanced Tsunade and Naruto, there was no chance of anyone sneaking up on them. He looked into Anko's brown eyes and gave a small but warm smile. "After we wake up tousan and Yamato, everything will be explained." He glanced at the bespectacled redhead. He turned back to the purple-haired kunoichi, who had opened her mouth to speak. "I know you must be confused Anko-chan. I don't even know if you remember when you were woken earlier, but you're safe now. I promise."

Anko noticed that somehow Naruto made the obsidian eyes more expressive than she would have thought possible. She remained silent, trusting Naruto even more than she could trust herself.

Tsunade nodded as she moved over to the two unconscious Jounin. She took it that Sasuke and Juugo would remain unconscious. That was for the best. Each of her hands glowed green and she placed one on each of the Jounin's foreheads. Before long, they began to rouse.

Kakashi opened his eyes wearily, his body aching, but he was alive. He looked up at the Hokage. "Ts-Tsunade-sama…." His thoughts were still hazy.

The Hokage smiled down at the dazed silver-haired man.

A second person entered his vision, causing Kakashi to freeze.

Naruto smiled warmly at his father. "Tousan."

Kakashi immediately began to try and sit up, wanting to embrace his son. He recognised his son as easily as only a parent could, even if his appearance was rather alien. "Naruto, You're…!" A single happy tear rolled its way, almost imperceptibly, down the elder Hatake's face.

Naruto put his hand on his father's chest, gently preventing him from moving, but he squeezed his father's hand firmly. "I know tousan. It's good to see you too, even if you're all messed up." He noticed that his father's appearance was different. It was unlikely that his father had lost his mask in battle and his Sharingan eye was uncovered. They both had stories to trade it would seem. His face formed into a foxy grin and he gave a surprisingly comfortable laugh. He turned to Yamato, who was now waking up. "Hey, Yamato."

Yamato managed a weak smile. "Hey yourself, kid."

Naruto saw that all eyes were intently focused on him. "I think..." Now Naruto was in a dilemma. It hadn't been hard for him to work out that he had been in a coma prior to his attempt to rescue Anko. On the night she had been kidnapped, he had woken up in a room he had not recognised but which had been furnished with his belongings. He had been able to tell that a significant amount of time had passed, by the contour of the moon as he had travelled the distance to rescue the purple-haired kunoichi. He wanted to be honest, but could he tell them why he had fallen into a coma? Could he tell them that the smaller seal placed upon him by his birth-father had been created to activate when it had detected a certain level of male hormones, that should have signified he was thirteen or fourteen and most likely a Chuunin, but which had been fooled by a rush of hormones caused by an undeniably attractive female tackling him to the ground? He glanced at Haku, feeling some measure of guilt that his body had reacted as such, even though he'd had no control over it. No doubt Haku would have blamed herself, and he would be confirming those feelings, despite the fact that there was no way that she could have known what would have happened to him as a result. Could he tell his battle-exhausted father that his sensei had sired the boy that he had adopted? If he told his father, he would have to tell his mother. He didn't know how she would take that. Would she doubt herself as a mother? Anko and Tsunade would know that he knew they'd kept the truth about his parentage from him. Even if he reassured them, would their guilt strain their friendship? He knew that the truth would have to come out, sooner or later. Which would it be? "...it would be best if Karin explained my condition."

Karin nodded, unable to help but be nervous. She was surrounded by some powerful shinobi, who it seemed cared a lot for the person she had so wronged. "I worked for Orochimaru up until today. In fact….." She took a deep breath. "…I was in charge of everything that was done to Naruto." She could feel angry gazes seeming to burn into her as she glanced at Naruto.

Naruto noticed some of the anger that was barely being suppressed. "Karin's told me her reasons for being a part of this. She did what she had to." He noticed the glares grudgingly lessen, but he doubted Karin would be making friends anytime soon.

"What we did to him…..was as drastic as it was depraved." She turned a guilty look to the blond male. "You were pumped full of growth hormones."

Tsunade had guessed as much. "Somatotropin?"

Karin wasn't surprised, considering she knew it was the questionably the world's best medic who had spoken. "Yes. A typical person would have been horribly deformed by this treatment, but Naruto's regenerative bloodlimit allowed his body to keep up and grow in height by over a foot."

Tsunade saw the redhead pause, for whatever reason. "You've made Naruto's combat form permanent?"

Karin nodded. "We operated on his adrenal gland, increasing base levels of adrenaline and androgens, which as you know is a form of testosterone. The constant adrenaline made his current form permanent."

Tsunade nodded absently. "The androgens increased muscle mass…." She frowned. "…..but there is a side affect, isn't there?"

Karin nodded. "It wasn't intentional, but not unpredictable. He has more testosterone in his body than a dozen typical adult men and he's animalistic in his altered form. Almost any post-pubescent female will be most likely notice that Naruto is emitting what effectively amounts to pheromones." She looked at the kunoichi and saw several looks of understanding and even relief.

Naruto wasn't naïve. He'd been able to detect the increase in most of the kunoichi's heart rate, and would have put it down to excitement, except that Hinata, Ino and Sakura weren't affected because they were too young. Given a year or so, they would be equally as susceptible. Surprising to some, he was not happy about this. He put these thoughts aside for now. "That's why I've felt so aggressive, isn't it?"

Karin nodded. "You have handled it better than I would have thought possible, but it will take some time to get accustomed to."

Naruto glanced a little distance from where they sat, to a large white bone. "What about that other blood-limit?"

Karin nodded as Naruto got up and walked the little distance to his previous white weapon. "You received a bone marrow transplant and the life-force chakra from the last Kaguya. We used gene therapy with stem cells to limit the possibility of rejection. Your regenerative bloodlimit allowed you to assimilate what was actually fatally diseased tissue, which means you were the only person able to survive such a transplant. The Kaguya bloodlimit, the Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse), is the ability to grow any bone in one's body, which are on the same level of hardness as adamantine."

Naruto sat down once more and brought his extruded bone down with tremendous force, causing a two-foot long fracture in the cave floor, shocking the Konoha-nin. "I will need to train with it before I can use it properly."

Karin continued, this time turning to the Hokage. "With both denser bones and muscles, Naruto weighs in at nearly two-hundred-and-fifty pounds."

Naruto saw that the red-haired scientist now looked guiltier than ever. "Go on, Karin, it's okay."

Karin took a moment. "Naruto's muscle fibres were torn on a daily basis, allowing them to become continuously stronger as they repaired. At the same time, he was given a chakra poison, which fractured his chakra pathways and caused them to widen and thicken as they healed, further augmenting the chakra increase that had come with his artificial maturation. As a result, Naruto's chakra control is effectively nil and he is unable to use ninjutsu, medical jutsu, or genjutsu of any kind. He'll be forced learn chakra control from the very beginning."

Naruto had already known this, but still he frowned at how bad the situation was for his jutsu. The only jutsu he could use was taijutsu, which didn't really count as a technique at all.

Karin was glad that she was nearly finished. The more she admitted to, the worse she felt. "Finally, because Naruto's bloodlimit was continuously breaking down chemicals and repairing tissue and organ damage, his ability to heal is much more efficient, by a factor of around ten.

Hinata broke the award silence that fell. It seemed Karin was having a hard time facing the full reality of what she had done. "What about Naruto-kun's eyes?"

Karin had not mentioned the eye transplant because it was fairly obvious what had been done. "His eyes were transplanted to the Uchiha, while he received the Sharingan eyes in return." Karin was looking at the floor now, glad that her sister was holding her hand.

Haku asked the question that most of them were thinking. "Can you change them back?"

The bespectacled woman shook her head. "It can't be done." She saw blond Sannin seemed to be guessing some of what she was going to say. "When someone receives replacement eyes, because each eye is unique, the brain's occipital lobe is forced to establish new synapses while the original ones become redundant. There is plenty of room within the human brain for it to cope with this...under normal circumstances. The nerves of Naruto's former eyes; however, are atypical and the nerve density is much higher. Getting the original eyes to work in the Uchiha's body involved us having to encourage neuron growth in the occipital lobe as well as the optic nerve. His brain was just able to cope with the number of synapses that were created, reaching the maximum number of synapses that he can grow in both regions. Sasuke simply doesn't have the capacity to adjust to a new set of eyes." She saw that people didn't seem that concerned. "Even if the choice was made to leave the Uchiha blind, the process we used to bind the nerves of the retina to the optic never would mean the eye was destroyed if removed."

Shizune looked thoughtful for a moment. "But Naruto already has received replacement eyes."

Karin nodded. "With Naruto, we actually destroyed a large part of the occipital lobe and it regenerated with no formed synapses. We created a blank slate."

Naruto looked over at the girl next to the young woman who had spoken. "So, Sasuke is stuck with those eyes. I can live with that." He looked back at Karin. "Could you repeat the same operation on Tayuya as on Sasuke, with the Sharingan eyes?"

Everyone looked at Naruto in surprise, while Tayuya visibly tensed. Tsunade did not like where Naruto was going. "Naruto, w-"

Naruto held up his hand, as if for silence, but sent a beseeching look to the Hokage. "Please, hime."

Karin looked at the Hokage, who nodded for her to continue. "Yes, it could be done. Your body didn't need to have the eyes manually hard-wired to your optic nerve."

Naruto nodded to himself. "Then Tayuya will have these eyes." He passed his hand over his seeing organs. "I can regenerate a new pair."

Karin nodded her head. "It'll take longer than regular dermal or muscle tissue, but it should present no real problem."

Naruto gave a satisfied smile. "Good. When can we start?"

Tsunade coughed. "I think it would be best to wait until we return to Konoha."

Naruto shook his head. "I'm not so sure. Firstly, there aren't two better medics than you and Shizune-chan, even Kaasan is only on the same level as Shizune-chan, and Karin knows the procedure. Secondly, I don't want the council to find out about this before we transplant the eyes and put a stop to it. If they can't take the eyes out again, I believe it would help ingratiate Tayuya with the village and by proxy Karin. I was hoping you would take into account their rebellion from Orochimaru and they could become Konoha-nin. Finally, I don't know about Tayuya, but I would feel pretty vulnerable already, let alone surrounded by people who I couldn't be sure I could trust."

Tayuya was once again surprised by the blond boy's sensitivity. He was really intending to keep to his word.

Tsunade looked at the two redheads. Yes, they had done bad things and worked for Orochimaru, but what was more impressive was that they had broken their loyalty to one of the most dangerous men alive, to do what they thought was right. She turned to the two redheads "…..Alright. If Naruto believes in you, that's good enough for me." Her expression turned more serious. "You will be monitored carefully for some time. Remember; however, I will take any betrayal of Konoha as a betrayal of Naruto personally. That I cannot accept. Do you understand?"

Tayuya felt the levity of the Sannin's words, but she felt a small surge of rebellion. "It's not like we have a fucking choice."

Karin put her hand on her sister's hand, to prevent her from speaking further. "Yes, Tsunade-sama, we understand. We thank you." She saw the intense looks of the Konoha-nin and even the single Suna-nin. The silence begged to be filled, but no one could think of anything to say.

Naruto broke the silence first. "It looks like at least some of you have been fighting. What happened?"

* * *

Jiraiya waved a piece of lettuce in front of him. "Do you think it's dead?" He turned to his old sensei, sat in his former seat. "It hasn't moved in a while." He stuck his hand out and cautiously stuck out his index finger. "It's all dry and flaky." He dropped the lettuce on the floor.

The old Hokage sighed. His student had supposed to have been helping him fill in for Tsunade, but so far the Toad Sannin was proving more of a hindrance than anything. "She's hibernating. Tsunade did summon her five days ago, Jiraiya."

Before the female Hokage had left, she had known that communication would be a serious problem, since they couldn't take a courier bird. Summons had been their only option. Unfortunately, summon creatures couldn't summon themselves to places. However, unlike toads, the slugs shared a form of telepathy. Many suspected that the slugs were all actually part of the master summon herself, Kaguya, but only Tsunade and the Slug Boss knew for sure. Tsunade had summoned a finger-sized slug into her office, with the intention of having it relay information from a fellow summon, which Tsunade would summon in the field. So far there had been nothing, but they knew that Tsunade would not bother with mundane messages. The chances were, the first message they received would be confirmation of the mission's failure or success.

After a few days inactivity, except consuming proffered lettuce leaves with a high-pitched 'Thank You', the slug's outer mucus layer had begun to harden and it had stopped moving.

The Sannin in question frowned. "Is that all it's been?"

The Hokage sat back from the paperwork he was battling with. "Missing your student?"

The Toad Sannin snorted before looking defeated. "The gaki's a good kid, Ojisan. I decided that he is going to be the successor to my techniques."

The former Hokage looked surprised. "That is unexpected."

The Sannin nodded. "When I was training Arashi, there was still the…..possibility that I might sire an heir. It's kind of depressing to think of all my awesome Jutsu being lost."

Sarutobi sucked on his pipe, which his student hadn't even seen him light. "A lot of people are putting their hopes in that boy."

Jiraiya walked over to the drinks cabinet, but surprisingly poured himself an innocent glass of water. "It's almost too easy, isn't it?"

Before the elder man could reply, a small cough got their attention and they both turned to see the small slug begin to move and the mucus shell crumble.

The slug twitched its optical tentacles. "Jiraiya-sama, Sarutobi-sama. Tsunade-sama sends news…….."

* * *

Naruto approached the bed, taking extra care with the currently fragile form of Mitarashi Anko. For twelve hours he had carried the purple-haired kunoichi, never once letting up his secure and comforting hold. Tsunade had helped his father, having to support the silver-haired Jounin with one arm. Shizune had helped the still exhausted Yamato in the same manner. Hana had helped Juugo, who had remained silent the entire journey, unless asked a question. They would have to question him before they returned to Konoha.

Anko felt weak, due to her severely atrophied muscles, which was the reason she had been unable to travel under her own power, at least over a significant distance. Even though she was still only wearing the thin gown, she had not felt cold for the entire trip. The thin fabric was the only thing separating her skin from the young man who carried her, who was still only wearing a pair of torn shorts, and he seemingly generated as much body heat as a room full of people. She hadn't been able to help herself from hugging up to the source of warmth, but Naruto hadn't protested, only casting fond smiles down at her periodically. Anko had cherished the feeling of utter safety which had filled her, despite the vulnerability of her physical condition.

She was slowly lowered to the bed and the hold on her was relinquished. The cold finally reached her as Naruto's warmth left along with his immediate presence, until the bed covers were pulled over her and she was tucked in, not unlike she was a small child. The fox-boy sat beside her, his weight providing a comforting pull on the blanket.

Naruto looked down, seeing Anko's unfocused gaze. "Are you okay, Anko-chan?"

Anko looked back, the traces of a smile still present on her face and her eyes still soft from her affectionate thoughts. "I'm fine, Naruto-kun." She received a pleased look in return. He didn't really understand, but that was okay. He didn't have to.

Naruto turned when he heard and smelled his Hokage passing through one of the double doors to the room. There was a set on the left of the room and one on the right. Normally these would be bolted on both sides, but the Hokage had booked four large rooms on the top floor of this hotel. At the moment, all the intervening doors had been opened to make what amounted to a long conjoined room.

Tsunade noted with interest the very slight look of disappointment on the pale face of the woman in front of her, as Naruto stood up and stepped away from the bed. "Right. Anko, Karina, Tayuya and myself will be in this room. Shizune, Hinata, Ino and Sakura will be in the next room. Temari, Haku, Tenten and Hana will be in the third room along. Naruto, you'll be in the fourth room with Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke and Juugo. I've run this past the others already, is this alright with both of you?" She didn't have to ask, being the Hokage, but she wasn't an inconsiderate woman. Her question was met with nods of agreement. "This is our plan for the moment. Shizune, Haku and I are going in search of medical supplies. There won't be much because most of the operating on yourself and Tayuya will require chakra-scalpel surgery, but we need containers and sterilising agents. Sakura, Ino and Hinata have elected to hunt down some clothing for both of you, Juugo and some kit to repair the damage on my own, Kakashi's and Yamato's clothing. Hana, Tenten and Temari have elected to go in search of food." The Hokage saw the eager looks of the blond-haired boy and the purple-haired kunoichi. It had literally been months since they had eaten solids. "Karin, Tayuya, Juugo, Kakashi, Yamato, Sasuke and both of you are going to wait here." She gave the blond boy a serious look. "You're on guard duty, Naruto. Gokase seems like a quiet trading town, but we're still half a day from the Fire Country border after all."

Naruto nodded. "I understand, hime."

Tsunade moved to leave but stopped to glance at Anko. "I think now might be a good time."

Naruto didn't have to ask what the already leaving Hokage meant.

Anko wasn't a fool and could tell that she was missing something. "What was that about, Naruto-kun?"

The blond fox-boy didn't look worried; however, and instead grinned widely. "I've got good news, Anko-chan." Naruto's smile widened further. "Your cursed seal. Karin knows how to remove it."

Anko's breath caught. "W-What?"

* * *

Akiko knocked on the door in front of her. She'd already spoken to Hyuuga Kuri and after seeing Nara Miya, she would see Iruka and then Ino's mother. The door opened. She could barely contain her excitement. "Miya, Naruto-kun's coming home. He's-" Her words were lost when she saw the puffy, pink eyes of her former ward. It was obvious that Miya had been crying. "Miya, what on earth is wrong?" The pink-haired woman didn't hesitate to step around her friend and close the front door behind her.

Half of Miya's mouth lifted in an attempt to smile before her face fell once again. A hiccup-like sob burst forth from the other woman. "T-That's great news A-Akiko." She took a deep breath. "I-It's just I got news last night that…that….Tatti-kun." Miya had given her husband, Nara Tatsuya, a nickname on their very first date and, to his ire, it had stuck. "He's….."

The young Nara woman didn't have to finish the sentence. Her expression said it all.

Akiko felt a pang of guilt as she took her friend in a caring embrace. The poor woman unleashed a flood of tears. Akiko's husband and son were returning home safely in a few days time, but Miya would never see her husband again. Not only that, but most of her family would be on missions and not there to support her. "Oh Miya. I'm so sorry."

Miya didn't say anything for a few minutes, her sobs fading into sniffles. She stood back from her friend and headed into another room, soon followed by her old friend.

Akiko entered the room and saw the sleeping figure of her friend's baby daughter. She turned and saw that Miya seemed to be more at ease, drawing strength from her child. Akiko waited until Miya was ready.

Miya's words seemed to come from nowhere. "It was just supposed to be a patrol mission of the Fire/Rice border, just to make a point." She gave a sad sigh. "But the Konoha-nin are split into small teams to cover the length of the border. The Oto-nin are forming large groups and picking off the smaller Konoha teams. Jiraiya tells me that Tatti-kun's team was ambushed. There was no way for them to fight there way out, so he….he held off the Oto-nin and….."

The pink-haired medic didn't have the words to comfort the woman. She didn't know if they even existed. It brought home how lucky she really was. "He was a brave man."

Miya's continued to look at her daughter. "She won't even remember him."

Akiko moved closer to the cot. "Maybe she won't remember him here." She gestured to her head. "But she'll remember him here." She placed a hand to her chest.

Miya gave a sad smile. "Thanks, Akiko."

Akiko gave an embarrassed smile. It had sounded a little cliché, but she'd meant it. Her face became more serious. "Have you eaten today?"

Miya looked confused. "I'm not really hungry."

"Well just because you're not ANBU doesn't mean I'm not your medic. Come on, I'm making you lunch." Akiko took the other woman's hand, not even asking. Miya didn't have enough spirit to protest, only strengthening Akiko's resolve. She'd contact Iruka and Akina later.

* * *

Ino picked a sleeveless black woven fabric vest, with a high, limp collar which would flop onto the shoulders and back. There was a silver zip down to the waist, with a large silver zipper.

Sakura held a pair of loose black trousers that matched the outfit, with several large pockets. There was no point in trying to downplay Naruto's older, powerfully built physique, but they could try and make him look more controlled and efficient than animal. The fox-boy would never look weak, or even of average strength.

Hinata wasn't used to this type of shopping, but she had gone to find some shoes. The store didn't have ninja sandals, or even canvas shoes. She found a simple pair of black boots, with black metal buckles, most likely designed for outdoor manual labourers.

Ino and Sakura brought the outfit together and motioned for the lavender-eyed girl to place the boots below.

It wasn't a typical shinobi outfit, being from a civilian store, but it looked passable as ninja attire. It would make the blond appear less animalistic and more civilised, if not less intimidating. For better or worse, it would also make the super-strength Genin look even more mature.

Hinata stepped back, turning to the other two girls. "It's hard to believe Naruto-kun is only two months older than me." The regret was clear in her voice.

Sakura picked up the boots. "He's seven months younger than me." Her one was more wistful.

Ino put the vest and trousers over her arm. "I'm so glad that Naruto-kun is okay, but can things go back to how they were?"

Sakura frowned. "He's still the same person."

The platinum-blond leant against a wall. "Yeah...but it's not as simple as that."

Hinata's eyes showed her worry. "You think he'll probably be more despised by the village? That Naruto will distance himself from us to shield us from the villagers' hate?"

Ino didn't answer but her worries were written across her features.

Sakura wanted to deny the possibility, but it sounded like something Naruto would do, whether they wanted him to or not.

For once, Ino hoped that she was wrong.

* * *

A cloaked figure looked into the darkness, eyes fixed on an almost imperceptibly darker area of the shadows. Two eyes, previously closed in thought, opened, rings within them staring into those of the other. "You believe they have succeeded by now?"

Black and red eyes showed no emotion. "It is inevitable."

The outline did not seem concerned. "That may be fortunate. It would not be to our advantage for our former ally to get his hands on the nine-tails Jinchuuriki. However, the nine-tails and his allies will be more diligent from now on. We will have to wait until an appropriate opening presents itself."

The red-and-black-eyed man gave the slightest shift of his head to indicate an affirmative nod. The shadow disappeared.

The cloaked figure's face became hidden in shadows once more, before becoming only a shadow and then there was only the uninterrupted darkness.

* * *

Naruto had his back to the bed in which the deep-breathing Anko was asleep. The woman was emotionally and physically exhausted.

He turned when he heard footsteps, alert for an attack. He relaxed a little when he saw it was the solemn orange-haired figure of Juugo. He waited for the uncomfortable looking man to sit himself on the floor, opposite the blond. It was clear that Juugo was still feeling the effects of the battle, but he was much better than he had been.

Juugo remained silent for some minutes, but the person opposite him seemed content to wait. "I can't be trusted."

Naruto tilted his head slightly to the side. "That's not entirely the case. Karin has informed me somewhat about your condition. I'm not sure how much you know about it, however. It differs from those with the cursed seals because your pituitary gland, a pea sized gland at the base of your brain, produces the enzymes which are responsible for your transformation, rather than the pancreas. I assume this difference is simply because it is theoretically easier to alter the larger organ. Now in both glands there are cells known as endocrine cells. There are numerous subsets of these cells, each responsible for the production of different enzymes, from digestive enzymes to those which are responsible for creating certain hormones." Naruto wasn't sure how much the other man understood, but it as long as he got the gist. "My point is, that I don't see any reason why the appropriate endocrine cells can't be destroyed, stopping the production of these cursed enzymes." Since the enzymes in question were atypical, they didn't have a medical name. "That would stop you from being able to transform. You'd still have to deal with your….alter ego, but it would be down to your will power, whereas before it was physically impossible to resist." It was a shame the cursed seals hadn't been that simple to cure. The seals would continuously alter the pancreas until it produced the endocrine cells again, or destroyed the organ. That had been where the containment seal had come in. Both of those methods required will power to overcome the external taint. "Tsunade-hime, Shizune-chan, Tsuki-chan or Kaasan could do the operation shortly after we return."

Juugo was stunned. "You figured that out?"

Now came the hard part. "Juugo, they could have cured your problem like this a long time ago."

The orange-haired man looked down at the ground. "They wanted the level three." He'd even said as much earlier to the blond.

Naruto nodded. "I can only imagine the issue with that lay in the different glands used. That's only a guess."

Juugo stood up. "I can't repay you for everything you've done for me and I apologise once again for my actions."

Naruto gave a half-smile. "Don't worry about it."

Juugo turned to return to the boys' room, before he stopped and turned his head back. "Naruto-san….I don't know if I'm overstepping the mark, but…..friends?"

Naruto's mouth formed into a very fox-like grin. "Friends."

Juugo gave a brief nod and was gone.

* * *

Hana sat down at the small table, alongside Konoha's own weapons mistress and Suna's wind mistress.

The group had put in a large order of food and had another twenty minutes before the order was ready.

Temari wasn't entirely at ease around the Konoha-nin, though by some tacit agreement she had earned Tenten's forgiveness for the Chuunin preliminaries by being on this mission.

Hana was getting irate just sitting in silence. "So Temari, are you going straight back to Suna after this?"

The sandy-blond kunoichi shook her head. "I still have official business with Tsunade-sama."

Hana nodded absently. "I have to say it'll count in Suna's favour that you came on this mission."

Temari looked offended. "That wasn't why I-" She caught herself. "I guess it will."

Tenten looked sideways to the Suna-kunoichi. "You're like us, aren't you?"

Temari looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Hana laughed in a throaty manner. "She talking about _him_." She gave a more serious look.

Temari looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I don't feel like _that._" She wondered how sincere that sounded.

Hana shrugged. "I'm not saying what it is, or what it means, but there is something about him. It's hard to ignore, isn't it?"

Tenten's mouth formed a bitter-sweet smile. It's even harder to ignore now."

Temari frowned. "He's just a kid."

The chuunin-girl shrugged. "For now."

* * *

Shizune picked up a bottle of medicinal alcohol. She glanced at the other raven-haired kunoichi. While it was true that Haku was Tsuki's apprentice, many senior medics had a hand in training the young woman. Shizune had been one of them. "You seem distracted, Haku."

Haku had been holding a set of bandages for some minutes and seemed a little startled. "It's nothing, Shizune-sensei."

Shizune knew better than that. "Haku." Her tone wasn't quite remonstrative, but it showed that she wasn't satisfied with the answer.

Haku put the bandages back on the store's shelf, but she remained silent. She wasn't comfortable sharing with others, at least not yet.

Shizune watched as Haku struggled to find something to say. The Hokage's assistant gave a small sigh. "I can empathise with your situation, Haku."

The young woman's eyes widened slightly. "You can?"

The Hokage's assistant surprisingly began to read the label of the bottle in her hand, despite there being only a few words. Before she spoke, another voice intruded upon their conversation.

"We can worry about such things after we return to Konoha." The Hokage's words weren't forceful.

The other two kunoichi did not fail to notice the word of the use 'we'.

* * *

Three figures sat in the brightly lit room, the lamps from all four rooms had been relocated to provide the additional illumination.

Tsunade hesitated. "Are you certain you don't want anesthetising?" The operation would be an ordeal without anything to block the pain.

Naruto shook his head. "My bloodlimit will work better without it." His eyes remained closed. They had already destroyed the synapses in his occipital lobe and if he opened his eyes, thanks to his bloodlimit, his synapses would reform to the Sharingan eyes. He could not open them until he had regenerated his former eyes.

Haku readied a cloth, not looking forward to what was about to happen.

The blond Hokage raised hands, which began to glow blue. "Ready?"

Naruto gave a single, tense nod. "Go."

Tsunade moved her hands closer to the other blond's face.

Naruto grunted a little, the glowing brightening quickly. Mere moments later, the Hokage removed her hands and moved them over a sterilised container filled with water and ice. Two splashes could be heard.

Haku moved the sterilised cloth toward the patient as blood began to seep out of the fox-boy's closed eyelids, his breathing becoming much heavier. The young woman ran a quick medical scan of the boy's eye sockets. "There is a high chakra density within the blood that has flowed into the sockets. It's working."

Naruto grunted, the process of healing more painful without the rush of adrenaline that accompanied battle.

After a few minutes, Naruto opened his eyes, before blinking rapidly, trying to remove the watered down blood which remained.

For a moment, Naruto could see nothing at all, but that was to be expected. As synapses began to form, Naruto was able to make out shadows. Next, he could make out blurs, until his vision became clear.

Haku nearly gasped at the deep blue eyes that turned toward her. Any medical explanation of the organs in question would fail to do any justice. They radiated a warmth that was rarely associated with their sapphire colour. She saw the pupils narrow from a more rounded shape to elongated slits. Haku suppressed a shiver caused by the emotions the gaze elicited within her.

Naruto heard Haku's heartbeat race and he frowned. "Haku-chan...I'm sorry." He knew that she could not help her reactions to the chemicals he was producing.

Haku raised her cloth to the blue eyes which looked at her, until they closed at the nearness of the cloth. Haku ever so gently swept across the closed lids. She gave a small smile. He was as clueless as ever. "Don't worry about that, Naruto-kun." She was not about to admit the truth to Naruto, not at a time like this.

Tsunade smirked at Haku, able to empathise, who blushed at the Hokage's knowing gaze.

When Naruto opened his eyes, still smiling, both females had already schooled their expressions.

The Hokage turned to the apprentice medic, picking up a small container of water and ice, two spheres floating within. "Haku, Shizune should be about finished with her preparations. Take these to her."

Haku did as she was bid with one last glance at the fox-boy.

Now just the two of them, Naruto's mouth formed a winning smile, only enhanced by his recent growth spurt. "You have told me about the fight with the Itachi and Kisame puppets..." The effort that everyone had gone through for him and Anko had swelled his heart. He hadn't embarrassed them but he had made his feelings of gratitude clear. "...but what has been going on at home in my absence, hime?" He already knew that Shizune was more than capable of handling Tayuya's operation, and she was only in the other room in the unlikely event the Hokage's skills were required.

The Slug Sannin leant back, her shoulders resting against the wall. "It's felt like such a long time since you left, Naruto. You were really missed." She turned her head a little, so that she wasn't looking the fox-boy in the eye. He didn't see the look in her eye. "You've wormed your way into quite a few hearts."

The boy put his hand behind his head in embarrassment. "Just lucky I guess."

Tsunade chuckled. It was charming idiosyncrasies like that which only drew people to him even more. "Well. The night that you left to save Anko………"

* * *

Miya sat quietly, looking into the small fireplace, her infant asleep in her arms. Her friend had remained during the afternoon, giving her space, but also company. A second pair of hands helped with a baby around. "Tatsuya suggested Naruto to be Mei's godfather." The child was named after her Chinese grandmother, who married into the Nara clan decades before.

Akiko was surprised by the topic raised. "Naruto-kun would be honoured, I'm sure. He's regretted that he hasn't been able to spend as much time as he would like with the old team."

Miya frowned. "It is to be expected. We've always expected great things from him." _Tatti-kun would not have died if Naruto had been on that mission. _She sighed to herself. Such thoughts would not lead anywhere good.

The pink-haired woman didn't acknowledge the statement. It didn't need to be. "You know, Miya, the school are still looking for a permanent replacement for Mizuki."

The job wasn't suited to the majority of ninja. The pay was below average, though acceptable. Teaching took up so much time that there was little remaining for training. It was usually a job for Chuunin who did not see themselves progressing to Jounin, either by choice or by factors beyond their control.

The dark-haired Nara had obviously not expected the comment, but after a moment she smiled gratefully to the other woman. Now she thought on it, she didn't want to be an active Shinobi now that her daughter only had one parent. The idea of dying was something that most good ninja become at ease with. Miya had known, when she had joined ANBU, that her life could be forfeit at any time. But now she had a daughter and she didn't want to leave her an orphan.

"I'll mention the idea to Iruka later, but don't worry about it for now." Akiko knew that her friend needed time to grieve. The only reason that the woman was taking it as well as she was, was because shinobi couples, even parents, were more prepared for the eventuality that one of them might not return from any given mission. She had only mentioned it to ease her mind, had the thought occurred to her friend that she wanted to retire from her active status. It was quite common for single parent shinobi to take administrative or other non-combat jobs, rather than risk leaving their children parentless. Some even became civilians.

Miya moved forward without warning, though slowly as to not wake her infant, and she stood. "I think I'll put Mei to bed. I could do with some sleep myself." She hadn't been able to sleep the previous night at all. Due to the emotions that she had suffered since the news, she felt more exhausted than from any mission she had done. "I am sure you have others to tell the good news." She gave her friend an intense look. "It is still good news, Akiko. Tatti-kun would be glad that Naruto is safe." Her Nara husband hadn't known the boy that well, directly, but he had heard a lot about him from his wife. Some of her affection had rubbed off on her husband.

The medic stood, glad that the Nara woman was in a stable enough state to know she needed to rest. "I'll come by again tomorrow?"

Miya absently kissed her daughter's head. "I'd like that." She began to head out the room and toward her bedroom, trusting her friend to let herself out.

Akiko silently closed the Nara's front door behind her, looking at the sun that was near the horizon. For a moment she just took in the sight. She let out the large breath she hadn't even noticed taking in. The corners of her mouth turned up a little, though it was an almost sombre smile. As much as she felt for her friend's loss, she still had her own good news to tell Akina and Iruka. Not speeding along this time, she took slow, steady steps toward the Academy.

* * *

A pair of lids opened to reveal charcoal-black eyes. That in itself didn't seem significant, but appearances can be deceiving.

Tayuya sat bolt upright. She was alone in her room, the morning sunlight piercing the thin fabric of the curtains. That didn't matter though. The fact was, that she could see to tell such details. She could see! She jumped out of bed and walked to the en-suite bathroom and looked in the mirror and her new eyes. She gasped.

Looking back at the red-haired kunoichi was a face devoid of any scarring. Her hand rose to touch her own cheek and she poked it, as if she couldn't believe what she saw. She quickly pulled the collar of her top outward, looking down. The scarring on her body was also gone. With a rare smile, the ex-Oto-nin turned her attention back to the mirror and her new eyes. She'd already had a pair of dark eyes and she was surprised that the replacements didn't look very much different. But how different could black look? It seemed the soul really made the eyes what they were.

The soon-to-be-Konoha-nin glanced almost guiltily to the side, realising that she was being foolish. She concentrated chakra to her eyes, something she was used to doing when she had been trying to heal herself. The iris of each eye turned a crimson colour, with two comma-like marks in one eye and a lone mark in the other. She looked at her hand and moved it slowly. It was really weird. She couldn't as such see where her hand was going to be, but her eyes were drawn to where the hand would be a moment before it arrived. Things looked very clear and when she sped her hand's movement up, there was no blur. It was a little disorienting. She concentrated chakra to her hand, again something she had done previously in an attempt to perform medical jutsu. She could see the blue glow that she knew wouldn't have been visible to her previous eyes, even when they had been functioning. Deciding to test something she had always speculated on, she glanced at the superfluous instructions on a shampoo bottle. She closed her eyes and silently mouthed the exact words that were on the label. That answered that question. She felt a wave of fatigue, already feeling the drain caused by her eyes. Of course the eyes would take a higher toll on her than an Uchiha. She let the chakra flow stop and the eyes returned to their regular colour. She would take time to get used to the new eyes.

The foul-mouth girl suddenly laughed roughly as she imagined how pissed Orochimaru would be, knowing that she had the eyes he had been hunting.

So involved in her thoughts was Tayuya, that she almost jumped when there was a knock at the small bathroom door. "Yeah?" She didn't care she looked unkempt and was unwashed.

The door swung open to reveal another redhead. Karin gave a small smile in return to her sister's grin. It made her happy to see her sister's own joy. "I take it I don't need to confirm that your eyesight has returned." Tsunade had pretty much guaranteed the eyes were working after examining her.

Tayuya turned to look again at her eyes. "You know what?" She turned to her sister. "These Konoha fuckers aren't so bad." By her standards that was a glowing compliment.

Karin smiled before her face drooped a little. "I only wish that we'd ended up walking into the fire country, all those years ago, instead of the rice country..."

Tayuya was sobered at the thought and silence fell between the two as they lamented unhappy years under the Snake Sannin. The two were brought out of their respective reverie by a voice from the other room.

"It's a good thing for me you didn't, or I'd be – what would you say Tayuya – fucked." A deep baritone laugh followed the comment.

Tayuya scowled at the door. "This is a private conversation, shit-head!"

On the other side of the door, Naruto rubbed the back of hid head. "Yeah, well, sorry about that. I haven't learnt to block my senses very well."

Tayuya found that she couldn't be annoyed, as much as she wanted to be. She imagined it would be really annoying being able to hear so well. She knew for a fact that she snored loudly. "Whatever. I'm getting in the shower." She watched her sister move to the door and suddenly she felt oddly conscious of her appearance, but she couldn't exactly hide.

Naruto looked at the slightly dishevelled kunoichi as the second redhead moved into the room. Naruto was smart enough to keep any comments to himself. "Just to let you both know, we head out in one hour."

Tayuya grunted and her hand reached for the door and she was about to shut it when she thought better of it. "Naruto...well...you know...thanks and stuff." Before the boy had a chance to answer, the door shut and a lock could be heard turning.

Karin noticed that the fox-boy didn't seem offended as he gave her a wave and exited the room. She marvelled at how well he seemed to spring back back from trauma. She couldn't help but wonder if it was just for show or if he'd had that much practice.

* * *

Kurenai was proud of her village, even as her own end loomed over her.

Standing the south-side of a large river that bisected the large forest at the Fire/Rice border, her hair was whipped by the tumultuous wind. Blood dripped down the fingers of her right hand, even as her arm lay still against her side. Her bandages were damp from her exertion and there were small tears and burns thereon, as well as on her outfit.

She had been sent on a mission to patrol the region. The leaf were busy making sure they accepted the appropriate number of missions, but that did not mean they were foolish enough to forget the very real threat that Otogakure presented. A third of all active teams were patrolling the Fire/Rice border.

The three Chuunin that had accompanied her had fallen in battle, but against no less than fifteen Oto-nin. It seemed Orochimaru was trying to hinder the recovery of his former village by reducing their number.

Kurenai counted nine dead Oto-nin, while six were still standing. If she was lucky, she could take out three before she was overcome. Her team may have lost but it was something she could take pride in. It would have cost the Oto-nin twelve low-Jounin level ninja to take on one of Konoha's rookie Jounin and three Chuunin.

Kurenai shifted her left shoulder, which was already beginning to tighten from previous strain. Her left hand was broken, a smart move from one of the more informed Oto-nin. Genjutsu was no longer an option. Her voice was so low that her enemies could not hear. "I'm sorry I didn't get to see you return home safely, Naruto, Anko." She took one small step and was gone.

A wave of raven hair, for a moment seemingly suspended in the air, showed the arrival of the Konoha-nin amidst the Oto-nin.

Kurenai's taijutsu fighting style had changed a little since she had begun training with Anko one or two evenings a week. It showed as she broke one of her opponents' noses with the back of her head as she stabbed a kunai into the shoulder of another, who had been fast enough to avoid taking a fatal injury to the neck.

Kurenai felt a small blade slide into her side in response to her own attack but she ignored it. She pulled out an exploding note as she took a blow to the temple. She prepared to activate the tag.

The Oto-nin were already preparing to take evasive action when something shot into their midst.

Kurenai felt something run into her and with a lurch of her stomach she realised that she had been removed from the crowd of Oto-nin. The Jounin looked up to see someone she did not expect. "Tsunade-sama!?" Seeing the direction of the Hokage's gaze she realised they were, of course, still in a fight.

Team eight's sensei was just in time to see a tall blond man, dressed in black trousers and top, drop a boulder, almost as tall as himself, in front of him. The Oto-nin didn't seem to know what to expect. Kurenai watched the man draw an arm back as he span three-hundred-and-sixty degrees before slamming a fist into the boulder with tremendous force. The rock shattered and the debris exploded in the opposite direction. The Oto-nin were taken by surprise and, even as they formed seals for a replacement technique, they were torn to pieces. "Tsunade-sama, who is that?" She couldn't help but notice the way the man carried himself and the strength that seemed to emanate from him. His presence was a little intoxicating.

Tsunade saw that the Oto-nin had been defeated. The rest of the Konoha-nin, not having been able to detect the battle so far away and unable to match her own and Naruto's speed, arrived on the scene. Anko was moving under her own power now, thanks to Shizune's ministrations. "Definitely still suffering violent tendencies." The blond woman knew that Naruto could simply have knocked all the ninja out in the blink of an eye. Her attention finally turned back to her Jounin subordinate.

Naruto moved over to his Jounin sensei, his hand moving behind his head. "It's good to see you again, Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai took in the blond hair, blue eyes and the sheepish fox-grin. Shock, guilt for inappropriate feelings for her student and blood loss took its toll, and she passed out.

* * *

Akiko stood up from her bench, before sitting back down again, shortly before standing once more. The cool breeze was offset by the warm sunshine as, rather aptly, the rustle of leaves counterpointed the sound of the wind.

She felt a friendly hand on her shoulder, turning to see one of her former ANBU wards. The Hyuuga offered the smallest of smiles. "Jiraiya-sama _did_say that Tsunade-sama estimated their return between mid and late afternoon." It was barely midday.

The pink-haired woman sat down once again, beside the other kunoichi. She slowed her breathing. At least she was here. Tsuki was covering for her at the hospital. Iruka had been unable to find cover for his class. He could have dismissed them early, but it was nearing the end of the year and would have proved irresponsible. Miya...wasn't ready to be out yet.

The minutes continued to pass by, but they were more tolerable. The Hatake matriarch had waited this long to see her son, she supposed a few more hours wouldn't hurt. Still, she span round when she felt her Hyuuga friend shift in her seat.

Kuri was slightly amused by Akiko's actions. For all the medic knew, she might have simply been uncomfortable. "Someone's coming." She tried to focus but it was difficult. "The chakra output of one of them is making it impossible to get a clear look."

Akiko's muscles tensed as she stared at the road visible outside the gate. The silence was only broken by the sounds of nature and the two Chuunin guards idly chatting.

After more seconds passed, Akiko finally made out a shadow appear in the distance. It could have been one person or a squad, she just couldn't tell yet. For some reason her heart rate began to rise and she found her legs began to move of her own accord until she was standing outside the village gates. She was not expecting the darkness that suddenly obscured her sight or the feeling of two strong arms around her. The same heart that had told her that her son was safe, spoke to her once again. It told her the identity of this person.

A deep, rich voice reverberated through her, due to the contact between the two. "Kaasan." If she hadn't been forewarned about her son's alterations by Jiraiya, she would have been freaked out.

Akiko had known she would cry and the tears began to flow even before she realised.

It was odd for Naruto, how small his mother felt to him now. His keen eyes had made her out in the distance and he hadn't even thought about it. He couldn't use chakra but his mass and strength enabled him to travel at inhuman speeds. He had covered three-hundred yards in the time it took his mother to blink.

Akiko finally looked up into the familiar blue eyes of her only child. She could see the difference in him immediately, some of which she had been forewarned of. The look in his eyes though, was just the same. "Naruto-kun…." She leant her head down again and squeezed. Her boy. He was home. When she heard more footsteps, the pink-haired kunoichi gently pushed away from her son, not letting go entirely. She saw the rest of the rescue group, as well as Kurenai, Sasuke and three people she did not recognise.

Tsunade gave a smile to the other medic. "Mission success." She was taken completely by surprised when the smaller woman moved forward and grabbed her in an embrace. It was a little awkward but Akiko was a gentler, kinder and more emotional person than most ninja. It was this that made her such a good medic, even beyond her impressive skills. After a moment, the Hokage returned the gesture.

Akiko didn't care about improper behaviour toward her senior. "Tsunade, I thank you from the bottom of a mother's heart."

Naruto watched as his mother gratefully embraced the Hokage. The fox-boy took a deep breath, smelling the air of home, sweeter than he ever remembered. He smiled brightly to everyone and no one, taking a step closer to the large gates. "It's good to be ho-" He didn't get to finished his words before he was interrupted by a large puff of smoke in front of him.

The smoke quickly cleared to reveal twelve ANBU standing in front of the surprised fox-boy. One of the group moved a step ahead of the rest. "Hatake Naruto, you are no longer authorised to step within the boundaries of Konohagakure."


	25. Chapter 25

Summary of Previous Chapter:

The rescue group have found Naruto. Naruto asks Tsunade to save a dying Juugo. Anko and Sasuke are found to be in no danger. Karin explains what was done to Naruto; that he was forcibly grown, given near-indestructible bones, is always in his 'combat form' and has been given the Sharingan. Naruto intentionally keeps his heritage to himself. The group escape to a nearby town. Naruto gives the Sharingan eyes to the blinded Tayuya, re-growing his own blue eyes. Konoha gets the message that Naruto is safe and that everyone is returning home. Nara Miya informs Akiko that her late husband wanted Naruto to be her child's godfather. Several kunoichi discuss Naruto, suggesting there are feelings that go deeper than friendship and camaraderie. On Fire/Rice border, Kurenai is saved by Naruto when her group are attacked by Oto-nin. Naruto finally returns to Konoha, into his mother's waiting arms, but it's not all good news. ANBU arrive and tell Naruto he cannot enter Konoha.

* * *

Chapter 25

The dim lighting unnerved the middle-aged, bespectacled man as he sat in the small booth at the back of the tavern. As a result, the occupants of each table could only clearly see around their immediate area. There was no mistaking the purpose of such privacy. It was a dark place, where dark deeds designed.

The man unconsciously hunched, mirroring the majority of the tavern's occupants. He had already been sitting down for half an hour, but his contact had no scheduled time at which to arrive, beyond sometime that night. A large figure moved from a nearby table, catching his attention and he moved his head to discreetly examine the potential threat. The figure moved to the bar, seemingly no threat to him. The waiting man turned his head forward again, only for his breath to catch in his throat.

Sitting on the opposite side of the booth sat a large figure shrouded in an equally large hooded cloak. His form and clothing were completely still, as if he'd always been there.

If he hadn't been a warrior himself in days long gone, he knew he would have been much more shaken by the new arrival. There was no mistaking that this was the person he had been waiting for. "Hachiuma-san." He was disgusted with himself for the nervous tone. He wasn't easily intimidated, but this figure projected an air of lethality.

The figure on the other side of the booth didn't acknowledge the implied greeting, but somehow the darkness in the hood seemed to intensify.

Suppressing a shudder, the man reached into his jacket and slid a piece of folded paper across the table.

A large hand reached out, picked up the letter and flicked it open with one hand. It was only open for a second before being placed into the deep recesses of the cloak. The hooded head nodded.

Unsure whether to be relieved or not, the man reached down and pulled a small bag onto the table and pushed it slowly to the middle, trying not bring attention to them or the bag. "I'm not going to lie to you. I don't trust mercenaries, but I'm desperate and you were recommended to me by an acquaintance. You get that now and twice as much again when the mission is complete."

With only the slightest tinkle of metal against metal, the bag simply vanished. The shrouded figure didn't seem troubled by the lack of trust from his employer. It was understandably hard to trust a person whose loyalties were to the highest bidder.

A gentle crash from across the room pulled the bespectacled eyes away from the mysterious figure, but it was only a drunken man clumsily getting out of his seat. His eyes immediately returned ahead. "I-" The words fell dead in his mouth. The man was gone.

* * *

The flicker of illumination in the room was not a malfunction in the lighting, but instead the projector that sat at the back of the room, the wide beam of light revealing the otherwise invisible dust dancing in the air.

Looking from the back of the room, four silhouettes were visible in front of the large screen at the front.

From the front of the room, the figures' features were ill-defined in the darkness, but a change in scenery on-screen caused a flood of bright light to swamp the room for a moment.

There was one chair within the room. On it sat a large man with dark hair, narrow eyes of unidentifiable colour, a well defined nose, a scar under the left eye and a square chin. They formed harsh features, though whether they were naturally so or if his expression warped them into such a sinister countenance, was unclear. The large grey coat with a tall collar did nothing to detract from the effect.

The remaining outlines were caused by three crouched figures, each supporting their weight with a hand against the ground in clear submission of the seated individual. The three all wore the same style of form-hugging, off-white outfit and headgear. The headgear consisted of a thick-cloth hat, with sides that fell nearly to their shoulders, with a gap at the top to allow a portion of hair through, and a hiate-ate over the forehead. Upon close inspection, the symbol could see seen to be four dots forming an inverted y shape. The close fitting outfits revealed one as a woman of medium to small build, a male of medium build and a male of a larger build, each with pink, light blue and raven hair respectively.

On the screen stood a woman the seated man barely recognised. His eyes focused on the area just below her neck. It was covered, but he tried to make out any bump that might have caused by a particularly important 'pendant'. He wondered if he might be looking at _it_ right now. That was the only reason he had wasted nearly two hours on such trash.

The blue-haired ninja watched the screen also, burning the features of the actress into his mind. "I knew it. The actress known as Fujikaze Yukie is actually Kazahana Koyuki." The man could have laughed at the idea. She was hiding in plain sight of all her enemies. She was either very clever, or very stupid.

"Those ten years of searching finally paid off." For the pink-haired woman, it had been a long ten years. She knew it had been for all of them.

"This is all too easy." The largest male smirked to himself. Not only had they found their target, she was actually coming to them. She was practically walking into their hands.

The man in front of them said nothing and just continued to stare intently at the screen.

* * *

An individual slumped at the bar, but whether this was due to alcohol consumption or something else, was unclear. What was clear; however, was that no one got into such a condition on their own because they were happy. The large coat hid the person's body shape and their position made it hard to gauge their height. It might have been a man, but equally might have been a woman.

The barman didn't have to be asked when a small, empty glass slid toward him. He picked it up without comment, to replace it only moments later, now filled with a clear liquid.

An indistinct amount of time passed, with no clock to mark its passage.

"Your strongest Otsushuon….and one for the lady." A deep, coarse voice spoke four seats over to the right of the figure now identified as a woman.

The woman turned her head in suspicion at the man who had spoken. He wore a large brown coat which hid his body; a black woollen cap covered his head and a tall collar hid his face. He looked large, like any number of manual labourers of the area. There was nothing distinct about him that she could see, though she could have sworn she caught the scent of some kind of oil.

The two drinks were placed in front of their respective drinkers.

The man shrugged without turning to the woman. "You look how I feel. Like you could do with killing a few brain cells."

The woman wasn't sober enough to be sure, but the man didn't seem to be lying, at least not obviously. She raised the glass half an inch in his direction and drank a few sips, a pleasant burning sensation forming down her throat. She turned as she heard a satisfied expulsion of air from her benefactor and his glass slam on the table.

"Same again, keep, and the lady when she's done." The man didn't seem worried about the cost, but there were many fishermen who spent months at sea and only had days or weeks to spend their money in before heading out to sea once more. It was an ideal vocation for unattached men, but only if they wanted to remain as such.

The woman might have worried about him trying to 'pick her up', but at the rate he was imbibing, he wasn't going to be a threat to anyone after ten minutes.

With the routine broken only temporarily by the new arrival, time continued to pass uneventfully.

The woman guessed that about twenty minutes had passed when she saw that already eight glasses stood on the counter in front of the now slumped over man to her right, while only one empty and one half-full glass stood before her. Even so, she was feeling dizzy and she decided to rest her head on the counter for just a moment. When darkness overcame her, she was silently grateful for the escape from the real world.

The barman saw the two unconscious figures and shook his head, turning to place a recently dried glass back on the shelf. He sighed and turned back, ready to help the two up and into the street, only to find they were gone.

* * *

_The sound of slippers against the wooden decking was barely audible. _

_The young princess hugged herself as she walked along the wooden pathway, dressed in a purple and white kimono, with long hair pulled into two ponytails and a thin green headband nestled within her dark hair._

_She had fallen asleep in her father's armchair. She had been watching him work, but the gentle heat from the fireplace had quickly sent her to the land of dreams. As soon as she had woken up to find her father absent, she had left the room, which happened to lead outside._

_The small path led through a small, snow-covered courtyard until it got to her father's 'tinkering room'. The two places where her father spent most of his time were his office, where he did the day to day administration required to run a small country, and his 'tinkering room', which was actually an engineering laboratory. Her father wasn't just a Daimyo; he was a highly intelligent and creative inventor._

_Koyuki found the silence in the courtyard uncomfortable. Normally there were various clanking or mechanical noises echoing from the courtyard walls, coming from the lab. "Tousan, where are you?" She saw a flicker of light through the open doorway ahead of her. "Tousan?"_

_The light from the doorway was partially blocked by a familiar figure. A tall man turned to face her. He wore a light blue kimono, with long black hair flowing over his collar. Kind eyes looked out from behind round glasses. "Koyuki? Come inside."_

_The little princess did as she was bid and followed her father indoors._

_Soon she found herself standing amidst several mirrors. She tried to understand the purpose of the mirrors. Whenever her father showed her something new, he would try and get her to guess the purpose._

_Standing off to the side, the Daimyo only smiled at his daughter. "So, standing there viewing. What are you looking at?" This time he wasn't try to lead her to an answer. There was no way a child her age could fully understand what he was trying to say._

_Koyuki looked hard at the mirror, trying to see anything about the shape and construction. Her eyes; however, kept focusing on the two figures that were reflected within. A confused looking girl and her smiling father. "Tousan and I…."_

_The smile on her father's face became more sedate. "Look carefully. I'm seeing into the future." He knelt down and pointed into the mirror._

_Koyuki tried to see what her father was pointing at, but she could only see her reflection. As she continued to look in the mirror, she noticed the darkness begin to impinge on the edges of the reflected world._

_She thought she was imagining it, but the darkness began to spiral inward until it reached the image of her and her father. After a moment, her father's reflection was hidden in darkness, leaving only her in the mirror. The world seemed to fade away. _

_Hours seemed to pass in the darkness, and she see didn't know where her father was. She tried to call out but no words came._

_Just when the darkness became crushing, it was broken by an explosion. Light and sound bombarded her senses. The world seemed to shake and spin. She couldn't focus or gain her bearings, unable to even understand where she was. All she could make out was fire, snow and ice._

_As abruptly as it had come, the dizzying lights and sounds vanished and now her senses were assaulted by the feeling of freezing cold against her skin._

_She was frozen; where and when she didn't know, but she was so cold. She didn't know how she could see with her eyes closed, but she could see the ice._

_So cold._

* * *

A hangover was never a kind thing, but the rocking motion was an unpleasant new addition to the condition. The young woman opened her eyes and looked at the wooden ceiling and sat up abruptly, causing her stomach to lurch horribly, but that was the least of her worries. She was in a bed, and it wasn't the bed of the hotel she had been staying in. Where the hell had she ended up? What had happened to her? Her stomach tightened as she suddenly wondered who had brought her here. She was a generally apathetic person, but that didn't mean she wanted to be taken advantage of…or worse. She shuddered, not really taking in her surroundings.

"Morning." The familiar voice made the woman in the bed jump.

The slightly scared woman pulled the covers up to her body, as if they offered some form of protection. A man stood in the darkest corner, so she could not make him out clearly, but she knew it was the man from the previous night. "What did you do to me?!"

The man simply stared for a moment. The soft rays of sun that succeeded in penetrating the curtains showed the young woman's long dark hair, framing an undeniably pleasing visage, and brown wide eyes. Not that this concerned him in the slightest "Nothing like what you are imagining."

"Who hired you?" The young woman was forced to make the assumption she had been kidnapped for ransom.

"Sandayu Asama." The man's utterance of that single name removed the tension in the air completely.

The woman's face mirrored the apathy of the previous evening as she fell back to the bed. "So you're some thug Sandayu hired to protect me?"

If the man was offended, he didn't show it. "Something like that."

The door to the room opened, just enough to allow a middle-aged man wearing glasses. The very man whose name the 'thug' had spoken. For a moment a salty breeze swept into the room.

A bored sigh escaped the woman's mouth when she saw who had entered and she proceeded to ignore the bodyguard. "Sandayu, get me some water, I feel dizzy. I feel like I am swaying or am I imagining it?"

A snort came from the bodyguard. "You're not imagining it."

The woman was already opening the door by the time the middle-aged man knew what was happening and she stared, wide-eyed at the large wooden deck before her.

The bodyguard watched in interest as the panic and fear surfaced on the woman's face, even greater than when she had thought she had been assaulted. It made him wonder if she had a fear of the sea or it was something else.

* * *

Fujikaze Yukie finished getting changed into her costume, feeling numb and devoid of emotion, moving mechanically. She was still in shock brought on by learning their destination.

Opening the door to her room revealed something she hadn't expected and she felt the first inkling of emotion. Annoyance.

The figure that took up most of the doorway turned toward her, but their face remained outlined in shadow because of the sun behind his back. She pushed him aside, which he made no attempt to resist. She showed him the same indifferent look she showed the rest of the world. She saw his rough stubble, wide chin and podgy face. Green eyes looked at her, never wavering. He was rather ugly and he was still wearing the same outfit from the night before "Do you have to where such a weird outfit?" In honesty, something about it seemed sinister.

A small frown formed on the man's face. "My appearance is irrelevant to the success of this mission."

A familiar voice caught both their ears. "It might be for the best. The director says that you're making some of the crew nervous." Sandayu pushed his glassed up slightly with a finger, smiling slightly. "Though it is an improvement from our first meeting." The large cloak and hood of four days ago made this outfit look practically friendly by comparison.

The man said nothing for a moment, obviously considering his employer's words. It wasn't his mission to make the film crew happy, but he didn't want to cause friction which might impede in his successful completion of the job. "Very well. I will return in a few minutes." He looked at Yukie, as if he might change his mind, before turning and leaving.

The actress turned to her manager when the 'thug' left in the direction of the nearest washroom. "Is everything ready?"

The kind looking old man nodded. "Yes; however, I think we should wait for…. your bodyguard." He had never asked the man's name. The mercenary had simply turned up the previous night with the actress known as Fujikaze Yukie, who had been missing for over twelve hours.

The actress just stared at her manager for a moment, but said nothing. She didn't really care.

She heard heavy footsteps from behind her and new it was the bodyguard. She made no attempt to turn around, not interested in his change of outfit. At least not until she saw the shock appear on her manager's face.

The voice that spoke seemed somehow different from only moments ago. Richer? Stronger? "Better?" It sounded like an innocent question, but the actress felt compelled to turn round.

Yukie was shocked by two unexpected changes to her bodyguard.

The first was the man's appearance, which was nothing like she would have guessed. A chiselled jaw and strong chin sat below a serious mouth. She didn't know that such an expression on him had been a rare thing until recent days. Three lines sat upon each cheek and above those sat a pair of sparkling blue, slit eyes that seemed to pierce right through her. Wild blond hair waved about in the sea-breeze. Looking down she saw a large black, sleeveless jacket opened a quarter down its length to reveal the two necklaces lying on top of a well-muscled chest, across which two equally muscled arms were crossed. On his right bicep was a Hitai-ate, the black material straining due to the underlying muscle's size. Further along the arm was a series of what appeared to be rather intricate tattoos, a similar set visible on the left arm. She also noticed a bracelet on each wrist and a plain looking ring on the fourth finger of his right hand. Black combat trousers and boots completed the outfit. It was a complete transformation.

The second thing was a scent that hit her nose, which made her even dizzier than the hangover she had been suffering or the ship's constant rocking.

Naruto knew it might not have been a wise idea to discard his disguise, but the latex facemask he had been wearing only came halfway down the neck and had a limited life-span. He'd decided it was easier just to discard the mask, contact lenses and outfit. It wasn't like such a disguise would fool Orochimaru or the Akatsuki anyway. Hopefully with him leaving the fire country for a time, it would make no difference. He saw the shock on the woman's face as he leant around her, realising as he did that he'd forgotten that the natural oils in the discarded coat had been counter-acting his body-odour. He stretched out one hand to the equally as shocked actress's manager. "Hatake Naruto."

* * *

Naruto leant against the railing as Yukie knelt over one of the male actors, whose character appeared to be dying.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" The pride in her manager's voice was clear.

Naruto nodded. He had to admit that she was convincing, a far cry from her usual blank-faced self.

Sandayu placed the palm of his hands on the railing and leant back on them. He turned to the man he had hired, trying to discern more about him. That was when he noticed the Haiti-ate that he had not noticed earlier. He gasped as he saw the symbol for the Village Hidden in the Leaves. With a line scored through it. He watched as the mercenary turned toward him, noticing the sound he had made. "Y-You're a nuke-nin?!"

The blond looked down at the band on his arm. It still hurt to look at it. It brought forth recent, painful memories.

After several silent moments, Naruto looked up from the piece of metal and cloth, to his wide-eyed employer, still waiting for the answer he already knew. "Yes." The words was surprisingly quiet, nearly a whisper.

Thankfully, Naruto was saved from further questions when his ward suddenly broke character. "Sandayu, I need more tears!"

The middle-aged man jumped to attention and pulled out a small bottle, already rushing to his only client.

He didn't see the sad look pass over the blond's face. No one did.

* * *

Yukie watched the director speaking to the large blond man. It was amazing that the aging man seemed unafraid. He was in the minority there, but then that was the point.

The blond's appearance was unsettling and the news that he was a missing-nin hadn't helped matters.

The actress watched detachedly as the blond man looked over to the group, his eyes passing over her and stopping for a moment. His eyes connected with her own for a moment and she was unable to look away. For only a second, she wondered who on earth this person was, before she remembered that she didn't care. His gaze returned to the director and she watched as he nodded warily before turning and walking in her direction.

The apparently treacherous ninja reached into his pocket and pulled something out that caught the light for a moment, making her think it was something glass or metallic.

Naruto didn't hesitate to take the young woman's hand, intrigued that she seemed neither bothered nor interested by this action. Though his job was only to keep her safe, he couldn't help but be concerned. It was in his nature. A small metallic cylinder was put in the woman's hand, an attached leather necklace circled around it.

The fox-boy saw a lack of comprehension on the woman's face; either that or she really was not interested. "If you get into trouble, blow on this. Hard." The chances were he would detect any trouble first or as it happened, but it paid to be cautious. He purchased the dog whistle in the same town he'd found the actress the first night of his mission, already in a drunken near-stupor.

The young woman didn't bother to respond as the her ninja protector passed her by, instead glancing at the object for a moment before putting it in her pocket and forgetting about it. It wasn't as if it would do any good.

* * *

It was an odd sensation, the cool sea air on his skin. He knew that almost anyone else would have suffered a severe chill having spent so much time exposed to such weather, but it wasn't like that for him. Even with only his sleeveless jacket on, the cool air seemed distant somehow. He was aware it was cool, but the cold did not penetrate past the surface of his skin. Even the cool wood of his ward's door never penetrated as he sat in front of it. The actress was lucky to get the room usually reserved for the captain, but it wasn't so lucky for Naruto, who took his job seriously. It wasn't that he was in any danger from the elements, but he didn't enjoy the random spray of sea water that fell to the deck and over his seated form.

He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sounds of the sea, which was a near roar to his sensitive ears.

Sleep evaded him, however. He hadn't had a good night's sleep for some time.

He summoned his favoured sword and placed it across his lap, examining the blade carefully. He brushed his thumb along the blade, bringing his hand away to reveal a bleeding thumb. When he started to move the thumb across the sword's blade in obviously meaningful way, it revealed to anyone who might have observed that the cut had been no accident. An already existing seal was painstakingly built upon.

Naruto examined his work, the outermost point turning black. The black flowed out and every junction it met, the black spread in all directions and soon there was no red at all. He could have used ink, but the ambient chakra in his blood generated the seal without further external application. He could apply chakra to seals, by haphazardly expelling it in all directions, but it was a waste and would interfere with other seals he had already created on the blade.

The deep, reverberating sound broke his concentration, causing him to look out to sea. He wondered if he imagined it, but he heard the sound again. It sounded almost like a song.

Getting up from in front of his ward's door, he sealed away his sword and moved over to the railing. He could afford to leave his self-designated post for a short while, since he could hear and sense everything on-deck, even with the wind making it more difficult than it would otherwise be.

Looking down he could see the source of the noise. A shadowy figure swam alongside the boat, a burst of air and spray shooting into the air as he watched. It was a blue whale, a creature he had never seen before in person. He knew of them in a vague way, but he had no idea they could create such a soothing sound. He leant his arms on the side and just watched the gentle giants turning slowly in the water, spouting air from their bodies when they had righted themselves. It seemed they were dancing to their own song. He wondered if the group were a family or at least friends. It reminded him of what he did not have and he found himself envying them.

* * *

Yukie's eyes tightened in her sleep, showing her unsettled dreams. Her dream seemed to reach a climax of some sort as she sat bolt upright, her forehead glistening in the lamplight. For a moment she just sat, taking deep breaths, used to waking up like this. As much as she ignored her feelings in the day, she could not suppress her feelings while she slept.

The actress was about to lie back when she heard a sound that instantly brought forth a memory she had long since tried to forget.

_Furasshubakku no Jutsu! (Flashback Technique)_

_The water was salty as it reached her lips, but it wasn't sea water that ran down her face, but her own tears._

_The little princess had been unable to sleep and snuck out onto the deck of the ship that was taking her away from the country she had called home all her life, and now she looked at the sea between the railings, shivering in the cold night air._

_She looked back in the direction of the ship's wake, no longer able to see a single light. _

_She slumped against the railing, unable to process her own feelings with her child's mind, and as if her mind was trying to protect her, she fell to sleep. Thankfully the gap in the railings was too small for her to fall between._

_An unknown amount of time later, Koyuki was awoken by something that sounded like rushing air, but she had no idea what it was. When it came again, she was able to get a bearing on its direction and she looked down at several dark shadows in the water._

_She had no idea what they were, but she knew that they were sea creatures of some kind. She wondered if the group were a family or at least friends. It reminded her of what she did not have and she found herself envying them._

_Furasshubakku Kai_

Yukie now knew that she was listening to the sound of whales that sometimes swam alongside ships in this region.

Without entirely realising she was doing it, the young actress got out of bed, grabbing a robe and a thick coat.

She was already beginning to feel trapped as they headed back to the country of her birth, something which terrified her more with each passing hour, and she had no where to run. She just felt a need to stretch her legs, if only to prove to herself that she had some control. If she didn't find some sense of control soon, she didn't know what she would do.

She headed out the door, unable to see in the dark for a moment, but she closed the door and let her eyes adjust.

When she could finally see, she saw that she wasn't alone on the deck.

With a frown, she turned and reached for her room's door handle.

"Don't leave on my account, Fujikaze-san." The blond man didn't even turn around when he spoke to her.

Yukie was in two minds, as to whether to return to her own room despite her bodyguard's words, but she let her hand drop back to her side.

The young woman headed to the railing, a little distance from the only other person on the starlit deck. She shivered slightly in the cool night air and realised that her bodyguard was still wearing the same outfit. Didn't he feel the cold?

Naruto listened to splash of the whales under the surface, their melody falling silent for a time. He could also hear the racing heart of the woman who stood nearby. She'd had an increased heart rate since finding out where they were all heading. Something about heading to the Snow Country was causing her anxiety. "I will protect you, Fujikaze-san."

The young woman snorted. "You have no idea what you we're heading too, mercenary. When you're life is on the line, you'll run away and leave me to my fate. You're only in it for the money after all and it's no good to you dead." Her words sounded bitter, but she didn't really care. The blond man said nothing and she knew she was right. She turned back to the sight of the starlight warped in the reflection of the unstill waters, further distorted by the large mammals breaking the water's surface. She almost jumped when something hit the deck beside her and she bent down cautiously, unable to make out the shape in the darkness. She reached out and touched it, realising what it was. A bag, and by the feel of it, it was filled with money. She looked confusedly at the blond man, who looked just the same as when she had removed her gaze form him.

"I have no interest in money, Fujikaze-san." He didn't even glance at the large amount of money he had thrown her way. He had already accrued money by his own means.

The woman's mouth formed a frown, her apathy unusually put aside for a moment. "Then why are you here?"

Naruto turned to face his ward and looked her straight in the eyes, which were clear even in the dim light. "We each have our secrets, Fujikaze-san, but rest assured, I take this mission very seriously. I will safeguard you with my life."

The frown transformed once again into the same blank look. "Then we shall both die in Country of Snow." She was taken aback by the look that appeared in the blue eyes opposite her own.

A fiery look entered the blue eyes of the young Jinchuuriki. "I promise I will not let that happen."

The actress's expression turned to anger yet again. "Who the hell do you think you are to make such a foolish promise?"

Naruto looked back at the sea. "Like I said, Fujikaze-san. Hatake Naruto."

* * *

Yukie yawned as she held out her hands to the small wood-powered stove.

An iceberg. They were filming on an iceberg. Was the director insane?

She glanced once again at her bodyguard, who stood nearby, but not near enough to be heated by the fire. The previous night she hadn't been able to bring herself to say another word to him and she wasn't sure why that was. He stood in the same outfit, while those with four times as many layers shivered. It irritated her that he could look so comfortable as the sensation in her hands lessened by the minute. "Don't you ever get cold?"

Reining his attention back to his immediate surrounds, having stretched his senses out, he looked at his ward. Her annoyance was obvious. "No." His tone remained light, but unconcerned.

Yukie huffed slightly, a small puff of moisture leaving her mouth. It wasn't only his lack of visible discomfort that annoyed her, but his calm demeanour, while she felt more and more sick with worry the closer they got to her place of birth. "Baka." If her bodyguard heard her, he gave no sign.

Only a few minutes later, the signal was given for filming to begin.

Naruto sniffed through his nose a few times; a frown on his lips, but no one seemed to notice. He wasn't familiar with the scent of everyone from the ship, but there was something else in the air, something he couldn't place. It might be any one of a number of innocent scents, but he couldn't be sure. His mind automatically filtered out the words of the actors and he listened intently to their surroundings.

Even as prepared as he was, even Naruto did not expect the loud explosion that sent a tremor through the huge iceberg.

The crew froze, looking behind the actors almost in awe.

Yukie just knew that this was it. This was going to be the end of her. She had previously hoped that when the time came, she would feel relief, but she felt terrified.

Something blocked her view.

Naruto turned his head a fraction, showing the side of his face to Yukie. "Everyone get behind me!" He didn't have to repeat himself as everyone scurried behind the blond man and the leading actress.

Of all the strange things to notice right now, Yukie noticed how she could feel the warmth of the blond man who stood only inches in front of her. His body was literally radiating warmth. She glanced down and saw the snow slowly beginning to melt at his feet. He seemed to thrum with energy.

A voice rang out across the now and ice, bringing the attention of everyone to itself. "Welcome to the Snow Country."

Naruto looked at the man wearing an almost-white bodysuit and strange looking armour, lavender hair just visible from his head covering. Something about the man twigged a memory, but he couldn't quite recall.

"I welcome you, Koyuki. Did you bring your hexagonal crystal?" Attention turned to the woman with pink hair, outfit and armour matching the first speaker, who stood on the tip of a tall peak of ice.

Naruto turned a questioning glance to his ward. "Koyuki..._Princess_ Koyuki?" Suddenly it fell together, why he felt he should recognise the two ninja. When he had lived with ANBU, he had often pestered the ANBU for details of the more dramatic missions they had been on. His father had told him of the mission to the Snow Country where he had saved the young Princess Koyuki after her father was overthrown and killed. His father had described the ninja in simple terms, but their appearance matched his father's words exactly. And that meant…..

Naruto's gaze shifted to a seemingly innocent snow rift. As Naruto predicted a third figure erupted form the snow.

"So you detected me…. interesting." The third ninja was dressed in yet again the same attire, but he was built larger than the others and his eyes appeared almost black.

The two blue eyes of the Jinchuuriki narrowed. "Fujikaze-san…Koyuki…whatever your name is, stay there unless I tell you to move." With that he dashed forward at the large snow-nin, his speed nothing impressive.

Naruto need not have worried about his ward moving as she fell to her knees as fear began to freeze her blood in a way the subzero winds never could. She recognised the three and she was suddenly returned to her childhood. To the day her childhood ended.

_Furasshubakku no Jutsu! (Flashback Technique)_

_The little princess sat at her small desk, one sleeve rolled up and her tongue protruding slightly as she focused intently on the parchment in front of her._

_Koyuki had to force herself not to hold the quill too hard. The key to calligraphy was smooth and fluid movements, or so her father had told her. _

_She finished the kanj she was writing it and held up the paper, blowing gently on it. It wasn't as good as her father's, but it was legible._

_The first sign that anything was wrong came when she realised she had unconsciously scrunched her nose up. Now she focused on her nose, she detected an acrid odour, reminiscent of the smell of burning logs in the fireplace, except it was much harsher to her young nose._

_She heard a 'whoomph' and suddenly the smoke began to pour in around her door. She was too young to know that the sudden increase in smoke could not have been natural._

_Koyuki just stood, frozen. She had no idea what to do._

_Within a single minute, the smoke began to sting her eyes and lungs as the air became a wall of black._

_She coughed and began to stumble around, unable to even see the door. She fell to the ground as she began to feel lethargic._

_She barely felt a pair of hands reach down and pull her off the ground. She felt her stomach lurch and a sudden rush of cold air against her skin. Of course the air was actually quite warm, due to the extent of the fire, but it was relative. Her body showed its relief by forcing deep breaths of air into her lungs. Her head began to clear. She looked down at a black-clad pair of legs pumping as her saviour ran through the snow. _

_Koyuki watched the wooden decking fly past her eyes as drops of water fell against the back of her neck. She didn't realise that the roaring flames that had swept through the palace were melting the snow before it reached the ground._

_The air suddenly became hot again and the princess realised they had headed inside once more. She felt herself being placed on the ground, and she managed to balance enough to remain standing. The walls around her were beginning to burn, but the room was relatively smoke free due to the open door and the flow of air caused by the heat of the flames. She was still afraid, but had no choice but to trust her safety to the white-haired figure that ran across the room. She was young, but she knew that he had already saved her life._

_It was only then that she considered why the man was running across the room and she saw something on the floor that made her blood run cold despite the heat. It was a body and it was wearing her father's kimono. She wanted to run over, to see if her father was okay, but her feet became rooted to the floor._

_Koyuki's mother had died before she could remember and her father had managed to be both parents as well as rule an entire country. He was the person who would have made her feel like a princess even if they had been the poorest people in the country. He had been her whole word. Somehow...somehow she already knew he was gone. She would never see the special smile he had just for her. She would never feel his hand on her shoulder when he spoke to her, teaching her the ways of the world or offering her encouragement. No, she would never have that again. _

_When the figure jumped over the fallen form, the young girl absently noticed the mask on his face, as her mind began to go into shock. She idly wondered if the mask was to protect against the smoke or if he wore it every day. _

_Koyuki saw the young man reach out a gloved hand and held it somewhere against her father's body. The young man's eyes closed in regret for a moment. It confirmed what she had known in her heart. Still, the blossoming pain in her chest threatened to consume her. She had to turn her head away and close her eyes, feeling the pressure of tears behind her lids. She had to open her eyes as tears forced they way out. She looked at the cracked mirror in front of her and saw her reflection. She realised that she was looking at the only family she had left. Herself._

_Time seemed to freeze and before she realised what happened, she was picked up once more and found herself in a familiar position on her rescuer's shoulder. She watched the flaming walls pass by and her father disappear from sight._

_She suddenly wanted to go back, to see her father again. He could still be alive, couldn't he?_

_There was a loud crashing noise and Koyuki felt cool air against her skin once again, this time the truly cool air native to her homeland._

_Koyuki was dropped almost haphazardly onto a wooden crate and she could see her home in its entirely, firelight transforming it into something entirely alien._

_With a shout, a sharp cracking noise and several barks, the snow beneath her began to move. _

_The little princess was forced to watch as her home began to move away from her. She felt like a part of her was torn away and was being left behind. She stretched out her hand, as if she could reach out and put her shattered world back together. The grief seemed to solidify and force its way to her throat. Her mouth opened to let it out. "Tousan!"_

_Furasshubakku Kai!_

The largest of the snow-nin jumped on his board and sent chakra to his feet, determined to meet his foe head on. After all, the blond man wore no Haiti-ate and was not particularly fast. No match for a Jounin of the Snow.

Naruto saw the other two snow-nin were waiting to see the outcome of the clash. He saw the dark-eyed man, who his father had named Fubiki, extend an armoured arm.

To the observers of the fight, it looked like the blond was about to suffer a severe blow, but the blond suddenly increased in speed dramatically.

The giant sword seemed to simply appear in his hand, he pulled it back and to his right before swinging it forward, but the movement was too fast for anyone below Jounin level to even see.

Mizore was sent flying backward like a meteorite, fragments of armour falling into the snow. He hit a snowdrift and vanished for a fraction of a second before shooting from the other side. He passed through two more until he hit a wall of ice. His head slumped forward, limp, but his breath was still visible in the freezing air. A large chunk of his armour was missing from his arm. A small amount of blood trickled from the gap, but the armour had saved his life.

Naruto let out a deep, almost meditative breath and returned the sword to his side, ready to defend or attack with equal fervour, his face hidden as he seemed focused on the ground.

The fox-boy's head suddenly lifted and he looked straight at the two remaining snow-nin, allowing a menacing tone to enter his voice, a near-sadistic smile on his lips. He had to admit he enjoyed the idea of fighting more than before he had been kidnapped and altered. "Not even close to good enough. Can you do better, Fubuki?" He saw the woman's eyes widen slightly. "Or perhaps you, Nadare?" He noticed the remaining male snow-nin's expression was more controlled than his female comrade.

A quick shift of feet and the blond was once again gone.

Fubuki formed seals as fast as she could. "Hyouton: Tsubame Fubuki!" (Ice Element: Swallow Snow Storm) A deadly flock of hardened ice birds shot toward the oncoming blond.

The unofficial team leader followed with an attack of his own. "Hyouton: Haryuumouko!" (Ice Element: Fierce Tiger-Dragon) A long creature, dragon in shape but with a tiger's visage, chased after her teammate's flock.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He was surprised to see such ice techniques. He was under the belief that only those with special bloodlines, like Haku, could perform such techniques. He wondered if Haku's ancestors originated from this country, rather than the Water Country.

The observers saw the attack hit and keep on going.

Any relief of the two snow-nin soon died when a spinning torpedo shot from the tail of the combined attacks, the front glowing brightly.

Naruto swiftly extended one leg, quickly followed by the other, throwing his weight downward. There was no sign of the sword, suggesting he had once again sealed it away. On his right wrist was a small, glowing shield. It wasn't as wide as his shoulders, but the spinning motion had broken the force of the two attacks and created a safety-zone for his body. He had lacerations along his arms and blood flowed freely for a few moments until he began to heal. He reached down and reactivated the suppressor seal for his shield.

Before starting his current mission, Naruto had taken the time to try and compensate for his inability to do jutsu. He couldn't use a defensive jutsu, but he had the shield from the Hokage. Of course it hadn't been just as simple as using it. He was constantly outputting chakra and would be until he gained better control. When he forced it out, it was wild, unrestrained and was expelled from his whole body. When a typical ninja used chakra, they had to focus it on specific areas of the body for it to have any effect. Since Naruto had vastly more chakra than even most Jounin, if he expelled chakra from his entire body, any given square inch was still releasing as much chakra as the average Jounin focusing their entire chakra on that same inch. Because of this, he had put seals around the Hi no Enjin (Ring of Fire) and the shield the Hokage had given him, to negate his chakra, which he would then deactivate to see the fire on his ring or activate the shield. If he didn't they would be activated whether he wanted to or not, as soon as he began to use chakra. He simply forced out more chakra to make the shield stronger. Even though he could not target his hand, enough reached his had any way to make the shield shine brightly. It was crude and a massive waste of chakra, but it helped make up for his current handicap.

Naruto didn't seem to notice the snow and ice on his clothing and arms, already melting into water because of his warm aura. He seemed to be thinking.

The blue-haired man and pink-haired woman watched the blond. He was an opponent to take seriously, not to attack hastily.

Nadare glanced at his female comrade and jerked his thumb into the air.

With a smirk and a nod, a pair of wings extended from a small device on the pink-haired woman's back, made from dark grey metal and a purple fabric.

The kunoichi went from standstill to airborne in an instant.

Naruto had not been expecting such a feat, but he simply took the information in. His eyes followed the flying woman as she continued to rise, but he didn't miss the sound of the footsteps of the snow-nin leader dashing off. He ignored this for now and his attention turned back to the airborne kunoichi.

He had to admit, the technology that allowed her to fly was impressive. It wasn't a simple case of wings and chakra. No, somehow the armour was causing chakra resonance, leading to a controlled cascade effect which the wearer could wield. The creative person in him admired the work that must have gone into such equipment. It wasn't unlike one of his own projects.

Fubuki looked down at her opponent. She pulled out several kunai, each with a small sphere attached. She threw two down at the blond.

Naruto dodged to the left and jumped back, watching the two spheres hit the ground and two large clusters of ice erupt. Another clever invention. The sphere seemed to contain a liquid imbued with elemental chakras, specifically air and water.

He avoided another sphere, forcing him back as the kunoichi herself retreated. He wasn't fooled for a moment, but he would play along. He ran forward, now dodging a combination of ice-spheres and explosive tags.

Fubuki watched as their target's bodyguard closed the distance between them. She gave a small smirk and launched her last Koori-Tekidan (Ice Grenade).

Naruto watched the kunai falling, in the background of his vision, the pink-haired woman was already turning away. He knew a trap was about to be sprung, but he was not so easily ensnared. In a flash, he unzipped his jacket and pulled it off. He barely noticed the frigid air on his skin as he bundled his jacket and held it up. The kunai and sphere struck the jacket, but there sphere did not break.

The blond ninja took the kunai in one hand and dropped his jacket, unconcerned about the cold. The woman was about to disappear around a peak of ice. He smirked and launched the kunai.

Fubuki's eyes widened as she heard the passage of a kunai in the air. She increased chakra to her wings and began to shoot up, but she wasn't in time. Her own weapon hit her foot and exploded.

Naruto watched as ice seemed to explode off the flying woman's foot. The ice crystal grew, encasing the kunoichi's body up to her waist. Because her arms had been at her sides, to streamline her body in flight, her hands were encased in ice.

Suddenly it seemed gravity had noticed the flying ninja.

Fubuki's eyes widened as her stomach lurched and she began to plummet.

The crash - created by the giant chunk of ice hitting the ground - sent ice-shrapnel in numerous directions. Naruto calmly tore a jagged piece of ice from his shoulder, and dropped it bloody tip first to the floor. When the debris settled, he noticed the bottom spikes of the ice cluster were broken. He saw the woman embedded within struggling. No doubt snow-nin knew how to use chakra to protect themselves from being frozen, but she was still trapped. Now she no longer posed a danger, he immediately lost interest and knelt to the ground and once again unsealed his sword.

Nadare watched from where he was hidden in the snow, in front of a row of tall spires of ice, wondering what the blond was up to and he prepared to launch his ambush.

Naruto closed his eyes, focusing intently as his hand pressed against a specific area of his weapon's blade. As continued to focus, the chakra that he constantly output seemed to diminish greatly. The blond was actually able to feel the cold, if only a little.

The trapped female stopped struggling for a moment, seeing that she was not in danger for the moment. She watched as something seemed to appear on the large blade, but it was only vague at first. Slowly but surely she realised that she could see kanj symbols beginning go glow in white and they were getting brighter by the moment.

Nadare suddenly realised he couldn't afford to wait for the blond's next move. The blond might have somehow figured out he was there, his male teammate having only half-heartedly hidden earlier. He began to form a long series of seals. "Hyouton: Itsukaku Hakugei!" (Ice Element: Beautiful White Whale)

It couldn't be seen from here, but behind the ice spires, themselves behind the hidden snow-nin, was a dip in the icebergs surface, meaning the sea was only yards away from them.

Naruto's eyes remained closed as he listened to the water's surface break. Of course he had heard the sounds of the sea a short distance in front of him. He had heard the same sound on the deck of the ship the previous night, though a little more haunting.

Fubuki's eyes widened as she saw a large, white horn suddenly appear behind the ice-spires in front of them. It was quickly followed by a large body of white. A white whale made entirely of ice. It would crush her, and probably her opponent, into nothing but a watered down red smear on the ice. She watched as the tail finally appeared, even as the head began to descend. She decided to spend her last moments cursing her supposed comrade to the deepest depths of hell. She didn't even notice the increase in light that was coming from beside her prison.

Beside the kneeling figure, the sword seemed to be covered by transparent, white fire, causing the blond's hair and remaining clothing to flutter wildly.

Naruto could see the bright white light through his eyelids and feel the airstream against his face. He prepared himself for the glare and wind as he finally opened his eyes. The seals on his sword were no longer discernable as such, the entire blade seeming to glow. He may not have been able to control his chakra correctly, that in turn meaning he couldn't create his usual blades of wind-chakra, but it didn't mean it wasn't there. He couldn't do more than mindlessly push it out, just like his normal chakra. However, if he expelled it, a suitable seal could effectively siphon it. If a seal master examined the seal he was touching and the seal on his stomach, they might have seen more than one or two similarities.

Naruto gripped his sword, his thumb placed on the highest seal, which could be found on the hilt. His father's knowledge of seals had really opened up a myriad of possibilities to him, ones he might never consider if he wasn't unable to use ninjutsu. He put the tip of the blade in line with his back foot.

The whale's tail finally passed over the small peak of ice, its trajectory meaning it would miss the user of the jutsu. Its shadow fell upon the two who it would crush, now only twenty feet above them.

Tensing powerful muscles, the Jinchuuriki took his thumb off the last seal and began to swing the massive blade.

Nadare had already begun his escape when the blade first stared to move. He ran straight up the nearest hill of snow and vanished.

A white flash caught Fubuki's attention and she watched as a large arc of white chakra was blasted forward. Half of it buried itself into the ground and half hit the whale. There was a sudden blast of air as the arc lost stability. It hit her with such force that she was torn from the ice which trapped her. She was smashed through the jagged pieces of ice that had constituted her prison, slicing her skin and breaking more than one bone. She hit the ground headfirst, cutting her scalp on a piece of ice-shrapnel. Her eyes closed halfway as everything became blurry, she could feel something warm at the back of her head.

Naruto had been prepared for the backlash. The sword had unleashed a large quantity of dense wind-chakra. He had never used the attack before, but he knew that the 'wave' of chakra would only be stable for a moment before the chakra expanded to a more reasonable density, rather explosively. He watched as the two halves of the whale fell aside - forced apart by the explosive expansion of air - missing him and also the large fragment of ice beside him. One thing he had not considered was the large crevice that was created, which must have been nearly twenty foot deep at the lowest point.

Naruto looked behind to the crew now standing on the boat and the woman now known as Koyuki standing where he had left her, apparently in shock. He smirked to himself and took a piece of paper from one of his pockets, about twice the size of an explosive tag. He tossed the piece of paper into the air, where it began to lazily flutter down into the small chasm.

The blond boy was about to dash off when he heard a soft moan. He turned his head to see the pink-haired snow-kunoichi beginning to move slowly, a pool of blood underneath her head. He was conflicted. On the one hand, he had been raised to eradicate threats to himself, his mission and his precious people without remorse, but on the other, his mother had raised him to hold human life in high regard. After less than a second's hesitation, he quickly moved past her and hastily grabbed his jacket, speedily shrugging it on and not even taking the time to zip it up.

It was at that moment, the kunoichi moved and her pink hair fell across her face, reminding him of his mother.

Now with even more urgency, the Jinchuuriki ran back and scooped the woman up, not stopping as he shifted her under one arm. He didn't know if it was the right think to do, but he didn't have time to make the choice and if he decided later that he should have saved her, it would be too late. Besides, it was one thing to kill an enemy who was a threat, but to leave a helpless woman to die did not fit with his sense of honour.

Naruto was a blur across the ice as he imagined the scene that was playing out behind him. He waved at those on the boat, signalling them to cast off. He just hoped they understood and that they'd had the sense to get ready for cast-off.

Now over a hundred yards behind the rapidly escaping blond, in the bottom of the man-made fissure, a small puff of smoke issued from the single piece of paper that had finally reached the bottom. When the smoke cleared, a large pile of explosive tags became visible, the occasional one innocently fluttering in the breeze.

The young Hatake was quickly approaching the edge of the iceberg. He noticed the larger snow-nin a little distance away, stumbling quickly away, his path diverging away from the blond's. He was promptly disregarded as unimportant.

Naruto ducked down slightly when he was about to pass the snowboard. Grabbing the device, he flipped it round and jumped, pulling his legs back and putting the board to his feet. He felt some force grip his feet firmly, obviously designed to keep the rider in place without straps. It was a testament to how hard the previous rider had been struck that he had been separated from the board.

The board hit the snow moving, the chakra output from the boy causing some internal mechanism to create thrust from the back of the contraption.

In the crevice, the seemingly innocent pieces of paper suddenly made a not so innocent sound, but only for a moment.

Those on the ship watched the massive fireball shoot up into the air, taller than the highest of the surrounding peaks.

A loud reverberating crack filled the air, echoing in a foreboding manner. A web of cracks formed around the crevice and rapidly began expanding out along the ice at great speed.

Naruto accelerated to even greater speeds, but as he did, he noticed the ship beginning to move. The tether snapped as some crewman panicked and the ship slowly began to move away. He could hear the angry and panicked shouts of the crew as they pointed towards those still on the floating ice-rock.

Knowing that the cracks were quickly approaching, Naruto bent his legs as he closed in on his ward. He grabbed Koyuki with his left arm and straightened his back, but kept his legs slightly bent, to help maintain his balance.

Finally the actress/princess seemed to wake up with a gasp, her eyes facing the direction from which her bodyguard was running. She watched as darkness seemed to appear in her line of sight. Dark cracks in the ice began to gain on them. "It's hopeless." The young princess's voice sounded desperate, but at the same time accepting of her fate. Her comment received no response.

The ship was now several yards from the frozen 'shore'.

Earlier, the boarding plank had been fixed firmly down with large steel rods, to stop it slipping on the ice. Half of it jutted into the air where it had previously met the side of their ship. Naruto lowered his head and output even more chakra, speeding up yet once more as they hit what amounted to a ramp.

The snowboard grated across the wood, but the thin layer of ice that had already formed on it since that morning allowed the board to move across its surface.

The web of cracks finally reached the plank and, losing its anchors, it fell to the freezing waters below.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

* * *

Last time on ANBU BRAT:

Some time after Naruto's return to Konoha, a mysterious man is takes on a mission to protect a famous actress, who later turns out to be an apathetic princess with a tragic past. It is revealed that the mystery man is Naruto, who is now a nuke-nin for reasons as yet unknown. The actress, her crew and her bodyguard make sail to Snow Country, where her current film is to reach its climax. Along the way, a team of snow-nin attack. Naruto defends the princess and shows that he is far from weak, using written seals to manipulate his potent chakra. Two of the snow-nin run after unsuccessfully attacking Naruto, who - after being reminded of the principles his mother tried to impart to him - unleashes a devastating attack to save the third, whose teammates treat her has a mere casualty of battle. As the battleground is destroyed, Naruto makes his escape with the princess and the kunoichi, on a borrowed piece of Snow technology.

* * *

Chapter 26

The sounds of the ocean accompanied the fading daylight, the dark-pink clouds mirrored in the peaceful waters.

It was a red dawn. Rather appropriate.

The figure atop a cliff overlooking the harbour had no interest in admiring such a view. "Where is he now?" The stoic voice of Uchiha Itachi seemed directed at no one but the gulls, air and sky.

A shape began to rise from the ground. Two sets of green spikes, then something that could easily have been mistaken for grass. A white and black face emerged. Soon half of Zetsu's body was above the ground. "Snow Country. More specific details of his destination are unknown." The milder voice remained uninterrupted, the harsher side of Zetsu uninterested.

The Uchiha's mouth seemed to twitch slightly, as if he was trying to frown, but unable to do so. "That presents a problem."

"You must have heard the rumours of another Jinchuuriki living in the Snow Country. There are stories going back decades of a white monster with five tails." The harsher voice of the plant-man always sounded sinister.

Itachi had heard these rumours, but the Gobi had never been any of his concern. Still, since he might end up finding the Gobi while searching for the Kyuubi, he could not ignore the situation. "Activate our sleeper cells in the capital."

A moment later, a seagull landed atop the cliff, but it was entirely alone but for the gentle wind.

* * *

The world seemed to slow down as he sailed through the air, the wind whipping at his hair almost excitedly. Normally when his mind was in such a heightened state, he was in battle and too busy to notice such trivialities.

The water and waves seemed almost frozen far below.

Naruto didn't have time to enjoy the moment; however, seeing as he was about to get either very wet or full of splinters.

The thrust from the snow-board was enough to extend their flight so that they would reach the boat. Unfortunately it wasn't enough for them to reach the deck.

Intense blue eyes flicked from the princess under one arm to the injured kunoichi under the other.

They were travelling very, very fast and one of his passengers was heavily injured. The impact with the side of the boat would no doubt seriously injure both females, possibly killing them both. It would be no fun for him either.

He couldn't risk dropping them into the freezing water as large masses of ice drifted on the water's surface, and impacting one of those would be as dangerous as the ship's hull, with the addition of hypothermia moments later.

Naruto didn't have long to decide, as they were now three quarters the way to the ship and their descent was accelerating.

Luck was once again on his side; however, when Naruto saw a large pile of tarpaulin sheets piled against the closest railing. It seemed like the pile of protective sheets were for the filming equipment. The film crew had left it somewhere where they could quickly fetch it and cover the equipment if the weather turned against them. He risked injuring the females under his arms, especially the injured Snow-nin, but he had few options open to him.

The strong hands of the Jinchuuriki tightened on the portion of clothing around each woman's stomach as he tensed himself. He would have to get this just right.

As they went from forty feet away from the ship to twenty in one-twentieth of a second, Naruto threw both women upward and backward, relative to himself.

Naruto watched the women travel upward and felt some relief. He had counteracted their forward momentum as much as he could, so they wouldn't hit the pile of canvas material at dangerous speeds.

Unfortunately, but inescapably, as the two women had decelerated to a safe speed, the blond fox-boy was accelerated even further.

The two women landed on the deck, just at the edge of rolled up canvases.

Normally a body, even one of two-hundred and fifty pounds, would be unable to penetrate twelve inches of heavily treated wood, even at nearly ninety miles an hour, but Naruto's wasn't a normal body. It was a chakra laden torpedo. The sound of violently splintering wood met the ears of all those on-deck.

The director was the first one to react. He moved as fast as his old bones would allow him, moving across to the unmoving pink-haired woman and his wide-eyed leading actress. The pink-haired woman began to groan almost inaudibly, seemingly too injured to be any danger. The director was unaware of the fact the lead snow-nin had been willing to kill his female comrade, so the director assumed the bodyguard had taken her as a hostage. The actress merely hyperventilated, in a state of shock.

He moved to the railing and looked over the side, seeing a human-sized hole in the hull, thankfully high above water level. "Someone go find our ninja." Any doubt as to the integrity of the blond man was totally absent now. He just hoped the young man had survived.

People moved about the ship in a flurry of activity.

Despite everything, the mouth of the old director formed into a smile. Yukie/Koyuki - he wasn't sure which name he should refer to his lead actress by - was safe. What was more; they had captured the whole battle on camera.

* * *

Naruto shrugged off the debris, sending numerous slivers of wood to the floor. He almost absent-mindedly removed a finger-sized splinter of wood from his right calf muscle and one stuck in his side, each buried more than half their length into his flesh.

Looking around him, he saw that he was in some type of storage room, barrels of water filling numerous shelves.

He ignored the wood and the snow-board at his feet and immediately moved to the exit, turning right, being as a stairway to the deck was at the far end of each passageway. He ran past a few people who only stared after his rapidly retreating form.

In mere moments, he was ascending the stairs to the upper-deck.

Thereon, he saw a woman standing above the heavily injured snow-nin. The woman looked to be in her twenties. Her black hair was tied back, no doubt to keep it out of her way. Black-rimmed glasses covered grey eyes. She wore a doctor's white coat over a lavender shirt and black trousers. A thick brown coat sat in a pile behind her, obviously to protect her from the elements under normal circumstances, but abandoned to allow her free movement. Naruto had not spoken to her previously, but she appeared to be a capable doctor. He'd overhead that her name was Otoka Ayumi. He watched as she bent down to examine her patient.

While the snow-kunoichi was being treated, Asama was helping Koyuki to her feet. After managing a few shaky steps, her manager began to lead her toward another stairway that led below deck

The blond Jinchuuriki quickly joined the doctor and saw deft hands move over the unconscious pink-haired woman. "I have some medical training if I can be of any help."

Ayumi barely glanced in his direction. "Stave the bleeding at the back of her head, while I check for internal injuries."

Naruto quickly tore a fairly large part of his jacket off and folded it, cautiously raising the pink-haired woman's head and holding the cloth to the wound. The blood quickly seeped between his fingers and he was forced to press more firmly.

The doctor-woman finished checking the other female's abdomen, apparently satisfied and moved up to the chest. No doubt she was checking for broken ribs and if there were any, whether they were breaching any organs. "She's got three broken ribs, but the positions are good. Looks like her head took the brunt." The doctor's hands stopped. "Damn, her body temperature is dropping."

Naruto nodded and flared his chakra, bathing the immediate area with warmth.

The doctor's face showed surprise before she smiled. "Good job. If you can keep that up, I'll check her neck and head wound before we move her."

Naruto moved sideways, allowing the doctor to move to where he had just been.

Doctor Otoka - Ayumi to her friends - felt the woman's neck with dexterous fingers. "Good." She then moved her hand toward the blond ninja, who began to release the cloth. The doctor let out a sound which sounded like a tongue click combined with a hiss. "Not so good. The wound's not swelling, which means it's probably swelling inside the skull." She sighed. "I need to take her to the medical bay so I can stitch that wound. I'll worry about the head trauma afterwards. Pick her up carefully and follow me. Keep her warm."

Naruto picked up the injured kunoichi and quickly followed the doctor below deck and down several corridors, finishing up in a small emergency room. There was only one bed and minimal equipment, but he was thankful there was that much.

The dark-haired doctor had obviously familiarised herself thoroughly with the medical bay as she reached straight into a draw and pulled out a pair of scissors, a small container containing a single needle, some thick thread and a bottle of a light brown liquid.

Moments later, several chunks of pink hair fell to the floor. The brown liquid was used to clean the dirt from, and sterilise, the wound. The needle was threaded in seconds and the wound was a quarter closed a minute later. Several minutes later still, the wound was closed with tidy looking stitches.

Naruto watched as the wound was bandaged by dexterous hands. The woman may not have known medical jutsu, but she had obvious skill.

Ayumi turned to the blond. "Can you help me remove her clothing?" Her eyes asked the unspoken question. Was he professional enough? A simple nod was her response.

An hour later, the injured woman was cleaned, her wounds treated, bandaged, and she lay unmoving on the high bed. She wore a light green hospital-style gown.

Naruto watched as a small torch was shone into the green eyes of the injured woman, but he saw that the pupils therein failed to react, the pupils remaining expansive. "A coma."

The doctor nodded, now used to the surprising amount of medical knowledge the blond young man had shown over the last hour. She rested her hand on the woman's forehead. "It looks like there is internal swelling as I feared. It's causing only kami knows what kind of damage in there."

Naruto grimaced, unable to help more because he couldn't use his medical techniques. They could only hope that the pink-haired woman could hold on until they got to Snow Country and they could find a hospital.

The doctor allowed her body to relax. "Thanks for you help, Hatake-san."

The young man in question only smiled a little. "I just wish I could do more."

* * *

Koyuki gladly drank the hot tea as she sat on her bed, the drink being laced with liquor as it was. She was beginning to calm, but it was taking time.

She had been sure that she had been about to die, but here she was. Despite her earlier dread at the idea of dying, she felt a little bitter at her own survival. The madness only continued.

Any further thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. She ignored it, but the door opened anyway. Her blond bodyguard entered the room. She absently noticed that his jacket had been replaced by a simple black vest.

"How are you doing?" The blond's voice was surprisingly warm.

Koyuki didn't respond at first, simply sipping the tea and wondering if the warmth in her abdomen was from the tea itself or the alcohol. "You shouldn't have bothered."

Naruto had known he wouldn't receive thanks, and he knew the actress come princess was troubled. To say the least. "Perhaps."

The forgotten princess looked up in surprise, not having expected that.

Naruto pretended not to notice. "Maybe I've only delayed the inevitable and only prolonged your suffering…" He could hear the slight intake in breath of his ward. "But maybe not."

Koyuki snorted. "What makes you so special?"

Naruto simply turned and opened the door. "What makes me so special?" He just stood there for a moment. "More than you can imagine." His tone made it clear that he wasn't being arrogant. If anything, he sounded sad. He walked form the room without another word, the door closing behind him.

* * *

Naruto tried to let the sound of the ocean and the cool breeze sooth him.

Before long, the sound of footsteps met his ears, soon followed by a voice. "Care to talk about it?"

Two shining blue circles pierced the darkness as Naruto once again opened his eyes. He had recognised the scent of the doctor before he had even opened his eyes.

Before the Jinchuuriki could respond, the doctor continued. "I saw how frustrated you were when we were treating that woman's injuries."

Naruto didn't mean to let the look of annoyance cross his features once again. "I used to be able to use medical jutsu."

The doctor's face didn't really change. "Used to?"

The fox-boy looked saddened. "It's a long story."

Naruto was surprised when the doctor sat down on the step of the stairway that led to the upper deck, only two yards from where he sat.

"Sandayu-san is keeping an eye on Fubuki for now. I have time." The doctor wasn't going to push, but whilst she was on this ship, everyone's health – both mental and physical – was her priority. She would help if she could.

Naruto felt he should decline the offer. It wouldn't be prudent to share possibly sensitive information with someone he barely knew. Still, he had a sudden urge to share his problems with the doctor. A pressure that had been building up for some time wanted to be released.

Ayumi saw that Naruto was balanced on a knife edge in his decision. "I promise that whatever you tell me will remain between us. I've counselled patients before." It was an inevitability in her line of work.

Maybe he would regret it later, but he was used to listening to his gut and it told him to trust the doctor. "How old would you say I am, doctor?"

Ayumi knew better than to think the blond was changing the subject. She looked him over. "Around nineteen to twenty-two years old at a guess."

Naruto smiled another sad smile. "I turned thirteen five months ago."

The doctor couldn't help it when her mouth dropped open for a moment. "H-How?"

Naruto looked up into the night sky, as if there were answers hidden somewhere up there. "It all started thirteen years, five months, one week and three days ago……"

And so Naruto told his story to the audience of one, leaving out no gruesome detail, only information that might compromise the security of his…home.

For the entire time Naruto talked, he didn't once take his eyes off the heavens. Neither did Doctor Otoka's attention falter for even a moment over the next two hours. "…and after we buried Kurenai-sensei's Chuunin subordinates, we returned home." His words fell silent.

Ayumi's face showed the passionate feelings the story had sparked within her. "That was nearly three months ago. How did you become a nuke-nin? Tsunade and the others wouldn't allow it." It was strange how comfortable she felt referring to the Hokage by name. She almost felt like she knew Naruto's family and friends, from how Naruto had spoken of them. The doctor had been completely enraptured. It was a story almost too incredible to believe, yet she was compelled to. She could now understand why the blond had rescued the snow-nin. It hadn't been to gain a hostage.

Naruto's eyes finally turned away from the stars and to the woman who sat nearby. He could see that she genuinely wanted to know. "I'd like to think you're right about that…had I given them the choice."

_Furasshubakku no Jutsu! (Flashback Technique)_

_The creature looked at the group around the small fire, large eyes taking in every detail. _

_A blond-haired figure was the only one awake, obviously on watch. Perfect._

_The creature moved forward, increasing in speed. Reaching its target, it bunched the muscles in its leg and leapt._

_Thud._

_Naruto looked down at the small toad that landed near his feet. Smaller than he was used to anyway. However, the colour gave it away. Of course he had heard it moving around, but had not known it was not a more typical toad. "What can I do for you?" He kept his words soft. There was no point in waking his sleeping companions._

_The toad simply blinked at first, before inclining its head in the direction from which it had come. "Please come with me, Naruto-sama."_

_The Jinchuuriki stood. He had no reason to distrust the summon creature. They were his summons after all. He was surprised by the respectful suffix, but did not comment._

_He followed as the toad hopped away from the fire. He could hear well enough to know there was no danger to his comrades. He could also hear the steady breathing of the group, so he knew they were all asleep._

_The two very different figures moved just out of sight of the camp, beside a group of boulders that had been left behind by a river long since gone. If anyone awoke, he could quickly return before anyone was worried and they would not see the toad. He knew that the toad did not want to be seen. Why else would it have wanted to leave the camp-site?_

_Naruto knelt down to the orange and brown amphibian. "I assume Erosennin sent you?"_

_The toad opened its mouth, but it made no sign of speaking. Its mouth remained wide open._

_Naruto heard a wet sound and a grunt, causing him to look around in confusion._

_When he turned back to the toad, he was taken aback. He had seen some wild things, but this was bizarre._

_A hand stretched out of the toad's mouth. The hand became an arm and then a shoulder. With further wet noises and the apparent stretching of bone and flesh, a figure appeared before the astounded Jinchuuriki._

_Naruto looked upon the form of his perverted sensei. "That was…nauseating." He didn't see even the flicker of a smile on the older man's face, only a moment of surprise at his appeared. It was a bad sign. Then again, the fact that the man had come to meet him when he was due to arrive home the next day, combined with the apparent secrecy from the rest of the rescue group, made him begin to worry. "Erosennin?"_

_The white-haired man took a deep breath and turned to the toad from which he had appeared. "Thank you, Gamanakashi. You can go now."_

_The small toad disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_Jiraiya saw the questioning look. Of course the blond was wondering if he was going to all the trouble to travel unseen, why would he not need to return the same way. "Kage Bunshin." His blond student nodded acceptance. "I have bad news, gaki." He seemed to hesitate. "I won't play around. You've been framed for the murder of Yamanaka Inoichi."_

_Naruto felt as if he'd been taken a hit to the stomach from Tsunade, except this hurt more. "What?" He couldn't even raise his voice. He didn't even notice the Toad Sannin place a hand on his shoulder and push him gently into a sitting position. _

_Jiraiya sat down next to his student. It was a humbling sight, to see such a strong warrior hit so hard. "Somehow Danzo got pictures of the damage to Inoichi's body after…the incident, before the old man organised having his wounds healed. He managed to get cell and blood samples. The cells showed a unique form of necrosis caused only by Youkai chakra. There was also blood found in Inoichi's wounds that was not his own. It was yours." No one knew how the Youkai chakra had gotten there, since it was technically the Yamanaka's own technique that had done the damage. Naruto's blood had mixed with that of the clan head when he had been trying to save his life. "The old man was forced to tell them everything."_

_The blond Jinchuuriki could see by his mentor's expression that the Sandaime's confession hadn't had the desired result. "And?"_

_The Sannin shook his head. "Danzo has been dealing in deception and deceit before Orochimaru was even born. He's a master. It didn't help that it had been covered up at the highest level. It already painted a bad picture. Danzo built upon this and spun a web of lies that managed to ensnare the council. He claimed your skill level was not natural and that you must be under at least partial influence of Kyuubi. For every argument sensei and I had, he had a counter-argument. Danzo is many unspeakable things, but an idiot he is not. He has been planning this for some time. Probably since Inoichi was…killed. He listed off your skills, victories and even your mission reports. He made you sound as formidable as you in fact are. He claimed that a kage bunshin, henge and a genjutsu would have been enough to trick your team."_

_Naruto looked confused. "They think I can perform genjutsu good enough to fool Kurenai-sensei?" The very idea was absurd._

_The older man snorted. "Damn idiotic, but the trouble is…… there's no way we can prove you aren't that skilled, since you are in most other fields. When the old man told him about it, Danzo made it sound like your confession to your team in Wave Country was designed to turn Ino against her father, so she wouldn't question the genjutsu you __supposedly__ put her under when you supposedly __kidnapped__her from the hospital. He likened your actions to Orochimaru's and Itachi's before they become nuke-nin. He played on their fears and Inoichi's brother's grief. Eventually they began to swallow the lies, conveniently forgetting everything you have done for Konoha."_

_The blond young man looked at his sensei with hurt and anger in his eyes. "They didn't need much convincing, did they?" His tone spoke of how serious he was._

_The Sannin's face became filled with determination and intent. "Naruto, the old man, the Nara and Inuzuka sided with you straight away. They believe in you. Tsume nearly went for Danzo. The old man's teammates, __Koharu and Homura, also sided with you. They've known Danzo long enough to know he has little interest in justice. But…"_

_A sad smile formed on the blond's features. It was good to know that that not the entire council was against him. "But……"_

_The white-haired man frowned. "But… it wasn't enough. __The __Aburame and Akimichi were a disappointment, refusing to vote without more evidence. I don't think the Akimichi wanted to come between the Nara and the Yamanaka. The Aburame…well you know how they are. The rest of the council members fear you as the second coming of Itachi, that if you'd killed Inoichi, what is to stop you taking out all the clan heads? Hell, in light of your past treatment, they almost expect you to wipe out half the village. Gaara's behaviour in the Chuunin exams didn't reflect well on you, nor did your use of Kyuubi's chakra in the second exam." The Toad Sannin had seen Naruto flinch at certain points. Unfortunately it got worse. "The thing is, gaki, they can't exile you, lest Akatsuki or Orochimaru get their hands on you. They can't imprison you because you have too many powerful allies within the village." The Toad Sannin found he couldn't look his most recent student in the eye. "A movement was made for your execution, Naruto, and was seconded by the majority."_

_A deep breath later and Naruto looked his teacher with an expression devoid of hope. "So what now, sensei?" Addressing his teacher so formally was a sign of how seriously the blond Jinchuuriki was taking the situation._

_The hermit looked up into the foliage of the forest. "That's up to you, gaki." He turned back to his student. "You know you're friends and family will stick by you. We can fight this."_

_Naruto looked at the ground, the blades of grass swaying in the midnight breeze. He knew what it meant to go down the road his sensei spoke of. "Ojisan has warned me about Danzo before. We both know he's willing to go much farther than this. He's already set the wheels in motion and can't back down. If we take him on, who knows who will be targeted next, or how. Danzo isn't above assassination. He might even use this to instigate civil war." He simply shook his head._

_The Sannin knew there was no point pretending it was otherwise. There was no doubt that Tsunade would go against the council tooth and nail for Naruto. She would most likely threaten to step down, and mean it. His parents and the friends he had made would stand by him. It could become a very chaotic dispute, possible escalating into actual conflict. One side would consist of those loyal to either the Hokage, or who saw the truth of the injustice being done to Naruto, perhaps including the Inuzuka and Nara if they were willing to go that far. The other would be the remaining clans and their supporters, and those who saw Naruto as little more than a demon incarnate. He couldn't be sure how the numbers would fall, but it would be messy regardless. It was only a possibility, but a very real one._

"_I can't let that happen, sensei." As much as they continued to hurt him, he wished no harm on the village and its citizens._

_Jiraiya had not been expecting Naruto to agree to fighting, possibly dragging the entire of Konoha into the fray. It would go against everything he stood for. "Tsunade and I could leave with you and your parents. I expect many of your friends would come too. I have trusted friends in Grass Country."_

_The increasingly sombre blond simply glanced at the older ninja. "And leave Konoha to suffer Danzo's sovereignty, while all those I hold dear are made nuke-nin? No."_

_The Toad Sannin had known the answer already, but he had wanted Naruto to know that he wasn't being abandoned in his darkest hour. "Then there is really only one thing you can do."_

_Naruto couldn't believe how fast his world has been turned upside down. _

* * *

_N__aruto held on to his mother so tightly he had to be careful he didn't hurt her. He could feel the hot tears soaking into his jacket and it pained him that he would be the cause of more. He wished he could take the time to hold each of his precious people in turn and savour their presence._

_He turned when the Hokage stepped forward and her warm smile made him feel sick to his stomach with guilt._

"_Mission success." The Slug Sannin's voice wasn't arrogant or boastful, only happy._

_When his mother and Tsunade embraced. He took a breath in, the air smelling sweet and welcoming. It was getting harder for him by the moment._

_Controlling his features into a believable smile was torture, but no one seemed to notice._

_He took a step forward, concentrating on getting out his next words. "It's good to be ho-" He was almost glad when the ANBU appeared at that moment. He wasn't sure he could have finished the last word without choking._

_The lead ANBU spoke to him, and Naruto thought he detected a hint of regret in the man's voice, one that only he caught. "Hatake Naruto, you are no longer authorised to step within the boundaries of Konohagakure."_

_For a moment, stunned silence filled the area around the northern gate._

_Naruto smiled sadly at the ANBU. They had done well to get there before anyone else. Despite appearance, their job was to safeguard him and everyone else from any unexpected surprises. He inclined his head to the squad of ANBU, without verbalising his gratitude. No doubt the former Hokage had organised events so that the ANBU would not get in trouble, probably through some 'miscommunication' of orders. Still, they were taking a risk._

_To Naruto, his imminent actions smacked of cowardice. Of course Naruto had made it simultaneously better and worse at the same time. He could have told the others, but he hadn't been able to. The fox-boy wouldn't have been able to bear it if they had begged him to stay and fight, or let them go with him. He wasn't sure he was strong enough to refuse. So he'd taken the easier road and not told them. He felt like he was betraying them. It was the reason he had been so desperate to embrace his beloved mother, because who knew when he would next be able to hold the woman who had cared for, and raised, him. Still, it was hard for him to do what needed to be done. He was tempted to enter the village and face the music, even knowing it meant his death. That was assuming he could control Tsunade and the others and prevent a civil war, which would not only lead to many deaths, but would also mean the village would be vulnerable to attacks from the other villages. _

_Several mouths opened to protest when a massive burst of chakra began to kick up dirt and wind around their owners, forcing them to put their arms over their faces._

_Everyone heard the road crack and were hit with a concussive wave as something literally tore through the air in the midst of the group._

_When the dust began to settle, a small crater could be seen in the road. Coming from the fissure, was trail of fractured road, which their eyes followed to the horizon. Whatever had caused it had been travelling at inhuman speeds. Tsunade was the only one of them who could match such speed, but she had yet to understand what had happened._

_That was when everyone realised that Naruto was nowhere to be seen. _

_If anyone had thought to look closely, they would have seen sporadic drops of moisture either side of the trail. It hadn't rained for two days._

_The pink-haired mother looked around in confusion and growing distress. "W-What is going on?!"_

_Furasshubakku Kai!_

The doctor couldn't stop the few tears that escaped her ash-coloured eyes as they gazed upon the child, for that was what he really was in her eyes. "You gave up everything."

Naruto shrugged one shoulder slightly. "In a village of ninja, civil war is a brutal affair. I wouldn't forgive myself if my precious people were hurt because of me. And though I know Tsunade would never risk the civilians, the same can't be said for some of the older war veterans in the council. Who knows how many would be in the crossfire. Women, children……" He looked both angered and resigned at the same time. "But perhaps it is for the best. Akatsuki and Orochimaru would think nothing of crushing Konoha and everyone I care about to get at me." He looked away, a little ashamed by the pain he felt and was having trouble keeping from his face.

The doctor woman couldn't argue the point. The boy before her wouldn't be the reason for the war, but he would be the catalyst. This 'Danzo' was just using him as an excuse to attempt a coup.

Naruto moved his arm to rest on his knee. "But you're wrong, doctor, I didn't give up everything. Konoha...my precious people….they _are _everything."

The tearful doctor used the heel of each hand to wipe her eyes. "What have you been doing all this time?"

The fox-boy pulled a small booklet from one of his trouser pockets, throwing it to the doctor.

Ayumi opened the book and saw a list of nuke-nin on every page, the occasional one with a black cross through the picture. She looked up. "You've been hunting other nuke-nin." Such an action would be making things more difficult for him, making even more enemies.

The blond-haired young man nodded. "It's the only thing I can do to help Konoha." His loyalty to his home had never swayed.

"Do you think you can ever go back?" The dark-haired woman thought it too sad for him never to return home.

The blond Jinchuuriki moved his hands in front of him and looked down. "One day. When I'm strong enough." He didn't expand on his meaning.

Ayumi stood and moved closer to the young man, sitting on the deck, her back against the outside of the princess's cabin. "You seem exceptionally strong already."

Naruto clenched his fists slightly. "I can't use my chakra properly."

The young doctor continued to probe. "Is it a permanent condition?" She would admit to knowing almost nothing on the chakra network, being mostly irrelevant when treating non-ninja.

The whiskered face formed a scowl. "It shouldn't be. I should have made some progress in re-learning to control it." In the passing weeks since he had fled Konoha, he had been meditating and trying various chakra control exercises. Even onboard the ship, he had been trying to adhere small pieces of paper to his skin."

The doctor pushed her glasses up slightly. "Is it physical….or perhaps psychological?"

The blond head turned to the doctor, his face showing that the thought had not occurred to him. "Psychological?"

Ayumi nodded. "I was once involved in a medical trial involved in limb replacement." She saw the confusion on the young man's features. "I know that med-nin can accomplish this already, but in regular medicine, it's still only experimental. Anyway, one of the biggest roadblocks many patients hit was not the body's rejection of the limb, or anything else physical. Many of them subconsciously couldn't accept the foreign body part as their own. They were subconsciously stunting their own progress in adapting to the new limb." She saw understanding begin to dawn on the fox-boy's face. "Your body was twisted and bent by the will of another for sinister purposes. You weren't allowed to grow into it. You went to sleep in a child's body and woke up in a man's. It is only natural that part of you would resent that."

Naruto pondered those words. If he allowed himself to be honest, he hated that Orochimaru had decided he could play god with his life, but he also hated that he had been forced to be more like the demon inside him than he ever wanted. He had become some sort of….Hanyou (Half blooded demon). It had been unpleasant but acceptable when it had been temporary and he could choose to transform, but now that wasn't his decision any more. He also realised that it was this – as well as having left his home, friends and family – that had left him feeling disheartened. On some level he had resisted mastering his own more plentiful and more potent chakra, because if he did, it meant that he had accepted what he had become…but that was what Tsunade had done. Tsunade herself was no more or less demonic than himself, Kyuubi not withstanding, and she did not seem troubled in the slightest by her demonic traits or tainted chakra. It was only years of hating Kyuubi and fearing its influence on him, that caused him such apprehension. He supposed it was to be expected. Sometimes even he forgot that he was still only a child. He just had to accept that he would never again been entirely human. If that was the case, he was going to take it like a shinobi, nuke-nin or not.

So involved in his thoughts was the young Jinchuuriki, that he didn't noticed the female doctor already walking away. She turned her face halfway toward him before she disappeared down the steps, a satisfied expression on her face. "I'm glad you've seen sense, Naruto. Good night."

* * *

Yukigakure no Sato was truer to its name than any other hidden village, for no outsiders knew of its location. Even many of those that dwelled within were only vaguely aware of its location, outside the fact that they were in it.

Almost ironically, there was no snow within the village.

It sat inside in what could not be described as an underground cave, but rather an immense subterranean cavern.

The reason for the lack of snow was the steaming lake of salt water the sat within the confines of the village, heated from deep within the bowels of the earth. Beside that same lake was a small group factory-like structures, from which issued several pipes which disappeared into the dark depths of the water. A desalination plant, providing hot water and artificially cooled water to the village, as well as a geothermal power plant.

High above the lake, the cavern was lit by a nebula of crystals which adorned its roof, producing a fair imitation of sunlight, albeit more muted than the real thing.

The buildings of the village consisted of the same grey material as the walls of the cavern itself, in a process which had provided both raw building materials and even more space within the cavern. The majority of structures consisted of only one or two floors, built in a surprisingly traditional manner.

There was one notable except, however. A white spire which sat at the rear of the cave, against the wall itself, furthest from the steaming salt-lake.

There was only one window in the structure, which could be seen at the pinnacle.

If one was to get close enough, they could see that the window was actually a dozen feel high and three times as long.

One would also see someone standing on the other side. A middle-aged man with white hair and matching robes. No jewellery or symbols adorned either himself or his outfit.

The white-haired man stared out from behind the window, down at the village below. "You failed."

The room behind the white-haired man was sparsely furnished. In fact a simple stone desk, left its natural grey, was the only piece of furniture in the room. A few papers sat on the surface of the desk, but the room was otherwise uncluttered.

In the middle of this bare room knelt two men, one larger than the other, who both struggled not to shake at the third person's bland voice.

The smaller man glanced at his larger comrade, who gave him a slight nod, as if agreeing with some unspoken question. "Yukikage-sama, our enemy was inhuman."

A small frown formed on the face of the only person standing in the room. Even though they had failed him, the two before him were not rookies. They were clearly intimidated by the blond man of which they had spoken. "What happened to your teammate?"

Nadare looked like he really did regret his teammate's fate. "The nuke-nin killed her."

Neither he nor Mizore had seen Naruto run off with their teammate and assumed she was dead.

The older ninja remained in thoughtful silence for nearly a minute before answering. "My daughter's death is….regretful_._" He had no particular attachment to his daughter, but she had been a strong kunoichi. "Our village's special relationship with Doto Kazahana is too lucrative to risk with further failure. You will head out again immediately. Sanuske will be your new team leader."

Nadare's blood seemed to run freeze in his veins. "S-Sanuske?!"

Beside the smaller Jounin, Mizore wasn't faring much better.

The Yukikage smiled to himself. This was the punishment he was dealing out for the two Jounin's failure. "You should feel honoured. Sanuske is, in some ways, more important to the village than even myself."

Mizore knelt lower but raised his head. "Of course, Yukikage-sama. It's just…."

"I am well aware of our young Jinchuuriki's reputation." The Kage's smile became more obvious as well as a little more sinister. "You had both better tread carefully."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koyuki already felt contempt for the day as soon her the lids of her eyes opened.

She moved around her room mechanically, performing her ablutions and changing into her costume.

Her hand reached for the door handle, but she hesitated.

She didn't remember much about the events of the previous day. She vaguely remembered the ship's doctor saying something about her suffering shock.

How was she still alive?

An image flashed in her head of an iceberg cracking almost beneath her. It was only for a moment and then her memory was once again a jumbled mess.

Had her bodyguard somehow lived up to his word? It seemed impossible, but she could think of no other explanation. Still, it could only have been luck.

Satisfied with her reasoning, Koyuki finally opened the door. She was just in time to see her bodyguard launch himself over the side of the ship.

The princess come actress, come princess again, was surprised to find herself running to the starboard side of the ship and looking down. As soon as he did, she decided she had finally gone mad. There was no way that there could be several hundred copies of her bodyguard running behind and alongside the ship.

"Sorry if I startled you." The voice came from immediately behind her and she spun round. It was the same blond man who had just jumped overboard. His slit, blue eyes showed a small amount of concern.

Koyuki just stared in confusion and then her face became neutral once more, just as it always did. "I don't want to know." With that she proceeded to walk away.

Naruto watched her go, feeling both annoyance and relief. Her personality was abrasive, but she didn't seem too traumatised by the previous day. He shook his head and began to walk across the deck.

He glanced at his clones that were henged to look like film crew. It was no small relief to be able to be in more than one place at a time, once again.

He'd made a break through with his Kage Bunshin the night before and as he had predicated his control had come along in leaps and bounds. Give it a day or two - nearly two years in clone time - and he'd be able to safely use his higher level jutsu. A day or so after that, Rasengan, and soon after that, he would be able to use his medical skills and eventually the technique he had learned from Tsunade. If he was lucky, he would have mastered his control once again by the time they reached Snow Country. He had to admit it was easier because of his previous experience in perfecting his chakra control. It might have felt like cheating, but he was only regaining control he had previously attained.

For the first time since he had reluctantly abandoned his home, he felt that things were beginning to look up.

* * *

Doctor Otoka watched the scene before her in awe.

Large hands moved above the chest of the unconscious snow-nin and a green light shone brightly, bathing the room in its eerie light, casting quicksilver shadows upon the ceiling. She could almost imagine that she could hear the sound of ribs knitting back together. "Incredible…" Her voice was a mere whisper, but earned a smile from the blue-eyed young man.

Naruto was glad for the silence as he concentrated on healing the wounds before him. His chakra control still took a good amount of concentration, but it would improve with time. Before long he had finished healing all injuries but the one on the patient's head. The most significant one. He let out an uncharacteristic sigh as he moved his hands to the woman's head. "Now the hard part."

He closed his eyes to focus on what his chakra was telling him. He examined the damage for over twenty minutes before he finally opened his eyes and spoke. "There's a web of damaged tissue spreading out from the point of impact. I can heal most of it, but some of it is already scarring and I cannot reverse it."

The doctor frowned. "Any idea what has been affected?"

Naruto shook his head. "By pure chance, it seems to have mostly avoided critical areas. Still, there is no telling the effect. Even after I heal her, she might not wake up."

Ayumi nodded. "There's one way to find out."

Naruto placed his hand on Fubuki's forehead, his chakra pervading all the way to the back of her head. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard a procedure. He was only going to speed up her natural recovery, rather than control it. He didn't rush it, as he didn't want to shock her system. If he healed her too fast, she might suffer an epileptic seizure as the damaged pathways attempted to re-establish themselves too quickly.

The dark-haired doctor moved closer and watched the unconscious woman's face for reaction. Even a pained expression would be an improvement. She was nearly taken aback when two green eyes were suddenly revealed, staring back at her. The meeting of green and grey only lasted a moment before the previously injured woman launched herself forward, knocking the doctor over.

The snow-nin made a beeline for the door and slammed it open, before vanishing from the room.

Naruto formed a seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

One blond ran after the pink-haired woman and one headed toward the doctor, offering a hand.

Ayumi took the hand and pulled herself up. She followed the second blond as he too headed from the room.

The scene the doctor arrived to was of the pink-haired woman running from one side of the ship to another, obviously avoiding the crew members. When she hit the barrier of the starboard side, she turned around and faced the man who had chased her.

The woman looked terrified. "What's going on? Who are you?"

Naruto could hear the snow-nin's heart hammering inside her chest and the slightly metallic scent of her sweat as adrenaline pumped into her system. "You don't remember?" It was entirely possible that she had lost some of her memory, given the damage to her brain. He concentrated on her heart rate, the chemicals in her perspiration and the dilation of her pupils. It was unlikely that she had been able to think up a lie this fast, but he would know if she did. Unless she could lie as well as Kabuto, but he doubted that.

The frightened woman shifted her weight to her right leg, as if preparing to bolt. Her forehead creased in apparent confusion. "I don't even remember who _I _am." She shifted her weight again, but apparently she wasn't completely healed as she was hit by a sudden wave of dizziness and she tumbled backward over the railing.

The recently awoken woman felt herself falling and she opened her mouth to let out a terrified scream, only for it to close with a jolt when her arm was suddenly anchored. As the sound of the waves came from beneath her prone form, she looked up into blue eyes that seemed to radiate not only kindness and concern, but also reassurance.

Naruto loosened his grip on the wrist held within his hand, just enough to make sure he didn't hurt her. He effortlessly pulled the snow-nin back over the railing and onto the deck. As soon as her bare feet touched the deck, her legs buckled and she fell against the blond-haired young man who had rescued her. Her palms lay flat against his chest, her form held up by a strong but gentle arm. Now almost certain that he meant her no harm, she leant the side of her head against his chest and tried to slow her breathing. The bite of the cold air seemed further away. As her breathing slowed, she was suddenly aware of how close she was to the man and that she was only wearing a thin gown. She quickly pushed herself further away, but didn't let go of his hand. She felt dizzy again, but it felt different to the sensation that had preceded her fall, and she felt warm all over.

Naruto smiled as comfortingly as he could. "Let's get you somewhere a little warmer."

The suddenly meek woman nodded, allowing herself to be guided across the deck toward the steps.

* * *

The woman sat by a cast-iron wood-burning stove, basking in its warmth, her feet on the stool on which she sat and her arms around her legs.

The doctor, who had introduced herself as Otoka Ayumi, had insisted that she be clean, dressed and comfortable before any explanations.

The kind doctor had found her some clothes to change into after she had scrubbed up. She wore a simple light-grey, long-sleeved and form-fitting t-shirt and a pair of dark grey trousers. A white woollen, sleeveless jacket added an extra layer of insulation. She'd brushed her hair and managed to cover up the bare patch over a slightly scarred head-wound. Most of the hair over the area would grow again, or so she had been told. Doctor Otoka had arranged her hair so that it sat in a splayed mound at the back of her head, held by what almost looked like two wooden chopsticks.

She felt much better now. She was warm and comfortable and though she was anxious to have all her questions answered, she felt able to relax with the doctor and the blond man who had waited outside while she had gotten ready. They had been nothing but gentle and understanding with her since she had woken up. The doctor sat off to the side, out the way, while the blue-eyed man sat on a stool in front of her.

Naruto found it to believe that the amnesiac woman must at least have been in her mid-twenties, if she had been say sixteen when his father had met her all those years ago, but he realised that she had no idea how old she was. "Fubuki. That's your name. We don't know your family name."

The woman, now known as Fubuki, frowned. "Does that mean we aren't….friends, Naruto…san?" She had assumed that the blond had been at least that much to her since he had been so kind and he definitely did not look like a doctor. She had even entertained the notion that he was more to her than that. Now she shifted uncomfortably and felt a little less secure.

Of course Naruto picked up immediately on Fubuki's worry and said the only thing he could think to help. "It just means we weren't friends until now." He watched the small smile dawn on the woman's face. It bothered him that he would shortly be taking it away. "You're a ninja of the Yukigakureno Sato."

Fubuki's mouth fell open. "A ninja?!" She saw the blond's eyes crinkle in amusement and she moved her hand to the back of her neck, a little embarrassed. "Are you a ninja too?"

Naruto nodded. "I am, but I'm not from Snow. In fact I know almost nothing about it. I'm…" He hesitated and the anguish on his face was visible to the two women, though only the doctor understood it. "...originally from Konohagakure."

The green-eyed woman's brain processed what she had been told. "Our villages are allies?"

The Jinchuuriki shook his head. "No, but neither are they enemies." That much was true. They were really too far apart to be either friend or foe.

Now Fubuki asked the question she had half been avoiding. "What happened to me?" Her voice came out barely above a whisper.

Naruto wasn't sure how best to begin. "You and your comrades were in a battle."

Fubuki's eyes widened. "Comrades? Are they alright?" She may not have remembered them, but that didn't stop her from being concerned.

This was the first part Naruto was dreading. "I believe they are both okay." Not that he really cared. His next words are what concerned him. "I'm afraid they left you behind."

The snow-nin hugged her legs tighter. "W-Why?"

Naruto saw her distress. "Cowardice and self-preservation." He imagined they decided to flee before he had even released the exploding tags.

It was unsurprising that Fubuki took little comfort in his words. "Who were we fighting?"

Now came the really hard part. Naruto knew there was no way to put a gentler spin on this. "Me."

The pink-haired woman jumped up, nearly falling over with the stool and she was about to run again when a pair of hands clasps her shoulders. They didn't hurt her, but the grip felt unbreakable.

Naruto looked down into fearful green eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you." His words were simple but immediately reduced her fear to nothing.

Fubuki became aware of the strength and power that seemed to emanate from the blond. She had no doubt that if he wanted to, he could break her like a twig, but he chose not to. He couldn't have wanted information from her, since she had none to give. That left her with the single reason that he had been kind to her for unselfish reasons.

The doctor decided it was finally time for her to speak. "Naruto here saved you, Fubuki-san."

The woman in question turned toward the doctor, the grip on her shoulders being released, before looking back and up into the deep blue eyes of the man in front of her. "You did?" She was probably more confused that ever. "If we were fighting you, you must have been the one who injured me, so why save my life?"

Naruto looked up as his eyes seemed to become less focused, as if he was seeing something the other two couldn't. "I remembered that life is precious, even that of my enemy. You were no longer in a position to be of any danger, so I brought you onboard so you could be treated."

Fubuki remained silent. She wasn't sure why, but something didn't seem add up.

The other woman in the room moved closer to the confused kunoichi and put her hand on her shoulder, bringing the other woman's attention to her. "What Naruto doesn't want to tell you is that one of your teammates used an attack on him that would have killed you too if Naruto hadn't intervened." The doctor had talked to Naruto several times since that first night. He seemed to benefit from using her as a sounding board and he was pleasant company. She knew what had happened on the iceberg.

Naruto frowned. "But it was the backlash of the technique I used that caused you to injure your head. That _is _my responsibility."

The pink-haired woman began to look worried. "Why were we fighting?"

Naruto decided it was her right to know, even if she didn't like it. "Your team was trying to kill someone I was protecting." He didn't bother mentioning the necklace. It wasn't the major issue here, at least not to him.

Fubuki felt her heart sink a little. "I see." She took a deep breath. "Does this ship have a brig?"

Whatever Naruto had been expecting, it was not this. "Excuse me?"

The pink-hair covered head nodded. "You're obviously a good person. That means you're the 'good guy'. My comrades and I were trying to kill this person you are protecting. Unless they're some terrible human being, that makes me the 'bad guy'. If my memory returns, who knows what I'll do."

Naruto began to understand her reason for asking the question. "We don't know you weren't a good person. It's not that simple."

Fubuki looked up with serious eyes. "Yes it is." She picked up the stool that had fallen to the floor and sat back on it, slumped into herself. "I'm glad I don't remember who I am…….."

* * *

The aged film director watched the scene being enacted before him. As always, Yukie's performance was flawless.

The last few days had certainly been unusual. Everyone on board the ship was aware that the captured snow-nin had apparently lost her memories. Half of them believed it, but half of them were more than a little dubious. The crew avoided her, but without difficulty, as she made an equal effort to avoid them. The only two people that the pink-haired woman spoke to were the ship's doctor and the blond nuke-nin. From what the old man could tell, the kunoichi spent almost all her time with the bodyguard.

The nuke-nin himself had become a point of even greater interest. There were suddenly clones of the blond appearing and disappearing in a pattern known only to him. Several nights in a row, some of the lighter sleepers in the crew had been woken by explosions of some sort that had sounded like they were somewhere out at sea. The director himself had investigated and found a multitude of blond carbon-copies running about the water around the ship. Some of the nearer ones had done only just that, while others had seemed to be fighting, while still others – further away than the others – performed a variety of jutsu. The director had only seen a handful of ninjutsu performed in his life-time. He had actually hired a Konoha ninja to act in one of his films. A job to them was just a job. A contract was a contract. Still, he could tell that the techniques he had seen were on another level to the Chuunin he had employed.

He lived in interesting times indeed.

* * *

Naruto looked out across the frozen harbour. It was mesmerising the way the snow made everything look so peaceful.

In honesty, he was surprised they were staying. When, only hours ago, Asama had confessed he had been waiting for years to bring Koyuki to this country, and manipulated the director and crew, Naruto had expected the director to order the ship be made ready for departure back to Fire Country. Instead the old man director had been rather excited by the prospect, even as the princess had shown nothing but distain for the idea.

The young Jinchuuriki a frowned. The way the princess acted, it was like she didn't care about the people here. She had given up years ago.

A look of determination spread across the whiskered face. He promised himself that he would change that.

He looked to his side to a pink-haired woman. She pretty much refused to leave his side. It didn't bother him. He knew that she was counting on him to stop her if she suddenly 'turned'. What was interesting was that she had unconsciously started using chakra to warm her body, making her thick cloak almost redundant. Naruto himself was still dressed in only his vest, being his only spare top, making him stand out more than ever. "Let's go, Fubuki. We're behind Koyuki."

The kunoichi hesitated for a moment. If she was going to escape, she couldn't think of a better time.

It wasn't that she felt like a prisoner. She didn't mingle with the crew for obvious reasons, but Doctor Otoka and the large nuke-nin were always friendly. She was treated better than she had any right to expect. What worried her was what she might do if her memories returned. She had no real opinion of, or attachment to, the princess she had learned that she had been targeting. For obvious reasons, they had not gone near each other. At any given time, either the princess or she had a clone for company/protection, but she wasn't always sure which way it was.

In the end, she simply didn't want to betray the kindness of the blue-eyed shinobi. In a world she had forgotten, he was the only thing that anchored her to it.

A few paces ahead of the motionless kunoichi, Naruto turned around. "Is anything wrong?"

The woman in question took several quick steps to catch up. It seemed her feet had answered the unspoken question.

* * *

They convoy had been travelling for some time now, each hour indistinguishable from the next.

Fubuki watched the young Hatake intently. He looked like he was sleeping. The gentle rocking motion of the snow-traversing vehicle was surprisingly soothing and the sound of the engine was a low hum. No doubt similar conditions had caused a number of the travellers to fall into slumber. The seats on which each of them sat were big enough for them to lie down, even if not stretched out.

Fubuki watched as Naruto's eyes opened, and his hands came together "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A moment a clone of himself sat beside him.

The kunoichi was startled by the sudden action. "What is it?"

The original opened the door, letting a burst of ice-cold air into the vehicle. He turned to look at the startled pink-haired woman. "Stay with my clone. Do whatever he tells you." He promptly jumped out of the moving vehicle. She watched out the window as the blond formed another seal and shouted words she could not make out, but could guess. Dozens of blonds ran ahead of, and behind, the vehicle. She wasn't sure what the original Naruto was doing, but if she had a clone with her, undoubtedly the others would go and protect Koyuki, the doctor and the rest of the convoy.

* * *

Koyuki wasn't sure if she was sleeping or awake. The waking world and the dream world were both nightmarish to her. Tired eyes watched the white world go by. It had been the same for hours. She could not tell how much time had passed, with nothing to interrupt the monotonous flow.

She was completely caught off guard when the door to her vehicle swung open and the familiar figure of her bodyguard climbed inside. "What are you doing here?!" She instinctively pulled the covers of her bed over her.

The blond didn't seem affected by her tone or actions. "My job."

* * *

Ayumi watched Naruto – or a clone - approach her vehicle running, and keeping pace with it. She caught his eye and he acknowledged her with a nod.

She could tell by his whole demeanor that he was on guard.

In the short time she had known him, she believed she had learned enough to tell when he was worried, as he had been when helping to clean and treat Fubuki those few days ago. She could tell he was worried now.

She also noticed that he stayed closer to her vehicle than the one ahead or behind. It was comforting to know that he thought enough of her to be more concerned for her than the average crewmember, but she hoped she wouldn't be forced her to witness an example of how far he would go to protect his friends.

* * *

Naruto saw the vehicles at the front of their convoy begin to slow, forcing those behind to do the same. He soon ran ahead of the group and saw why they had stopped. The same reason he had abruptly left Fubuki's company.

There was a wide step between the cliff edge to his left a snow-covered rocky ridge to his right, the latter of which rose sharply further on. There was currently a figure standing in the distance ahead.

Though normal eyes would have not been able to make out any details, Naruto's could make out the person quite clearly. It was a man.

He was average height and build, perhaps in his late teens or early twenties. His short brown hair was slightly spiky, but unremarkable. He wore a light blue robe and trousers, so pale it was almost white, almost in the style of a traditional Tai Chi users clothing. For the average person, he was severely under-dressed for the weather conditions. He wore no obvious weaponry. His blank facial features were reminiscent of the Hyuuga. That wasn't the only similarity to the Hyuuga. His eyes were completely white. Whiter even than any Hyuuga. They were the colour of the purest snow.

Naruto halted his run as he turned toward the crewman standing by the side of the lead vehicle. "Get the convoy to go back, until you're nearly at the tunnel. Now." He didn't raise his voice. He didn't have to. He turned and headed toward the figure.

After several minutes, the blond stopped walking, now a hundred feet from the other person, the rocky ridge to his right having given way to a high cliff face. The width of the plateau had halved.

In the background was the noise of several engines as the convoy moved some distance away.

When the mysterious character finally spoke, his voice was that of a gentle tenor. "Now I understand why Mizore, Nadare and Fubuki failed."

The blond Jinchuuriki didn't respond to the comment. "Hatake Naruto."

The stranger seemed polite at least as he responded. "Yuzumi Sanuske."

Naruto made sure to school his features. "Which one do you contain?"

If the stranger was offended by the question, he did not show it. "Gobi." He seemed in no rush. "And you hold Kyuubi." It wasn't a question.

Naruto wasn't surprised. The musky scent he produced no doubt smelled at least a little of fox, detectable even at a distance by a sensitive enough nose. "I suppose further talk would be futile?"

Sanuske's response was a barely perceptible nod.

A gust of wind suddenly swept over them, carrying a few errant flakes of snow. The second it stopped, the brown-haired Jinchuuriki made his move.

Naruto allowed the other Jinchuuriki to make the first move, as he had no idea what to expect. Still, he was surprised when his opponent raised his arm into the air and he felt the ground beneath his feet move.

A spire of white ice erupted from the ground at a diagonal, kicking up a cloud of snow and ice before it smashed into the side of the cliff. A four-foot wide lance of white now blocked the width of the plateau.

Sanuske's expression never changed. "Your speed is impressive."

The airborne snow settled and revealed an unharmed blond man standing with his arms still crossed, standing a little back and to the side of the ice-spear.

Naruto looked at the ice that now stood from the ground. He closed the distance between himself and the column of ice almost instantly, raising both fists.

The fox-boy had yet to test his super-strength technique, but when the ice was obliterated into shards that whistled as they tore through the air toward the Gobi vessel, he knew he had mastered it once again.

The two vessels lost sight of each other as ice fragments filled the space between them.

Sanuske watched impassively as his own ice bore down upon him.

The sound of ice hitting the ground and the cliff side lasted a few seconds.

As the debris settled, Naruto saw a jagged wall of ice – roughly his height - standing directly in front of the other vessel. As he watched, it crumbled to reveal his opponent, unharmed. There was a difference; however, in that a white aura now whipped around the Gobi vessel. Its violent appearance countered the Jinchuuriki's calm exterior.

Naruto had not expected the fight to end that quickly. It seemed his enemy had a technique similar to Gaara, but with ice instead of Sand. He doubted Sanuske needed ice or water in the immediate area to form the attacks. There was ice on the ground, but it had not been enough to form that first attack. He could only assume that at least most of it had been formed from water vapour in the air. If he had to guess, he would say that using the snow on the ground as a catalyst made the technique less chakra intensive for his fellow Jinchuuriki. It was also likely that, like Gaara, Sanuske did not require seals to control his element. He didn't doubt that the white chakra made the brown-haired snow-nin stronger and faster, similar to when he had been subjected to Kyuubi chakra in the Forest of Death. Interesting.

The Gobi vessel gestured with both arms, his fingers splayed outward. A dozen more columns of ice shot from the ground beneath the blond ninja.

Naruto jumped high while forming a series of seals and took a deep breath. ""Katon: Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha no Jutsu!" (Fire Release: Killing Wave of the Black Dragon technique) The spires were moments from converging on him and he breathed out.

Sanuske watched the birth of a massive black dragon. It curled around its wielder, the chakra-hardened ice managing to puncture its ash hide, but failing to persist through the super-heated core. Billows of steam enshrouded the dragon and ice. He waited.

Suddenly a blur broke from the cloud, running alongside the cliff face. A large ball of blue chakra spinning in one hand.

White eyes locked on their target. A chain of ice spires shot out of the ground, each one slamming into the cliff face in turn, and each one missing their target by mere inches.

Still some distance from the other Jinchuuriki, the blond shinobi launched himself from the rough stone surface, heading straight for the Gobi vessel.

This time, Naruto watched as the ice wall appeared, forming from the very air itself.

Surprisingly, he didn't hold the hand out in which his attack was located, but his other hand.

Naruto released a pulse of chakra just as his left hand hit the ice. There was the sound of ice cracking, but amazingly the ice didn't shatter. It seemed this Jinchuuriki's ultimate defence was exponentially stronger even than Gaara's. It seemed that the stronger tailed beast imparted in turn more strength to the Jinchuuriki.

Not giving up, he slammed his spiralling attack forward, as the cracks in the ice already began disappear. "Odama Rasengan!"

The sphere hit the ice, but made slower progress than Naruto expected.

The ball was halfway into the wall when spikes of ice suddenly shot forward from its surface and pierced his chest and arms.

The large Rasengan faded away and Naruto vanished in a puff of smoke.

The wall of ice once again vanished and Sanuske watched the last of the steam - from earlier clash of techniques - dissipate. Its departure revealed his opponent crouched on the wall, a rapidly spinning mass of white chakra held in one hand, his other hand supporting the arm at the wrist. The ash and fire dragon was no more, but each ice spire had been cut down to half their length.

Naruto wanted to end the fight before the other Jinchuuriki had the chance to perform any kind of transformation. He didn't want the film crew and actors to get caught up in the large-scale battle than would ensue. He thrust his hand out, toward the Gobi vessel. "Futon Rasengan: Kazeshishou no Renseimoui!" (Wind Release Spiralling Sphere: Drilling Fury of the Wind Master)

A blinding pulse of chakra flashed through the air, straight at the brown-haired Snow-nin.

The white chakra around Sanuske pulse and expanded, a tail forming behind him. It was only the first level of his tailed state, but it granted him a huge boost in speed, strength and chakra. Still, as he jumped aside far faster than any ordinary Jounin could manage, the attack passed only inches from his body. The layer of hardened ice that formed on that side to protect himself, was shredded off by the mere proximity of such a powerful technique. The ground beside him was penetrated by chakra attack, which ripped into the earth and rock like a hot knife thought butter, creating a fissure five feet wide, emerging from the lower cliff side and continuing into the depths of the canyon below. The Gobi vessel was surprised to suffer several deep gashes to his side, blood beginning to leak out. He panted as his own narrowed eyes met blue, and held one hand out. "Touketsu Yorokobi!" (Frozen Requiem)

Naruto began to move as smaller spires erupted from the partially destroyed ice-spears, but his last technique took a second to recover from. The branches of ice formed faster than the main trunk, smaller branches forming from them and smaller branches still from those. They were upon him even as he tried to escape.

The Gobi vessel held the largest wound on his side. He managed a pained grunt of satisfaction seeing the explosive growth of his ice-spikes, not unlike watching the centuries-long birth of a forest in mere seconds. The leading edge was only inches in front of him, such was its size.

Within the forest, Naruto's breath caught as eight lances of ice speared his shoulder, stomach, thigh and chest. The pain and cold were enough to break his concentration, but it returned like a sledgehammer when he realised something was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

Koyuki was on edge. Something was going on. Their convoy had stopped, backed up, and her bodyguard had not spoken again since getting in the vehicle. The muscles in her legs kept tensing, as if they wanted to run of their own accord. That didn't seem like a bad idea, but she knew that her bodyguard would not let her.

She heard distant shouts and heavy impact noises, bringing back memories and feelings she tried to forget but could not.

Adrenaline began to flood into her system as her heart began to thump in her chest. Panic flooded her mind.

Minutes passed as the tension continued to rise, when out of the blue, her nuke-nin bodyguard vanished in a puff of smoke.

Once it cleared, the princess realised she was alone.

It wasn't a conscious choice as she reached for the door handle and, a moment later, jumped into the snow.

* * *

Fubuki was not sure why her fingers were twitching. It seemed like instincts she had no knowledge of were coming to the forefront. Neither she nor the man, well clone, opposite her spoke. They were listening and watching for any signs of trouble. The amnesiac woman was worried as she listened to the sounds of fighting. "Are you - the real you – okay?"

The clone's gaze turned toward her. "Though the boss gets my memories when I dispel, we aren't linked like that, but the boss will be okay. He's o-" The rest of the clone's words were never realised as it vanished in a puff of smoke.

Fubuki tensed and her hand reached down to her hip for something that was not there. Her battle instincts were kicking in.

Quickly opening the door, she landed on the cold ground. She heard footsteps in the snow ahead of her, louder than she might have thought, and quickly fell to the snow realising that it wasn't as cold as she expected. Then she felt it, an energy flowing through her body, keeping her warm. She had no idea how she was doing it, nor did she have any idea why she was in the position she was or why her hearing and vision seemed to have improved since she had begun to think of danger. It seemed there was a part of her mind that remembered being a ninja.

Before she was aware of what she was doing, the pink-haired woman's hands formed shapes she didn't recognise or understand. "Yuki Usagi no Jutsu!" (Snow Hare Technique) Fubuki dived head-first into the bank of snow to her right and disappeared from view. It was a technique created years ago, after one lone snow-nin had been observing a group of artic hares that had tunnelled into the snow to huddle for warmth when the ground was too hard to dig. In reality; however, it was like nothing a hare could do. Chakra was used to melt the snow ahead the snow-nin. The water created from the melting snow was manipulated around the user and frozen again to sustain the tunnel's structural integrity, preventing collapse that might give the ninja's position away.

The pink-haired woman quickly crawled under the snow. She could not see, but she could hear the hurried footsteps pass her by. She travelled the distance faster than most civilians could run. After a moment, she broke the surface for a fraction of a second before disappearing once again. She analysed what she had seen. There were only two more vehicles ahead, and in front of that she could see what almost looked like trees, except they were white. The brief glimpse of sunshine twinkling from the white limbs revealed them to be made of ice. They filled the width of open ground ahead of the convoy. There was also a small crowd of film crew not so far ahead, among which stood her doctor friend.

Fubuki knew that the man who had saved her life was somewhere in that 'forest', though she couldn't see through its mass. She also surmised that he was at least hurt since his clones had vanished, though it was a conclusion her mind had reached on its own. She wasn't sure what course of action to take. There appeared to be no enemy nearby so she broke the surface of the snow and headed toward Ayumi, but she remained alert.

Wasting no time, she interrupted the man who was speaking to the doctor. "What's going on?"

Ayumi had quickly exited her vehicle when the blond outside had vanished in smoke. She had spoken urgently to others that had seen the battle. "Naruto is fighting." Her voice was laced with the worry she felt. She didn't know much about Jinchuuriki, except what the Kyuubi vessel had told her, but it sounded like the enemy could very well be one. That made him very dangerous.

The assistant director, who had been in the lead vehicle waved his arms almost manically and proceeded to describe the fight up to the point that the explosive-like growth of the hardened ice-spears had cut off his view.

Fubuki stared at the obstacle before her and back to the doctor. She had no idea if she could fight, but she owed the man who was somewhere within that mass of ice. She was about to take a step forward when a crewman ran up from the direction she had come.

"Director, Yukie has gone missing!" The crewman was breathing hard from both the exertion and panic.

Everyone was surprised when the director didn't acknowledge the fact his lead actress was missing, staring through the crowd.

Fubuki's and Ayumi's eyes followed his gaze to the iced-over train tracks that had been revealed by the passage of the convoy. The ice was melting.

Asama knelt down to the tracks. "It's chakra. There is a small amount of chakra flowing through the rail and melting the ice." The princess's manager stood up abruptly. "Everyone run quickly! It will be all over if we get caught!" Before anyone reacted, the middle-aged was already running over the snow-covered ridge to the right of the convoy.

Fubuki watched as the bespectacled man disappeared. She was painfully aware that Naruto might be injured or worse, but she couldn't ignore any new threats. That was when it hit her. The footsteps she had heard had been the princess's.

Now she wasn't sure what to do. She could save the man who had saved her life, or save the woman who she had previously targeted. Even though he was in battle and possibly injured, Naruto was still a powerful ninja, and the princess was just a civilian. Still, she could not bring herself to make a decision.

Ayumi had already become aware of Fubuki's returning ninja instincts. The speed with which a knocked over cup was caught, before it hit the ground. The strength shown in picking up a heavy water barrel for the medical bay. Of all of them here, she was the only one who could fight. "Find and protect the princess, Fubuki." She wasn't sure she liked her own command, but she knew that would be what Naruto wanted. From everything she had heard, she knew that much for certain.

After a moment's hesitation Fubuki nodded, before she turned and began to run back toward the tunnel through which they had passed earlier.

* * *

The chakra-hardened ice offered little resistance to Naruto's blades of wind. He quickly sliced through them all. As soon as the ice impaling him was cut off from their chakra source, they began to melt due to his body heat. He used chakra to keep himself from falling, as the ice had been hard enough to penetrate the rock behind him, literally pinning him to the cliff face. Soon red water poured from his wounds, which were already clotting. He could actually feel the tissue regenerate, a warm sensation. In less than ten seconds the wounds were almost healed.

Naruto descended, jumping ice-branch to ice-branch until he reached the cold ground.

He watched as the 'forest' began to shrink back, revealing the other Jinchuuriki. In moments, there was no sign of any ice attack bar the red patch on the ground behind Naruto.

Opposite the Kyuubi vessel, Sanuske frowned. He had certain 'senses' with his ice and he had felt the ice penetrate his opponent's flesh. He had also felt the ice being severed, but had not realised that blond had managed to heal. That was why he had made no attempt to make a follow up attack. Sanuske himself had great stamina and could take great damage, but even he could not heal like the Kyuubi vessel could.

Naruto formed a single seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" The puff of smoke was soon dispersed a hundred clones hurried back toward the convoy. He knew they could come under attack at any time. He stayed put, ready to defend his clones' exit.

Sanuske frowned. It had been a long time since he'd had a challenge. He had not taken the fight as seriously as he should have and now he was injured. It wasn't fatal, but affected his fighting. If he used 'that' form, his already injured body would be dangerously strained. It was time to take this seriously. "Hyou Yoarashi!" (Hail Night Storm)

The sky above the two Jinchuuriki seemed to darken, as if night was falling.

The young Hatake heard the sounds millions of projectiles tearing through the air. He quickly activated his chakra shield and held it just above his head. Instantly his arm was vibrated violently as hundreds of impacts were made against the glowing surface. All around Naruto, he could see egg-sized chunks of ice smashing into the ground. Where they hit the nearby cliff face, he could actually see pieces of stone brake off. Though the projectiles might have been enough to bludgeon an average shinobi to death, he knew they would have only caused him bruising, though severe. Still, as he felt his clones disperse, he realised that hadn't been the point of the technique. His clones were all destroyed, unable to take the damage he could.

He knew now that he was just being distracted and became even more determined to end the fight. He just hoped that technique had not reached as far as the convoy.

Sanuske saw the blond abruptly accelerate, much faster than before, running with a raised fist. He almost took a step back when his barrier came to his aide. He heard a thud and the distinct sound of his ice cracking. He was taken by surprise when a blond blur came from either side of his barrier and attempted to punch again, causing a further two barriers to rise as the first collapsed. Now twin thuds and cracks were heard and then four blonds appeared. Only two seconds after that attack began, there were eight blonds and his ice was having a hard time keeping up. The powerful snow-nin reached out two arms downward, before they seemed to break an invisible object. "Aisutate: Touketsu Tatsumaki (Ice Shield: Frozen Tornado)

The four ice shields shattered, where upon they were caught by an invisible force and swept anti-clockwise. A powerful and deadly half-sphere of white caught the clones and the subsequent puffs of smoke were sucked into the swirling dome.

Naruto had jumped out the way, suffering lacerations on his right arm, which healed as he watched. It seemed this Jinchuuriki had more control of his shield than Gaara. If the blond had to guess, he would say the technique was only a precursor. If those spinning chunks of ice, which were still speeding up, were released… well the film crew would not be far enough back to survive.

* * *

Koyuki ran. She didn't care where. She didn't care that she had no food or water. She didn't care that a few hours in the cold would cause hypothermia. She just ran.

She could see the end of the tunnel in the distance and she headed toward it like it was a life-line. With each step, she felt a little safer. So intent was she, that she didn't hear a second set of footsteps in the snow. Nor did she notice the melting ice on the train tracks.

"Koyuki-san!" A female voice called out from behind the princess.

In a panic, the dark-haired woman spun round and slipped, falling into the snow. That was when she felt the warmth of the ground. That wasn't right. She watched as a shady figure became a recognisable one. "You!" She pushed herself along the ground, away from the figure. "Get away from me!"

Fubuki didn't wince and neither was she surprised by the other woman's actions. "Koyuki, we have to get out of here. It isn't safe."

Koyuki ignore the snow-nin's words as she scrambled to her feet and ran toward the distant light, which suddenly seemed to go out before being replaced by another. A distant mechanical thrum reached her ears. "T-Train!"

Fubuki was once again unsure how, but she knew what a train was. She didn't even think twice as she grabbed the arm of the very woman she had previously tried to harm.

The princess was surprised but didn't get a chance to act before the other woman swung her onto her back and began to run.

Fubuki pumped her legs as hard as she could, all the more effort for carrying a passenger. She was painfully aware that the noise coming from behind them was getting louder. She saw the other end of the tunnel in the distance and it seemed like a pin-prick of light in the dark. It seemed so far away.

Sparkles of light became visible around the two women as the light source behind them began to illuminate the surrounding ice.

Fubuki was spurred to speeds unknown to non-shinobi. She panted hard.

Koyuki held on tight. "How is this possible?"

Fubuki didn't respond. She concentrated only on her and her passenger's survival.

"It's useless, no matter how hard you try! It's all over!" The grip of the princess became almost restrictively tight on the other woman.

Fubuki felt an emotion that, for all she knew, she had never known. Anger. The actress/princess seemed almost eager to die. Well she had no intention of letting that happen. "I won't!"

The noise of the train had become deafening and the light in the tunnel was almost blinding as their eyes struggled to adjust.

Fubuki felt her lungs burning and her legs trying to stiffen, but she ignored them. The tunnel was getting lighter up ahead. "Let!"

The pink-haired kunoichi nearly tripped at the sound of a horn, but pure determination kept her going. That and the ever-so-near, but ever-so-far, tunnel entrance ahead. "Him!"

The ground vibrated so much that it felt like an earth-quake. Fubuki focused on putting one foot in front of the other as fast as humanly possible, or preferably faster. She could almost sense the front guard at the head of the train, as if it was reaching for them. The entrance of the tunnel was so close, she could actually make out the world beyond it. It felt almost like it was trying to catch them as they seemed to fall. "Down!"

Fubuki jumped.

* * *

In the centre of a maelstrom of snow, ice and chakra, stood a grimacing figure.

It was getting harder for Sanuske to control his chakra due to the pain. It might not have been visible, but he could feel his technique becoming unstable. If he risked the second half and stayed, he could very well injure himself severely.

Outside the dome, Naruto backed away, but his eyes managed to catch the slight slowing of icy debris. What was going on? He had to think of something fast.

Sanuske began forming a set of seals, his current technique slowing as he released most of his chakra from it. He hated running, but promised himself that next time would be the real battle.

Naruto could finally makes out the blurry image of his opponent, though his voice was drowned out by the wind caused by the whirling ice. He braced himself just in case and watched intently as the Gobi vessel's image became clearer. The end of Sanuske's shoes turned white, quickly spreading up his ankles, legs, chest and arms. In moments it looked like a statue of white stood in the middle of the vortex.

Suddenly the dome pulsed slightly and the fox-boy realised he had to act now. He gathered to himself a great deal of chakra and manipulated it with hand seals. "Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu!" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)

The dome lost stability.

The wind technique and the explosion met head-on, in a fearsome struggle of power, but the chunks of ice were not entirely free of chakra, continuing their orbit, spiralling outward.

Naruto watched as the 'statue' of his opponent was broken into a torrent of flakes by the head of his wind technique, carried away by the strong gust. He could not see much else through the strong wind, even as it faded, and could hear even less.

Most of the ice was stopped by the powerful wind, but it was not expansive enough to block all of it. Chunks of ice actually came around behind him, due to the residual chakra in the technique, placing him in the path of their collapsing orbit.

An unknowing Naruto had no chance to brace himself against the barrage of icy projectiles that swept into him.

Naruto was thrown high into the air, disoriented and spinning wildly. When he finally managed to stabilise his trajectory, he was just in time to see the cliff edge pass by under him.

* * *


	27. Chapter 27

Hello once more.

Thanks to all those who keep reading, and especially to those who take the time to review, my story.

Sorry for taking so long to update, but it just seems to take me a while to write a chapter these days.

**IMPORTANT: Before anyone criticises, please read my post-chapter notes. If you still have a complaint, feel free to share. All I ask is that people are polite, or simply civil. (I don't take kindly to people using the terms like BS or Crap when referring to my work)**

Please enjoy the chapter. Apologies in advance for spelling and grammar. I think I will look into finding a beta for the next chapter.

* * *

Previously on ANBU BRAT:

Naruto, Fubuki and Koyuki make it back to the ship as the iceberg crumbles into the sea. Koyuki is uninjured, but Fubuki is seriously wounded and falls into a coma, despite Naruto and Doctor Otoka's attempts. Naruto has a heart to heat with Ayumi (Doctor Otoka) and he reveals his past and how he became a nuke-nin; to protect his friends and family when he is given the death sentence. The leader of the Snow Village assigns their Jinchuuriki to replace Fubuki, who they believe to be dead. After help from Ayumi, Naruto manages to once again control his chakra and quickly begins to master it once more. Now able to use medical jutsu, Naruto heals Fubuki and she wakes up. What they do not expect; however, is that she does not remember who she is or anything about her past. Naruto and Ayumi befriend her, even as they admit to her that they were enemies. The film crew, cast, Naruto and Fubuki all travel in a convoy to the next filming location. They are forced to stop when the Gobi vessel appears. While Naruto fights the other Jinchuuriki, Koyuki tries to run away, but only succeeds in putting herself in danger. Fubuki takes the first steps to becoming a better person when she rescues the princess. As Naruto tries to protect the convoy, he is thrown over a cliff, meanwhile Fubuki and Koyuki are not out of danger yet.

* * *

Chapter 27

The small pile of leaves lay on the road's stone surface under the evening sun, each one fluttering slightly in the breeze.

A sudden gust caught the detached foliage and tossed it a couple of feet into the air, carrying the leaves along its course. Like a school of fish, the trailing leaves mirrored the actions of those leading, with only a fraction of a second delay. Up and down, swirling close to the ground at times, and over six feet high at others, the leaves continued.

The two guards that stood beside the gate ignored the rustling as the floating green drove passed them by.

The high wall either side of the entrance blocked the majority of the wind and the leaves fell to the ground, once again merely twitching in the gentle breeze.

A sandalled foot landed in the middle of the leaves, inadvertently kicking several back into the air, where a sudden change in the wind allowed them to continue their dance.

The owner of said foot simply continued on her way.

Haku walked almost absent-mindedly. She didn't focus on the village around her, lost as she was in thought. There was only one subject she daydreamed about in this manner.

The young kunoichi wore a full-length light blue kimono, so that she seemed to glide more than walk, her hair tied halfway down by a light pink ribbon.

Before she even realised, she was walking into the ninja academy's main gate. Long shadows filled the playground as the sun neared the horizon. She walked through the main entrance and down the familiar halls.

Most of the doors had windows, each one revealing only a dim light from the fading sun. One door near the end of the hall showed a much brighter light inside. It was toward this door that the delicate looking kunoichi headed.

Reaching out for the handle, Haku opened the door and entered inside.

The scene inside the room was one that she had become accustomed to over the passing weeks.

In the middle of the room sat two red-haired women, with one empty seat between them.

A brown-haired man sat behind a desk in front of the other three, waiting patiently.

Haku inclined her head to each of them, before sitting between the two females.

When Haku had been the only one that required academy training, it was the Sandaime Hokage's intention to put her in the regular class, since it was a waste of resources to have private lessons for just one person. However, with the addition of two new Konoha citizens requiring academy training, it became impracticable. Haku, Tayuya and Karin had been attending these evening sessions twice a week for some time now. The benefit was that the curriculum was tailor made so they could graduate faster. Each of them knew the proper use of chakra, and teaching them further would be redundant. All they were really learning was the ethics and morals that Konoha was founded on, as well as the history of the same. Another month and they would be done. A Genin practical test had been arranged for each of them, but was a mere formality. The paper test was what really mattered. It was hoped that if they understood Konoha's beliefs, that they would eventually be embraced.

Tayuya managed an uncertain smile. "Hey." The two weren't friends per se, but she respected the other girl well enough. At first she had not thought much of the other kunoichi; she came across as overly delicate. Until she had suffered the other kunoichi's ice-wielding abilities first hand. She also knew some of the other girl's background. The girl was in the same position she was in, only – with luck - a couple of months down the line. It was also clear that one Hatake Naruto had made a big impact on her. Tayuya could relate, even if her feelings were less involved. Mostly.

Karin nodded toward the dark-haired girl. She thought Haku was very easy to get along with and the gentle-natured girl had made it clear that she would do anything she could to help them in Naruto's stead. They needed all the friends they could get. The Konoha council didn't even know she and her sister were ex-sound-nin.

Iruka's seat moved back as he stood and threw a book to each of students. Each one was caught with ease. "This evening we will be learning…."

* * *

Tsunade's stony gaze would have warned almost any sensible person against inciting her anger. Her arms crossed over her chest, and her mouth a straight line, one could imagine the beautiful Sannin was goddess come to judge those before her and that she had found the majority without favour.

Danzo gazed dispassionately at his Hokage. "What is the meaning of this, Tsunade?" His comment received no response. "How can you justify a 'flee on sight' order?"

The blond Hokage's eyes hardened to the point where it seemed diamond itself would not be able to mark them. "It was the will of this councilthat Naruto was _so_ dangerous that he was to be executed without trial. The entry in the Bingo book reflects this. Surely you are not contradicting the council's own verdict?" Her tone was cold, but civil. None of them could see the true rage that burned inside her. She really, really wanted to break something. Preferably some bones.

Hyuuga Hiashi frowned. "Not even Orochimaru and Itachi have a 'flee on sight' status. It was invented by Iwa for the Yondaime Hokage and has never been used since by any nation." The Hyuuga allowed the smallest sneer onto his features. "We all know what you are trying to do and we won't stand fo-"

"ENOUGH!" A spike in killing intent issued from, and chakra whirled around, the Hokage. Her hair fluttered as if in a strong breeze.

Shizune, once again wearing her signature black kimono, moved across to her master from the corner of the room. The dark-haired woman whispered in Tsunade's ear.

Tsunade's hand moved upward for a second before she seemed to change her mind and let it fall down once more. A moment later, those of the council watched as the killing intent faded away and the chakra aura receded. The Hokage took several deep breaths. "If that is your only concern, then put your minds at rest." Her voice held a pleased tone and she even managed to smile, but those who knew her well would have seen the maliciousness behind it. She saw the council relax. "It is simply that Naruto will become stronger than the Yondaime."

There was instant uproar.

Even Naruto's supporters looked stunned.

Inuzuka Tsume looked into her Hokage's eyes and saw no deception, but still she had to ask. "Is that even possible?"

Tsunade turned a kinder look toward the dog-woman. "I assure you that I am not mistaken. Previous to his kidnapping, I would have said that Naruto had only a few years to reach my own and Jiraiya's level. Now….." She turned toward the rest of the council. "Naruto has more chakra than the three Sannin combined. All he needs now is to learn how to use it. He was unable to use chakra when he…left…but that won't slow him down for long. All he really lacks is the battle experience and knowing his misfortune, that will come all too soon."

Nara Shikaku's interest was clear as he actually sat up straight. "Are we talking with or without the Hiraishin no Jutsu?"

Tsunade allowed a moment's silence before she answered. "Only time will tell."

Danzo did not look pleased at all. "That's an outrageous claim, Tsunade. He's only a child."

The killing intent began to rise again, but was only a shadow of its former level.

Tsunade looked down at the ground, her hair covering her eyes. "He is just a child, but that did not stop a perversion of justice within these four walls. It did not stop the council condemning him to death. It did not stop him leaving his home and loved ones to protect them. Neither will it stop him from becoming a great man and an extraordinary ninja."

Danzo could see that he was getting nowhere. "You're letting your emotions control you, Tsunade. As Hokage y-"

Tsunade could not tolerate it any more. "EXACTLY!" She glared at her old teacher's former rival, seeing his surprise. "I am the Hokage and you would all do well to remember your place. I have wasted enough time with matters that are none of the council's concern." Without another word, instead only a look of derision, she turned and walked out the room.

Shizune quickly followed her master from the room and sped up to match the fast pace of the older woman. "Tsunade-sama, wait!"

The Hokage spun round. "What?!" The anger in her eyes faded as she realised who it was. "I'm sorry, Shizune. It's just..."

Shizune only smiled in return. "I can't blame you for being angry, Tsunade-sama." She herself was angry, but it wasn't in her nature to let it consume her. Not that she wasn't anxious about Konoha's most recently made nuke-nin.

Tsunade might have smiled, but she could only sigh. "I'm not sure if I can do this anymore, Shizune." How could she continue to be Hokage while she had to deal with the people who had tried to execute someone so precious to her?

The younger woman put her hand on the taller woman's shoulder. "Would you risk disappointing _him_?"

The Hokage hesitated a moment, before she looked around, not wishing to appear indecent in her actions. She reached a hand into her top, but this was no a lewd act. She pulled out a piece of paper. One might have asked why she kept it there, but she needed to keep it close to her heart.

She unfolded the paper and her eyes took in five words upon its surface. Five words that threatened to drive her mad. Five words that were the only thing keeping her in Konoha when she would rather be somewhere else, or rather with someone else. The five words that were the closest thing she had to a good bye.

_Keep Konoha safe for me._

That was the only message Naruto had written before he had left them. It had been handed to her by her sombre-faced white-haired teammate, only moments after the fox-boy had vanished. It was never said, but those close to him understood that the message was for all of them.

Akiko had suggested the Slug Sannin keep the note. The pink-haired woman had thought she needed it the most. She did. It reminded Tsunade that the citizens of Konoha could not be held responsible for the council's actions. Naruto did not want them to suffer for the sins of the council, even if it meant he suffered instead. It was that knowledge that allowed his friends and family to continue their lives within the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Of course Tsunade was still angry at Naruto. Angry that he didn't tell her his plan, though she knew it was because he thought she would have tried to stop him. He was damn right she would have. She was angry at the council…oh so angry….but she had to honour Naruto's departing request. She owed him that much at the very least. She sighed deeply and turned toward her assistant. "I envy your gentle disposition sometimes, Shizune."

The gentle medic removed her arm from her master. Each of them was dealing with their feelings in a different way, none less valid than any other. Shizune herself didn't know how to feel. She didn't sleep well, feeling lost and alone even in her dreams. Everyday she woke up and she just felt that something was wrong, even though it took several seconds for her mind to register what it was. The temperature outside and in always seemed just the wrong side of chilly. It was almost as bad as before they had found Naruto at Orochimaru's base. It was hard to believe one person made her feel this way. And not just her. "I envy you your temper, Tsunade-sama." Maybe if she could lose herself in anger, she wouldn't have to feel this way.

Tsunade didn't respond, but instead carefully folded up the piece of paper in her hands and placed it once again over her heart. She would do her best to stay positive. It's not like he was never coming back.

Not if he knew what was good for him.

* * *

Akiko sat at her desk filling out the usual paperwork.

Her appearance had improved over the last two weeks. Gone were the shadows under her eyes and the stiffness with which she had carried herself until recently.

Almost no one knew why.

Akiko moved to take a sip of tea, but found the cup empty. Deciding that she could do with stretching her legs, she kept the cup in her hand and stood.

Opening the door she was surprised to see a fist positioned at chest height, apparently about to knock on her door. The hand darted away and she looked to the embarrassed owner. "Hinata?" She then saw another familiar figure standing behind the smaller. "Shizune?"

The lavender-eyed girl looked unusually nervous. More like Naruto had described her being during the academy. "Please help me complete the ShuuraiKata."

Whatever Akiko had been expecting, this was not it. She took a step back into the office, allowing the other two in before she closed the door. "How do you know about that?"

Shizune coughed, somewhat abashed. "I found an old document while I was re-organising some of the archived files in the basement. It was your thesis to qualify as a fully-fledged med-nin. It was a very interesting read." She looked sideways to the younger female. "I realise that it is just theory, and was never supposed to be implemented due to the reasons you deemed it a failure in your conclusion. I believe; however, that a Hyuuga's eyes, combined with their naturally high-level chakra control, would not only make it possible to implement and master the technique - by internally monitoring its effects - but also compensate for the technique's major weakness. I approached Hinata this afternoon to see if she would be interesting in pursuing the issue with you."

Hinata nodded enthusiastically. "I am, Akiko-san."

Akiko moved behind her desk and sat down, cupping her chin in her hand thoughtfully. "It's been years since I've even thought about that technique."

Hinata walked right up to the other side of the desk. "Please, Akiko-san."

Akiko instinctively wanted to say yes, being as she knew how fond her son was of Hinata, but she held herself in check. She was a busy woman and a lot of patients relied on her. Such a task was not to be undertaken lightly. "Developing such a technique could take years, Hinata. Why does this matter to you so much?" She was genuinely curious. She could see the near-desperation in the girl's eyes.

Hinata bowed her head slightly. "There is a tradition in my clan. A clan heir succeeds their predecessor when either the clan council agree that the heir is strong enough, or if the heir can prove it." She paused for a moment, knowing that she was about to admit to something important. "I wish to challenge my father for the position of clan head as soon as I am able."

For the second time that afternoon, Akiko was surprised. Shocked would be more accurate. "What?"

Hinata didn't look up. "It has long been my ambition to combine the branches of our clan. I think we suffer in our segregation." This time she looked up and looking into the emerald eyes of the seated medic. "There is one other reason, just as important to me..."

* * *

The piece of paper became two, dividing exactly down the centre. The brown-haired, brown-eyed kunoichi looked up to her sensei. "What's does it mean, Yamato-sensei?"

Tenten had been a little surprised when the she and her teammates had been called into the Hokage's office a week ago and introduced to their new sensei, even though they had known it would happen eventually. Yamato had explained his reasons for requesting to be their sensei and the three Genin respected him for it. He wanted to repay a debt to Gai. He made it clear that they were a team and that they would all be learning together. They had met up a few times already and Yamato had praised them and critiqued them honestly. He had already made some suggestions.

Tenten found she liked her sensei well enough. He was quiet, but fully committed to his assigned Genin.

Yamato smiled a knowing smile. "Now that is a nice surprise. That piece of paper reveals you as having a wind type chakra affinity. The rarest pure affinity and perfect for you."

Tenten didn't know so much about chakra affinities. "Yeah?"

Yamato's smile widened. "We need to go talk to Sarutobi Asuma."

Tenten's face showed her curiosity. "Mmm…okay."

* * *

Inuzuka weren't known for their patience. Neither were they known for introspection. Therefore it was a surprise to find the heiress to the clan sitting cross-legged on a wooden floor.

Around the heiress were a variety of objects. A burning candle of incense, several piles of various herbs, a bubbling jar of…something and a dozen other items.

Hana resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose at the pungent smells around her. She had to learn how to ignore the overpowering scents and pick out specific odours. It was an unpleasant task and not undertaken by most of her clan. It was considered an extreme method of training considering the pain it could cause to an Inuzuka's sensitive olfactory organ when flooded with chakra. If she succeeded in this training; however, her tracking abilities would increase exponentially.

Why would the young Inuzuka push herself so hard? It might have been because one of her clan's ally-tracking necklaces had somehow been deactivated.

A knock at the door disrupted Hana's focus and she scowled as she opened her eyes, until she saw who it was. The clan matriarch, her mother, Inuzuka Tsume.

Tsume looked down at her daughter with no small amount of pride. Her daughter had been sealed in this room for close to four hours and apparently had been so focused as to not realise the time. Most Inuzuka could not manage more than two. "It's time for your combat training, Hana."

The younger woman nodded and stood, before she walked and extinguished the incense and tidied some of the items to the side.

Tsume leant against the door frame, watching her daughter pack away. The younger woman had requested her training regime to be escalated and Tsume had agreed. She knew why, of course, and could not have denied the request. Several of her clan-head duties had been delegated to other senior Inuzuka, but nothing overly important. No one had questioned her actions. The clan were a family more so than any other and they supported each other no matter what.

Several of the clan elders had asked about the change in the heiress, but Tsume had only smiled knowingly and replied that her daughter was allowed her privacy.

* * *

A hail of senbon shot through the air, but hit nothing.

Haku panted heavily, glad that she had once again changed into her shinobi garb, the same ones she had purchased for her unofficial last mission. She was being put through her paces, and her kimono would have been in shreds by now. Her dark eyes looked around wearily, trying to make out any human-sized shape in the training ground, but her opponent was too good. The fact it was night time only made matters worse.

The ground beneath the young kunoichi suddenly burst upward and she was knocked off her feet. Before she could recover, she felt a blade at her neck. It was only an ordinary looking kunai, but if it was pressed forward, she would be just as dead.

Holding the kunai was one Mitarashi Anko. Before the purple-haired woman could do anything more, her skin, cloths, eyes and hair turned brown. The now-brown Anko collapsed into a pile of mud.

The ice-wielder looked behind where the mud-clone had been standing, seeing Tayuya in a similar state to herself, her hand still poised in the position from which she had released a kunai.

Tayuya moved to take a step forward when a kunai and tag landed between the two kunoichi. The tag exploded.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed the real Mitarashi Anko. She looked grim. "If that had been a real explosive tag, you'd both be nothing but chunks of meat now."

Anko put her hand out to Tayuya and pulled her up when the hand was taken. She did the same for Haku. "That's enough for tonight." Normally they would have trained longer, but Haku was scheduled for more medical training the next morning and even Anko was not callous enough to let a medic go to work in a state of exhaustion. That could cost lives, even if she was only an apprentice medic.

Haku simply caught her breath for a few moments and slowly the burning began to fade from her muscles and lungs. She managed a small bow. "Thank you, sensei." She was glad that tomorrow was one of the days when Anko trained Ino in kenjutsu. The long hours she would put in the hospital tomorrow would be the closest thing she had to a day off.

Tayuya looked more annoyed than grateful. "Yeah, thanks for the beating." Despite her sarcastic tone, she really was a little grateful. The Hokage had told them that Anko had requested to be their Jounin sensei when they graduated, with a view to borrowing Karin for the Chuunin exams. Anko had never said why she offered and no one had asked, but they all knew the reason. Naruto had taken an interest in their welfare, so Anko was doing what she could in his place. She had begun training them weeks before they were even due to take the graduation exam.

Anko made a dismissive gesture with her arms. She wasn't in this for the gratification and she wasn't about to apologise for her harsh training methods. "Meh."

The redhead shook her head and began to limp away, muttering to herself about snake-wielding psychos. Her inexperienced Sharingan was apparently not enough of an edge against someone like Anko.

Haku stayed where she was and looked into her teacher's eyes. She still couldn't read the woman's emotions clearly, but she thought something was not quite right. "Are you okay, Anko-sensei?" It was no secret how close Orochimaru's ex-student and the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki had been. It was obvious that the older woman was taking it hard, but trying to hide it.

A flash of unrecognisable emotion passed over the older woman's eyes, but disappeared as quickly as it had come. "I'm fine. " She answered a little too quickly, but the look in her eyes dared the raven-haired girl to challenge her. "What about you?"

Haku looked surprised. "Me?"

Anko nodded, a serious look on her face. "Yes, you."

Haku tried to hide her anxiety. "I don't know what you mean, Anko-sensei."

Anko shrugged. "Forget it." It didn't really matter….yet.

Haku relaxed as the older woman dropped the question.

As usual, Anko simply turned and walked away from the younger girl.

Haku watched her leave. Anko wasn't quite the same person she had been, but then neither was she.

None of them were.

* * *

A sheen of perspiration attested to the exhaustion that Yamanaka Ino was suffering. Her eyes remained closed and they scrunched up, as if she was in pain.

After a few moments, two pale blue eyes were revealed once again to the world as the Yamanaka opened her eyes. She was panting. "I…can...almost see...them."

The young blond girl sat in her sensei's second bedroom, which had been adapted into a meditation room. Apparently this was where Kurenai practiced her genjutsu.

The red-eyed Jounin didn't look disappointed. Ino was attempting something that was no easy feat. "Let's have some tea before we try again."

The young kunoichi nodded. She had been trying this new technique for a few weeks now. It wasn't just new to her, but a brand new technique.

Kurenai had come up with the idea. Ino was using her clan's skill so that she could ascertain a person's deepest fear. Ino was still uncomfortable with using her teacher as a guinea pig, but was touched that Kurenai trusted her enough to share her deepest, darkest fears. At least once she had mastered this part of the technique.

The second part of the technique was even harder than the first. She would use the fears she gleaned from her target's mind and perform an entirely new type of genjutsu. She wouldn't manipulate the senses like conventional genjutsu, but the core of the mind itself. It would be almost impossible for anyone to dispel and only for the strongest of minds. It would also work on Sharingan and Byakugan users alike.

If Ino mastered the technique, she would stand a good chance of succeeding Kurenai as Konoha's premier genjutsu mistress.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the small blade in his hand. It had yet to be given a handle. He turned it over and over, examining its shape, weight and balance. "Not bad." He looked up to the craftsman who had made the high-quality weapon. "I think you may have found your calling, Juugo."

The orange haired man stood in a dirty leather apron, a simple green long sleeve top and grey trousers. Orochimaru's former experiment inclined his head in gratitude for the words.

Kakashi carefully placed the weapon back on the wooden bench, next to the whetstone that its maker had been using to sharpen the blade. Since his son could not be around, Kakashi had made a point to look out for those his son had brought into Konoha's fold.

When the Hokage had cured the cursed man's condition, she had offered him a place at the academy alongside Haku, Tayuya and Karin. As grateful as he was to Konoha, and Naruto in particular, he had politely declined. Now it was his choice, he no longer wished to take the lives of others. He had seen enough death and blood for one lifetime. Kakashi, who had accompanied the orange-haired man to the Hokage's office, had suggested he take a trade. Smithing had somehow seemed to fit him. He was built for it, seemed to have the patience for it and Konoha could never have too many blacksmiths. It also just so happened that Kakashi knew of one aged man who was nearing retirement and looking to train his replacement.

Juugo had taken to it like a duck to water.

Kakashi smiled once and turned to leave. Juugo was a nice enough person, but not much of a conversationalist. Another reason he was suited to working with steel and not people.

If only everything else worked out so well.

* * *

Karin looked at the array of wires, tubes, sheet metal and various other equipment before her. Some of this was proving tricky. She might have to call on Juugo's new found forging abilities.

The red-head looked up when the door to her small workshop was opened. She saw a certain blond Hokage walk into her office. "Tsunade-sama."

The Hokage looked at what appeared to be a total mess. "How's it coming?"

Karin reached under a pile of 'junk' and pulled out a sheet of paper. "This is the final design for the prototype."

On the piece of paper was a drawing of an arm. A mechanical arm. There were various scribbles along the periphery, but the diagram itself was clear, crisp and precise. There were overlays of various mechanical elements: hinges, motors, wires and other things that were harder to identify. It was too much for a lay person to understand.

Tsunade almost whistled at the schematic. In the former sound-nin's debriefing, which the other three had also gone through, the redhead mentioned that she had done 'some work' for Orochimaru on prosthetics – even tough his arms had been treatable, it had made him realise that he would be wise to have 'spares' – she had not been doing herself justice. "Whatever you need, you'll get it. This is now a top-priority project. You're going to help a lot of people, Karin."

The redhead acknowledgement. "I'm glad, Tsunade-sama." What surprised her was that she meant it.

Karin wondered if Naruto had any idea how much he could change a person. For all his immense strength, incredible speed and vast chakra reserves, that was his most impressive skill.

* * *

A lone Sharingan eye spun with a single-minded intensity.

A solitary fist moved with unforgiving brutality.

One Uchiha Sasuke skimmed along the ground, his body spinning off-axis at high speed. His flight only ended when his head struck a tree. The Uchiha lay dazed at the base of the three, trying to gather the strength to even scowl at his foe. His eyes had turned blue due to the collapse of the henge on his eyes.

Hatake Kakashi lowered his still-extended fist and walked at an unhurried pace toward his student. His face and eyes showed only contempt. "Get up."

Sasuke tried to use his arms and push against the ground, but only succeeded in slumping to the ground once more. "I can't." His breathing was laboured.

The silver-haired Jounin snorted. "Pathetic." He walked closer and crouched in front of his student, one arm dangling casually beside him. "You disgust me."

The Uchiha finally managed to scowl. The raven-haired ninja had expected training from his Jounin sensei, but so far had received only continued beatings. He was getting sick of it. He was not getting stronger like this. "Then why teach me?"

Kakashi stood. "You wouldn't understand." He turned his back to the Uchiha and began to walk away.

Sasuke managed to push himself to a seated position. "Whatever. It's not like it matters."

Kakashi turned around and - in the blink of an eye - held the Uchiha by the throat. "Loyalty, Sasuke. That is why I teach you; because as much as I hate you, you're a fellow Konoha-nin. It's certainly not for the pleasure of your company."

Sasuke scowled, ignoring the tight grip around his neck. He wouldn't be intimated. "Loyalty is for fools."

The Hatake slammed the back of the Uchiha's head into the tree behind him, his face formed into a sneer. "Perhaps, Uchiha, but it's the only thing keeping you alive."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "Wh-" He choked as the grip around his neck tightened.

Kakashi gave a single further squeeze and let go. "It's loyalty that separates the rest of us from people like Itachi...people like you."

Sasuke's felt his blood boil. He was nothing like Itachi. How dare Kakashi suggest such a thing?

The Sharingan wielder's eye still spun in anger and seemed to read the younger ninja's mind. He stood once more. "Are you so sure about that?" Then, in a flurry of leaves, he was gone.

* * *

When a knock came at the door, Tsunade sighed. This was supposed to be an appointment-free hour. She would have to get Jiraiya or Sarutobi to show her the Kage Bunshin. "Come."

The door opened slowly to reveal a familiar pink-haired Genin.

Tsunade was genuinely surprised at Sakura's appearance. "What can I do for you, Sakura?" Though she didn't know the young Haruno very well, they were friends by proxy of a certain blond nuke-nin.

Sakura just stared nervously for a moment at the most powerful kunoichi in Konoha, and arguably the entire elemental nations. The woman was intimidating as she sat in her office. She unconsciously gulped. "PLEASE TAKE ME AS YOUR APPRENTICE!"

The Godaime Hokage was taken aback by both the volume and the request itself. "Excuse me?"

Sakura winced as she realised what she had done. "Please, Tsunade-sama, take me as your apprentice."

Tsunade's face became neutral, her thoughts hidden from the younger kunoichi. "That's quite a request, Sakura."

Sakura forced herself to look into the Hokage's intense honey-brown eyes. "The last few months have made me realise something, Tsunade-sama. I realised that if I want to protect what is precious to me, then I have to fight for it with my own two hands. If I never want to see my precious people suffering, then I have to heal them with my own two hands. If the enemies of the people I care about are to be defeated, then I have to beat them with my own two hands. I have always had to depend on other people, but now I want other people to be able to depend on me. I want..." _him to be able depend on me._

The Hokage's face didn't reveal anything for several seconds, but eventually a pleased smile reached the blond woman's features. She nodded once. "That is what I wanted to hear." Her face became more serious. "It won't be easy, Sakura. I'm going to push you to your limits and beyond."

If Sakura was intimidated, it didn't show. If anything she looked pleased. "I'm counting on it, Tsunade-shishou." After all, if she did her best, she could have no regrets.

* * *

The sound of children's excited chatter filled the air.

"Ayame-neechan, Ayame-neechan, tell us another story!" One of the children shouted, but before they could be identified, over a dozen more of the little Konoha citizens echoed the request.

A young woman smiled at the group of young children. Her brown hair flowed freely around her shoulders. She wore a simple floral dress, white with blue flowers. The garment reached just below her knees.

Many of her father's customers would not have recognised her, so different was her appearance out of uniform.

Ayame sat down on a chair in the centre of the room and the children quickly sat at her feet.

The waitress, and sometimes chef, came to the orphanage three times a week. She and the children would often play games, but sometimes they would go for walks in one of the public parks, and other times she would tell them stories.

Today was apparently a story day.

A little silver-haired girl by the name of Ami pulled herself onto the older female's lap and quickly made herself comfortable.

Ayame's lack of a reaction suggested that this was a normal occurrence. She put her hands around the young girl's stomach, keeping her secure.

Little Ami tiled her head upward. "Tell us one about Naruto, Ayame-neechan!"

The children didn't notice the pained look that flickered over the ramen stand daughter's gentle features. She had told more than a few stories of her favourite ninja, based on their own conversations. She generally embellished the stories, but only to compensate for the fox-boy's modesty.

After a few practice mouth-twitches she managed a smile. The children weren't to know how much she missed the blond Hatake. They knew nothing about his absence or the reasons behind it. "Okay then. How about the the story of when Naruto saved Konoha from the Ichibi?"

A chorus of cheers answered her question.

To the children, Naruto was a hero.

But he was Ayame's hero too.

* * *

The ground seemed so far away, but Naruto knew that wouldn't remain true for long.

He ran through his options as his descent accelerated. He was only thirty feet away from the cliff face.

So near and yet so far.

Naruto knew he had to act quickly. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A second falling blond joined the first. Without prompting, the clone grabbed the original and then pushed against his chest as hard as he could. The clone shot outward from the cliff-face and the original was flung toward it.

Naruto twisted his body round and braced himself, already beginning to apply chakra to his hands and feet. He ignored the pain as his flesh was shredded by the icy-rock surface speeding past. He kicked up a cloud of ice-dust and rubble as he clung to the surface, but his descent was barely slowing. The thin coat of ice against the rock was hard to grip with his chakra and if he tried to use anymore, he risked pushing himself off the surface again. Precious seconds passed by.

* * *

"It's been a long time, Koyuki." A deep voice echoed across the landscape, too loud not be artificially amplified.

Koyuki sat up, still panting, and looked at the two male figures standing at the back of the train. "Kazahana Doto." More than scared, she just felt tired. So tired. Would the madness never end?

"So it's been twelve years. Come closer; let me have a better look at your face." Doto didn't sound particularly threatening, but it was still obvious his intentions were far from benign.

Fubuki frowned at the two figures. She guessed that the smaller, blue-haired man was her former teammate. Before she could tell Koyuki to make a break for it, an unmistakeable sound reached her ears. She watched as an avalanche of snow and logs hit the train. The train's two passengers looked startled at the sudden attack. Fubuki brow creased slightly in confusion "What?"

Koyuki turned and looked upon her manager, now dressed like a samurai, to see him pump an arm into the air.

The old man may not have looked threatening, but his determination was clear. "Everyone, come see our princess! If we fight alongside the princess, we can win this war!" He unsheathed his sword. "Kazahana Doto, you know how long we have waited for this day! Today will end all the hatred which has been accumulated for ages, and we will avenge out late king, Kazahana Sousetsu!"

The cloaked Doto looked decidedly unperturbed by the turn of events. "So, you people are still alive."

The blur-haired snow-nin looked mildly annoyed. "Sorry, we will finish them off now."

Doto; however, had another idea. "No, give them a taste of what is called despair."

Fubuki and Koyuki watched with widened eyes as the fifty armoured men rushed the train as they let out their battle cries. Years of anguish and anger were being released in one moment.

The ex-snow-nin did not move from the princess's side. It was her self-designated mission to protect the Koyuki.

The first clue that things were about to turn bad were a short series of ominous clicks from the train. The sound was quickly followed by a chorus of inharmonious whistling.

A dark swarm launched from the train and toward the rebels.

Fubuki could only raise her hands helplessly as her shinobi-trained eyes followed the thousands of kunai, but she had to close her eyes when the swarm met the rebels. She could hear the sound of flesh being torn and sliced. She could hear the sound of pained exhalations from the dying and the sound of the already dead falling to the snow. She opened her eyes, which swam in hot tears, to look upon her former employer as he began to laugh with a hint of mania. She turned away in disgust and her eyes caught movement. Incredibly there was a survivor.

Koyuki felt a twinge in her chest as she saw her manager stumbling forward, holding the kunai in his stomach. "Sandayu." She heard the sound of another click from the train and this time she knew what was about to happen. She looked to the snow at her feet, unable to watch the inevitable. This was the fate of all those who stood against her uncle. This would be her fate.

Fubuki couldn't just watch and her finger moved of their own accord once more. "Hyouroro no Jutsu!" (Ice Wall Technique)

A wall of ice grew in front of Sandayu and blocked the second volley of kunai; though it only just kept its integrity as chunks were torn from it by the hardened-steel projectiles.

The pink-haired woman knew that her ice-wall had only done its job through luck. It might well fail next time. She had to take the train out. She now felt more confident in her own abilities and let her instincts guide her. "Hyouton: Nadare no Jutsu!" (Ice Release: Avalanche technique)

With a cracking sound, the mountain-side above the train began to move. The snow and ice thereon lost stability and cascaded down, much greater than the avalanche created by the rebels.

The train was swamped, but the two men on-board were nowhere to be seen. The train began to move.

Fubuki knew it was unwise to chase after the train, especially considering she had used the majority of her chakra in that last technique. She simply watched - panting - as it detached the trapped and damaged carriages and moved away at an increasing pace. To think she used to work with such people. It was unthinkable.

* * *

Naruto cursed his slow progress. His descent had finally stopped and he had immediately begun to climb. Unfortunately he had fallen several hundred feet and was making slow progress. Only a few feet a second. All the chakra and power at his disposal and he was reduced to a crawl. But instead of berating himself or his circumstances, he set his expression into one of grim determination and continued his slow ascent.

* * *

Koyuki wrapped her arms around herself as she stood near the man who was clearly dying. She knew that none of this would have happened if he had not resisted her uncle. This was proof that such a decision was suicide.

Doctor Otoka stood a little distance away, answering the director's unanswered question. There was simply too much internal damage. This was beyond her in this environment. Even if she had been in a fully equipped theatre, his body wouldn't have been able to support itself while being treated. A med-nin, or more likely a group, might have had a chance. Naruto was no where to be seen, however. Alarm bells were going off in her head about his absence, but she was respectful of the departing and remained where she was.

Sanduya's breathing was heavy, but he had just enough strength to talk. "Princess…" He could just make out Koyuki's shadow bending down beside him. "I'm…sincerely sorry…I got you involved in this." He had to stop to take a wet-sounding, gurgling breath. "We all….gathered b-because of our….princess." He coughed pathetically, his ruptured lungs preventing the proper reflex action. "We d-didn't give up." His breathing became noticeably shallow, his words increasingly pained, but he seemed determined to finish. "Please….believe in y-yourself. W-We all…placed our hopes w-with you." A cloud seemed to form in the dark eyes of the princess's loyal follower. He raised a hand toward the shadow. "Please princess, don't cry."

A limp arm falling to the snow resulted in a light thud.

Koyuki felt a knot in her chest, but tried to ignore it. She couldn't let herself be moved. She couldn't lose sight of the reality if their situation. "You're an idiot Sandayu. You still have the eye drops." It was a cruel, hard statement, but it served its purpose. It allowed her not to feel. She turned toward the sombre director. "Are you satisfied now? If we stay in this country any longer, we won't be able to go back in once piece." She stood up and began to walk toward the snow traversing vehicles. "We should go back."

Now that the danger seemed to be over, Fubuki ignored the princess. She had a more important issue to deal with than the destination of the lead actress and the film crew. She began to run in the opposite direction to Koyuki.

Ayumi quickly followed the pink-haired kunoichi. Naruto could heal almost any wound, but there was still a chance he would need medical attention. If only to support his body until it fixed itself.

Koyuki heard quick footsteps getting further away and turned, seeing that the pink-haired woman and doctor were heading away from the convoy. It hit her. Her bodyguard was nowhere to be seen and there was only silence around them. She told herself that she was only worried because she was more vulnerable without him. She wasn't concerned for his well being at all. The only reason that she had unconsciously turned around, and that her legs began to take her in the direction the pink-haired woman was heading, was because she was safer with him. That had to be it.

Fubuki reached the place where the train had been buried. She was quickly joined by the female doctor and the princess a short while later. She couldn't see or hear any sign of the blond nuke-nin.

* * *

Naruto was not having an easy time of it. He was only several feet higher than when he had started his ascent. He had actually almost reached the top a minute ago, but an avalanche had appeared out of nowhere and he'd struggled to even remain stuck to the cliff-face. He wasn't physically exhausted - his healing ability and stamina did not allow that so easily - but he was trying not to panic. Anything could be happening to the convoy.

Driven by worry, Naruto smashed his first into the rock, with a fraction of the power of Tsunade's chakra-pulse technique, making himself a single jagged hand-hold. He had increased the chakra to his other limbs in the instant his first impacted the rock to keep himself on the rock face.

The fox-boy did the same with his other fist and made another hand-hold. Then again and again. He ascended more speedily now, hoping that his gamble would allow him to reach the top soon, rather than to send himself flying from the cliff-side

* * *

Fubuki cupped her hands around her mouth. "Naruto!" Her own voice echoed off the distant mountains.

There was no response for a moment and she felt another stab of panic in her stomach. Then she heard the sound of something impacting against rock and the sound of debris falling. The sound came again a moment later and then again. It was coming from below.

"Fubuki, is everyone alright?!" A familiar voice sounded between the impact sounds.

The pink-haired woman knelt over the cliff side, using chakra to grip the floor. She could see the other ninja only a dozen yards or so below her. "W-" Her words fell silent when she heard the unmistakable sound of an engine from above, suddenly becoming louder as it came over the higher cliff top behind them. She spun around, just in time to see a blimp appear, a black streak shooting toward them.

Without thinking, Fubuki tried to intercept the object, but she was too late. A metallic pincer grabbed Koyuki began to retract with a fierce jerking motion.

Fubuki put as much power into her legs as she could and jumped, even as the princess was reeled in and the blimp changed course at full speed. She actually passed over the other woman and grabbed onto the cable that was reeling her in.

The pink-haired kunoichi looked down. They were already so high. She managed to see the blond Konoha-nin appear over the edge of the precipice. He looked frantic, clearly not knowing what to do. They could not risk cutting the cable; the fall could very well kill them.

Naruto was forced to watch as his ward and new friend quickly vanished into the sky. He clenched his fist and ground his teeth.

The adopted Hatake had been understandably cautious about using his biological parent's techniques. His body was different from the techniques' creators. His level of affinity with each element would be different, if only slightly. He didn't have the Sharingan, which compensated for such things. The sensible thing would be to practice each technique in a controlled manner, making any adjustments required to suit him. There were other factors to consider as well. Unfortunately he no longer had a choice. He had to try _it._

Ayumi saw a flash of yellow and then an explosion of red light. When the spots faded from her eyes, they registered something else, but her brain almost failed to process the image. Then her nose picked up the scent of burning flesh and it hit her like a mountain. She rushed forward.

Naruto's form lay smouldering in the snow. The majority of his flesh was red, with the occasional area of blackened skin. His whole body looked tense, so much that it looked like it might tear itself apart. For several long moments he failed to breathe, but a long breath was suddenly expelled from his body. Wisps of smoke could be seen coming from his mouth. His breathing quickly became ragged.

Ayumi had no idea what had happened and didn't know what she could do for him. He was obviously suffering internal, as well as external, burns. His injuries were too severe to be cured by conventional means. She carefully sat down, placing his head in her lap. All she could do was comfort him until he recovered….if he recovered.

* * *

Hanging onto the thick cable, Fubuki watched the body of the blimp rapidly approaching. Ahead of her, the cable on which she hung passed into an opening on the underside of the vessel. She could imagine that the two of them would have welcoming party.

She had limited options.

The cable was reeling in too fast for her to climb ahead without risking a deadly fall. She had no weapons on her person and her half-remembered ninja skills were shaky at best. She would just have to try and wing it. She checked below her, but could only see the back of the princess, her long hair fluttering in the wind.

Soon enough, the two women passed through the opening.

Fubuki tensed her muscles, ready to act in an instant. Unfortunately the enemy were prepared for such an eventuality. Before she could even register her new environment, she began to choke and her vision began to blur. The call to unconsciousness was irresistible.

Koyuki felt the grip around her waist lessen, but that was the only sensation she was aware of before she too blacked out.

* * *

_The white-haired man blinked in obvious confusion. "Come again?"_

_The blond opposite just smiled in obvious good humour. "Punch me as hard as you can."_

_Jiraiya's expression remained unchanged. "Look gaki, I can imagine that a pregnant wife can be a lot to deal with but t-"_

_Arashi simply laughed at his sensei's suggestion. "That's got nothing to do with it, erosannin_. _Besides, Anko-chan is doing a wonderful job of looking after my wife when I'm not around. She's a real treasure." The fond look in the blond Hokage's eyes became one of mischief. "But if you're too afraid that you'll damage those brittle old bones, I wouldn't blame you. Perhaps you're having trouble seeing me from all the way over there?" _

_The Hokage barely had time to react as a fist lashed out at his gut._

_Jiraiya's fist was about to impact his former student's abdomen when he felt an explosive force impact his hand, causing a shockwave to travel up his arm. He pulled his arm to him, nursing it with the other. He pouted like a child. "What the hell, gaki?"_

_The Hokage's hand went behind his head in a sheepish gesture. "I have Sumi and Anko to take care of now, and a baby on the way. I can't gamble my life as easily as I have done, so I decided it was time to develop a more defensive technique." He held up his hands, palms out, to his former teacher. "This is something I've been playing with for a few months."_

_The Toad Sannin knew what that could mean. The Hiraishin and Rasengan had been the result of 'something I've been playing with'. _

_Jiraiya forgot about the pain in his arm as his favourite student lifted his shirt. His eyes widened. "A shield of wind…?" _

* * *

Fubuki opened her eyes and saw a blurry image of metal bars. It took a moment for her to remember where she was and how she had ended up here. She felt something weighing on her chest and looked down to a circular device, from which wires seemed to be attached to the surrounding skin through tiny holes in her clothing.

The jingle of metal caught her attention and she made a concerted effort to focus. It was Koyuki in the cell opposite her. The other woman wasn't held up by chains in the same way she was, instead simply sitting on the cold ground, her crossed arms resting on her raised knees. The princess looked so lost that Fubuki didn't know what to say. She didn't know anything about Koyuki, only the fact that she had taken part in the princess's attempted kidnap and/or murder. It wasn't exactly the foundation of a great friendship.

As for Koyuki, she hadn't even noticed the other woman wake up, and sat in grim silence. Her body and mind were numb.

Fubuki saw that the princess seemed to be in good health if not spirits. With nothing else to do, she began examining her shackles and the chain that ran from them to the ceiling. The chain was attached by a large bolt which was embedded into the hard rock ceiling.

Koyuki finally heard metal links chinking against each other and saw that the pink-haired snow-kunoichi was now awake. She was obviously looking for a way to escape. The princess didn't hold out much hope. She looked down again as her mind began to wander. "There is no spring here."

Surprised by the sudden break in silence, Fubuki turned her attention back to the other inmate. She considered the other woman's words, trying to decipher their significance, but they held no meaning for her. To further her confusion, Koyuki's eyes seemed unfocused, as if she was speaking to no one. It was like she didn't even know she was talking.

The world seemed to fade from before Koyuki's eyes, when in fact her eyes were unconsciously closing. "Father said that spring would come some day."

A vision of the past replaced the real world.

_Furasshubakku no Jutsu! (Flashback Technique)_

_Snow. It was always snow._

_Snow was the only thing the young princess had ever known, so when her father mentioned 'spring' she had no idea what it was. "Father, what is spring?"_

_The father and daughter sat and stood, respectively, in the king's favourite invention room. A white light from overhead reflected off the man-high mirrors, casting light to one side of the room more than the other._

_In the darker half, the king of Snow Country, and father of the little princess, sat smiling at his daughter. "Oh you've never seen spring before."_

_Koyuki looked a down, a slightly sad expression on her face. "No."_

_Kazahana Soutetsu leaned forward in his seat. He had always encouraged his daughter's natural curiosity. "Koyuki, close your eyes."_

_The obedient Koyuki immediately did as she was told, waiting eagerly for her father's explanation._

_Soutetsu tried to think how simplest to explain the season that proceeded winter almost everywhere else in the word. "Koyuki, try to imagine a sea of flowers." He watched as his daughter's face scrunched up slightly in concentration. It was adorable. "See, isn't it beautiful?"_

_The little princess nodded happily, her young imagination bringing her father's words to life behind her eyes._

_The king's smile only widened. "Now try and walk through it." His daughter spread her arms out, lifting her arms above the imaginary flowers as she 'walked'. "How is it? It's like an overwhelming blessed feeling, isn't it?" He couldn't help the excitement from entering his voice, if just a little._

_The king's daughter picked up on her father's tone. "Yeah!" She opened her eyes and looked at her father expectantly._

_Soutetsu smiled at the fact his daughter had forgotten to put her arms down. He loved the time he spent bonding with his daughter more than anything else. "That is what spring is." His face became a little more serious. He knew that he might not live to see the realisation of his dreams for his country. Despite his gentle nature, he was no fool. He knew that his brother was planning something. That was why he had requested a ninja from Konoha to ensure his daughter's safety. He wanted to tell her something important without scaring her. Now seemed as good a time as any. "So don't give up. Believe in what the future will bring us. By thinking this way, spring will definitely come."_

_Furasshubakku Kai!_

Koyuki had understood later that her father had been trying to tell her something important, but she had only felt betrayed. She couldn't find the strength to believe in him.

The actress's eyes remained closed. "But there is no spring in this country. After my father passed away, I ran away from this country. I gave up believing in the future. Running away again and again, cheating others. Even cheating myself, continuing to act like such a person. I can only be an actress." She squeezed her legs in a futile effort to comfort herself. "Anything that Naruto does now won't change that fact." Her eyes closed again. "If I gave up, surely it would be better."

Fubuki felt a great sadness after hearing Koyuki's story. "No."

The raven-haired woman nearly jumped at the other's response, as if suddenly realising she had been speaking out loud and that she had an audience. She wanted to hate the green-eyed woman – though she did not know that the pink-haired woman had helped overthrow her father - but could not find the energy to.

Fubuki looked straight into the other woman's eyes. "I won't let you give up."

Koyuki's face showed her confusion. "What?"

Fubuki looked down at the ground, hiding her face from the other woman. "I lost my memories. I forgot everyone I knew and everything I was." She looked up with watering eyes and a slight smile. "….but I'm grateful. I have a second chance. I don't want to be a person who hurts others. I want to be like Ayumi and Naruto. I want to help people. I want to be…..good."

Koyuki could have snorted. She wanted to tell the other woman to shut up, but for some reason she couldn't. She felt something she hadn't felt for anyone but herself in a long time. Pity. Instead she kept silent. The kindest thing she could say was nothing at all.

Fubuki saw the other woman seemed to be at least a little touched by her words.

Now all she had to do was live up to them.

* * *

It might have been a piece of art - its intricate lines the obvious result of an artisan's skill - but it was entirely functional. Such was the dual nature of seals.

A partially recovered Naruto looked from the seal on his left palm to the one on his right. Both seals had a satellite seal above them. The four seals were only visible because he was sending a minute quantity of chakra to them, in the same way his Shiki Fuujin seal was only visible when he moulded chakra. He would like to be able to say the seals were perfect, but they were only prototypes.

He had known about the technique his biological father had created in the back of his mind, but there were a lot of memories like that in his head. It was only during the six hours he had spent unconscious – while his body had recovered as best it could – that it came to the forefront of his mind.

In those six hours, plus the single hour since, the sun had almost reached the horizon. A golden-red hue fell across the landscape, the white snow a perfect canvas for a captivating picture. He would have been able to appreciate the view any other evening, but he had more important things on his mind.

It was a serious blow that he could not use the Yondaime's most prized technique. He was unsure what had happened during his earlier attempt, but apparently Kyuubi's chakra had interfered. He had no idea if there was a way round it and right now he didn't have time to figure it out. Most of his chakra had been depleted in the disastrous Hiraishin attempt and he had only managed to recover some during the time he had been unconscious. The burns were gone but his body still hurt from the massive strain on his chakra system.

His chakra roughly half, his insides aching as they were, Naruto knew that this was not the ideal time to try out a new technique. If he had not already lost so much time, he would not have risked it.

As far as the fox-boy knew, nothing like this had ever been done. His unconscious mind had apparently made some connection between Mizore's snowboard, using chakra for propulsion, and the memory that had come to him whilst he had been recovering.

The blond nuke-nin looked at a visibly anxious doctor, to whom he had explained his intentions, and gave her an encouraging nod.

Putting his hands to his sides, Naruto focused a good amount of chakra to each hand, into the larger two seals.

Unseen, the seal split the chakra into sixty-four channels of varying intensity. Each stream sped down separate seal-lines and terminated at a smaller seal, again only visible when chakra was directed to them. The shortest paths were those of the two larger seals on Naruto's hands to the ones directly above them.

It was the two larger seals that separated the prototype from the Yondaime's. The Yondaime had known that it would be nearly impossibly to successfully manipulate the sixty-four seals at one time, at least without a great deal of practice. To circumvent this, he had created the two larger seals. They were controller seals that fed chakra to the smaller seals – thirty two each. The difference between the two control seals the Fourth Hokage had used, and the one Naruto now implemented, was that the seals could vary the level of chakra fed to each group of seals.

It was the group of smaller seals; however, which was the real masterpiece. They were proof again of the Yondaime's genius. They had two functions. They filtered out wind-nature chakra and returned the normal to the body, since each seal was placed above a tenketsu point. The wind chakra could be aligned precisely, focused half an inch above the seal's surface, creating a space for air to flow and preventing clothing fabric from being torn apart. From this focal point, the now-compressed air expanded and span rapidly outward from the seal - the constant stream of wind preventing it moving inward - creating what was a actually an extremely powerful jet-stream of air.

The Yondaime had originally intended the smaller seals to be used in an array that produced overlapping wide-stream jets. This was the 'wind shield' as Jiraiya had named it.

Having his father's memories, Naruto had an intimate understanding of how all the seals worked. It had been relatively simple to change the control seals.

Doctor Otoka Ayumi watched open-mouthed as the clothes around the blond began to flutter as a stream of air was created by the 'jets'. After a few moments, the blond's feet left the ground. If she had not been seeing it, she would simply have not believed it. Naruto had explained to her that it was unlikely anyone else alive would manage this; due to his chakra level, control and rare affinity. He was the exception, not the rule.

The doctor silently wished the blond good luck, just before he accelerated upward like a missile, soon disappearing from view.

* * *

The shadowy landscape passed below; mountains, frozen lakes and even the occasional settlement. What would have been merely a dark blur to a more typical person, was an image of reds, oranges and blacks. Naruto's infra-red vision had kicked in automatically as the light had begun to fade.

The frosty air, rustling through his clothing and hair, was surprisingly refreshing.

The blond Jinchuuriki soared through the starlit skies.

It was an odd sensation, flying, but Naruto didn't have the time to appreciate the wonder of it.

The fox-boy could have gone faster, but he was still getting used to both the control and sensation of flying. It also took a considerable amount of chakra to fly and the faster he went, the faster his chakra drained. At his current speed, his chakra was replacing itself at about half the speed it was being drained. He had gone through just over half his remaining chakra reserves, meaning he was down to a quarter overall. If he risked going faster, he might be no good to Fubuki and Koyuki when he found them. He also could not give all his attention to flying, as he was allocating a part of his mind to sensing the seals he had left on Fubuki and Koyuki. At the distance they had managed to travel in only seven hours, it had been hard to pin-point their direction.

His whole being was focused on finding and getting to the two women he had been travelling with. Though his mission was to protect Koyuki, both their lives were important to him.

A large structure soon appeared over the horizon. A foreboding edifice. A large square building of stone, with harsh lines and no curves. It was either a palace for someone with an odd sense of aesthetics, or a prison. It might even have been both.

The blond very slowly adjusted the chakra flow to the seals on his hands. Still, he went into a steep dive. He pulled himself up before he hit the ground, enough to reduce his descent, but not enough to stay airborne. He impacted the ground, which luckily was covered in snow, but not so luckily was in a large forest. He skidded along the ground and into a medium-sized evergreen. With an ominous creaking sound, the tree splintered at the base and fell over. It missed the now grounded blond.

Slightly dazed, Naruto got to his feet. It would take some time to master that technique. Nonetheless it had performed its function well. He was here after three just hours of flying, instead of fifteen or more hours of running across the snow and ice. The only downside was that he was down on chakra and, despite it only being a couple of hours until morning; he just knew that it would be a long night.

He turned in the direction of the palace/prison. He would travel the remaining half mile on foot.

* * *

Fubuki tensed her arms, and indeed her whole body.

The pink-haired woman had painstakingly used only her fingers to climb the chain that restrained her until she was near the ceiling of her rocky cell. She had then managed to flip her body upside-down, wrap her left leg into the chain, so that it took the weight from the manacles around her wrists, while her right foot touched the ceiling. Next she had carefully lowered her arms over her head and moved them around in circles so that the chain gathered around her arms, until it was taut.

Now she lifted her other leg so that it was also against the ceiling. Her arms were under a lot of stress, but she had the body of a Jounin-level ninja. She began to push against the ceiling with her legs. Without meaning to, she began to call on her chakra and the device on her chest began to spark. The shock to her body thankfully made her muscles tense, so she did not fall. The charge died down and she breathed a sight of relief. She would have to do this quickly.

Koyuki watched in morbid fascination as the women in the opposite cell began to pull once more, only this time much harder. Blue sparks flickered over the pink-haired woman's body. For some reason Fubuki's actions reminded her of Naruto.

Fubuki grimaced, but this was part of her plan. She strained her muscles as hard as she could, called upon a large amount of chakra, and was shocked in return. The shock made her muscles tense a little further and would as long as she gathered chakra. She saw spots as her body and mind suffered under the electrical assault, but she would not give up. She had something to live for now.

Redemption. Whoever she had been, whatever she had done, she would spend each day making up for it until she died. She vowed this to herself.

The break came abruptly, the link embedded in the ceiling slightly rusted by the condensation that continually dripped from the rock.

Fubuki hit the ground with unforgiving force, her muscles unable to respond in their locked state. She groaned once and went still.

Koyuki began to feel concern for the other woman, though it was not obvious by her expression. Her expression became one of panic; however, when her cell shook and a distant boom reached her ears. She could see and hear gravel and dust fall from the high ceiling outside the cell.

As several more booms were heard and felt, it appeared that the building was under attack.

The Snow Princess didn't know whether to be worried or relieved.

Hurried footsteps could be heard approaching the cells and four prison guards appeared between the two occupied cells.

The four men had obviously come to make sure the prisoners did not escape. They instantly saw one of the prisoners had somehow broken free from her restraints. They hurried to unlock the door.

Faster than the princess could follow, the four men were sent flying in different directions, leaving Fubuki standing where she had fallen, with a set of keys in her hands. Her chains fell to the ground a moment later.

Fubuki ignored the pain in her back. She had been unable to manipulate chakra to reinforce her body and suffered the impact in full. She guessed that only years of physical conditioning as a ninja had allowed her to escape serious injury.

The pink-haired kunoichi unlocked Koyuki's door and quickly freed her from her manacles. Without asking, she grabbed the other woman's hand and pulled her up.

Fubuki reached up into her hair and removed the two wooden sticks from her hair, letting it fall free. A hand caught something that had fallen out. It was a lavender crystal pendant.

Koyuki's eyes widened. "How?"

Fubuki opened the princess's palm and placed the necklace within it. "Naruto's clone gave this to me earlier when he went to fight. He said he trusted me to keep it safe. I guess he didn't want to risk it getting taken by his opponent if he lost." The fox-boy had not had much alternative, but Fubuki liked to think he trusted her. She had hidden it in her hair in case she was somehow captured. It was a good thing she had. "He told me, after the battle on the iceberg, that he switched it for a small scrap of metal on which he had inscribed a genjutsu seal."

The princess clenched the crystal in her hand and breathed a sigh of relief. Before she could say or do anything else, her free hand was clasped and she was pulled away from where she had been standing.

The princess put the crystal in a button-able pocket as she and the kunoichi raced along the dark, dank corridors.

* * *

Naruto raced alongside the stone wall in the direction his bloodline told him the two captives were. The clones he had sent out to the other side of the castle, to distract the guards, meant that he had remained undetected so far, but he kept his senses more alert than ever. He did not know who might be around.

He finally stopped running through the snow as he sensed the two women were quite close. He headed to a large steel door, but as his hand reached out the door exploded outward.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki jumped backward, suffering only minor scrapes from the shrapnel. The smoke quickly dispersed. He saw a large ice crystal in the doorway, which began to recede as he watched.

Naruto watched as a glowing figure stepped through the door. It was the Gobi vessel. It looked like Doto had a med-nin his employ, judging by the brown-haired ninja's lack of injuries. White chakra emanated outward from him in waves. It was amazing that Sanuske had managed to suppress his chakra enough to avoid detection and then call it forth so quickly. The chakra was different from before. Two tails of the white chakra danced behind his opponent. His white eyes now glowed brightly and two chakra-ears lay against his head. Knowing the little he did about animals in general, Naruto took this as a sign of aggression.

Sanuske did not move right away. He was not scared of the blond ninja, but he respected his battle capabilities. He saw no trace of fear on his enemy's face, only cold calculation. The two of them had similarities beyond that of holding powerful demons.

Naruto decided there was no point in speaking to his opponent. He formed a single seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A single clone appeared beside the original. Naruto summoned his sword from its chakra-state and threw it to the clone.

The clone slammed the blade into the frigid snow and knelt down. It laid its hand against the blade, in the same manner as Naruto had done during the battle on the ice-berg.

Sanuske lifted his hands into the air with a jerk.

Naruto dashed forward with no hesitation, avoiding the spikes of ice that formed faster than in their last battle. He formed a Rasengan in each palm without so much as a word.

Only feet away from the other vessel, Naruto was surprised when Sanuske open his mouth and a large white spear shot out.

Naruto managed to turn aside, so that the spear only pierced his shoulder. He ignored the protruding weapon for now and drove forward with the Rasengan, but when his hands were inches away from the other fighter, the pain of a thousand knives hit his hands. The dual Rasengan died and Naruto jumped sideways and examined his hands. They were covered in a layer of frost. Even as he watched, the ice melted, revealing red and blistered hands. It seemed the Gobi's aura was extremely cold.

The fox-boy didn't even bother to watch as his hands began to heal themselves. The ground beneath him exploded once more. He jumped into the air, keeping his entire attention focused on the other vessel. He was not disappointed.

Sanuske's growl echoed that of a wild animal and he opened his mouth again. Instead of a spear, a blast of air came out that was unimaginably cold.

Naruto formed a short series of seals and released a good amount of chakra. "Suiton: Hahonryu!" (Water Release: Rapid Crasher)

A violent cascade of water issued from Naruto's hand. It created a safe zone from the Gobi's attack and froze solid. The now frozen water was slowed, but continued on at a devastating pace.

Sanuske was insulted. He reached out a hand and the ice came under his control, breaking into pieces, which he shot back toward the blond. So focused was he, that he forgot about the clone.

The clone vanished in a puff of smoke as the last of its chakra was absorbed into the sword. With nothing holding the dead-man trigger seal, the sword released its stored energy.

An arc of white shot toward the white-enshrouded snow-nin.

Sanuske felt his ice react before he could, as it tried to shield him. The wind attack hit the shield.

The shield crumpled under the force of the attack and exploded toward its master, lacerating his body even through his quickly formed ice- armour, sending him a dozen feet into the air.

Naruto winced as fragments of ice embedded themselves into his chest, arms and legs. Ignoring the injuries, he formed another set of seals. "Futon: Daitoppa no Jutsu!" (Wind Release: Great Breakthrough)

Sanuske couldn't stop the second wind attack from hitting him and was sent flying, much as he had done to the blond Jinchuuriki earlier.

Naruto landed in a slight crouch beside his large sword and remained that way for the couple of seconds as the ice in his shoulder began to melt. Even before his wounds fully healed, he grabbed his sword and was running. He knew that he had only bought himself some time. He just hoped that he could get Koyuki and Fubuki to safety before he and the Gobi vessel had to fight again. In an all-out fight, there could well be a lot of collateral damage,

The fox-boy ran through the crumbling doorway and into the depths of the prison.

* * *

Fubuki made quick work of a guard who had been unlucky enough to come across the two escapees.

The kunoichi walked through the door that the guard had just opened, leaving Koyuki for a moment while she made sure it was safe. This had been the pattern since they had escaped their cells.

As soon as she took a step through the door, Fubuki felt something impact heavily into her side and was sent skidding along the floor. She flipped back to her feet, holding a hand to her side. She looked at the large purple-haired man who had struck her. She abruptly flipped to the side to avoid a foot that would have connected with the back of her head. She instinctively began to form seals when she realised that she could not use chakra. She glanced through the doorway, but she could not see Koyuki. She hoped that the princess had run away.

The pink-haired ninja heard footsteps to her right and saw the princess enter the room.

On the other side of the huge room, a sinister looking man sat upon a throne. He laughed in a quiet, sinister manner. "Good work, Koyuki."

Fubuki had no idea why the princess ran toward the stairs, up to Doto's throne. "Wait!"

Koyuki turned toward the kunoichi as she handed the lavender crystal over. "It was all an act." She paused for a moment, letting her words sink in.

It seemed the princess had betrayed those who had tried to help her and betrayed her country.

Without warning, the princess spun round, unsheathing a hidden sword and slammed the tip into Doto's side.

Doto was taken by surprise. He had made a deal with his niece while Fubuki had been unconscious; the real necklace in exchange for her life. He thought she would be too scared to betray him. Perhaps she knew that he had never intended to keep up his side of the deal. "What?" He grabbed his attacker's neck.

Fubuki understood what was going on and what Koyuki was doing. The princess was willing to sacrifice her life to take the evil tyrant's. The kunoichi couldn't help but feel admiration, though she did not want to see the princess die. She was about to move to save the princess when a punch to her gut from her larger ex-teammate sent her skidding along the ground on her backside, hunched over in pain.

The smaller of her former comrades appeared before her. "Stay where you are, traitor."

Her former teammates made no effort to follow up their attack. It seemed they saw her as no threat without her chakra.

Koyuki pushed the blade with all her might and years of pent up anger. _I knew it all along, Naruto. As soon as I came back to this country, I would die. I just wish you were here, Naruto. I didn't run away, even at the very end._

The evil king and the princess fell from the high platform.

Fubuki scrambled to her feet, knowing she had to get the princess away from Doto. She arrived just in time to receive an uppercut to her jaw. She rolled with the blow, falling onto her hands and springing backward into a standing position. She saw that Doto's robe had opened, revealing strange looking armour. It was a very dark grey with light blue edging. She didn't know what it was, but knew that it couldn't be good.

Knowing that she had almost no time to act, she sprang toward her former boss, but before she got there he put an arm upward and launched a grapple from his armour.

The ceiling exploded as the tyrant and his two minions shot into the air.

Fubuki was forced to dodge falling rocks and debris, but she was slower without her chakra. A pile of rubble descended upon her.

* * *

_A small girl ran along the stone street. She wasn't really paying attention to her feet, but she knew the route perfectly. She travelled it everyday._

_The girl had bright pink hair, tied into pig-tails, and bright green eyes. She wore a simple white kimono, the bottom a little dusty from her running. She paid it no heed._

_Suddenly the girl turned right and through a gate and up a garden path. At the end of the path was a grey stone house. She ran up to the door and impatiently slammed her hand into a small panel at the side. She counted to three under her breath and opened the door. She ran into the house at near-reckless speed. "Kaasan, Kaasan!"_

_The young girl turned left halfway along the hallway and entered the nearest room._

_Inside the room was a mixture of items and furniture, but the most significant was the single bed. Lying on the bed was an older version of the girl, but with a pale and slightly drawn face. A smile seemed to transform the woman's features. Even as ill as she obviously was, her face contained a graceful beauty. "Fubuki, how did your test go?"_

_Fubuki jumped onto the end of the bed, automatically avoiding her mother's legs. She had years of practice. "I got the highest score in the class!"_

_The older woman's smile widened. "Oh well done, Buki, I'm so proud of you. I'm sure your father will be too."_

_The young girl managed to stop a sad expression falling onto her face. She had given up hoping her father would show an interest in her. The chances that her father would ever say he was proud of her were slim to none. "Thanks, Kaasan." She jumped off the bed and ran round the side, into already opened arms. She snuggled into her mother's loving embrace. As long as she had her mother, she had everything she needed. "I love you, kaasan."_

_A hand fussed with the young girl's hair with a tender touch. "I love you too, Buki. More than you'll ever know."_

* * *

_Fubuki didn't care about her father's scowl at her behaviour. She didn't care about the people around her. She didn't care about the tears that fell down her face._

_She simply stared at the square of discoloured stone at her feet. She shifted her gaze to a waist high stone that sat at the head of the discolouration. There were rows and rows of the same in both directions. She managed to whisper, despite the hours she had spent crying over the last two days. "Kaasan."_

_Her mother had been sick for so long that her decline had been easy to ignore. It made her passing all the more painful._

* * *

_Uncaring green eyes stared at the Hiate-ate before her. She placed it in her pocket and walked from classroom._

_In the playground her father was waiting, but not for her. He would give a speech to the newly-qualified Genin._

_Not interested in her father's meaningless words, she simply walked past him. She didn't say a word and didn't acknowledge him. Why pretend?_

* * *

_Just a year ago, she would never have thought this possible, but she was smiling so wide she thought her face would split open. "Yes, Fuyu-kun. My answer is yes." _

_Fubuki had no idea why the white-haired man opposite her had ever taken an interest in the likes of her. She knew that she was considered attractive, but she was also known as an unfeeling bitch. At least until recently. Somehow the brown-eyed Chuunin had managed to bring out feelings of happiness in her that she had thought she would never find since her mother had passed away five years ago._

_Just when she thought things couldn't be better, he had asked her to marry him. She hadn't needed to think about it._

_The man known as Fuyu rubbed the back of his neck in a mixture of happiness and embarrassment. It had taken him two months to build up the courage to propose. It had been easier than he had imagined in the end. They had taken a holiday in a small village three days walk from their village. No one knew they were ninja as they left their shinobi outfits and gear behind. "I love you, Fubuki."_

_Fubuki felt a warmth in her chest which only increased with each repetition of those four words. "I love you too, Fuyu-kun."_

* * *

_Another square of discoloured ground, the rocky surface unnaturally smooth. A white headstone differed from the majority of those in the graveyard. Fubuki thought her fiancé deserved to be special._

_She had a hard time believing it. It was absurd. An avalanche. Something as stupid as that. They were all used to dealing with the elements, they took it for granted. Nature had decided to remind them of their place._

_It had been a C-Class mission. One that even a Genin could do. Escorting traders between locations. Fuyu had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time._

_Fubuki clenched her fists in anger and despair. Why did she lose the people she loved? What had she ever done wrong?_

_Fubuki vowed then and there to never love again. To never seek happiness again and to prevent others from doing the same. It was for their own good. If people felt happiness, it would only hurt more when it was all taken away from them._

* * *

_She watched the sled speed away from the burning castle. She knew what, or rather who, was hidden away at the back of the dog-drawn vehicle. _

_It could be considered part of her mission to capture the girl, but she remained where she was. She remembered the pain she had suffered herself at a similar age. _

_All that really mattered was that her employer had overthrown his brother. Now all he had to do was find the treasury._

_She let the silver-haired Konoha-nin and the young princess escape._

* * *

Naruto heard an explosion from nearby. He felt one of the Hiraishin seals move away at speed, while the other remained stationary. He smashed into the nearest wall, sending stone and bricks flying in all directions.

He immediately saw a pile of broken stone and concrete on the floor, a bloodied arm sticking out from the side.

The fox-boy ran to the rubble and began casting the large pieces of stone aside like they were nothing. Soon a seriously injured Fubuki was revealed. Naruto had to squash down his panic. If Koyuki was gone then she had not been killed yet. Therefore she was needed for some reason. That meant she was safe. For now.

Naruto raised glowing green hands and examined the half-buried kunoichi. He couldn't risk moving her until he knew more about her injuries. He began a scan of her body, half-way through coming across the device attached to her chest. He put one hand around it and squeezed, sending a coordinated pulse from each finger. The device shattered into pieces. Continuing the scan, he could see that she had received a serious blow to the head. She had suffered a cerebral contusion, which had in turn led to a subarachnoid haemorrhage. The injuries weren't as serious as the ones that had lead to her coma and subsequent amnesia, but they were not to be taken lightly. Despite the pressure of having yet to rescue Koyuki, he took the necessary time to heal her head injuries. He then healed her right shoulder, having found a broken clavicle. The rest of her injuries weren't too serious. Her head and shoulder had born the brunt of the impacts. It took him seven minutes to heal her to a level where he felt confident enough to move her. She remained unconscious; however, and would most likely wake up later.

The blond ninja picked the pink-haired ninja up bridal style and jumped with all the force he could muster into his legs.

Now came the tricky part.

The seals on his palms did not work on actual touch, only chakra manipulation, so he didn't need free hands. The problem was that he had to compensate for the kunoichi's bodyweight and the direction of his arms, having to activate the seals on the opposite side, rather than those he had used when his hands had been at his side. His ascent began to slow, but it had allowed him to send small jets out experimentally until he found the correct combination and sent out a large wave of chakra to the seals. Just as he was about to began his descent, almost hanging in the air, he shot straight up.

* * *

They stood like bastions in the barren landscape. Six monolithic structures formed into a large, but perfect, hexagon.

The sun had yet to rise, but the faint colours reflecting from their respective surfaces spoke of its imminence.

In the exact centre of the hexagon was a small gazebo-like structure. Under the surprisingly intricate slate roof was a chest high solid stone table.

Kazahana Doto calmly walked up to the small structure. His time had finally come.

Koyuki looked around. Her surroundings brought back more memories. She had seen something like this before, only on a much smaller scale. "So they are here after all."

With great satisfaction the tyrant ruler of Snow Country placed the lavender crystal into the small hexagonal hole in the middle of what was actually a control panel of sorts.

A small but bright light shone from the hole. The glow spread along the lines inscribed into the control panel's surface, but it did not stop there. The lines continued out across the icy ground and spread to the large structures, forming what looked like a giant glowing snow flake from overhead.

The surfaces of the six large structures began to glow.

* * *

Naruto flew as best as he could with his passenger affecting his equilibrium. With much more practice he would have been able to better compensate.

The snow-kunoichi was still unconscious.

The hiss of displaced air was the only warning he got of a large hail of incoming kunai. He blasted chakra to his left side and rolled out the way, just managing to avoid the onslaught. Unfortunately he lost control of his velocity and span wildly, heading earthward. Naruto pulled Fubuki to him as he let himself impact first. Luckily he hadn't been that high and a snow-mound broke their fall.

Naruto could hear the slight screech of metal. He could only guess that whatever contraption had launched the kunai at him was on its way. He could hear many voices. He would bet two of them would be Mizore and Nadare. It seemed they were taking him seriously. He stood up and brushed the snow off himself.

He'd just have to take care of them quickly. The blond ninja waited for his enemies to appear through the trees.

"I'll fight them." A woman's voice took the fox-boy by surprise, his attention focused forward.

Naruto looked down to see the pink-haired kunoichi had regained consciousness. He frowned at her as she stood and shook his head. "You're in no state to fight, Fubuki." He referred to her remaining injuries and the fact that she only had an unreliable, instinctive use of her chakra.

Fubuki's eyes only watered as she looked into those caring sapphire eyes. With her memories returned to her, she knew she didn't deserve his consideration. In the years since her mother and fiancé had died, she had allowed hate and grief to consume her and had taken those emotions out on the rest of the world. Whereas she couldn't see it before, it was clear to her now. She had become a monster. A monster her mother and fiancé would have been ashamed of. A monster that no one could love. It would be better if she didn't exist.

The guilt-ridden kunoichi walked forward, past the konoha nuke-nin. "This is how it has to be."

The kunoichi waited for the blond to turn away from her. To do his job and save Koyuki. She wouldn't blame him. It was his mission and she was an innocent. She was surprised when a strong hand grabbed her forearm.

Naruto couldn't read minds, but he had been able to see that Fubuki's sense of self-worth had been getting lower and lower. For some reason it had apparently plummeted in the time since she had Koyuki had been kidnapped. Despite what she seemed to think, he was certain she was a good person. Ayumi had told him about how the ex-snow-nin had saved Koyuki in the tunnel, how she had tried to save her manager and he had seen Fubuki attempt to prevent her kidnapping. Whatever, whoever she had been, she was a good person now.

Fubuki looked back in surprise, seeing Naruto's sad expression.

The fox-boy was indeed saddened. "Do you really value your life so little?"

The pink-haired kunoichi winced slightly. How did he know her so well? She couldn't bring herself to admit it. Somehow Naruto's expression made her feel ashamed for thinking that way

Naruto managed a small but meaningful smile. "Let's go save Koyuki. Together."

Fubuki nodded, but stopped mid-nod. "What about…." She looked in the direction where the voices were getting louder. Any moment they would appear.

Naruto formed a seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Over a hundred clones appeared behind the original before all running past him and the kunoichi. "Let's go."

If Fubuki had been awake to see Naruto fly, she would have realised that he remained on the ground to keep them better hidden.

* * *

Doto looked around, as if hoping something new would become apparent. "Where is the treasure?"

The loud, echoing sound of ice cracking reached the ears of both Koyuki and her uncle.

Koyuki couldn't believe what was happening around them. "It's…warm?"

The dictator refused to believe what was happening. "Where is this heat coming from? Isn't this where the secret treasure is?" His features became almost manic.

"Koyuki!" A strong and familiar voice echoed around the area.

The princess turned to see Naruto and Fubuki approaching. Something stirred within her. Was this hope? She couldn't remember what it felt like. "Naruto?"

Naruto smiled, but it faded as quickly as it appeared. He turned to woman running alongside him. He bit a finger and ran it along his forearm. A puff of smoke later, a familiar piece of armour appeared in his hand. It was Fubuki's armour. "I don't know how hard this is to figure out, but hopefully it will be instinctive to you in the same way your other skills have been." He had no idea she had her memories back as he passed the armour to her. "Now do you think you can handle Doto?"

Fubuki knew that her being asked this question meant one thing. There was no way he would let her fight Doto unless their lives depended on it. She nodded grimly and dashed ahead as the blond slowed down.

A small tornado of snow formed in front of the fox-boy and when it faded away, Sanuske was revealed.

* * *

Fubuki knew that she was in for a real battle. She knew that Doto's armour was the most advanced the Snow Village had to offer. It was far more advanced than her own armour. Still, it was better than nothing. She slipped her armour on, feeling her chakra become more focused within her own body.

Doto's rage had quickly built as the Kazahana treasure failed to appear. He enthusiastically vented that anger. "Hyouton: Kokuryuuhoufuu Getsu!" (Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard)

An explosion of what looked like black smoke spewed forth from Doto's right arm. The smoke-like substance quickly formed into a huge dragon, its wide mouth revealing an inner blood-red light which was mirrored in its bestial eyes.

The attack was too large and fast to avoid, so Fubuki was forced to cross her arms together and let the attack hit her.

* * *

The Gobi vessel was obviously irate. His expression wasn't the neutral that had been display so far, instead showing an angry sneer. The three tails of white chakra that whipped wildly behind him were the final clue.

Naruto knew that there would be no avoiding battle this time. His only concern was that his two wards – he counted Fubuki as his responsibility now – might be hurt in the large-scale fight that would probably ensue.

Sanuske's body seemed to vanish.

The white light that shot across the clearing was reminiscent of a bolt of lighting.

Given the loud boom that followed, one might have been forgiven for thinking a thunderstorm was really occurring.

Naruto was sent flying, travelling not-quite horizontal. He watched as the other Jinchuuriki did the same. The three tails of the Gobi vessel; however, lashed out and grappled the ground. The brown-haired snow-nin stopped.

Naruto used his seal array to stop his flight and lower himself to the ground.

The seals on his body also had the ability to work as his biological father had intended. Just before the Gobi vessel had struck with his freezing chakra, Naruto had used his prototype seal array in the manner the Yondaime had intended. All seals had fired at once to create an instant cushion of super-dense air. It could only be used in bursts, as the 'shield' made it impossible to breath, though the same did not occur during flight as he did not activate the seals on his cheeks.

The fox-boy had used the technique as a guard against the Gobi's freezing chakra. That aspect of it was more dangerous than its brute force.

Sanuske's eyes narrowed. The Kyuubi vessel almost seemed to have…flown.

* * *

Koyuki looked on as Fubuki was swallowed by the dark dragon and Naruto was set upon by the fearsome man who must have been the one to attack them before.

Maybe it was being here, the place where her father's dream had slept in wait for all these years. As the temperature continued to rise, she felt the ice around her heart cracking.

Her heartbeat increased in fear, but not for her own life. She couldn't deny that she become…accustomed to having Naruto around. Not to mention the woman who had put her own life on the line to save her. "Fubuki. Naruto." She prayed for the first time since she could remember. _Please stay safe._

* * *

Fubuki fell to one knee as she heard a high-pitch cracking sound. Her armour had only been able to absorb about eight-five percent of the attack's power. That sounded like a lot, but the attack's remaining force was not to be underestimated.

The kunoichi looked down and saw that the glowing crystal in the centre of her armour had a spider-web of cracks across its surface. It wouldn't survive much more of this. She would have to be more alert. She looked across to the manic-looking, panting Doto.

Fubuki knew that she was faster than Doto. Her skills were more refined. Doto's advantage was his armour and naturally high chakra pool. She had to play to her strengths.

The pink-haired shinobi brought forth more chakra than she would usually risk putting into a single attack. She tried to put everything from her mind so she could concentrate only on the attack. Guilt, fear, doubt; she had to let it all go. "Hyouton: Tsubame Fubuki!" (Ice Release: Swallow Snow Storm)

A huge swarm of white birds formed from the very air itself, well over three hundred, and rushed forward with great speed.

Doto merely sneered at the technique. His armour would render such attacks harmless.

Fubuki concentrated chakra to her legs and shot forward in a burst of speed. She concentrated on the 'flock' of birds.

The ice creatures suddenly broke out of formation and began moving in seemingly random directions, the white streaks forming a spherical prison.

Doto frowned and his expression turned into one of anger when a swallow struck him seemingly from nowhere. Though his armour absorbed the chakra and the majority of the force, he felt some of the impact. It was more than he expected. It did little damage, but was still painful. He tried to make out the traitorous snow-nin, but could not see her through the rapidly moving swarm. He brought his fist up and prepared to unleash another black dragon. "Hyouton: Koku-"At that moment, a swallow struck his outstretched fist.

The thing about the tyrant was that he had learned only one ninjutsu and a variant of the same jutsu. He had only shown an interest in learning powerful techniques. He had not properly trained his reflexes and his fighting style, relying on his surprisingly formidable innate reflexes and strength. Compared to a Jounin though, his physical prowess was sub-par. Only his single ninjutsu technique and armour made him a threat to Jounin-level ninja.

Fubuki struck the moment Doto winced, lashing out at his face with her right foot. As soon as she landed, she was gone.

Doto shot a few feet into the air and landed hard. He could already feel blood pouring from his nose. His bloodied face filled with fury. "Hyouton: Souryuuhoufuu Setsu!" (Pair of Dragons Blizzard) This time two huge dragons formed and sprung forth from his arms, one in each direction. Doto intended to destroy the birds utterly.

Outside of the cage of birds, Fubuki was panting hard. Not only had she created three times the number of swallows she normally would for this attack, they were normally only airborne for a couple of seconds. She was rapidly spending her chakra.

The kunoichi could see better through her technique than her former boss. She watched the black dragons form. She was in trouble.

* * *

Naruto watched as the Gobi vessel made a palm-strike motion. A huge slab of ice rose from the ground, an amazing fifty feet or so high and weighing what must have been several hundred tons. It quickly began to fall toward him. He knew that it would be hard enough to demolish such a large, dense object, but if it was chakra-laden, it might even prove impossible. He couldn't simply dodge it for fear that it might break up and send shrapnel in all directions.

Naruto reached into his inherited memories. There were numerous more skills at his disposal than before those memories had merged into his own.

His birth-father, as Hokage, had read the forbidden scroll in its entirety. Now, for all intents and purposes, so had Naruto.

One forbidden technique could potentially help him here, one that even the Yondaime had never actually performed due to its overly destructive power. This was even more risky than using a technique that he actually remembered being used, and the potential backlash could prove fatal. Nonetheless he quickly began to form a separate series of seals with each hand. A ball of flame formed in the palm of his right hand, shining brightly like a small sun. A sphere of rapidly spinning wind spun in his left hand, the near-deafening rush of air matching that of a tornado. Naruto hoped this worked as the technique would take the majority of his remaining chakra.

He finished the technique just before the ice impacted. "FutonKaton**:**Ryuujin no Hitoiki!" (Wind/Fire Release: Breath of the Dragon King)

The chakra that had gone into the fire component of the technique was ten times that used in a Katon: Gokakyu, the wind element ten times that of a Futon: Daitoppa and controlling the separate elements of the technique took yet more chakra. Despite its cost, it was worth it. The two attacks combined into one exponentially more powerful than either alone, the wind fanning the flames to near-unbelievable intensity. The attack exploded outward from its creator, an expansive fiery-tornado that effortlessly consumed the large block of ice that had threatened to crush him. The flames were so bright, as to be nearly white in colour.

Sanuske growled as the fearsome technique bore down on him, the leading edge of the attack too wide to avoid.

Naruto watched as the flame, which matched the Mangekyou Sharingan's Ameratsu in intensity, enveloped his enemy. The flames continued on, vaporising the snow into a dense cloud of steam and turning the ground beneath to slag.

* * *

Fubuki was struggling too much with her technique to be able to manipulate the swallows fast enough to dodge the dragons. They were all destroyed and one of the dragons bore down on her once again.

To the kunoichi, time seemed to slow down. She could sense Naruto's intense battle behind her. She could make out Koyuki in the periphery of her vision. They were depending on her, not just to succeed, but quite possibly to even survive. Naruto was strong, but who could say whether he could take on another Jinchuuriki and the tyrant of Snow Country at the same time. Koyuki's life would certainly be forfeit.

She couldn't let that happen.

Instead of trying to dodge, or bracing herself for the attack, she ran straight into the dragon.

Doto looked around, prepared to attack or dodge from wherever his traitorous hired-nin came from. It didn't occur to him; however, that she would run out from the tail of his chakra dragon until it was too late. She was heavily bruised and lacerated, but her footsteps never faltered.

Fubuki could hear the sound of the crystal in her armouring shattering further. It would last only seconds longer.

It was enough.

Fubuki slammed straight into Doto, his reflexes too slow to allow him to dodge.

As the almost-shattered crystal of the kunoichi slammed into the pristine one in Doto's armour, she closed her eyes.

* * *

An exhausted Naruto spun round when he heard a large explosion from behind him. He saw a smoking human-sized missile sail through the air and he realised it was Fubuki. He saw nothing else as he sprinted toward her at full speed.

She hit the ground, frighteningly still.

The young Hatake could hear the deafening absence of her heartbeat. He knelt beside her, wincing as he did, her injuries becoming apparent. Her armour was shattered, only fragments remaining and those buried deeply into her flesh. Her body was covered in cuts, bruises and burns so that her only identifying feature was a few wisps of pink hair that remained free of blood and dirt.

The fox-boy placed his hands above the injured woman's heart and began pumping out what little chakra he had left into her. He was trying to restart her heart, while at the same time repair the damage to the major arteries and veins around it. It was a very tricky manoeuvre and almost beyond his skills.

Three times. Three times she had come to the brink of death. He felt each time was his fault, even if the first time she had been his enemy. He had failed to protect a friend and that physically hurt.

Thankfully he felt her heart begin to respond, offering a weak twinge.

Just when he felt a surge of hope, he felt something pierce his chest and cut into his heart muscle. Instead of the typical burning sensation associated with such an injury, he felt only a searing cold. He looked down dazedly and saw a sharpened white tip protruding from his chest. Despite his body's warmth, the ice showed no signs of melting. Everything seemed to be going dark.

* * *

Koyuki trembled. She had been watching both fights and seen the worst happen in both. She watched the stunned Naruto kneeling over the surely-dead kunoichi. She wanted to find satisfaction in being right, that it was pointless to even try. There was none to be had. If anything, she despised herself now more than ever.

The princess didn't know why she cared about the two ninja, but she did.

Perhaps it was because Fubuki had lost her memories and was given a chance to start again without the shackles of the past. The re-born kunoichi had proven to be a good person and had fought for what she believed in. Koyuki both envied and admired that, as much as she wanted to deny it.

Perhaps she cared for Naruto because his desire to help others was the most obvious thing in the world and his faith never seemed to waver. In some ways he reminded her of her father. She had come so close to believing in him.

She didn't want them to die. The princess clambered to her feet and took unsteady steps toward the two ninja. She didn't know what she could do, but if they were going to die, she would rather not be alone when the end came.

The princess reached the other two and fell to her knees beside the dying blond. She laid his head against her shoulder, with one arm around his shoulders, while resting the hand of her other arm on the unmoving Fubuki's shoulder. She closed her eyes and waited.

* * *

Sanuske crouched on all fours in a pool of water, the result of snow around the periphery of the wind/fire attack melting and running into the blackened trench that had been created. His clothes were singed in places, and his skin blistered in several others. He had nearly been defeated, but Gobi had saved him. Around his body was the ghostly apparition of a white wolf, the tips of five tails still touching from having performed his most powerful technique, the Yari no Gobi (Spear of Gobi). The attack's simple appearance was deceptive. The spear he had created in their previous fight paled in comparison. The ice was heavily laced with Youkai chakra, making it as hard as diamond and probably the coldest substance in the Elemental Nations. The spear had been accelerated to great speeds by the tails, rather than being spat out like his other ice-spears. It was meant to penetrate through any defence, to be so fast as to be inescapable and freeze targets to death. The cloud of steam which had hidden him had only assured his success.

Still, it was amazing that the blond's body had been strong enough to stop the spear. He had expected it to simply tear through the other Jinchuuriki's body. The Kyuubi vessel had earned his respect. He almost regretted what he had to do now, but he could not hesitate. The amount of Youkai chakra he had used, as well as the speed with which he had summoned it, meant he would not be able to fight for much longer.

He had to finish it now.

In a white blur, Sanuske was gone.

* * *

Naruto was tired. So tired. He couldn't stay awake. Maybe he could rest for a little while.

_Thump-thump... Thump-thump... Thump-thump... Thump……………...thump._

* * *

_Inside its prison, the fox saw its surroundings begin to darken._

_The great beast tapped into its host's senses and saw the fate about to fall its vessel. "__**DAMN.**__"_

_Red chakra began to encompass Kyuubi as its face formed an angry snarl._

_Soon the chakra began to move and flow from the beast, to the bars and outward._

_Kyuubi was determined not to let its vessel die. "__**OF ALL THE TIMES TO GIVE UP...**__"_

_If anyone had been there to hear the fox's words, they might have noticed that its voice contained irritation, even anger, but lacked its usual malice._

* * *

Sanuske raised a tail, set on finishing all three off with one hit. Their end would be quick and painless. It was the only mercy he would show them.

The tail slammed down.

The force of the impact was such that a strong gust of wind was sent in each direction.

* * *

When the sound came, Koyuki thought they were dead. She though the end had come. Why then could she still feel the cold wind against her face?

The princess opened her eyes. She was shocked at what she saw. She wondered if she might be dreaming. This couldn't be happening? Her heartbeat increased as her mind hoped that she was wide awake.

Naruto stood with his face looking down, so that his expression could not be seen. Around his body was an aura of red chakra. His left hand was outstretched upward, holding back the tail that had been about to end their lives.

Sanuske watched in shock as the ice spear in the blond's chest turned to water and the wound it had made began to close before his eyes. It seemed that Kyuubi's chakra had been able to overcome the Gobi's.

The fox-boy looked up with blood-red eyes filled with malice. There was no mercy there.

Naruto lifted his right hand as chakra began to build there, preventing the other jinchuuriki from moving with his left.

Koyuki watched with wide eyes as the sphere of chakra emitted a crimson red light. Then an odd thing happened. Sparks of normal looking blue chakra joined the red, increasing the sphere in size. As the blond shifted his body, ready to strike, a ray of golden-red sunlight was reflected from the large mirrors and diffracted into the sphere. The different lights seemed to combine and form an enrapturing rainbow-coloured aura around the whirling sphere. "The seven coloured chakra…." It looked just like the mystical energy that was used in the very films she starred in. But it was pure fiction. Nothing like it was supposed to exist. Yet here it was, before her very eyes.

Finally Naruto thrust there sphere forward in a motion blurred by speed. The technique was not generally the blond's most powerful, but its suitability became clear when it slammed into the Gobi vessel. The Kyuubi chakra that was imbued into the technique tore through the shroud of chakra that surrounded the Gobi vessel.

Sanuske was sent flying through the air, only to impact on one of the mirrors. The ice on the mirror completely shattered and the Jinchuuriki fell into a bloody heap on the floor.

The impact seemed to act as a catalyst and a wave of further warmth swept over the area.

Naruto glared at his opponent at the base of one of the mirrors. His body had only been able to support the fox's chakra for a few moments and it was already beginning to fade. It was a good thing too. He had to heal Fubuki.

The young Hatake knelt down once more and brought forth chakra that he didn't really have and pumped it into the kunoichi's chest. He ignored the intense pain in his protesting coils and noted that her heart was already been beating, if ever so faintly. His last attempt to heal her had been just enough to keep her alive.

Fubuki's wounds began to heal and soon there was no trace of her more serious injuries. Her damaged clothing, a few minor cuts and several bruises were the only signs she had undergone what should have been a fatal blow.

Naruto suddenly felt weak as his body began to realise the strain placed on it. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Koyuki smiled warmly at the two unconscious ninja. She felt a warmth in her chest as hope rose inside her once again. Her attention turned to the recording that appeared and her eyes filled with tears, even as she continued to smile. Her father's voice seemed to be speaking to her and when he peered at whatever recording device had been used, she could have sworn he was looking right at her.

The princess fell onto her rear on the soft grass that had sprung from nowhere. She heard a soft snore from the side and turned to see that her blond saviour was sleeping noisily. She chuckled to herself and her face lifted to the skies.

A joyous laugh echoed across the verdant landscape.

The Snow Princess looked fondly at the unconscious blond. Thanks to him, her darkest hour had also become been her brightest. "You truly are the greatest ninja, Naruto."

* * *

A/N:

Hope you guys enjoyed the read.

Here are some of my pre-emptive answers to what I believe to be the most likely criticisms. I may be completely wrong.

1) I realise that Naruto's friends' and family's behaviour is somewhat muted, but please remember that only the council - and only some of them - can be blamed for his absence. The majority of Konoha are innocent, previous bad treatment and beatings aside. Also I am reminded of the canon when Sasuke leaves Konoha. Rather than focusing entirely on their anger or sadness, Naruto and Sakura decide to get stronger so they can 'rescue' Sasuke. The same kind of thing applies here. Everyone is vesting their energy positively. Finally, do not forget that some months have passed.

2) I realise that the time in Konoha was rather brief, but it was just to give you guys a taste of what is going on back there.

4) I have no idea how many people will be ticked off about Naruto flying. I tried to make it so that flying wasn't too easy for him. I just liked the idea. I make no excuses.

5) If Fubuki has become Mary Sue, I apologise right now. It seems too easy to lean that way sometimes.

6) Some people complain about the direction I am taking the story. I don't know what to say to this. It goes where it goes.

7) I know that my spelling and grammar could be better, but it takes so long to proof read that I only do it twice and always miss some mistakes. As I said pre-chapter, I will look into getting a beta.


End file.
